Give Me a Second Chance
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Donghae memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang sangat ia benci. dirinya selalu cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Karena rasa cemburu juga rasa bencinya, hingga ia melampiaskan kesalahan yang ia perbuat kepada adiknya, hingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun merawat anak dari hyeongnya, dan mengakibatkan dirinya di usir oleh kedua orangtua nya dari rumah juga memutuskan Sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 1

FF ini terinpirasi dari drama Korea Dad Love, drama lama dimana Shindong sebagai cameo di drama itu. Jadi kebersit pengen buat FF ini, tapi beda dengan cerita di drama yang ku tonton ini.

Genre : Brother, Family

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as sahabat Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as hyung

Teukie as Appa

Lee Hyorin as eomma

Haru as anak berumur 4 tahun.

~GMASC~

Sebuah keluarga bermarga Lee, adalah keluarga yang cukup ternama di Seoul, Jepang dan Jerman, karena Perusahaan yang di geluti oleh kepala keluarga berhasil membuat hidup mereka bergelimang harta.

Keluarga itu memiliki 2 orang anak namja, anak tertua bekerja menjalani salah 1 perusahaan milik sang ayah, sedangkan anak bungsu masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan di SMA Shinhwa, dan usianya baru 17 tahun.

Anak tertua sangat patuh pada kedua orang tuanya, anak bungsu kebalikannya. Ia selalu berbuat onar di Sekolah, sehingga kedua orang tuanya selalu di panggil oleh pihak Sekolah. Anak tertua tidak begitu menyukai adiknya, karena menurutnya sang adik hanyalah benalu dalam keluarganya, bahkan ia sangat berharap ada kejadian dimana sang adik pergi dari rumah, agar nama besar keluarga tidak tercoreng karena kelakuannya.

Anak itu bernama Lee Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun dikenal sangat brandal di Sekolah, tapi nilai-nilainya selalu bagus, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menggauli perempuan. Lee Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke Sekolah menggunakan Mobil Sportnya yang berwarna merah, dengan menggunakan topi juga kacamata kesayangannya.

Sebelum pergi ke Sekolah, Kyuhyun selalu mendapat nasehat dari sang ayah, "Ingat Kyu…Appa mau pun Eomma tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, jika kau masih melakukan kesalahan yang membuat kami malu"

" Aku janji…tidak akan pernah lagi membuat Appa juga Eomma malu" sahutnya

" Apa kau yakin bisa memenuhi janjimu itu?" Tanya sang ayah tidak percaya dengan ucapannya

" Mm…aku yakin" sahutnya tegas

"…" sang kakak yang duduk di sampingnya, merasa risih dengan janji yang sering kali di ucapkannya, tapi juga sering kali ingkar.

" Seharusnya kau contoh, Donghae…dia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat kami malu, bahkan Donghae selalu mendapat juara 1 sewaktu Sekolah dulu" ucap sang ibu membela Donghae

" Tapi Eomma…, bukankah aku juga juara 1 di Sekolah?" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri

" Kau memang juara 1 dalam pelajaran, tapi kau juga juara 1 dalam membuat onar. Kau tahu?!, sudah berapa banyak surat panggilan yang kami terima, karena perbuatanmu?!" ucap sang ibu meninggikan suaranya.

" Iya aku tahu…aku salah…tapi kenapa Eomma dan Appa sering membedakanku dengan Donghae hyung?, bukankah aku anak kalian juga?" sahut Kyuhyun kesal karena setiap pagi, sering terjadi adu argument seperti ini.

"Kau memang anak kami…, tapi kau juga sering membuat kami kesal!" ucap sang ibu.

" Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Sudah-sudah…ini masih pagi, tidak baik jika harus berdebat" ucap ayah memutus perbincangan antara ibu dan anak.

" Huft…" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

Rasa lapar itu kini berubah menjadi kenyang, karena omelan ibunya yang selalu membela sang kakak di depannya.

" Aku sudah kenyang…aku mau pergi Sekolah dulu" ucapnya, beranjak dari kursi lebih dulu, dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"…" orang tua nya hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah anak bungsunya.

~ GMASC ~

" Appa…Eomma…aku pergi kerja dulu" ucap Donghae berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

" Ne, hati-hati di jalan" sahut sang ibu

" Ne Eomma" sahutnya, lalu tersenyum lebar pada kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian ia pergi dengan menggunakan Mobil Sedan berwarna Hitam miliknya.

Baru saja hendak pergi ke Kantor, Donghae menerima telepon dari nomor asing yang selalu menghubunginya tanpa henti. Dengan terpaksa, Donghae menawab telepon tersebut.

" Yeobseyo…"

" Oppa…ini aku…Ha Ji Won"

" Ha….Ji Won?"

" Nde, mian jika aku menghubungimu secara mendadak seperti ini"

" Ada apa kau menghubungiku?, bukankah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi?"ucap Donghae ketus sambil mengendarai Mobilnya.

" Aku tahu…tapi, aku tidak mungkin membesarkan anak kita seorang diri, aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya" Donghae begitu terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Ha Ji Won tentang anak yang disebutkannya. Hingga, Donghae harus memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

" Anak?!, Kau gila?!, sejak kapan kita menikah?!, bahkan berhubungan saja kita tidak pernah!" sangkalnya

" Apa kau lupa oppa?, 2 tahun yang lalu, kau mabuk dan kau menyetubuhiku?, karena kejadian itu, aku hamil. Tapi…belum sempat aku mengatakannya padamu, kau justru pergi dan memutuskan hubungan kita"

" Kau gila Ha Ji Won!, tidak mungkin itu anakku…aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengakuinya!"

" Jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya, aku terpaksa akan membawa anak kita kehadapan kedua orang tua mu" ancamnya

" Mwo?, Kau..!…Aish!, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dengan mengancamku seperti ini?"

" Aku hanya ingin pertanggung jawabanmu, oppa…aku ingin anak kita memiliki seorang Appa, hanya itu saja yang ku inginkan" ketika mendengar keinginan Ha Ji Won, terbersit sebuah ide jahat dipikirannya.

" Jika hanya itu yang kau inginkan…baiklah aku setuju…anak itu akan memiliki seorang Appa, tapi…kau harus bekerja sama denganku"

" Apa maksudmu oppa?"

" Anak kita akan memiliki seorang Appa…tapi aku tidak akan mengakuinya."

" Mwo?, oppa…Haru adalah darah daging kita, bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?!" ucap Ha Ji Won geram

" Jika kau tetap memaksa ingin membawa anak itu kehadapan kedua orang tuaku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya, terkecuali kau mau melakukan pekerjaan ini demi keselamatan nyawa anak itu" ancamnya

" Andwae…, jangan lakukan itu pada Haru, dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti tentang apapun juga"

" Lalu…apa kau mau melakukan pekerjaan ini?, kau tenang saja…selain keselamatan anak itu, dia juga akan hidup layaknya anak-anak yang lain. " sahutnya

"…" sejenak wanita itu berpikir, lalu dengan berat akhirnya ia mau melakukan pekerjaan ini.

" Bagaimana?" tawarnya

" Nde, aku akan melakukannya demi Haru…lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya

~ GMASC ~

Jam pelajaran usai, baru pertama kali ini Kyuhyun tidak membolos saat jam pelajaran. Sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya, Shim Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kanan kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki, ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Game Center.

"Kyu…, aku dengar hari ini akan ada peluncuran Game terbaru di Game Center"

" Jincha?"

" Nde, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana?" ajaknya

" Ide yang bagus, lagipula aku sedang jenuh" sahutnya setuju

" Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja" ajaknya

" Sippp" sahutnya

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Sekolah dan menuju Game Center yang letaknya di tengah pusat Kota Seoul. Di tempat itu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin meluapkan kejenuhan mereka bertanding melawan beberapa Game mania lainnya.

Sekitar 5 jam bermain, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Kyuhyun segera merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana seragam Sekolahnya, saat menatap nama yang tertera, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sejenak. "Ne Appa"

" Pulang Sekarang juga!" bentak sang ayah

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, karena suara ayahnya begitu keras hingga membuat telinganya bising, " Yee" sahutnya, tanpa berpikir kesalahan apa lagi yang ia perbuat.

" Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku harus pulang sekarang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika Appa ku marah"

" Ah…baiklah, kalau begitu kau pulang saja duluan, aku nanti saja, karena tanggung…sedikit lagi aku mengalahkan lawanku" ucap Changmin

" Eoh…kalau begitu aku duluan"

" Ok"

Kyuhyun berpikir, ayahnya marah karena ia pulang malam, sehingga Kyuhyun segera mengendarai Mobil dan kembali ke rumah. Setibanya di depan rumah, Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan Mobil, lalu ia mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun agak bingung dengan kehadiran anak perempuan berumur 1 tahun yang duduk sambil memegang mainan piano kecil, dan duduk di depan kedua orang tuanya. Tatapan kedua orang tuanya, juga Donghae tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

" Sepertinya ada tamu" ucapnya polos, sambil melangkah mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

" Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya ibunya dengan nada dingin

" Nde…aku tidak mengenalnya…memangnya anak ini siapa?" tanyanya heran

" Kau masih mengatakan tidak mengenalnya?!" geram sang ayah yang bernama Lee Teukie, dan beranjak dari sofa panjang sambil memegang kayu.

" Aku memang tidak mengenalnya Appa…, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa Appa dan Eomma terlihat marah seperti itu, memangnya salahku apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin heran

" Kau!, berani-beraninya tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu, HUH!" Teukie melayangkan kayu itu ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Appa…kenapa Appa melakukan itu padaku?, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku" sahut Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri, dan berhasil memegang kayu dengan tangannya.

" Dia anakmu, Kyu…kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami?" ucap Hyorin yang merupakan ibunya.

Deg…, tangan Kyuhyun melemah , bahkan ia terlihat sangat shock sambil menggelengkan kepala, Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hyorin, " A…anakku?, tidak mungkin…aku bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun juga…Eomma pasti salah" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja, Kyu?" ucap Donghae menyudutkannya

" Hyung…apa kau gila?!, dia bukan anakku…lagipula…aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita manapun juga…aku memang brandal…tapi aku masih memiliki etika" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri.

" Lalu ini apa…" Hyorin memberikan secarik kertas berisi pernyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah ayah kandung seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sofa, bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil surat tersebut lalu membacanya, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut dan terduduk di sofa. "Ini pasti salah…dia bukan anakku" ucap Kyuhyun

" PELAYANNNN!" seru Teukie memanggil pelayan yang sudah ia perintahkan untuk mengepaki semua pakaian Kyuhyun ke dalam Koper. Pelayan itu kemudian menghampiri majikannya dengan menenteng Koper milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan tindakan kedua orang tuanya, yang bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, " MULAI SAAT INI…KAU BUKANLAH ANAK KAMI LAGI" ucap Teukie tegas

" KAU TELAH MENCORENG NAMA BESAR KELUARGA KITA…SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI SAJA DARI RUMAH INI" ucap Hyorin mengusirnya

" Tapi Eomma…Appa…dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" pinta Kyuhyun , lalu ia beranjak dari sofa kemudian berlutut di depan kedua orang tuanya.

" Tidak ada lagi yang harus kami dengar dari mulutmu, Kyu" ucap Teukie

" Kau sudah tidak dapat dipercaya lagi" tambah Hyorin

" Mulai besok, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari Sekolah" ucap Teukie

" Mwo?!, Appa…jangan lakukan itu…aku mohon" pintanya memelas

" Tidak ada untungnya kau masih Sekolah, yang ada…kau hanya akan membuat coreng di keluarga kita" ucap Donghae kembali menyudutkannya.

" Appa…ku mohon…"

" Pelayan Jung…cepat usir dia dari rumah ini, dan anak kecil itu juga" perintah Teukie

" Appa…" masih dengan mengenakan seragam Sekolah, Kyuhyun pun diseret paksa untuk ke luar dari rumah kediaman keluarga Lee.

" Mian tuan muda" ucap pelayan Jung

" Appaaaaaaaaaa…..Eommaaaaaaa…" serunya dari luar

" Huwaaaaa…" anak kecil itu menangis seketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak di depan rumah.

Kyuhyun menatap anak kecil tersebut dengan tatapan kesal, " Ini semua salahmu…, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Eomma mu, dan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?!, aku membencimu!" mencak Kyuhyun pada anak kecil yang duduk di aspal depan rumahnya. Anak tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa kasihan padanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun jongkok, lalu menggendong anak kecil tersebut, sambil menenteng Koper miliknya, juga tas ransel yang masih terkait di punggungnya.

" Sebenarnya aku membencimu…tapi melihatmu menangis seperti ini…aku merasa kasihan. Sepertinya nasib kita sama….sama-sama di buang oleh keluarga kita sendiri" gumamya sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Lee.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 2

FF ini terinpirasi dari drama Korea Dad Love, drama lama dimana Shindong sebagai cameo di drama itu. Jadi kebersit pengen buat FF ini, tapi beda dengan cerita di drama yang ku tonton ini.

Genre : Brother, Family

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as sahabat Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as hyung

Teukie as Appa

Lee Hyorin as eomma

Haru as anak berumur 4 tahun.

~GMASC~

*Sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun menatap anak kecil tersebut dengan tatapan kesal, " Ini semua salahmu…, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Eomma mu, dan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?!, aku membencimu!" mencak Kyuhyun pada anak kecil yang duduk di aspal depan rumahnya. Anak tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa kasihan padanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun jongkok, lalu menggendong anak kecil tersebut, sambil menenteng Koper miliknya, juga tas ransel yang masih terkait di punggungnya.

" Sebenarnya aku membencimu…tapi melihatmu menangis seperti ini…aku merasa kasihan. Sepertinya nasib kita sama….sama-sama di buang oleh keluarga kita sendiri" gumamya sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Lee.

*Selanjutnya*

Malam semakin larut, dan cuaca dingin di malam hari menembus hingga ke tulang. Kyuhyun duduk di Halte, ia juga meletakkan koper di sisi kirinya. Haru, gadis kecil itu terlelap di gendongan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yakin sekali, bahwa ia tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan eomma kandung Haru, hal itu membuatnya semakin berpikir. "Siapa eomma mu sebenarnya gadis kecil?, apa aku benar-benar mengenal eomma mu?" gumamnya sambil menatap wajah polos Haru ketika terlelap.

Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya, karena ia hanya makan saat di Sekolah tadi. " Aku lapar"

" Aish!, mana uangku sisa sedikit. Untuk naik Taksi saja, rasanya tidak cukup"

" Apa sebaiknya aku telepon Changmin, ya?" pikirnya

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku Seragamnya, ia menghela napas berat, saat ia menatap layar ponselnya mati karena baterainya habis. " Ish!, di saat seperti ini, kenapa kau justru harus mati?!, ponsel sialan!" mencaknya pada ponsel yang ia genggam.

" Aku harus tidur di mana, malam ini?" pikirnya.

Tanpa arah tujuan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meski malam sudah semakin larut, tapi kendaraan masih banyak yang berlalu lalang, karena masih ada yang beraktifitas di malam hari. Kyuhyun terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah itu terlihat kosong, hingga Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di depan rumah sederhana tersebut.

Ia meletakkan tas, juga koper miliknya, dan ia merebahkan Haru di teras kecil itu. Karena begitu lelah, Kyuhyun pun terlelap dengan posisi duduk di samping Haru.

~GMASC~

Donghae duduk di atas kasur empuknya, ia begitu puas karena ia berhasil membuat darah dagingnya di usir bersama Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. " Mian Kyu, jika kau harus hyeong jadikan kambing hitam dalam masalah ini" batinnya.

" Dan hyeong pikir, lebih baik kau tidak ada di dalam rumah ini, agar kau tidak sering-sering membuat Appa dan Eomma malu" batinnya lagi.

" Setidaknya rumah ini tenang tanpa kehadiranmu, Kyu" gumamnya pelan.

~ GMASC ~

Keesokkan harinya saat di Sekolah. Changmin datang 15 menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ia menggantungkan tas di kursinya. Changmin cukup bingung, karena sahabat karibnya itu, hingga jam begini belum datang juga.

" Tumben, Kyuhyun belum datang" gumamnya.

Changmin menghela napas beratnya, lalu ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Changmin merasa bosan hari ini, karena Kyuhyun belum datang juga. Lamunan Changmin buyar ketika salah seorang temannya masuk dan membawa berita mengejutkan baginya.

" Yaaa!, Kris, kenapa kau masuk kelas seperti kesetanan begitu?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya yang duduk di depan Changmin.

" Ada kabar buruk!, Lee Kyuhyun di berhentikan Sekolah oleh orang tua nya"

Changmin spontan beranjak dari kursi karena ia sangat terkejut dengan berita itu, "MWORAGO?!, Kyuhyun berhenti Sekolah?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya

" Mm…, tadi tidak sengaja aku mendengar perbincangan Yoochun Sonsaengnim dengan kepala Sekolah" sahut Kris membenarkan ucapannya.

" Ini tidak mungkin!, bagaimana bisa orang tua Kyuhyun memberhentikannya Sekolah" batin Changmin.

Changmin merasa tidak tenang dengan berita ini, dan ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun, hingga Changmin berencana pergi dari kelas, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat Tae Hwang Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas. "Ish!" kesalnya, dan kembai ke kursinya semula.

Ketua kelas memberi perintah pada teman-temannya untuk bangkit dari kursi dan memberi hormat pada guru mereka. " Beri hormat " seru ketua kelas.

" Annyeong haseyo Sonsaengnim" sapa semua siswa/i , terkecuali Changmin yang hanya diam saja.

" Annyeong haseyo" sahut Tae Hwang.

Semua siswa/i kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya. Tae Hwang menatap semua siswa/i nya di kelas, lalu ia menghela napas berat sebelum mengatakan berita itu di depan semua muridnya.

" Hari ini saya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian sebuah berita, yang bagi saya sendiri, berita ini cukup mengecewakan" ucapnya.

" Saengnim, apa benar, Kyuhyun diberhentikan dari Sekolah ini?" Tanya salah satu siswinya.

Tae Hwang cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kyuhyun diberhentikan Sekolah?"tanyanya

" Tadi Kris yang memberitahukannya pada kami" sahut salah satu siswa yang lain.

" Saengnim, apa benar berita itu?" Tanya Changmin masih tidak percaya

" Nde, apa yang dikatakan Kris itu benar" sahutnya

" Apa kesalahan Kyuhyun sebenarnya saengnim?, kenapa Kyuhyun harus berhenti Sekolah?" Tanya Changmin

" Nde, Kyuhyun memang sering membuat onar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah melukai teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan Kyuhyun sering menolong kami, saengnim" ucap salah satu siswa yang lain

" Begini, kami juga masih tidak tahu alasan orang tua Kyuhyun memberhentikannya dari Sekolah, apa. Hanya saja, itu sudah menjadi keputusan mereka untuk memberhentikan anaknya." Sahut Tae Hwang.

Changmin masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang barusan saja ia dengar, hingga Changmin beranjak dan meraih tas yang di gantungnya di kursi. " Yaaa!, Shim Changmin, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Tae Hwang pada Changmin yang bergegas pergi dari pintu kiri.

" Aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun!" sahutnya

~GMASC~

3 tahun telah berlalu. Changmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun hingga saat ini. Sedangkan Donghae, ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Ha Ji Won telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Teukie dan Hyorin, juga di sibukkan dengan selalu bepergian ke luar negeri, dan mereka seperti telah melupakan salah satu anak kandung yang telah mereka usir, hidup dalam penderitaan.

Kini umur Haru telah menginjak tahun ke-4, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui hari ulang tahun Haru sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus mengurus Haru dengan baik. Banyak kesulitan yang ia alami bersama Haru. Gadis kecil itu pun sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Meski Haru seorang gadis kecil, tapi prilaku Haru seperti anak laki-laki. Haru sangat menyukai Binatang, ia juga menyukai buah-buahan dan rela memanjat pohon hanya untuk memakan buah.

Rumah kosong yang pertama kali menjadi tempat persinggahan Kyuhyun saat itu, kini dapat ia tempati dengan syarat, ia harus membayar uang sewa tiap bulannya. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun rela menjual I-Phone S5 dan Samsung Galaxy note 4 miliknya, hanya untuk biaya hidup mereka berdua.

Teukie telah memblokir kartu kredit, juga ATM milik Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun harus bekerja sebagai kuli dan juga pegawai paruh waktu sebagai pengantar makanan. Itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan demi menghidupi Haru, yang bukanlan anak kandungnya.

Rumah itu cukup menjadi tempat berlindung Kyuhyun dan Haru. Kadang, jika tetangga sebelah Kyuhyun sibuk, ia mengajak Haru ke tempat kerjanya. Walau tomboy, tapi Haru tetaplah anak yang manis. Haru juga sering membantu Kyuhyun.

Hal yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis, adalah saat Haru sakit, dan harus di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Karena, di saat seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa-siapa. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menghubungi Changmin sejak ponsel yang dimiliknya, ia jual.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Haru masuk Sekolah, dan hari ini juga Haru berulang tahun. Kyuhyun menggunakan kaos biru juga celana hitam yang bagian bawahnya sudah sedikit robek. Kyuhyun mengambil uang yang ia simpan di bawah lipatan baju miliknya. Uang itu ia gunakan untuk membayar biaya masuk Sekolah Haru, juga ia ingin mengajak Haru merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, lalu ia menyimpannya di dalam dompet.

" Appa…" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Haru memanggilnya. Senyum lebar ia sunggingkan saat melihat Haru sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Haru, dan memeluknya, " Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk Sekolah, jadi kita tidak boleh terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne" sahut Haru

" Appa akan memandikanmu, setelah itu baru kita pergi ke Sekolahmu. Ok!"

" Ok" sahut Haru tersenyum

" Kapal akan segera berangkat, ayo kita pergiiiii" Kyuhyun selalu bercanda jika ingin memandikan Haru, dan Kyuhyun menggendong Haru, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Haru sering tertawa bersama Kyuhyun.

Kamar mandi mereka cukup kecil, tapi Kyuhyun tetap senang, karena Haru membawa perubahan dalam dirinya. Di kamar mandi kecil ini, Kyuhyun memandikan Haru dengan lembut, dan dengan telaten, Kyuhyun menggosok tubuh Haru.

Haru sering bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang tidak merdu dan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun senyum-senyum saja mendengarnya.

" Na haengbok haeyo! Dang geun! Na jeul gowoyo ! dang geun ! saranghae…saranghae…"

" Appa sangat sayang padamu, Haru" batin Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Haru.

Haru tersenyum manis, lalu ia memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya,

" Appaaa…saranghaeyo " ucap Haru

" Na do" sahut Kyuhyun membalas senyum Haru.

Setelah selesai mandi, kini Kyuhyun memakaikan pakaian pada Haru, dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bersama. Di depan rumah, tetangga dekat Kyuhyun menyapanya, " Haru hari ini Sekolah ya?" Tanya tetangga Kyuhyun yang bernama Shindong

" Eoh ajussi" sahut Haru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hyeong, kami pergi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun berpamitan padanya.

" Ne" sahutnya

Mereka melangkah bersama, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil anaknya. Sepanjang jalan, Haru banyak sekali bicara, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum bahagia.

Sekolah Haru letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kerja Kyuhyun. Hanya beda 3 blok saja. Mereka menggunakan Bis menuju Sekolah Haru. Di dalam Bis, Haru suka menatap pemandangan yang mereka lalui.

" Appa, apa di Sekolah aku akan punya banyak teman?" Tanya Haru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Nde, jika Haru Sekolah, bukan hanya teman yang Haru miliki, tapi Haru juga dapat menjadi anak pintar" sahut Kyuhyun

" Mm…aku akan menjadi anak pintar untuk Appa" sahut Haru.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Haru lembut. " Appa…"ucap Haru

" Mm.." sahut Kyuhyun

" Eomma itu seperti apa?, apa Eomma ku cantik?" Tanya Haru polos

" Appa sendiri juga tidak tahu, eomma mu itu yang mana, Haru" batin Kyuhyun, dan menatap lekat Haru.

" Mm…eomma sangat cantik, sama seperti Haru" sahut Kyuhyun

" Jincha?, aku cantik seperti Eomma?" tanyanya

" Nde chagiya" sahut Kyuhyun

"Appa…, apakah aku punya Halmoni dan Haraboji?" tanyanya lagi

Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Haru, dan Kyuhyun menutupi kebenaran dari Haru. "Kamu tidak punya Halmoni dan Haraboji, Haru" sahut Kyuhyun sedih.

" Oh" ucap Haru singkat.

" Bahkan hingga saat ini, mereka tidak pernah mencari kabar tentangku" batin Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya, dan Kyuhyun buru-buru menyeka air mata, agar tidak ketahuan Haru bahwa ia menangis.

~GMASC~

Teukie dan Hyorin saat ini berada di Jepang, karena adanya urusan mengenai kerja sama antar Perusahaan. Di sebuah Restauran mewah, Teukie dan Hyorin menunggu kedatangan tamu mereka. "Yeoboe, jam berapa tamu itu datang?" Tanya Hyorin

" Tadi Junsu memberitahukan, mereka sudah di jalan"

"Oh…" sahut Hyorin singkat.

Karena bosan, Hyorin menatap ke sekeliling Restauran mewah itu, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam Sekolah, jika di perhatikan anak itu masih SMA. Dada Hyorin terasa sesak saat menatap anak laki-laki yang terlihat ceria sedang berkumpul dengan sesama teman-temannya.

Teukie membuyarkan lamunan Hyorin, dan ia mencari siapa yang sedang di tatap istri tercintanya , " Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" Tanya Teukie

" Ah…" sahut Hyorin

" Aku sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menatap mereka seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi

" Yeoboe…, apa kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyorin

" Untuk apa lagi kau membahas anak kurang ajar itu!" sahut Teukie menjadi emosi tiap kali membicarakan Kyuhyun.

" Yeoboe…ini sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Dan kita sama sekali tidak pernah mencari keberadaannya, apakah Kyuhyun hidup dengan baik?, apa dia makan dengan teratur?, apa tidurnya nyenyak?" ucap Hyorin, dan kali ini air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, karena kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya" sahut Teukie ketus

" Yeoboe…, Kyuhyun itu anak kita juga. Dia darah daging kita, dia bukan anak tiri atau anak angkat!" kesal Hyorin padanya.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan perbuatannya yang telah mencoreng nama kita saat itu!, apa perbuatan itu masih bisa di maafkan?!" sahut Teukie

Hyorin terdiam, meski berat untuk mengakuinya, tapi Hyorin tidak bisa membela diri jika Teukie sedang marah. "Kita hanya memiliki satu anak, yaitu Donghae!" sahut Teukie

" Yeoboe…" gumam Hyorin pelan, dan ia tidak percaya bahwa Teukie tidak menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya lagi.

" Tamu kita sudah datang, dan jangan sekalipun kau membahasnya lagi!" ucap Teukie pelan padanya.

" Kyuhyun~ah…, maafkan Eomma" batin Hyorin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

~ GMASC~

Kini Kyuhyun tiba di depan Sekolah Haru. Sebelum meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Haru dan memegang pundak Haru lembut, " Haru harus sopan pada sonsaengnim dan teman-teman Haru, Ok!" ucap Kyuhyun

" Ok , Appa" sahut Haru dan tersenyum lebar sambil menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

" Appa sayang Haru" ucap Kyuhyun

" Haru juga sayang Appa" sahutnya

Sebelum pergi mereka berdua selalu melakukan janji antara Ayah dan anak, " Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak akan berpisah" ucap mereka sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking dan menempelkan jempol mereka.

" Kalau begitu, Haru masuklah. Appa harus pergi kerja dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri

" Ne, Appa" sahut Haru.

Kemudian Haru berlari masuk ke area Sekolahnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya, dan Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Haru. Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan area Sekolah Haru. Kyuhyun hanya perlu berjalan kaki menuju lokasi bangunan di mana ia bekerja sebagai kuli.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sekolah Haru, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kyuhyun memegang erat bagian pinggangnya yang beberapa minggu ini lebih sering terasa sakit. Ia bersandar di depan tembok samping toko sepatu.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat karena menahan rasa sakit tersebut." Kenapa rasa sakit ini sering terjadi?, ada apa denganku?" batinnya.

TBC

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun selanjutnya?


	3. Chapter 3

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 3

^^Sebelumnya

Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat karena menahan rasa sakit tersebut." Kenapa rasa sakit ini sering terjadi?, ada apa denganku?" batinnya.

^^Selanjutnya

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur napas, lalu perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu reda. Karena takut terlambat dan mendapat teguran, Kyuhyun bergegas ke lokasi bangunan dimana ia bekerja.  
Kyuhyun berlari, dan tidak berapa lama ia tiba di lokasi. Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, hari ini ia mendapat teguran keras dari Pemilik bangunan yang datang untuk mengontrol semua pekerjanya.  
"Kenapa baru jam segini kau datang?!, HUH!" Bentaknya.  
"Mian, tadi saya harus mengantar anak saya ke Sekolah barunya" sahut Kyuhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.  
" Untuk apa kau Sekolah kan anakmu?!, tidak ada gunanya, paling tidak, anakmu juga hanya bisa kerja sebagai kuli kalau sudah besar !" Ucapnya remeh.  
Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersabar dan tidak menyahut perkataannya.  
" Jika besok aku melihatmu terlambat seperti ini, maka aku akan memecatmu!"  
" Saya janji, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Pemilik bangunan itu menatap sinis Kyuhyun, lalu ia pergi. Kemudian Kyuhyun segera melakukan pekerjaannya.  
Salah satu kuli yang berumur lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, memberi semangat padanya , "Jangan di ambil hati ucapannya, Kyu. Dia memang seperti itu, selalu menganggap remeh orang-orang yang tidak sederajat dengannya"  
" Nde ajussi, lagipula aku belajar bersabar demi anakku" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Semangat!, ajussi yakin, kau pasti bisa membuat Haru menjadi anak hebat dan berguna"  
"Gumawo ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Yaa!, kerjakan pekerjaan kalian" tegur di pemilik bangunan pada mereka.  
"Ishh!" Kesal kuli yang bernama Jong Kook.  
Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga sangat kesal pada Bos mereka, tapi Kyuhyun belajar bersikap lebih dewasa dan bersabar demi Haru, anak yang sangat dicintainya.

—–GMASC—-  
Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih bersih, terdapat meja panjang berbentuk oval yang di kelilingi beberapa kursi, terdapat layar LCD, LCD, juga beberapa proposal yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja.  
Beberapa klien dari Perusahaan lain sudah menunggu kedatangan Donghae selama 30 menit, tapi Donghae terlihat acuh karena ia sedang asik bermain Golf di ruangan kerjanya.  
Sekretaris Donghae mengetuk pintu ruanganya, karena Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon darinya.  
Tok…tok…tok…  
Beberapa kali Sekretaris Donghae mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Karena merasa kesal, akhirnya Donghae terpaksa membuka pintu.  
"Ada apa?!" Ketusnya  
"Mian, saya hanya memberitahukan pada Presdir, bahwa semua Klien dari Perusahaan asing sudah menunggu Anda 45 menit lamanya" ucap Sekretarisnya.  
"Ishh!, kau menggangguku saja!" Ucap Donghae ketus.  
Donghae mengenakan kembali Jasnya, kemudian ia pergi bersama Sekretarisnya untuk menemui klien-klien yang baginya sangat tidak penting itu.  
Sedangkan di dalam ruang rapat, mereka sudah sangat jenuh, lalu mereka pergi begitu saja. Saat Donghae tiba di ruang rapat, Donghae menjadi sangat marah karena tidak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan itu.  
"Dimana mereka?!, bukankah tadi kau katakan bahwa mereka sudah menunggu?! ,lalu kenapa mereka tidak ada?! Huh!" Bentak Donghae.  
" Mian, tapi tadi mereka menunggu Anda sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Saya sudah menghubungi Anda, tapi…" perkataan sekretaris itu di putus olehnya," Apa kau ingin menyalahkanku!" Ucap Donghae tidak terima.  
"Mian, saya tidak bermaksud…"  
"Kau buat surat pengunduranmu hari ini juga, mulai hari ini kau ku pecat!" Ucap Donghae.  
" Tapi…"  
" Aku menunggu resign mu di ruanganku!" Ucap Donghae ketus, lalu pergi meninggalkan sekretarisnya yang terdiam mematung dan menangis karena kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya.

—–GMASC—-

Haru merasa bosan saat jam istirahat. Haru bermain sendirian di ayunan. Tidak berapa lama beberapa teman sekelasnya datang, untuk ikut bermain bersamanya, "Haru, kita main sama-sama ya" ucap teman sekelas Haru yang bernama Hana.  
" Shireo!, aku tidak mau main denganmu" sahut Haru ketus lalu mendorong Hana hingga jatuh dan menangis.  
" Haru jahat!, ayo…kita pergi" ajak salah satu temannya lagi mengajak Hana juga yang lainnya meninggalkan Haru.  
Sedangkan Haru cuek tidak peduli, dan Haru bermain ayunan kencang-kencang.  
"Haru bosan!, kenapa lama sekali Sekolahnya!" Gumam Haru kesal.  
Karena cemas pada Haru, salah satu Sonsaengnim di Sekolah Haru datang menghampirinya,"Haru, mainnya jangan kencang-kencang, bahaya"  
"….." Haru hanya diam, dan tetap bermain tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sonsaengnimnya.  
"Haru!" Tegurnya keras.  
Haru menatap sinis sonsaengnim itu, lalu Haru turun dari ayunan, kemudian pergi. Sonsaengnim itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

—–GMASC—-

Seorang namja berparas tampan mengendarai sebuah Mobil mewah jenis Ferari berwarna merah. Di dalam Mobil, ia memasang headset bluetooth di telinganya sambil mendengarkan music.  
Namja tampan itu adalah Shim Changmin. Ia mengendarai Mobil menuju Sekolah keponakan yeojanya. Karena begitu menyayangi keponakannya, Changmin membelikannya sebuah boneka gajah berwarna pink dan tersemat syal di leher boneka gajah tersebut.  
Changmin masih sering mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun sahabat karibnya, tapi hingga saat ini Changmin tidak menemukan hasil.  
Sepanjang jalan, Changmin sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri , karena Changmin tidak pernah putus asa untuk mencari Kyuhyun.  
Drt…drt…ponsel Changmin bergetar, kemudian ia segera menjawab telepon dari hyeong kesayangannya.  
" Ye hyeong…,nde aku sedang menuju sekolah Hana…hahaha, hyeong tenang saja, Hana selalu aman jika bersama Samchon nya,….ne hyeong"

—-GMASC—–

Saat mengangkat pasir, Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit pada bagian pinggangnya. Ia beberapa kali mengangkat sekarung pasir, dan itu membuat kondisinya lemah tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menampakkannya. Tapi beberapa kuli yang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, mencemaskannya.  
"Kyu, kamu baik-baik saja?"  
"Nde ajussi, aku baik-baik saja" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.  
"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanyanya.  
"Jincha?, hahaha…mungkin ajussi salah, bukankah wajahku memang seperti ini" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.  
"Keningmu berkeringat, wajahmu juga pucat, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ucap kuli yang lain.  
"Nde, Kyu. Jangan terlalu di paksakan" ucap yang lain.  
"Tapi…"  
"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, Bos sudah tidak ada disini " ucap Arsitek yang bekerja membuat desain bangunan Hotel tersebut.  
"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan yang lain ,hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun padanya, karena umur Arsitek itu 25 tahun.  
"Nde, kesehatanmu lebih utama dari pekerjaan ini, Kyu" ucap salah satu kuli padanya.  
Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak saran mereka, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin mencemaskannya.

—-—GMASC—

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, satu persatu murid-murid TK pulang bersama penjemputnya, hingga hanya tertinggal Hana dan Haru. Hana mendekati Haru yang duduk melamun di bawah pohon,"Haru, aku punya roti, kamu mau?" Tawar Hana.  
" Aku tidak mau!" Sahut Haru ketus.  
Hana menghela napasnya, karena kesal pada Haru.  
"Hana~ah" seru Changmin yang sudah datang menjemputnya.  
"Samchonnnnn" sahut Hana gembira.  
"Ayo kita pulang sekarang" ajak Changmin  
"Mm…" sahut Hana sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Changmin tersenyum pada Haru, tapi Haru acuh saja. Changmin merasa Haru anak yang sangat lucu.  
Hana menggenggam tangan Changmin, lalu mengajaknya pulang, "Samchon, ayo kita pulang sekarang"  
"Ok tuan putri" sahut Changmin pada Hana.  
Kemudian mereka pergi, dan hanya tinggal Haru seorang yang menunggu jemputannya. Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun datang ke Sekolah untuk menjemput Haru.  
"Haru~ah" panggil Kyuhyun pada Haru.  
"Appaaaa" sahut Haru senang, karena Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya.  
Haru berlari kearah Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, kemudian ia menggendong Haru.  
"Mian, Appa terlambat menjemput Haru" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Haru.  
" Nde, Appa telat, Haru kan bosan menunggu Appa lama sekali" gerutu Haru  
"Mianhe, Appa janji tidak akan pernah terlambat untuk menjemput Haru, OK!"  
"Janji? "  
"Ne, Appa janji"  
"Hm…, Appa aku mau es krim"  
"Ok, Appa akan mengajak Haru makan es krim terlezat di Seoul ini"  
"Horeee" sorak Haru kegirangan.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia karena keceriaan Haru, hingga membuat rasa sakit yang di tahannya tidak terasa setelah bersama Haru.  
"Jika suatu hari Eomma mu datang untuk menjemputmu. Apa yang harus Appa lakukan?" Batinnya.

TBC  
Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek. Komennya jangan lupa ya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 4

*Sebelumnya*  
"Horeee" sorak Haru kegirangan.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia karena keceriaan Haru, hingga membuat rasa sakit yang di tahannya tidak terasa setelah bersama Haru.  
"Jika suatu hari Eomma mu datang untuk menjemputmu. Apa yang harus Appa lakukan?" Batinnya.  
*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke sebuah Cafe yang menjual beragam rasa Es Krim. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan uang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun berdua dengan Haru.  
Sambil menggendong Haru, Kyuhyun banyak bertanya pada Haru mengenai hari pertama di Sekolahnya.  
"Haru~ah, bagaimana Sekolah hari ini?"  
"Haru gak suka di Sekolah, bosan!" sahut Haru dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya.  
"Kenapa bosan? ,bukankah di Sekolah, Haru punya banyak teman?"  
" Ani…, Haru gak suka semua teman-teman Haru. Semuanya punya Eomma, Haru gak punya" sahut Haru polos.  
Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapannya, " Sonsaengnim tidak membolehkan Haru main ayunan"  
"Kenapa? , apa Haru mainnya kencang-kencang?"  
"Nde, tapi Haru suka" sahutnya polos, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar celotehan polos Haru.  
"Mm… bagaimana jika setelah makan es krim, kita pergi ke Taman Hiburan?" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Haru gak mau" tolaknya  
"Kenapa tidak mau?"  
"Main di sana mahal. Appa uangnya sedikit, nanti gak cukup untuk bayarnya"  
"Appa ada uang kok. Pasti cukup" "Haru gak mau, Haru cuma mau es krim aja" sahutnya tetap menolak.  
"Tapi hari ini kan Haru ulang tahun. Appa ingin mengajak Haru bermain sepuasnya"  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya,"Haru cuma mau Appa dan es krim. Haru gak mau main di sana. Nanti uang Appa habis" tolaknya lagi.  
Huft, Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya. Haru sangat keras kepala jika ia sudah mengatakan tidak. Tapi Kyuhyun mulai mengingat-ingat semua kesukaan dan sifat Haru yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.  
" Kenapa sifat dan kesukaan Haru sangat mirip dengan Donghae hyeong?, apa jangan-jangan Haru adalah anak kandung Donghae hyeong?" Pikirnya.  
"Ah…tapi tidak mungkin Donghae hyeong melakukan itu padaku. Donghae hyeong bukan orang yang meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Pasti bukan…" pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh.  
Sepanjang jalan menuju Cafe yang pernah ia kunjungi semasa SMA bersama Changmin. Kini Kyuhyun pergi ke sana bersama Haru.  
Kyuhyun dan Haru tiba di Halte. Mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju Cafe tersebut yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Sekolah Haru juga rumah mereka.  
Cafe yang di tuju Kyuhyun letaknya tidak jauh dari SMA Kyuhyun dulu. Tidak berapa lama menunggu di Halte, Bus datang, lalu Kyuhyun masuk bersama Haru.  
Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang, karena Haru suka melihat pemandangan sekitar yang mereka lalui. Haru duduk dekat jendela, ia berdiri dan menatap kearah belakang sambil bernyanyi lagu Electrik Shock dari Girl Band F(x) dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Haru yang suka bernyanyi dengan suara pas-pasannya.

—–GMASC—-

Di dalam Mobil , Hana memeluk erat boneka Gajah pemberian Changmin sambil bernyanyi lagu "Bingo" , Changmin mengelus kepala Hana lembut, karena Changmin sangat menyayangi keponakan kecilnya.  
"Hana~ah, siapa nama teman Hana tadi?" tanyanya sembari tak melepaskan pandangannya fokus ke jalan.  
"Namanya Haru, tapi Haru sangat galak" sahut Hana yang manyun  
"Galak kenapa?"  
"Tadi, Hana mau ajak Haru main sama-sama, tapi Haru dorong Hana sampai jatuh"  
"Mwo?, kenapa Haru dorong Hana? , apa Hana yang ganggu Haru duluan?"  
"Aniyo, Hana gak ganggu Haru, samchon. Tapi Haru memang galak. Haru suka marah-marah, Haru suka main sendiri, dan Haru juga sering duduk di atas meja" sahut Hana.  
Changmin tercengang mendengar perkataan Hana, Changmin tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang anak perempuan kecil seperti Haru tingkahnya terdengar seperti anak laki-laki.  
"Aigoo-aigoo…, bagaimana bisa ada anak seperti dia?" ucapnya.  
"Tapi Haru kasian, samchon"  
"Kasihan kenapa?"  
"Haru bilang pada Sonsaengnim, Haru gak punya eomma, dan Haru sangat benci eomma nya"  
Changmin menatap Hana yang agak murung saat membicarakan Haru, "Samchon, Hana suka main dengan Haru, tapi Haru gak pernah mau ,Hana ajak main" ucapnya sedih.  
"Hm…, Hana jangan sedih. Suatu saat, Haru pasti mau di ajak main oleh Hana"  
"Nde" sahut Hana.  
" O iya, bagaimana jika kita makan es krim, Hana mau?" ajak Changmin.  
"Hana mau, tapi kata eomma, Hana gak boleh makan es krim, nanti Hana batuk" ucapnya polos. "Mm…, ya sudah, kalau begitu lain kali saja kita makan es krim nya ya"  
"Eoh" sahutnya.  
Karena Hana menolak ajakan Changmin, kini Changmin hanya bisa mengantar Hana pulang ke rumah.

—–GMASC—-

Hari ini Hyorin pergi ke sebuah Mall besar yang ada di Jepang. Ia berjalan-jalan mengitari beberapa toko pakaian, dan melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian yang ingin di belinya. Hyorin membeli beberapa helai gaun untuk dirinya. Setelah menemukan gaun incarannya, kini Hyorin mampir ke sebuah toko pakaian khusus laki-laki. Ia berencana membeli pakaian untuk keluarganya. Satu-persatu ia melihat jenis kain juga model pakaiannya. Hingga ia terdiam di depan sebuah pakaian Basket berwarna hitam bernomor 13.  
Hyorin menyentuh pakaian itu, dan matanya berkaca-kaca saat pakaian itu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, mianhe…eomma saat itu mengusirmu. Apakah kau benar-benar marah pada eomma?" batinnya.  
"Pakaian ini…adalah pakaian yang dulu sangat kau inginkan,Kyu "

Flashback

Kyuhyun menemani Hyorin pergi ke Hyundai Mall. Ia menenteng barang belanjaan Hyorin. Sedangkan Hyorin masih fokus mencari beberapa pakaian yang lain. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti di depan deretan pakaian olahraga. Kyuhyun berseru memanggil Hyorin.  
"Eommaaa" seru Kyuhyun pada Hyorin yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depannya.  
Hyorin berhenti , lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Eommaaa" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.  
Hyorin kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di depan pakaian tersebut.  
"Ada apa, Kyu?"  
"Aku mau baju Basket ini, boleh ya eomma?" Pintanya  
"Aish! ,Kau ini, baju Basketmu sudah banyak di lemari. Memangnya mau kau kemanakan semua baju-baju Basket itu?"  
"Kali iniii aja, ya eomma. Please…" mohon Kyu  
"Eomma tidak mau, jika kau mau membeli baju Basket itu, kau harus kerja seperti Donghae. Baru kau bisa membeli baju itu" tolak Hyorin.  
"Tapi eomma, aku kan masih SMA. Aku belum bisa bekerja seperti Donghae hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.  
"Maka dari itu, kamu harus rajin belajar, jangan membuat onar terus di Sekolah. Jadi suatu saat kamu bisa seperti Donghae"  
"Tapi eomma, sekali iniiii saja. Ku mohon. Aku sangat menyukai warnanya" mohon Kyuhyun lagi.  
"Eomma tidak akan mau membelikanmu baju itu, sekalipun kau terus memohonnya. Tapi keputusan eomma tidak bisa di ganggu gugat" sahutnya tegas.  
"Eomma…,ku mohonnn, aku janji tidak akan membuat onar lagi di Sekolah" Kyuhyun mengatup kedua tangannya seraya memohon pada Hyorin.  
"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kau mengerti!" tegasnya.

Flashback End

Hyorin meneteskan air matanya, ia menatap lekat baju Basket yang masih tergantung rapi dideretan baju Basket lainnya. Salah seorang pegawai toko itu berjalan menghampiri Hyorin,"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya  
"Saya ambil baju ini" sahut Hyorin  
"Hai" sahutnya, lalu mengambil baju Basket itu untuk diberi nota. Hyorin lupa niatnya semula untuk membeli pakaian buat Teukie juga Donghae. Ia berjalan mengikuti pegawai tersebut. Sambil menunggu antrian, seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah teman Hyorin semasa Kuliah ,menghampiri Hyorin yang berdiri di depan kasir.  
"Hyorin?" ucapnya dan memegang pundak Hyorin hingga ia terkejut.  
" Han Bora?" sahutnya  
"Nde, wah…banyak sekali barang belanjaanmu"  
"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. O iya, apa kau sendirian?" tanya Hyorin  
"Aniyo, aku bersama anakku. Tapi dia sedang ke butik langganannya" sahut Bora.  
"Oh…"  
"Bagaimana kabarmu?"  
"Aku baik"  
"Syukurlah. O iya, bagaimana kabar Donghae juga Kyuhyun?"  
"Mereka baik-baik saja" sahut Hyorin berbohong  
"Hyorin, kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"  
"Ini bajunya…" pegawai toko itu memberikan pakaian yang Hyorin beli, setelah Hyorin membayarnya.  
"Arigato" sahut Hyorin  
" Hai"  
Hyorin mengajak Bora untuk mampir ke Cafe yang berada di depan toko pakaian yang dikunjunginya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Cafe itu?" ajak Hyorin  
"Boleh juga" sahut Bora.  
Kemudian mereka pergi ke Cafe Chocolate dan mengobrol di sana.  
"Tadi kau mengatakan ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku" ucapan Hyorin  
" Nde, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang Kyuhyun" sahut Bora  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde. Apa Kyuhyun memiliki anak?, apa Kyuhyun sudah bekerja?" tanya Bora.  
"Anak?, kerja?" Hyorin terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Bora mengenai Kyuhyun.  
"Mm…, sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku melihat Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi kuli bangunan, saat aku menemui keponakanku. Tapi aku penasaran apakah yang ku lihat itu benar-benar Kyuhyun atau bukan. Karena saat itu ada seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa"  
Deg…Hyorin terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hidup Kyuhyun sangat menderita karena perbuatannya.  
"Hyorin…" panggil Bora saat melihat ekspresi Hyorin yang tampak shock.  
"Ah…nde?"  
"Apa kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan?"  
"Mian, tadi aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan. Aku pikir kamu salah orang. Kyuhyun masih kuliah di Universitas Harvard mengambil jurusan Hukum" sahut Hyorin menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari Bora.  
"Oh, kau mungkin benar. Aku pasti salah orang, lagipula tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bekerja seperti itu." Pikir Bora

—-GMASC—–

"Haru~ah, ini adalah surga es krim" Kyuhyun dan Haru kini tiba di depan Cafe tersebut.  
"Jadi di sini banyak sekali es krim, Appa?" tanya Haru polos.  
"Eoh, Haru pasti suka. Ayo kita masuk" ajak Kyuhyun sambil, menggandeng tangan mungil Haru.  
"Horeeee" sahut Haru riang ketika melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dan masuk ke dalam Cafe.  
Saat berada di dalam, Haru berlari dan duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat lemari buku. Karena Cafe ini bukan hanya Cafe biasa, melainkan tersedianya berbagai ragam buku dari buku cerita anak sampai buku-buku pelajaran. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Haru.  
Kyuhyun menghampiri pelayan Cafe untuk memesan es krim yang di inginkannya. Kyuhyun memanggil Haru untuk menanyakan es krim pilihannya, "Haru~ah, mau es krim rasa apa?, green tea, chocolate, banana, strawbery atau bluebery?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Strawbery"sahutnya semangat.  
"Ok" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Es krim Strawbery 2″  
"Ne"  
Kemudian Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Haru, lalu duduk bersamanya. Saat Kyuhyun memesan es krim, Haru mengambil buku yang berhubungan dengan binatang.  
"Appa, aku mau lumba-lumba"  
"Haru ingin pergi melihat lumba-lumba?"  
"Mm…" sahut Haru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Appa, aku mau Anjing kecil" pintanya.  
"Anjing?, tapi rumah kita kecil, bagaimana merawatnya?"  
"Nanti Anjingnya tidur sama Haru" sahutnya polos sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.  
"Begini Haru, jika kita membeli Anjing, suara gonggongannya akan mengganggu Shindong ajussi , Jang halmoni juga tetangga yang lain. Haru mau, jika Appa di marahi oleh mereka?"  
Haru diam sejenak dan tampak sedang berpikir, lalu dengan suara lembutnya Haru mau menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.  
"Aniyo, Haru gak mau Anjing. Nanti Haru nangis, Appa dimarahi Jang Halmoni" sahutnya agak memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Haru lembut, lalu mencium keningnya.  
Tidak berapa lama pesanan es krim Kyuhyun datang, lalu di letakan pelayan Cafe di atas mejanya.  
"Haru~ah, katakan padanya gumawo" Kyuhyun mengajarkan Haru untuk berterima kasih pada orang lain.  
"Gumawo" ucap Haru  
"Ne"sahut pelayan itu tersenyum gemas saat Haru mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.  
Tangan mungil Haru memegang sendok lalu ia mulai ingin menyantap es krimnya, tapi Kyuhyun mengingatkan Haru atas apa yang sudah diajarkan padanya.  
"Haru~ah, ingat sebelum makan, apa yang harus di ucapkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengingatkannya. Haru tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya, "Selamat makan!" ucap mereka bersamaan.  
Saat ingin menyantap es krim, Kyuhyun kembali memegangi pinggangnya, karena rasa sakit itu mulai menyerangnya lagi. Ia menatap lekat Haru yang asik memakan es krim sambil melihat jenis-jenis binatang dari buku yang di ambilnya dari rak.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu di sini . Jangan kemana-mana, Appa ingin ke Toilet sebentar"  
"Ne" sahut Haru yanv fokus pada bukunya.  
Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursi, lalu ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam, lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, tangan kanannya memegang erat bagian pinggangnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa pusing, Kyuhyun ingin mengerang kesakitan, tapi ia tahan. Di kamar mandi itu hanya ada Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir saat ia kesakitan dan menahannya seorang diri. Kyuhyun sengaja sembunyi, agar Haru tidak menangis saat melihatnya sakit.  
"Haru~ah…, Appa…sakit" batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

—-GMASC—-

Donghae memarkirkan Mobil di depan sebuah Cafe langganannya. Jika sedang kesal, biasanya Donghae pergi ke Cafe itu untuk memakan es krim. Ia melanglahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Sambil memandangi sekitar, Donghae duduk di sudut kanan dekat jendela. Pelayan yang sangat paham dengan pesanannya, datang menghampirinya, "Seperti biasa?" tanyanya  
"Nde" sahutnya singkat, lalu pelayan itu pergi.  
Donghae merasa kesal pada kejadian di kantornya hari ini. Sebenarnya itu semua terjadi atas sikap senonohnya pada orang lain, hanya saja Donghae terlalu egois untuk mengakui kesalahannya.  
Donghae memainkan jari telunjuknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asik menikmati es krim seorang diri.  
"Gadis kecil itu lucu juga" gumamnya hingga tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Haru.

TBC

Apakah Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Donghae?. Tunggu aja lanjutannya ya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 5

*Sebelumnya*

"Gadis kecil itu lucu juga" gumamnya hingga tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Haru.

*Selanjutnya*

Haru makan es krim sambil menikmati gambar-gambar di buku yang ia pinjam. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang seraya menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dari kamar mandi. Haru memanyunkan bibirnya karena bosan.  
Donghae memperhatikan Haru dari kejauhan. Donghae berencana ingin menemui Haru, tapi rencananya ia urungkan saat menerima telepon dari samchonnya yang kembali ke Seoul, setelah 10 tahun menetap di AS karena masalah pekerjaan. "Ne Samchon…ne aku segera menjemput samchon di Bandara" ucap Donghae. Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Donghae mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet coklatnya, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja tanpa menghabiskan es krim yang sudah di pesannya. Kemudian Donghae pergi meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

—–GMASC—–

Kyuhyun masih merasa kesakitan di dalam kamar mandi. Ia duduk di atas toilet duduk, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat pinggangnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, bahkan ia mual.  
Haru yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu Kyuhyun, Haru pergi ke toilet untuk mencari Kyuhyun.  
"Appa" teriak Haru memanggilnya. Langkah kaki mungil Haru berhenti saat ia berada di depan toilet laki-laki. Haru masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Kyuhyun,"Appaaaa" panggil Haru.  
Kyuhyun yang mengunci diri di dalam toilet berusaha menyahut panggilan Haru.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu….saja di luar" ucapnya dan masih menahan rasa sakit itu.  
Haru berdiri di depan toilet dimana Haru menemukan asal suara Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu toilet tersebut,"Appa…kenapa lama?"  
Kyuhyun tidak tega saat mendengar Haru mulai mengeluh. Kyuhyun mencoba membukanya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menatap Haru anak kesayangannya yang terlihat cemberut. Kyuhyun menghampiri Haru, lalu ia berlutut dan memeluknya erat.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah" ucapnya pelan.  
"Appa sakit?" tanya Haru cemas karena melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan berkeringat.  
"Aniyo, appa tidak sakit" bohong Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun memeluk Haru, rasa sakit itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Ketika merasa lebih baik, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Haru untuk menghabiskan es krim mereka. Kyuhyun menggandeng erat tangan Haru.  
"Appa…" panggil Haru  
"Mm?"  
"Kenapa tadi appa lama di toilet?, Haru takut sendirian"  
"Mianhe, tadi appa lagi buang air besar" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.  
"?" Haru terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Haru tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.  
"Maksudnya, tadi appa sedang pup"  
"Ohhh" sahut Haru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Kini Kyuhyun dan Haru kembali ke mejanya untuk memakan es krim. Nafsu makan Kyuhyun hilang setelah rasa sakit tadi menyerangnya. Hingga Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh es krim pesanannya. Sedangkan Haru tampak menikmati es krim strawbery kesukaannya. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Haru, dan ia menahan air mata yang ingin memaksa ke luar dari pelupuk matanya, "Apakah aku memiliki penyakit parah?, kenapa aku sering kali merasakan sakit yang sama seperti tadi?" batinnya.  
"Aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Haru. Aku tidak ingin Haru sendirian di Dunia ini. Jebbal, jangan beri aku penyakit yang parah. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus pergi meninggalkan Haru sebatang kara" batinnya, kini air mata itu jatuh, dan Kyuhyun buru-buru menyeka air matanya.  
Kyuhyun membelai lembut puncak kepala Haru, "Appa sangat menyayangimu, Haru" batinnya.

—–GMASC—–

Bandara Incheon

Seorang laki-laki berumur lebih muda 4 tahun di bawah Teukie, menatap lekat jam tangan hitam miliknya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok keponakan yang akan menjemputnya. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua keponakannya. Terlebih lagi pada keponakan paling kecil.  
"Hm…Kyuhyun pasti sangat senang dengan hadiah Game terbaru ini. Tapi…kenapa anak itu tidak pernah menghubungiku sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Apa jangan – jangan Kyuhyun ganti nomor?" gumamnya.  
Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara dari seseorang yang berlari dan memanggilnya,"Samchonnnn"  
Laki-laki yang memiliki nama Lee Sungmin itu menoleh kearah Donghae.  
"Mian, aku telat menjemput samchon" ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sungmin.  
"Gwencana, o iya…mana Kyuhyun?, apa dia tidak ikut bersamamu?"  
Donghae kesal pada Sungmin, karena sejak dulu Sungmin selalu sayang pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan pada dirinya hanya biasa saja.  
"Oh, Kyuhyun tidak ada di Seoul, samchon" sahutnya berbohong.  
" Lalu pergi kemana dia?"  
"Kyuhyun kuliah di Harvard" bohongnya lagi  
"Oh…, tapi apa nomor HP nya masih aktif?, karena sudah 3 tahun lamanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubungi samchon"  
"Mungkin saja begitu" sahut Donghae datar.  
"Ehm" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya datar dan dengan wajah yang jutek.  
Donghae menarik koper Sungmin dan berjalan menuju di mana ia memarkirkan Mobilnya. Sedangkan Sungmin berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja cemburu pada namdongsaengnya sendiri " batin Sungmin.

—-GMASC—

Jepang

Hyorin kembali ke Hotel. Di kamar Hotel, hanya ada Hyorin seorang diri, karena Teukie masih disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan.  
Hyorin berdiri di depan teras kamarnya. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya kearah laut, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan Bora mengenai namja yang ia temui sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, apakah benar kau bekerja menjadi kuli?, kenapa Eomma begitu jahat padamu. "  
"Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah kuliah di Universitas impianmu. Tapi… justru karena anak kecil itu, kau hidup menderita"  
"Kyu…, Eomma sangat merindukanmu"  
"Jika sudah kembali ke Seoul, Eomma harus mencari keberadaanmu Kyu. Meski Eomma harus berbohong pada Appamu" gumam Hyorin.

—-GMASC—–

Teukie berada diantara para Pengusaha lainnya. Karena ia harus menghadiri acara Ulang Tahun sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Diantara pa para undangan, Teukie memperhatikan pembicaraan dari salah satu pengusahan yang mengeluhkan kelakuan anak tunggalnya pada rekannya.  
" Kau tahu Yamada?, anakku itu sungguh sangat memalukan diriku. Sudah 10 kali aku menerima teguran dari pihak Sekolahnya, karena ia selalu saja membuat masalah, dan berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya, bahkan semua nilai ujiannya selalu mendapat nilai merah. Aku pusing menghadapinya"  
"Kau tahu Takeshi?, biasanya apa yang dilakukan anak-anak kita, dulu juga pernah kita lakukan dimasa muda. Kita tidak boleh menyalahkan semuanya pada anak kita. Boleh jadi untuk saat ini, ia masih menganggap bahwa hidup tidak memiliki beban. Tapi disaat berjalannya waktu, anakmu pasti bisa bersikap lebih dewasa"  
"Kau benar, meskipun Ryo selalu urak-urakkan, tapi Ryo tetap anakku, darah dagingku sendiri."  
"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok Otousan yang mengecewakan baginya. Seberapa besar pun kesalahan yang dilakukan Ryo, aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus membuat hidupnya menderita"  
Saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Teukie teringat pada Kyuhyun.  
" Kenapa Appa jadi merindukanmu, Kyu?. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?, dimana kau tinggal sekarang?."  
"Ah…untuk apa aku mengingat anak yang sudah membuat malu keluarga seperti itu?" Teukie membuang kembali jauh-jauh rasa rindunya. Meski sebenarnya Teukie merasa bahwa dirinya sangat keterlaluan pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi ego nya lebih besar daripada rasa rindunya.

—-GMASC—–

Changmin dan Hana kini tiba di rumah. Hana berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memanggil ibunya,"Eommaaaaa"  
Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya itu.  
"Changmin~ah" langkah kakinya terhenti saat kakaknya memanggil saat Changmin melalui taman rumah mereka.  
Changmin menoleh, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat sedang menikmati hari liburnya di rumah.  
"Ne hyung"  
" Bagaimana pencarianmu hari ini?, apa sudah ada hasilnya?" tanya sang kakak yang bernama Yoochun.  
"Belum hyeong, hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun" sahut Changmin terdengar lesu dan wajahnya kusut tiap kali membicarakan Kyuhyun sahabat terbaiknya yang kini hilang tanpa jejak.  
"Kau jangan menyerah, yakinlah…suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" Yoochun memberinya semangat.  
"Ini makanlah dulu, tadi Jie Eun memetiknya dari kebun belakang rumah" Yoochun menyodorkan sepiring buah Peach padanya.  
" Ne hyeong" sahut Changmin dan mengambil sepotong buah Peach.  
" O iya hyeong, tadi ada anak lucu sekali di Sekolah Hana, kalau tidak salah namanya Haru"  
" Haru?"  
"Nde hyeong, kata Hana , Haru itu judes, dan dari semua yang dikatakan Hana tentang Haru, sepertinya anak itu tomboy, bahkan tadi dia mendorong Hana sampai jatuh"  
"Uhuk…uhuk…Mwo?!, anak itu mendorong Hana? " sahut Yoochun tersedak buah Peach yang ia makan, karena terkejut dengan perkataan adiknya.  
" Apa Hana terluka?"  
"Aniyo, Hana tidak terluka sedikit pun, lagi pula anak kecil terkadang suka berbuat hal seperti itu pada temannya sendiri"  
"Kau benar Changmin, terkadang aku juga menemukan kejadian seperti itu pada pasien-pasien anak yang ku kunjungi" ucap Yoochun menyadari karakter anak-anak.  
" Anak-anak itu lucu sekali ya hyeong. Hahahaa, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada Haru" ucap Changmin

—-GMASC—–

Kyuhyun dan Haru kini kembali dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Selama berada di dalam Bus, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak badan, sedangkan Haru terlihat lelah hingga ia tertidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun.  
Di dalam Bus, Kyuhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan dua penumpang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
" Deuliem~ah, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Jun Suh di Rumah Sakit tadi?, kasihan dia, umurnya baru 30 sudah harus mengidap Kanker Ginjal"  
"Nde, kasihan anak dan istrinya. Mana biaya pengobatan penyakit Kanker sangat mahal. Bagaimana keluarga Jun Suh dapat membayar semua biaya pengobatan itu? "  
"Ternyata Jun Suh sudah mengalami gejala Kanker Ginjal itu cukup lama. "  
"Nde, kadang Jiyeon sering menangis jika gejala penyakit itu menyerang Jun Suh"  
Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan gejala-gejala apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Kanker Ginjal. Hingga Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada mereka.  
"Ajumma, boleh saya tahu gejala dari penyakit yang ajumma bicarakan tadi?"  
" Oh itu, gejalanya nyeri pada sisi ginjal yang terkena ,penurunan berat badan , sering merasa lelah, dan demam yang hilang-timbul. Itu yang Dokter katakan pada ajumma"  
"Ada lagi, jika Kanker Ginjal sudah parah, biasanya air kencingnya berdarah. "  
Deg…Kyuhyun sangat shock saat mendengar beberapa gejala yang sering di alaminya, bahkan semalam saat Kyuhyun membuang air kecil, terdapat darah pada air seninya.  
"A….apakah…aku mengalami sakit yang sama dengan orang itu?" Batinnya. Tanpa terasa air mata Kyuhyun menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, anak muda?" tanya salah satu bibi yang bertanya padanya.  
"Ah…gwencanayo ajumma" sahut Kyuhyun buru-buru menyeka air matanya, dan tersenyum pada mereka.  
Kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haru yang masih terlelap. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ya Tuhan, ku mohon…beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bersama anakku. Ku mohon…" batin Kyuhyun. Kini air mata itu kembali jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

TBC  
Mian baru segini dlu ff nya ya.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 6

**Sebelumnya**  
Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ya Tuhan, ku mohon…beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bersama anakku. Ku mohon…" batin Kyuhyun. Kini air mata itu kembali jatuh mengalir di pipinya.  
**Selanjutnya**

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Haru, lalu ia mengecup kepala Haru lembut.  
"Semoga Appa bisa menjaga dan melindungimu selamanya, Haru" gumam Kyuhyun

*GMASC*  
Donghae tiba di rumah bersama Sungmin. Donghae memerintahkan pelayan untuk mengantar Sungmin ke kamar tamu.  
"Kwang Soo!" Serunya memanggil pelayan baru di rumahnya.  
"Ne, tuan" sahutnya dan bergegas menghampiri Donghae  
"Angkat semua koper di dalam bagasi Mobil, dan masukkan ke kamar tamu. Tapi sebelum kau mengerjakannya, kau antar Samchon ke kamar tamu" perintahnya  
"Ye" sahutnya.  
Sungmin menatap Donghae dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae terlihat tampak acuh pada Sungmin, ia merogoh saku jas untuk mengambil ponsel,lalu Donghae menghubungi seseorang sambil ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.  
"Samchon, aku pergi dulu" pamitnya  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin.  
"Mau kemana lagi anak itu" gumamnya pelan.  
"Mari saya antar ke kamar tamu" ajak Kwang Soo  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin  
Sungmin merasa rumah mewah yang ia kunjungi sangat sepi. Hanya pelayan saja yang terlihat sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Sembari berjalan menuju kamar tamu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak melihat satupun foto Kyuhyun terpampang, yang ia lihat hanya foto Teukie, Hyorin, juga Donghae.  
"Kenapa tidak ada foto Kyuhyun?"' Batin Sungmin.  
"Apa kau pelayan baru di rumah ini?" Tanya Sungmin  
"Ne, saya baru 2 bulan yang lalu kerja disini menggantikan samchon saya yang sedang sakit" sahut Kwang Soo  
"Oh"  
"Dimana kedua majikanmu?"  
"Tuan besar dan nyonya sedang pergi ke Jepang, kemungkinan besok atau lusa sudah kembali ke Seoul"  
"Oh"  
"Ini kamar Anda tuan" ucap Kwang Soo dan membuka kamar tamu  
"Gumawo"  
"Ye, kalau begitu saya akan mengambil barang-barang Anda, dan saya akan membawakannya kemari"  
"Ne"  
Kemudian Kwang Soo pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam kamar tamu. Di dalam kamar, Sungmin merasa kesepian. Ia duduk di atas kasur, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kamar.  
"Biasanya jika samchon datang, kau selalu menemani samchon agar tidak bosan. Apa benar yang dikatakan Donghae, sekarang kau kuliah di Harvard?, tapi kenapa di rumah ini, samchon sama sekali tidak melihat fotomu?" Gumamnya.  
"Apa Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Duganya

*GMASC*

Haru terbangun saat mereka tiba di perhentian Bus. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan mungil Haru sembari berjalan menuju gang kecil dimana rumahnya berada.  
Haru bernyanyi lagu I'am The Best dari GB 2ne1 dengan riang. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Haru yang tampak semangat untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.  
"Haru senang hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Nanti Appa akan membuatkan kue beras untuk Haru"  
"Horeee" sorak Haru senang.  
Setibanya di depan rumah, Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dan mereka berdua terkejut karena Shindong beserta pemilik rumah yang Kyuhyun sewa berdiri sambil memegang kue tart.  
"Saengil chukahamnida…saengil chukahamnida…saranghaneun uri Haru….saengil chukahamnidaaaa"  
Haru tersenyum malu sambil menengadah menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum padanya.  
"Haru~ah, ayo di tiup lilinnya" ucap Shindong sambil berlutut dan menyodorkan kue padanya.  
Haru menatap Kyuhyun, sambil mengelus kepala Haru lembut, Kyuhyun meminta Haru untuk meniup lilinnya.  
"Ayo tiup lilinnya" ucap Kyuhyun. Haru kemudian meniup lilin, lalu bertepuk tangan karena senang.  
"Sekarang Haru sudah besar, dan jadi anak yang baik untuk Appa Haru" ucap wanita paruh baya si pemilik rumah.  
"Mm" angguk Haru  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita potong kue nya" ajak Shindong sembari menggandeng tangan Haru dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di depan meja makan.  
"Gumawo ajumma, Haru terlihat bahagia sekali di hari Ulang Tahunnya ini"  
"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada ajumma. Kau tahu, ajumma sayang sekali pada Haru, dan kau juga sangat baik mengurus dan menjaganya. Sejak awal kau menempati rumah ini, ajumma sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah laki-laki yang baik"  
"Benarkah?, justru aku berpikir, apakah aku dapat menjaga Haru dengan baik hingga ia dewasa nanti?"  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?, kau seperti ingin berpisah saja darinya"  
"Aniyo ajumma, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haru"  
"Kau memang Appa yang baik" sahutnya sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.  
"Appa" panggil Haru  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun bergegas menghampirinya, lalu duduk bersama.  
"Haru~ah, tadi Haru berdoa apa?" Tanya Shindong  
"Haru berdoa, Haru ingin selalu bersama Appa" sahutnya polos.  
"Apa hanya itu?" Tanya Shindong  
"Ani"  
"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya penasaran "Haru ingin bertemu eomma" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun menatap nanar Haru, Kyuhyun sedih saat mendengar keinginan Haru, bahkan hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ibu kandung Haru, yang sangat tega meninggalkan Haru.  
Shindong menatap Kyuhyun, lalu Shindong berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan gurauannya pada Haru.  
"Haru tunggu disini sebentar ya" ucap Shindong.  
"Hyeong mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun  
"Tunggu disini sebentar" sahut Shindong.  
Kemudian Shindong ke luar dari rumah Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Shindong datang kembali.  
"Annyeong hashimnikaa" sapa Shindong berpura-pura menjadi wanita dengan mengganti pakaiannya.  
"Hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut. "Haru~ah, eomma datang" ucap Shindong menghampirinya.  
"Shireo!, Haru gak mau punya eomma jelek seperti ajussi" tolak Haru, spontan Kyuhyun dan pemilik rumah tertawa karena ucapan polos Haru.  
"Bukankah Haru ingin bertemu dengan eomma?" Ucap Shindong  
"Shireo!, Haru mau bersama Appa saja, gak mau punya eomma" sahutnya, sambil pindah posisi duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun, dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, Appa lebih baik dari pada eomma. Selama ini, hanya Appa saja yang merawat juga melindungi Haru. Apa Haru tega, jika melihat Appa bersedih karena Haru ingin bertemu dengan eomma?" Tanya Shindong padanya.  
Haru diam dan menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu Haru menggelengkan kepala, "Aniyo, Haru hanya ingin Appa" sahut Haru kemudian menangis sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun.  
"Huwaaaa" tangisnya.  
"Ish!, hyeong jadi membuat Haru menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenangkan Haru.  
"Mianhe" sesal Shindong  
"Haru~ah, halmoni punya hadiah untuk Haru" ucap pemilik rumah dan menyodorkan kado pada Haru, dengan seketika tangis Haru berhenti, dan membuat Shindong tertawa karenanya.  
"Mwo?, setelah mendengar hadiah, Haru jadi berhenti menangis?, hahaha"  
Haru menyeka air matanya, lalu menyambut pemberian pemilik rumah tersebut.  
"Haru~ah, ucap apa jika diberi sesuatu?" Kyuhyun mengingatkannya.  
"Gumapseumnida Halmoni" ucap Haru sopan.  
Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Haru. Kemudian Haru segera membuka kado itu di pangkuan Kyuhyun.  
"Ajussi juga punya hadiah untuk Haru" ucap Shindong, kemudian ia memberikan kado yang sudah ia letakkan di dekat meja makan sebelum Haru dan Kyuhyun pulang. Shindong meletakkan kado pemberiannya di atas meja dekat kue tart.  
"Gumapseumnida ajussi" ucap Haru  
"Ne" sahut Shindong senang.  
"Kyu, kau tidak memberi hadiah untuk Haru?" Tanya Shindong  
"Haru tidak ingin, jika aku membeli hadiah untuknya"  
"Wae?, bukankah ini hari ulang tahunnya?"  
"Haru tidak ingin aku membuang uang membeli hadiah untuknya, kata Haru, ia kasihan padaku yang sudah bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang"  
"Haru memang anak yang baik" sahut Shindong  
"Nde hyeong, aku semakin sayang pada Haru"  
"Ne"

*GMASC*

Changmin menemui Hana di kamarnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Hana bermain boneka pemberiannya di lantai bersama dengan boneka dan alat masak-masakan yang lain.  
"Hana~ah, apa samchon boleh ikut bermain?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di dekat Hana.  
"Boleh, tapi samchon jadi pembelinya, Hana yang jualan kue nya" sahut Hana  
"Ok" sahut Changmin semangat.  
Yoochun berencana ingin memanggil Hana, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat Hana gembira saat bermain dengan Changmin.  
"Changmin~ah, sebenarnya…beberapa hari yang lalu, hyeong pernah melihat Kyuhyun, tapi hyeong masih ragu untuk memberitahumu, karena hyeong hanya melihatnya sepintas saja" batin Yoochun.  
"Hyeong berharap, suatu hari kau dapat bertemu dengan sahabat dekatmu itu" batinnya lagi.

*GMASC*  
Malam hari

Donghae masih belum pulang ke rumah, karena ia sedang pergi ke Club malam untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Ia sengaja menyewa ruangan VIP, khusus untuknya bersama ke-5 orang teman kuliahnya dulu. Donghae menyewa wanita panggilan untuk menyenangkan mereka.  
Satu persatu wanita panggilan itu datang, hingga salah satu wanita membuat Donghae terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.  
"K…kau…" Ucapnya

*GMASC*

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, saat  
mendengar Haru membangunkannya. Kyuhyun  
panik saat Haru terlihat pucat dan susah  
bernafas karena Asma nya kambuh.  
"Appa~~, sakit" ucap Haru merengek dan  
memegang dadanya.  
Kyuhyun segera menggendong Haru, lalu Kyuhyun ke luar dari rumah sederhananya untuk membawa Haru ke Klinik terdekat, bahkan karena paniknya Kyuhyun berlari tanpa mengenakan Mantel juga alas kaki.  
Kyuhyun hanya memakaikan Mantel miliknya ke tubuh Haru.  
Sepanjang jalan berlari menuju  
Klinik,Kyuhyun menangis, "Haru~ah, Appa  
mohon, bertahanlah" ucapnya  
"Uhuk…uhuk…" batuknya sambil mencoba untuk bernafas. Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga ia tiba di depan klinik, namun sayangnya klinik itu sudah tutup. Kyuhyun mengambil pilihan untuk membawa Haru ke rumah sakit. Jarak dari rumah menuju rumah sakit cukup jauh. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah nyawa Haru.  
"Bertahanlah Haru, Appa mohon" gumamnya sambil terus berlari. Sekitar 45 menit berlari tanpa henti, kini Kyuhyun tiba di rumah sakit.  
"Tolong!, tolong anak saya!" Serunya.  
Beberapa perawat segera mengambil tindakan untuk memindahkan Haru ke ranjang dorong dan melarikannya ke UGD, dan Kyuhyun ikut bersama mereka.  
"Anda silahkan tunggu di luar, kami akan menolong anak Anda" ucap salah seorang perawat padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat, bahkan darah hitam pekat mengalir dari hidungnya. Kali ini pinggang Kyuhyun terasa menyakitkan. Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya, namun gagal. Kyuhyun rebah karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang di deritanya.  
"Jebal…,jangan beri aku penyakit ganas. Aku masih ingin hidup…aku ingin menjaga Haru…jebal" batin Kyuhyun. Ia meneteskan air mata, karena rasa sakit pada pinggangnya membuat pandangannya semakin kabur, hingga perlahan-lahan semua menjadi gelap.

*GMASC*

Hyorin yang terlelap, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Andwae!, Kyuhyun~ahhhh!"  
Hyorin terbangun dan duduk, ia memegang dadanya dan air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya.  
"Kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu anakku?" Gumamnya.

TBC  
Mian, aku baru bisa lanjutin ff ini. Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan ya dengan Haru dan Kyuhyun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 7

~Sebelumnya~

*GMASC*

Hyorin yang terlelap, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Andwae!, Kyuhyun~ahhhh!"  
Hyorin terbangun dan duduk, ia memegang dadanya dan air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya.  
"Kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu anakku?" Gumamnya.

~Selanjutnya~  
Teukie yang baru saja pulang, ia bergegas menemui Hyorin yang berteriak di dalam kamar.  
"Yeoboe, kau kenapa?" Tanya Teukie yang kini duduk di tepi kasur, dan memegang kedua tangan Hyorin.  
"Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun"  
" Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun!, saja yang kau pikirkan!"  
"Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun itu anak kita, darah daging kita"  
"Tapi anak itu telah membuat kita malu!"  
" Ok!, mungkin dulu Kyuhyun sudah membuat kita malu, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda yeoboe. Apa kau tidak merindukannya?!"  
"Sudahlah!, aku tidak ingin membahas anak itu lagi!" Kesal Teukie dan beranjak dari kasur, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.  
"Tolong siapkan, piyama ku" ucap Teukie di depan kamar mandi, tanpa menatap Hyorin, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.  
Hyorin hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya, ia tahu bahwa Teukie begitu keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga merindukan Kyuhyun. Hyorin beranjak dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, untuk mengambilkan piyama Teukie yang selalu mereka bawa, jika mereka bepergian jauh.

*GMASC*

Sungmin merasa sangat bosan dan tidak bisa tidur. Ia berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya di dalam rumah mewah yang pemiliknya tidak ada satu pun kecuali pelayan. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku piyama, Sungmin berjalan mengitari Taman belakang rumah tersebut.  
"Anda belum tidur, tuan?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita yang terlihat membawa pot bunga mawar putih.  
"Saya tidak bisa tidur" sahutnya  
"Oh, apa Anda ingin saya buatkan cemilan atau minuman hangat?"  
"Tidak perlu"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"  
"Tunggu sebentar"  
"Ne, ada apa Tuan?"  
"Apa benar Kyuhyun sedang kuliah di Harvard?"  
Pelayan itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, tapi dengan berat hati ia harus berbohong di depannya, karena itu adalah perintah dari majikannya.  
"Nde, tuan muda Kyuhyun kuliah di Harvard mengambil jurusan Hukum, tapi sudah lama tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar pada tuan dan nyonya besar"  
"Oh, jadi Kyuhyun memang kuliah di sana. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar pada Teukie hyeong?" Gumamnya.  
"Saya permisi dulu tuan, jika Anda perlu sesuatu bisa panggil saya atau pelayan yang lainnya"  
"Ne"  
Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam di Taman belakang.  
"Kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh?, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar pada kedua orang tuanya" batin Sungmin.

*GMASC*

Club Malam

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Suny?"  
"Huh!, kau pasti terkejut melihatku kan?"  
"Sudah lupakan saja, sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" Usirnya, Donghae mendorong Suny saat mereka berbicara tidak jauh dari ruangan yang ia sewa, hingga Suny mundur beberapa langkah.  
"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Oppa!, bahkan Ji Won eonnie tewas karena menyelamatkanmu, kau tetap tidak berubah, kau sangat angkuh!"  
Donghae terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Suny, "Mwo?! ,Ji Won tewas karena menyelamatkanku?!, kau pasti bercanda!" Sahutnya kesal.  
" Huh!, semoga saja kau menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu itu oppa!" Ucap Suny menatapnya sinis, lalu berencana pergi meninggalkan Donghae.  
"Jangan pergi!, kau belum menjelaskannya padaku!"  
"Kau cari saja kebenarannya sendiri, semoga saja kau menyesal setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya!" Sahut Suny, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam dan masih memikirkan semua perkataan yang barusan saja ia dengar.  
"Ji Won tewas karena ku?" Gumamnya.

*GMASC*

Shindong sengaja tinggal bertetangga dengan Kyuhyun, karena Shindong adalah kakak kandung dari Ha Ji Won yang meninggal karena menyelamatkan Donghae saudara kandung Kyuhyun. Awalnya Shindong ingin membalas perbuatan Donghae pada Kyuhyun, namun dendam itu sirna ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu tulus merawat keponakannya yaitu Haru. Shindong sengaja tidak ingin memberitahu kebenaran itu pada Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak ingin merusak suasana kebahagiaan antara Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
Shindong meratapi wajah Ji Won pada foto keluarga yang ia miliki. Tangannya yang kasar meraba wajah cantik Ji Won di foto itu.  
"Ji Won~ah, hari ini Haru berulang tahun. Haru sangat mirip denganmu, ia memiliki hati yang baik"  
"Haru sangat beruntung karena bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu?, Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Haru. Jika kau masih hidup, kau pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat Haru tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar, lucu juga baik hati"  
"Jika saja Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa aku adalah samchon dari Haru, dan tahu Eomma kandung Haru yang sebenarnya, apakah Kyuhyun akan sangat membenciku?"  
"Huft!, semua ini terjadi karena laki-laki B*&amp;&amp;%+*&amp;%- itu!, jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membawanya paksa untuk menemuimu di makam!"  
"Kasihan Kyuhyun yang harus menanggung beban itu"

*GMASC*

Ke esokkan harinya

Haru membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok ayah kebanggaannya. Karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sekitarnya, Haru bangun, lalu turun dari kasur. Langkah kakinya yang mungil melangkah sambil berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang kini masih di rawat di UGD karena belum sadarkan diri, dan kondisinya sangat lemah.  
"Appa~~~!" Serunya sambil berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.  
"Appa~~~!" Serunya lagi, namun Kyuhyun tidak muncul di hadapannya.  
Haru terdiam di tengah-tengah lorong rumah sakit, ia menangis dan masih berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Appaaaaa~~~!"  
Seorang Dokter laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Yoochun, ia menghampiri Haru, saat ia melihat Haru berteriak memanggil ayahnya dan menangis.  
"Kenapa kamu menangis anak kecil?" Tanyanya ramah sembari berlutut di depan Haru dan menyeka air matanya.  
"Appa ku dimana?" Tanyanya sesenggukkan.  
"Apa Appa mu tidak menemanimu?"  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mau Appa" tangisnya pecah di depan Yoochun.  
"Jangan menangis ya, sekarang kita cari Appa mu" ucap Yoochun.  
"Ehmmm" sahut Haru dan menganggukkan kepalanya.  
Yoochun beranjak, lalu ia menggendong Haru untuk mencari ayahnya. Pertama kali yang Yoochun lakukan adalah bertanya pada perawat yang bertuga di bagian informasi untuk mencari keterangan tentang Haru.  
"Yo Jin~yang, apa kau tahu nama anak ini siapa? ,dan siapa yang mengantar anak ini ke rumah sakit?"  
"Nde, namanya Cho Haru, semalam ia dibawa kemari oleh Appa nya"  
"Apa Appa Haru sudah datang?, atau tadi di pergi lagi?"  
"Aniyo, sejak semalam Appa dari Cho Haru di rawat di UGD karena pingsan, hingga sekarang belum sadarkan diri"  
"Mwo?" Yoochun tampak terkejut saat mendengarnya.  
"Appa ku kenapa?" Tanya Haru menatap lekat Yoochun.  
"Aniyo, Haru~ah"  
"Apa Appa ku sakit?"  
"Mungkin Appa mu hanya kelelahan saja, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar Haru, nanti kalau Appa Haru sudah sadar, pasti akan mengunjungi Haru"  
"Haru mau Appa, ajussi" Yoochun merasa kasihan melihat Haru yang mulai menitikkan air matanya di depan Yoochun.  
"Baiklah, ajussi akan mengajak Haru untuk bertemu dengan Appa"  
"Ne"  
"O iya, siapa nama pasien?"  
"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun"  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, ada apa Dok?"  
"Aniyo, gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Kemudian Yoochun mengajak Haru menuju ruang UGD yang berada di lantai dasar. Sepanjang perjalanan Yoochun selalu terngiang dengan nama yang sangat mirip dengan sahabat adiknya.  
"Kyuhyun?, kenapa namanya sama dengan sahabat Changmin?, ah…tidak mungkin, marganya saja berbeda" batinnya.

*GMASC*

Hari ini Hyorin dan Teukie kembali ke Seoul. Di dalam pesawat, Hyorin lebih banyak diam karena ia selalu memikirkan nasib anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Teukie asik membaca koran.

*GMASC*

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah ia mabuk berat ketika pulang tengah malam. Ia duduk di atas kasur , rambutnya masih terlihat acak-acakkan, bahkan ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Donghae memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening akibat terlalu banyak minum semalam.  
Saat Donghae berencana beranjak dari kasur, ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena perkataan Suny kembali terngiang di telinganya.  
" Bahkan Ji Won eonnie tewas karena menyelamatkanmu, kau tetap tidak berubah oppa!, kau sangat angkuh!"  
"Apa maksud perkataan Suny semalam?, kapan Ji Won pernah menyelamatkan hidupku?" Gumamnya.

*GMASC*

Hana merasa bosan di kelas, karena Haru tidak masuk Sekolah. Hana menghampiri gurunya yang tampak mengerjakan sesuatu di meja.  
"Sonsaengnim, kenapa Haru tidak Sekolah?"  
"Saengnim juga tidak tahu, Hana. Mungkin saja Haru sedang sakit"  
"Oh"  
Kemudian Hana berbalik dan kembali ke kursinya, lalu bermain sendirian.

*GMASC*

Kini Yoochun dan Haru tiba di depan ruang UGD, dan masih menggendong Haru, Yoochun mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, karena di UGD terdapat beberapa pasien.  
Langkah kaki Yoochun terhenti tepat di depan ranjang pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Yoochun, bahwa ayah Haru ternyata adalah sahabat Changmin.  
"K…Kyuhyun?" Ucapnya.  
"Appaaaa" Haru menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak berdaya.

*GMASC*

Changmin mampir ke Cafe Ice Cream di dekat Sekolahnya dulu. Ia masuk dan duduk di kursi biasa yang selalu ia tempati bersama sahabat karibnya.  
Ia melambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan, kemudian pelayan tersebut menghampirinya.  
"Ne?"  
"Saya pesan Ice Cream Strawbery 1″  
"Ye" sahutnya dan mencatat menu pesanan Changmin. Saat Changmin mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, ia membuka dompet untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, dan Changmin tampak terkejut saat pelayan itu masih mengenali Kyuhyun.  
"Kemaren, namja itu kemari bersama seorang anak kecil" celetuknya saat melihat foto Changmin bersama Kyuhyun di dalam dompet Changmin.  
"Mwo?, jinchayo?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.  
"Nde, saya sangat yakin. Bahkan namja itu duduk sama di tempat Anda duduk saat ini"  
"Kyu, berarti kau tidak pergi jauh dari Seoul" batinnya.  
"Apa dia sering kemarin?"  
"Ani, baru kemaren namja itu kemari"  
"Gumawo untuk informasinya"  
"Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar, pesanan Anda akan segera di buatkan"  
"Ini uangnya, kembaliannya ambil saja"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Changmin.  
"Aku akan terus kemari, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu Kyu" batinnya.

TBC

Mian, aku gak bisa balas komen satu persatu.

cheongmal gumawo sudah mau baca ff ku ini ya, sebenernya ff ini sudah aku lanjutkan sampai chapter. 36


	8. Chapter 8

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt.8

*Sebelumnya*

"Ini uangnya, kembaliannya ambil saja"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Changmin.  
"Aku akan terus kemari, agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu Kyu" batinnya.

*Selanjutnya*

~GMASC~

Yoochun meninggalkan Haru bersama Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri, kemudian Yoochun menemui perawat yang bertugas di bagian UGD mengenai Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.  
"Il Jung~ssi, apa kau tahu siapa Dokter yang menangani pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"  
"Dokter Ahn Do Kwang yang menangani pasien itu" sahutnya  
"Apa Dokter Ahn, ada di ruangannya?"  
"Hari ini Dokter Ahn kemungkinan datang agak sore, karena Dokter Ahn masih ada urusan"  
"Baiklah, gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Yoochun sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ahn Do Kwang. Dengan langkah berat,, Yoochun pergi dari UGD, dan meninggalkan Haru bersama Kyuhyun, karena Yoochun harus kembali bekerja ke bagian anak.  
Haru yang berdiri di tepi ranjang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya. Tangan mungil Haru menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun, karena Haru takut jika Kyuhyun tidak bangun.  
"Appa…ironayo!"  
"Appa~~~"  
"Kenapa Appa belum bangun?"  
"Appa~~~"  
Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, ia membuka matanya. Haru tampak bahagia saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Appa~~" ucap Haru bahagia  
"Anak Appa tidak boleh menangis" ucap Kyuhyun lemah  
"Kenapa Appa bangunnya lama sekali?" Tanyanya polos.  
Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu ia melepas selang infus di lengannya. Salah seorang perawat memergoki Kyuhyun yang melepas infus di lengannya, dan perawat itu mencegah Kyuhyun untuk turun dari ranjang.  
"Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat!, kenapa infusnya Anda lepas?!" Tegur perawat tersebut sambil memanggil salah seorang perawat yang lain.  
"Eunji~ah…tolong ambilkan alat untuk infus yang baru" serunya  
"Ye"  
"Kenapa saya tidak boleh pulang?, apa karena saya belum membayar uang administrasi? ,saya janji pasti akan membayarnya" ucap Kyuhyun  
"Ini bukan karena hal itu, tapi Dokter Ahn mengatakan bahwa pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan pulang, sebelum hasil laboratorium Anda ke luar"  
"Apa Appa ku sakit?" Tanya Haru.  
Perawat tersebut menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai syarat untuk berbohong di depan Haru.  
"Aniyo, Appa mu cuma kelelahan saja" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh"  
Tidak berapa lama, Eunji datang membawa alat infus yang baru, kemudian memasang kembali di lengan Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa Appa ku harus pakai itu?" Tanya Haru dan menunjuk ke alat infus.  
"Oh ini hanya vitamin, agar Appa mu tidak kelelahan"  
"Jincha?" Tanyanya polos.  
"Nde" sahutnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Haru, lalu tersenyum padanya.

~GMASC~

Shindong menatap sebuah tas kecil berisi ponsel yang lupa ia berikan pada Kyuhyun kemaren.  
"Aigoo, kenapa aku lupa memberikan ini?" Ucap Shindong mengambil tas kecil di atas lemari.  
"Semoga saja Kyuhyun belum pergi bekerja" gumamnya, lalu ia bergegas ke luar rumah dan membawa tas itu untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun.  
Shindong merasa agak aneh saat melihat pintu pagar rumah Kyuhyun terbuka.  
"Hm…apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kerja?, tapi…, tidak biasanya pintu pagar ini terbuka begitu saja, jika Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya"  
"Atau mungkin Kyuhyun masih ada di rumah"  
"Sebaiknya aku masuk saja"  
Shindong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Shindong makin terkejut ketika pintu rumah Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka.  
"Apa Kyuhyun ada di dalam?" Pikirnya, Shindong pun berseru memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya. "Kyuuuu" panggilnya, namun tidak ada sahutan.  
"Aneh…, sandalnya masih ada, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyahut?"  
"Kyuuuu" panggilnya lagi seraya ia masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.  
Shindong terus saja memanggil Kyuhyun sambil ia memasuki kamar, dapur juga toilet tapi ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Kemana perginya mereka?, pintu rumah dan pagar tidak terkunci. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" Pikir Shindong.

~GMASC~

Hyorin dan Teuki telah tiba di Seoul. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan, Hyorin hanya diam dan tak ceria seperti biasanya. Teukie merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hyorin padanya. Sesekali Teukie menatap Hyorin yang sedang melamun dan menatap kearah jalan. Teukie memegang tangan Hyorin lembut, "Ada apa yeoboe?, aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?, ceritalah padaku"  
"Apakah aku harus mengatakan pada Teukie, apa yang Bora katakan padaku saat di Jepang?" Batinnya dan menatap lekat Teukie.  
"Ada apa sebenarnya?"  
"Aku merindukan anak bungsu kita"ucap Hyorin.  
"Selalu itu yang kau bahas!" Sahut Teukie kesal dan melepaskan tangannya pada Hyorin.  
"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"  
"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Kau tahu!, dalam sejarah keluargaku, tidak ada satupun anggota yang mempermalukan keluarganya!" Tegas Teukie.  
"Tapi Kyuhyun adalah anak kita. Bukan orang lain"  
"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah kau dari dulu tahu, bahwa aku tidak suka dipermalukan!"  
"Kau keras kepala sekali!, aku hanya takut, jika suatu saat kau akan menyesal!" Ucap Hyorin tampak kecewa pada Teukie.

~GMASC~

Changmin menghampiri pelayan yang pernah melihat Kyuhyun di Cafe itu.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya  
"Ini kartu nama saya, jika kau melihatnya, tolong kau hubungi aku di nomor ini" Changmin memberikan kartu namanya pada pelayan di Cafe tersebut.  
"Ne"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Changmin ke luar dari Cafe, karena mendapat kabar gembira, Changmin pun berniat pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Yoochun.  
"Yoochun hyeong harus mendengar kabar baik ini" gumamnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

~GMASC~

Haru duduk di ranjang bersama Kyuhyun. Haru menggambar pada sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh seorang perawat padanya. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kepala Haru lembut. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyangka bahwa di rumah sakit itu, ia akan bertemu dengan Yoochun yang datang lagi untuk menjenguknya.  
"Annyeong, Kyu" sapanya.  
"Hyeong" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat Yoochun datang untuk mengunjunginya.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?" tanya Yoochun.  
"A…apa hyeong datang sendiri?, bagaimana hyeong tahu aku disini?, Jebal jangan beritahu Changmin, jika aku dirawat di RS" pintanya  
"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahunya? ,kau tahu?!, sudah 3 tahun, Changmin selalu mencarimu."  
"Mianhe, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Changmin mencari keberadaanku"  
"Changmin selalu berusaha mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan ia sampai sakit hanya untuk mencari sahabat dekatnya yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar sedikitpun!"  
Haru menangis karena Yoochun memarahi Kyuhyun di depannya.  
"Kenapa ajussi marah sama Appa ku?!" Tangis Haru  
Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Haru lembut, "Dokter Yoochun tidak marah pada Appa, chagi. Appa dan Dokter Yoochun sedang berpura-pura saja kok"  
"Nde, ajussi tidak marah pada Appa mu"  
"Jincha?"  
"Nde" sahut Yoochun.  
"Hyeong, aku mohon kali ini untuk membantu ku. Jangan beritahu Changmin aku ada di sini, aku tidak ingin jika Changmin cemas karena aku dirawat"  
"Tapi, Kyu"  
"Ku mohon hyeong" melas Kyuhyun. "Arasseo, tapi untuk kali ini saja"  
"Ne hyeong"

~GMASC~

Sungmin menunggu Donghae di meja makan, Sungmin penasaran dengan sebuah nama yang selalu diigaukan Donghae ketika ia mabuk.  
"Siapa sebenarnya Ha Ji Won?, apa dia adalah kekasih Donghae?" Gumamnya.

*Flashback*

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kwang Soo yang memapah Donghae karena mabuk berat.  
"Tuan muda terlalu banyak minum, dan tidak biasanya tuan muda Donghae seperti ini" sahutnya  
"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar" ucap Sungmin dan mengambil alih tugas Kwang Soo  
"Tapi tuan…"  
"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau kembali saja untuk beristirahat" sahut Sungmin sembari ia berjalan meninggalkan Kwang Soo dan berjalan menuju kamar Donghae.  
"Kenapa aku harus mendengar namamu lagi Ha Ji Won?!"  
"Ha… Ji Won?" Ucap Sungmin.  
"Gara-gara kau!, aku harus melakukannya!, Hik…"  
"Dasar wanita Ja*&amp;%¥¥" umpatnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.  
Sungmin heran kenapa Donghae terdengar begitu membenci Ha Ji Won, nama yang baru kali ini ia dengar.

*Flashback End*

"Jika wanita itu adalah kekasihnya?, lalu kenapa Donghae mengumpat seperti itu?" Batinnya. "Annyeong samchon" sapa Donghae dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sungmin.  
"Ne, annyeong" sahut Sungmin.  
"Bagaimana? ,apa efek dari mabuk semalam masih terasa?" Tanya Sungmin  
"Sedikit" sahutnya sambil menyuap makanannya  
" O iya, Ha Ji Won itu siapa?"  
Donghae tampak terkejut hingga ia tersedak makanan yang baru saja ia suap.  
"Uhuk…uhuk…" Donghae buru-buru meminum air putihnya.  
"Kau tampak sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku"  
"Ah…O…Ha Ji Won itu adalah kenalanku sewaktu aku masih Kuliah"  
"Oh…" sahut Sungmin datar.  
"Aku tahu, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu Donghae" batin Sungmin.  
Donghae berusaha bersikap sepertu biasanya, namun Sungmin tetap mencurigai Donghae dari gelagatnya.  
"O iya, apa kau memiliki alamat email Kyuhyun?"  
"Mian samchon, aku tidak memilikinya" sahut Donghae  
"Samchon merasa ada yang aneh di rumah ini, seperti telah terjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui" ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil sayur.  
"Jincha?, mungkin itu hanya pikiran samchon saja. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak ada rahasia yang ditutupi" bohong Donghae.  
"Aku harap apa yang kau katakan itu benar" ucap Sungmin terdengar dingin, dan Donghae hanya diam saja.

*GMASC*

Changmin tiba di Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Yoochun. Ia menerawang mencari sosok hyeong nya. Changmin selalu bersikap ramah pada semua perawat, juga Dokter di rumah sakit itu, karena mereka mengenal bahwa Changmin adalah namdongsaeng Yoochun.  
Changmin bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang ditemuinya.  
"Areum~yang, apa kau melihat Yoochun hyeong?"  
"Dokter Yoochun ada di bagian UGD"sahutnya.  
"Gumawo"  
"Ne" Changmin bergegas mencari Yoochun menuju bagian UGD. Ketika Changmin berada dilorong rumah sakit dan sudah dekat bagian UGD, Changmin berseru memanggil Yoochun yang baru saja ke luar dari bagian UGD.  
"Hyeongggg"  
Yoochun tampak terkejut saat melihat Changmin menemuinya. Yoochun mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri Changmin.  
"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Yoochun  
"Hyeong, hari ini aku senang sekali" sahut Changmin. Yoochun mengajak Changmin melangkah meninggalkan bagian UGD, agar Changmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.  
"Kau senang kenapa?, apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Tebak Yoochun.  
"Bingo!, hyeong tepat sekali" langkah kaki Yoochun terhenti saat mendengar ucapan girang Changmin.  
"Kau sudah menemukannya?"  
"Ani, hanya saja, sewaktu aku pergi ke Cafe Ice Cream dekat dengan SMA ku, salah satu pelayan disana mengatakan pernah melihat Kyuhyun, saat ia melihat foto Kyuhyun di dompetku, bukankah itu kabar bahagia hyeong?"  
"Syukurlah jika kau belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" batinnya.  
"Kenapa hyeong diam?, hyeong tidak suka mendengarnya?"  
"Mwo?!, kau pikir hyeong tidak suka kau bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun?, hahaha" Candanya  
"Ish!" Ucapnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Ekspresi hyeong terlihat aneh"  
"Kau ini!, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"  
"Ehm…, aku sudah memberikan kartu namaku pada pelayan itu. Aku berharap, ia dapat memberiku kabar baik"  
"Itu tindakan yang sangat tepat" puji Yoochun.  
"O iya, apa kau sudah menjemput Hana di Sekolah?"  
"Aigooo, aku lupa hyeong. Aku harus segera meluncur ke Sekolahnya, kalau tidak, Hana pasti akan marah besar"  
"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Hyeong tidak mau jika Hana menangis karena terlambat di jemput"  
"Beres hyeong. Aku pergi sekarang!"  
"Ne, ingat! Jangan ngebut"  
"Ok Bos" sahut Changmin, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap kepergian Changmin.  
"Mian, jika hyeong menyembunyikan keberadaan Kyuhyun darimu, Changmin" gumamnya pelan.

*GMASC*

Sungmin menerima telepon dari salah satu teman karibnya yang sudah ia kenal selama 2 tahun ini.  
"Yoboseyo…, Do Kwang~ah, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarmu,…ok, kita bertemu di rumah makan Jepang…,ok…aku segera kesana" tut, Sungmin memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana setelah ia menerima telepon dari Ahn Do Kwang.  
Sungmin bergegas ke luar dari rumah, dan menggunakan salah satu Mobil milik Teukie ,lalu pergi menuju rumah makan Jepang.

TBC  
Mian pendek, dan baru bisa aku share sekarang.


	9. Chapter 9

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt.9

*Sebelumnya*

*GMASC*  
Sungmin menerima telepon dari salah satu teman karibnya yang sudah ia kenal selama 2 tahun ini.  
"Yoboseyo…, Do Kwang~ah, sudah  
lama aku tidak mendengar kabarmu,… ok, kita bertemu di rumah makan Jepang…,ok…aku segera kesana" tut, Sungmin memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana setelah ia menerima telepon dari Ahn Do Kwang.  
Sungmin bergegas ke luar dari rumah, dan menggunakan salah satu Mobil milik Teukie ,lalu pergi menuju rumah makan Jepang.

*Selanjutnya*

Tidak berapa lama Sungmin pergi, Hyorin dan Teukie tiba di rumah. Teukie yang merasa kesal pada Hyorin, ia lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Hyorin duduk di sofa putih ,di ruang tamu. Hyorin menyandarkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia segera merogoh tas hitam bling bling miliknya, untuk mengambil ponsel.  
Hyorin mencari nama Bora di kontak menunya. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh layar ponsel menurun, hingga akhirnya Hyorin menemukan nama Bora.  
Hyorin segera mengirim pesan pada Bora untuk meminta alamat dimana, keponakannya bekerja. Ia sangat berharap jawaban Bora dapat memberikan pencerahan dalam hidupnya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

*GMASC*

Teukie duduk di kursi pada ruangan kerjanya. Ia membuka laci meja, dan mengeluarkan pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar Kyuhyun memegang piala saat Kyuhyun memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika. Dalam foto itu, Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia dari senyum lebarnya.  
"Kyu…, bukannya Appa tidak ingin memaafkanmu. Tapi….Appa sangat kecewa atas perbuatanmu Kyu. Mianhe…" batinnya dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun di foto tersebut.

*GMASC*

Kyuhyun tampak sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mencari kesempatan disaat para perawat disibukkan dengan pasien-pasien korban kecelakaan. Kyuhyun mengajak Haru untuk lari dari rumah sakit.  
"Appa…, apa kita mau pulang?" Tanyanya digendongan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil menggendong Haru, agar ia bisa lari dari rumah sakit.  
"Nde, kita pulang hari ini juga" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan pakaian semalam, ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Haru, Kyuhyun melapisi pakaian pasien Haru dengan Mantel miliknya yang diletakkan perawat di atas meja.  
Kyuhyun tampak bahagia karena ia berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit.  
"Mianhe, jika uangku sudah terkumpul, aku akan membayar administrasinya" batin Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan lingkungan rumah sakit.  
Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam Bis, ketika sebuah Bis berhenti tepat tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun dan Haru duduk di kursi paling belakang.  
"Apa Haru masih sesak napasnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.  
"Ani" sahut Haru menggeleng  
"Syukurlah chagi" ucapnya lega.  
"Appa, aku lapar"  
"Nanti setelah tiba di rumah, Appa akan membuatkan Haru Ramyun, Ok"  
"Ok" sahut Haru gembira sambil membuat bentuk Ok dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang di tautkannya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Haru.  
"Appa~~~" panggil Haru  
"Ne"  
"Tadi, kenapa Appa tidurnya lama sekali?, Appa jangan tidur lama-lama lagi ya, nanti Haru kesepian" pintanya polos.  
Kyuhyun menatap lirih Haru, lalu ia mendudukkan Haru di atas pangkuannya.  
"Haru tidak perlu takut kesepian, karena Appa akan selalu bersama Haru"  
"Appa janji?"  
"Ne, Appa janji"  
Haru memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu ia berbalik dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.  
"Haru sayang Appa" ucapnya  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Appa juga sayang Haru" sahutnya.  
Haru bahagia dengan sahutan Kyuhyun, hingga ia memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya di depannya, dan hal itu memmbuat Kyuhyun gemas pada Haru.

*GMASC*

Sungmin tiba di depan rumah makan Jepang. Ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana untuk menghubugi Ahn Do Kwang.  
"Do Kwang~ah, kau dimana?,…baiklah, aku datang" Sungmin menutup telepon dan segera masuk ke dalam.  
Matanya menerawang mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.  
"Sungmin~ahhh" Do Kwang beranjak dari kursi dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sungmin.  
Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Do Kwang, "Lama tidak bertemu" ucap Do Kwang bahagia  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin dan duduk di depannya.  
"Mau makan apa?" Tawar Do Kwang "Samakan saja seperti mu"  
"Ok"  
"Pelayan!" Panggil Do Kwang, pelayan itu segera menghampiri Do Kwang, dan ia memesankan Sungmin Sup Ayam Ginseng sama sepertinya.  
"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin  
"Ya, lumayan sibuk. Hehehe, karena pasien ku banyak juga"  
"Begitulah namanya seorang Dokter" sahut Sungmin tersenyum.  
"O iya, apa kau menetap di Korea?, atau kau cuma sekedar liburan saja?" Tanya Do Kwang  
"Awalnya aku hanya ingin liburan saja sekitar 1 minggu, tapi sepertinya aku akan lama disini" sahut Sungmin lesu sambil menghela napas  
"Kau sedang ada masalah?"  
"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan keponakan kesayanganku, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang"  
"Kenapa kau tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya?, apa keponakanmu lari dari rumahnya?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku agak curiga dengan semua orang di rumah itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka dariku"  
"Mungkin masalah itu besar, hingga mereka tidak ingin kau tahu"  
"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku masalah yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak yakin jika masalah itu berasal dari Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin yang curhat pada Do Kwang.  
"Kyuhyun?" Do Kwang jadi teringat dengan nama pasiennya semalam.  
"Nde, namanya Lee Kyuhyun" sahut Sungmin  
"Oh, aku pikir namanya Cho Kyuhyun"  
"Bukan, tapi nama belakangnya sama ya" ucap Sungmin.  
"Maka dari itu, aku pikir Kyuhyun pasien ku itu adalah keponakanmu, ternyata marga nya beda, jadi tidak mungkin dia keponakanmu" sahut Do Kwang.  
Tidak berapa lama pesanan Sungmin datang, dan pelayan itu meletakkan makanan di atas meja, kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi.  
"Oh, o iya…memangnya pasienmu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sakit apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.  
"Aku juga tidak yakin dengan diagnosisku, tapi…sepertinya pasien ku itu menderita kanker ginjal"  
"Kanker ginjal? ,memangnya ada penyakit itu?"  
"Ada, tapi cukup langka" sahutnya sambil menuang soju ke gelasnya.  
"Oh, semoga saja pasienmu itu bisa disembuhkan" do'a Sungmin  
" Aku tidak yakin Sungmin, karena sepertinya penyakitnya cukup parah, dan semoga saja dia mau melakukan pengobatan"  
"Aamin" katanya.  
Drt…Drt…  
Do Kwang segera menjawab telepon yang ternyata berasal dari Rumah Sakit.  
"Yoboseyo…mwo?!, pasien Cho Kyuhyun kabur?, kenapa kalian bisa lengah begitu?,…ya sudah tidak apa-apa" Do Kwang tampak kesal setelah menerima telepon dari Rumah Sakit.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Pasien itu kabur dari Rumah Sakit, padahal kondisi nya tidak baik" lesu Do Kwang  
"Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa membayar biaya administrasi Rumah Sakit, jadi dia kabur" ucap Sungmin sambil menyuap makanannya.  
"Aku tidak masalah jika pasienku tidak bisa membayarnya, tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu hasil dari penyakitnya itu, jika tidak segera di tangani, takutnya akan semakin parah" kesal Do Kwang  
"Kau memang Dokter yang baik, sejak dulu kau selalu mengutamakan pasienmu" puji Sungmin  
"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Sungmin"  
"Kau benar. Huft…, membicarakan tentang pasienmu, aku jadi merindukan keponakanku"  
"Sabarlah Sungmin, semoga saja kau segera bertemu dengan keponakanmu"  
"Aamiin"  
"O iya, kalau kau membutuhkan teman untuk curhat, hubungi saja aku, atau kau bisa menemuiku di Rumah Sakit"  
"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan teman bicara" sahutnya  
"Itulah gunanya sahabat" ucap Do Kwang  
"Kau benar, hehehe"  
"Ya sudah, ayo di habiskan makananmu"  
"Hm" angguk Sungmin.

*GMASC*

Donghae datang ke Club yang sering ia kunjungi. Walau Club itu belum buka, tapi ia bisa masuk karena ia sudah menjadi langganan di Club itu. Donghae sengaja datang untuk mencari Suny.  
"Tumben kau datang siang-siang begini?" tanya pemilik Club padanya.  
"Apa yeoja bernama Suny sudah datang?" Tanyanya  
"Hari ini Suny tidak datang, dia mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari karena ia harus pulang ke Kampungnya" sahut pemilik Club bernama Dong Jun  
"Oh, o iya…, apa kau memiliki alamat rumahnya?, atau no ponselnya?" Tanya Donghae  
"Kalau no ponselnya aku ada, sebentar" ucap Dong Jun sambil memeriksa kontak di ponselnya.  
Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Donghae diberi no Ponsel Suny oleh Dong Jun.  
"Ini nomor nya" Dong Jun memperlihatkan nomor Suny padanya, kemudian Donghae segera mencatat di Ponselnya.  
"Cheongmal gumawo" ucap Donghae senang.  
"Aku senang jika dapat membantu pelangganku" sahutnya.  
"Aku pergi dulu, nanti malam aku akan datang lagi untuk bersenang-senang pastinya"  
"Ok"  
Kemudian Donghae pergi meninggalkan Club untuk ke Kantor. Sepanjang jalan menuju kantor, Donghae mencoba menghubungi nomor Suny, tapi tidak aktif.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku Suny!" Kesalnya  
Donghae mencoba menghubunginya lagi, tapi masih tidak aktif.  
"Sial!" Umpatnya geram dan membanting ponselnya ke kursi sebelahnya.

*GMASC*

Changmin menjemput Hana di Sekolah, Hana memasang wajah cemberutnya sepanjang jalan menuju pulang ke rumah mereka.  
"Hana~ah, mianhe…samchon janji akan tepat waktu untuk jemput Hana"  
"Samchon bohong!, Hana gak percaya" sahut Hana kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin.  
"Ayolah Hana, jangan marah begitu!, pleaseee…" mohon Changmin sambil fokus mengemudikan mobil.  
"Tapi samchon temenin Hana ke rumah Haru ya?" Pinta Hana lalu menatap Changmin.  
"Memangnya Hana tahu rumah Haru dimana?"  
"Gak tau. Hehehe" cengir Hana malu.  
"Jadi bagaimana mau ke rumah Haru?"  
"Besok samchon tanya sama sonsaengnim Hana, minta alamat Haru. Ya…" pinta Hana.  
Melihat Hana yang memelas padanya, Changmin jadi luluh.  
"Baiklah, besok samchon tanya alamat Haru ke saengnim Hana. Ok!"  
"Ok, gumawo samchon" Hana bahagia sekali karena Changmin mau memenuhi keinginannya.

*GMASC*

Kyuhyun dan Haru kembali ke rumah. Kyuhyun tampak bingung karena Shindong terlelap sambil bersandar di teras rumah Kyuhyun.  
Haru turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun, lalu langkah mungilnya berlari kearah Shindong untuk membangunkannya.  
"Ajussiiiiiii!" teriak Haru di telinga Shindong, hingga Shindong terbangun karena kaget.  
"Aigoo, Haru~ah…, telinga ajussi bisa tuli " ucap Shindong sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.  
"Hahahahaha" tawa Haru pecah karena berhasil mengerjai Shindong.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri Shindong.  
"Hyeong tidak kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Haru sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"…" Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kau darimana saja?, kenapa rumah tidak di kunci begini?"  
"Semalam asma Haru kambuh, jadi aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Mwo?!, lalu apa kata Dokter?" Cemas Shindong  
"Aku tidak bertanya hyeong, karena aku tidak bertemu dengan Dokter yang menangani Haru"  
"Oh… ,o iya…kenapa wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali?!, kau sakit?"  
"Aniyo" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"Ajussi, tadi Appa tidurnya lamaaaaa sekali, Haru sampai takut, terus Dokternya marahin Appa " celetuk Haru yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan pintu. Spontan Kyuhyun bingung di depan Shindong.  
"Tidur lama?" sahut Shindong, dan menatap Kyuhyun curiga.  
"Hm" angguk Haru, kemudian Haru kembali masuk ke dalam untuk bermain.  
"I…itu…, mungkin karena aku kelelahan saja hyeong" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, hyeong perhatikan beberapa bulan ini kau kelihatan kurus, wajahmu juga pucat. Sebaiknya kau periksa ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyeong, jangan cemas begitu. O iya, setelah membuat Ramyun untuk Haru, aku harus kembali ke Cafe untuk kerja. Aku titip Haru, ya hyeong"  
"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja dulu hari ini?"  
"Kemaren aku sudah izin hyeong, aku tidak ingin jika gajiku di potong lagi, gara-gara aku tidak masuk kerja"  
"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Kyu!"  
"Hehehe" cengir Kyuhyun.  
" O iya, ini untuk mu" Shindong menyerahkan ponsel yang ia beli untuk Kyuhyun.  
"Untuk apa hyeong memberikan ini?, aku bisa membelinya sendiri nanti" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai namdongsaeng ku sendiri. Lagi pula, kau tidak memiliki ponsel. Jadi ponsel ini bisa kau gunakan, dan agar lebih mudah untuk menghubungimu" paksa Shindong memberikan ponsel itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe hyeong, aku selalu merepotkanmu"  
"Kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku, karena aku senang menolongmu. Kau Appa yang baik untuk Haru".  
"Cheongmal gumawo" .  
"Ne, o iya…,di dalam kotak itu sudah ada nomornya, dan sudah hyeong aktifkan."  
"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu hyeong"  
"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini hadiahku untukmu"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne" Shindong meranngkul pundak Kyuhyun, dan ia bahagia karena sudah melakukan sesuatu agar membuat Kyuhyun senang.

*GMASC*

Kyuhyun pergi ke Cafe untuk bekerja, setelah ia menitipkan Haru pada Shindong. Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyangka jika di Cafe itu, Teukie datang bersama rekan kerjanya yang berasal dari Italy untuk membahas sesuatu di ruangan VIP. Kyuhyun diminta oleh manajer Cafe untuk mengantarkan pesanan Teukie ke ruangan VIP.  
Sesuai dengan tugasnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai 2 sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir berisi Kopi juga Pancake Tiramisu. Teukie dan Kyuhyun awalnya tidak menyangka mereka dapat bertemu di Cafe itu, karena Teukie sedang berdiri menghadap jendela sambil menelpon seseorang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meletakkan satu persatu cangkir ke atas meja, hingga Kyuhyun sedikit ceroboh dan menjatuhkan cangkir hingga pecah.  
Prang!  
Teukie segera menoleh keasal suara, betapa terkejutnya Teukie hingga ia menjatuhkan ponselnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun di depan matanya, dan salah satu klien Teukie mencaci maki Kyuhyun karena kecerobohannya.  
"DASAR BODOH!, KAU TAHU BERAPA HARGA SEPATU INI?! HUH!" bentaknya  
"Mian, saya tidak sengaja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan klien Teukie.  
"Teukie~ssi, sebaiknya kita pindah Cafe saja" ajak salah satu klien padanya.  
Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ketika klien itu menyebut nama Teukie. Kyuhyun yang 3 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu Teukie, ia menatapnya lekat, hingga air matanya jatuh dipelupuk matanya, dan ia bergumam pelan " Ap…pa"  
Teukie berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, dan ia menyetujui saran dari kliennya itu, kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja di depan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun terdiam mematung dan ia menundukkan wajahnya. Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras, karena Teukie terlihat tidak peduli padanya lagi. Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memunguti sisa pecahan cangkir ke nampan. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit karena beban di dadanya.  
Kyuhyun berhenti memunguti pecahan gelas, saat jari telunjuknya terluka karena pecahan kaca tersebut. Ia memandangi jarinya yang berdarah.  
Luka yang menggores jarinya tidak seberapa di banding dengan luka di hatinya.  
"Kenapa Appa acuh padaku?, apakah Appa masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" Batinnya, dan air matanya masih saja mengalir.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt.10

*sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun berhenti memunguti pecahan gelas, saat jari telunjuknya terluka karena pecahan kaca tersebut. Ia memandangi jarinya yang berdarah.  
Luka yang menggores jarinya tidak seberapa di banding dengan luka di hatinya.  
"Kenapa Appa acuh padaku?, apakah Appa masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" Batinnya, dan air matanya masih saja mengalir.

*selanjutnya*

"Kau harus semangat Kyu!, walau kini Appa mu bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi, kau masih memiliki Haru!" Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.  
"Nde, aku berjuang hidup seperti ini karena Haru" gumamnya pelan. Manajer Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi, karena salah satu pengunjung Cafe itu, mencaci maki Cafe karena kecerobohan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.  
"Cho Kyuhyun!, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pengunjung Cafe tadi?!" bentaknya.  
Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf.  
"Cheongmal mianhe, saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas"  
"Kau terlalu ceroboh!, sebagai hukumannya, kau harus lembur nanti malam untuk membersihkan Cafe!"  
"Ne" sahutnya, kemudian Manajer pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya.  
Kyuhyun jongkok kembali dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah pecahan beling itu Kyuhyun bersihkan, ia berencana turun, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat ponsel Teukie tergeletak di lantai. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekati ponsel tersebut. Tangannya meraih ponsel itu, dan menatapnya lekat. Meski sudah 3 tahun lamanya, tapi Kyuhyun masih mengenali ponsel itu. Kyuhyun segera memasukkan ponsel Teukie ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia bergegas turun ke bawah.

Donghae tiba di Perusahaan, ia duduk di dalam ruangannya, Donghae tidak berhenti berusaha menghubungi Suny.  
Donghae mendengus kesal, dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan kasar, ketika telepon di ruangannya berbunyi. Ia menjawab telepon dengan ketus,"Ada apa?!"  
"Hari ini Anda memiliki rapat penting dengan Klien dari Malaysia"  
"Katakan saja, saya ada urusan hari ini!"  
"Tapi Anda sudah mengatur jadwal dengan Mr. Malik seminggu yang lalu"  
"Sudah saya katakan!, batalkan saja rapat itu!, saya masih banyak urusan!" Bentak Donghae, lalu menutup teleponnya.  
"Dasar Sekretaris Bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

Di luar ruangan Donghae, sekretaris nya merasa tidak betah bekerja dengan atasan sepertinya.  
"Sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja!, jika terus bekerja dengan atasan sepertinya, aku akan selalu serba salah" gumamnya.  
Ternyata sekretaris Donghae, menyebarkan keputusannya untuk resign pada beberapa teman kerjanya, dan hal ini pula yang membuat mereka ikut mengundurkan diri.  
Setelah 2 jam berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya, Donghae ke luar, dan ia tampak terkejut ketika melihat penjaga di perusahaannya berdiri di depan ruangannya.  
"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya  
"Saya kemari karena ingin menyerahkan surat resign dari beberapa pegawai"  
"Resign?" Donghae tampak sangat terkejut, karna mendengar perkataannya.  
"Nde, tuan"  
Donghae mengambil kasar surat-surat itu, lalu ia melangkah mendekati tong sampah ,kemudian membuangnya.  
"Perusahaan ini akan tetap berjalan tanpa mereka!" Ucap Donghae terdengar angkuh, lalu Donghae pergi meninggalkan kantornya.  
Donghae merasa kesal dengan semua masalah yang di hadapinya, terlebih lagi karena Suny sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Shindong menemani Haru di rumah. Shindong menatap lekat Haru yang bermain peran bersama dua boneka beruang dan kelinci miliknya.  
"Ji Won~ah, kau lihat…anakmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik dan lucu. Haru sangat mirip sekali denganmu" batin Shindong.  
"Ajussi"panggil Haru  
"Ne?"  
"Kenapa Appa lama sekali pulangnya?"  
"Appa Haru kerja, mungkin malam baru pulang"  
"Kenapa Appa kerja terus? ,Haru kan jadi kesepian" keluh Haru.  
"Appa kerja untuk biaya Sekolah Haru, untuk makan…untuk bayar rumah…" Shindong menjelaskannya pada Haru.  
"Coba aja ada Eomma…, pasti enak" sahutnya lesu.  
Shindong terenyuh mendengarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.  
"Tapi Haru, masih ada Appa yang sayang sama Haru" ucap Shindong ,mendekati Haru lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.  
Tiba-tiba saja Haru menangis di depan Shindong.  
"Haru kenapa?"  
"Ajussi…Haru takut…" sahutnya sesenggukkan.  
"Takut kenapa?"  
"Haru takut, kalau Appa tidur lama, gak bangun-bangun lagi" sahutnya polos.  
Shindong mendekap erat Haru, dan menenangkannya.  
"Appa Haru tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Haru"  
"Haru takut, Appa seperti di rumah sakit tadi"  
"Mungkin tadi Appa Haru sangat lelah, jadi tidurnya lama"  
"Tapi tadi tangan Appa di tusuk, Haru takut"  
Shindong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tapi ia dapat mencerna ucapan polos Haru.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun di rumah sakit tadi?" Pikirnya.

Ahn Do Kwang kembali ke rumah sakit, setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin. Do Kwang melangkah kan kakinya melewati lorong rumah sakit, dan Yoochun segera berseru memanggilnya.  
"Dokter Do Kwang!"  
Do Kwang menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh. Yoochun berlari menghampirinya, dengan nafas agak ngos-ngosan, Yoochun menanyakan tentang kesehatan Kyuhyun.  
"Nde?"  
"Dokter, mian kalau saya mengganggu"  
"Gwencanayo, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"  
"Saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang kondisi kesehatan pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun"  
"Apa kau kenal dengan pasien itu?"  
"Nde, dia adalah sahabat dari namdongsaeng saya"  
"Syukurlah kau mengenalnya, setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan padanya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan melakukan pengobatan"  
"Maksud Anda ?"  
"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya"  
"Ne"  
Yoochun mengikuti Do Kwang ke ruangannya.

Teukie berada di dalam Mobil, dan berencana pulang, setelah selesai membicarakan urusan pekerjaan bersama kliennya.  
Sepanjang jalan, Teukie selalu terbayang akan kejadian di Cafe tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Air matanya menetes, saat wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di pikirannya. Rasa rindu pada Kyuhyun sangat besar, hanya saja kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu membentengi rasa rindu tersebut.  
Teukie meminta pada sopir pribadinya untuk berhenti di tepi jalan. Teukie ke luar dari mobil, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, tidak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir.  
Teukie duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman itu.  
Taman tersebut hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang menikmati suasana sore bersama anggota keluarga. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggerakkan rerumputan yang tampak menari-nari seirama, daun-daun berguguran dari tangkainya, di taman itu juga terdengar suara gelak tawa anak kecil yang bermain ada pula yang tertawa karena candaan salah satu anggota keluarga pada anak mereka, serta ada juga yang menangis akibat terjatuh karena bermain lari-larian.  
Teukie memandangi salah satu keluarga yang mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berumur sekitar 5 tahun, usil pada saudaranya yang lebih tua, hingga saudara tersebut mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, dan Appa mereka mendamaikan kedua anak itu, kemudian Appa dari anak tersebut mencium kening anak paling bungsu.  
"Anak itu, mengingatkan Appa padamu, Kyu" gumamnya pelan.

*Flashback*

"Kyu!, Donghae! ,kenapa kalian bertengkar?!" Bentak Teukie  
"Kyuhyun duluan yang buat aku kesal, Appa!"  
"Kyu, apa yang kamu lakukan pada hyeong mu?"  
"Hehehe, aku cuma kasih cacing ini di kepala Donghae hyeong" cengirnya seolah-olah ia tidak bersalah, sambil memegang cacing di tangan mungilnya.  
"Buang cacing itu, Kyu" perintah Teukie  
"Ne, Appa" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu membuangnya ke rerumputan.  
Donghae kesal dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga jatuh, "Aww" celetuk Kyuhyun.  
"Hae!, minta maaf pada Kyuhyun!" "Tapi Appa…"  
"Kyuhyun itu namdongsaeng mu, kalian itu bersaudara, Appa tidak suka melihat kalian bertengkar!"  
"Ne, Appa" sahut Donghae, lalu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Donghae, tapi Donghae menolak dan mendorongnya pelan, kemudian Donghae pergi menghampiri Eomma nya.  
Teukie berlutut di depan Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun untuk menasehatinya, "Lain kali, jangan usil lagi pada hyeong mu, kau mengerti?"  
"Ne, Appa" sahut Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.  
Teukie tersenyum bahagia, lalu ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun hangat.

*Flashback End*

Teukie menundukkan wajahnya, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh, pundaknya bergetar karena menangis, kini suara isak tangisnya terdengar, hingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu di depannya, menatap kearahnya.

Malam pun tiba, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Di Cafe itu hanya ada Kyuhyun bersama asisten Manajer yang membantunya.  
Kyuhyun mengepel lantai dari lantai 2 hingga lantai dasar. Tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah, namun tetap ia paksa.  
Asisten Manajer merasa kasihan padanya, hingga ia membuatkan makanan juga minuman untuk Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" panggilnya.  
Kyuhyun menoleh dan bergegas menghampirinya, "Ne hyeong?"  
Kyuhyun memanggil asisten Manajer tersebut dengan panggilan hyeong, karena Asisten Manajer itu adalah mantan seniornya sewaktu masih SMP.  
"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali, istirahat dulu…ini aku sudah membuat makanan dan minuman untukmu"  
"Tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai hyeong"  
"Kau makan saja dulu, setelah itu baru lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu" perintahnya.  
"Ne, hyeong" sahutnya, lalu ia duduk di meja makan, dimana asisten Manajer yang bernama Hangeng, sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.  
"Kau habiskan makananmu, aku ke luar sebentar"  
"Ne, hyeong"  
Hangeng ke luar untuk membeli sesuatu, dan di Cafe itu hanya tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian.  
Kyuhyun hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji untuknya, karena nafsu makannya tidak ada.  
Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana, dan ia menatap ponsel Teukie yang terjatuh tadi. Kyuhyun membuka-buka file di bagian galeri. Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya, ketika ia tahu bahwa Teukie masih belum melupakannya.  
Di file galeri tersebut hanya terdapat beberapa foto, salah satunya foto Kyuhyun, sewaktu Kyuhyun memenangkan pertandingan basket.  
"Appa…ternyata kau masih menyimpan fotoku" gumamnya pelan.  
Kyuhyun terkejut saat ponsel Teukie berbunyi, dan nama yang tertera adalah nama ibu tercintanya.  
Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyuhyun menyentuh tombol menjawab panggilan, lalu menggesernya.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel Teukie ke telinganya untuk mendengar suara yang sudah sekian lama sangat ia rindukan.  
"Yeoboe…,kenapa belum pulang?"  
"…" Kyuhyun membekap mulut dengan tangan kirinya, agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terdengar Hyorin.  
"Yeoboe!, apa kau mendengarku?" "…"  
"Yeoboe…" tut…Kyuhyun mematikan ponsel Teukie.  
Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras, dan ia menatap layar ponsel Teukie.  
"Eomma…aku sangat merindukanmu, Eomma…Eomma…Eomma…"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 11

*Sebelumnya*

"…" Kyuhyun membekap mulut dengan tangan kirinya, agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terdengar Hyorin.  
"Yeoboe!, apa kau mendengarku?" "…"  
"Yeoboe…" tut…Kyuhyun mematikan ponsel Teukie.  
Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras, dan ia menatap layar ponsel Teukie.  
"Eomma…aku sangat merindukanmu, Eomma…Eomma…Eomma…"

*Selanjutnya*

Hyorin menatap layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja pembicaraannya di putus begitu saja. Hyorin berpikir bahwa Teukie yang mematikan ponselnya.  
"Aneh, tumben sekali yeoboe tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Atau…ia masih marah padaku?" Gumamnya di dalam kamar seorang diri.

Sungmin menemui Hyorin di kamarnya, Sungmin berdiri di depan kamar Hyorin, ia sedikit ragu untuk menemuinya. Tapi rasa penasaran itu membuatnya bertekad untuk membicarakan masalah yang membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya.  
Tok…tok…tok…  
"Siapa? " tanya Hyorin  
"Ini aku, nuna. "  
"Masuklah"  
Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Hyorin, "Mian, jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahat nuna" ucap Sungmin sembari berjalan menghampiri Hyorin yang duduk di sofa kamarnya.  
"Ne, gwencana. Duduklah"  
"Ne"  
Sungmin duduk di depan Hyorin.  
"Ada apa malam-malam begini kau menemuiku?"  
"Nuna, aku ingin bertanya, dimana Kyuhyun berada?, kenapa di rumah ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat foto Kyuhyun terpampang?"  
"Kyuhyun kuliah di Harvard"  
"Nuna pasti berbohong padaku?!"  
"Untuk apa aku berbohong?!, Kyuhyun memang sedang kuliah di Harvard"  
"Jika nuna berbohong, nuna selalu menoleh ke kanan, seperti tadi!"  
Hyorin segera menatap Sungmin, ia lupa jika Sungmin selalu mengetahui apapun yang di sembunyikan darinya baik Teukie juga Hyorin dari gelagat mereka.  
"Nuna jujur padamu Sungmin!"  
"Aku tahu, nuna pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Nuna, Kyuhyun itu adalah anakmu!, Kyuhyun juga keponakanku!, jika Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, tidak seharusnya nuna menyembunyikan kebenaran dariku!, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi…aku yakin…Kyuhyun anak yang baik!"  
Mengingat Kyuhyun, Hyorin beranjak dari sofa, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bupet kecil yang terletak di dekat sofa. Ia membuka laci, lalu mengeluarkan foto Kyuhyun yang memegang piala. Air matanya menetes saat ia meraba wajah Kyuhyun.  
"3 tahun lamanya, aku juga Teukie mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah ini. 3 tahun lamanya, aku selalu merindukan anak bungsuku itu. 3 tahun lamanya, aku merindukan suara tawanya. Aku jahat Sungmin!, aku jahat pada anakku sendiri!"  
Sungmin begitu shock saat mendengarnya, ia tidak bergeming di tempat.  
"Kenapa nuna melakukan itu?"  
"Nuna dan Teukie sengaja melakukannya, karena Kyuhyun sudah membuat Hyeong mu malu. Kyuhyun menghamili seorang yeoja dan ia memiliki anak. Bagaimana kami berdua tidak marah padanya!" Sahut Hyorin menoleh dan menatap Sungmin.  
"Tapi tidak harus mengusirnya dari rumah!, kenapa nuna tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun?, apa nuna yakin, itu adalah anak Kyuhyun?!"  
Hyorin dan Sungmin terkejut ketika Teukie menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin pada Hyorin.  
"Aku yakin itu adalah anaknya!, karena Eomma dari anak itu sudah menjelaskan pada kami melalui surat yang ia selipkan di baju anak yang bernama Haru itu!" Teukie berdiri di depan Sungmin dan menjelaskannya.  
"Meski hyeong dan nuna tetap menyalahkan Kyuhyun!, tapi aku tetap yakin!, Kyuhyun tidak bersalah!, walau aku tidak tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada. Aku akan mencari keberadaannya, dan aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah ini!, jika hyeong dan nuna, tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah ini lagi. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku di luar negeri!" Sahut Sungmin tegas pada Teukie juga Hyorin. Kemudian Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Hyorin dan Teukie di kamarnya.  
Hyorin menatap kembali wajah Kyuhyun di dalam foto tersebut. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersenyum lebar dan memegang piala.  
"Yeoboe…aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah ini. Aku…aku sangat merindukan anakku"  
Teukie menghampiri Hyorin, lalu ia memeluk istrinya erat.  
"Aku rindu tawanya yeoboe…aku rindu ketika ia bermanja-manja pada kita. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun…jebal…cari Kyuhyun, dan bawa ia kembali ke rumah ini" pinta Hyorin sesenggukkan di pelukan Teukie.  
"Mianhe…" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Mendengar jawaban Teukie, Hyorin melepaskan pelukannya dari Teukie, "Mau sampai kapan kau begini?!, haruskah terjadi sesuatu padanya, lalu kau mengizinkannya pulang ke rumah?!"  
"…" Teukie hanya diam menatap Hyorin yang terlihat kecewa padanya.  
"Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya seorang Eomma harus kehilangan anaknya!, kesalahan apapun yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dulu!, aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku tidak peduli, jika kau menceraikanku! ,aku akan tetap mencari anakku!"  
Hyorin pergi ke luar dari kamar, dan meninggalkan Teukie yang masih terdiam. Air mata Teukie kembali jatuh, karena ia juga sangat merindukan Kyuhyun hadir di tengah-tengah keluarganya.  
"Bukan hanya kau yang merindukannya, aku juga sangat merindukan anakku" batin Teukie.

Donghae bermabuk-mabukkan di Club langganannya. Biasanya Donghae di temani oleh wanita bayaran, tapi kali ini, Donghae hanya ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin di ganggu.  
Donghae memandangi ponselnya, dan ia masih terus menghubungi Suny, awalnya ponsel Suny tidak aktif, tapi Donghae tampak senang karena akhirnya Suny menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ini siapa?"  
"Suny~ssi…kenapa…kau tidak menjawab teleponku?!, Huh!"  
"Donghae?"  
"Nde, ini aku Donghae!,"  
"Kenapa kau menghubungiku?!"  
"Aku menghubungimu!, karena kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Donghae.  
"Jika kau memang ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ji Won Eonnie, aku akan menunggumu di Cafe Cona Bean pukul 4 sore"  
"Kau tenang saja!, aku pasti akan datang menemuimu!"

Yoochun masuk diam-diam ke kamar Changmin. Ia menghampiri Changmin yang sedang terlelap. Yoochun berdiri di tepi ranjang Changmin.  
"Changmin~ah, apakah hyeong harus mengatakan padamu, bahwa penyakit Kyuhyun parah?"  
Yoochun kembali teringat dengan penjelasan Dokter Do Kwang tadi siang.

*flashback*

"Apa?, Kanker Ginjal?"  
"Nde, pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengidap Kanker Ginjal stadium 3, jika ia terlambat di tangani, saya khawatir jika sel kanker yang bersarang di ginjal kirinya akan menyebar ke organ yang lain. Sebelum terlambat, kau temui dia dan katakan padanya untuk melakukan pengobatan secara rutin"

*flashback end*

"Tapi…Kyuhyun meminta pada hyeong untuk tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa hyeong sudah bertemu dengannya" batinnya.  
"Hyeong, akan mencari Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk berobat" batinnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sesekali menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia berjalan di gang kecil daerah rumahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat tampak lelah. Udara malam cukup dingin, pakaian yang Kyuhyun gunakan tidak membuatnya merasa hangat, Kyuhyun menggigil karena udara dingin, terlebih lagi karena dampak kelelahan.  
"Aku tidak boleh lemah" ia menyemangati dirinya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya hingga ia tiba di depan rumah.  
Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dan Kyuhyun terkejut karena Haru belum tidur karena menunggunya pulang.  
"Appa~~~~" sorak Haru bahagia, dan berlari kearahnya.  
Kyuhyun berlutut dan merentangkan tangannya, lalu Haru memeluknya erat begitu pula Kyuhyun.  
Shindong tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Kenapa belum tidur?"  
"Haru ingin tidur sama Appa"  
"Baiklah, sekarang Haru masuk ke dalam, dan ganti baju ya" perintah Kyuhyun.  
"Siap Bos" sahut Haru, lalu Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Haru, dan Haru bergegas masuk ke dalam.  
Kyuhyun beranjak dan ia menghampiri Shindong, lalu memberikan makanan yang di berikan Hangeng untuknya, tapi Kyuhyun memberikannya pada Shindong.  
"Ini untuk hyeong"  
"Apa ini?"  
"Tadi asisten Manajer di tempatku bekerja, memberikan ini padaku sebagai bonus membersihkan Cafe" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh…,kalau begitu kita makan bersama saja" ajak Shindong.  
"Aniyo…aku sudah kenyang hyeong, lagipula ini sudah malam, waktunya Haru untuk tidur, besok Haru harus pergi ke Sekolah"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyeong pulang dulu."  
"Ne, o iya hyeong"  
"Ada apa Kyu?"  
"Bisakah aku minta tolong pada hyeong untuk mengantar Haru ke Sekolah besok?, karena aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat"  
"Ne, besok sekalian hyeong pergi kerja, hyeong akan mengantar Haru ke Sekolah"  
"Cheongmal gumawo hyeong"  
"Gwencana, kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Kapanpun aku akan membantumu, Kyu"  
"Gumawo hyeong…aku bersyukur masih memiliki orang yang peduli padaku" ucapnya lirih.  
"Kau orang baik, siapapun yang mengenalmu akan peduli padamu" "Benarkah hyeong?, apakah…kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat dulu, mereka mau memaafkanku?, jika aku orang baik, kenapa orang tuaku sendiri tidak mau memaafkanku?" Sahutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya di depan Shindong.  
"Suatu saat…mereka akan sadar, bahwa kau benar-benar orang yang baik Kyu"  
"Kau tidak perlu bersedih, kau masih memiliki Haru yang selalu ada untukmu" ucan Shindong dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.  
"Kau beristirahatlah, besok kau masih harus bekerja kan?"  
"Ne hyeong"  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun memandangi Shindong yang pergi dari rumahnya. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap bulan.  
"Appa…Eomma…,aku sangat ingin kalian. Aku sangat merindukan kalian…" batinnya, dan air mata jatuh di sudut matanya.  
"Appa!" Seru Haru yang berdiri di depan pintu, hingga membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun segera menyeka air mata, lalu bergegas mengunci pintu pagar, kemudian menghampiri Haru.  
"Anak Appa…" ucapnya, lalu mencium pipi Haru sambil menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.  
"Kenapa Appa lama sekali?"  
"Appa tadi kerjaannya banyak, jadi Appa baru bisa pulang sekarang"  
"Appa kerjanya jangan pulang malam-malam, nanti Appa sakit"  
"Appa tidak akan sakit, Haru gak boleh takut" ucap Kyuhyun dan menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya.  
"Appa mandi dulu, Haru tunggu ya"  
"Ne Appa" sahut Haru semangat.  
Kyuhyun meninggalkan Haru di dalam kamar untuk mandi, sekitar 15 menit, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, ia tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu, membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang dibelikan Shindong untuknya.  
Kyuhyun menghampiri Haru dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Haru baca buku apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Buku Peterpan, tadi ajussi yang belikan untuk Haru"  
"Peterpan?"  
"Mm…"angguk Haru.  
"Appa bacakan cerita Peterpan" pinta Haru dan memberikan buku Peterpan padanya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian ia membacakan buku untuk Haru sambil baring, dan Haru memeluk Kyuhyun sembari melekatkan tatapannya pada lembar bergambar yang dibacakan Kyuhyun untuknya.  
Baru beberapa lembar, Haru terlelap sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti membaca, kemudian ia membenarkan posisi tidur Haru dan mengecup kening Haru.  
"Selamat tidur putri Appa yang cantik" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Ke esokkan harinya, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Haru ke rumah Shindong.  
"Haru~ah, hari ini Appa harus pergi kerja pagi-pagi sekali. Untuk hari ini, Shindong ajussi yang mengantar Haru ke Sekolah"  
"Tapi pulang Sekolah, Appa harus jemput Haru"  
"Ne, pulang Sekolah nanti, Appa yang jemput Haru di Sekolah"  
"Janji?"  
"Appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Hyeong , aku titip Haru"  
"Ne" sahut Shindong.

Kyuhyun pergi ke rumahnya yang dulu untuk mengembalikan ponsel milik Teukie. Sebelum berencana mengembalikan ponsel, Kyuhyun mengetik pesan di ponsel Teukie semalam.  
Kyuhyun menatap sebuah rumah mewah dimana dulu ia pernah tinggal di rumah itu sebelum ia di usir. Kyuhyun segera bersembunyi saat terdengar suara pintu yang di kunci terbuka. Air mata Kyuhyun terjatuh saat ia melihat wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke Dunia, ke luar dari rumah mewah itu.  
"Eomma…,kau terlihat tetap cantik sama seperti dulu. Eomma…aku sangat merindukanmu Eomma" gumam Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Hyorin masuk ke dalam Mobil dari balik tembok rumah salah satu tetangga Hyorin.  
Mobil yang di tumpangi Hyorin, melintas di depannya.  
"Eomma…" panggilnya pelan.  
Kyuhyun berdiri dan masih memandangi Mobil yang di tumpangi Hyorin semakin lama semakin hilang dari hadapannya.  
Kyuhyun berbalik saat mendengar suara Teukie. Kyuhyun bergegas menemui Teukie saat Teukie hendak masuk ke dalam Mobil.  
"Tunggu" seru Kyuhyun.  
Teukie menoleh, dan ia tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun datang menemuinya. Teukie hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponselnya yang tertinggal saat di Cafe.  
"Ini ponsel Anda yang tertinggal di Cafe, kemaren" ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponsel Teukie.  
"…" Teukie menyambutnya dan tak menyahutnya.  
"Cheongmal gumawo…karena Appa masih mau mengingatku. " ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan Teukie.  
Dengan seketika air mata Kyuhyun juga Teukie mengalir begitu saja, namun Teukie memalingkan wajahnya agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.  
"Aku harap Appa…dan Eomma…selalu sehat. Aku pergi…Appa…" pamit Kyuhyun menatap Teukie yang memalingkan wajah darinya.  
Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Teukie dari belakang, "Mianhe Appa…saranghaeyo" ucapnya, lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Teukie, dan ia pergi dari hadapan Teukie.  
Di saat Kyuhyun pergi, Teukie berbalik dan menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.  
"Mianhe"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 12

*Sebelumnya*

Dengan seketika air mata Kyuhyun juga Teukie mengalir begitu saja, namun Teukie memalingkan wajahnya agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.  
"Aku harap Appa…dan Eomma…selalu sehat. Aku pergi…Appa…" pamit Kyuhyun menatap Teukie yang memalingkan wajah darinya.  
Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Teukie dari belakang, "Mianhe Appa…saranghaeyo" ucapnya, lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Teukie, dan ia pergi dari hadapan Teukie.  
Di saat Kyuhyun pergi, Teukie berbalik dan menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.  
"Mianhe"

*Selanjutnya*

Teukie ingin melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejarnya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Sungmin ke luar dari rumah.  
"Ada apa hyeong?" Tanya Sungmin heran pada Teukie yang menatap ke depan, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang di lihatnya.  
"Ah…aniyo" sahut Teukie berbohong, kemudian Teukie masuk ke dalam Mobil. Sungmin menatap Teukie yang sudah masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiam melihat kepergian Teukie. Sungmin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.  
"Kau terlihat aneh hyeong" gumamnya.

Saat berada di dalam Mobil, Teukie melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan sesekali Kyuhyun tampak menyeka air matanya.  
Teukie meminta sopir, yang baru bekerja di rumah Teukie sekitar 3 bulan lalu, untuk mengurangi kecepatan.  
"Tolong kurangi kecepatannya, dan ikutin namja di depan itu" pinta Teukie.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Teukie memandangi Kyuhyun hanya dari dalam Mobil. Hatinya terluka saat melihat anak yang telah ia usir hidup menderita. Mata Teukie berkaca-kaca saat menatap Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.  
"Kenapa Anda tidak menemuinya tuan?" Celetuk sopir pribadinya, dan Teukie tidak menyahut.  
"Sepertinya dia orang baik" tambahnya lagi.  
"Fokus saja pada jalan di depanmu!" Bentak Teukie.  
"Ye" sahutnya merasa tidak enak hati.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia sadar ada yang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berbalik, dan melihat Mobil Teukie. Spontan Teukie kaget, kemudian ia meminta sopir untuk menambah kecepatan ,lalu Mobil tersebut melintas di depan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun memandangi Mobil yang ditumpangi Teukie pergi dari hadapannya.  
"Appa…apakah Appa sangat kecewa padaku?" Gumamnya dan air matanya kembali jatuh, namun ia buru-buru menyeka nya.

Sungmin berencana pergi menggunakan Mobil, tapi dompetnya tertinggal di dalam kamar, hingga Sungmin kembali masuk untuk mengambilnya.  
Saat Sungmin bergegas menuju kamar tamu, langkah kakinya terhenti karena ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa pelayan di rumah Teukie. Sungmin menguping pembicaraan 3 orang pelayan yang berada di ruang keluarga.  
"Tadi tuan muda Kyuhyun datang" ucap pelayan wanita berbadan gempal dan umurnya sekitar 52 tahun pada dua pelayan lainnya.  
"Mwo?, apa tuan besar dan nyonya bertemu dengannya?" tanya pelayan yang berambut ikal dan lebih muda darinya.  
"Ani, tapi hanya tuan besar yang bertemu dengan tuan muda Kyuhyun" sahutnya.  
"Cheongmal?, lalu bagaimana reaksi tuan besar?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.  
"Sepertinya tuan besar masih marah padanya"  
"Kasihan tuan muda Kyuhyun" ucap yang lain.  
"Nde" sahut dua pelayan lainnya.  
Sungmin menghampiri mereka, hingga membuat ke-3 pelayan itu terkejut, lalu mereka menundukkan wajah karena takut. "Apa benar yang kalian bicarakan barusan?!, Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini?!"  
"…" mereka diam karena tidak berani menjawab.  
"Kenapa kalian diam?!" Bentak Sungmin.  
Mereka bertiga saling menyenggol siku, agar salah satu dari mereka dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.  
"Cepat katakan padaku!"  
"N…ne tuan, jika Anda ingin melihatnya, Anda bisa mengulang kembali rekaman CCTV nya" sahut pelayan berumur 52 tahun tersebut.  
Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sungmin bergegas menemui penjaga rumah yang bertugas dibagian CCTV untuk mengulang kembali rekaman yang barusan terjadi.  
"Cepat putar ulang rekaman CCTV hari ini" perintah Sungmin.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Sungmin menatap serius layar monitor, beberapa menit dari pengulangan rekaman tersebut, Sungmin sangat terkejut, air matanya jatuh saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Teukie untuk sesaat. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Teukie.  
Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena ia sangat geram melihat sikap Teukie yang tampak acuh pada Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin segera ke luar dari ruangan itu, lalu ia mencoba menghubungi Teukie sembari berjalan ke luar dari rumah.

Hyorin meminta sopir untuk mengantarnya ke alamat tempat Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai kuli. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tersebut ,Hyorin berharap cemas karena ia akan segera bertemu dengan anaknya.

Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya dengan menggunakan Bus. Setibanya di tempat, Kyuhyun langsung kerja mengangkut pasir ke wadahnya.

Hyorin terlambat ke lokasi kerja Kyuhyun, karena Mobil yang di tumpanginya sempat terjebak macet karena terjadi kecelakaan.  
Kini Hyorin sudah tiba di depan lokasi bangunan dimana Kyuhyun bekerja. Tanpa ragu, Hyorin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Hyorin tampak bingung, karena ia melihat banyak sekali pekerja yang bekerja di bangunan tersebut. Matanya menerawang mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Hyorin.  
"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya seorang kuli padanya.  
"Saya mencari seseorang yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun"  
"Lee Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde"  
"Tapi tidak ada pekerja yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun, disini cuma ada Cho Kyuhyun"  
"Itu dia Cho Kyuhyun" salah seorang kuli menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang  
mengangkat semen.  
Hyorin sangat shock saat melihat anak yang telah 3 tahun ia usir, kini terlihat sangat kurus. Air matanya jatuh, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Hyorin datang untuk menemuinya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" panggil Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semen yang barusan saja ia angkat,  
Kyuhyun terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah karena ia ingin menghindari Hyorin.  
"Eom…ma…" gumamnya pelan, kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik dan lari darinya.  
Hyorin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindarinya.  
"Jebal Kyu….jangan pergi….mianhe…eomma benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Hyorin dan mengejarnya.  
Tapi Kyuhyun terus berlari karena ia malu berhadapan dengan Hyorin.  
"Kyuhyun~ah!" Serunya memanggil.  
Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dan ia terus berlari meninggalkan lokasi kerjanya, tapi Hyorin tidak menyerah dan ia tetap mengejar Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun~ahhh!, jebal…jangan pergi…" seru Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun berhenti berlari ketika mendengar erangan Hyorin, karena Hyorin terjatuh saat mengejarnya.  
"Argh!"  
Kyuhyun berbalik, ia bergegas menghampiri Hyorin untuk membantunya berdiri.  
"Eomma…gwencana?" Tanyanya cemas.  
Kedua tangan Hyorin yang hangat meraba wajah Kyuhyun, dan air matanya jatuh karena ia begitu merindukannya.  
"Eomma…Eomma sangat merindukanmu chagi…,kenapa kau terlihat kurus?, wajahmu pucat…apa kau sakit?"  
Kyuhyun memegang erat kedua tangan Hyorin saat ia memegang pipi Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma…aku bahagia…karena Eomma masih memikirkanku" sahutnya tersenyum dalam tangisnya.  
"Mianhe…Eomma sudah mengusirmu…mianhe chagi…cheongmal mianhe…Eomma bersalah padamu"  
"Aniyo Eomma…, aku yang salah. Eomma tidak perlu minta maaf padaku"  
Hyorin memeluk erat Kyuhyun, ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukkan di pelukannya.  
"Berhentilah bekerja Kyu…pekerjaan itu tidak pantas untukmu…pulanglah ke rumah bersama Eomma"  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyorin, "Mianhe Eomma…aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, aku juga memiliki Haru. Aku tidak ingin jika Haru kesepian"  
"Ajak anakmu tinggal bersama kita di rumah"  
"Mianhe Eomma…aku tidak bisa" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa?, apa kau takut pada Appa mu?"  
"Aniyo Eomma…karena aku merasa itu bukan rumahku lagi. Aku hanya memiliki rumah sederhana bersama anakku"  
"Kyu…jebal…Eomma tahu…kau pasti masih merasa kecewa pada Eomma. "  
"Aku sudah melupakan hal itu Eomma. Aku tidak pernah merasa kecewa pada Eomma"  
"Kyu…" lirihnya.  
"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang aku sudah menjadi Kyuhyun yang bertanggung jawab dan mandiri. "  
Hyorin menatap sedih padanya, tangan kasar Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Hyorin.  
"Aku tidak ingin melihat Eomma menangis. Karena hatiku sangat terluka jika melihatmu menangis Eomma"  
"Mianhe" sahut Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman saja.

***  
Di Sekolah, guru meminta pada anak-anak untuk membuat kelompok dalam membuat adonan playdough. Hana dan Haru berada dalam 1 kelompok dari jumlah 4 orang anak.  
"Haru~ah…" panggil Hana pada Haru yang menjadi salah satu anggota kelompoknya saat bermain membuat Playdough.  
"Apa?!" ketus Haru.  
"Ini untukmu" Hana memberikan adonan Playdough pada Haru.  
"Kita main bersama" ucap Hana ramah.  
Haru menatap Hana sinis, tapi Hana tersenyum lebar padanya.  
"Main aja sendiri!" Sahutnya dingin, lalu Haru fokus pada hasil adonan playdough miliknya.  
"Kenapa kamu gak mau main denganku?" Tanya Hana sedih.  
"Aku malas!"  
"Kenapa malas?"  
"Aku gak suka sama kamu!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku suka main sendiri!"  
"Kenapa kamu suka main sendiri?" "Kamu cerewet!"  
"Aku ingin bermain denganmu, Haru"  
"Aku gak mau!" Tolak Haru, lalu Haru beranjak dari kelompoknya dan ia bermain sendirian di pojok dekat loker.  
Hana sedih karena Haru tidak ingin main dengannya. Hana mengadu pada guru karena Haru.  
"Saengnim" panggil Hana.  
"Ne" sahutnya ramah.  
"Haru gak mau main dengan Hana" sahutnya dan wajahnya tampak sedih, ia menundukkan wajahnya di depan gurunya.  
Gurunya tersenyum, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Hana, lalu mereka berjalan mendekati Haru.  
"Haru sedang buat apa?" tanya guru itu dan duduk bersama Hana di depannya.  
"Ikan!" Sahutnya ketus.  
"Wah, ikannya bagus ya. Mm…bagaimana jika kita buat kolam ikan, Haru mau?"  
Haru diam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu ia mengangguk, "Baiklah…kalau begitu kita buat kolam ikan bersama ya? ,Haru buat ikannya, dan Hana buat kolamnya"  
"Ne" sahut Haru setuju.  
Kemudian Haru dan Hana bermain bersama, karena kegiatan itu, Haru dan Hana menjadi dekat. Saat jam istirahat Haru bermain bersama Hana, begitu pula saat di dalam kelas.  
Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, Changmin sudah menunggu Hana di depan Sekolahnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat keponakannya tampak bahagia saat Hana berjalan bergandengan dengan Haru.  
"Hana~ah" panggil Changmin.  
"Samchonnnnn" seru Hana bahagia.  
"Samchon, kita temani Haru sebentar ya" pinta Hana.  
"Memangnya Appa Haru kemana?" tanya Changmin.  
"Appa ku kerja" sahut Haru.  
"Haru tahu tempat kerja Appa Haru?, kalau tahu, ajussi akan mengantar Haru kesana" ucap Changmin berjongkok di depan Haru yang memainkan rambutnya yang di kepang 1.  
"Ne" sahut Haru semangat.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang"  
"Tapi…Appa sudah janji mau jemput Haru di Sekolah" tolak Haru.  
"Mm…begini saja, ajussi dan Hana akan temani Haru menunggu Appa Haru disini, tapi…kalau sudah lama menunggu, dan Appa Haru tidak datang, ajussi akan mengantar Haru ke tempat kerja Appa Haru, bagaimana?" Saran Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Haru setuju.

Sungmin menemui Teukie di ruangannya, Teukie bingung karena Sungmin tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruangannya dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Teukie, hingga Teukie terjatuh ke lantai.  
"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"  
"KETERLALUAN!, Kyuhyun itu adalah anakmu hyeong!, tega-teganya kau mengacuhkan anakmu sendiri saat ia datang menemuimu, apakah hatimu tidak tergugah saat ia memelukmu?!, HUH!" seru Sungmin dan mengepalkan tangannya karena berusaha menahan emosinya.  
"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahannya!" Sahut Teukie sambil berdiri.  
"Mau sampai kapan kau tidak memaafkannya hyeong?!, apa kau harus melihat ia mati di depanmu!, baru kau mau memaafkannya?!"  
"Kau pikir…hatiku tidak sakit saat harus mengusirnya?!, apa kau pikir…hatiku tidak terluka saat mendengar ia menangis saat memelukku?!"  
"Lalu kenapa kau acuh padanya?!"  
"Aku tidak ingin, jika orang-orang tahu, bahwa ia sudah membuat malu keluarganya!, aku tidak ingin, jika tidak ada yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Perusahaanku karena mendengar berita memalukan itu!, bagaimana dengan reputasiku!"  
"Huh!, dari dulu kau selalu mementingkan reputasimu saja hyeong!, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, kau akan menyesal hyeong!"  
Kemudian Sungmin ke luar dari ruangan Teukie, dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Hyorin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama di sebuah restauran mahal.  
"Pesanlah makanan sesukamu chagi"  
"Eomma…"  
"Ne"  
"Aku tidak ingin makan disini"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Bagaimana jika kita makan di kedai pinggir jalan saja?"  
"Makanan di kedai pinggir jalan tidak higienis Kyu, kau nanti bisa sakit. "  
"Gwencana Eomma…,aku sudah terbiasa makan disana. Eomma harus mencobanya" ajak Kyuhyun. "Baiklah…kita makan di kedai langgananmu saja"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun semangat.  
Kyuhyun mengajak Hyorin pergi dari restauran mahal tersebut, dan mereka menuju kedai langganan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
Kedai ini terbilang sangat sederhana, tapi pengunjungnya cukup ramai.  
"Kaja Eomma" ajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kedai.  
Kyuhyun dan Hyorin duduk di posisi pojok dekat jendela.  
"Ajumma"  
"Ne" sahut pemilik kedai menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
"Seperti biasa"  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun begitu bahagia hari ini, hingga ia lupa untuk menjemput Haru di Sekolahnya. Senyum bahagia juga tidak lepas dari wajah Hyorin. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.  
Tidak berapa lama pesanan Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun memberikan sesendok acar di mangkok Ramyun milik Hyorin.  
"Acar di kedai ini sangat lezat Eomma" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo" sahut Hyorin, lalu ia mengaduknya, kemudian Hyorin mencicipi sesendok Ramyun itu.  
Kyuhyun senang karena ia bisa makan bersama dengan Eomma tercintanya. Sudah lama Kyuhyun merindukan moment seperti ini dalam hidupnya setelah 3 tahun pergi dari rumah.  
Kyuhyun baru saja menyuap sesendok Ramyun miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin muntah, hingga ia berlari menuju toilet yang berada di belakang dapur. Hyorin tampak cemas, hingga ia beranjak dari kursi dan bergegas menemui Kyuhun.  
Hyorin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Kyu, gwencana?" tanyanya khawatir. Hyorin hanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt.13

*sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun senang karena ia bisa makan bersama dengan Eomma tercintanya. Sudah lama Kyuhyun merindukan moment seperti ini dalam hidupnya setelah 3 tahun pergi dari rumah.  
Kyuhyun baru saja menyuap sesendok Ramyun miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin muntah, hingga ia berlari menuju toilet yang berada di belakang dapur. Hyorin tampak cemas, hingga ia beranjak dari kursi dan bergegas menemui Kyuhun.  
Hyorin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Kyu, gwencana?" tanyanya khawatir. Hyorin hanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang muntah-muntah di dalam kamar mandi.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

*Selanjutnya*

"Kyuhyun~ah" seru Hyorin masih menggedor pintu kamar mandi.  
"Kyu!" Panggilnya lagi, Hyorin terlihat sangat mencemaskannya.  
Tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan ia tersenyum di depannya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma, mungkin karena aku telat makan saja tadi"  
"Kau yakin?" sahut Hyorin tampak tidak percaya.  
"Nde Eomma"sahut Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Hyorin untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.  
"Eomma harap kau sedang tidak berbohong pada Eomma, chagi"  
"Aku tidak berbohong, Eomma"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali melanjutkan makan. Eomma tidak ingin, melihatmu muntah seperti tadi"  
"Ne Eomma"  
Hyorin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke meja makan mereka. Hyorin memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat. Hyorin menyuapinya makan, "Buka mulutmu" ucap Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dan Hyorin menyuapinya makanan dari mangkok makannya.  
"Makan yang banyak" ucapnya lagi.  
Kyuhyun menyeka air mata, saat setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, ketika Hyorin menyuapkan makanan padanya.  
"Gumawo Eomma" ucapnya berterima kasih.  
"…" Hyorin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di Sekolah, Haru memasang wajah cemberutnya, karena sudah 2 jam berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum datang untuk menjemputnya. Changmin merasa kasihan pada Haru, begitu juga Hana yang terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk.  
"Haru~ah, bagaimana jika kita ke tempat kerja Appa Haru saja" ajak Changmin.  
Haru menggeleng menolak ajakannya, "Loh, kenapa? ,bukannya tadi Haru setuju kalau Appa Haru belum datang juga, Haru mau jika ajussi mengantar Haru ke tempat kerja Appa Haru"  
"Haru mau nunggu Appa di sini saja" sahutnya  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ajussi dan Hana akan temani Haru sampai Appa Haru datang"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Haru menerawangkan pandangannya ,berharap Kyuhyun segera menjemputnya.

Teukie berdiri di tepi jendela kantornya, ia melamun dan terngiang dengan semua ucapan Sungmin dan Hyorin.  
"Kyu…,mianhe. Eomma dan Sungmin mungkin bisa memaafkanmu, tapi…jika klien Appa tahu, kau berzina dan memiliki anak haram. Bagaimana dengan Appa?, bagaimana dengan Perusahaan ini?" Batinnya.

Hyorin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke rumahnya, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi jalan, dekat dengan Mobil Hyorin yang terparkir.  
"Kyu, ayo ikut pulang bersama Eomma"  
"Mianhe Eomma, aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku janji, suatu hari aku akan pulang ke rumah bersama anakku. Jika Appa dan Donghae hyeong mau memaafkanku"  
"Eomma akan membuat Appa mu juga Donghae, mau menerimamu lagi di rumah, chagi. Eomma tidak ingin lagi berpisah denganmu" ucap Hyorin dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun. "Mianhe Eomma, tapi aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Mianhe…ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma pulanglah"  
Hyorin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, sebelum masuk ke dalam Mobil, Hyorin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut.  
"Besok Eomma akan datang lagi ke tempat kerjamu, chagi. Kau jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan. Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Eomma tidak ingin jika kau jatuh sakit"  
"Ne Eomma"  
"Eomma pulang dulu"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Hyorin kembali masuk ke dalam Mobil, ia membuka kaca jendela, dan menyembulkan kepalanya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucapnya.  
"Ne Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik senyum yang ia sunggingkan di depan Hyorin.  
Kemudian Hyorin pergi, dan Kyuhyun masih bergeming diposisinya saat ini, "Mianhe Eomma, besok kita tidak bisa bertemu. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku yang sudah Eomma dan Appa ketahui. Lebih baik, aku menghilang dari kehidupan kalian" gumamnya pelan.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai kuli. Ia menemui Mandornya untuk mengundurkan diri.  
"Kau darimana saja Kyu?!" tanyanya tegas.  
"Mianhe, tadi saya ada keperluan mendadak. Ajussi…saya kemari untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini" ucapnya pada laki-laki berusia 54 tahun itu.  
"Mwo?!, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengundurkan diri?, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"  
"Aniyo, saya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaaan baru, dan lebih dekat dengan rumah saya. Jadi dengan terpaksa saya harus mengundurkan diri" bohongnya.  
Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pekerja yang dianggap sangat bertanggung jawab, juga baik, meski ia masih sangat muda. Tapi, melihatnya begitu serius dengan keinginannya, mau tidak mau, ia menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan memberi uang gajimu bulan ini"  
"Tapi ini baru tanggal 5 ajussi, bukankah gajian masih lama?, saya merasa tidak berhak menerimanya" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Kau adalah salah satu pekerja yang aku percaya, jadi kau berhak menerima gajimu bulan ini" sahutnya, kemudian ia menghubungi pekerjanya yang memegang bagian keuangan untuk ke ruangannya dan membawa gaji Kyuhyun. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu, pegawai itu datang keruangan mandornya.  
"Ini uang gaji, Kyuhyun"ucapnya menyerahkan amplop berisi uang pada mandor, lalu sang mandor menyerahkan uang itu pada kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri, Kyu?" Tanya pegawai itu  
"Tidak apa-apa, ajussi" sahutnya.  
"Ini uangmu, semoga bermanfaat. Jika kau butuh pekerjaan, datanglah kemari" ucap sang mandor padanya.  
"Ne ajussi, cheongmal gumawo. Jika ada waktu, saya akan kemari" sahut Kyuhyun  
"Ne, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu" mereka mengingatkan Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, ajussi" sahutnya.  
"Annyeong" Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan mereka berdua, dan berpamitan.  
Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan tempat kerjanya yang sekarang. Saat menatap amplop di tangannya, Kyuhyun teringat pada Haru yang belum ia jemput di Sekolahnya.  
"Aigoo…, Haru. Sebaiknya aku minta tolong pada Shindong hyeong untuk menjemput Haru" gumamnya, sambil ia mencoba menghubungi Shindong di tempat kerjanya.  
Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun menghubunginya, Shindong menjawab telepon Kyuhyun.  
"Yoboseyo…hyeong mianhe, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?,…tolong aku untuk jemput Haru di Sekolah, aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan hyeong,…gumawo hyeong"  
Setelah menghubungi Shindong, kini Kyuhyun pergi ke Cafe dimana ia bekerja paruh waktu.  
Di Cafe itu Kyuhyun menemui Hangeng di ruangannya.  
"Ada apa Kyu?, tumben kau datang lebih awal?" Tanya Hangeng.  
"Hyeong, ada yang ingin aku katakan"  
"Duduklah" perintahnya  
"Ne" Kyuhyun pun duduk di depan Hangeng.  
Hangeng mencermati wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.  
"Kau sakit, Kyu?"  
"Aniyo" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya beristirahat saja di rumah" saran Hangeng.  
"Aniyo hyeong. Aku baik-baik saja. Hyeong…,aku kemari ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini"  
"Mwo?!, mengundurkan diri?, kenapa?!, apa karena kejadian kemarin?, apa karena Appa mu?" Tanya Hangeng bertubi-tubi.  
Kyuhyun terhenyak, karena Hangeng mengetahui alasan kenapa ia harus mengundurkan diri.  
"Aku benarkan?" Tebaknya.  
"Nde hyeong. Karena aku tidak ingin, Appa melihatku bekerja sebagai pegawai di Cafe ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu lagi, hyeong. Sudah cukup kesalahan 3 tahun lalu, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah aku pernah berzina atau tidak dengan Eomma nya Haru. Hyeong…,aku minta tolong padamu. Jika suatu hari, Appa ku datang kemari untuk mencariku. Katakan saja, aku sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi, dan jangan beritahukan pada siapapun yang mencariku tentang alamat rumahku. Aku ingin hidup tenang bersama Haru" pintanya.  
"Ne, aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau pinta" sahut Hangeng.  
"Cheongmal gumawo hyeong"  
"Ne, tapi mian Kyu, jika aku tidak memberimu gaji bulan ini. Karena kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak Manajer kita."  
"Ne hyeong, gwencana. Lagipula, aku cukup berterima kasih, karena beliau sudah mau menerimaku kerja di Cafe ini"  
"Ne, mianhe" ucap Hangeng merasa tidak enak.  
"Ne hyeong. Kalau begitu aku pamit, annyeong" sahut Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan Hangeng, saat ia beranjak dari kursi.  
"Ne. Jika ada waktu, hyeong akan mampir ke rumahmu"  
"Ne hyeong" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

Haru menunggu terlalu lama kedatangan Kyuhyun, hingga Haru berjongkok dan menundukkan wajahnya. Changmin merasa sangat kasihan pada Haru.  
Hana ikut berjongkok di samping Haru, dan menepuk pundak Haru lembut.  
"Sebentar lagi, pasti Appa mu datang" ucap Hana.  
"Appa ku bohong!" Kesal Haru.  
"Kata Saengnim, kita harus sabar kalau belum dijemput"  
"Tapi Appa ku lama sekali!"  
"Aku kan masih temani Haru di sini" ucap Hana.  
Tidak berapa lama, Shindong datang menghampiri Haru sambil berlari, "Haru~ah" serunya.  
Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Shindong minta maaf padanya.  
"Haru~ah, mianhe. Appa mu tidak bisa datang untuk menjemput Haru" ucap Shindong menyesal.  
"Kenapa Appa gak jemput Haru?!" Kesalnya.  
"Karena Anda sudah datang menjemput Haru, saya pamit dulu" ucap Changmin.  
Shindong menatap Changmin, "Anda Sonsaengnim Haru?" tanyanya.  
"Aniyo, saya Samchonnya Hana" sahut Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Shindong, dan Shindong menjabat tangan Changmin.  
"Gumawo, karena sudah mau menemani Haru, sampai saya datang"  
"Ne, gwencana. Kalau begitu saya pamit"  
"Ne, cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne" sahut Changmin, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Hana, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang" ajak Changmin.  
"Ne…, Haru~ah, aku pulang dulu. Besok kita main lagi ya"ucap Hana.  
Haru mengangguk saja, dan masih terlihat kesal karena Kyuhyun mengingkari janji padanya.  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Shindong.  
"Haru benci Appa!, Appa bohong hari ini!" Kesal Haru.  
"Hari ini, Appa Haru ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa jemput Haru"  
"Akh!, Haru marah!" Serunya kesal.  
Shindong tersenyum karena melihat wajah Haru yang polos terlihat lucu saat marah.

Kyuhyun berencana pulang, tapi sebelum pulang, Kyuhyun mampir ke sebuah toko boneka untuk membeli boneka Dolphin berwarna biru untuk Haru. Setelah ke luar dari Toko Boneka, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju Halte Bis. Tapi, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan berkeringat. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya mengalami demam, Kyuhyun bersandar di tiang lampu jalan. Kyuhyun memaksa melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju Halte, tapi ia berhenti ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya, hingga Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di aspal sambil memegang dengan salah satu tangannya. Pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang menghampirinya, "Gwencana?" Tanya pejalan kaki berkemeja kotak-kotak merah bersama salah satu temannya.  
"Gwen…canayo" sahut Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit.  
"Kau yakin?!" tanyanya lagi.  
"N…nde"  
Yoochun yang tidak sengaja memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan, karena ingin menghubungi istrinya, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun terduduk di aspal.  
Yoochun bergegas ke luar dari Mobil, dan menghampirinya.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa?!" Cemasnya.  
"Anda mengenal namja ini?" Tanya pejalan kaki itu.  
"Nde, dia adalah dongsaeng saya. Gumawo sudah mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Yoochun.  
"Ne, kalau begitu kami pergi"  
"Ne" sahut Yoochun pada kedua pejalan kaki yang beranjak, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Kyuhyun.  
"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ajak Yoochun cemas.  
"Aku…tidak…mau hyeong. Tolong…antar aku…pulang…ke rumah" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu!, kau itu sakit parah!, sebaiknya kau berobat sekarang!"bentak Yoochun.  
"Aku tidak mau…hyeong. Ku mohon…antarkan…aku pulang" pintanya keras.  
"Baiklah, dimana alamat rumahmu? ,hyeong akan mengantarmu pulang" sahut Yoochun terpaksa menyetujui permintaannya.

Donghae menunggu Suny di Cafe, sesuai dengan permintaan Suny. Sambil berharap cemas, Donghae sesekali memandangi jam tangan berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan pukul 16.15 menit, Donghae merasa kesal karena Suny tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. 1 jam…2 jam…telah berlalu, tapi Suny sama sekali mengingkari janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Donghae, hingga akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Cafe tersebut dengan penuh kemarahan.  
Donghae pergi ke Taman untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Di Taman itu pula, Shindong mengajak Haru bermain untuk melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu di sini sebentar ya?, ajussi beli Es Krim dulu"  
"Ne" sahut Haru yang duduk di ayunan.  
Kemudian Shindong pergi untuk membeli Es Krim. Saat Shindong pergi, Donghae datang dan duduk di ayunan kosong sebelah Haru.  
Sejenak Haru dan Donghae saling memandang, kemudian Haru mengacuhkan Donghae, saat ia tersenyum pada Haru.  
"Jutek sekali!" gumam Donghae.  
"Anak kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae menyapanya, karena Donghae merasa Haru anak yang Cute.  
"Kata Appa, aku gak boleh kenalan dengan orang asing!" Sahut Haru ketus.  
"Mwo?!, Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali" sahut Donghae gemas.  
"Kenapa ajussi ketawa?!" kesal Haru dan menatapnya tajam.  
"Kau lucu anak kecil. Kau pikir aku seorang penculik?"  
"Terus kenapa tanya namaku?!, aku gak kenal ajussi!" Sahut Haru marah, lalu Haru turun dari ayunan, dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.  
"Yaaa!, aku hanya bertanya namamu saja!" seru Donghae.  
Shindong menghampiri Haru yang berjalan kearahnya, dan dari panggilan Shindong, Donghae mengetahui nama Haru.  
"Haru~ah, ini Es Krimnya" Shindong memberikan Es Krim pada Haru, kemudian mereka pergi. Shindong tidak melihat Donghae yang menatap Haru dari kejauhan.  
"Jadi nama anak kecil itu Haru?" gumamnya.  
"Haru?, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu"

TBC  
Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


	14. Chapter 14

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 14

*sebelumnya*

"Anak kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae menyapanya, karena Donghae merasa Haru anak yang Cute.  
"Kata Appa, aku gak boleh kenalan dengan orang asing!" Sahut Haru ketus.  
"Mwo?!, Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali" sahut Donghae gemas.  
"Kenapa ajussi ketawa?!" kesal Haru dan menatapnya tajam.  
"Kau lucu anak kecil. Kau pikir aku seorang penculik?"  
"Terus kenapa tanya namaku?!, aku gak kenal ajussi!" Sahut Haru marah, lalu Haru turun dari ayunan, dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.  
"Yaaa!, aku hanya bertanya namamu saja!" seru Donghae.  
Shindong menghampiri Haru yang berjalan kearahnya, dan dari panggilan Shindong, Donghae mengetahui nama Haru.  
"Haru~ah, ini Es Krimnya" Shindong memberikan Es Krim pada Haru, kemudian mereka pergi. Shindong tidak melihat Donghae yang menatap Haru dari kejauhan.  
"Jadi nama anak kecil itu Haru?" gumamnya.  
"Haru?, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu"

*selanjutnya*

"Anak itu manis sekali" gumam Donghae.  
Tiba-tiba saja terlintas wajah seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau ia akui di depan orang tuanya.  
"Kenapa aku jadi ingat anak itu ya?, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?, apa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik?, atau justru Kyuhyun menelantarkannya?"  
"Akh!, untuk apa aku peduli"  
Donghae pergi meninggalkan Taman, dan ia berencana untuk pulang ke rumah.

Yoochun memapah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. Yoochun mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun.  
"Kau demam, Kyu. Pasti penyakitmu yang membuatmu demam seperti ini"Kyuhyun menatap Yoochun bingung.  
"Penyakit?" Yoochun menurunkan tangannya kemudian mulai mengemudikan Mobilnya.  
"Nde, aku bertemu dengan Dokter yang merawatmu saat di Rumah Sakit"  
"Apa…sakitku parah?"  
"Dokter Do Kwang, memberitahuku bahwa kau mengidap Kanker Ginjal, dan saat ini sudah stadium 3. Kyu, hyeong sarankan kau segera melakukan pengobatan"  
Kyuhyun shock, ia tidak percaya jika harus menderita penyakit ganas seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.  
"Kyu…,kau tidak boleh menunda pengobatanmu, semakin kau biarkan, sel kanker itu bisa menyerang organ tubuhmu yang lain"  
"Apakah…aku bisa sembuh hyeong?"  
"Jika kau berobat secara rutin, kau pasti sembuh"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde. Tapi jika kau tidak berobat, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Changmin" ancamnya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun.  
"Jangan hyeong!, aku tidak ingin jika Changmin khawatir padaku. Aku akan berobat jika uang tabunganku cukup"  
"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan biayanya. Kau adalah sahabat dekat Changmin. Kau juga sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaeng ku sendiri"  
"Tidak hyeong, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku janji akan berobat hyeong"  
"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Kyu"  
"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, hyeong"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku percaya padamu" sahut Yoochun.  
Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya, dan ia masih memegangi bagian pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menerawangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela Mobil. Yoochun menatap miris Kyuhyun.  
Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, namun Yoochun tahu bahwa penyakit Kyuhyun saat ini sedang kambuh, membuat Yoochun memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan.  
"Kau tunggu sebentar Kyu" ucap Yoochun, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.  
Yoochun ke luar dari Mobil dan pergi ke Apotek yang ia kenal. Yoochun membeli obat pengurang nyeri untuk penderita Kanker juga penurun demam. Setelah membayarnya, Yoochun ke luar dan segera masuk ke dalam Mobil. Yoochun memberi Kyuhyun 1 butir pil obat pengurang rasa sakit, dan ia mengambil air minum pada botol minum yang sering ia bawa kemana-mana.  
"Minumlah, ini obat untuk mengurangi nyeri karena penyakitmu" Kyuhyun menyambut pemberian Yoochun, "Gumawoyo hyeong"  
"Eoh" sahutnya.  
Setelah meminumnya, Yoochun memberikan obat itu untuk persediaan Kyuhyun.  
"Untuk sementara obat ini bisa membantumu untuk mengurangi nyeri, tapi kau harus tetap berobat. Jangan sampai terlambat Kyu. Kau harus memikirkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi" pinta Yoochun.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandangi obat pemberian Yoochun.  
"O iya, di situ ada obat untuk penurun demam, harus kau minum 1 jam setelah obat tadi"  
"Ne"  
Yoochun menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengemudikan Mobil untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Sungmin merasa kesal pada Hyorin juga Teukie, hingga membuatnya enggan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sungmin menginap di sebuah Hotel mewah. Sungmin berdiri di tepi jendela, ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukan Kyuhyun keponakannya.  
Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, dan ia segera berjalan menuju ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas kasur dan meraihnya, kemudian Sungmin menjawab telepon dari Do Kwang dan duduk di kasur.  
"Sungmin~sii, kau ada dimana?"  
"Aku di Hotel, ada apa?"  
"Hotel?, tumben…apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tebaknya.  
"Nde, aku sedang malas di rumah hyeong ku. Apa kau sibuk?"  
"Kebetulan aku baru selesai kerja. Aku sedang suntuk, maukah kau menemaniku minum?"  
"Ne, kita ketemu dimana?"  
"Tempat biasa"  
"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"  
"Ne"

Kyuhyun meminta Yoochun untuk menurunkannya di tepi jalan depan Gang kecil dimana tempatnya berada.  
"Aku di sini saja hyeong, gumawo. Karena hyeong sudah mau mengantarku"  
"Ne, jangan lupa untuk minum obat penurun demam. Kau juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau mengerti!"  
"Ne hyeong, gumawo"  
"Eoh, hyeong pulang dulu"  
"Ne, hati-hati di jalan"  
"Ne"  
Kemudian Yoochun mengendarai Mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Meski nyeri itu mulai berangsur menghilang, tapi tidak dengan demamnya. Kyuhyun berharap Haru mau memaafkannya lantaran ia ingkar janji untuk menjemput Haru. Setibanya di rumah, Kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar, berharap Haru datang untuk menyambutnya, tapi ternyata rumahnya kosong, dan Haru belum pulang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia berjalan duduk di teras rumahnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding , dan memeluk boneka Dolphin.  
Tidak berapa lama menunggu, terdengar suara tawa Haru karena sedang bercanda dengan Shindong. Mereka berdua masuk, langkah Haru terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun beranjak menghampirinya dan membawa boneka Dolphin.  
"Haru~ahhh, Appa punya ha…"belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan maksudnya, Haru cemberut dan memalingkan wajah sambil berlalu dari Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ahhh" panggil Kyuhyun.  
Shindong memegang pundak Kyuhyun,"Sepertinya Haru marah padamu, Kyu"  
"Nde hyeong, aku telah melakukan kesalahan padanya hari ini. Aku melupakan janjiku"  
"Kau adalah Appa nya, tidak mungkin Haru akan berlarut-larut marah padamu. Kau bujuklah dia"  
"Ne hyeong, gumawo"  
"Ne, aku pulang dulu"  
"Ne hyeong"  
Shindong pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Setelah menutup pagar, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam untuk meminta maaf pada Haru.  
"Haru~ahhh, mianhe…Appa hari ini tidak bisa jemput Haru" Kyuhyun duduk di belakang Haru yang sedang menggambar karena kesal.  
"Haru benci Appa!…Appa bohong!" sahut Haru tanpa menoleh padanya.  
"Mianhe…Appa benar-benar lupa. Appa janji tidak akan bohong lagi"  
"Huh!, Haru benci Appa" Haru berpaling dan menatap sinis Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mengatup kedua tangannya di depan Haru,"Appa tahu Appa salah…,Appa mohon maafkan Appa" Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya di depan Haru.  
"Kalau Haru tidak mau maafkan Appa, Appa pergi saja ya" bohong Kyuhyun.  
Haru diam dan berpikir, kemudian Kyuhyun berpura-pura beranjak dan ke luar. Haru terkejut hingga Haru lari mengejar Kyuhyun, "Appa~~~~" serunya.  
Kyuhyun berhenti dan tersenyum menang, lalu ia berpura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Haru.  
"Jangan pergiiii" justru Haru menangis di depan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu memeluknya erat, "Appa tidak akan pergi, kalau Haru tidak marah lagi"  
"Ne, tapi Appa jangan pergi. Kalau Appa pergi…Haru tinggal sama siapa?" perkataan polos Haru membuatnya teringat akan penyakit ganas yang dideritanya.  
Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Appa akan selalu ada bersama Haru, Appa tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Haru" Kyuhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.  
Haru melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Haru meletakkan punggung telapak tangan mungilnya di kening Kyuhyun, "Appa sakit?" cemasnya.  
"Ani, Appa baik-baik saja" bohongnya.  
"Kenapa badan Appa panas?"  
Kyuhyun memegang tangan mungil Haru, lalu ia tersenyum padanya, "Appa tidak sakit. Appa cuma kelelahan saja. Selama ada Haru, Appa akan selalu sehat, karena Appa sayang~~~~sekali sama Haru"  
"Haru juga sayang Appa" sahut Haru.  
"Kalau begitu cium Appa" pinta Kyuhyun.  
Haru tersenyum lebar, kemudian Haru mencium pipi Kyuhyun, juga bibir Kyuhyun, lalu Haru memeluknya erat.

Hyorin hari ini begitu bahagia, hingga membuat Teukie bingung. Hyorin menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Teukie dan Donghae. Hyorin menata setiap makanan di atas meja. Donghae yang baru saja pulang, segera ke ruang makan setelah salah satu pelayan menyampaikan pesan Hyorin padanya jika Donghae pulang.  
"Wahhh, makan besar. Tumben…,apa Eomma yang masak semua ini?" tanya Donghae dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kiri Teukie.  
"Appa juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Eomma mu sedang bahagia hari ini" sahut Teukie.  
Hyorin tersenyum, lalu ia duduk di sisi kanan Teukie.  
"Eomma memasak semua ini untuk kalian"  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau minta pada kami?"tanya Teukie yang sangat mengetahui apapun mengenai sikap Hyorin.  
Hyorin menatap Teukie sambil tersenyum, kemudian sejenak Hyorin menghela nafasnya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian"  
"Katakan saja, apa yang kau inginkan yeoboe, selama itu membuatmu bahagia" sahut Teukie.  
"Jincha?, apa benar kau mau memenuhi permintaanku?"  
"Sepertinya permintaan Eomma serius sekali" ucap Donghae.  
"Nde, karena ini menyangkut soal Kyuhyun" sahutnya, dan seketika membuat mereka terkejut dan terdiam.  
"Kenapa?, apa aku salah?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Kenapa kau bahas anak itu lagi disaat kita ingin makan?!, kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" Sahut Teukie.  
"Mau sampai kapan kau marah padanya?!, kau tahu!, di luar sana hidup anak kita sangat menderita!, kau tahu!, demi menghidupi anaknya!, Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai kuli!" Hyorin meninggikan suaranya, Donghae begitu shock mendengarnya begitu pula Teukie.  
"Ap…apa yang Eomma katakan?!, Kyuhyun kerja sebagai kuli demi anaknya?" tanya Donghae seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde!, kita telah membuat hidup Kyuhyun menderita. Eomma tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun hidup seperti itu,Donghae" Hyorin meneteskan air matanya.  
Teukie terdiam, ia kesal karena lagi-lagi ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan perkataan Hyorin.  
"Aku ngantuk!" ucap Teukie beranjak dari kursi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.  
"Yeoboe!" seru Hyorin memanggilnya.  
Donghae merasa tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Hyorin, "Jadi…Kyuhyun rela bekerja jadi kuli, demi anakku?" batinnya.  
"Donghae, Eomma mohon…maafkan Kyuhyun, bantu Eomma agar Appa mu, mau memaafkan Kyuhyun" pinta Hyorin.  
Donghae tidak menyahutnya, Hyorin kecewa atas sikap diam Donghae, hingga Hyorin beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang makan.  
"Kau dan Appa mu sama saja!, Eomma kecewa pada kalian!"

Sungmin menemui Do Kwang di kedai Soju. Ia duduk di depan Do Kwang.  
"Kau suntuk kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Biasalah, masalah pekerjaan. O iya, kau ada masalah apa?, sampai kau menginap di Hotel"  
"Masalah keponakanku. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ego hyeong ku besar sekali?, bahkan ia tidak peduli pada anak kandungnya"  
"Mungkin masalah yang dilakukan keponakanmu itu cukup besar, hingga hyeong mu susah untuk memaafkannya"  
"Aku yakin!, meski mereka menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Aku percaya, Kyuhyun tidak bersalah"  
"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"  
"Karena aku mengenal Kyuhyun sejak kecil!"  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde?" tanya Sungmin bingung.  
"Kau mengingatkanku pada pasien ku yang pergi dari Rumah Sakit" sahut Do Kwang.  
"Oh"  
"Kenapa kau tidak lapor saja pada Polisi untuk mencari keberadaannya?" Saran Do Kwang. "Polisi?, nde…bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak berpikir sampai kesana!" gerutunya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.  
Do Kwang tertawa di depannya ,Sungmin merasa malu hingga ia pun ikut tertawa.

Haru terlelap sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Haru, air matanya mengalir saat memandangnya, "Haru~ah…,jika suatu saat Appa tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, apa.. Eomma dan Appa mau merawatmu sebagai cucu mereka?, apa Haru akan sedih?" batinnya.  
"Appa takut…,Appa takut jika harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Appa takut kau menangis, chagi. Appa…Appa tidak ingin berpisah darimu" Kyuhyun menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Haru yang sudah terlelap.

TBC  
Mian kalo lanjutannya jelek ya.


	15. Chapter 15

"Give Me A Second Chance" chapt. 15

*sebelumnya*

Haru terlelap sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah Haru, air matanya mengalir saat memandangnya, "Haru~ah…,jika suatu saat Appa tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, apa.. Eomma dan Appa mau merawatmu sebagai cucu mereka?, apa Haru akan sedih?" batinnya.  
"Appa takut…,Appa takut jika harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Appa takut kau menangis, chagi. Appa…Appa tidak ingin berpisah darimu" Kyuhyun menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Haru yang sudah terlelap.

*selanjutnya*

Donghae tidak bisa tidur karena masih teringat akan perkataan Hyorin mengenai Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari posisi rebah, dan duduk di atas kasur.  
"Kyuhyun…apa dia benar-benar merawat anakku dengan baik?" Batinnya.  
Tubuhnya agak membungkuk dan meremas kedua tangannya.  
"Jika memang benar…itu berarti aku salah menilainya" gumam Donghae lirih.  
"Akh…tidak…meski aku sudah membuat hidup mereka menderita, tapi itu adalah salah mereka!" gumam Donghae tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menyesal dan salah.

Sungmin duduk di atas kasur, ia menghela nafas beratnya, ia teringat kembali akan perkataan seorang Polisi yang menolak permintaannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

~flashback~

Sungmin dan Do Kwang pergi ke kantor Polis untuk melaporkan pencarian Kyuhyun.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang Polisi pada Sungmin dan Do Kwang yang duduk di depannya.  
"Nde, saya ingin Anda mencari keponakan saya yang sudah 3 tahun pergi dari rumah"  
"3 tahun? ,apa Anda memiliki fotonya?, ciri-ciri terakhir sewaktu keponakan Anda pergi dari rumah menggunakan pakaian apa?"  
"Ah.. itu…saya tidak memiliki fotonya. Tapi saya akan berusaha meminta foto keponakan saya dari orang tuanya, dan saya juga tidak tahu pakaian terakhir apa yang dikenakannya sewaktu pergi dari rumah"  
"Kenapa bukan orang tuanya langsung yang melapor?"  
"Karena…orang tuanya yang telah mengusir anaknya sendiri" jawab Sungmin lesu.  
"Kalau kasusnya memang seperti itu, kami tidak bisa membantu, kecuali orang tuanya sendiri yang melapor tentang kepergian anak mereka"

~flashback end~

"Kyu~ah, kemana samchon harus mencarimu?" gumam Sungmin.

Keesokkan harinya

Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan ia lupa untuk meminum obat penurun demamnya semalam, karena ia merasa lebih baik.  
Kyuhyun menatap wajah polos Haru yang masih terlelap, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu ia mengecup kening Haru lembut. Lalu, Kyuhyun pergi ke luar dari kamar, dan pergi menuju dapur.  
Kyuhyun mencuci beras, dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Di saat Kyuhyun berada di dapur, Haru bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan setengah sadar, Haru berjalan ke luar kamar sambil memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Appa~~~" panggil Haru  
"Appa di dapur, chagi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Langkah kaki mungil Haru berjalan menuju dapur, Haru masuk ke dapur sambil menguap karena masih mengantuk.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Haru yang rambutnya acak-acakkan setelah bangun tidur.  
"Kenapa Appa gak bangunin Haru?" tanya Haru berdiri di sisi kirinya.  
"Karena Haru masih tidur, makanya Appa tidak bangunin Haru"  
"Appa gak kerja?"  
"Tidak chagi, karena hari ini, Appa ingin mengajak Haru jalan-jalan"  
"Jincha?, jalan-jalan kemana Appa?" tanyanya senang.  
"Rahasia dong" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa rahasia?, rahasia itu apa?" tanyanya polos.  
"Rahasia itu tidak boleh di beritahu"  
"Kenapa gak boleh?"  
"Yah, karena Appa mau kasih kejutan untuk Haru" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk bubur.  
"Haru~ah, mandi dulu"  
"Haru mau mandi sama Appa" sahut Haru.  
"Tapi Appa sedang masak"  
"Haru tunggu Appa" sahut Haru keras.  
"Baiklah"

Shindong terbangun dari tidurnya, karena terdengar suara ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan setengah sadar, Shindong menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne?"  
"Oppa…ini aku…Suny, sekarang aku ada di depan rumah oppa"  
Shindong terkejut, lalu ia segera beranjak dan bergegas ke luar dari rumah untuk membuka pintu.  
"Oppa…" Shindong berjalan menghampiri Suny yang tersenyum di depannya. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya, ia tidak bertemu dengan adik sepupunya itu.  
"Suny~ah!" Shindong memeluk erat Suny.  
"Oppa…, aku sangat merindukanmu"  
"Kau kemana saja Suny?, sejak kematian Ji Won, oppa tidak pernah lagi melihatmu"  
"Mianhe oppa, aku pergi mencari pekerjaan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi" sahut Suny.  
Shindong melepaskan pelukannya pada Suny, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja"  
"Ne oppa"  
Shindong mengajak Suny masuk ke dalam rumah. Suny mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan rumah Shindong.  
"Oppa betah sekali tinggal di sini" ucap Suny, dan tersenyum pada Shindong yang memberinya segelas air minum.  
"Nde, lagipula oppa cukup senang, setidaknya oppa dapat melihat perkembangan keponakan oppa"  
"Maksud oppa, Haru?"  
"Nde"  
"Apa Haru tinggal di sini?"

"Haru~ah, tunggu sebentar, appa mau ke rumah Shindong ajussi dulu"  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Kyuhyun bergegas ke rumah Shindong untuk mengajknya liburan bersama. Kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar begitu saja karena terlihat sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju rumah Shindong, dan pintunya tidak tertutup. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memanggil nama Shindong, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia mendengar percakapan Suny dan Shindong yang membuatnya sangat shock.  
"Jadi…kau bertemu Donghae?"  
"Nde oppa, bahkan ia sering menghubungiku, dan mengajakku untuk bertemu, tapi aku sengaja tidak menemuinya!"  
"Kenapa tidak kau temui saja Donghae?!, dan seharusnya kau mengatakan tentang kematian Ji Won padanya, agar dia menyesal!"  
"Awalnya aku ingin memberitahukan hal itu padanya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, karena aku tidak ingin dia mencari Haru!, aku sangat membenci namja itu!, gara-gara dia, Ji Won onni meninggal!, gara-gara dia yang tidak mau mengakui Haru dan melampiaskan kesalahannya pada namdongsaengnya sendiri!, pantaskah dia disebut seorang Appa?!" ucap Suny.  
Kyuhyun terdiam di depan rumah Shindong, lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti, saat melihat Haru duduk di teras sambil bermain boneka Dolphin. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Haru, air matanya menetes karena perkataan Suny masih terngiaang di telinganya, "Kenapa?…kenapa hyeong lakukan itu padaku?, kenapa hyeong menyakiti Haru?" Batinnya.  
Haru menoleh dan memandang Kyuhyun yang terdiam mematung sambil menatapnya. Haru beranjak dan menghampiri Haru.  
"Appa" panggil Haru dan menarik baju Kyuhyun,hingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Appa kenapa menangis?"  
Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk, lalu menggendong Haru.  
"Appa akan memandikanmu, setelah sarapan…kita pergi jalan-jalan"  
"Horeeee" sorak Haru bahagia.  
Meski hatinya terasa sakit, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyakiti hati Haru.  
Kyuhyun memandikan Haru seperti biasa, di dalam kamar mandi mereka berdua bernyanyi. Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes saat menyabuni tubuh Haru. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata saat Haru memergokinya menangis.  
"Appa kenapa?"  
"Appa tidak apa-apa chagi, appa cuma kemasukan percikan sabun saja" sahutnya bohong.  
Haru tampak sedih, lalu tangan mungilnya memegang wajah Kyuhyun, dan Haru meniup bagian mata Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Haru meniup matanya, dan Haru mengelus-elus pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.  
"Appa sekarang sudah sembuh, appa jangan sakit lagi ya" ucap Haru.  
"Ne, appa tidak akan pernah sakit lagi untuk Haru" sahut Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai memandikan Haru, memakaikan pakaiannya, dan mengajaknya sarapan, kini mereka berdua pergi untuk berlibur. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Haru erat. Haru tampak bahagia karena Haru terus saja menyanyi.

Hyorin sudah berpakaian rapi, dan Hyorin enggan untuk menyapa Teukie yang terlihat bersiap-siap pergi ke Perusahaan. Hyorin berlalu begitu saja, saat Teukie ingin memintanya untuk memasangkan dasi.  
"Yeoboe..to…"  
Teukie menghela nafas, karena Hyorin masih terlihat marah padanya. Teukie sadar bahwa ia salah, tapi ia enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke Pantai Sokcho, karena Kyuhyun ingin menebus kesalahan saat ia ingkar janji pada Haru kemarin.  
"Appa"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun  
Haru mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela karena terlihat senang melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan menuju pantai Sokcho.  
"Haru mau tangkap ikan" ucapnya.  
"Ikan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Lumba-lumba, nanti Haru bawa pulang" mendengar ucapan Haru, spontan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terkekek-kekek.  
Haru menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut karena Kyuhyun mentertawakannya.  
"Kenapa appa ketawa?!"  
"Ani…ani…, appa hanya bingung, kalau lumba-lumbanya Haru bawa pulang, mau di letakkan dimana?"  
Haru tampak berpikir, "Kalau di kamar?" tanyanya  
"Kalau di kamar, terus appa dan Haru mau tidur dimana?, lumba-lumba hidup di air, kalau kekurangan air, nanti lumba-lumbanya bisa mati. Lagipula rumah kita kecil, dan kasihan lumba-lumbanya kalau hidupnya tidak bebas"  
Haru terlihat sedih, Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Haru lembut, "Nanti appa akan ajak Haru lihat lumba-lumba"  
"Appa gak bohong kan?"  
"Appa tidak akan bohong lagi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Haru senang sekali hari ini"  
"Haru~ah, jika yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, Donghae hyeong adalah appa kandungmu, dan tidak mau mengakuimu, appa janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena appa sangat sayang padamu, Haru" batinnya memandang Haru.  
"Appa…Haru ngantuk"  
Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Haru, lalu ia dudukkan di pangkuannya.  
"Tidurlah chagi" ucap Kyuhyun, Haru menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Hyorin pergi ke tempat kerja Kyuhyun, Hyorin sangat terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun sudah berhenti kerja.  
"Anda cari siapa?" tanya seorang kuli padanya.  
"Bukankah Anda wanita yang mencari Kyuhyun kemarin?" seorang kuli menghampirinya karena mengingat wajah Hyorin.  
"Nde, saya mencari anak saya, Kyuhyun" sahut Hyorin.  
Pengakuan Hyorin membuat kedua kuli itu kaget, karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun adalah orang berada.  
"Jadi Anda adalah eommanya, Kyuhyun?" tanya salah satu kuli padanya.  
"Nde, dimana Kyuhyun?, apa dia belum datang?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bekerja, kemarin Kyuhyun sudah mengundurkan diri"  
"M…mwo?!, mengundurkan diri?!"  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Katanya sih ,karena sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya"  
"Apa kalian tahu, Kyuhyun tinggal dimana?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Kami tidak tahu, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah cerita dia tinggal dimana"  
Hyorin sangat terpukul setelah mendengar penjelasan kedua kuli tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai, Hyorin pergi meninggalkan lokasi kerja Kyuhyun.  
Hyorin masuk ke dalam Mobil, Hyorin meminta pada sopirnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun di sepanjang jalan. Hyorin berpikir hengkangnya Kyuhyun dari tempat kerjanya, karena kejadian kemarin dimana mereka bertemu.  
"Kenapa Kyu?, kenapa kau berhenti bekerja?, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan eomma?"batinnya.

Beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di Pantai Sokcho. Kyuhyun membangunkan Haru lembut, "Haru~ahhh, bangun chagi…kita sudah sampai" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus lembut pipi Haru, hingga Haru terbangun.  
"Ng…" Haru menggeliat, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya.  
"Kita sudah sampai chagi"  
"Ehm" angguk Haru  
Kyuhyun menurunkan Haru dari pangkuannya, kemudian Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan mungil Haru dan turun dari Bis.  
Kyuhyun dan Haru berjalan sekitar 500m dari Halte menuju Pantai Sokcho.  
"Huwahhhh"Haru tampak takjub dengan pemandangan menuju Sokcho, hingga Haru menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera ke Pantai.  
"Ayo appa…"  
"Haru~ah…,bagaimana kalau kita balapan sampai Pantai"  
"Ehm" angguk Haru setuju.  
Lalu Kyuhyun dan Haru bersiap-siap adu lari, "Hana…dul…set…"  
Kemudian mereka lari, dan Kyuhyun lari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Haru.  
Haru tertawa sambil berlari, Kyuhyun begitu bahagia mendengar tawa Haru. Hingga ia melupakan beban di benaknya.  
Kyuhyun memperlambat langkahnya saat ia mulai merasakan nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya, dan ia membungkuk sambil memegang pinggang juga lututnya.  
"Yeiii, Haru menanggg!" sorak Haru sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.  
Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Haru.  
"Ayo appaaa" Haru menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya menuju tepi Pantai.  
"Haru~ah, kita harus ke penginapan dulu"  
" Kenapa?, apa kita gak pulang?"  
"Nde, kita nginap di sini, besok pagi baru kita pulang" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Oh"  
"Ayo" ajak Kyuhyun dan menggandengnya menuju penginapan.

Changmin hari ini tidak bisa menjemput Hana, karena Changmin ada tugas yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Yoochun bekerja.  
Changmin mencari Yoochun diruangannya tapi tidak ada, Changmin mencoba menghubungi Yoochun, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Changmin duduk seorang diri menunggu kedatangan Yoochun. Karena bosan, Changmin duduk di kursi Yoochun dan membaca beberapa file kesehatan pasiennya.  
Changmin membuka salah satu file daftar pasien untuk pengobatan kemoterapi. Betapa terkejutnya Changmin ketika membaca nama pasien yang tertera di lembar pendaftaran tersebut.  
"Lee…Kyu…hyun?"  
Klek…  
Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Yoochun dibuka, dan Changmin menatap Yoochun yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya.  
"Tumben kau kemari?, apa ada tugas lagi dari kampus?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Hyeong…ini…" Changmin berdiri, dan berjalan menuju Yoochun sambil menunjukkan file daftar pasien untuk kemoterapi di depan Yoochun, hingga Yoochun terlihat gugup.  
"I…itu…"  
"Nama pasien ini…apa…benar…Lee Kyuhyun?, Kyuhyun sahabatku yang 3 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar?!"  
"Ah…itu…sebenarnya…" Yoochun terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya.  
"KATAKAN HYEONG!, APA BENAR!, PASIEN INI ADALAH KYUHYUN, SAHABATKU?!" serunya.

Setelah cek in untuk menginap di Sokcho, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru untuk bermain di Pantai, setelah mereka berganti pakaian.  
Kyuhyun menggunakan celana pendek selutut, begitu juga Haru. Mereka mengenakan pakaian Couple Ayah dan Anak.  
Kyuhyun mengajak Haru menghampiri beberapa orang yang terlihat berkumpul di pojok tepi Pantai dekat batu karang.  
"Kalian sedang mencari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Oh…ini…biasanya di daerah sini ada beberapa anak gurita" sahut salah seorang dari mereka.  
"Gurita?, appa…Haru mau tangkap gurita" ucap Haru.  
Kyuhyun menatap Haru karena permintaannya ingin menangkap Gurita, "Sebaiknya jangan, karena…" ucapan Kyuhyun diputus oleh salah satu dari mereka.  
"Huwahhh, kau adalah anak kecil yang lucu, kau seperti anak laki-laki. Apa kau tidak takut dengan Gurita?"  
Haru menggeleng tegas, "Haru gak takut" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun takut jika Haru terluka karena menangkap Gurita.  
"Baiklah anak kecil, sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tangan ajussi, agar nanti tidak terluka"  
"Ne" sahut Haru senang.  
"Apa Anda yakin, anak saya boleh menangkap anak Gurita?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.  
"Tentu saja boleh" sahutnya.  
"Horeeee" sorak Haru gembira, dan salah seorang dari mereka memberikan sarung tangannya pada Haru, juga memakaikannya.  
"Kalau begitu saya mau ikut juga menangkap anak Gurita" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Dengan bantuan kalian, kita jadi semakin mudah menangkap anak Gurita" ucapnya  
"Nde" sahut yang lain.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar begitu juga Haru.  
Kyuhyun, Haru juga beberapa orang yang ternyata adalah pekerja di salah satu rumah makan besar di daerah Sokcho, mereka mencari anak Gurita bersama, salah seorang dari mereka menunjukkan caranya.  
Haru tampak antusias memasukkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam air, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Beberapa pekerja itu berhasil mendapat anak Gurita, tapi tidak dengan Haru dan Kyuhyun.  
Haru tampak kesal karena ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan anak Gurita.  
"Huh!, Gurita…ayo ke luar!" Seru Haru, hingga membuat Kyuhyun juga pekerja itu tertawa mendengarnya.  
"Guritaaaa!" seru Haru.  
Tidak berapa lama, Haru berhasil menemukan anak Gurita ketika tangan mungilnya meraba dan memegang salah satu bagian kaki Gurita.  
Haru memanggil Kyuhyun, "Appaaa~~~"  
Kyuhyun menoleh, dan ia kaget saat Haru memegang anak Gurita di tangannya, "Haru berhasil!, horeee" soraknya girang.  
"Huwahhh, anak appa hebat!" Pujinya.  
Haru kemudian memberikan anak Gurita tersebut pada salah seorang pekerja itu.  
"Ajussi, ini Guritanya"  
"Huwahh, kau hebat anak kecil" pujinya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun senyum Kyuhyun meredup ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya, hingga ia harus berpura-pura pergi ke Toilet.  
"Haru~ah, appa harus ke kamar mandi, Haru tunggu di sini saja ya, jangan main terlalu jauh" perintah Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, appa" sahut Haru.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari menuju penginapan dimana ia menyimpan obatnya di dalam tas.

Donghae bolos kerja dan ia pergi ke Sokcho untuk mampir, karena Donghae harus bertemu dengan seorang teman semasa SMAnya yang tinggal agak jauh dan melewati Pantai Sokcho.  
Donghae memarkirkan Mobil, lalu ia berjalan menuju Pantai. Donghae berdiri di tepi Pantai dan memandang luas hamparan air laut dan ombak yang berderu-deru. Di Pantai tersebut terdapat banyak pengunjung. Donghae menghirup udara segar di Pantai tersebut. Sekitar 30 menit ia berdiam diri di tepi Pantai, Donghae berencana kembali ke Mobilnya, namun langkah kaki Donghae terhenti saat ia melihat Haru sedang bermain pasir.  
"Anak itu lagi…,sebaiknya aku temui dia"gumam Donghae dan berencana menghampiri Haru, tapi Donghae terdiam di tempat, saat Donghae melihat laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan kearah Haru.  
"Haru~ah, mian…appa tadi lama"  
"Huh!, appa lama sekali, Haru jadi bosan main sendirian"  
"Mianhe chagi" sahut Kyuhyun meminta maaf, dan mengecup kening Haru.  
Donghae merasa cemburu saat Kyuhyun mengecup kening Haru.  
"Kyuhyun?, anak itu?,…apa…dia anakku?" batin Donghae, dan tidak sadar ia menangis melihat kehangatan Kyuhyun pada Haru.

TBC  
Mian, lanjutannya jelek ya.


	16. Chapter 16

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 16

*sebelumnya*

"Anak itu lagi…,sebaiknya aku temui dia"gumam Donghae dan berencana menghampiri Haru, tapi Donghae terdiam di tempat, saat Donghae melihat laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan kearah Haru.  
"Haru~ah, mian…appa tadi lama"  
"Huh!, appa lama sekali, Haru jadi bosan main sendirian"  
"Mianhe chagi" sahut Kyuhyun meminta maaf, dan mengecup kening Haru.  
Donghae merasa cemburu saat Kyuhyun mengecup kening Haru.  
"Kyuhyun?, anak itu?,…apa…dia anakku?" batin Donghae, dan tidak sadar ia menangis melihat kehangatan Kyuhyun pada Haru.

*selanjutnya*

"Haru buat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Haru buat Istana untuk appa" sahut Haru dengan tangan mungilnya mencoba membuat Istana pasir untuk Kyuhyun.  
"Kalau begitu appa bantuin ya"  
"Mm" angguk Haru senang.  
Donghae terdiam di tempat menatap Kyuhyun juga Haru yang sedang membuat Istana bersama. Bahkan ponselnya bergetar pun ia tidak peduli.

Teukie mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, sambil menghubungi Donghae. Teukie menerima laporan dari beberapa Klien yang membatalkan kerja sama mereka dengan Perusahaan yang dipegang Donghae, karena Donghae mengacuhkan mereka.  
"Kemana lagi anak itu!, di telepon tidak dijawab-jawab!" Teukie bergerutu kesal seorang diri.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat mereka enggan bekerja sama lagi!, apa aku salah memberikan tanggung jawab Perusahaan padamu, Hae?!" gumam Teukie.

"Kyu, kau kemana chagi?, eomma harus mencarimu kemana?!" Hyorin meneteskan air mata, dan ia masih mengedarkan tatapannya ke sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya hanya untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Hyeong!, kenapa kau diam?!, nama pasien ini!, apa benar Kyuhyun?!, Kyuhyun sahabatku?!" Bentak Changmin dan menatap Yoochun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
Yoochun sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada Changmin, hingga Yoochun berbohong padanya.  
"Bukan, nama mereka memang sama, tapi pasien itu bukan Kyuhyun. Fotonya saja tidak ada, dan biodatanya juga tidak lengkap" sahut Yoochun dan mengambil file Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia isi sebelum Changmin datang ke ruangannya dari tangan Changmin.  
"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan hyeong?!" tanya Changmin lesu.  
"Aku tidak berbohong padamu Changmin" sahut Yoochun meyakinkannya, namun kebohongan Yoochun padanya dengan seketika terkuak saat Do Kwang datang ke ruangan Yoochun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Do Kwang masuk begitu saja.  
"Yoochun~ssi, bagaimana dengan file pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang kau daftarkan untuk kemoterapi?" tanya Do Kwang, dan spontan Changmin terkejut, lalu ia menatap Yoochun tajam.  
"Cho…Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.  
"Nde, Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Do Kwang.  
Changmin merebut kembali file itu dari tangan Yoochun, "Ini!, file ini bernama pasien Lee Kyuhyun…bukan Cho Kyuhyun!"  
Do Kwang mengernyitkan alisnya, "Jincha?, Yoochun~ssi, bukankah pasien itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa pasien Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah sahabat dekat namdongsaengmu?, makanya kau ingin mendaftarkan dia untuk pengobatannya?"  
Changmin sangat shock mendengar perkataan Dokter Do Kwang, hingga ia tersandar di meja Yoochun. Air matanya seketika mengalir begitu saja.  
"Kenapa hyeong berbohong padaku?!, KENAPA?!" teriak Changmin.  
"Mianhe, sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu hyeong mencoba untuk berbohong padamu"  
"Tunggu sebentar!, tadi kau mengatakan file pasien yang kau pegang itu bernama Lee Kyuhyun?, bukan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Do Kwang ingin meyakinkan siapa pasien itu sebenarnya.  
"Mian Dok, sebenarnya nama pasien itu adalah Lee Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengganti marganya dengan marga Cho" sahut Yoochun menjelaskan.  
Tiba-tiba saja Do Kwang teringat pada Sungmin yang kehilangan keponakannnya.  
"Apa…kau punya foto pasien itu?" tanya Do Kwang.  
"Aku punya" sahut Changmin, kemudian Changmin mengeluarkan foto Kyuhyun bersama dirinya saat berfoto bersama sewaktu Sekolah dulu dari dalam dompetnya. Kemudian memberikan foto itu padanya.  
Do Kwang menyambut foto tersebut, "Aku pinjam dulu , dan aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu, jika urusanku selesai"  
"Ne" sahut Changmin.  
"Yoochun~ssi, kau harus segera membawa pasien itu untuk melakukan pengobatan!"  
"Ne" lalu Do Kwang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yoochun.  
Changmin merasa tidak percaya saat mendengar berita mengejutkan ini baginya, "Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hyeong?! ,kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!, kau tahu!, 3 tahun hyeong!, 3 tahun aku mencarinya!, dan kau menyembunyikan pertemuanmu dengan Kyuhyun! ,bahkan kau tidak memberitahu padaku bahwa Kyuhyun sakit parah!" bentaknya.  
"Mianhe, awalnya hyeong ingin memberitahukannya padamu, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa hyeong untuk menyimpan rahasia ini!"  
"Apa… hyeong tahu? ,Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya Changmin.  
"Kyuhyun tinggal dimana saat ini, aku tidak tahu, tapi kemarin aku mengantar Kyuhyun pulang hanya sampai sebuah depan gang kecil"  
"Kemarin?"  
"Nde, kemarin sewaktu dijalan mau pulang, hyeong bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya penyakit Kyuhyun sering kambuh"  
"Mwo?!, kenapa hyeong tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?!"  
"Kyuhyun menolak saat aku memintanya untuk ke rumah sakit"  
"Dasar keras kepala!, berikan alamat Kyuhyun padaku, seusai pulang kuliah nanti, aku akan mencari dimana Kyuhyun tinggal" pinta Changmin.  
"Ne" kemudian Yoochun menuliskan alamat dimana saat ia menurunkan Kyuhyun di depan sebuah gang kecil.

Do Kwang mencoba untuk menghubungi Sungmin, tapi ponsel Sungmin sama sekali tidak aktif, bahkan Do Kwang menghubungi Hotel diman Sungmin menginap, tapi Sungmin sudah cek out dari Hotel tersebut.  
"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, Sungmin?!, disaat genting seperti ini!, kau justru tidak bisa ku hubungi!" Kesal Do Kwang di ruangannya.

Setelah bermain pasir, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi kesuatu tempat.  
"Haru~ah, apa mau ikut appa melihat ikan yang banyak sekali?"  
"Dimana?" tanyanya polos  
"Haru pasti suka, di pasar itu banyak sekali jenis-jenis ikan segar, kepiting, udang, dan lain-lain, Haru mau?"  
"Mau…mau…!" soraknya senang.  
Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui sahabat semasa SMA nya, dan sekarang Donghae fokus mengikuti kegiatan yang Kyuhyun dan Haru lakukan.  
Donghae mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan, dengan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.  
Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Donghae mengikuti mereka.  
Kyuhyun pergi mengajak Haru ke Pasar Ikan Lokal, yang banyak sekali menjual ikan segar, bahkan ikan hiaspun juga ada.  
Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Haru sambil mengayunkannya dan mereka bersenandung ria. Donghae merasa hatinya sakit melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Jika anak itu tahu, aku adalah appa kandungnya, apa dia mau menerimaku? , apa eomma dan appa mau memaafkanku?"batin Donghae.  
"Ah…tidak!, mereka tidak boleh tahu, aku yang melampiaskan kesalahanku pada Kyuhyun!" batinnya.  
"Appa~~, lihat!, huwahhhh ikannya lucu" seru Haru dan berlari kearah jejeran akuarium dimana ikan-ikan segar dijual.  
"Aku mau ikan ini appa!" Pinta Haru.  
"Boleh, dan ikannya bisa dimakan juga" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Jangan, ikan ini teman Haru, gak boleh dimakan" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun kaget dan alisnya naik, lalu Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di depan Haru.  
"Haru~ah, lihat!, di tempat ini adalah rumah makan, jadi ikan yang kita pilih , bisa kita makan"  
"Tapi Haru mau bawa pulang ikannya, appa" tolak Haru.  
"Kalau ikan ini, tidak bisa kita bawa pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita beli ikan hias saja" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Ikan hias?" tanya Haru bingung.  
"Nde, tuh…di sana sepertinya ada yang jual ikan hias"  
"Ne, kita ke sana appa" Haru lari lebih dulu menghampiri tempat penjual ikan hias yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengejar Haru.  
Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa iri melihat kedekatan mereka.  
"Appa~~~, Haru mau ikan yang ini ya" pintanya memilih ikan nemo yang masih kecil.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Haru mau ikannya berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Haru mau dua" tapi jarinya menunjukkan 4 , Kyuhyun tertawa sesaat, lalu ia membenarkan jari Haru.  
"Dua itu seperti ini, chagi" Kyuhyun menutup dua jari, hingga tersisa dua jari yang terbuka.  
"Oh, ini dua?" tanyanya polos dan memandangi jarinya sendiri.  
"Nde, cara menghitungnya seperti ini…satu…dua…"Kyuhyun menghitung dua jari Haru.  
"Satu…dua…" Haru mengikuti yang diajarkan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Nde, anak appa pintar sekali" puji Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak pernah marah Haru.  
"Anakmu lucu sekali, berapa umurnya?" tanya si penjual ikan hias.  
"Ah…nde, hehehe" cengir Kyuhyun malu.  
"Umurnya baru 4 tahun" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Aku jadi teringat pada cucuku" sahut si penjual.  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sambil Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar ikan yang dibeli Haru.  
"Ini uangnya ajussi"  
"Tidak usah, aku memberi ikan itu untuk anakmu, gratis" sahut si penjual.  
"Cheongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, anakmu mengingatkanku pada cucuku di desa. Melihatnya aku jadi bahagia" sahut si penjual.  
"Cheongmal gumawo ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Cheonmaneyo" sahut si penjual sambil memasukkan dua ikan nemo ke dalam akuarium kecil dari bahan plastik dan bisa ditutup.  
"Ini" si penjual itu memberikan ikan tersebut pada Haru.  
"Haru~ah, ucap terima kasih pada haraboji ini"  
"Kamsahamnida haraboji" ucap Haru sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan si penjual ikan, seperti yang pernah diajarkan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Aigooo, kamu manis sekali" sahut si penjual senang, dan mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
Haru tersenyum lebar padanya, lalu Haru mengajak Kyuhyun untuk melihat ikan-ikan yang lainnya.  
Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Haru berterima kasih pada si penjual ikan. Kemudian Donghae kembali mengikuti mereka.  
"Appa~~~, Haru lapar"  
"Mm….kita makan…" baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Haru makan disalah satu rumah makan kecil, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka.  
"Kalian yang sudah menolong kami menangkap anak Gurita tadikan?" tanyanya.  
Kyuhyun dan Haru menatapnya bingung, kemudian Kyuhyun ingat saat di Pantai tadi.  
"Ah…ne, saya ingat" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kalian sepertinya sedang mencari rumah makan?" tanyanya.  
"Nde, anak saya mengajak untuk makan, tapi kami bingung mau makan dimana" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Ikut saya saja, kebetulan tempatnya tidak jauh dari penginapan di Pantai Sokcho"  
"Maksud Anda rumah makan yang besar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.  
"Nde"  
"Sebaiknya tidak usah, kami cari makan sekitar sini saja" tolaknya.  
"Appa~~~, aku laparrrrrr" seru Haru.  
"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih saya pada kalian, ayo ikut saya" ajaknya lagi.  
"Ayo appa~~" Haru menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersama namja tersebut.  
Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpura-pura memilih ikan di depannya, ketika Kyuhyun dan Haru berbalik dan melaluinya.  
Donghae menoleh, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk mengikuti mereka.

Saat jam istirahat, Teukie meminta sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke Cafe dimana Kyuhyun bekerja saat itu, Teukie berpikir setidaknya ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun, walau ia akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya.  
Teukie masuk ke dalam Cafe, dan ia mengambil posisi duduk di dekat jendela. Seorang pegawai Cafe datang menghampirinya dengan membawa menu.  
"Silahkan dilihat menunya, ada menu terbaru di Cafe ini"  
"Dimana pegawai bernama Kyuhyun?, apa dia tidak masuk kerja?, atau belum datang?" tanya Teukie  
"Oh, Kyuhyun sudah mengundurkan diri kemarin" jawaban pegawai tersebut membuatnya kaget.  
"Mengundurkan diri?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri?" tanyanya.  
"Saya juga tidak tahu" sahut pegawai itu.  
"Gumawo" ucap Teukie lalu beranjak dan pergi, pegawai itu bingung karena Teukie pergi begitu saja setelah bertanya tentang Kyuhyun.  
"Aneh, ada hubungan apa, ajussi itu dengan Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.  
Teukie menghela nafas beratnya karena ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia hendak masuk ke dalam Mobil, seorang namja yang mengenalnya, menghampiri Teukie.  
"Anda, appa Lee Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan namja itu membuat Teukie menatapnya bingung.  
"Aniyo, saya bukan appa nya" sahut Teukie berbohong.  
"Jincha?, saya pikir Anda adalah appa Kyuhyun. Ternyata saya salah, setidaknya Kyuhyun lebih baik tidak memiliki seorang appa yang bahkan tidak mau mengakuinya seperti Anda!" sindir namja bernama Hangeng.  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?, kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu masalah yang terjadi dalam keluarga kami!" sahut Teukie ketus.  
"Kyuhyun cerita pada saya, kenapa keluarganya mengusir dirinya, bahkan penjelasanpun tidak kalian dengarkan darinya!, apakah itu pantas dikatakan keluarga?!, bahkan hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Anda malu!, Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri!" Ucap Hangeng, dan membuat Teukie semakin shock.  
"Jadi, Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri…karena tidak ingin membuatku malu?"  
"Nde, jika Anda adalah appa Kyuhyun!, Anda pasti bisa memaafkan kesalahannya yang dulu!"  
Teukie terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Hangeng yang menyudutkannya. Kemudian Hangeng masuk ke dalam Cafe, sedangkan Teukie merasa tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun memikirkan dirinya dan tidak ingin membuatnya malu.

***  
Pegawai rumah makan yang mengajak Kyuhyun dan Haru makan di tempat kerjanya, telah membiayai menu yang mereka makan saat ini.  
"Ini adalah menu andalan kami" ucapnya.  
"Kenapa kau membayarkan makanan yang kami makan?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati.  
"Tidak apa-apa, kau dan anakmu sudah menolong pekerjaanku, aku ingin membalas kebaikan kalian. Selamat menikmati, aku harap kalian suka" ucapnya  
"Cheongmal gumawo hyeong"sahut Kyuhyun, karena pegawai itu terlihat seumuran dengan Donghae.  
"Ne" sahutnya tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
Hari ini Haru terlihat sangat bahagia karena ikan nemo yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Lalu Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengaduk sup potongan anak Gurita yang masih bergerak.  
"Haru~ah, mau coba?" tawar Kyuhyun dan mengambil potongan bagian anak Gurita yang masih bergerak dengan sumpitnya.  
"Nde" sahut Haru tegas.  
Kyuhyun menyuapin Haru potongan tubuh anak Gurita ke mulut Haru.  
Wajah Haru terlihat lucu saat mengunyahnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.  
Dari kejauhan Donghae memandangi kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Sepertinya anakku sangat bahagia saat bersamamu, Kyu" batin Donghae.  
Kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena melihat Haru yang ceria. Kyuhyun menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan, dan baru saja Kyuhyun makan, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursi dan pergi menuju Toilet, Haru kaget dan ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.  
"Appaaaaa" teriak Haru sambil mengejarnya.  
Donghae terkejut, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi ,juga Haru yang mengejarnya. Donghae segera beranjak dan mengikuti mereka.

"Suny~ah, sebaiknya kau beritahukan pada Donghae, apa yang menyebabkan Ji Won meninggal. Aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun, jika ia harus terus menerus menanggung beban yang seharusnya Donghae lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk membesarkan Haru" pinta Shindong.  
" Tapi oppa, apa Donghae mau membesarkan Haru?!, sedangkan 3 tahun yang lalu saja, ia menolak Haru adalah anaknya!, bagaimana jika Donghae menolak Haru untuk kedua kalinya?!"  
"Tapi, oppa benar-benar kasihan pada Kyuhyun, dan akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun kelihatan tidak sehat."  
"Lagipula, jika rahasia ini terus kita sembunyikan, aku khawatir suatu saat akan terbongkar, dan Kyuhyun akan membenciku!"  
"Tapi oppa…"  
"Setidaknya, buatlah Donghae menyesal atas tindakannya pada Ji Won, Haru, juga Kyuhyun!" pinta Shindong.  
"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya demi oppa"

Hyorin tampak lesu karena pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Hingga Hyorin meminta sopir untuk mengantarnya pulang.  
"Kita pulang saja" pintanya  
"Ne" sahut sopir menuruti permintaan majikannya.

Haru berdiri di depan Toilet sambil memanggil Kyuhyun karena cemas.  
"Appaaaa!, gwencana?!, appaaaa!"  
Donghae memandang Haru dari balik tembok, langkah kakinya ingin menemui Haru, tapi ego nya yang tinggi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Appaaa!"Haru menangis, karena menunggu Kyuhyun lama ,dan belum ke luar dari Toilet.  
"Appaaaa!" seru Haru.  
Donghae menitikkan air mata saat melihat Haru menangis.  
Tidak berapa lama, Kyuhyun ke luar dari Toilet, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Haru dan menyeka air matanya.  
"Mianhe, appa membuatmu menangis, chagi" ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk Haru erat.  
"Appa gwencana?"  
"Mm, gwencanayo. Mianhe, appa membuat Haru menangis"  
"Appa jangan sakit, eoh" pinta Haru dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.  
"Kenapa, aku menangis melihat mu begitu sayang pada Kyuhyun?" batin Donghae.  
"Ayo, kita makan, bukankah Haru lapar?"ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Mm" sahut Haru setuju, kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Haru dan kembali ke meja makannya tadi.  
Donghae segera pergi saat Kyuhyun dan Haru jalan kearahnya.  
"Appa~~~" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Haru mimpi, appa pergi jauhhhh sekali, Haru takut" sahutnya.  
Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti dan menatap lekat Haru yang tertunduk sedih.  
"Appa tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Haru, jangan sedih anak appa yang cantik" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, dan menggendong Haru.  
"Appa janji jangan tinggalin Haru" pintanya.  
"Appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi Haru.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 17

*Sebelumnya*

"Appa~~~" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Haru mimpi, appa pergi jauhhhh sekali, Haru takut" sahutnya.  
Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti dan menatap lekat Haru yang tertunduk sedih.  
"Appa tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Haru, jangan sedih anak appa yang cantik" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, dan menggendong Haru.  
"Appa janji jangan tinggalin Haru" pintanya.  
"Appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi Haru.

*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun dan Haru pergi menuju meja makan yang mereka tempati tadi. Donghae sudah duduk diposisi nya semula. Donghae mengamati Kyuhyun juga Haru yang baru saja duduk, dan melanjutkan makan mereka.  
"Appa, ini apa?" tanyanya.  
"Itu Kimchi"  
"Haru mau coba" pintanya.  
"Tapi rasanya pedas"  
"Sedikitttt aja" pintanya  
"Sebentar" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil Kimchi dengan sumpitnya dan Kyuhyun mencelupkannya ke dalam air, agar rasa pedasnya berkurang. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyuapi Haru.  
Saat Haru baru saja mengunyahnya, wajah Haru memerah karena kepedasan. Haru mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya di depan mulutnya.  
"Pedas!, huahhh!, pedas!"  
Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Haru yang menggemaskan, lalu Kyuhyun memberinya segelas air.  
"Minum air nya, tapi pelan-pelan, biar tidak tersedak"  
Haru mengangguk, kemudian meminum air yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Appa tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah darimu, Haru" batin Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih.  
"Haru gak mau Kimchi lagi!" Kesalnya.  
"Kan tadi appa sudah bilang, kalau Kimchinya pedas, tapi Haru tetap maksa"  
"Haru kan cuma mau coba aja!"  
"Lain kali kita makan Kimchi yang tidak pedas saja ya"  
"Gak mau!, Haru gak suka Kimchi!"  
"Baiklah, lain kali kita tidak usah makan Kimchi lagi" sahut Kyuhyun mengalah.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Waktu appa telat jemput Haru, Shindong ajussi ajak Haru ke Taman, tapi waktu Shindong ajussi beli Es Krim, ada ajussi asing yang ajak Haru ngomong. Haru gak suka sama ajussi itu!" ucap Haru dengan menunjukkan ekspresinya saat ia membicarakan Donghae di depannya.  
"Ajussi asing?"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
"Kenapa Haru tidak suka dengan ajussi itu?"  
"Kan kata appa, Haru gak boleh ngomong sama orang asing" sahutnya polos.  
"Oh…iya ya, hahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun.  
"Ish!, appa pelupa" ledek Haru.  
Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Haru sekarang punya teman"  
"Jincha?, siapa namanya?"  
"Namanya Hana"  
"Hana?"  
"Nde, Hana baik sama Haru. Samchonnya Hana juga baik"  
"Karena Haru anak yang baik, pasti Haru juga akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik" "Mm" angguk Haru.  
"Appa"  
"Mm?"  
"Eomma Haru ada dimana?, apa eomma ada di surga?"  
"Bagaimana appa harus mengatakannya padamu, Haru?. Appa sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa eomma mu" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Appa!" Seru Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Kenapa appa melamun?"  
"Appa tidak melamun, chagi"  
"Kenapa appa gak kasih tau Haru, eomma ada dimana sekarang?"  
"Eomma?…mm…sewaktu Haru masih kecil, eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan appa dan Haru" bohongnya.  
"Jadi, eomma Haru sekarang ada di surga?"  
"Mm…" Kyuhyun tampak bingung menjawabnya.  
"Apa Haru nakal?, jadi eomma gak mau tinggal dengan Haru dan appa?"  
"Haru tidak nakal, Haru anak yang baik. Tidak mungkin eomma pergi karena Haru nakal, eomma pasti sayang sama Haru"  
"Terus kenapa eomma pergi?"  
"Haru~ah, apa Haru lebih sayang eomma daripada appa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah sedihnya di depan Haru.  
"Aniyo, Haru sayanggggg appa"  
"Kalau Haru sayang appa, kenapa Haru harus mencari eomma?"  
"Teman-teman Haru punya eomma, tapi Haru gak punya" sahutnya sedih.  
Kyuhyun merasa iba padanya, "Sini appa pangku" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu Haru beranjak dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, Haru duduk menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Haru menangis dan memeluknya, "Kenapa eomma pergi appa?"tangisnya.  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Haru lembut, "Suatu hari, Haru pasti akan bertemu dengan eomma"  
Suara tangis Haru membuat Donghae kembali menitikkan air matanya, "Kenapa lagi-lagi, aku harus menangis karena anak itu?" batin Donghae kesal, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa perlahan- lahan kasih sayangnya pada Haru mulai muncul, tanpa ia sadari.  
"Anak appa tidak boleh menangis, eoh"  
Haru mengangguk, lalu ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyeka air mata Haru, "Tersenyumlah, anak appa akan semakin cantik kalau tersenyum" pintanya.  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Haru ingin punya halmoni dan haraboji. Seperti teman Haru di Sekolah" sahutnya.  
"…" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya.  
"Kenapa Haru gak punya halmoni dan haraboji?, apa halmoni dan haraboji juga ada di surga?"  
"Suatu hari, appa akan mengajak Haru bertemu dengan halmoni" sahut Kyuhyun agar membuatnya senang.  
"Cheongmal?, appa gak bohongkan?, Haru punya halmoni?"  
"Tapi tunggu Haru umurnya 6 tahun dulu , baru appa akan mengajak Haru ketemu halmoni"  
"Memangnya umur Haru berapa?"  
"Umur Haru sekarang 4 tahun, tunggu 2 tahun lagi, baru Haru ketemu halmoni" Haru menghitung dengan jarinya, "1…2…5..3…" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa dibuatnya.  
"Hahaha, bukan seperti itu chagi"  
"Begini…" Kyuhyun mengajarkan Haru menghitung jari Haru satu persatu.  
"1…2…3…4…"  
"Ini 4?" tanya Haru memandangi 4 jarinya yang terbuka.  
"Nde"  
"Kalau 6?"  
"Begini jarinya 6″ Kyuhyun memberi contoh pada Haru dengan menunjukkan 6 jarinya.  
"Ini?" Haru mengikuti apa yang diajarkan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Anak appa pintar" pujinya dan mencubit pipi Haru gemas.  
Donghae meremas sendok di tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Haru. Donghae ingin sekali berada diposisi Kyuhyun saat ini.  
"Kenapa hatiku kesal seperti ini? ,seharusnya aku tidak peduli pada mereka!, tapi…ah…ada apa denganku sebenarnya?, apa aku mulai menyayangi anakku?!"batinnya.

Hyorin tiba di rumah, dan saat ia baru saja hendak menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Sungmin menemui Hyorin, "Nuna" panggilnya.  
Hyorin menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menoleh kearah Sungmin, "Kau sudah pulang?"  
"Ne, mian. Kemarin, aku menginap di Hotel. Nuna, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"  
"Kita bicara di ruang keluarga saja" sahut Hyorin, kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke ruang keluarga.  
"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"  
"Masalah ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun"  
"Kyuhyun?, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hyorin berharap Sungmin memberinya berita baik.  
"Ani, tapi aku ingin nuna melaporkan pada Polisi mengenai Kyuhyun yang pergi dari rumah" pinta Sungmin.  
"Sungmin~ah, sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"  
"Jincha?, kenapa nuna tidak membawanya pulang ke rumah?"  
"Aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi Kyuhyun menolak, karena Kyuhyun merasa ini bukan rumahnya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun lebih bahagia hidup bersama anaknya"  
"Tapi seharusnya nuna bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang, walau dia harus membawa anaknya!"  
"Kyuhyun akan pulang, jika Teukie dan Donghae mau memaafkannya" sahut Hyorin dan menitikkan air matanya.  
"Sungmin~ah, bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan hyeongmu, agar mau memaafkan Kyuhyun?!, Teukie dan Donghae sangat keras kepala!, nuna takut…jika suatu saat mereka akan menyesal!, nuna sudah meminta mereka untuk memaafkannya, tapi apa?!,mereka hanya diam, bahkan hyeongmu tidak ingin membahas masalah Kyuhyun!"  
"Seandainya saja aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!, aku akan membawanya pergi dan tidak akan membuat hidupnya menderita!"geram Sungmin.  
"Sungmin~ah, bantu nuna untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Nuna mohon!" pintanya memelas.  
"Ne, aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan berusaha untuk menemukannya ,nuna"

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, dan kali ini ia menjawab telepon dari Teukie, karena sudah 20 kali Teukie terus menghubunginya.  
"Ne appa"  
"Kau dimana?!, temui appa sekarang juga!"  
"Ne" sahut Donghae, kemudian Donghae mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu Donghae pergi, walau langkah kakinya berat untuk meninggalkan Haru.

"Haru~ah, buruan dihabiskan makannya, nanti dingin tidak enak lagi dimakan" ucap Haru.  
"Tapi appa suapin" manjanya.  
"Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian Haru beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, dan duduk di sisi kanan Kyuhyun.  
Haru menikmati makanan yang disuapin Kyuhyun padanya sambil memandangi ikan nemo yang diberikan oleh si penjual ikan hias padanya. Kyuhyun bahagia karena hari ini, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Haru.  
Disaat Kyuhyun mengelap mulut Haru dengan tisu, seseorang yang mengenal Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.  
"Kyuhyun?!"

Donghae mengendarai Mobil dan kembali ke Seoul. Di sepanjang jalan, Donghae selalu terbayang-bayang keceriaan Haru bersama Kyuhyun. Hingga Donghae menepikan Mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Donghae berteriak di dalam Mobil karena ia masih merasa kesal karena Haru.  
"Anak itu!, argh!, kenapa hatiku jadi cemburu seperti ini?!, kenapa melihatnya menangis, aku juga ikut menangis?!, kenapa melihatnya bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, aku jadi marah sekali!" Ia berbicara seorang diri sambil memukul tangannya ke stir Mobil.  
"Tidak!, aku tidak boleh terpengaruh!, aku sudah tidak mengakui anak itu sejak awal!, jadi aku tidak boleh luluh padanya!" Donghae berusaha menjauhkan rasa sayang itu darinya.  
"Tapi…,apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun tadi?, apa Kyuhyun sakit?" pikirnya.  
"Argh!, kenapa aku justru mencemaskannya?!"  
"Aku tidak boleh luluh pada mereka berdua!" tekadnya.

"Yoochun Sonsaengnim?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut karena guru semasa ia SMA datang menghampirinya. Kemudian guru itu duduk di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Sudah lama saengnim tidak melihatmu, Kyu. Bagaimana kabarmu?, setelah berhenti dari Sekolah, semua siswa yang sekelas denganmu jadi uring-uringan belajar, terlebih lagi Changmin" ucap guru Kyuhyun yang bernama Kang Yoochun.  
"Mianhe saengnim, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan saya tidak bisa mengatakannya" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk cerita Kyu"  
Haru menatap bingung dengan seseorang yang menyapa Kyuhyun, "Appa~~, siapa haraboji ini?" tanya Haru dan menunjuk kearah Kang Yoochun.  
"Appa?, apa anak cantik ini anakmu, Kyu?" tanya Kang Yoochun.  
"Nde saengnim" sahut Kyuhyun, walau ia tahu Haru bukanlah anak kandungnya.  
"Apa kau berhenti Sekolah, karena kau memiliki anak?" tebaknya.  
"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun malu padanya.  
"Appa, haraboji ini siapa?" tanya Haru penasaran.  
"Oh…,ini adalah Sonsaengnim appa. Haru beri salamnya mana?"  
"Annyeong haseyo haraboji" sapa Haru sopan dan sedikit membungkuk di depannya.  
Kang Yoochun laki-laki berumur sekitar 47 itu tersenyum melihat Haru yang sopan terhadapnya.  
"Annyeong haseyo…, aigooo…anakmu manis sekali Kyu" puji Kang Yoochun.  
"Gumawo saengnim"  
"Ne, o iya Kyu…apa benar dia anakmu?" tanya Kang Yoochun seolah-olah tidak percaya bahwa Haru adalah anak Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, Haru adalah anak saya" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Namanya Haru?"  
"Nde, namanya Haru"  
"Haru?, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?" batin Kang Yoochun.  
"Ada apa saengnim?, kenapa Anda terkejut dengan nama anak saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.  
"Aniyo…, o iya, saengnim harus pergi dulu. Mm…,kau masih tinggal bersama orang tuamu kan?"  
"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.  
"Kalau begitu saengnim pergi dulu, Haru~ah, haraboji pulang. Haru harus jaga appa baik-baik ya"  
"Ne, haraboji" sahut Haru dan tersenyum dengan menunjukan sederetan giginya yang putih. Sebelum pergi Kang Yoochun mencubit pipi Haru karena gemas.

Hari menjelang sore, Changmin terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Hingga ia lupa dengan rencananya mencari alamat rumah Kyuhyun.  
Changmin pergi ke Perpustakaan mencari bahan-bahan untuk presentasinya di depan kelas. Disaat Changmin terlalu fokus mengerjakan salah 1 tugasnya, ponsel Changmin bergetar, Changmin segera menjawab teleponnya karena Hana menghubunginya.  
"Ne, Hana~ah, ada apa?"  
"Samchon kapan pulang?, Hana kesepian" keluhnya manja.  
"Mungkin samchon pulangnya malam"  
"Yah, Hana bosan…di Sekolah gak ada Haru ,di rumah gak ada samchon"  
"Haru tidak Sekolah lagi?"  
"Eoh, tapi Hana senang…karena eomma sudah minta alamat rumah Haru"  
"Jincha?, wahhh, pasti Hana senang?"  
"Nde samchon…,samchon besok antarin Hana ke rumah Haru ya?" pintanya.  
"Mm…samchon gak bisa janji. Kalau samchon tidak sibuk, besok samchon akan antar Hana kw rumah Haru"  
"Pokoknya samchon harus bisa!" pintanya keras.  
"Ne, mudah-mudahan samchon bisa"  
"Samchon harus bisaaaa!, kalau gak mau antarin Hana!, Hana marah sama samchon!" ancamnya.  
"Iya iya, besok samchon usahakan bisa, chagiya" sahut Changmin.  
"Samchon gak boleh bohong!, samchon sudah janji harus antarin Hana ke rumah Haru!"  
"Iya iya, samchon akan antarin Hana" sahutnya mengalah.  
"Horeeeee, Hana sayang samchon. Muach" Hana memberinya ciuman melalui telepon.  
"Samchon juga sayang Hana"balasnya, dan tersenyum karena keponakannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke festival kembang api yang diadakan di Pantai Sokcho. Karena masih sore, panitia Festival mengadakan lomba antar keluarga juga pasangan kekasih. Haru mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut lomba tersebut.  
"Appa, Haru mau ikut lomba menangkap ikan" seru Haru tampak antusias melihat baskom besar berisi belut yang masih hidup.  
Kyuhyun tampak geli melihat belut-belut itu, tapi tidak bagi Haru.  
"Ayo appaaaa, ayo ikuttt" rengeknya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menuju panitia acara lomba.  
"Ajussi!, Haru sama appa mau ikut lomba!" Seru Haru pada panitia laki-laki berbaju kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru.  
"Anak cantik mau ikut lomba juga?"  
"Nde, Haru mau ikut, biar menang, dapat uang yang banyak" Kyuhyun dan panitia itu tertawa mendengar keinginan Haru.  
"Hahahahaha"  
"Haru~ah, kalau tidak menang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Haru harus menang appa!"  
"Baiklah…baiklah…" sahut Kyuhyun mengalah.  
"Kami daftar lomba itu" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Ne" kemudian panitia tersebut memberi mereka nomor peserta.  
Kyuhyun merasa demam karena terlalu lelah, tapi demi Haru, Kyuhyun bisa bertahan.  
Setelah beberapa peserta selesai, kini giliran Haru dan Kyuhyun.  
Mereka harus memindahkan belut dari baskom yang satu ke baskom yang lainnya dengan cara anak-anak setelah menangkap belut harus di gendong dibagian pundak sang ayah. Begitu seterusnya sampai waktu habis.  
Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Haru, kemudian mereka saling tersenyum.  
Panitia memberi aba-aba, "Hana..dul…set…" Kyuhyun dan Haru bergegas berlari menghampiri baskom berisi belut, Haru menangkap belut dengan mudah kemudian Kyuhyun jongkok dan Haru naik ke atas pundaknya, setelah itu Kyuhyun lari menuju baskom kosong.  
Suara sorakan memberi semangat pada semua peserta. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksa dirinya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun dan Haru memindahkan belut hingga waktu pun habis. Mereka cukup banyak memindahkan belut.  
"Wahhh, peserta nomor 13 cukup banyak memindahkan belut. Mereka juga terlihat kompak sekali, tapi peserta yang lain tidak kalah kompaknya dengan peserta nomor 13″ ucap salah satu panitia yang bertugas sebagai MC.  
"Appa, apa Haru menang?" tanyanya.  
"Appa belum tahu, Haru" sahut Kyuhyun terlihat lelah.  
"Appa sakit?" cemas Haru.  
"Aniyo, appa cuma lelah saja" bohongnya.  
"Hasil dari lomba ini, akan kami umumkan esok pagi"  
"Yah" keluh yang lain.  
"Haru~ah, kita kembali ke penginapan ya?" ajaknya.  
"Ne appa" sahut Haru sambil mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun menggandeng Haru menuju penginapan mereka.

Sungmin mencoba untuk menyalakan ponselnya, tapi tidak berhasil, Sungmin menyadari bahwa ponselnya rusak.  
"Ish!, kenapa tidak mau menyala?!" gerutu Sungmin kesal.  
"Sebaiknya aku bawa ke service saja besok" gumamnya.  
Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasur, kemudian Sungmin ke luar dari kamar, saat Sungmin ingin pergi ke Perpustakaan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga, Sungmin mendengar pertengkaran Hyorin dan Teukie yang berada di ruang keluarga. Sungmin menguping pertengkaran mereka.  
"Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung kita!, bukan orang lain!, seharusnya kau bisa memaafkan kesalahannya!"  
"Apa kau tidak bosan terus menerus membahasnya?!, Huh!"  
"Aku tidak akan bosan untuk menyadarkanmu Lee Teuk!" kali ini Hyorin begitu marah, hingga ia harus memanggil nama Teukie tanpa sebutan sayang.  
"Justru aku sangat sadar mengakui anak itu bersalah!, kenapa kau terus membelanya?!, bukankah kau juga dulu mengusirnya, karena kesalahan besar itu?!"  
"Nde!, dulu aku dalam keadaan emosi!, tapi…hati seorang eomma akan sangat terluka jika melihat anaknya menderita!, kau tahu!, pekerjaan kuli itu sangat berat!, dia berusaha bertanggung jawab demi anaknya!, Kyuhyun sekarang sudah dewasa!, aku yakin, Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Ku mohon, maafkan Kyuhyun!" pinta Hyorin menitikkan air matanya di depan Teukie.  
"…" Teukie hanya diam, kemudian Teukie pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.  
Sungmin mencegah Teukie saat Teukie baru saja ke luar dari ruang keluarga, "Apa benar kau seorang appa?!, benarkah tindakanmu itu hyeong!, apa egomu lebih besar dari kasih sayangmu?!"  
"…" Teukie menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi Teukie tidak peduli pada Sungmin, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Hyeong!" seru Sungmin, namun Teukie tak menghiraukannya dan naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.  
Donghae baru saja tiba di rumah, ia tampak bingung saat melihat Sungmin yang terdiam di depan ruang keluarga dan mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan terdengar suara tangis Hyorin di dalam ruang keluarga.  
"Samchon, ada apa?" tanya Donghae.  
Sungmin menatap Donghae tajam, kemudian Sungmin pergi dan tidak menghiraukan Donghae.  
"Aneh?, samchon kelihatan marah padaku, memangnya aku salah apa?" gumamnya bingung.

***  
Malam pun tiba, Kyuhyun tampak terlelap walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Haru terbangun karena mendengar suara letusan kembang api. Haru mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu Haru turun dari ranjang. Dan melangkah menuju jendela, Haru membuka tirai jendela, matanya membulat saat melihat letusan kembang api yang tampak indah.  
"Huwahhhh" Haru terpesona memandang kembang api tersebut.  
"Appaaaaa, ada kembang api" seru Haru memanggil Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak menyahut.  
Haru menoleh dan memanggil Kyuhyun, "Appaaaaa" serunya lagi. "Appaaaaa" panggil Haru.  
Karena Kyuhyun tidak bangun, Haru bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya, "Appa ayo bangun, kita liat kembang api" Haru menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada reaksi.  
"Appa~~,bangun!, appa kenapa?!" Haru membangunkan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak bergerak, nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal, dan membuat Haru panik.  
Haru memegang tubuh Kyuhyun yang demam tinggi hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Appa~~~~!" Haru menangis dan terus mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun.  
"Appa kenapa?!, appa bangun…appaaaaa!"  
"Jangan tinggalin Haru!" tangisnya pecah dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Appa~~~~!"

Donghae terlelap karena kelelahan, Donghae bermimpi ia bertemu Haru di sebuah Taman.  
"Hai anak kecil" Donghae menyapa Haru yang sedang duduk di Taman sendirian karena menunggu Kyuhyun.  
"Huh! ,ajussi lagi!" sahutnya ketus.  
"What!, Yaaaa!, kenapa kau ketus sekali" sahut Donghae sambil tertawa karenanya.  
"Kenapa ajussi ketawa?!"kesal Haru dan memicingkan matanya karena kesal.  
"Hahahaa!, kau benar-benar lucu" Donghae tertawa karenanya.  
"Haru gak suka ajussi!"  
"Mwo?,kenapa?, ajussi kan tidak jahat" sahut Donghae.  
"Haru gak suka sama ajussi!"  
"Kenapa?, tapi ajussi adalah appa Haru!"  
"Appa Haru cuma satu, Kyuhyun appa adalah appa Haru, bukan ajussi!" tolaknya  
"Ish!, ya sudah, kalau Kyuhyun memang appa Haru, sekarang ada dimana appa Haru?"  
"Appa beli Es Krim untuk Haru"  
"Kalau begitu ajussi temanin Haru, tunggu appa datang" Haru diam tidak menyahut.  
5 Jam berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung kembali menemui Haru. Hingga Haru manyun dan menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi Donghae menemani Haru di Taman itu. Donghae merasa kasihan saat Haru mulai terdengar menangis.  
"Anak kecil!, apa mau ajussi antar pulang?" tawar Donghae.  
"Appa pasti datang bawa Es Krim untuk Haru" sahut Haru menolak tawaran Donghae.  
Hari semakin larut, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak datang, Haru terus menangis karena menunggu Kyuhyun.  
"Appa ku mana?" tangisnya.  
"Haru~ah, ajussi antar pulang, bagaimana?, siapa tahu appa mu sudah pulang ke rumah"  
Karena sudah larut malam, dan Haru mengantuk, akhirnya Haru setuju dengan tawaran Donghae.  
Donghae menggandeng tangan Haru, betapa bahagianya saat ia menggandeng erat tangan mungil Haru. Tapi kebahagiaan Donghae terhenti saat Kyuhyun datang, lalu Haru melepas tangan Donghae yang menggandeng erat tangannya, kemudian Haru berlari kearah Kyuhyun.  
"Appa~~~~~" seru Haru bahagia, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang berteriak memanggil Haru.  
"Haru~ahhhh"  
"Haruuuu!"  
"Haru~ahhh!" Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan duduk di atas kasur empuknya.  
"Ternyata hanya mimpi" gumamnya pelan dan lega.

TBC

Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek ya.


	18. Chapter 18

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt. 18

*Sebelumnya*

"Haru~ahhh!" Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan duduk di atas kasur empuknya.  
"Ternyata hanya mimpi" gumamnya pelan dan lega.

*Selanjutnya*

"Appa~~~~!" Tangis Haru  
"Appa bangun!" teriaknya.  
Haru bingung karena Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Haru beranjak, untuk mencari pertolongan. Haru berlari menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Haru ke luar, mata sembabnya mencari sosok orang yang bisa menolongnya. Haru berlari kearah kanan sambil menangis. Haru melihat dua orang namja yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka, dan Haru berlari menghampiri mereka.  
"Ajussi!, tolong appaku" tangis Haru meminta pertolongan pada dua orang namja kakak beradik yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar Haru menangis di belakang mereka. Lalu mereka menoleh, sang kakak membungkuk dan memegang pundak Haru.  
"Ada apa dengan appamu? ,anak kecil?" tanya sang kakak padanya.  
"Appaku sakit, ayo ajussi tolong appaku!" pintanya menarik tangan sang kakak.  
"Ne, kami akan menolong appamu, anak kecil" sahutnya.  
Haru mengajak kedua namja itu untuk pergi ke kamarnya, tapi Haru tidak mengerti jika pintu tertutup, maka akan terkunci secara otomatis terkecuali menggunakan kunci kamar berbentuk kartu.  
Haru mencoba membuka pintu, tapi tidak bisa.  
"Gak bisa dibuka!, appa~~~~~" tangisnya pecah karena mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar.  
"Jinho, kau temani anak kecil ini , hyeong akan minta kunci cadangannya" ucap sang kakak pada adiknya.  
"Ne hyeong"  
Laki-laki itu pergi dan meninggalkan Jinho bersama Haru.  
"Anak kecil, jangan menangis. Appamu pasti baik-baik saja" Jinho mencoba menenangkannya. "Appa…hik…appa Haru gak mau bangun-bangun!"sahut Haru sesenggukkan.  
Jinho merasa miris mendengarnya, Jinho bingung karena Haru tidak berhenti menangis.

Laki-laki itu menuruni anak tangga, lalu ia bergegas menemui pegawai dibagian Resepsionis, untuk meminta kunci cadangan kamar nomor 24.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai yeoja mengenakan seragam kerja berwarna merah muda, berleres hitam dibagian kerah dan lengannya.  
"Ada keadaan darurat, tadi seorang anak kecil menangis karena appanya sakit dan terkunci di dalam kamar. Sepertinya appa anak kecil itu pingsan"  
"Mwo?, kamar nomor berapa?, saya akan mencarikan kunci cadangannya"  
"Kamar nomor 24, o iya, tolong hubungi Dokter" pintanya.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Yeoja itu berjongkok dan mencari dibagian laci khusus kunci cadangan, setelah menemukannya, ia segera memberikannya pada laki-laki bernama Eunhyuk.  
"Ini kuncinya"  
"Gumawo" ucapnya, kemudian ia berlari menaiki anak tangga, untuk menemui Haru.

Teukie tidak bisa tidur karena ucapan Hyorin. Teukie berbalik menatap Hyorin yang tidur membelakanginya. Lalu Teukie beranjak dari kasur. Ia melangkah pergi ke luar kamar , sambil membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, agar tidak membangunkan Hyorin, kemudian menutupnya.  
Teukie berjalan menuju ruang kerja yang terletak di samping kamar Kyuhyun paling ujung. Teukie mengurungkan niatnya ke ruang kerja, Teukie berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak dihuni selama 3 tahun, namun sering dibersihkan oleh pelayan.  
Teukie membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Sejenak Teukie memandangi kamar itu yang tidak berubah sejak Kyuhyun diusir. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk perlahan-lahan. Teukie mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang kamar Kyuhyun. Beberapa foto Kyuhyun terpampang di dinding, beberapa Piala berjejer di atas lemari buku, Televisi, Laptop, PSP, juga beberapa kaset Game tersusun rapi di rak kecil khusus CD juga DVD. Teukie duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun, dan memandangi kasurnya. Air matanya mengalir ketika ia teringat, dirinya sering memarahi Kyuhyun sewaktu Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri di dalam kamar untuk bermain Game.

~flashback~

"Kyu!, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?!"  
"Appa, ini masih jam 3″ sahutnya santai dan fokus pada Game Starcraft nya.  
"Masih jam 3?!, Kyu ini bukan siang!, tapi dini hari!"  
"Aku tahu appa, tapi tanggung. Sebentar lagi" tawarnya tanpa menatap Teukie.  
Teukie melangkah cepat menghampirinya, dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.  
"Appa!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya setelah dipukul Teukie.  
"Kau itu tugasnya belajar!, bukannya main Game terus!, mau jadi apa kau nantinya!, Huh!, kau harusnya contoh Donghae!"  
"Tapi kan aku selalu juara appa!" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri.  
"Apapun alasanmu!, appa ingin kau lebih fokus belajar!, dan kau harus tidur sekarang juga!" tegasnya, lalu mematikan paksa laptop Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, aku tidur sekarang!" sahut Kyuhyun mengalah.

—

"Kyu!, apa ini?!, surat panggilan lagi?! ,kali ini kau berkelahi dengan siapa, Huh!"  
"Aku tidak berkelahi appa!, itu hanya surat panggilan, karena aku membolos selama 3 hari. Hehehe" sahutnya merasa tak bersalah.  
"Bolos?!, memangnya kau pergi kemana?!, appa menyekolahkanmu agar kau bisa menjadi siswa teladan, dan bisa membantu Donghae mengurus Perusahaan!, bukan jadi siswa bengal seperti ini!"  
"Aku pergi ke Game Centre"  
"Game!, Game!, Game terus!, apa hanya Game yang ada dipikiranmu, Huh!"

—

"Kyu, kata pelayan kau tidak mau makan!, kenapa?!, apa kau tahu?, hari ini eommamu sengaja memasak makanan kesukaanmu!, tapi kau tidak mau makan!"  
"Aku tidak nafsu makan, appa" sahutnya lemah dibalik selimut.  
"Kau kenapa?, apa kau sakit?" tanya Teukie cemas, menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi kasur, lalu membuka selimut Kyuhyun.  
Teukie menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun, "Kau demam, appa akan telepon Dokter keluarga kita"  
"Eoh" sahut Kyuhyun mengangguk.

—

"Kyu, bagaimana kakimu?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, appa. Tadi lawan mainku menendang kakiku, kata Dokter aku cuma perlu istirahat 2 minggu saja, dan tidak boleh bermain Basket dulu"  
"Kan sudah appa katakan!, jangan bergabung dengan Tim Basket!, jadi beginikan hasilnya!"  
"Mianhe appa"

—

"Kyu!, ini sudah ke 10 kalinya, appa menerima surat panggilan dari Sekolahmu!, kenapa kau selalu membuat appa dan eomma malu, Huh!"  
"Ah itu…, aku…aku…"  
"Kali ini appa memaafkanmu!, tapi jika sekali lagi kau membuat malu keluarga kita!, appa tidak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai anak appa!" ancam Teukie.

~flashback end~

"Mianhe…, appa membuat hidupmu menderita. Jika saja, kau tidak melakukan perbuatan Zina itu!, hal ini tidak akan terjadi" batinnya.  
"Mianhe, appa…appa tidak bisa mengizinkanmu pulang ke rumah dan membawa anak itu. Appa tahu, apa yang appa lakukan itu salah. Tapi…appa masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Kyu"  
"Mianhe, cheongmal mianhe" tangisnya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Haru dan Jinho, yang terlihat bingung untuk membuat Haru berhenti menangis.  
"Anak kecil, jangan menangis lagi. Dokter akan segera datang" ucap Eunhyuk pada Haru, lalu Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun menggunakan kunci cadangan.  
Pintu terbuka, dan Haru menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke kamar.  
Setibanya di depan kasur dan melihat Kyuhyun, betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk, karena ia mengenal Kyuhyun.  
"K…Kyuhyun?" gumamnya terkejut.  
"Hyeong mengenalnya?" tanya Jinho  
"Appa~~~" tangis Haru.  
Eunhyuk memegang kening Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Kyuhyun demam. "Suhu badannya panas sekali" ucapnya.  
"Ajussi, kapan Dokternya datang?" tanya Haru dan menyeka air matanya.  
Eunhyuk mengelus lembut puncak kepala Haru, "Sebentar lagi, Dokternya datang" sahutnya menenangkan Haru.  
"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun punya anak?, sepengetahuanku, Donghae yang memiliki anak bersama Ji Won. Apa anak ini adalah anak Donghae?, tapi…bagaimana bisa anak ini bersama Kyuhyun, dan memanggilnya appa?, atau jangan-jangan…"  
Eunhyuk teringat akan perkataan Ji Won sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.

~flashback~

"Ji Won?, kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk saat bertemu Ji Won di Cafe seperti menunggu seseorang.  
"Aku hanya mengenang kenanganku saat masih bersama Donghae oppa " sahutnya.  
"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan Donghae?, bukankah kalian sudah 1 tahun lebih putus?, apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Oppa adalah sahabat Donghae oppa . Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu." Ji Won sejenak menunduk dan menggenggam cangkir berisi Kopi yang ia pesan, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya.  
"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? ,sepertinya serius sekali"  
"Aku memiliki anak bersama Donghae oppa ."  
"Mwo?!, maksudmu?"  
"Sewaktu Donghae oppa mabuk, ia selalu menemuiku, dan kami melakukan hubungan intim beberapa kali. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Donghae oppa pergi tanpa kabar.  
Aku belum sempat memberitahu tentang kehamilanku, tapi ia sudah pergi"  
"Aku masih menyimpan nomor Donghae, semoga saja masih aktif. Karena sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya" Eunhyuk mencari nomor Donghae di menu kontak ponselnya, lalu memberitahukan pada Ji Won.  
"Sebaiknya kau katakan pada Donghae tentang anak kalian. Donghae harus tahu kebenaran ini. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya"  
"Ne oppa" sahut Ji Won.

~flashback end~

"Hyeong!" panggilan Jinho membuat lamunannya buyar.  
"Ah ne?"sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Dokternya sudah datang"  
"Ah, ye" sahutnya.  
"Silahkan Dokter" ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkan seorang Dokter berumur sekitar 37 tahun memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.  
Haru berdiri di tepi kasur dan menatap cemas Kyuhyun.  
"Dokter, appaku kenapa?" tanya Haru menarik ujung baju Dokter tersebut.  
Dokter itu berusaha tersenyum pada Haru, "Appamu tidak apa-apa, hanya demam saja. Dokter akan memberi appamu obat, besok pasti sudah baikan" ucapnya berusaha membuat Haru agar tidak cemas.  
"Dokter gak bohongkan? ,besok appa Haru sudah sembuh?" tanyanya polos memandang Dokter tersebut dengan mata bulatnya.  
"Nde" sahutnya pasti untuk meyakinkan Haru.  
Kemudian Dokter tersebut memberi infus di lengan kiri Kyuhyun, dan menyuntikkan obat penurun demam.  
Eunhyuk merasa iba melihat Haru yang begitu peduli pada Kyuhyun.  
"Jika kau memang benar anak Donghae!, kenapa kau memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan appa?" Batin Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk ke luar kamar untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel Donghae yang masih tersimpan di dalam ponselnya.  
Berulang kali Eunhyuk menghubungi Donghae, tapi tidak aktif. "Apa jangan-jangan, Donghae ganti nomor?" gumamnya.

Sungmin bingung kenapa ponselnya bisa rusak. Sungmin duduk di atas kasur memandangi ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak mau menyala. Sungmin berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hingga ia teringat ketika ia baru saja cek out dari Hotel, seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa dan menabraknya hingga ponselnya terbanting ke lantai cukup kuat.  
"Ah…nde, pasti gara-gara terjatuh tadi" gumamnya yang tidak bisa tidur.  
"Padahal, sebelumnya ponsel ini masih hidup, sekarang sudah tidak mau menyala lagi" gumamnya lesu.  
"Huft!, sebaiknya besok aku pergi untuk memperbaikinya" ucapnya terlihat lesu memandangi ponselnya yang tidak mau berfungsi.  
Sungmin menyayangkan bukan karena masalah harganya, tetapi di dalam ponsel Sungmin terdapat beberapa nomor penting.  
"Sebaiknya, besok aku akan mulai mencari Kyuhyun" gumamnya.

"Hyeong, telepon siapa?" tanya Jinho menghampiri Eunhyuk.  
"Oh, hyeong mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor hyeongnya Kyuhyun"  
"Appa, anak kecil itu?"  
"Nde"  
"Hyeong mengenalnya?"  
"Eoh, dia adalah namdongsaeng teman Kuliah hyeong"  
"Oh" sahut Jinho.  
Tidak berapa lama, Dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun ke luar dan menemui Eunhyuk juga Jinho.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"  
"Demamnya sangat tinggi. Sepertinya namja itu bukan sakit biasa" duganya.  
"Maksud Dokter?"  
"Saya sudah memberinya suntikan penurun demam, jika besok demamnya tidak turun juga. Sebaiknya namja itu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit" sarannya.  
"Ne, Dok. O iya, berapa saya harus membayar biayanya?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Tidak perlu" tolaknya.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena saya merasa kasihan pada anak kecil itu. Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi appanya. Saya terharu melihatnya"  
"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"  
"Cheongmal gumawoyo, Dok"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Setelah Dokter tersebut pergi, Eunhyuk dan Jinho masuk untuk menemui Haru.  
"Anak kecil, siapa namamu?"tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Namaku Cho Haru"  
"Cho Haru?" sahutnya bingung.  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Nama appamu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.  
"Nama appaku, Cho Kyuhyun"  
"Cho Kyuhyun?, kenapa bukan Lee Kyuhyun?, kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengganti nama marganya?" batin Eunhyuk semakin bingung.  
Eunhyuk meminta Jinho untuk kembali ke kamar mereka, karena Eunhyuk berencana menemani Haru hingga Kyuhyun sadar.  
"Jinho~ah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Hyeong akan temani Haru menunggu appanya sadar"  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Jinho, kemudian Jinho ke luar dan kembali ke kamar mereka.  
Setelah Jinho pergi, Eunhyuk menawarkan Haru untuk makan.  
"Haru~ah, apa kau sudah makan?"  
"Belum" sahut Haru yang duduk di tepi kasur dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang terdapat selang infus.  
"Apa Haru mau makan?, nanti biar ajussi pesankan makanan untuk Haru" tawarnya, tapi Haru menolak, "Haru mau makan, kalau appa sudah bangun"  
"Apa Haru sayang sekali pada appa Haru?"  
"Eoh, appa gak pernah marah. Appa juga sayang sama Haru"  
Eunhyuk menatap Haru dengan tatapan kasihan.  
***

Keesokkan Harinya.

Teukie pagi-pagi sekali menemui Donghae di kamarnya. Donghae yang masih terlelap, terbangun saat Teukie membuka selimutnya dengan paksa.  
"Bangun!" bentak Teukie.  
Donghae segera beranjak dan mengucek matanya, "Ada apa appa?" tanyanya bingung, karena tidak biasanya Teukie pagi-pagi membentaknya.  
"Donghae!, apa maksudnya ini semua?!, bukan hanya klien saja yang enggan bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan kita!, tapi pegawaimu juga banyak yang mengundurkan diri!, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, Huh!" bentak Teukie padanya.  
"Aku bekerja seperti biasa appa" elaknya.  
"Tapi kenapa appa menerima laporan, kau mengacuhkan klien-klien itu!, kau juga semena-mena dengan karyawanmu!, kau mau berbohong apa pada appa?!, Huh!"  
"Saat meeting itu, aku datang, tapi mereka pergi begitu saja, appa. Dan masalah beberapa karyawan yang mengundurkan diri, itu karena aku selalu menegur semua pekerjaan mereka yang tidak profesional!" bohongnya.  
"Appa tidak mau tahu!, kau harus meminta maaf pada klien-klien itu, dan dapatkan kembali kerja sama dari mereka !"  
"Ne appa"  
Kemudian Teukie pergi setelah memarahi Donghae di dalam kamarnya. Donghae benar-benar sangat kesal bahkan moodnya sangat jelek hari ini.

Yoochun mengantar Hana pergi ke Sekolah, karena semalam Changmin tidak pulang, karena harus menginap di rumah teman Kuliahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.  
"Appa, samchon kenapa gak pulang?" tanya Hana yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun.  
"Oh, samchon ada tugas, dan tidak bisa pulang"  
"Tapi nanti waktu pulang, samchon yang jemput Hana ya?" pintanya.  
"Ne, nanti appa akan telepon samchon untuk jemput Hana di Sekolah"  
"Horeeee" senangnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, samar-samar ia melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.  
"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, Kyuhyun terkejut saat Eunhyuk ada di kamarnya.  
"H…hyeong?" sahut Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kasur.  
"Kau jangan bangun dulu, kau baru saja sadar" cegahnya.  
Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksa dirinya untuk bangun, "Aku tidak apa-apa hyeong" sahutnya.  
"Kau membuat anakmu panik, semalam"  
Kyuhyun menoleh kearah kanan, dan memandangi Haru yang terlelap disampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya.  
"Kau tahu, Kyu?, semalam dia menangis dan meminta bantuanku untuk menolongmu"  
"Gumawo hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun dan menatap Eunhyuk.  
"Kyu…, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Eunhyuk duduk di tepi kasur.  
"Tanya apa hyeong?"  
"Apa benar, Haru adalah anakmu?" tanyanya.  
"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun berbohong.  
"Kenapa kau bohong, Kyu?" Eunhyuk dapat menangkap kebohongan Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak bohong, hyeong"  
"Aku tahu, kau menutupi kebenaran itu dari Haru."  
"Hyeong, ku mohon. Tolong jaga rahasia ini dari Haru" pintanya.  
"Haru adalah anak Donghae kan?"  
"Apa hyeong juga tahu?"  
"Nde, aku sudah cukup lama mengetahuinya, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu"  
"3 tahun yang lalu?"  
"Nde, saat itu aku bertemu dengan Ji Won"  
"Ji Won?"  
"Nde, Ji Won adalah eomma Haru. Dia memberitahuku bahwa ia memiliki anak hasil hubungan intimnya dengan Donghae. Aku pikir, Donghae bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Setelah mendengar Haru memanggilmu appa ,semalam. Aku baru tahu, bahwa Donghae tidak mau bertanggung jawab"  
Kyuhyun terdiam, dan menatap lekat Haru yang tertidur pulas.  
"Dia tidak bersalah hyeong. Kenapa Donghae hyeong tidak mau bertanggung jawab untuk membesarkannya?!, kenapa dia melampiaskan kesalahannya padaku?" gumam Kyuhyun, tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.  
Eunhyuk merasa iba padanya, "Mungkin ini adalah jalan Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan Haru agar kau membesarkannya menjadi anak yang baik"  
"Benarkah?, apakah aku diusir dari rumah oleh appa dan eomma, juga Donghae hyeong menyalahkanku atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ku perbuat, juga karena jalan Tuhan?, kenapa aku hyeong?!, aku salah apa pada Donghae hyeong?" Eunhyuk semakin shock mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun atas peristiwa yang menimpanya.  
"Kau diusir dari rumah?" tanyanya tak percaya.  
"Nde hyeong. Eomma dan appa mengusirku dari rumah. Karena mereka pikir, aku telah membuat mereka malu"  
"Donghae sangat keterlaluan!, aku tidak menyangka dia berbuat sekeji itu padamu!"  
"Meski Donghae hyeong tidak mau mengakui Haru. Tapi dia tetap anakku hyeong. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mempertahankan Haru, dan merawatnya. Haru anak yang baik, hanya Haru lah yang membuatku bertahan selama ini"  
Eunhyuk terharu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Haru, Kyu"  
"Ne hyeong"

Changmin bergegas mengepaki semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan semalaman di rumah salah satu teman kuliahnya.  
"Baru juga jam 10, kenapa kau buru-buru mau pulang?" tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama Minho.  
"Aku harus menjemput keponakanku, kalau aku tidak menjemputnya, pasti Hana akan marah padaku"  
"Hahahaha"tawa mereka.  
"Ya sudah, buruan kau jemput keponakanmu. Jangan lupa, nanti sore kita ada kuliah"  
"Sip!, kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti Kuliah" sahut Changmin.  
"Aku pergi!" Pamitnya  
"Ne" sahut yang lain.  
Kemudian Changmin bergegas ke luar dan masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu tancap gas menuju Sekolah Hana. Sewaktu dalam perjalanan dan berhenti karena lampu merah , Changmin mengeluarkan alamat Kyuhyun yang ia simpan di dalam saku bagian samping kiri tasnya, Changmin mengamati alamat Kyuhyun.  
"Semoga hari ini kita bertemu, Kyu"gumamnya.  
Saat lampu hijau menyala, Changmin memasukkan alamat Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam saku tasnya. Lalu Changmin mengemudikan Mobilnya.  
Di depan Sekolah Hana menunggu Changmin dengan raut wajah cemberut. Tidak berapa lama, Changmin datang. Seketika Hana menjadi ceria dan berlari kearah Changmin yang baru saja ke luar dari Mobil.  
"Samchonnnnn"seru Hana bahagia.  
"Mianhe, samchon sedikit telat" sahutnya sambil membungkuk dan memegang pundak Hana.  
"Gwencanayo samchon"  
"O iya,…."Hana mengeluarkan alamat Haru dari dalam kantong bagian depan tasnya.  
"Ini alamat Haru, samchon" Changmin menyambut saat Hana memberikan alamat Haru padanya. Changmin terkejut saat membaca alamat itu.  
"Alamat ini?, kenapa alamatnya sama dengan yang diberikan Yoochun hyeong padaku kemarin? ,apa jangan-jangan, Haru itu….?" pikir Changmin.  
"Ayo samchon, buruan!, kita ke rumah Haru!" pinta Hana dan menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam Mobil.  
"Ah…baiklah Hana" sahut Changmin.

Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya, setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Kyuhyun yang melepas selang infus dibagian pergelangan lengannya. Ia mengepaki barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel.  
"Appa sudah sembuh?" tanya Haru dengan raut wajah cemasnya dan takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, appa sudah sembuh chagi" bohongnya.  
"Cheongmal gumawo!, Haru sudah menolong appa semalam" ucap Kyuhyun pada Haru yang duduk di sisi kanannya sambil membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan pakaian mereka ke dalam ransel Kyuhyun.  
"Appa jangan seperti kemarin lagi ya? ,Haru takut!" pintanya sedih.  
"Mianhe, appa kemarin membuat Haru takut." Sahutnya merasa bersalah.  
"Kalau appa sakit, Haru sedih"  
Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Haru, "Appa janji, tidak akan membuat Haru sedih lagi" ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Haru.  
"Appa harus janji!, gak boleh bohong. Kata sonsaengnim kalau bohong, dosa!"  
"Ne, appa janji chagiya" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

Kang Yoochun memiliki nama yang sama seperti kakaknya Changmin, ia duduk di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Saat Jam istirahat. Entah kenapa Kang Yoochun terus teringat nama Haru. "Haru…, dimana aku pernah mendengar namanya?"gumamnya pelan.  
Setelah mengingat-ingat nama Haru, Kang Yoochun baru sadar ia pernah mendengar nama Haru saat 3 tahun yang lalu, ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran Donghae, di area parkir saat ia hendak menuju Mobilnya. Kang Yoochun mengenal Donghae, karena Donghae pernah mewakili ayahnya saat berhadapan dengannya mengenai surat panggilan Kyuhyun.

~flashback~

"Bukankah namja itu, hyeongnya Kyuhyun?" batin Kang Yoochun.  
Ia menguping pertengkaran Donghae dengan seorang yeoja dibalik tembok.  
"Oppa!, Haru itu adalah anak kita!, kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?!"  
"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja padamu, Huh!, kau itu hanya seorang pelacur!, kau pasti sudah banyak berhubungan intim dengan orang lain!, lalu kau menuduhku menghamilimu!"  
"Demi Tuhan!, aku bersumpah, Haru adalah anak kandungmu!"  
"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya!" sebelum Donghae masuk ke dalam Mobil, Donghae mendorong Ji Won hingga terjatuh, kemudian Donghae mengemudikan Mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ji Won yang berteriak sambil menangis memanggilnya, "Oppaaaaaaa!"

~flashback end~

Kang Yoochun guru Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengannya ketika di Sokcho, ia baru mengingat mendengar nama Haru darimana.  
"Yah!, aku ingat sekarang!, Haru…aku yakin!, Haru adalah anak yang disebutkan oleh hyeongnya Kyuhyun sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu!" gumamnya di ruang guru.  
"Tapi…kenapa anak itu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan appa?" gumamnya bingung.

Changmin mengajak Hana mencari rumah Haru. Mereka memasuki gang kecil yang berkelok-kelok. Saat tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, Changmin mengetuk pintu pagar, dan Hana berseru memanggil Haru.  
"Haruuuu!"  
"Haru~ahhhhh!" tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hana tampak lesu, karena Haru tidak ke luar menemuinya.  
"Hana~ah, siapa tahu Haru tidak ada di rumah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ajak Changmin.  
"Gak mau!, kita tunggu Haru, samchon. Haru pasti pulang"  
"Baiklah" sahut Changmin mengalah.  
Cukup lama Changmin dan Hana menunggu di depan rumah Haru, Shindong yang baru saja pulang kerja, mendekati mereka.  
"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Shindong yang berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Saya mencari Haru" sahutnya.  
"Oh, Haru dan appanya belum pulang. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana" sahut Shindong.  
"Jika memang benar Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan Haru, namja ini pasti mengenal Kyuhyun" batin Changmin.  
"Mm…, apakah appa Haru bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin penasaran.  
"Nde, appa Haru bernama Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Shindong.  
"Bingo!, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyu!" batinnya senang.

TBC  
Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


	19. Chapter 19

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt. 19

*sebelumnya*

Cukup lama Changmin dan Hana menunggu di depan rumah Haru, Shindong yang baru saja pulang kerja, mendekati mereka.  
"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Shindong yang berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Saya mencari Haru" sahutnya.  
"Oh, Haru dan appanya belum pulang. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana" sahut Shindong.  
"Jika memang benar Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan Haru, namja ini pasti mengenal Kyuhyun" batin Changmin.  
"Mm…, apakah appa Haru bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin penasaran.  
"Nde, appa Haru bernama Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Shindong.  
"Bingo!, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyu!" batinnya senang.

*selanjutnya*

"Kau siapa?, kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong, karena baru pertama kali ini Shindong melihatnya.  
"Mm…, saya samchonnya Hana, dan kebetulan Hana adalah teman satu Sekolah Haru" sahut Changmin.  
"Oh, tadi kau bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"  
"Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun appanya Haru adalah Kyuhyun sahabat saya"  
"Oh, kalian bisa menunggu mereka di teras rumahnya" ajak Shindong, lalu membuka pintu pagar Kyuhyun yang tidak dikunci.  
"Anda tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Changmin sambil masuk dan menggandeng tangan mungil Hana masuk ke dalam bersamanya.  
"Ani, saya tetangga Kyuhyun. Rumah saya di depan itu"  
"Oh, o iya…apa Haru dan Kyuhyun sudah lama pergi?"  
"Sepertinya begitu" sahut Shindong mempersilahkan Changmin duduk.  
"Duduklah"  
"Ne"  
"Samchon, kenapa Haru lama sekali?" tanya Hana yang duduk di pangkuan Changmin.  
"Mungkin Haru sebentar lagi datang"  
"Ne"  
"Keponakanmu manis sekali, dia terlihat kalem , tidak seperti Haru"  
"Memangnya Haru kenapa?" tanya Changmin bingung, dan Hana memperhatikan Shindong.  
"Haru itu sangat tomboy, dia suka sekali dengan ikan, dan binatang lainnya. Haru juga suka memanjat pohon, Haru tidak pernah takut pada apapun juga, hanya satu yang Haru takut, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun"  
"Dari apa yang kau katakan, sepertinya Haru begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun"  
"Nde, Haru sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun"  
"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan eommanya Haru?"  
"Entahlah…" sahut Shindong berbohong, karena ia tidak ingin jika orang lain tahu mengenai Ji Won.  
"Aneh" batin Changmin .  
"Sepertinya keponakanmu mengantuk, apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Besok kau bisa kembali lagi kemari" saran Shindong.  
"Ani, aku akan menunggunya pulang. Kasihan Hana, dia selalu memintaku untuk mengajak ke rumah Haru"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Appa, Haru mau liat, siapa yang menang" ucap Haru dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Yang menang?"  
"Nde, Haru mau liat yang menang nangkap ikan kemarin, appa"  
"Ahhh, nde. Appa hampir lupa."  
"Kyuhyun~ahhh" langkah kaki Kyuhyun juga Haru terhenti di anak tangga, ketika Eunhyuk memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan Eunhyuk menuruni anak tangga untuk menemuinya, "Kau pulang hari ini?"  
"Nde hyeong, besok Haru harus Sekolah"  
"Oh…"  
"Ajussi" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Gumawo ajussi"ucap Haru sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Haru lembut, lalu Eunhyuk jongkok di depannya, "Kau lucu sekali Haru. Mm…maukah kau mencium pipi ajussi?" pinta Eunhyuk, Haru mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah" ucap Eunhyuk senang.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Appa, ayo kita liat siapa yang menang" ajak Haru.  
"Baiklah"  
"Kalian mau lihat pemenang lomba kemarin?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Nde hyeong"  
"Kalau begitu sama-sama saja, tadi Jinho mengajakku untuk melihat siapa pemenang lomba festival kemarin, hanya saja tadi aku sibuk menelpon teman kerjaku, jadi Jinho pergi duluan."  
"Jinho?"  
"Nde, Jinho, namdongsaengku"  
"Oh"  
"Ayooo appaaaa" ajak Haru.  
"Ne chagi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Eunhyuk melihat kedekatan Haru dan Kyuhyun, disatu sisi Eunhyuk bahagia karena Kyuhyun terlihat lebih dewasa, tapi disatu sisi, Eunhyuk merasa kasihan karena Kyuhyun harus merawat anak yang bukan darah dagingnya sendiri.  
"Kyu, aku akan mencari Donghae, dan memintanya agar dia bertanggung jawab dengan kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya pada kalian berdua" batin Eunhyuk.

Hyorin duduk menyendiri di kamarnya, ia membuka sebuah album bergambar 3 beruang, Hyorin meraba wajah Kyuhyun mulai dari baru lahir, hingga Kyuhyun berumur 16 tahun.  
Air mata Hyorin jatuh saat meraba wajah Kyuhyun, "Eomma merindukanmu chagi…kenapa kau menghindari eomma?"  
Tangis, tawa, bahkan saat Kyuhyun sering melakukan hal-hal yanh sering membuatnya marah. Semua kenangan itu teringat kembali.

~flashback"

"Yeoboe…bagaimana jika kita memberinya nama Lee Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyorin saat menggendong Kyuhyun kecil, tangan mungil Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Hyorin dan menggeliat di gendongannya.  
"Ne, itu nama yang bagus" sahut Teukie.

—

"Mamamamamama" celoteh Kyuhyun saat berumur 1 tahun, yang protes karena Hyorin telat menyuapinya makanan.  
Hyorin tertawa geli mendengarnya begitu juga Teukie, "Lihat yeoboe, dia protes padamu. Hahahaha" ucap Teukie.  
"Nde, aigoooo…anak bungsu kita ini lucu sekali" sahut Hyorin.

—-

"Kyuhyun!, aigooooo!, itu Vas bunga harganya mahal!" Hyorin berteriak pada Kyuhyun yang baru berumur 3 tahun lebih, saat melihat Vas bunga yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga Kyuhyun kecil sengaja mendorong Vas yang baru Hyorin letakkan di atas meja tamu. Kyuhyun bukannya takut, Kyuhyun justru mentertawakan Hyorin yang menurutnya lucu, lalu berlari mengelilingi sofa dan Hyorin mengejarnya.

—

"Eommaaaaa, lihat, hari ini Kyu dapat nilai 100″ Kyuhyun memperlihatkan nilai sempurna yang diperolehnya pada Hyorin yang sedang duduk di Taman belakang rumah.  
"Huwahhhh, anak eomma hebat!" Puji Hyorin.  
"Tapi kenapa Kyu selalu dapat 100, kenapa gak 101, 102 atau 110?"protesnya.  
Hyorin tertawa mendengar celotehan polosnya yang berumur 7 tahun.

—

"Kyu!, kenapa kau berkelahi di Sekolah?!, bukankah eomma dan appa sudah bilang, jangan berkelahi kalau di Sekolah!" bentak Hyorin memarahi Kyuhyun yang berumur 10 tahun, di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Bukan Kyu yang duluan eomma, tapi Jong Shin yang dorong Kyu duluan!"  
"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengalah!, bukan malah berkelahi seperti ini!"  
"Kyu gak mau mengalah dengan Jong Shin, karena Jong Shin sering curang dan Kyu gak suka Jong Shin!"  
"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus minta maaf padanya besok!"  
"Kyu gak mau!" tolaknya keras.  
"Kyuhyun!"

—

"Kyuhyun, ada apa chagi?, kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar?, ayo makan dulu" ajaknya.  
"Kyu tidak lapar eomma."  
"Kau ada masalah di Sekolah?, tidak seperti biasanya kau mengurung diri seperti ini"  
"Sebenarnya Kyu suka dengan teman yeoja satu kelas, Kyu pikir, dia suka dengan Kyu, tapi…dia cuma manfaatin Kyu saja, eomma" Hyorin memeluk Kyuhyun dipelukannya, sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, Hyorin memberinya nasehat, "Kyu, kau masih sangat muda, Cinta memang menyenangkan, tapi kau harus benar-benar lihat, apakah yeoja itu pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu atau tidak?, jika dia benar-benar yeoja yang baik dan mencintaimu, maka yeoja itu tidak akan menyakitimu, chagi"  
"Tapi Kyu sangat mencintainya eomma. Yeoja itu adalah cinta pertamaku"  
"Meski dia adalah cinta pertamamu, tapi cinta pertama belum tentu akan menjadi cinta terakhirmu, chagi. Kau harus fokus pada Sekolahmu. Untuk urusan cinta, suatu saat kau akan menemukan yang terbaik, chagi"

—

"Kyu!, kenapa kau merobek raportmu !, Huh!" bentak Hyorin  
" Kenapa?!, apa eomma dan appa akan peduli dengan nilai sempurnaku?!, dimata kalian hanya Donghae hyeong yang selalu sempurna!" kesal Kyuhyun.  
"Karena Donghae tidak pernah melanggar peraturan saat di Sekolah!, beda denganmu!, kau selalu dapat nilai D untuk etika. Apa itu yang harus eomma banggakan?!"  
"Selalu saja eomma membedakanku dengan Donghae hyeong!, bisakah sekali saja eomma atau appa tidak membedakan kami?!" air mata Kyuhyun jatuh karena ia terlalu lama memendam apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

—

"Haraboji…, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dulu, Haraboji atau Samchon selalu membelaku. Tapi sekarang haraboji tidak ada lagi untuk membelaku, samchon juga pergi ke luar Negeri. Haraboji…, apakah aku anak bengal yang selalu membuat eomma dan appa malu?" Kyuhyun menangis dan berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap foto kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, Hyorin mendengar keluhannya di depan pintu Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Hyorin ikut menangis saat mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun.

—

"Kyu!, kenapa kau bolos Sekolah?!" bentak Hyorin pada Kyuhyun yang asik mendengarkan ear phone di dalam kamarnya sambil rebahan.  
Hyorin mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menarik ear phone dari telinganya, hingga Kyuhyun terkejut.  
"Eomma!"  
"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah, Kyu?!"  
"Memang apa salahku eomma?" tanyanya seakan tidak merasa bersalah.  
"Kau membolos!, kau pikir, kau tidak salah?!"  
"Ah…itu, aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran Kang Sonsaengnim eomma!, pelajarannya membosankan!"  
"Bosan?!, kalau kau terus-menerus bosan dengan pelajaran di Sekolahmu!, kau mau jadi apa? Huh!, apa kau mau jadi kuli?!"

—

"Kyu, mianhe…eomma terlalu keras padamu. Sadarlah, chagi!, jangan pergi tinggalkan eomma dan appa" Hyorin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, karena kecelakaan Mobil, sewaktu Kyuhyun bertengkar dengannya di tepi jalan, sewaktu membandingkannya dengan Donghae.

~flashback end~

"Chagiya, eomma bersalah padamu. Chagiya…" Hyorin menangis sesenggukkan dan memeluk album dimana saat lembar terakhir terdapat foto keluarga mereka saat liburan ke pulau Jeju.

Kyuhyun, Haru juga Eunhyuk berdiri diantara desakan orang-orang yang juga menunggu hasil keputusan dari beberapa pemenang lomba yang mengikuti berbagai macam lomba, salah satunya lomba menangkap belut.  
"Appa~~~, Haru gak bisa liat" rengek Haru, Kyuhyun lalu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian menggendongnya. Eunhyuk yang berdiri disamping Haru, terharu melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu peduli pada Haru.  
"Sekarang sudah bisa lihat kan?"  
"Ne, appa" sahut Haru dan menggangguk.  
"Ini adalah moment yang kita tunggu-tunggu, yaitu hasil dari perlombaan kemarin sore. Apa kalian sudah siap, untuk mengetahui siapa saja pemenangnya?" tanya MC namja berambut ikal dan bertubuh gempal pada peserta lomba juga pengunjung pantai.  
"Yeee" sahut mereka  
Haru sangat serius mendengarkan siapa saja pemenangnya, hingga Haru terus protes saat namanya tidak dipanggil-panggil.  
"Appa, kenapa nama Haru gak dipanggil?!, lama sekali sih!" kesalnya.  
"Sabar chagi, itu masih pemenang lomba yang lain, untuk lomba menangkap ikan sebentar lagi" sahut Kyuhyun menenangkannya.  
"Tuh kan!, bukan Haru lagi!" kesalnya. Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar Haru yang selalu protes.  
"Hahahahaha, Haru lucu sekali" ucapnya.  
"Beginilah Haru, hyeong. Selalu protes kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi"sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Ahhh!, lama sekali appa!, kapan Haru menang?!" kesalnya, dan Haru mulai terlihat bosan.  
"Inilah dia pemenang lomba menangkap belut kemarin sore, untuk juara ke-3 adalah…"  
"Haru~ah, kita dengarkan siapa yang menang, eoh"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
"Peserta nomor 5″  
"Tuh kan!, bukan Haru!, ugh!" kesalnya.  
"Sabar chagi"  
"Haru…,kau memang mirip Donghae!, selalu ingin menjadi juara!, dan sangat tidak sabaran, Donghae juga selalu kesal dan tidak bisa menerima kekalahan." Batin Eunhyuk.  
"Akh!, Tapi lama appa~~~!" kesalnya.  
"Untuk pemenang ke-2, adalah nomor peserta….."  
Haru diam mendengarkan pemenang selanjutnya.  
"10" peserta nomor 10 maju bersama anak laki-lakinya. Haru tampak kesal, dan manyun saat melihat peserta nomor 10.  
"Ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu!, peserta ini sangat kompak, baik dalam kerja sama juga kedekatan mereka sangat terlihat sekali. yaitu untuk juara 1, jatuh pada nomor peserta….."  
Haru menutup telinganya, karena ia takut mendengar jika ia kalah.  
"Nomor 13″  
Kyuhyun terkejut, lalu ia mencium pipi Haru, "Haru~ahhh, kita menang!"  
Haru bahagia mendengarnya, "Cheongmal?, kita menang appa?"  
"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun  
"Horeeeee!, Haru menang!" Soraknya gembira, kemudian Kyuhyun dan Haru bergegas maju, untuk menerima hadiah mereka.  
Kyuhyun menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya, untuk menerima hadiah, "Untuk juara 1 menerima hadiah berupa uang sebesar 5 juta, dan 2 tiket gratis untuk bermain di Taman Hiburan juga Sea World"  
"Huwahhh!, appa~~~, hadiahnya banyak" senang Haru.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mereka tos karena berhasil menjadi juara, mereka memperoleh Hadiah tersebut. Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, lalu mengambil gambar kebahagiaan Kyuhyun dan Haru melalui I Phone 6 miliknya. Haru loncat kegirangan, kemudian Kyuhyun berlutut dan Haru mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa bosan di rumah, dan ia memulai pencarian untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengemudikan Mobil dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki baik di tepi jalan juga saat lampu merah, Sungmin memandangi setiap pejalan kaki yang berlalu di depannya. Pencarian Sungmin tidak membuahkan hasil. Untuk hari ini, Sungmin mengakhiri pencariannya.  
"Susah sekali mencarimu, Kyu" gumamnya di dalam Mobil. Kemudian Sungmin mengemudikan Mobilnya menuju Service Centre, untuk memperbaiki ponselnya yang rusak.

Setelah pamitan pada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Haru kembali ke Seoul menggunakan Bis. Haru melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Eunhyuk dan Jinho yang juga melambaikan tangan mereka.  
"Appa, Hyuk ajussi baik ya?"  
"Nde, chagi"  
"Haru senang, karena Hyuk ajussi mau tolong Haru dan appa"  
"Mm…, Haru~ah…"  
Haru menatap Kyuhyun serius dengan mata bulatnya, "Jika suatu hari, appa tidak ada, dan Haru tinggal dengan halmoni juga samchon yang baik, Haru tidak boleh nakal ya?"  
"Memangnya appa mau kemana?,kata appa, Haru umur 6 tahun baru ketemu halmoni?" Sahutnya sedih.  
"Mm…appa tidak pergi kemana-mana, siapa tahu saja appa akan kerja di tempat yang sangat jauh"  
"Kalau appa kerjanya jauh, Haru harus ikut, Haru gak mau tinggal dengan halmoni, kalau appa gak ada" tolaknya.  
"Kalau Haru sudah mengenal halmoni, Haru pasti akan sayang pada halmoni, karena appa juga sayang halmoni. Bukankah Haru ingin punya Halmoni?" tanya Kyuhyun, memangku Haru.  
"Mm…"angguknya.  
"Tapi Haru gak mau appa kerja jauh-jauh. Nanti Haru kesepian"  
"Baiklah, appa tidak akan pergi kerja ke tempat yang jauh chagi" sahut Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kasihan keponakanmu terlelap, atau mampir ke rumahku dulu sebentar, biar keponakanmu bisa tidur pulas" tawar Shindong.  
"Ne" Changmin menyetujui tawaran Shindong, kemudian Changmin menggendong Hana yang tertidur di pelukannya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Hana sampai terlelap, dan Changmin juga merasa lapar karena belum makan siang.  
Di rumah Shindong, Changmin merebahkan Hana di kasur tipis milik Shindong.  
"Mian jika saya merepotkan"  
"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Lagipula Haru juga kadang tidur di kamar ini, jika Kyuhyun belum pulang kerja"  
"Memangnya Kyuhyun kerja apa?"  
"Kalau pagi, setelah mengantar Haru Sekolah, Kyuhyun kerja sebagai kuli, siangnya sekitar jam 14.00 Kyuhyun kerja lagi sebagai pelayan di sebuah Cafe, kadang Kyuhyun bisa pulang hingga larut malam, jika di Cafe sedang lembur."  
Changmin miris mendengar kehidupan yang dijalani Kyuhyun selama ini.  
"Apakah, karena terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun sakit parah?" batin Changmin dan air matanya jatuh saat mengingat kembali penyakit Kyuhyun, setelah Yoochun memberitahu tentang penyakit Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.  
"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shindong.  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa" sahut Changmin dan menyeka air matanya.  
"Apakah orang tua Kyuhyun pernah datang mengunjunginya?, atau hyeongnya?, ah…aku rasa tidak mungkin jika Hyeong Kyuhyun peduli padanya"  
"Tidak pernah" sahut Shindong.  
"Memangnya hyeong Kyuhyun bagaimana sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong penasaran apakah yang dimaksud Changmin adalah Donghae.  
"Setiap kali Kyuhyun cerita mengenai Donghae hyeong, sepertinya Donghae hyeong tidak pernah peduli padanya, orang tua Kyuhyun juga sering membedakannya dengan Donghae hyeong"  
"Donghae?!, dasar B#* % %#, aku sangat membenci namja itu!" batin Shindong.  
"Sewaktu aku beberapa kali bertemu dengan Donghae hyeong, saat pergi bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae hyeong seolah-olah tidak mengenal kami. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Donghae hyeong berlalu begitu saja di depan kami. Jujur saja!, aku sangat marah melihatnya, setiap kali aku kesal, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan padaku, 'Biarlah dia menganggapku seperti bukan saudara baginya, tapi bagiku Donghae hyeong tetap hyeongku. Meski dia sering menganggapku pembuat onar, dan orang tuaku selalu membelanya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari, eomma, appa dan Donghae hyeong dapat melihat, bahwa aku selalu menyayangi mereka'"  
"Kau tahu?!, Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil menangis, walau Kyu terlihat tegar di depanku"  
"Begitukah sikapnya pada Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, aku sangat berharap, suatu hari Donghae hyeong sadar akan sikapnya selama ini pada Kyuhyun."  
"Semoga saja"

"Bagaimana?, apa ponsel saya bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Bisa, tapi membutuhkan waktu cukup lama"  
"Berapa lama?"  
"Sekitar 3 atau 4 bulan"  
"Mwo?, lama sekali!"  
"Nde, tapi saran saya, sebaiknya Anda beli ponsel yang baru saja, karena jika diperbaiki, bukan hanya harganya saja yang mahal, tapi juga ponsel Anda bisa saja rusak kembali ."  
"Oh…kalau begitu aku saya setuju dengan saranmu, cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne"  
Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Service Centre, dan ia berencana membeli ponsel yang baru.

Beberapa jam perjalanan, dan hari pun mulai gelap, Kyuhyun dan Haru akhirnya tiba di depan gang kecil mereka. Langkah Kyuhyun sejenak berhenti saat melihat sebuah Mobil terparkir di dekat Gangnya. Kyuhyun terfokus pada tulisan di sisi kiri dari Merk Mobil tersebut.  
"SC?, inisial nama itu seperti tidak asing" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Appa, ayo pulang!" Haru menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang bersamanya.  
"Iya…iya" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian mereka pergi menuju rumah mereka yang berkelok-kelok. Saat Changmin dan Hana ke luar dari rumah Shindong dan berencana pulang, saat itu pula Kyuhyun dan Haru tiba.  
"Haru~ahhh" Hana berseru memanggil Haru saat melihat Haru berjalan menuju rumahnya. Changmin menoleh, dan langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Changmin.  
"Kyuhyun!"  
"Ch…Chang…min?"  
Haru berlari kearah Hana, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalik dan berencana lari dari Changmin, tapi Changmin berlari kearahnya lebih dulu, "Kau mau pergi kemana lagi?!, Huh!, Lee Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin.  
Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat, dan tidak berani berbalik menatap Changmin, seorang sahabat yang selalu peduli padanya.  
"Lee Kyuhyun!" panggil Changmin membentaknya, Haru yang mendengar Changmin membentak Kyuhyun, Haru berlari, lalu menendang kaki Changmin.  
"Ouch!" ringisnya.  
"Jangan marah sama appaku!" ucap Haru balik membentaknya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik, dan mendekati Haru, "Haru~ah, tidak boleh begitu"  
"Changmin ajussi tidak marah pada appa, chagi. Changmin ajussi adalah teman appa"  
"Jincha?, tapi kenapa tadi ajussi itu teriak sama appa?"  
"Mianhe, eoh. Kalau Haru kaget. Ajussi hanya bercanda saja kok"  
"Jangan marahin appa Haru lagi"  
"Ajussi tidak marah kok, Haru. Mianhe…" maaf Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Haru, anak kesayangannya yang ia rawat selama 3 tahun ini.  
"Apa kau sudah lama di sini Changmin?"  
"Nde, kau tahu?, aku sampai lapar sekali hanya untuk menunggu kau. Aku senang, akhirnya aku menemukan sahabat karibku. Kau tahu?, 3 tahun aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan baru hari ini aku berhasil menemukanmu, Kyu" sahut Changmin, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe"sahut Kyuhyun menyesal.  
Shindong bahagia melihat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan orang terdekatnya.  
"Ayo kita masuk ke rumahku" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Ok" sahut Changmin.  
Saat mengajak Changmin dan Hana berkunjung ke rumah kecilnya, Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja di depan Shindong tanpa menyapanya.  
Shindong heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, "Aneh, tumben sekali Kyuhyun tidak menyapaku" gumam Shindong.

Eunhyuk mencoba mengirim email kealamat email Donghae yang lama. Donghae yang sengaja lembur di Kantor dan tidak pulang ke rumah, Donghae cukup kaget saat menerima email dari seorang sahabatnya semasa Kuliah.  
"Eunhyuk?, lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya" gumam Donghae seraya membuka email tersebut.  
Donghae shock saat membaca kiriman email dari Eunhyuk.  
"Apakah kau adalah Lee Donghae?, seorang sahabat yang kukenal sangat baik, seorang sahabat yang peduli dengan orang lain?. Sepertinya bukan!, kau adalah Lee Donghae seorang B#* &amp;#%!, dimana tanggung jawabmu sebenarnya?!, apa kau pikir sangat mudah mempermainkan kehidupan orang lain?!, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ji Won, anakmu juga Kyuhyun!, Kau akan benar-benar menyesal!, ah….ani…sepertinya penyesalan tidak akan berlaku bagimu!, Hukumanlah yang seharusnya kau dapatkan!. Anakmu sangat beruntung dirawat oleh Kyuhyun, dan kau tidak pantas bagi mereka!"  
Donghae benar-benar shock membacanya, karena selama ia mengenal Eunhyuk, baru pertama kali ini, Eunhyuk marah padanya.  
Donghae kemudian mengunduh file yang dikirim Eunhyuk padanya. Saat satu persatu foto itu mulai terbuka, lagi-lagi Donghae merasa cemburu melihat Haru yang tertawa, Haru yang mencium Kyuhyun, Haru yang loncat kegirangan, Haru yang melakukan tos bersama Kyuhyun, dan Haru yang memeluk Kyuhyun.  
"Apa benar aku tidak pantas bagi anakku?, bagaimana jika aku merebut anakku dari Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


	20. Chapter 20

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt. 20

*Sebelumnya*

Donghae benar-benar shock membacanya, karena selama ia mengenal Eunhyuk, baru pertama kali ini, Eunhyuk marah padanya.  
Donghae kemudian mengunduh file yang dikirim Eunhyuk padanya. Saat satu persatu foto itu mulai terbuka, lagi-lagi Donghae merasa cemburu melihat Haru yang tertawa, Haru yang mencium Kyuhyun, Haru yang loncat kegirangan, Haru yang melakukan tos bersama Kyuhyun, dan Haru yang memeluk Kyuhyun.  
"Apa benar aku tidak pantas bagi anakku?, bagaimana jika aku merebut anakku dari Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Kenapa semua orang banyak yang menyukai Kyuhyun?, Haraboji!,Samchon!,anak itu!, dan sekarang Eunhyuk!. Sejak dulu aku selalu membencimu, Kyu!. Nde!, sepertinya aku harus merebut anak itu darimu!" batin Donghae, dan meremas mouse yang dipegangnya.

***  
Haru mengajak Hana bermain boneka yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memasak ramen untuk mereka, dan Changmin memandang lekat Haru yang tertawa saat bermain dengan Hana. Bergelut dipikirannya beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Haru, karena membuat dirinya tidak yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki anak.  
"Apakah benar kau adalah anak Kyuhyun?!, kenapa hatiku tidak mempercayainya!" batin Changmin.  
"Hana~ah, kita main di teras yuk?"ajak Haru.  
"Ayo" sahut Hana setuju.  
Saat Haru dan Hana pergi ke luar, Changmin beranjak dan menemui Kyuhyun di dapur. Changmin berdiri di dekat pintu dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Changmin merasa kasihan padanya, karena Kyuhyun tinggal di lingkungan sederhana tanpa fasilitas yang pernah dirasakannya seperti dulu.  
Kyuhyun melamun saat sedang memasak ramen. Ia tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Changmin, dan melihatnya hidup seadanya.  
Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat ramen yang ia masak mendidih. Kyuhyun buru-buru mematikan kompor, saat hendak mengangkat panci untuk membawanya ke luar, Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit dibagian pinggangnya.  
"Argh!" erangnya pelan.  
"Kau kenapa Kyu?" cemas Changmin bergegas menghampirinya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena Changmin mengetahui saat penyakitnya kambuh.  
"Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"tanyanya cemas.  
"Aku tidak sakit, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja" bohongnya.  
"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang penyakitmu?!, Yoochun hyeong sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Kyu!"  
"Hust!, jangan keras-keras, aku tidak ingin Haru tahu" pintanya.  
"Apa kau sangat menyayangi Haru?"  
"Nde, Haru adalah hidupku"  
"Kyu, jika kau menyayangi Haru, kau harus berobat"  
"Aku akan berobat, jika uang tabunganku cukup"  
"Kau tidak perlu takut masalah biaya, aku…"  
"Aku tahu!, tapi aku tidak ingin membebanimu juga Yoochun hyeong. Aku pasti akan berobat, jika uangku benar-benar cukup"  
"Kyu!, sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?!, Huh!, kau pikir aku akan memperhitungkannya denganmu?!"  
"Dan kau juga tahu!, bagaimana aku!"  
"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membebani orang lain!, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda Kyu!"  
"Apa maksudmu, keadaan berbeda karena aku tinggal di rumah kecil seperti ini?!"  
"Bukan itu maksudku!"  
"Sudahlah Changmin. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."  
"Jika kau tidak ingin berobat!, maka aku akan memberitahukan penyakitmu ini pada orang tuamu" ancam Changmin.  
"Hah!" seulas senyum kekecewaan tersungging di bibir pucatnya.  
"Orang tua?, kesalahanku terlalu besar, sehingga appa tidak pernah mau memaafkanku" gumamnya.  
"Kesalahan?, hingga saat ini pun, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuamu memberhentikanmu dari Sekolah?, kenapa kau menghilang selama 3 tahun ini?, kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumah kecil ini?, dan kenapa Haru memanggilmu appa?!, semua pertanyaan itu bergelut dipikiranku, Kyu!"  
"Makanannya sudah hampir dingin" Kyuhyun mengalihkan percakapan mereka, dan Kyuhyun mengangkat panci itu,lalu membawanya ke luar.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku?!" Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.  
Karena Haru dan Hana berada di teras, Kyuhyun ke luar untuk mengajak mereka makan, namun Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, dan ia duduk di teras menatap Haru yang tampak bahagia saat bermain dengan Hana.  
Changmin mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kiri Kyuhyun.  
"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu?!"  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Haru.  
"Kyu!, apa benar Haru itu anakmu?!" tanya Changmin tidak percaya jika Haru adalah anak Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, Haru adalah anakku, Changmin" sahut Kyuhyun memandangi Haru dan Hana yang sedang bermain Boneka di halaman kecil rumahnya.  
"Aku tidak percaya, Kyu!, aku sangat mengenalmu!, sepengetahuanku kau sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan yeoja manapun!, karena kita sering menghabiskan waktu sepulang Sekolah atau saat bolos hanya di Game Centre!, kalaupun kau pernah mabuk!, aku tetap tidak percaya kau melakukan perbuatan zina!"  
" Meski kau tidak percaya!, tapi Haru tetap anakku!" sahut Kyuhyun menegaskan padanya.  
"Kyu!, aku tahu kau bohong!, katakan padaku, siapa Haru sebenarnya?, dan kau masih belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" tanyanya dengan nada pelan dan tegas, agar Haru tidak mendengarnya.  
"Jika kau adalah sahabatku. Bisakah tidak bertanya apapun tentang masalahku?, aku merasa bebanku sangat berat jika mengingat kejadian itu, Changmin!, selama ini aku berusaha hidup, karena Haru."  
"Hanya Haru yang membuatku semangat menjalani hidup ini. Hanya Haru yang dapat membuatku lupa akan semua kekecewaan yang kualami. Hanya Haru, Changmin…hanya Haru…gadis kecil itu yang dapat membuatku bangkit" sahut Kyuhyun, kini air matanya jatuh.  
Changmin merasa bersalah karena pertanyaannya membuat sahabat dekatnya itu menjadi sedih.  
"Mianhe, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, Kyu. Mianhe…jika aku membuatmu bersedih " ucap Changmin merasa bersalah.  
Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu menyeka air matanya, "Ne, mian…jika aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu saat ini"  
"Mm" angguk Changmin.  
"Appa~~~, liat…bintangnya indah sekali" Haru berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, sambil dirinya dan Hana memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dihamparan langit luas dan mengelilingi bulan sabit.  
Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Haru dan berdiri di sisi kirinya, "Appa, Haru suka bintang yang itu" tunjuk Haru sambil menggendong boneka Dolphinnya.  
"Hana juga suka bintang itu, ajussi"tambah Hana.  
Changmin beranjak menghampiri Hana, dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kini mereka ber-4 memandangi bintang-bintang tersebut.  
"Appa~~, itu bintang Haru sama appa" ucap Haru menunjuk 2 bintang yang berdekatan dan sinarnya paling terang diantara bintang lainnya.  
"Ne, itu adalah bintang appa dan Haru. Jika suatu hari, appa tidak ada, Haru lihat saja bintang itu, appa pasti datang"  
Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan penyakit itu terus membuat kondisimu semakin buruk. Kau harus sembuh" batin Changmin.  
"Memangnya appa mau kemana?, appa gak boleh tinggalin Haru sendirian!, Haru mau ikut appa!"  
"Haru, appaku juga kerja, tapi aku gak pernah ikut appaku kerja" ucap Hana polos.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Hana, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Haru, lalu ia mengelus kedua pipi Haru dengan lembut, "Suatu hari appa harus cari pekerjaan, agar Haru bisa Sekolah, dan bisa jadi Dokter hewan, bukankah Haru ingin menjadi Dokter hewan?"  
"Ne, tapi kalau appa kerjanya jauh dan lama, Haru tinggal dengan siapa?"  
"Haru tinggal di rumahku aja" tambah Hana.  
"Appa Haru tidak akan pergi jauh, karena appa Haru sayanggg sekali pada Haru" ucap Changmin.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Changmin meyakinkan Haru bahwa dirinya tidak akan pergi jauh.  
"Appa lapar, ayo kita makan sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun pada Haru.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Hana, ayo kita makan" ajak Haru.  
"Mm" angguk Hana.  
Haru mengajak Hana masuk ke dalam untuk makan bersama. Saat Kyuhyun berencana masuk, Changmin memegang pundaknya, "Jika kau menyayangi Haru, ku mohon berobatlah, Kyu"  
"…"Kyuhyun diam, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa coklat, baru saja ia hendak terlelap, ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Donghae meraih ponselnya, dan ia baru ingat saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Sehun~ah, mianhe aku tadi lupa mampir ke rumahmu….,nde ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan….mm, lain kali aku pasti akan mengunjungimu…eoh…ne, mianhe…annyeong" Donghae memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan teman yang ingin ia kunjungi saat di Pantai Sokcho.  
"Aku jadi lupa pergi ke rumah Sehun. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun dan anak itu!" Donghae kembali menyalahkan Kyuhyun juga Haru atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Saat sedang makan bersama, ponsel Changmin bergetar, Changmin buru-buru menjawab teleponnya, "Ne hyeong?,…ne, aku akan segera membawa Hana pulang…,ne"  
Kyuhyun memandangi Changmin saat memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, "Yoochun hyeong?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, aku sampai lupa pulang, o iya, besok aku akan menjemput kalian, dan mengantar Haru ke Sekolahnya bersama Hana"  
"Tidak perlu" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Ajussi, Hana ingin pergi Sekolah sama-sama Haru" pinta Hana.  
"Appa~~~, Haru besok Sekolahnya sama Hana ya?"  
Jika sudah Haru yang meminta, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya,"Baiklah kalau begitu" "Horeeee!" sorak Haru dan Hana.  
"Kyu, aku pulang dulu. Ingat, apa yang kukatakan tadi" ucap Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, Hana pulang dulu ya"  
"Ne"  
Sebelum pulang, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, Changmin melihat beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun yang rontok di bajunya, Changmin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuktikan apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar memiliki darah yang sama dengan Haru.  
Beberapa helai rambut itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana bagian kirinya.  
"Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyu" pinta Changmin.  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Mm" sahut Changmin.  
Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian Changmin berlutut di depan Haru, dan memeluknya sambil mengelus rambut Haru, dan dua helai rambut Haru sangkut di sela jarinya. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, lalu ia bangkit dan segera memasukkan rambut Haru dalam saku celana bagian kanannya.  
"Kyu, kami pulang dulu"  
"Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan. Haru tunggu di rumah ya, appa antar Changmin ajussi dan Hana dulu sebentar"  
"Ne appa" sahut Haru.  
Haru melambaikan tangannya pada Hana, begitu pula Hana. Kyuhyun mengantar Changmin hanya sampai depan rumahnya saja, karena Changmin tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya sampai depan gang.  
"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai depan gang, cukup disini saja"  
"Tapi…"  
"Haru pasti sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku. O iya, gumawo untuk ramennya."  
"Ne"  
"Annyeong kaseyo ajussi"  
"Ne, annyeong"  
Kemudian Changmin dan Hana pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.  
Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, Shindong memanggilnya, karena Shindong sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah"  
Sejenak langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, kemudian Kyuhyun berencana masuk, tetapi Shindong menarik tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu!, kenapa kau menghindari hyeong?, memangnya aku ada salah padamu?" Tanya Shindong.  
"Nde!, hyeong memiliki kesalahan besar padaku!, aku sudah mendengar semua percakapanmu bersama seorang yeoja yang membahas tentang Donghae hyeong, juga Haru!, kenapa kau berbohong padaku hyeong?!"sahut Kyuhyun dan berbalik menatapnya tajam dan kecewa.  
"Kau…sudah mendengar pembicaraanku bersama Suny?" sahut Shindong shock, hingga ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Nde!, aku sudah mendengar semuanya!, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?!, apa salahku padamu?!, bukan hanya Donghae hyeong!, kau juga sama saja sepertinya!, aku kecewa padamu hyeong!" kemudian Kyuhyun pergi masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Shindong yang masih shock karena Kyuhyun telah mengetahui kenyataannya.  
Shindong terduduk lemas di lantai teras rumah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Kini air mata Shindong jatuh, dan ia menangis di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

Keesokkan harinya.

Hyorin mengalami demam tinggi, dan terus menerus mengigau memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Teukie hari ini sengaja tidak pergi ke Perusahaan karena mencemaskan Hyorin. Teukie duduk di tepi kasur sambil memegag erat tangan Hyorin.  
"Yeoboe, mianhe…karenaku kau jadi sakit begini"gumam Teukie.  
"Kyuhyun~ah…pulanglah chagi…Kyuhyun~ah…Kyu~~~" igaunya.  
"Mianhe yeoboe, aku tidak bisa membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah ini" ucapnya pelan.  
Sungmin bergegas masuk ke kamar Teukie, karena ia cemas pada Hyorin.  
"Nuna sakit apa?"  
"Demam tinggi"  
"Aku tahu, nuna sakit seperti ini, pasti karena sangat merindukan Kyuhyun!, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah ini, hyeong?!"  
"Hyorin sedang sakit!, kenapa kau harus membahas anak itu lagi?!"  
"Aku harus membahasnya hyeong!, Kyuhyun adalah darah dagingmu!, aku tidak ingin keluarga ini hancur karena keegoisanmu, hyeong!"  
"Sebaiknya kau ke luar dari kamar ini!" usir Teukie.  
"Huh!, kau terlalu angkuh untuk memberi maaf pada darah dagingmu sendiri!, pantas saja, appa dulu selalu marah padamu, dan membela Kyuhyun."  
"…" Teukie hanya diam dan tidak menatap Sungmin.  
"Jika aku bertemu Kyuhyun, aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku di Amerika!"  
"Ne, ajak saja dia tinggal bersamamu disana!"

Sebelum pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin meminta pada Yoochun untuk memeriksa rambut Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Rambut siapa ini?" tanya Yoochun bingung saat Changmin memberikan rambut itu padanya.  
"Itu adalah rambut Kyuhyun dan Haru"  
"Untuk apa rambut ini?"  
"Kau harus memeriksanya hyeong. Karena aku tidak yakin, jika Haru adalah anak Kyuhyun"  
"Apa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu mengenai Haru?"  
"Nde, aku mohon hyeong segera memeriksanya" pinta Changmin.  
"Baiklah"  
"Samchon!, ayo berangkat sekarang!" seru Hana memanggilnya.  
"Ne, Hana~ah…, hyeong aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi"  
"Baiklah Shim Changmin" sahut Yoochun tersenyum dengan tingkah adiknya yang selalu memaksa jika menginginkan sesuatu.

Haru masih terlelap di kasur tipisnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun untuk membuat sarapan. Saat Kyuhyun menata makanan di atas meja, penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh, dan apa yang dirasakanya saat ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Kyuhyun memegang erat bagian pinggangnya, dan bahkan hidungnya berdarah. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas, keringat dingin bercucuran, rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksanya, hingga ia rebah dan mengerang kesakitan.  
Haru terbangun karena terkejut mendengar suara erangan Kyuhyun. Haru bergegas bangun dan ke luar kamar. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai, Haru segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi kirinya.  
"Appa!, appa kenapa?!"paniknya dan menangis.  
"Ha…Haru…Haru~ah…ap…pa…tidak…apa…apa…"  
"Appa jangan sakit!"  
"Ap…pa…argh!" erangnya kesakitan di depan Haru.  
Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, karena kali ini ,ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya di depan Haru, dan lagi-lagi dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Haru menangis.  
"Appa jangan sakit!"  
Kyuhyun ingin menyeka air mata Haru, tapi ia tidak bisa, karena rasa sakit itu mengalahkan tubuhnya.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah…cheongmal mianhe…appa membuatmu menangis" batinnya dan menangis melihat Haru.  
Haru beranjak dan pergi ke luar untuk meminta tolong pada Shindong. Haru berlari hingga ia terjatuh, lututnya tergores tapi Haru tidak peduli. Haru beranjak dan membuka pintu pagar, kemudian ia pergi ke rumah Shindong dan berteriak memanggilnya, "Ajussi!, tolong appaku!" teriaknya dan masih menangis. Shindong bergegas ke luar saat mendengar Haru memanggilnya.  
"Haru~ah, ada apa?,kenapa kau menangis?"  
"Appa…hik…appa Haru sakit. Ajussi tolong appaku!" sahut Haru sesenggukkan.  
Shindong terkejut, lalu ia bergegas ke rumah Haru, dan Haru berlari di belakang Shindong.  
Saat Shindong masuk, Shindong sangat panik dan shock karena Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Kyuhyun~ah!, kau kenapa?, Kyu! Sadarlah!" Shindong menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi.  
"Appaku kenapa ajussi?!, appa Haru kenapa?!" Tangisnya pecah.  
"Kita harus membawa appamu ke rumah sakit, Haru" sahut Shindong.  
Kemudian Shindong bergegas menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, lalu ia dan Haru segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

TBC  
Mian kalau pendek dan jelek.  
Aku ngetik feelnya kurang, karena sakitku lagi kambuh + ngantuk juga hehehe. Mudah2an kalian suka ya.


	21. Chapter 21

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 21

*Sebelumnya*

"Ajussi!, tolong appaku!" teriaknya dan masih menangis. Shindong bergegas ke luar saat mendengar Haru memanggilnya.  
"Haru~ah, ada apa?,kenapa kau menangis?"  
"Appa…hik…appa Haru sakit. Ajussi tolong appaku!" sahut Haru sesenggukkan.  
Shindong terkejut, lalu ia bergegas ke rumah Haru, dan Haru berlari di belakang Shindong.  
Saat Shindong masuk, Shindong sangat panik dan shock karena Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Kyuhyun~ah!, kau kenapa?, Kyu! Sadarlah!" Shindong menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi.  
"Appaku kenapa ajussi?!, appa Haru kenapa?!" Tangisnya pecah.  
"Kita harus membawa appamu ke rumah sakit, Haru" sahut Shindong.  
Kemudian Shindong bergegas menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, lalu ia dan Haru segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

*Selanjutnya*

Donghae berencana pulang ke rumah, karena pekerjaannya telah ia selesaikan semalam. Donghae memijit tengkuk lehernya yang terasa lelah sambil masuk ke dalam lift. Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia memandangi dirinya di depan dinding lift berlapis cermin, sekilas terbayang dipikirannya wajah Haru saat bermain bersama Kyuhyun di Pantai. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan pikirannya mengenai Haru.  
"Kenapa aku selalu terpikir akan anak itu?, Haru…,apa karena ia adalah darah dagingku sendiri?, apa aku peduli padanya?, Akh!, aku berencana ingin merebutnya dari Kyuhyun, bukan karena aku peduli pada anak itu!" batin Donghae menolak apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya pada Haru.  
Lamunan Donghae buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Ia menatap nama seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, dan namja itu mengirim email padanya semalam.  
"Eunhyuk?, apa dia ingin meminta maaf padaku, karena emailnya semalam?" pikir Donghae.  
Kemudian ia menjawab telepon dari Eunhyuk, salah satu sahabat dekatnya semasa kuliah.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae ketus.  
"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!, kau ada dimana?" sahut Eunhyuk dingin.  
"Aku di kantor!, kau temui aku di cafe dekat kantorku saja"  
"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.  
"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Hyuk?" gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Jinho dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul. Jinho mengamati Eunhyuk yang terlihat marah sambil mengemudi.  
"Kau kenapa hyeong?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh" Jinho enggan bertanya lebih banyak karena ia tahu, jika Eunhyuk sedang marah ia tidak suka diganggu.  
Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul, Eunhyuk banyak diam, dan ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Donghae yang sebenarnya.  
"Jika aku mengingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Ji Won juga Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyangka, jika kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" batin Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk teringat kembali saat mereka masih Kuliah, Donghae yang ia kenal sangat peduli dengan orang lain, walau ia tidak suka jika dikalahkan oleh orang lain.

~flashback~

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?, itu bahaya " tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang menolong seekor anak Anjing yang terperangkap di bawah bongkahan beton , karena salah satu bangunan di Kampus mereka roboh begitu saja.  
"Kasihan anak Anjing itu, aku harus menolongnya" sahut Donghae dan berusaha menolong anak Anjing tersebut.

—

"Halmoni, aku akan menolongmu" ucap Donghae pada seorang nenek tua yang terlihat berat membawa barangnya, saat menaiki anak tangga. Donghae bergegas menolong nenek tersebut, Eunhyuk tersenyum pada sahabatnya tersebut, lalu ia ikut menolong nenek itu.

—

"Huh!, kali ini Hyunsik bisa mengalahkanku!, tapi tidak lain waktu, aku akan mengalahkannya!" ucap Donghae kesal karena Hyunsik mengalahkan Donghae saat Olimpiade Sains.  
"Sepertinya Tuhan kali ini berpihak pada Hyunsik. Kau tidak perlu marah, mungkin saat ini bukan giliranmu yang menang." ucap Eunhyuk menasehatinya.  
"Kau tahu aku sangat benci pada Hyunsik?!, dia terlalu sombong. Jangan-jangan kali ini, dia akan semakin angkuh!" sahut Donghae masih tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya di depan umum.  
"Lain kali, kau pasti bisa menang darinya, Hae"  
"Nde!, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menang, bukan hanya dari Hyunsik!, tapi juga dari orang lain!" ucap Donghae menatap tajam kearah Hyunsik dan mengepalkan tangannya.

—

"Hyuk, lihat yeoja itu. Dia cantik ya" Donghae menatap seorang yeoja berparas cantik, sedang duduk menyendiri di Cafe langganan mereka.  
"Ah, namanya Ha Ji Won, dia satu Kampus dengan kita, tapi dia mengambil jurusan Seni" sahut Eunhyuk yang ternyata mengenal Ji Won.  
"Wah!, kau mengenalnya?, ayo…kenalkan aku padanya" pinta Donghae.  
"Baiklah" sahut Eunhyuk, kemudian mereka beranjak dari kursi dan berpindah mendekati Ji Won.  
"Ji Won~ssi"sapa Eunhyuk.  
"Eunhyuk~ssi" sahut Ji Won tersenyum manis pada mereka.  
"Boleh kami duduk?" tanya Donghae.  
"Ah…nde, silahkan saja" sahut Ji Won, lalu mereka duduk di depan Ji Won.  
"Ji Won~ah, kenalkan…ini Lee Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk memperkenalkannya pada Ji Won.  
"Ha Ji Won" Ji Won mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae.  
"Lee Donghae" sahut Donghae menyambut uluran tangannya.  
Sejak perkenalan itu Donghae jadian dengan Ji Won. Hampir setiap hari Donghae bercerita mengenai Ji Won, tapi setelah mereka Lulus Kuliah, Donghae pergi tanpa kabar. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Donghae tidak pernah menghubungi Eunhyuk. Karena mereka sama-sama sibuk.

~flashback End~

"Kenapa aku jadi teringat Ji Won, juga Kyuhyun?, apa Ji Won baik-baik saja?, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya?, apa Ji Won tahu, jika anaknya ada bersama Kyuhyun?" batinnya. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Ha Ji Won sudah meninggal.

Kyuhyun dilarikan ke UGD, di sebuah Rumah Sakit kecil yang terdekat. Haru berdiri di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun, dan masih menangis karena Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri, dan detak Jantungnya yang lemah.  
Shindong meneteskan air mata melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak berdaya karena kondisinya, "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Kyu?" batinnya.  
"Ajussi, kenapa appaku belum bangun?" tanya Haru sesenggukkan.  
"Appa Haru masih tidur, karena Dokter memberinya obat tidur" sahut Shindong berbohong.  
"Appaku kenapa ajussi?, appaku gak meninggal kan?" tanya Haru takut.  
"Ani, appa Haru tidak meninggal, appa hanya tidur saja"  
"Haru takut appa meninggal, Haru gak mau ditinggal appa, ajussi"  
"Haru, appa sangat sayang padamu, tidak mungkin appa Haru akan meninggalkan Haru"  
"Waktu di Pantai, appa juga gak bangun-bangun. Haru takut ajussi"  
"Kenapa Haru sering kali mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak bangun-bangun?, apa Kyuhyun sering pingsan seperti tadi?" batinnya.  
Seorang Dokter datang menghampiri Shindong, "Apa Anda keluarga pasien?"  
"Nde" sahut Shindong.  
"Saya bisa bicara dengan Anda sebentar?"  
"Ne"  
"Silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya"  
"Ne" sahut Shindong.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu di sini saja ya, ajussi mau ke ruangan Dokter ini dulu"  
"Ne, ajussi" sahut Haru.  
Kemudian Shindong pergi bersama Dokter tersebut ke ruangannya yang masih berada di lingkup ruang UGD.  
"Silahkan duduk"  
"Ne" kemudian Shindong duduk di depannya, Shindong merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada Kyuhyun, karena wajah Dokter itu terlihat cemas.  
"Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada saya, Dok?"  
"Setelah saya memeriksa kondisi pasien, sepertinya sel kanker itu sudah menyebar ke organ yang lain" Shindong sangat shock setelah mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun.  
"Kan…ker?"  
"Nde, kanker ini cukup langka, karena bersarang dibagian Ginjal kanannya, saya sarankan pasien di rujuk ke rumah sakit pusat, agar mendapat pengobatan yang lebih baik. Karena fasilitas di rumah sakit ini belum memadai."  
"Apa…dongsaeng saya bisa disembuhkan?"  
"Saya bukan Tuhan yang bisa memvonis umur seseorang, tapi…jika dilihat dari kondisi pasien, saya khawatir, jika tidak segera berobat, maka kondisinya akan semakin parah."  
Air mata Shindong jatuh begitu saja, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun harus menderita penyakit ganas.

Sungmin telah membeli ponsel baru, Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi berwarna putih yang tersedia di kamar tamu, Sungmin mencari nomor ponsel Do Kwang. Sungmin bingung kenapa ia tidak menemukan nomor Do Kwang pada kartu simnya.  
"Kenapa tidak ada?" gumamnya dan mencari ulang nomor Do Kwang, setelah berpikir kembali, Sungmin baru sadar, bahwa nomor HP Do Kwang tersimpan dimemori ponselnya yang rusak.  
"Aish!,jincha!, kenapa aku bodoh sekali, tidak menyimpannya di kartu simku?!" Sungmin bergerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Do Kwang menerima tugas dari pihak Rumah Sakit Inha, untuk mengikuti Diklat mengenai penyakit Kanker di Singapura selama beberapa minggu. Karena tugas dadakan ini, Do Kwang menjadi lupa untuk menghubungi Sungmin, karena ia harus segera berangkat.

Changmin dan Hana tiba di depan rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin tampak bingung karena pintu pagarnya tidak tertutup.  
"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun dan Haru sudah pergi?"pikirnya.  
"Haru~ah!" panggil Hana, tapi Haru tidak keluar.  
Changmin mengajak Hana untuk masuk ke dalam, "Kita masuk saja ya"  
"Ne samchon" sahut Hana.  
Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam, Changmin semakin heran karena bukannya pintu pagarnya yang terbuka begitu saja, tapi juga karena pintu rumah Kyuhyun yang terbuka.  
Hana memanggil Haru tapi tidak ada sahutan, begitu pula Changmin yang memanggil Kyuhyun.  
Hati Changmin tidak tenang sehingga ia masuk ke dalam, dan Hana menunggu di luar.  
"Hana~ah, tunggu di sini ya"  
"Ne samchon"  
Changmin membuka sepatunya, kemudian ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" panggil Changmin.  
"Kenapa sepi sekali?, apa Kyuhyun sudah mengajak Haru ke Sekolah?" gumamnya.  
Changmin berencana ingin ke kamar Kyuhyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat darah di lantai.  
Changmin jongkok dan memeriksanya, "Darah?"  
Mata Changmin melebar saat ia berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.  
"Apa jangan-jangan ini noda darah Kyuhyun?, apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi?" pikirnya.  
Changmin bergegas ke luar, lalu memakai sepatu, dan mengajak Hana menemui tetangga depan rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Ada apa samchon?" tanya Hana bingung.  
"Haru mana?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Hana, tunggu sebentar di sini, samchon harus menemui ajussi di rumah ini. Jangan kemana-mana ya"  
"Ne" sahut Hana dan menunggu Changmin di depan rumah Shindong.  
Changmin semakin heran karena Shindong juga tidak ada di rumahnya, dan pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu saja.  
"Tidak salah lagi, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun" yakinnya.  
Kemudian Changmin ke luar dan menggandeng tangan Hana, Changmin bertanya pada seorang tetangga Kyuhyun yang baru saja ke luar dari rumahnya.  
"Ajumma, apakah Anda tahu, Kyuhyun dan Haru pergi kemana?, dan penghuni di depan rumah Kyuhyun juga tidak ada"  
"Mian, saya tidak tahu" sahutnya.  
"Ne,gumawo"  
"Ye"  
"Samchon kenapa?" tanya Hana bingung.  
Changmin tidak menyahut, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Yoochun, "Hyeong, apa Kyuhyun ada di sana?"  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, aku ada di rumah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak ada, dan aku menemukan noda darah di rumahnya"  
"Darah?"  
"Nde, hyeong tolong cek, apa di sana ada pasien bernama Kyuhyun? ,Karena aku takut jika penyakitnya kambuh lagi"  
"Ne, hyeong akan memeriksa daftar pasien yang masuk hari ini"  
"Ne hyeong, kalau sudah menemukannya, tolong segera hubungi aku"  
"Ne"

Kyuhyun mulai sadar, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangis Haru yang memanggilnya, "Appa bangun!"  
Kyuhyun menatap Haru yang tampak bahagia karena melihatnya sadar, "Horeee, appaku sudah bangun!" seru Haru bahagia, dan berlari memberitahu beberapa perawat karena ayahnya sudah sadar.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, dan ia berencana bangun, tapi seorang perawat mencegahnya.  
"Anda baru sadar, jangan beranjak dulu. Saya akan memanggil Dokter" cegahnya.  
"Tapi…"  
"Anda harus tetap istirahat, saya akan segera memanggil Dokter" ucapnya lagi.  
"Onni, appa Haru sudah bangun" senangnya, dan memberitahu pada salah satu perawat yang terlihat masih sangat muda.  
"Syukurlah gadis kecil, apa kau senang?"  
"Mm…Haru senang~~~~ sekali" sahutnya bahagia.

Shindong terdiam di tempat saat melihat Haru mengumumkan pada perawat yang bertugas bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Air mata Shindong mengalir begitu saja ketika menatap wajah polos Haru yang tampak bahagia.  
"Haru~ah, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi padamu?,kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil?,Engkau telah merampas Ji Won darinya, dan kini Kau ingin merebut Kyuhyun dari hidupnya?, kenapa Kau lakukan ini Tuhan?!, kenapa?!" batinnya berteriak, Shindong terduduk lemas dan menangis. Seorang perawat terkejut dan mendekati Shindong, "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Shindong tidak menyahut, dan ia masih saja menangis.  
Haru memandang Shindong dengan tatapan bingung, kaki mungilnya berjalan menghampiri Shindong, "Ajussi kenapa menangis?" tanya Haru yang kini berdiri di depannya.  
Shindong menatap Haru sejenak, lalu ia menarik Haru kepelukannya. Shindong menangis sesenggukkan, dan memeluk erat Haru.  
Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang pasien, meski perawat memintanya untuk beristirahat. Bukan hanya perawat, pasien bahkan Kyuhyun pun memandangi suasana tangis Shindong yang menjadi sorotan orang-orang.  
Kyuhyun menatap sedih kearah mereka, Kyuhyun berpikir Shindong menangis karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya menderita Kanker.  
Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, karena dirinya merasa bersalah.  
"Apa kau menangis karena mengetahui penyakitku hyeong?, mianhe…aku membuatmu bersedih."batinnya.  
"Kenapa aku merasa hidupku selalu menyusahkan orang lain?, appa, eomma, Donghae hyeong, Changmin, dan sekarang kau hyeong. Kenapa…kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?!"

Teukie mencium punggung tangan Hyorin, karena Hyorin demam tinggi dan belum turun juga demamnya. Teukie sudah menghubungi Dokter keluarganya, untuk datang ke rumah dan memeriksa Hyorin. Cukup lama menunggu, Dokter keluarga mereka datang, "Siwon~ssi, Tolong sembuhkan Hyorin" pintanya.  
"Saya harus memeriksanya dulu" sahut Siwon.  
"Ne" ucap Teukie, lalu beranjak dan membiarkan Siwon memeriksa keadaannya.  
Teukie sangat mencemaskan kondisi Hyorin ketika Siwon memeriksanya, "Bagaimana?" tanya Teukie.  
"Sepertinya Hyorin stress"  
"Stress?,"  
"Nde, apa dia terlalu banyak pikiran hingga membuatnya stress dan demam seperti ini?"  
"Nde, itu karena Hyorin terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun"  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde"  
"Aku seperti pernah melihat Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit"  
"Rumah sakit?"  
"Nde, tapi mungkin saja aku salah, bukankah Kyuhyun ada di Inggris?"  
"Nde, kau mungkin saja salah"  
"Mm…,o iya, aku akan menyuntikkan obat penurun demam. Jika demamnya masih belum turun juga, kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" saran Siwon.  
"Ne, gumawo Siwon~ah"  
"Ne" sahut Siwon.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 22

*Sebelumnya*

"Aku seperti pernah melihat Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit"  
"Rumah sakit?"  
"Nde, tapi mungkin saja aku salah, bukankah Kyuhyun ada di Inggris?"  
"Nde, kau mungkin saja salah"  
"Mm…,o iya, aku akan menyuntikkan obat penurun demam. Jika demamnya masih belum turun juga, kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" saran Siwon.  
"Ne, gumawo Siwon~ah"  
"Ne" sahut Siwon.

*Selanjutnya*

Siwon kemudian menyuntikkan obat penurun demam. Teukie termenung karena mendengar ucapan Siwon mengenai Kyuhyun.  
"Rumah sakit?, apa Kyuhyun sakit?" batinnya.  
"Teukie~ssi, apa benar Kyuhyun masih di Inggris?"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku rasa, aku benar-benar melihat Kyuhyun di rumah sakit Inha. Tapi, jika yang aku lihat itu Kyuhyun, kenapa dia menggandeng seorang anak kecil?"  
"Mungkin kau salah lihat, karena Kyuhyun dua hari lalu telepon ke rumah" bohong Teukie.  
"Bisa jadi aku salah lihat. O iya, aku pergi dulu, karena hari ini aku ada jadwal untuk Operasi pasien"  
"Ne, gumawoyo sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memeriksa Hyorin"  
"Kita sudah sangat lama saling kenal, bukankah kita sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan"  
"Nde, kau benar Siwon"  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa , kau hubungi saja aku"  
"Ne"

Donghae pergi ke Cafe dimana ia harus menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Cafe itu cukup ramai, Donghae sengaja mengambil posisi di lantai 3, di bagian balkon nya. Donghae duduk di pojok kanan dekat Pohon hias.

"Ajussi kenapa menangis?" tanya Haru bingung, karena Shindong memeluknya erat.  
Shindong menyeka air matanya saat ia menatap Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memeluk Haru. Shindong melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, "Ajussi tidak apa-apa Haru" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Shindong beranjak dan menggandeng tangan Haru, lalu mengajaknya mendekati Kyuhyun.  
Haru tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan gandengan Shindong padanya, lalu Haru berlari kearah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun berlutut dan merantangkan tangannya di depan Haru, "Appa~~~~" seru Haru bahagia, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe, appa membuat Haru sedih"  
"Appa, jangan sakit lagi ya. Haru takut appa pergi tinggalin Haru sendirian" ucapnya polos.  
"Ne, Haru harus do'akan appa agar sehat"  
"Mm…, Haru akan do'akan appa" sahutnya.  
"Kyu…" ucap Shindong yang kini berdiri di depannya.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, lalu ia berdiri. Kyuhyun tahu, Shindong ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.  
"Kita bicara nanti hyeong. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat"  
"Ne…,mianhe Kyu"  
Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Haru menuju ranjang pasien. Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang sambil menunggu Dokter yang memeriksanya datang.

"Samchon , Haru kemana?, apa Haru sudah ke Sekolah duluan?"  
"Hana~ah, samchon mungkin akan telat menjemputmu. "  
"Kenapa?"  
"Ada yang harus samchon lakukan. Hari ini, appa atau eomma saja yang jemput Hana, ya?"  
"Ish!" dengus Hana kesal.  
"Ayolah, samchon janji, besok samchon akan jemput Hana"  
"…" Hana marah dan manyun sambil membuang muka dari Changmin.  
Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas jika Hana sudah marah padanya.

"Dok, saya boleh pulang hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Dokter memeriksa kondisinya.  
"Kondisimu masih lemah, kau harus menginap di rumah sakit ini untuk beberapa hari lagi, dan saran saya, segeralah berobat ke rumah sakit pusat. Karena fasilitas rumah sakit ini tidak memadai untuk membantu pengobatanmu"  
"Dokter, apa appa Haru sakit?"  
"Aniyo, appa tidak sakit Haru. Appa cuma perlu istirahat saja, iya kan Dok?"  
Dokter itu tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat anaknya cemas, hingga ia berbohong di depan Haru.  
"Ne, appamu hanya perlu istirahat saja. Appamu tidak sakit"  
"Jincha?, Dokter gak boleh bohong loh, nanti Dokter dosa kalau bohong sama Haru" ancamnya.  
Dokter itu tertawa mendengarnya, begitu pula Kyuhyun dan Shindong.  
"Aigoooo, kau lucu sekali" sahutnya sambil mencubit pipi Haru gemas.  
Haru mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengusap pipinya setelah dicubit Dokter tersebut.  
"Dok, saya mohon, izinkan saya pulang. Saya pasti akan berobat" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Dokter, appa Haru boleh pulang ya…ya…" tambah Haru memelas di depannya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, appamu boleh pulang hari ini"  
"Horeeeee, kamsahamnida" ucap Haru sambil membungkuk di depannya.  
"Ne" sahutnya sambil mengelus rambut Haru.  
Shindong menyeka air matanya saat bening-bening kristal itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu ia berbalik, dan menunggu di luar.  
"Aku ke luar dulu, Kyu" ucapnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Shindong mengerti bahwa ia masih marah padanya. Shindong menyesal karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran itu darinya. Shindong melangkah gontai ke luar dari ruang UGD, kemudian ia duduk disalah satu kursi kosong.  
Shindong duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya. Air mata yang sempat ia tahan, kini mengalir begitu saja. Pundaknya bergetar, karena menangis. Beberapa perawat, pasien juga pengunjung Rumah Sakit yang berlalu di depannya, sesaat menatapnya yang menangis seorang diri.  
Kyuhyun dan Haru ke luar dari ruang UGD, karena ia diperbolehkan pulang, Haru mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, "Appa, Shindong ajussi kenapa menangis?" tanyanya polos.  
"Appa juga tidak tahu, Haru" bohongnya.  
"Ajussi!" panggil Haru.  
Shindong bergegas menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia memandang Haru dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Ajussi kenapa?"  
"Ajussi tidak apa-apa, Haru"  
"Haru~ah, kita pulang sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun dan Haru berjalan di depan Shindong. Air mata Shindong mengalir kembali saat memandangi Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.  
"Mianhe, aku sangat bersalah padamu, Kyu" batinnya.  
Shindong jadi teringat, akan pertemuan pertamanya saat Kyuhyun dan Haru mampir ke rumah yang sekarang ditempatinya.

~flashback~

3 tahun lalu, tepat dimusim dingin. Pagi-pagi sekali Shindong dikejutkan oleh suara sang pemilik rumah sewaan. Shindong bergegas ke luar, dan ia bingung dengan keributan yang terjadi dan dipikirnya rumah itu kosong.  
"Siapa kau?, kenapa bisa ada di rumahku ini?!" tanya sang pemilik rumah membentak Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Haru yang masih berumur 1 tahun menangis karena kaget. Shindong sangat terkejut saat melihat Haru bersama Kyuhyun.  
"Haru?!, siapa namja itu?!, kenapa ada bersamanya?, bukankan Ji Won sudah memberikannya pada Donghae?" batin Shindong memandang tajam Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe ajumma, saya tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan bingung harus pergi kemana. Saya melihat rumah ini kosong, jadi kami menginap disini tadi malam" sahut Kyuhyun, dan menggendong Haru karena menangis.  
"Kau masih Sekolah, tapi sudah punya anak?, ck…ck…ck…, anak zaman sekarang banyak sekali yang tidak bermoral!" sahut pemilik rumah.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam karena ia enggan adu argumen dengan orang asing dan lebih tua darinya.  
Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Haru lembut, hingga membuatnya berhenti menangis.  
"Ajumma, bisakah Anda mengizinkan saya untuk tinggal di rumah ini?, saya akan berusaha membayar uang sewanya"  
"Baiklah, karena rumah ini juga sudah 6 bulan kosong, kau boleh menyewanya, tapi ingat…kau tidak boleh telat membayar uang sewanya!"  
"Ne ajumma" sahut Kyuhyun setuju.  
Kemudian pemilik rumah itu pergi, tapi Shindong masih bingung kenapa Haru ada bersama Kyuhyun.  
"Apa kau appa dari anak itu?" tanya Shindong.  
"Aku…." Kyuhyun menatap Haru kasihan, hingga ia terpaksa berbohong.  
"Nde, aku adalah appanya"  
"Tidak mungkin!, seharusnya appa dari Haru adalah Donghae!" batinnya menatap Kyuhyun lekat.  
"Oh"  
Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas beratnya, ia melihat Koper miliknya, juga tas ranselnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun duduk, ia menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Ponsel, Tab juga dompet miliknya. Kyuhyun bertanya pada Shindong, "Hyeong, apakah kau tahu, dimana aku bisa menjual barang milikku ini?, aku tidak punya uang untuk sehari-harinya nanti. Karena aku harus menghidupi gadis kecil ini" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Gadis kecil?" batinnya bingung, tapi Shindong merasa kasihan karena Haru. Lalu Shindong berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
Shindong memandangi ponsel juga tab milik Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya untuk melihat berapa sisa uang yang dimilikinya, tatapan Shindong terfokus pada foto keluarga Kyuhyun, dan di dalam foto itu tampak Donghae berdiri di sisi kanan Kyuhyun.  
"Dia siapa?" tanya Shindong menunjuk Donghae.  
"Oh…, ini Donghae hyeong, ini appa dan ini eommaku" sahut Kyuhyun mengenalkan keluarganya pada Shindong, dengan menunjuk pada masing-masing anggota keluarganya.  
"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?, kemana keluargamu?"  
"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahasnya, tapi…aku pikir, aku bisa percaya padamu hyeong"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengatakan aku adalah appa dari gadis kecil ini. Appa dan eomma mengusirku dari rumah, dan Donghae hyeong memintaku untuk mengakui kesalahanku. Jujur, aku tidak pernah meniduri yeoja manapun juga. Dan yang lebih tidak ku mengerti, kenapa eomma dari gadis kecil ini mengatakan aku adalah appanya"  
"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan siapa nama yeoja itu aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Shindong mengepalkan tangannya karena geram.

—

Shindong menemui Ji Won di rumah sakit , sehari setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Karena kondisi penyakit Ji Won yang cukup parah, harus membuatnya menginap di rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengobatan.  
"Ha Ji Won!, apa yang kau lakukan?!, kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan Haru pada Donghae agar dia bertanggung jawab?!, kenapa Haru bisa ada bersama namdongsaengnya Donghae?!"  
"Mianhe oppa, aku terpaksa, karena Donghae oppa mengancam akan membunuh Haru, jika aku menemui kedua orang tuanya, dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku terpaksa harus mengkambing hitamkan namdongsaengnya"  
"Kau keterlaluan Ji Won!, apa kau tahu? ,gara-gara perbuatan kalian berdua, dia di usir oleh kedua orang tuanya!, aku harus menemui Donghae!, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja B*&amp;%%#*¥ itu!"  
Ji Won mencegah Shindong untuk menemui Donghae dengan memegang tangannya, "Jangan oppa, aku tidak ingin, jika Donghae oppa merawat Haru, meski aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku tidak ingin jika ia menyakiti Haru"  
"Kau bodoh mencintai namja sepertinya!, kau tahu, bukan hanya Haru yang akan menderita, tapi namja tidak bersalah itu juga menderita!, apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu, Huh!"  
"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi…ku mohon jangan sakiti Donghae oppa" pintanya memohon dan menangis didepannya. Shindong tidak habis pikir kenapa yeodongsaengnya bisa berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu dengan menyakiti orang lain. Tapi Shindong tidak bisa menolak, karena hanya Ji Won yang ia punya, dan Ji Won juga sakit parah, hingga meski berat, akhirnya Shindong mengalah.

—

Shindong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Kyuhyun menggedor pintu rumahnya.  
"Hyeong!, tolong aku!"serunya dari luar, kemudian Shindong buru-buru ke luar dan menemuinya, "Ada apa?, kenapa kau kelihatan panik?"  
"Hyeong, tolong…aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Haru" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Shindong, dan segera ke rumahnya.  
Kyuhyun sangat cemas karena nafas Haru yang terlihat tersengal-sengal, "Hyeong, aku bingung, tiba-tiba saja Haru jadi seperti ini"  
"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Kyu" saran Shindong.  
"Ne" setuju Kyuhyun.

—

Di rumah sakit Busan, Haru dirawat, Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Haru, dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Shindong melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun, saat ia berkata di depan Haru yang terlelap dengan masker oksigen, "Haru~ah, ini appa. Sadarlah Haru, appa janji akan merawatmu dengan baik. Kalau kau sakit seperti ini, appa jadi sedih"  
"Apa kau sangat menyayangi Haru?"  
"Nde hyeong, setiap kali aku melihat wajah polosnya, saat ia selalu berceloteh yang tidak kumengerti, saat ia tertawa saat aku menggelitikinya, saat ia mengedipkan matanya, dan ketika ia memegang wajahku dengan tangan mungilnya, aku mulai menyayanginya hyeong"  
"Jika suatu hari, orang tua kandungnya datang untuk mengambilnya darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Aku akan mempertahankan Haru hyeong"

~flasback end~

Mereka jalan kaki menuju rumah, tapi Haru meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya ke Taman bermain yang mereka lalui.  
"Appa, Haru mau ke Taman itu" tunjuknya ke Taman yang berada di seberang jalan.  
"Haru mau main di sana?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Ne"  
"Baiklah"  
"Horeee" sorak Haru senang.  
"Kyu, kau baru saja ke luar dari rumah sakit. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"  
"…" Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, kemudian ia menggendong Haru dan menyeberang jalan, dan Shindong mengikuti mereka.  
Shindong diam dan baru kali ini, ia melihat Kyuhyun sangat marah padanya.  
Di Taman itu, Haru berlari kearah perosotan, dan ia bermain gembira seorang diri, karena di Taman tersebut masih sepi pengunjung. Kyuhyun dan Shindong duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia sebagai fasilitas Taman.  
"Kyu, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Shindong.  
"Marah?!, nde…aku sangat marah padamu hyeong. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan eomma Haru dariku?, dan rahasia bahwa Donghae hyeong adalah appa kandung Haru!"  
"Mianhe Kyu, aku sengaja menyimpan rahasia ini, karena Ji Won memohon padaku. Ji Won takut, jika Donghae akan menyakiti Haru, jika ia merawat Haru. Ji Won terpaksa menjadikanmu kambing hitam, karena Donghae mengancam Ji Won"  
Kyuhyun terhenyak dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Donghae tega berbuat hal seperti itu pada Ji Won dan Haru.  
"Mianhe Kyu, aku bersalah padamu. Dan…karena kau merawat Haru, kau jadi menderita, dan penyakit itu…"  
"Kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitku kan?"  
"Nde, Dokter yang memeriksamu memanggilku ke ruangannya untuk membahas masalah penyakitmu. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku, kau sakit parah?"  
"Untuk apa hyeong?, tidak ada gunanya, lagipula…aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa sembuh"  
"Kau jangan pesimis seperti itu, bukankah kau selalu mengatakan, kau akan bertahan demi Haru?"  
"Benarkah aku bisa bertahan?, kau tahu hyeong?, pengobatan untuk penderita Kanker sepertiku tidaklah murah!"  
"Aku akan menemui orang tuamu, dan memberi tahu tentang penyakitmu ini pada mereka!"  
"Jangan hyeong!, aku tidak ingin membebani mereka"  
"Kenapa?!, kau adalah anak mereka, dan tidak mungkin mereka tidak mau membiayai pengobatanmu, Kyu"  
"Sejak aku diusir dari rumah. Aku bukanlah anggota keluarga di rumah itu"  
"Kyu…" ucap Shindong lirih.  
"Jika aku harus pergi, setidaknya hidupku cukup berguna, karena telah membesarkan Haru. Walau dia bukan anakku, tapi Haru adalah keponakanku, Hyeong"  
"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau harus sembuh, Kyu!"  
"Bisakah tidak membahasa masalah penyakitku ini, hyeong?"  
"Kyuhyun~ssi!" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Demam Hyorin masih belum turun juga, Teukie mengambil tindakan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit Inha. Di sana Hyorin berada di ruang inap VIP. Dokter segera memeriksa kondisinya, dan Teukie sangat mencemaskan Hyorin, karena selain stress, tensi darahnya naik.  
Teukie menggenggam erat tangan Hyorin, "Mianhe yeoboe, karenaku kau jadi sakit seperti ini"  
" Dimana aku harus mencari Kyuhyun?, aku tidak tahu, dimana ia berada saat ini, yeoboe" batinnya.

Eunhyuk tiba di Cafe depan kantor Perusahaan Donghae. Eunhyuk mencari sosok Donghae, hingga ke lantai 3.  
Eunhyuk melihat Donghae duduk termenung seorang diri. Eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya menemui Donghae,  
"LEE DONGHAE!" serunya, hingga Donghae terkejut ,lalu berdiri dan saat tiba di depan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tinjunya, hingga Donghae terjatuh.  
"Apa-apaan kau Hyukjae?!"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 23

*Sebelumnya*

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae duduk termenung seorang diri. Eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya menemui Donghae,  
"LEE DONGHAE!" serunya, hingga Donghae terkejut ,lalu berdiri dan saat tiba di depan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tinjunya, hingga Donghae terjatuh.  
"Apa-apaan kau Hyukjae?!"

*Selanjutnya*

"Itu tidak seberapa dibanding apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Ji Won!, Haru! juga dongsaengmu sendiri!"  
Donghae beranjak, dan ia menyeka sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya?!" tanyanya santai dan menatap sinis Eunhyuk.  
"Aku tidak menyangka!, seorang Lee Donghae yang kukenal!, tidaklah seperti yang aku pikirkan!, Kau adalah seorang B*#&amp;#%#!"  
"Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa!, jangan ikut campur masalahku!"  
Pertengkaran Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah direkam oleh seseorang yang juga bekerja di Perusahaan Donghae, dan Donghae sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.  
"Huh!, sebenarnya aku malas ikut campur masalah ini!, tapi aku mengenalmu sebagai sahabatku!, aku tidak ingin jika kau egois dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu!"  
"Untuk apa?!, semua sudah terjadi!, dan…aku tidak akan mengakuinya!"  
"Brengsek! Kau Lee Donghae!"  
Bug…Eunhyuk kembali melayangkan tinjunya, dan Donghae tidak terima dengan perlakukan Eunhyuk padanya, hingga ia membalas Eunhyuk.  
Perkelahian itu terjadi di Cafe tersebut, hingga Manajer Cafe datang dan melerai mereka bersama dua orang pelayan Cafe.  
"Awas saja Kau!, suatu saat kau akan menerima balasannya!, dan mulai saat ini!, aku tidak memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu!" Mencak Eunhyuk padanya, hati Donghae terluka karena ia harus kehilangan sahabat dekatnya semasa Kuliah.  
Donghae menatapnya tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian Eunhyuk melepas pegangan pelayan yang melerainya, lalu Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja. Donghae terduduk lemas di kursi, ia mengepalkan tangannya, nafasnya turun naik karena menahan emosi.

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu ia memukul tangannya ke stir. Jinho bingung apa yang telah membuat Eunhyuk begitu marah. Eunhyuk mengemudikan Mobil dan meninggalkan Cafe Blue tersebut.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berparas tampan, keturunan China Korea datang menghampirinya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi.  
"Kris?,bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"  
"Haha!, ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Kyu. Kebetulan saat dijalan aku sekilas melihatmu,aku hanya ingin memastikan , apa yang kulihat itu benar atau tidak, dan ternyata aku benar. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu. O iya, Bagaimana kabarmu? ,kau terlihat kurusan, kau kemana saja selama 3 tahun ini?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.  
"Aku…mm, aku kerja" sahutnya.  
"Kau kerja dimana?, o iya, apa kau sudah bertemu Changmin?, dia selalu mencarimu, jika dia bertemu denganku, atau teman sekelas kita yang lain"  
"Ne, aku sudah bertemu dengannya"  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, o iya…kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana jika kita makan siang?" ajak Kris.  
"Aku…" perkataan Kyuhyun diputus oleh Haru yang berlari kearahnya dan memanggilnya.  
"Appa~~" spontan Kris terkejut saat Haru memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan memanggilnya ayah.  
"Ap…pa?"  
"O iya, kenalkan Kris…ini Haru anakku" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia merasa tidak percaya, "Ini anakmu?, apa kau berhenti Sekolah karena…?"  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
Kris menatap lekat Haru yang tersenyum lebar padanya, "Annyeong ajussi" sapa Haru  
"An…nyeong" sahut Kris.  
"Kau teman Sekolah Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong, Kris menoleh dan mengangguk, "Nde"  
"Kris, mian…aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Aku harus pulang. Lain kali saja, jika kita bertemu lagi" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Ah…ne, o iya…Tae Hwang Sonsaengnim minggu ini menikah di Aula SMA kita , kau harus datang ya, beliau pasti senang bertemu denganmu"  
"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan ku usahakan datang."  
"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau harus jaga kesehatan, Kyu. Kau terlihat kurus dan pucat. Aku dan yang lain pasti akan senang jika kau datang"  
"Ne, gumawo Kris"  
"Mm, aku pergi. Annyeong" pamit Kris.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Kris pergi, Haru memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih setelah bertemu dengan teman Sekolahnya.  
"Appa" panggil Haru.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun menatapnya, lalu Haru tersenyum lebar, hingga membuat Kyuhyun lupa akan kesedihannya.  
"Kita pulang sekarang ya?" Ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Haru~ah, sini ajussi gendong. Karena rumah kita masih cukup jauh, kalau appa yang gendong, kasihan, appa Haru baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyeong, jangan mencemaskanku"  
"Appa, Haru mau digendong Shindong ajussi aja" ucap Haru yang mengerti kondisi Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Shindong menggendong Haru, dan mereka bertiga kembali ke rumah mereka.

Changmin pergi ke rumah sakit Inha untuk menemui Yoochun, karena Yoochun belum memberi kabar mengenai Kyuhyun.  
Changmin berseru memanggil Yoochun yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan perawat yang bertugas dibagian Informasi.  
"Hyeong!" Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar suara Changmin.  
Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, dan sambil mengatur nafasnya, Changmin bertanya padanya,"Apa…apa Kyuhyun kemari hyeong?"  
"Aku baru saja bertanya pada perawat Kim, tapi tidak ada pasien bernama Lee Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun"  
Changmin menghela nafas berat, ia bingung harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana.  
"O iya Changmin, sepertinya eomma Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit ini"  
"Mwo?, eomma Kyuhyun sakit apa hyeong?, kapan masuknya?" tanya Changmin terkejut.  
"Baru hari ini, eomma Kyuhyun dirawat di kamar VIP, nomor 15″  
"Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun"  
"Ne"  
"O iya hyeong, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemput Hana, karena aku harus mencari Kyuhyun. Dan…rambut yang kuberikan pada hyeong tadi pagi, apa sudah ada hasilnya?"  
"Belum, kemungkinan besok atau lusa. Jika hasilnya ke luar, hyeong akan memberitahumu"  
"Ne hyeong. Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu"  
"Kau serahkan saja semuanya pada hyeong"  
"Mm!, kalau begitu aku pergi, hari ini hyeong saja yang jemput Hana, ya?"  
"Ne, hyeong akan jemput Hana di Sekolahnya"  
"Gumawo hyeong"  
"Ye"

Setelah pergi dari Cafe, Donghae menyendiri di tepi Pantai. Ia berdiri sambil memandang laut yang terhampar luas, dan hanya ditemani oleh semilirnya angin, dan suara debur ombak. Donghae teringat apa saja yang terjadi, hingga membuatnya berubah.

~flashback~

Donghae sewaktu pergi ke rumah kakeknya di pulau Jeju bersama keluarganya, Donghae merasa iri karena bukan hanya kakeknya, tapi juga Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun.  
"Haraboji! seru Kyuhyun berlari kearah kakeknya.  
"Cucu kesayanganku" sahut kakeknya yang memeluk Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu!, samchon punya hadiah untukmu" ucap Sungmin menyembunyikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kado berisi PSP.  
"Jincha?, mana hadiahnya samchon?" sahut Kyuhyun menagih hadiahnya.  
Donghae sangat kesal, karena setia kali mereka pergi ke Jeju untuk menemui kakek dan pamannya, yang selalu diperhatikan adalah Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun! saja yang diperhatikan!, kenapa selalu Kyuhyun! yang haraboji sayang?!, aku juga cucumu haraboji!" batinnya geram.

—

Kyuhyun sering usil pada Donghae, hingga membuatnya marah. Lalu Donghae memukul Kyuhyun, tapi yang selalu disalahkan oleh kakek dan pamannya selalu Donghae.  
"Haraboji!, Donghae hyeong pukul kepalaku!" Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kakeknya.  
"Donghae!, kenapa kau pukul kepala Kyuhyun?!" bentak sang kakek.  
"Tapi Kyuhyun yang mulai duluan haraboji!, Kyuhyun mengotori kemeja yang baru saja kubeli!"  
"Kenapa harus memukulnya?, bukankah kemejamu bisa bersih jika dicuci?!"  
"Tapi aku harus memakainya malam ini!"  
"Bukankah kemejamu yang lain masih banyak, Hae" ucap Sungmin.  
"Tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun yang salah!, samchon!"  
"Kyuhyun itu masih kecil, seharusnya kau bisa mengalah" kakeknya masih saja membela Kyuhyun.  
"Akh!" Teriak Donghae kesal, dan tidak terima.

—

Banyak kejahilan Kyuhyun yang sering membuat Donghae marah hingga membencinya, dan lagi-lagi kakek mereka selalu membela Kyuhyun.  
"Appa!, Kyuhyun merusak Laptopku!"  
"Kyuhyun!, apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?!, kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak usil pada hyeongmu!"  
"Aku tidak sengaja appa, tadi aku cuma salah pencet, lalu tiba-tiba laptopnya mati sendiri"  
"Ada apa ini ribut sekali!" kakek mereka ke luar dari kamar dan menghampiri mereka.  
"Ini, Kyuhyun merusak laptop Donghae, appa" sahut Teukie menjelaskan.  
"Kau kan masih bisa membeli yang baru Donghae!, kenapa hal semacam ini saja, kau meributkannya"  
"Tapi banyak tugasku di Laptop itu, haraboji!"  
"Kau kan masih bisa mengerjakannya lagi."  
"Tapi haraboji!"  
"Sudah!, haraboji tidak bisa tidur, jika kau masih meributkannya!. Kyu, kau tidur di kamar haraboji malam ini"  
"Ne haraboji" sahut Kyuhyun.

—

Donghae pergi ke Kampus berencana untuk menemui Ji Won, tapi saat ia hendak memanggil Ji Won, ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena Donghae melihat Ji Won berciuman dengan seorang namja.  
"Kau!, berani sekali selingkuh dibelakangku Ha Ji Won!, dasar wanita J*#&amp;¥&amp; !" batinnya, kemudian Donghae berbalik, dan sejak kejadian itu Donghae pergi dan tidak memberi kabar pada Ji Won.

~flashback end~

"Kau pikir!, mereka tidak bersalah padaku Hyuk?!, kenapa semua orang selalu membelamu, Kyu?!, KENAPA?!" Donghae berteriak kesal dan meluapkan isi hatinya selama ini.

Changmin pergi kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun, karena dirinya yakin, Kyuhyun pasti akan pulang. Changmin tiba lebih dulu, dan ia menunggu Kyuhyun di depan teras rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Kyuhyun dan Haru pulang, Changmin beranjak saat Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya berada di depan rumahnya. Changmin melangkah mendekatinya.  
"Changmin?"  
"Kau darimana saja, Kyu?! ,kau tahu aku mencarimu!, Hana juga mencari Haru!" Tanya Changmin dengan nada tinggi.  
Haru mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam Changmin, lalu Haru menarik tangan Changmin lalu menggigitnya hingga Changmin berteriak, "Argh!"  
"Haru!, jangan seperti itu pada Changmin ajussi!" Tegur Kyuhyun.  
"Haru gak suka, kalau ada yang marah-marah sama appa!" sahut Haru tegas.  
Changmin tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tangan kanannya yang sakit karena digigit Haru.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah, ajussi cuma bertanya saja pada appamu" ucap Changmin lembut.  
"Huh!, kalau ajussi marah-marah lagi sama appa Haru!, ajussi gak boleh lagi ke rumah Haru!" ancamnya.  
"Ne…mianhe, ajussi tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" janji Changmin.  
Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat Haru memarahi Changmin di depannya, "Huh!" Haru memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmij, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Kau pasti senangkan?, ada yang membelamu, yah…walau seorang gadis kecil, tapi anak itu cool juga. Hahahaha" tawa Changmin.  
"Nde, terkadang aku tertawa jika Haru memarahi orang lain yang membentakku, yah…salah satunya Kau, Changmin. Hahahaa"  
"Kau ini, selalu saja meledekku"  
"Hehehehe"  
"O iya, Kyu. Tadi aku menemui Yoochun hyeong di rumah sakit saat mencarimu, karena kupikir kau ada disana"  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan tidak ingin membuat Changmin cemas dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya tadi pagi.  
"Mian jika kabar ini mengejutkanmu"  
"Kabar apa?"  
"Eommamu dirawat di rumah sakit Inha"  
" Mwo?, eommaku sakit apa, Changmin?!, apa sakitnya parah?" Cemas Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak tahu eommamu sakit apa"  
"Kau temani aku kesana sekarang juga, Changmin"  
"Ne, aku akan mengantarmu menjenguk eommamu, Kyu".  
"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengajak Haru, aku tidak ingin jika Haru kesepian di rumah"  
"Mm" angguk Changmin.  
"Haru~ahhh" panggil Kyuhyun, Haru segera ke luar saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya, "Ne appa?"  
"Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Tadikan kita baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Appa sakit lagi?" tanyanya cemas.  
Kecurigaan Changmin benar, Kyuhyun tadi berada di rumah sakit, tapi bukan di rumah sakit Inha.  
"Aniyo, appa harus menjenguk teman appa" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Ayo Changmin, kita pergi sekarang"  
"Ye" sahutnya.  
Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi menuju rumah sakit Inha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun tampak diam karena ia mencemaskan Hyorin.  
"Kyu, apa kau belum memberitahunya tentang appa dan eommamu?" tanya Changmin pelan.  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena aku tidak ingin Haru ditolak untuk kedua kalinya oleh mereka"  
Changmin diam, dan ia enggan bertanya banyak mengenai masalah yang terjadi padanya juga Haru.  
Tidak berapa lama ,mereka tiba di rumah sakit Inha. Changmin memberitahu Kyuhyun, dimana Hyorin berada, dan Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menemani Haru saat ia menjenguk Hyorin.  
"Changmin, kau temani Haru sebentar, ya?"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Haru.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu disini sebentar ya, Appa mau menjenguk teman appa dulu"  
"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya appa"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya, lalu Kyuhyun pergi mencari kamar inap Hyorin.

Teukie pergi ke Kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli sesuatu, setelah apa yang dicarinya sudah ia temukan, Teukie berencana kembali ke kamar inap Hyorin, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang yang tergesa-gesa menyenggolnya, hingga membuat barang belanjaannya berupa minuman ringan dan ramyun jatuh ke lantai, tepat di depan Haru yang sedang duduk menunggu Kyuhyun seorang diri, karena Changmin harus pergi ke Toilet.  
Haru beranjak dan membantu Teukie memunguti barang belanjaannya. Teukie terkejut saat melihat Haru yang membantunya.  
"Ini haraboji" Haru menyerahkan minuman milik Teukie padanya.  
"Gumawo anak manis" sahut Teukie tersenyum padanya.  
"Ne haraboji" sahut Haru.  
"Kau sendirian saja?, dimana orang tuamu?" tanyanya.  
"Appaku sedang jenguk temannya yang sakit"  
"Lalu eommamu?"  
"Aku gak punya eomma, haraboji"  
"Oh" Teukie kasihan padanya, Teukie kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi Haru 5000 Won, "Ini untukmu" Teukie memberikan uang itu padanya, tapi Haru menolak, "Aku gak mau haraboji, kata appa, kalau nolong orang, gak boleh dikasih uang" sahutnya polos.  
"Aigooo, kau manis sekali. Appamu pasti sangat sayang padamu"  
"Ne, appa sayang sama Haru" sahutnya.  
Teukie tidak menyadari bahwa Haru yang berdiri di depannya adalah cucunya sendiri.  
"Gumawo, gadis kecil" ucap Teukie, lalu ia mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Mm" angguk Haru.

Kyuhyun melihat satu persatu nomor dan nama pasien di bagian VIP, ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar nomor 15. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjenguk Hyorin, dari kaca pintu kamar inap. Tangannya meraba kaca tersebut, air matanya mengalir saat ia melihat Hyorin dari kejauhan.  
"Eomma" gumamnya pelan.  
"Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Aku datang untuk menjengukmu, eomma"  
"Kenapa kau bisa dirawat seperti ini eomma? ,apa eomma sakit parah?"  
"Eomma…, semoga cepat sembuh" gumam Kyuhyun yang melihat Hyorin hanya dari luar ruang inapnya.  
"Aku menyayangimu, eomma"  
Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi saat seorang perawat hendak ke luar setelah memeriksa Hyorin. Saat Kyuhyun berbalik, Kyuhyun kaget karena Teukie sudah berdiri di belakangnya.  
Kyuhyun membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya, "Mianhe, jika aku lancang menjenguk eomma tanpa izin appa. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di depan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang bergetar.  
Teukie meremas genggaman plastik yang dipegangnya, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Teukie dengan mata sembabnya, " Appa, mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk Teukie, tapi ia takut. Hingga Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Teukie yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.  
Teukie berbalik dan ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, "K…." ucapnya terputus, karena seseorang yang dikenalnya datang dan berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Teukie~ssi!" serunya berjalan kearahnya dan melewati Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu…" batinnya.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 24

*Sebelumnya*

Teukie meremas genggaman plastik yang dipegangnya, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Teukie dengan mata sembabnya, " Appa, mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk Teukie, tapi ia takut. Hingga Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Teukie yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.  
Teukie berbalik dan ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, "K…." ucapnya terputus, karena seseorang yang dikenalnya datang dan berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Teukie~ssi!" serunya berjalan kearahnya dan melewati Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu…" batinnya.

*Selanjutnya*  
Seorang namja seumuran Teukie menghampirinya dan membawa buah-buahan.  
"Kau memperhatikan siapa?"  
"Ah…aniyo. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Teukie dan sesekali menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.  
"Tadi aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif, jadi aku telepon Sekretarismu. Kau kenapa memandangi namja itu serius sekali. Kau mengenalnya?"  
"Ah…aniyo, aku tidak mengenalnya" sahut Teukie berbohong.  
"Oh, aku pikir kau mengenal namja itu. O iya, bagaimana kabar istrimu?"  
"Tadi Dokter sudah memberinya obat. Semoga saja Hyorin cepat sadar" ucapnya sedih.  
"Ne, semoga istrimu cepat sembuh. Ini aku bawakan buah, jangan dilihat dari harganya ya"  
"Kau itu, memangnya aku mempermasalahkannya?"  
"Hahaha" tawanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah melalui koridor rumah sakit Inha. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang melintas di depannya. Ia sesekali menyeka air matanya. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi setidaknya hati Kyuhyun lega karena sudah menjenguk Hyorin dan bertemu dengan Teukie.  
"Kyuhyun~ahhh!" Langkahnya terhenti ketika terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.  
"Syukurlah kau datang kemari. Apa kau sudah menjenguk eommamu?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Mm" sahutnya mengangguk.  
"Apa kau datang bersama Changmin?"  
"Ne"  
"Kebetulan hyeong bertemu denganmu di sini. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku" ajak Yoochun, dan di tangannya membawa file daftar pasien atas nama Kyuhyun untuk melakukan Kemoterapi.  
"Kemana hyeong?"  
"Kau ikut saja denganku" Yoochun menarik lengan Kyuhyun, dan mengajaknya paksa ke ruangan seorang Dokter yang sementara menggantikan Dokter Ahn Do Kwang yang sedang mengikuti Diklat, dibagian penyakit dalam.  
"Kenapa hyeong mengajakku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat mereka tiba di depan ruangan Khusus penyakit dalam dan Kanker.  
"Jika menunggumu datang dilain hari, akan sangat sulit karena kau sangat keras kepala" ucap Yoochun tegas padanya.  
"Hyeong, Haru sedang menungguku" tolak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun padanya, tapi Yoochun mempererat genggamannya sambil membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu.  
"Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menunda pengobatanmu, Kyu!"  
"Kyuhyun?!"  
Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat Dokter yang bertugas di ruangan itu ternyata adalah Dokter Keluarganya.  
"A….ajussi?"  
"Mian Dokter, jika saya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu" ucap Yoochun meminta maaf.  
"Gwencanayo"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?, kapan kau pulang dari Inggris?" tanyanya.  
"Hyeong, aku mau pulang"  
"Kau mau pulang?, duduklah sebentar, ajussi sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" sahut Siwon.  
Lalu Yoochun memaksa Kyuhyun duduk di depan Yoochun, dan Yoochun memberikan file tersebut pada Siwon.  
"Dokter, file ini berisi data pasien yang akan melakukan Kemoterapi" ucap Yoochun.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas map berisi data dirinya, karena ia yakin yang Yoochun berikan pada Siwon adalah data diri Kyuhyun.  
"Jangan dibuka ajussi"pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa?, apa data ini adalah milikmu?" tanya Siwon curiga, dan menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun, lalu Siwon membukanya. Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih dan tidak berani menatap Siwon.  
Siwon begitu shock ketika mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun, "Kau…mengidap Kanker, Kyu?"  
"Nde, Dokter. Sebenarnya yang menangani Kyuhyun adalah Dokter Ahn Do Kwang, hanya saja beliau sedang mengikuti Diklat mengenai penyakit Kanker, dan kemungkinan selama 3 minggu atau lebih, baru beliau kembali ke Korea. Jadi saya kemari meminta Anda, untuk menggantikan Dokter Do Kwang menangani Kyuhyun"  
" Bagaimana bisa, Kyu?, apakah kau kembali dari Inggris karena penyakitmu ini?" tanya Siwon yang masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari Inggris.  
"Kyuhyun…" perkataan Yoochun diputus oleh Kyuhyun.  
"Nde ajussi…., ajussi, kumohon rahasiakan penyakitku ini dari keluargaku" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi, Kyu…penyakitmu ini bukan penyakit biasa. Setidaknya mereka harus tahu"  
"Ajussi, appa dan eomma tidak tahu jika aku sudah pulang dari Inggris. Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas, dan aku tidak ingin membebani mereka, ajussi"  
"Kumohon ajussi…kumohon!" Pintanya memelas.  
Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah, tapi kau harus rutin melakukan Kemoterapi"  
"Ne ajussi" sahutnya.  
"Kau tidak boleh ingar lagi, Kyu. Kesehatanmu itu utama" tambah Yoochun.  
"Ne,…ajussi…tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku. Jangan katakan pada mereka, kalau ajussi bertemu denganku di rumah sakit" pintanya lagi.  
"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dari orang tuamu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.  
"Jika waktunya tepat, aku akan menemui appa dan eomma, ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kau itu keras kepala sekali, Kyu"  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja di depannya.  
"Dokter, kapan Kyuhyun bisa melakukan Kemoterapinya?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Saya akan segera mengatur jadwalnya, dan kemungkinan dalam minggu ini"  
"Bagaimana ini?, kenapa semua terjadi secara kebetulan?, bagaimana aku harus menghindarinya?, uangku tidak cukup untuk biaya Kemoterapi, bagaimana Haru bisa Sekolah, jika aku harus berobat?" batinnya.  
"Kyu…, apa kau sudah tahu eommamu dirawat?" tanya Siwon. "Ajussi…aku harus pergi dulu. Karena aku ada urusan" bohongnya, karena Kyuhyun ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan orang tuanya.  
"Gumawo hyeong sudah membantuku" ucapnya pada Yoochun.  
"Ne, cheonmaneyo, Kyu" sahutnya. Kyuhyun beranjak, dan berpamitan di depan Siwon juga Yoochun.  
"Aku pergi dulu"  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi, dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.  
"Siapa yang mengisi data diriku, dan mendaftarkanku untuk Kemo?" batinnya.  
"Appa!" Haru berlari kearahnya, saat melihat Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya.  
"Kenapa appa lama?" tanya Haru mendongak menatapnya.  
Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, lalu menggendong Haru.  
"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya.  
"Ne. Appa…Haru lapar"  
"Aigoo, appa lupa kalau Haru belum sarapan tadi. Kita makan di rumah saja ya, appa gak bawa uang" ucapnya.  
"Ne, appa"  
"Haru~ah, hari ini ajussi yang traktir ya. Haru tinggal bilang saja, mau makan apa"  
"Jincha?!, ajussi gak bohongkan?" "Sebaiknya tidak usah, Changmin. Aku selalu merepotkanmu" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Memangnya sesering apa kau merepotkanku, Kyu?!"  
"Ah…eh…entahlah" sahutnya bingung.  
"Kita sahabat, dan aku tidak suka jika kau selalu merasa kau merepotkanku!" kesalnya.  
"Mianhe, aku janji…aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi"  
"Jika kau tidak ingin merepotkanku dan kau masih menganggapku sahabat. Kau harus segera melakukan Kemoterapi!"  
Haru bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan Changmin di depannya.  
"Appa, kemomerapi itu apa?" tanyanya dan salah menyebut kemoterapi, hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mentertawakannya.  
"Kemomerapi?, Hahahaha" tawa Changmin terkikik-kikik, hingga membuat Haru memanyunkan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya saat menatap Changmin karena kesal.  
"Ajussi!" mencak Haru kesal.  
"Haru~ah, bukankah kamu lapar." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembahasan mengenai Kemo, yang akan membuat Haru semakin bertanya-tanya.  
"Mm!, Haru lapar" sahutnya manja sambil memukul perutnya pelan.  
Changmin gemas melihatnya, hingga Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Haru.  
Kemudian mereka pergi dari rumah sakit Inha. Ketika mereka baru saja pergi, Sungmin datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hyorin.

Shindong duduk di depan foto Ji Won, berbicara seorang diri di depan Alm. JI won.  
"Ji Won~ah, ini semua adalah salahmu!, ani….apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah salah kita. Kau bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun diusir dari rumahnya, dan oppa bersalah, karena membiarkan Kyuhyun merawat Haru, hingga dia tidak menjaga kesehatan, dan sekarang penyakitnya semakin parah"  
"Oppa malu padanya, Ji Won. Hatinya sangat besar, bahkan…dia tidak dendam pada oppa."  
"Ji Won, apa yang harus oppa lakukan?, jika oppa memberitahukan pada orang tua Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kyuhyun pasti akan membenci oppa."  
" Oppa sudah berjanji padanya, untuk merahasiakan hal ini"  
"Ji Won~ah, oppa tidak tega, jika Haru tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sakit parah."  
"Oppa tidak tega melihatnya menangis. Kenapa kita harus membuat mereka menderita?!, seharusnya Donghae yang menderita!, bukan Kyuhyun!." Shindong menangis di depan Ji Won dan menyesal.  
"Jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini, oppa tidak akan memintamu menyerahkan Haru pada Donghae, karena dia adalah B*## #&amp;* ,dan membuat Kyuhyun harus menerima hukuman yang seharusnya terjadi pada Donghae!"  
Shindong menyesali sikap kerasnya pada Ji Won dan Haru kecil.

~flashback~

"Apa ini Ji Won?!, kau hamil?!" bentak Shindong dan memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan saat Ji Won pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit.  
"Mianhe oppa" sesal Ji Won.  
"Sudah berapa bulan?,Huh!"  
"Jalan 3 bulan, oppa"  
"Siapa namja yang telah menghamilimu?!, katakan!"  
"Aku akan merawat anakku ,oppa"  
"Aku tidak peduli kau merawat anakmu atau tidak!, yang ingin ku tahu, siapa namja itu?!"  
"Lee Donghae, hanya dia namja yang sering berhubungan intim denganku" sahutnya tertunduk dan tidak berani menatap Shindong.  
"Kau!, apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu?!, apa kau wanita murahan?!, hingga kau mau berhubungan intim dengannya!"  
"Aku mencintai Donghae oppa, dan kami melakukan ini, atas dasar cinta"  
"Cinta?!, apa dia mau bertanggung jawab padamu?!"  
"Aku…aku tidak bisa menemukan Donghae oppa. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada"  
"Mwo?!, kau!….kau benar-benar bodoh Ji Won!, kau kuliah untuk menjadi seorang Pianist, tapi apa sekarang?!, kau hamil!, dan namja itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu?!"  
"Mianhe oppa….mianhe" sesalnya.

—

Ji Won melahirkan anaknya, dan mereka tinggal di pulau Jeju untuk sementara, karena Ji Won malu jika bertemu dengan teman Kuliahnya di Seoul. Shindong sengaja memberhentikan Ji Won dari Kuliahnya.  
Di Jeju, Ji Won tinggal bersama Suny adik sepupu mereka. Sedangkan Shindong harus mengikuti program Wamil selama 2 tahun.

—

Shindong sengaja meminta izin untuk pergi ke Seoul, karena ia menerima kabar dari Suny, bahwa Ji Won masuk rumah sakit karena sakit parah.  
"Suny, bagaimana keadaan Ji Won?, dia sakit apa?" Cemas Shindong.  
"Ji Won onni…,dia…sakit Kanker Hati, oppa" sahut Suny dan menangis di depannya.  
Shindong shock mendengarnya, hingga tersandar di dinding rumah sakit.  
"Kan…ker hati?, apa…Ji Won bisa sembuh?"  
"Dokter tidak bisa membantu Ji Won onni, karena penyakitnya sudah masuk stadium akhir"  
"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Ji Won?!" Shindong meneteskan air matanya, karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ji Won.  
"Haru…,bagaimana dengan Haru?" "Haru sudah tidur, aku menitipkannya dibagian anak, karena aku harus menjenguk Ji Won onni"  
"Apa kau tahu, dimana Donghae berada?!"  
"Aku tidak tahu oppa, Ji Won onni tidak pernah cerita padaku"  
"Huh!, ini semua gara-gara dia!"

—

" Oppa"panggil Ji Won pada Shindong yang tampak melamun di kursi.  
"Kau sudah sadar?, apa masih sakit?" tanya Shindong.  
Ji Won menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksa untuk tersenyum.  
" Haru dimana?" tanya Ji Won lemah.  
"Haru ada bersama Suny, kau tidak perlu cemas"  
"Oppa, jika aku pergi, maukah kau merawat Haru?"  
"Kenapa aku harus merawatnya?!, bukankah Donghae yang harus merawat Haru?!, dia adalah appanya, dan dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya!" Tolak Shindong.  
"Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu dimana, Donghae oppa berada"  
"Kau harus menemukannya!, dan kau harus memaksanya agar dia mau bertanggung jawab!, kau tahu, oppa masih menjalani Wamil, oppa tidak mungkin bisa merawat Haru, dan Suny…dia hidup sebatangkara, apa kau ingin membebaninya untuk merawat Haru?!, kau jangan egois Ji Won!, dan kau jangan terus menerus membela namja B*# #-*# itu!"  
"Mianhe oppa, aku janji akan mencari Donghae oppa , dan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab merawat Haru"

~flashback end~

"Ini semua salahku Ji Won!, jika oppa tidak memaksamu menyerahkan Haru, mungkin Kyuhyun dan Haru tidak akan hidup penuh beban dan menderita seperti sekarang ini!" Sesal Shindong.

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut sepundak, dan berlesung pipi, ia menemui teman kerjanya, dan memperlihatkan Video hasil rekaman saat Donghae berkelahi dengan Eunhyuk.  
"Jiyeon~ah, kau lihat ini"  
Teman sekerjanya kaget melihat Bos mereka berkelahi di depan umum.  
"Huwahhh, kau dapat darimana video ini?"  
"Aku merekamnya, saat makan di Cafe depan kantor kita ini"  
"Apa Bos kita melihatmu merekamnya?" Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jika dia tahu, kau bisa dipecat"  
"Kau tenang saja, disaat yang tepat, aku akan menyebarkan video ini, biar Bos kita menerima akibatnya, karena dia terlalu angkuh" sahutnya.  
"Tapi kenapa rekaman ini tidak ada suaranya?"  
"Ish!, aku lupa, I-Phone ku ini agak eror, dibagian suaranya. Huwahhh!, sia-sia saja rekaman ini!" gerutunya kesal.  
"Ish!, kau ini bagaimana sih. Tidak ada gunanya dong" sahut Jiyeon.  
"Huwahhh, bagaimana ini Jiyeon?" "Sebaiknya kau coba bawa ke service, siapa tahu saja bisa ada suaranya, atau kau pindahkan ke Laptopmu, siapa tahu bisa" saran Jiyeon.  
"Nde, aku akan mencobanya, Jiyeon"  
"Ne"

"Haru suka?" tanya Changmin pada Haru yang tampak lahap memakan Jjajangmyun.  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
Haru mengambil sesendok Jjajangmyun, lalu ingin menyuapi Kyuhyun.  
"Appa" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah polos Haru yang duduk disebelahnya .  
"Ini untuk appa" Haru menyodorkan Jjajangmyun kepadanya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya, Haru senang karena menyuapi Kyuhyun dari tangannya.  
Changmin menatap lirih pada Kyuhyun juga Haru, "Kau appa yang hebat, Kyu. Walau hatiku mengatakan, kau bukanlah appa kandung Haru, tapi kau mampu menjadi appa yang baik untuk Haru" batinnya.  
"Kau harus bertahan demi Haru" batinnya lagi, dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata di depannya.  
Haru beranjak dan berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, lalu tangan mungil Haru, mulai memijit pundak Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya karena kaget dengan perlakuan spesial dari Haru.  
"Appa pasti cape, Haru gak mau appa sakit. " celotehnya dan memijit Kyuhyun.  
"Huwahhh, kau romantis sekali, Haru. Mm…ajussi juga mau nih dipijit Haru"  
"Boleh, tapi ajussi belikan Haru Es Krim ya?" Pintanya.  
"Hahahahaha, kau kecil-kecil matre juga" ledek Changmin.  
Haru mengernyitkan alisnya, karena bingung, "Mater?"  
"Ish!, Haru tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Changmin, kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan di depan anak sekecil Haru, nanti dia meniru ucapanmu di depan orang lain!" tegur Kyuhyun.  
"Ah…mianhe, aku lupa" sahut Changmin malu.  
"Appa, mater itu apa?" tanya Haru.  
"Itu…"  
"Maksud ajussi Motor, Haru"  
"Haru kan manusia, bukan Motor, ajussi!"  
Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena celetuk Haru, "Hahahaha, kau kena lagi, Changmin" ledek Kyuhyun.  
"Terus saja meledekku, Lee Kyuhyun!" kesal Changmin.  
"Ajussi, nama appaku Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Lee Kyuhyun" Haru membenarkan nama Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Ah…ne, ajussi lupa. Mianhe"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
" O iya, Kyu. Kenapa kau ganti marga?" tanya Changmin penasaran.  
"Karena aku tidak ingin, mereka menemukanku"  
"Maksudmu orang tuamu?"  
"Nde"

Hyorin mulai membuka matanya, Teukie bahagia saat Hyorin mulai sadar.  
"Akhirnya kau sadar, yeoboe" ucap Teukie sambil memegang kening Hyorin.  
"Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah"  
"Hyeong, aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Sungmin.  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
Sungmin segera ke luar kamar inao Hyorin untuk memanggil Dokter.  
"Yeoboe…,apa tadi Kyuhyun menjengukku?" tanyanya lemah.  
"Aniyo" bohongnya.  
"Jincha?, aku seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi dia menjengukku. Aku merindukan Kyuhyun, yeoboe" ucap Hyorin.  
"Mianhe yeobo, aku berbohong padamu" batin Teukie.

TBC

Mian kalau jelek ya. Jangan lupa komennya.


	25. Chapter 25

Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 25

*Sebelumnya*

Hyorin mulai membuka matanya, Teukie bahagia saat Hyorin mulai sadar.  
"Akhirnya kau sadar, yeoboe" ucap Teukie sambil memegang kening Hyorin.  
"Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah"  
"Hyeong, aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Sungmin.  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
Sungmin segera ke luar kamar inap Hyorin untuk memanggil Dokter.  
"Yeoboe…,apa tadi Kyuhyun menjengukku?" tanyanya lemah.  
"Aniyo" bohongnya.  
"Jincha?, aku seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi dia menjengukku. Aku merindukan Kyuhyun, yeoboe" ucap Hyorin.  
"Mianhe yeobo, aku berbohong padamu" batin Teukie.

*Selanjutnya*

Hyorin kembali diam, dan raut wajahnya terlihat tampak sedih. Teukie menunduk sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menatap Hyorin. Teukie beranjak, lalu menuangkan segelas air di atas meja nakas, kemudian Teukie duduk kembali dan menyodorkan air itu padanya.  
"Minumlah dulu"  
"Ne" sahut Hyorin, dan Teukie membantu menahan kepala Hyorin agar Hyorin bisa minum.  
"Gumawo yeobo"  
"Mm" sahutnya.

Donghae mengendarai Mobilnya, dan ia pergi ke salah satu tempat favorit, saat ia dan Ji Won masih bersama, semasa Kuliah.  
Donghae pergi ke rumah makan ditepi jalan. Rumah makan itu cukup sederhana, namun ramai pengunjung. Rumah makan yang dikunjunginya adalah rumah makan favorit Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
"Donghae~ssi" sapa sipemilik rumah makan.  
"Ne ajumma"  
"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak kemari" ucap wanita paruh baya yang sudah sangat mengenal Donghae.  
"Ne, aku sibuk ajumma"  
"Pantas saja. O iya, mau makan apa?, apa kau sendirian?, dimana kekasihmu?" tanyanya.  
"Aku sendirian saja ajumma. Aku pilih menu seperti biasa" ucapnya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi, dekat salah satu bingkai panjang yang terpampang di dinding, di sisi kiri.  
Di dalam bingkai yang dulunya polos, sekarang sudah terisi cukup penuh dengan beberapa tanda tangan juga berisi beberapa patah kata dari pengunjung yang datang. Dulu Donghae dan Ji Won menuliskan perasaan mereka serta tanda tangan mereka di dalam bingkai tersebut.  
Donghae meraba tulisan itu , matanya berkaca-kaca saat membaca ulang apa yang sudah mereka tulis.  
"DongWon = Donghae Ji Won, selamanya akan saling mencintai" "Aku sangat mencintai Lee Donghae, namja tampan dan sangat menyukai Ikan"  
"Ha Ji Won!, yeoja galak yang berani sekali merebut hati seorang Lee Donghae. Aku sangat…sangat mencintaimu Ha Ji Won"  
"Haru adalah anak yeoja Lee Donghae dan Ha Ji Won di masa depan "  
"Daehan untuk anak namja Lee Donghae dan Ha Ji Won "  
Air mata Donghae mengalir saat membaca apa yang telah mereka tulis sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.  
"Kenapa kau menyakiti hatiku saat itu Ji Won?!, apa kau tahu, luka yang kau torehkan hingga saat ini masih membekas, karena kau!, aku tidak bisa mempercayai yeoja manapun juga, dan karena kau!, aku membenci anak itu!" batinnya.  
"Kau tahu Ji Won?!, aku… aku sangat merindukanmu" batinnya lagi.  
"Kau kenapa Donghae?" Wanita pemilik rumah makan itu menegurnya, ketika melihat Donghae menangis.  
Donghae segera menyeka air matanya, lalu ia tersenyum "Aniyo, ajumma. Aku hanya mengenang masa lalu saja" sahutnya.  
"Oh" sahutnya.  
"Kau pasti sangat mencintai kekasihmu kan?, semoga saja hubungan kalian tetap langgeng dan tidak saling menyakiti. Karena ajumma lihat, kalian saling mencintai"  
"Ne ajumma, gumawo" sahut Donghae.  
Salah satu pelayan di rumah makan itu datang dan meletakkan pesanan Donghae di atas meja, seraya ia bertanya pada pemilik rumah makan.  
" Ajumma, kenapa Kyuhyun dan Haru tidak pernah lagi kemari?" tanyanya.  
Donghae terkejut saat mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun dan Haru. Donghae diam dan mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, "Nde, terakhir Kyuhyun kemari sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu bersama seorang wanita, sepertinya wanita itu eommanya"  
"Eomma?, jadi eomma pernah kemari bersama Kyuhyun?" batinnya.  
"Padahal aku ingin memberikan bingkisan pada Haru, gadis kecil itu mengingatkanku pada anakku di desa"  
"Lain kali saja, kalau mereka makan di sini" sahutnya.  
"Ne ajumma"  
"Haru?, aku mengenalnya" ucap Donghae  
"Jincha?" tanya pelayan itu tampak senang.  
"Nde, aku sangat mengenal Kyuhyun dan Haru. Mereka adalah orang baik" bohongnya.  
"Kau benar Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Haru" sahut si pemilik rumah makan.  
"Bagaimana jika bingkisan itu aku berikan padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya" ucap Donghae berharap salah satu dari mereka mengetahui alamat Kyuhyun tinggal saat ini.  
"Sebentar ajumma tuliskan, kebetulan dulu ajumma pernah ke rumahnya, tapi karena pengunjung sekarang semakin ramai, ajumma sudah jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Pemilik rumah makan itu pergi untuk mencatatkan alamat Kyuhyun, sedangkan pelayan tersebut mengambil bingkisan untuk Haru yang lupa ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.  
Donghae rersenyum licik, lalu senyumnya berubah merekah ketika mereka datang dan memberikan alamat serta bingkisan itu padanya.  
"Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun, mian saya baru memberikannya untuk Haru"  
"Ne" sahut Donghae.  
"Ini alamat rumah Kyuhyun"  
"Gumawo ajumma, aku pasti akan menyerahkan bingkisan ini padanya"  
"Ne, cheongmal gumawoyo"  
"Ne" sahut Donghae.  
"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"  
"Loh, mau kemana? ,makananmu saja belum kau makan"  
"Aku harus buru-buru ke kantor ajumma, sepulang dari kantor nanti, baru aku ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ini uangnya " Donghae mengeluarkan dompet, lalu membayar apa yang sudah ia pesan tapi tidak dimakan pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.  
"Oh, ne gumawo"  
"Ne ajumma" sahut Donghae, lalu beranjak dari kursi dan ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah makan, untuk mencari alamat rumah Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Haru tampak terlelap di kursi belakang. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Changmin, karena rasa penasaran yang masih menyelimutinya, Kyuhyun pun bertanya mengenai Kemoterapi.  
"Changmin, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"  
"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Sahutnya sambil fokus menyetir.  
"Apakah, yang mendaftarkanku untuk melakukan Kemo adalah kau?"  
"Aku sudah yakin jika kau akan bertanya mengenai masalah ini"  
"Jadi benar, kau yang melakukannya?"  
"Sebenarnya Yoochun hyeong yang mendaftarkanmu, tapi karena dia tidak tahu data dirimu, jadi aku yang mengisi datamu"  
"Kenapa kalian tetap memaksaku untuk Kemo? ,aku tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna!, aku tahu jika perlahan-lahan aku akan tetap meninggal!"  
"Kyu, kau lihat Haru!, dia sangat menyayangimu. Jika kau menyerah pada penyakitmu! ,apa kau tega melihatnya menangis karena kehilanganmu?!"  
Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandangi Haru yang tertidur pulas, "Kau benar. Selama ini hanya Haru yang peduli padaku"  
"Kau jangan khawatir tentang biayanya"  
"Aku tidak ingin membebani kalian. Aku memiliki tabungan, dan aku pikir, cukup untuk melakukan Kemo, aku akan mencari pekerjaan, untuk biaya berobat dan Sekolah Haru"  
"Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja pada orang tuamu, Kyu. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu".  
"Untuk apa?, apakah jika aku berterus terang, lantas mereka tidak akan mencemaskanku?, apa kau yakin, eommaku tidak akan menangis karenaku?, apa kau yakin, appa akan memaafkanku?, apa kau yakin Donghae hyeong akan peduli padaku?!"  
"Kyu…" ucapnya pelan.  
"Aku berpikir, mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan, agar aku menjadi lebih dewasa. Mungkin Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bersikap lebih baik, setidaknya sebelum aku meninggal"  
"Kyu, kau tidak akan meninggal. Kau pasti sembuh, kau jangan menyerah. Kau pasti bisa bertahan"  
"Gumawo Changmin~ah"  
"Kyu, kau harus janji. Kau akan terus berjuang, jika bukan untuk kedua orang tuamu, setidaknya demi Haru" pinta Changmin.  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan menatap lekat wajah polos Haru.

Yoochun berada di Taman dan ia duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang kosong, Yoochun tampak melamun. Ia masih bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun harus berbohong didepan Siwon.  
"Kenapa kau harus berbohong, Kyu?" batinnya.  
Lamunan Yoochun buyar saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, dan namja itu adalah Sungmin. Yoochun menoleh begitu pula Sungmin, lalu Sungmin tersenyum pada Yoochun.  
"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Saudara iparku yang sakit"  
"Oh"  
"Kau Dokter apa?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Saya Dokter bedah khusus menangani anak-anak"  
"Oh…, kau Dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini?"  
"Nde"  
"Mm…apa kau mengenal Dokter Ahn Do Kwang?"  
"Nde, tapi beliau sedang tugas ke luar Negeri selama beberapa minggu"  
"Oh, pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya di rumah sakit ini"  
"Anda keluarga Dokter Do Kwang?"  
"Aniyo, aku adalah temannya."  
"Oh"  
"Sayang sekali Do Kwang tidak ada, jika saja dia tidak tugas ke luar Negeri, aku ingin ia membantuku mencari keponakanku"  
" Oh" Yoochun tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak, karena Yoochun tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.  
"Tadi aku melihatmu melamun, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah"  
"Hanya masalah pasien saja"  
"Mm…, begitulah resikonya menjadi Dokter. "  
"Nde, sebenarnya saya bingung padanya, kenapa dia harus berbohong di depan Dokter Siwon. Padahal penyakitnya sudah cukup parah, setidaknya orang tuanya harus tahu"  
"Mungkin saja dia memiliki alasan untuk berbohong."  
"Meski saya tahu alasan kenapa dia berbohong, tapi kenapa dia keras kepala sekali, bahkan dia sempat lari dari rumah sakit."  
"Jadi begitu. Sebenarnya saya juga sedang mencari keponakan saya yang lari dari rumah. Ani…bukan lari, tapi dia diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri"  
"Di usir?"  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa keponakan Anda diusir ajussi?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Tapi belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Yoochun menerima telepon dan mengharuskannya kembali bertugas.  
Drt…drt…  
"Ne?…mwo?, ne…aku segera kesana" tut.  
"Ajussi, mian saya harus pergi, karena ada pasien saya yang kondisinya menurun. Saya harap saudara ajussi cepat sembuh"  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Ne, annyeong"  
"Annyeong"  
Kemudian Yoochun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Donghae tiba di depan gang kecil rumah Kyuhyun. Ia menyusuri jalan yang berkelok-kelok sambil melihat alamat yang dipegangnya.  
Hingga kini ia tiba di depan rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Jadi di sini kau tinggal sekarang, Kyu?" gumamnya pelan.  
"Setidaknya kau lebih baik tinggal di sini, agar kau tidak menyusahkan orang lain" batinnya.  
Donghae berbalik dan berencana pulang, tapi dari kejauhan Donghae melihat Kyuhyun menuju rumahnya. Donghae bingung, dan mau tidak mau ia berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik tembok gangnya.  
Donghae menguping pembicaraan mereka, "Kyu, besok aku akan datang untuk jemput kalian"  
"Ajussi, memangnya besok mau kemana?" tanya Haru polos.  
"Besokkan Haru Sekolah. Jadi ajussi dan Hana akan jemput Haru"sahut Changmin dan mengelus pipi Haru.  
"Oh" sahutnya Singkat.  
"Gumawo Changmin~ah, mian aku merepotkanmu"  
"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku pulang, ingat…kau harus minum obat yang diberikan Yoochun hyeong"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, ada sedikit rasa cemas ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin.  
"Apa Kyuhyun sakit?" batinnya.  
"Ajussi, apa appa Haru sakit?"  
"Ani, appa Haru hanya perlu minum vitamin saja" bohongnya.  
"Ajussi gak bohongkan?"  
"Changmin ajussi tidak berbohong chagi. Appa sehat kok" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkanya.  
"Appa janji ya, gak boleh sakit lagi" pintanya memelas.  
Kyuhyun terenyuh mendengarnya, Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut di depan Haru dan memegang pundaknya.  
"Haru juga harus janji pada appa, untuk tidak menangis. Jika suatu hari appa tidak ada, Haru tidak boleh menangis. "  
"Appa mau tinggalin Haru?" tanyanya sedih dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.  
"Ani, appa sudah janji pada Haru untuk tidak meninggalkan Haru, tapi…jika appa harus pergi jauh, Haru tidak boleh menangis, karena appa harus bekerja demi Haru"  
"Kalau appa pergi jauh, Haru tinggal dengan siapa?"  
"Appa Haru tidak akan pergi, ajussi akan menahannya kalau mencoba untuk pergi" ucap Changmin.  
"Changmin~ah" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.  
"Appa sangat sayang pada Haru, appa pasti tidak akan tega kalau harus pergi tinggalin Haru dengan orang lain" tambah Changmin.  
"…"Haru diam dan menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian Haru memeluk Kyuhyun erat.  
"Appa gak boleh pergi, appa gak boleh tinggalin Haru…., Haru gak mau tinggal dengan orang lain. Haru gak mau eomma…Haru gak mau haraboji….Haru juga gak mau halmoni…Haru cuma mau appa" meski sudah berjanji agar tidak menangis, tapi Haru tetap saja menangis.  
Air mata Donghae mengalir ketika mendengar permintaan polos Haru pada Kyuhyun.  
"Apakah kau begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai appamu, Haru?" batin Donghae.  
"Kyu, lihatlah…Haru begitu menyayangimu. Kau tidak boleh lagi berkata pergi untuk meninggalkannya"ucap Changmin.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa berjanji. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus punggung Haru lembut.  
"Mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Haru padanya, kemudian ia menyeka air mata Haru, dan mengecup keningnya.  
"Mianhe" Haru mengangguk mengiyakan.  
Lalu Kyuhyun beranjak, Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau harus melakukannya demi Haru, Kyu"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Aku pergi, besok pagi aku kemari lagi"  
"Mm"sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun dan Haru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk, Donghae ke luar dari persembunyiannya. Donghae meremas bingkisan untuk Haru, lalu Donghae pergi.  
Donghae tertawa kecil dibalik kesedihannya. Ia membuang bingkisan untuk Haru ke jalan. Donghae masih tidak bisa terima jika Haru begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Malam hari

Shindong mengunjungi Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, Shindong diam sejenak saat mendengar suara tawa Haru karena sedang bermain dengan Kyuhyun.  
Mata Shindong terasa panas karena menahan air mata, "Sampai kapan tawa itu akan terdengar seperti ini?, apakah jika kondisi Kyuhyun semakin parah, Haru masih bisa tertawa?" ucapnya pelan.  
"Tuhan, jika Kau menyayangi Haru, jangan kau renggut kebahagiaan ini" batinnya.  
Shindong mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, dan ia hanya duduk di teras Kyuhyun, sambil mendengar canda tawa ayah dan anak.  
"Appa curang!"  
"Loh, kan Haru kalah, jadi wajah Haru harus appa gambar lagi. Hahaha"  
"Ugh!, udah ah…Haru gak mau main lagi. Haru seperti badut!"  
"Hahahahaa" tawa Kyuhyun.  
"Appa jahat!" marah Haru.  
"Anak appa kalau cemberut jelek. Seperti bebek"  
"Appa~~~!"  
"Mianhe chagi, appa cuma bercanda. Jangan marah, eoh. Kalau Haru marah, nanti appa sedih"  
Shindong meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar dari luar, Kyuhyun bercanda dengan Haru.

Hyorin berdiri di dekat jendela dan memandangi bulan purnama. Wajahnya datar dan tatapannya kosong. Teukie baru saja masuk ke kamar inap Hyorin dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman hangat.  
"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat yeoboe?" tanya Teukie.  
"Apakah Kyuhyun membenciku yeoboe?"  
"…"Teukie diam tidak berani menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya?, aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi?" ucap Hyorin tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Teukie.  
"Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah di luar sana, Kyuhyun tidur nyenyak? ,bagaimana dengan makannya?, dia tinggal dimana saat ini?, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku sangat merindukan anak kita yeoboe…" Teukie hanya diam, walau air matanya mengalir mendengar kerinduan Hyorin yang diucapkannya, tapi Teukie tidak bisa mengucapkan bahwa ia juga begitu merindukan Kyuhyun.

Donghae bermabuk-mabukan di Club malam, dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa yeoja penghibur. Donghae tertawa melihat yeoja-yeoja itu menari dan bernyanyi di depannya. Ia menangis dalam tawanya, hingga membuat yeoja-yeoja tersebut tampak bingung dan saling menatap.  
"Kenapa kalian diam, hik…ayo…teruskan tarian kalian!" perintahnya.  
Donghae banyak menegak Wine hingga mabuk berat. Karena terlalu banyak minum, salah satu pegawai Club mengantar Donghae untuk pulang, tapi Donghae memintanya untuk mengantar sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan, yaitu alamat rumah Kyuhyun.

Hari semakin larut, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika seseorang menggedor pintu rumahnya. Dengan setengah sadar Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Anda siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan kedatangan seorang namja berpakaian kemeja putih dan celana hitam.  
"Saya hanya mengantar tuan Lee Donghae sesuai dengan permintaannya"  
Deg…Kyuhyun terkejut, lalu ia menoleh kearah teras dimana Donghae tidak sadarkan diri.  
"H..hyeong?" ucapnya pelan.  
Pegawai itu kemudian pergi. Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah hyeong yang sangat ia sayang, tapi Donghae malah sebaliknya.  
Kyuhyun membantu Donghae, lalu memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkannya disamping Haru.  
Kyuhyun duduk memandangi wajah Donghae dan Haru secara bergantian.  
"Nde, Donghae hyeong adalah appamu Haru" gumamnya pelan.  
"Jika appa pergi, setidaknya Donghae hyeong bisa menjagamu"  
"Haru~ah…"  
"Kenapa appa cengeng sekali" gumamnya sambil menyeka air mata.  
"Seharusnya appa bahagia…tapi kenapa?…appa jadi takut jika harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia tertunduk dan menangis.

Keesokkan harinya.

Haru terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya, "Appa…" panggilnya, Haru berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae tertidur di sebelahnya.  
"Appaaaaa!"  
Kyuhyun bergegas menemui Haru, karena ia yakin Haru berteriak karena kaget dengan kehadiran Donghae.  
"Ada apa chagiya?"  
"Appa…kenapa ajussi asing ini ada dikamar kita?"  
"Oh, semalam ajussi ini mabuk, jadi menginap disini" sahut Kyuhyun menjelaskan.  
"Haru gak suka ajussi ini!, dia ajussi asing yang ajak Haru bicara, waktu Shindong ajussi beli Es Krim"  
"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Haru, hyeong?" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa appa diam?"  
"Ah…aniyo. Haru~ah, ayo buruan mandi, kita harus pergi ke Sekolah, nanti Changmin ajussi datang"  
"Ne" sahut Haru dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dapur memasak bubur untuk Donghae.  
Donghae terlalu mabuk hingga ia belum sadarkan diri. Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun memakaikan Haru seragam Sekolah, dan mengepang rambut Haru.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Ajussi asing itu jahat gak?"  
"Dia baik, chagi"  
"Jincha?"  
"Nde, apa Haru takut?"  
"Ani, Haru gak takut"  
"Itu baru anak appa" pujinya.  
"Haru~ahhh! " terdengar suara Hana memanggil Haru dari luar rumahnya.  
"Appa, Hana datang"  
"Ne, ayo pakai tasmu, kita harus berangkat sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Mm" angguk Haru, lalu Haru memakai tas ranselnya, kemudian Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Haru ke luar rumah. Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun menyelipkan pesan untuk Donghae di bawah sendok.  
Kyuhyun menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya, hingga membuat Changmin heran.  
"Kenapa tidak dikunci pintunya, Kyu?"  
"Ah…pintunya agak rusak. Jadi aku tidak bisa menguncinya" bohong Kyuhyun.  
"Oh" sahut Changmin tanpa curiga padanya.  
"Ayo samchon!"seru Hana  
"Baiklah" sahutnya.  
Lalu mereka pergi, dan kebetulan Shindong juga ingin pergi bekerja, sehingga mereka pergi bersama.

Donghae terbangun, lalu ia beranjak. Ia bingung kenapa bisa ada disebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya, bahkan terlihat lebih kecil dari kamarnya di rumah.  
"Aku ada dimana?" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.  
Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan rersebut, kemudian ia beranjak dan ke luar kamar, berharap ia bertemu dengan sipemilik rumah.  
Donghae semakin heran karena rumah itu tampak kosong, dan hanya ada beberapa makanan di atas meja. Donghae duduk, ia memandangi makanan tersebut. Tatapannya tertuju pada secarik kertas di bawah sendok. Donghae mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu membacanya.  
"Hyeong, kau pasti sedang banyak masalah sehingga kau mabuk berat semalam. Aku tidak tahu, darimana kau menemukan alamat rumah ini. Kau tahu hyeong, aku bahagia sekali karena bertemu lagi denganmu. Mm…aku sengaja memasak ini semua untukmu hyeong, aku tahu…mungkin hyeong tidak suka. Tapi…cicipilah sedikit, agar aku tahu, hyeong memakan masakan buatanku. Jaga kesehatan hyeong, jangan sering bermabuk-mabukkan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, hyeong. "  
"Hah!" Donghae tersenyum kecut setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun.  
Sejenak Donghae hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, karena ingin menghargai jerih payah Kyuhyun karena sudah memasak untuknya, Donghae pun memakan buburnya walau hanya sesendok, kemudian ia menegak segelas air minum, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

TBC  
Mian lanjutannya jelek ya.


	26. Chapter 26

Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 26

*sebelumnya*

Sejenak Donghae hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, karena ingin menghargai jerih payah Kyuhyun karena sudah memasak untuknya, Donghae pun memakan buburnya walau hanya sesendok, kemudian ia menegak segelas air minum, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

*selanjutnya*

Setelah mengantar Haru dan Hana ke Sekolah, Changmin menemani Kyuhyun untuk mencari pekerjaan.  
"Kyu, apa kau yakin ingin bekerja di sini?" tanya Changmin, menatap sebuah info yang tertempel di dinding rumah sakit kecil yang mereka kunjungi.  
"Nde" sahutnya yakin.  
"Kyu!, pekerjaan ini untuk cleaning service, pekerjaan itu tidak mudah Kyu!, kau bisa kelelahan dan penyakitmu kambuh lagi, bagaimana?!"  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, lagipula aku bekerja juga untuk membiayai pengobatanku"  
"Tidak!, jika kau ingin bekerja!, jangan menjadi cleaning service!" "Lalu aku harus bekerja dimana?"  
"Bagaimana jika di Cafe DropTop?, aku kenal pemilik Cafe itu, dia anak dari sahabat Appaku"  
"Sebaiknya tidak usah" tolaknya.  
"Kyu!, di Cafe itu kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu lelah. Kau hanya cukup menyanyi saja"  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Nde, ayo…aku akan mengantarmu ke sana"  
"Gumawo Changmin~ah"  
"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Kyu. Kita ini sahabat!"  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan tersenyum.  
"Ayo" ajaknya.  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melamar di rumah sakit tersebut , karena Changmin.

Di Sekolah, saat jam pelajaran, Sonsaengnim Haru meminta semua siswa/i untuk menyebutkan nama ibu mereka saat bermain duduk melingkar. Haru diam dan tidak ikut bernyanyi bersama, Haru memandangi teman-temannya yang menyebutkan nama ibu mereka satu persatu. Hingga tiba giliran Haru.  
"…" Haru diam tidak menjawab.  
"Haru~ah, siapa nama eomma Haru?" tanya Sonsaengnim padanya.  
"Haru pasti gak tahu nama eommanya, Sonsaengnim" celetuk salah satu siswa laki-laki berbadan gempal.  
"Nde, Haru pasti gak punya eomma!" tambah temannya yang lain.  
Haru diam dan tertunduk, Haru sangat kesal mendengarnya, tapi Haru sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun agar di Sekolah Haru harus menjadi anak yang baik, maka dari itu Haru hanya diam.  
"Sudah-sudah!, Jong In !, Yoogun!, tidak boleh seperti itu pada Haru" tegur Sonsaengnim pada mereka.  
"Nde, gak boleh bilang begitu!" tambah Hana membela Haru.  
"Sudah-sudah. Mm…hari ini kita mau bermain warna, apa kalian suka?" tany Sonsaengnim.  
"Horeeee!" sorak seluruh siswa/i, terkecuali Haru yang hanya diam saja.  
Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Haru lebih banyak diam, tapi Hana selalu mengajaknya bermain.  
Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, anak-anak berlarian ke luar kelas untuk bermain di halaman, Hana mengajak Haru bermain lari-larian sebagai Polisi dan Pencuri, saat mereka asik bermain, 4 orang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja menghadang Haru dan Hana, hingga mereka berhenti. Haru menatap tajam siswa laki-laki yang mengejeknya sewaktu di kelas.  
"Haru!, kamu pasti gak punya eomma kan?, namanya aja kamu gak tau!,Hahahaaa" ledeknya  
"Haru gak punya eomma"  
"Haru gak punya eomma" tambah yang lain.  
"Kamu gak boleh gitu sama Haru!" bentak Hana membela Haru.  
"Hana!, kenapa kamu mau temanan dengan Haru?, dia itu gak punya eomma!" sahut anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal.  
Haru geram mendengar ledekan teman-teman sekelasnya. Haru melihat ada sebuat batu seukuran kepalan tangannya, Haru menunduk dan mengambil batu itu, lalu melempar siswa laki-laki berambut ikal dan gempal, yang menjadi ketua dari teman-temannya itu dengan batu, hingga membuat kepala siswa laki-laki itu bocor, lalu menangis.  
Haru sama sekali tidak takut jika ia dimarahi oleh gurunya.  
"Sonsaengnim!" mereka berlari dan mengadu pada Sonsaengnim yang berada di dalam kelas.

Changmin mengajak masuk Kyuhyun ke Cafe DropTop untuk menemui kenalannya.  
"Hyeong!" Changmin berseru memanggil seorang namja yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai di Cafe tersebut. Saat namja itu berbalik, ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut.  
"Kyuhyun?"  
"Eunhyuk hyeong?"  
"Hyeong mengenal Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya  
"Aku baik hyeong, seperti yang hyeong lihat"  
"Syukurlah" sahutnya lega.  
"Hyeong, aku mengajak Kyuhyun kemari untuk melamar menjadi penyanyi di Cafe ini"  
"Wah, kebetulan sekali, penyanyi di Cafe ini sudah beberapa hari tidak datang, bahkan tidak memberi kabar. Mm…apa kau juga bisa bermain Piano, Kyu?"  
"Hyeong tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun sangat pandai bermain Piano" puji Changmin.  
"Mm…sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak bermain Piano hyeong, tapi aku akan mencobanya"  
"Baiklah Kyu. Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya saat ini juga?" tawar Eunhyuk.  
"Tapi…"  
"Kyuhyun akan mencobanya hyeong" ucap Changmin, lalu Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah Piano, lalu memaksanya duduk.  
Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk karena ia merasa tidak enak, jika harus memulainya sekarang. Tapi demi pengobatannya, Kyuhyun harus berusaha.  
Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai memainkan Piano di depannya, "Kyu…, kenapa Donghae membencimu?, aku bingung padanya, kau adalah orang baik, tapi kenapa dia membuat hidupmu menderita?" batin Eunhyuk.

Donghae tiba di rumah, ia berlalu begitu saja didepan beberapa pelayan di rumahnya yang bekerja sesuai dengan tugasnya. Setelah Donghae naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya, beberapa pelayan berbicara mengenai kejelekannya.  
"Ck…ck…ck…, tuan muda Donghae sombong sekali ya. Kapan dia itu berubah" ucap pelayan wanita berumur 35 tahun pada yang lain.  
"Nde, pasti dia mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Kan tuan besar dan nyonya ada di rumah sakit, selalu saja berulah disaat mereka tidak ada" tambah pelayan wanita berambut ikal dan di ikatnya ,wanita itu terlihat berumur 37 tahun.  
"Semoga saja, suatu hari tuan muda Donghae bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik" pelayan laki-laki berumur 35 tahun justru berdoa untuknya.  
"Kau ini!, seharusnya kau berdoa semoga dia menerima hukuman atas sikap angkuhnya itu!"ucap pelayan berumur 35 tahun padanya.  
"Dia majikan kita, meski sikapnya angkuh, tapi aku yakin…dia memiliki rasa sayang, dan sepertinya dia bersembunyi dari kesedihannya dibalik sikap angkuhnya itu" sahutnya.  
"Tuan besar datang" ucap salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ke-3 pelayan itu pun bergegas menyambut majikannya.  
"Nyonya sudah sembuh?" tanya pelayan laki-laki berumur 32 tahun itu tampak cemas.  
"Ne, saya sudah sembuh. Gumawo" sahut Hyorin.  
"Syukurlah nyonya, kami senang mendengarnya"sahut pelayan yang lain.  
"Apa Donghae sudah pulang?" tanya Teukie  
"Nde, tuan muda baru saja pulang" sahut pelayan wanita berumur 35 tahun itu.  
"Ck..ck..kemana saja anak itu kemarin?, apa dia tidak mencemaskan eommanya?" ucap Sungmin tampak kesal.  
Teukie merasa tidak enak saat mendengar Sungmin yang terdengar kesal pada Donghae.  
"Aku akan menemui Donghae di kamarnya, hyeong sebaiknya menemani nuna untuk beristirahat"  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
Kemudian Sungmin berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menemui Donghae di kamarnya. Sedangkan Teukie dan Hyorin pergi ke kamar mereka.

Disaat Kyuhyun bernyanyi sambil bermain Piano, banyak sekali yang terpukau mendengar suaranya. Changmin mengungkapkan pada Eunhyuk kenapa dia membawa Kyuhyun untuk melamar pekerjaan ditempatnya.  
"Hyeong, apakah hyeong bisa menerima Kyuhyun sebagai penyanyi tetap di Cafe ini?" tanya Changmin yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.  
"Tentu saja bisa" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Gumawo hyeong. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lelah, dan apakah hyeong bisa memberinya gaji yang cukup besar?"  
"Kyuhyun baru saja bekerja, jika pegawai lain tahu, Kyuhyun menerima gaji lebih besar dari yang lain, hyeong tidak enak. Karena setiap pegawai pasti ada yang iri padanya"  
"Tapi Kyuhyun membutuhkan uang banyak untuk biaya pengobatannya" Eunhyuk menatap Changmin serius, "Pengobatan?, maksudmu?, apa Kyuhyun sakit parah?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Nde hyeong, Kyuhyun mengidap Kanker Ginjal"  
"M…mwo?, Kanker? itu penyakit parah. Apa Kyuhyun sudah berobat?, apa orang tuanya tahu Kyuhyun sakit?, apa Donghae juga tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sakit?"  
Changmin terkejut karena Eunhyuk mengenal Donghae, "Hyeong mengenal Donghae hyeong?"  
"Nde, dulu Donghae adalah sahabatku, tapi sekarang sudah tidak!" sahutnya terdengar kecewa.  
"Apa hyeong bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan persahabatan dengan Donghae hyeong?"  
"Nde. Mm…sebaiknya kita tidak membahas masalah ini. O iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"  
"Mereka tidak tahu hyeong. Karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Sebagai sahabat sebenarnya aku menentang permintaannya itu, tapi…Kyuhyun memaksa agar aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka. Mau tidak mau, aku harus merahasiakan hal ini dari mereka"  
"Kasihan Kyuhyun, dia diusir dari rumah, bukan karena kesalahannya. Seharusnya Donghae yang diusir oleh orang tuanya, bukan Kyuhyun"  
Changmin bingung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk, "Maksud hyeong?"  
Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.  
"Kelihatannya serius sekali. Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku" tanyanya penasaran.  
"Memangnya kau siapa? ,harus dibicarakan segala. Hahahahaha" canda Changmim, dan membuat Eunhyuk ikut tertawa.  
"Ishh!" Kesalnya pura-pura, lalu mereka tertawa.  
"Changmin, kita harus menjemput Haru dan Hana, nanti kita terlambat menjemput mereka" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"O iya, Kyu. Bagaimana kabar Haru?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
Changmin semakin bingung, karena Eunhyuk bukan saja mengenal Donghae tapi juga mengenal Haru.  
"Haru baik, hyeong" sahutnya.  
"Syukurlah. O iya, nanti malam datanglah lagi kemari, kau sudah bisa bekerja mulai hari ini"  
"Cheongmal gumawo hyeong" sahutnya bahagia.  
"Ne, kau memiliki bakat, lagipula suaramu merdu, tampaknya banyak yang senang dengan suaramu, Kyu"  
Kyuhyun terlihat malu, hingga ia enggan dipuji, "Hyeong bisa saja. Suaraku tidak merdu kok, Hehehe"  
"Ck…ck…ck…, kau ini pemalu tapi juga kadang malu-maluin. Hahahaha" ledek Changmin.  
Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepala Changmin karena sudah meledeknya, lalu ia tertawa karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak bercanda seperti ini dengan sahabat karibnya itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak bahagia, berbeda saat ia membicarakan mengenai Haru dan Donghae saat mereka bertemu di Sokcho.  
"Hyeong, aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam, aku akan datang kemari" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, kau datanglah sekitar jam 18.30″  
"Ne hyeong. Gumawo karena sudah mau menerimaku bekerja di sini" sahutnya.  
"Ne cheonmaneyo" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Changmin untuk menjemput Haru.  
Setelah mereka pergi, Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya, kemudian dia mencari nomor HP Donghae untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Sungmin menemui Donghae di kamar, untuk menegurnya.  
"Samchon?" Donghae bergegas beranjak dari kasur.  
"Kemana saja kau kemarin?!, seharian kau tidak datang untuk menemui eommamu yang sedang sakit di rumah sakit!" bentak Sungmin  
"Aku banyak pekerjaan samchon" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Cih!, pekerjaan!, kenapa justru samchon berpikir, kau bermabuk-mabukan lagi!" Sahutnya tidak percaya.  
"Terserah samchon jika tidak ingin percaya!" Kesalnya.  
"Huh!, tubuhmu saja masih tercium bau alkohol, dan kau masih ingin mengelak!. Pantas saja appa kurang menyukaimu, Donghae. Karena kau berbeda dari Kyuhyun!"  
"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun saja yang selalu samchon dan haraboji banggakan!, kalian sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku ada!, jika ada Kyuhyun!, hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu kalian manjakan!" sahut Donghae terdengar marah dan meluapkan isi hatinya yang ia pendam selama ini.  
"Jadi kau iri padanya?!, kau selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari kedua orang tuamu!, sedangkan Kyuhyun?, dia selalu dibeda-bedakan denganmu. Jadi wajar jika samchon dan haraboji membela Kyuhyun!"  
"Huh!, apa samchon pikir!, Kyuhyun tidak mendapat perhatian appa dan eomma?!, samchon salah!, justru appa dan eomma begitu sayang padanya, hingga banyak tingkah kekanakkan Kyuhyun yang sering kali membuat appa dan eomma malu. Tapi appa dan eomma selalu bisa memaafkan kesalahannya!, apa samchon pikir!, appa dan eomma selalu membedakanku dengan Kyuhyun, karena mereka tidak sayang?!, samchon salah besar!" sahut Donghae, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya.  
"Justru kau yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan Donghae!, kau lebih dewasa dari Kyuhyun!, seharusnya kau bisa menjadi hyeong yang baik untuknya!, tapi tampaknya kau justru senang karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak di rumah ini lagi!"  
"Ada apa ini?, suara kalian terdengar hingga ke kamarku!" Teukie datang ke kamar Donghae untuk menemui mereka.  
"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada anak kesayanganmu itu!" sahut Sungmin ketus, lalu Sungmin ke luar dari kamar Donghae dengan penuh amarah.  
Teukie heran karena Sungmin terlihat begitu marah.  
"Ada apa Donghae?, kenapa samchonmu terlihat marah sekali?"  
"Tidak ada apa-apa, appa" bohongnya.  
"Donghae!, kau kemana saja kemarin?!, kenapa kau tidak menjenguk eommamu di rumah sakit?!"  
"Aku sibuk di kantor , appa" bohongnya.  
"Apa kau sudah menemui klien itu?, apa tanggapannya?, apa dia mau bekerjasama lagi dengan Perusahaan kita?"  
"Mianhe appa, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" bohongnya lagi.  
"Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kerjasama itu lagi."  
"Ne, appa"  
"Jika kau sudah mandi, temuilah eommamu"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Teukie pergi dari kamarnya. Donghae menghela nafas beratnya karena menahan amarah setelah bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang membuatnya kesal, tapi juga saat ia membaca pesan masuk dari Eunhyuk.  
Donghae duduk di kasur sambil membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk.  
"Jika kau adalah saudara kandung Kyuhyun!, setidaknya kau memiliki rasa khawatir mengenai Kyuhyun!. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa Kyuhyun sakit!, dan seharusnya kau yang menderita dan menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu, bukan Kyuhyun!"  
Donghae menggenggam ponselnya erat, lalu ia melemparnya ke lantai.  
"Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun!, Kyuhyun!, selalu Kyuhyun!" geramnya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa terlihat melamun?" tanya Changmin.  
"Hatiku tidak tenang Changmin. Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Haru di Sekolah"  
"Memangnya Haru kenapa?, apa pihak Sekolah menelponmu?"  
"Aniyo, hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak tenang"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ngebut, jadi kita segera tiba di Sekolah Hana dan Haru" sahut Changmin tancap gas.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun setuju.

Di Sekolah, orang tua Jong In tampak kesal dan mencak-mencak pada pihak Sekolah, karena kepala anak mereka bocor dan masuk rumah sakit. Mereka sengaja menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.  
Changmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di Sekolah Haru. Salah seorang guru Haru menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Bisakah Anda ikut saya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?"  
Kyuhyun bingung, dan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada Haru, "Apa Haru baik-baik saja?" cemasnya.  
"Sebaiknya Anda ikut saya" sahutnya enggan menjawab.  
"Changmin, kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah Haru"  
"Ne" sahut Changmin.  
Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Changmin menerima telepon dari Yoochun.  
"Ne hyeong?"  
"Hasil test DNA, Kyuhyun dan Haru sudah ke luar, sebaiknya kau segera kemari"  
"Ne hyeong"  
"Samchon!" Seru Hana berlari kearahnya.  
"Hana~ah, Haru dimana?" tanya Changmin.  
"Haru ada disana"tunjuk Hana pada ruangan dimana Kyuhyun baru saja masuk.  
"Bagaimana ini?, apa sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumah sakit saja untuk mengetahui hasil test DNA mereka?, nde…sebaiknya begitu. Jika aku sudah mendapat jawabannya, aku akan menemui Kyuhyun"  
"Samchon kenapa?"tanya Hana.  
"Hana~ah, mm…hari ini ikut samchon untuk bertemu appa di rumah sakit ya?, karena samchon harus bertemu dengan appa Hana" "Tapi Haru…"  
"Nanti setelah urusan samchon selesai, baru kita ke rumah Haru"  
"Ne samchon" sahut Hana setuju.  
Kemudian Changmin mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi lebih dulu.

Di ruang Kepala Sekolah, Kyuhyun melihat Haru menundukkan wajahnya dan berdiri di sudut dekat meja Kepala Sekolah.  
"Ada apa ya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.  
"Jadi kau appanya Haru?!"mencak seorang laki-laki terlihat lebih tua darinya berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.  
"Nde, saya adalah appanya Haru. Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran.  
"Mian, sebenarnya tadi saat jam istirahat ada kejadian, Haru melempar batu dan membuat kepala Jong In bocor, sekarang Jong In di rawat di rumah sakit" Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan perkara yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun sangat terkejut, ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa Haru bisa berbuat seperti itu.  
"Tidak mungkin!, Haru tidak mungkin melukai orang lain, jika tidak ada yang membuatnya marah"  
"Huh!, kau masih muda!, lagipula sepertinya kau tidak becus mendidik anakmu itu!, kau tahu?!, berapa banyak biaya yang ku keluarkan untuk operasi kecil Jong In?!" mencaknya.  
"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. "Bujuk Kepala Sekolah menenangkan ayah Jong In.  
Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya, hati Kyuhyun sakit karena ucapan ayah Jong In. Ia menatap Haru yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini Haru pasti berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis.  
Salah seorang guru datang untuk menjelaskan masalah sebenarnya pada ayah Jong In.  
"Mian jika saya ikut campur, tapi Haru tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Karena dari pengakuan banyak anak yang melihatnya, Jong In lah yang lebih dulu meledek Haru"  
"Huh!, Anda pikir pengakuan dari anak kecil seperti mereka, bisa dipercaya?!, Anda bodoh, jika percaya pada anak kecil!"  
"Lalu kenapa Anda percaya pada anak Anda?, bukankah Jong In juga anak kecil?" tambah Kepala Sekolah yang tampak kesal pada ayah Jong In.  
Ayah Jong In terlihat malu, tapi dia tetap gengsi, "Huh! , saya tidak peduli!, kau harus ganti biaya Operasi kecil Jong In!"  
"Berapa saya harus membayar biaya Operasi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"10 juta" sahutnya memandang remeh Kyuhyun.  
"10 juta?, dari mana aku mencari uang itu?, uang tabunganku hanya ada 8 juta" batinnya.  
"Jika kau tidak bisa membayarnya, maka aku akan melaporkanmu ke Polisi"  
"Mwo?" yang lain spontan terkejut mendengarnya.  
Haru mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu ia berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, "Jangan ajussi!, jangan masukkan appa Haru ke Penjara!, Haru gak mau pisah dari appa" pintanya dan menangis.  
Kepala Sekolah juga guru-guru yang mendengar permintaan polos Haru menitikkan air mata mereka.  
"Haru~ah…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan menatap lirih Haru yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.  
"Haru memang gak punya eomma!, tapi Haru cuma punya appa!, Haru mohon jangan masukkan appaku ke Penjara"  
"Kau hanya anak kecil!, pasti appamu yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk menyakiti orang lain!"  
"Saya akan membayar biayanya, jadi tolong jangan bawa masalah ini ke Kantor Polisi"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde"  
"Kapan kau akan membayarnya?!" "Beri saya waktu 1 minggu, saya akan membayar ganti rugi biaya Operasi Jong In" janji Kyuhyun.  
"OK!, saya percaya padamu!" sahut ayah Jong In.  
Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Haru, saat Haru mendongak dan memandangnya dengan matanya yang sembab. Kyuhyun tersenyum agar membuat Haru lebih tenang.  
Ayah Jong In kemudian pergi, Kepala Sekolah juga guru yang membela Haru meminta maaf padanya.  
"Mianhe, orang tua Jong In memang angkuh seperti itu" ucap Kepala Sekolah.  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Kyuhyun.  
Haru mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sekolah. Kyuhyun membaca pesan dari Changmin, dan membalas pesannya. Kyuhyun menggendong Haru, dan berjalan menuju Halte.  
"Haru~ah, kenapa kau melempar temanmu dengan batu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menggendong Haru.  
Haru melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyuhyun.  
"Haru marah, karena Jong In ejek Haru gak punya eomma" sahutnya sedih.  
"Mianhe, karena appa tidak bisa menemukan eommamu" batinnya. "Appa, kenapa Jong In jahat sama Haru?"  
"Appa juga tidak tahu, Haru."  
"Haru benci Jong In!, Haru gak mau Sekolah lagi!"  
"Loh kenapa?, nanti Haru tidak bisa jadi Dokter hewan, kalau tidak Sekolah" bujuknya.  
"Pokoknya Haru gak mau Sekolah lagi!, Haru gak mau ajussi tadi marah-marah, nanti appa masuk Penjara."  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.  
"Haru~ah" panggil Kyuhyun.  
Haru menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Haru sayang appa?" Haru mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu cium appa" pintanya, lalu Haru mencium bibir Kyuhyun juga kedua pipinya.

"Hyeong!" seru Changmin memanggilnya.  
"Appaaa!" panggil Hana.  
"Hana~ah" sahut Yoochun bahagia karena Hana datang bersama Changmin untuk menemuinya.  
"Hyeong, mana hasil test DNA Kyuhyun?"  
"Ada di ruangan hyeong. Kau ambil saja, ada di atas mejaku."  
"Ok hyeong" sahut Changmin semangat, kemudian Changmin bergegas menuju ruang kantor Yoochun, dan meninggalkan Hana bersama Yoochun.  
Changmin tiba di ruangan Yoochun, ia mengambil amplop berisi hasil test DNA Kyuhyun dan Haru. Kemudian ia membukanya, ia membacanya dengan seksama, senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya.  
"Bingo!, dugaanku benar, Kyu!, kau bukan appa kandung Haru" gumamnya.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 27

*Sebelumnya*

"Hyeong!" seru Changmin memanggilnya.  
"Appaaa!" panggil Hana.  
"Hana~ah" sahut Yoochun bahagia karena Hana datang bersama Changmin untuk menemuinya.  
"Hyeong, mana hasil test DNA Kyuhyun?"  
"Ada di ruangan hyeong. Kau ambil saja, ada di atas mejaku."  
"Ok hyeong" sahut Changmin semangat, kemudian Changmin bergegas menuju ruang kantor Yoochun, dan meninggalkan Hana bersama Yoochun.  
Changmin tiba di ruangan Yoochun, ia mengambil amplop berisi hasil test DNA Kyuhyun dan Haru. Kemudian ia membukanya, ia membacanya dengan seksama, senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya.  
"Bingo!, dugaanku benar, Kyu!, kau bukan appa kandung Haru" gumamnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku" gumamnya.  
"Aku harus memberitahumu tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya" Changmin memegang erat hasil test DNA tersebut. Sebelum pergi Changmin melipatnya, lalu menyimpannya dalam saku celana.

Donghae pergi menemui Hyorin, tapi saat ia masuk, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Hyorin, karena Donghae melihat Hyorin terlelap. Donghae berbalik, dan ke luar lalu menutup pintu kamar Hyorin pelan-pelan.  
Donghae pergi untuk menenangkan pikirannya setelah bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Donghae mengendarai Mobilnya, Donghae tidak memiliki tujuan kemana ia harus pergi, tapi saat diperjalanan, Donghae teringat akan Haru, hingga ia berhenti dan memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan, depan sebuah Toko Boneka. Donghae ke luar, lalu melangkah masuk, matanya menerawang mencari sosok Boneka Binatang yang disukai anak-anak kecil.  
Donghae memperhatikan satu-persatu, hingga ia tertarik pada sebuah Boneka berbentuk Lumba-lumba berwarna Pink.  
"Haru pasti suka Boneka ini" pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke sebuah Taman bermain, tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Haru bermain dengan beberapa anak pengunjung yang lain, dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang seorang diri. Kyuhyun menatap Haru yang asik bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil lainnya.  
"10 juta, aku harus mencari dimana uang sebanyak itu?, apa sebaiknya aku tunda saja pengobatanku?, atau…apa aku harus pinjam uang pada Eunhyuk hyeong?, ah…sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain." batinnya.  
"Dalam 1 minggu, aku harus mendapatkan uang itu. Apa aku cari kerjaan tambahan saja?" gumamnya.  
Disaat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mencari kerja tambahan, Kyuhyun fokus mendengarkan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat berumur 32 tahun, mengenakan Topi, kaos putih ,celana jeans biru juga sandal. Laki-laki itu terdengar kebingungan, "Besok?, kau ini bagaimana?!, kenapa mendadak sekali?!, kau pikir mudah mencari pemain pengganti?!, itu film Action!, bukan drama!, ah…baiklah…aku akan berusaha mencari peran penggantinya!" Laki-laki itu terdengar kesal, Kyuhyun merasa ini adalah kesempatan baik untuk kerja tambahan yang harus ia cari agar bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar 10 juta itu.  
"Apa sebaiknya, aku mengajukan diri untuk pekerjaan itu?" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Mian" sapa Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatapnya, "Ne?"  
"Tadi saya mendengar, Anda seperti kebingungan mencari orang untuk peran pengganti. Apa, saya bisa bekerja untuk peran pengganti itu?" tanyanya berharap.  
"Apa kau yakin?, itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang gampang. Kau harus berperan menggantikan aktor utama yang ditabrak. Jika pengambilan gambar kurang bagus, kemungkinan akan beberapa kali diulang. Apa kau sanggup?" tanyanya.  
"Ne, saya sanggup melakukanya." Sahut Kyuhyun yakin.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi sekitar jam 8 kau sudah harus tiba di lokasi syuting, di daerah Incheon tidak jauh dari Bandara. O iya, aku minta nomor HP mu, agar aku bisa menghubungimu"  
"Ne" kemudian Kyuhyun memberikan nomor HP tersebut padanya.  
"Mm…apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.  
"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"  
"Mian, jika saya lancang bertanya. Saya hanya ingin tahu, berapa yang akan saya terima, setelah saya menggantikan peran dari aktor utama?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun berharap uang yang akan diterimanya nanti dapat menambah uang tabungannya untuk mengganti biaya Operasi Jong In.  
"Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, kau akan menerima gaji sebesar 15 juta, tapi dari pihak kami, tidak menanggung biaya cedera ,jika saat pengambilan syuting kau mengalami cedera"  
"15 juta?, itu uang yang cukup banyak. Setidaknya aku bisa berobat" batinnya.  
"Apa kau tetap yakin untuk bekerja di Film ini?"  
"Ne, saya yakin, dan tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak menanggung biaya cederanya, karena bagi saya uang 15 juta lebih dari cukup"  
"Baik, besok kau aku tunggu di lokasi Syuting, dan tolong jangan sampai telat"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi, Kyuhyun begitu bahagia setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.  
"Appa~~~~" seru Haru yang memanggilnya di atas panjatan.  
Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.  
"Hati-hati, pegangan yang kuat" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Appa jangan takut, Haru bisa kok"  
"Iya appa tahu, tapi tetap saja, Haru harus hati-hati mainnya."  
"Ok Bos!" sahut Haru.  
Kyuhyun memandangi Haru dengan tatapan bahagia. Bagi Kyuhyun, Haru adalah Malaikat yang selalu melindunginya dan membuatnya selalu nyaman.

Donghae berencana pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk melihat Haru, walau ia harus melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi saat Mobil Donghae berhenti di jalan, karena Mobil di depannya berhenti karena bannya bocor. Secara tidak sengaja, ketika Donghae menoleh, ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Haru di Taman bermain.  
Donghae tersenyum, lalu ia sengaja memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan. Donghae mengambil Boneka Dolphin berwarna pink yang ia letakkan di kursi belakang. Kemudian Donghae ke luar. Donghae melangkah menyeberang jalan menuju Taman bermain. Donghae sengaja menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat ia melihat dari balik Pohon kemesraan Haru dan Kyuhyun.  
Haru tertawa saat dirinya sengaja lompat dari panjatan ke pelukan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun berhasil menangkapnya.  
"Haru~ah, lain kali jangan melompat dari atas panjatan ya, itu berbahaya"  
"Hehehe" Haru hanya tertawa cengengesan.  
Sewaktu menggendong Haru, tiba-tiba saja penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh. Nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya, Kyuhyun menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya.  
"Haru~ah, appa…mau ke Toilet dulu. Haru…tunggu… di sini saja" ucapnya menahan rasa sakitnya.  
"Tapi appa jangan lama-lama ya"  
"Ne…chagiya" sahutnya.  
Lalu Kyuhyun bergegas pergi menuju Toilet yang berada disekitar Taman, sebagai salah satu fasilitasnya. Haru duduk di salah satu kursi panjang untuk menunggu Kyuhyun.  
Haru mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungilnya, Donghae mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menemui Haru.  
"Hai Haru" sapa Donghae menyapa Haru di Taman bermain. Saat Haru sedang sendirian karena Kyuhyun pergi ke Toilet.  
"Ajussi tau namaku darimana?, ajussi penculik ya?" tanya Haru memicingkan matanya menatap sinis Donghae.  
"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Haru. Mana mungkin ajussi seorang penculik. O iya, Haru suka lumba-lumba kan?, nih, ajussi punya hadiah untuk Haru" Donghae memberikan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba berwarna pink.  
Haru memandangi boneka yang Donghae tunjukkan padanya.  
"Haru gak suka" tolaknya.  
"Mwo?, kenapa Haru tidak suka?, ini Boneka mahal, loh"  
"Haru gak suka!, Haru juga sudah punya Boneka Lumba-lumba di rumah" sahutnya tetap menolak.  
Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya sesaat dan memandangi Boneka di tangannya.  
"Yah…Haru tidak suka aku" Donghae merubah suaranya menjadi suara anak kecil dan memainkan Boneka Lumba-lumba di depan Haru.  
Haru menatap lekat Boneka itu yang Haru pikir bicara padanya.  
"Aku harus pergi kemana?, tidak ada yang suka padaku" ucap Donghae masih merubah suaranya.  
Haru menatap kasihan Boneka yang dipegang Donghae.  
"Ajussi" ucap Haru dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya di depan Donghae.  
"Kau mau terima Boneka ini?" tanya Donghae tampak senang.  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
"Kata appa, Haru gak boleh jadi orang jahat. Nanti Haru gak disayang. Biar Boneka itu nanti temanin Boneka Haru, di rumah" ucapnya lagi.  
Meski agak kesal karena Haru selalu menyebut Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae tetap memberikan Boneka itu pada Haru.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah" ucap Donghae, dan kali ini Donghae memberanikan dirinya mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Perasaan apa ini?, apa aku mulai sayang pada Haru?" batin Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk pergi ke Toilet, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan Pohon Pinus. Ia memegang erat bagian pinggangnya, hingga Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya karena menahan rasa sakit itu. Ponsel dalam saku celana Kyuhyun bergetar, Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel, tangannya bergetar, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi nama Changmin yang tertera di layar ponselnya.  
Kyuhyun tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya, hingga ponselnya jatuh kererumputan. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.  
"Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus melawan rasa sakit ini. Aku harus melawannya demi Haru" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Aku…tidak…boleh…kalah" gumamnya berusaha melawan rasa sakitnya.  
Kyuhyun meraih ponsel, lalu mematikannya, kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dan ia berencana menemui Haru, karena Kyuhyun sudah berjanji agar tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan Haru sendirian.  
Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memegang bagian pinggangnya, karena rasa sakit itu belum juga berkurang. Saat Kyuhyun hendak menemui Haru, langkah kakinya terhenti karena melihat Haru dan Donghae duduk bersama. Haru tampak tertawa karena Donghae sedang mengajaknya bercanda.  
Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat mereka bersama. Air mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menetes. Hari ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa takut kehilangan Haru. Hatinya sakit, melebihi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya saat ini.  
"Haru~ah, kamu tidak takut lagi dengan ajussi kan?" tanya Donghae.  
"Ani, kata appa, ajussi juga bukan orang jahat"  
"Apakah, appamu yang mengatakannya?"  
"Nde, waktu tadi pagi, ajussi masih tidur di rumah Haru kan?, appa bilang, ajussi bukan orang jahat"  
"Haru~ah, jika suatu hari, ajussi mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apa Haru mau?, tapi appa Haru tidak boleh ikut"  
"Gak mau!, kalau appa gak ikut, Haru juga gak mau ikut" tolaknya.  
"Baiklah, lain kali kita jalan-jalan, dan appa Haru boleh ikut"  
"Ne, nanti Haru akan bilang appa" sahutnya.  
Donghae tersenyum walau ia cemburu karena bagi Haru, Kyuhyun yang selalu diutamakannya. Donghae mengelus-elus lembut puncak kepala Haru.  
Donghae merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Donghae melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya bersama Haru.  
Seulas senyum licik terukir di bibirnya, Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun merasa cemburu karena ia mulai dekat dengan Haru.  
"Haru~ah, ajussi pergi dulu. Besok ajussi akan main ke rumah Haru"  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Besok, ajussi akan beri kejutan untuk Haru"  
"Kejutan apa?" tanya Haru penasaran.  
"Rahasia dong, hahaha" tawa Donghae.  
"Ish!" dengusnya kesal tapi menggemaskan.  
"Besok kita bertemu lagi, Ok?"  
"Ne" sahut Haru setuju.  
Kemudian Donghae beranjak dari kursi, lalu pergi dengan hati bahagia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih bergeming ditempat.  
"Hyeong, apa kau ingin merebut Haru dariku?, kenapa kau harus mendekati Haru, disaat aku sangat menyayangi anakmu, hyeong?" batinnya.  
Haru mulai bosan, dan ia menerawangkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya bersama Donghae. Haru beranjak dari kursi dan menggendong Boneka pemberian Donghae, lalu berlari dan memangil Kyuhyun.  
"Appa~~~~!"  
Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya, lalu tersenyum menatap Haru.  
"Kenapa appa lama?"  
Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya, "Mianhe" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pundaknya.  
"Appa kalau pergi jangan lama-lama" Kyuhyun menatap lekat Haru, kemudian Kyuhyun memeluk Haru erat.  
"Mianhe chagiya, appa terlalu lama meninggalkan Haru…, Haru~ah, maukah Haru janji, jangan pernah tinggalkan appa?"pintanya, Haru mengangguk tegas,"Ne"  
"Haru harus janji, Haru hanya sayang appa"  
"Haru sayangggg sekali sama appa. Haru gak sayang yang lain, Haru cuma sayang appa"  
Kyuhyun merasa terobati dengan ucapan Haru, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang.  
"Gumawo chagiya…cheongmal gumawo" sahutnya bahagia.

Di dalam Mobil, Donghae tampak senang, bukan hanya karena ia mulai mendekati Haru, tapi juga karena Donghae merasa berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat takut akan kehilangan Haru.  
"Ini baru permulaan, Kyu. Perlahan-lahan, aku akan membuat rasa sayang Haru padamu, beralih padaku" gumamnya.

Changmin merasa cemas karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawab teleponnya. Changmin sengaja pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun bersama Hana. Setibanya di rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.  
"Samchon, kok Haru belum pulang?" tanya Hana.  
"Mungkin masih dijalan" sahut Changmin.  
Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Kyuhyun dan Haru tiba di rumah.  
"Haru~ahhh" seru Hana senang.  
"Hana~~" sahut Haru berlari kearahnya.  
"Huwahhh, Bonekamu bagus, Haru"puji Hana.  
"Hana mau?, nih Bonekanya untuk Hana aja"  
"Terus Haru nanti main pakai Boneka apa?"  
"Boneka Dolphin ku masih ada satu lagi, di kamar"  
"Hana~ah, bukankah Bonekamu sudah banyak di rumah?"  
"Tidak apa-apa Changmin~ah, biar saja Boneka itu untuk Hana"ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Hana!, tunggu sebentar, Haru ambil Boneka Dolphin dulu" ucap Haru bergegas lari masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil Bonekanya, lalu segera ke luar menemui Hana.  
"Hana~ah, ayo kita main" ajak Haru.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Kyu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"  
"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"  
Changmin menatap lekat Haru yang bermain bersama Hana.  
"Ini mengenai Haru" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun berpikir, apa yang ingin disampaikan Changmin padanya sangat serius, hingga Kyuhyun meminta Haru untuk pergi ke rumah Shindong untuk bermain di rumah Shindong.  
"Haru~ah, mainnya di rumah Shindong ajussi saja ya"  
"Kenapa Haru harus main di sana?" tanyanya polos.  
"Karena appa harus tolong Changmin ajussi untuk selesaikan tugasnya" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh, ne…Haru sama Hana main di rumah Shindong ajussi aja" sahutnya.  
Meski Shindong belum pulang bekerja, tapi Haru sering bermain di halaman rumah Shindong, jika dirinya bosan main di rumah. Setelah Haru dan Hana pergi, Kyuhyun meminta Changmin untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya.  
"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?, dan kenapa harus berkaitan dengan Haru?"  
Changmin mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya,lalu ia mengeluarkan hasil test DNA padanya.  
"Sebelumnya, mian jika aku lancang melakukan test ini tanpa persetujuanmu, Kyu"  
"Test apa?, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.  
"Aku mengambil rambutmu juga rambut Haru untuk melakukan test DNA kalian, hari ini test itu ke luar, dan dugaanku benar, Haru bukan anak kandungmu."  
"Kau!, untuk apa kau melakukannya?!, Huh!"  
"Karena aku tidak percaya jika kau melakukan zina, dan memiliki anak!, kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, Kyu!, aku benarkan?!, Haru bukan anak kandungmu!"  
"Walau Haru bukan anak kandungku!, tapi aku yang membesarkannya!"  
"Jika Haru bukan anak kandungmu!, lalu Haru anak siapa?!, kenapa kau membesarkannya?! ,siapa orang tua Haru?, dimana mereka?!, kenapa bukan mereka yang merawat Haru?!, kenapa harus kau, Kyu?!"  
Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika pertengkaran mereka terdengar oleh Haru ,saat Haru ingin kembali ke rumah bersama Hana, karena Haru merasa haus, tapi Haru mendengar pertengkaran mereka dari luar.  
Haru sangat sedih, karena ia harus mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung Kyuhyun. Haru membuang Boneka Dolphinnya, kemudian Haru pergi.  
"Haru~ahhh!" Seru Hana.  
Hana bergegas membuka pintu hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh, "Samchon!, Haru pergi!" teriak Hana pada Changmin yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun mengenai status Haru yang sebenarnya.  
Kyuhyun terkejut, mendengar Haru pergi, "Mwo?!, Haru pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Ke sana" tunjuknya kearah kiri.  
Kenapa Haru pergi?" tanya Changmin.  
"Tadi Haru dengar samchon bilang Haru bukan anak ajussi ini" sahut Hana polos.  
"Ish!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal dan menatap Changmin tajam sejenak, lalu Kyuhyun bergegas berlari mencari Haru.  
"Haru~ahhhhhh" seru Kyuhyun.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumah salah satu kliennya, karena ia harus mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama itu lagi, ponsel Donghae bergetar, Donghae segera menjawabnya, karena teleponnya berasal dari Suny.  
"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga Suny!"  
"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini juga, aku menunggumu di Cafe yang lalu"  
"Huh!, kau pikir kau bisa menipuku untuk kedua kalinya?!, aku tidak akan datang menemuimu!" tolak Donghae.  
"Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengatakan, bahwa kau adalah penyebab kematian Ji Won onni!, maka kau harus datang menemuiku!"  
"Baik!, aku akan segera menemuimu, dan kau tidak boleh ingkar lagi padaku!"  
"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku kali ini" sahut Suny menegaskannya.  
"Kau tunggu di sana, aku akan segera menemuimu!" sahut Donghae.  
"Ne"  
Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kliennya, Donghae putar balik, dan pergi untuk menemui Suny.

Di sebuah Cafe, Suny duduk menyendiri menunggu kedatangan Donghae. Tidak berapa lama datang beberapa laki-laki duduk di belakang Suny.  
Suny tidak tahu bahwa sekelompok laki-laki itu adalah teman Kuliah Donghae. Sekitar 30 menit menunggu Donghae pun tiba. Setelah memarkirkan Mobil, Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam Cafe.  
"Donghae!" Donghae menoleh keasal suara saat ia baru saja masuk ke Cafe, Donghae melambaikan tangan pada mereka, lalu menghampirinya, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap salah seorang namja mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru hitam.  
"Nde, aku sibuk kerja" sahut Donghae.  
"Duduklah" ucap namja yang lain.  
Mereka adalah teman semasa Kuliah Donghae, kemudian Donghae duduk diantara mereka.  
"Kau sendirian saja kemari?" tanya namja bernama Yunho padanya.  
"Nde" sahut Donghae berbohong.  
"O iya, apa dulu kau bertemu dengan Ji Won?" tanya Yunho.  
"Ji Won?"  
"Nde, Ji Won. sekitar…berapa tahun lalu ya?.mm…" ucapan Yunho disambung oleh namja yang duduk di samping Yunho ,"Sekitar 3 tahun lalu"  
"Ah…nde, kau benar Kangta. Sekitar 3 tahun lalu, kami melihat Ji Won menggendong seorang anak perempuan, umurnya sekitar 1 tahun"  
"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?!" tanya Donghae mulai kesal jika membahas Ji Won.  
"Bukannya aku ingin mengaitkan anak Ji Won denganmu, hanya saja…"  
"Hanya saja apa?!, kalian pikir anak Ji Won adalah anakku?!" sahut Donghae meninggikan suaranya, hingga ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya. Donghae tidak sadar, jika Suny mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kyuhyun berlari mencari Haru, setelah berkeliling mencari Haru, namun Kyuhyun masih belum menemukannya, hanya satu yang terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, yaitu Taman yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mencari Haru, tapi Changmin juga ikut membantu Kyuhyun mencari Haru bersama Hana.  
Changmin berlari mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Di Taman ini, mereka lalu pergi mencari Haru.  
"Haru~ahhhhh!" Teriak mereka memanggil Haru.  
"Gadis kecil, ayo turun!, di atas sana berbahaya" seruan suara beberapa orang yang terdengar cemas, membuat Kyuhyun curiga jika yang mereka cemaskan adalah Haru, hingga Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kearah mereka.  
Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat Haru ada di atas genteng pendopo.  
"Chagiya, ayo turun!"pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Gak mau!" tolaknya.  
"Haru ~ ah, ayo turun. Mianhe…,tapi apa yang Haru dengar tadi itu bohong" pinta Kyuhyun agar Haru turun dari atas genteng pendopo Taman.  
"Shireo!, kata ajussi itu Haru bukan anak appa!," sahut Haru lalu tangisnya pecah.  
"Ini semua gara-gara kau Shim Changmin!, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Haru, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"ancam Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe, aku tidak menyangka jika Haru akan mendengar pembicaraan kita" sesalnya.  
"Seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu sebelum kau membahas masalah ini!"  
"Mianhe" sesalnya.  
"Haru~ah, ayo turun chagi. Mianhe, apa yang dikatakan Changmin ajussi itu semua bohong"  
"Nde Haru~ah, tadi ajussi hanya bercanda saja dengan appa Haru"  
"Ini aku membawa tangga, kau naik saja, jemput anakmu" seorang penjaga Taman yang baru saja selesai membetulkan genteng beberapa pendopo yang rusak, penjaga itu datang membawa tangga, karena ada salah seorang pengunjung Taman meminta bantuannya.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Tapi baru saja Kyuhyun ingin naik menjemput Haru, penyakitnya kambuh lagi, karena Kyuhyun terlalu lelah setelah berlari. Kyuhyun memegang anak tangga dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat bagian pinggangnya.  
"Kyu, apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" Cemas Changmin.  
"Kau kenapa anak muda?" tanya penjaga Taman.  
Haru menyeka air matanya, saat ia melihat dari atas, Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan sakit.  
"Appa!, appa kenapa?" Serunya cemas dari atas.  
Kyuhyun mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, namun rasa sakit itu mengalahkannya, hingga Kyuhyun terduduk lemas.  
"Appa!" teriak Haru semakin cemas.  
"Kau tunggu saja disini ,biar aku yang jemput anakmu" ucap penjaga Taman yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan.  
"Ne ajussi" Changmin menyahut, karena Kyuhyun tampak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena penyakitnya yang kambuh.  
Penjaga Taman menaiki anak tangga, untuk menjemput Haru. Setelah berhasil menjemput Haru dan menggendong Haru di punggungnya, kemudian penjaga itu menurunkan Haru. Kyuhyun menatap Haru dengan mata sayunya, karena Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu.  
"Appa~!" Haru memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat pucat.  
"Mian…he…cheonmal…mian…he" sesalnya.  
"Mian, tadi Haru marah sama appa" ucap Haru sesengukkan.  
Nafas Kyuhyun semakin tersengal-sengal, Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat menahannya, hingga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan saat memeluk Haru.  
"Kyuhyun~ahhh" panik Changmin.

"Kyuhyun~ahhhh!" Hyorin terbangun dari tidurnya, dan terduduk.  
"Kau kenapa yeoboe?" tanya Teukie yang duduk di tepi kasur dan menatapnya cemas.  
Hyorin memeluk erat Teukie, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, " Aku bermimpi…,Kyuhyun…telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sangat khawatir, yeoboe…ayo kita cari Kyuhyun!, hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang"  
"Kau baru saja ke luar dari rumah sakit ,lagipula mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, baru kita cari Kyuhyun" tolaknya.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 28

* Sebelumnya*  
"Kyuhyun~ahhhh!" Hyorin terbangun dari tidurnya, dan terduduk.  
"Kau kenapa yeoboe?" tanya Teukie yang duduk di tepi kasur dan menatapnya cemas.  
Hyorin memeluk erat Teukie, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, " Aku bermimpi…,Kyuhyun…telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku sangat khawatir, yeoboe…ayo kita cari Kyuhyun!, hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang"  
"Kau baru saja ke luar dari rumah sakit ,lagipula mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, baru kita cari Kyuhyun" tolaknya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk mencari Kyuhyun?!, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya bagimana?!"  
"Kau hanya mimpi!, dan mimpimu itu akibat kau terlalu banyak berpikir yeoboe!, sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat, kita akan mencari Kyuhyun bersama"  
"Benarkah?, kau harus janji untuk menepatinya!"  
"Aku janji, yeoboe"  
Hyorin senang mendengar bahwa Teukie berjanji padanya untuk mencari Kyuhyun bersama-sama.  
Hyorin melepaskan pelukannya pada Teukie, dan menatapnya bahagia.  
"Gumawo yeoboe" ucapnya.  
"Mm…,dan kau harus sehat lebih dulu"  
"Ne, aku akan segera sembuh" sahutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Inha. Kyuhyun segera menerima pertolongan di bagian UGD, Hana mencoba untuk menenangkan Haru yang masih menangis,sedangkan Changmin berdiri di depan ruang UGD.  
Changmin merasa sangat bersalah, karena dirinya yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun sakit dan Haru menangis.  
"Changmin~ah!"  
Changmin menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Yoochun bergegas lari menghampirinya.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas.  
Changmin menumpahkan air matanya saat ia memeluk Yoochun.  
"Aku yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti ini hyeong!, aku bersalah padanya juga Haru!, ini semua terjadi karenaku!" Changmin menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.  
"Nde!, ajussi jahat!, appa ku sakit, karena ajussi!" teriak Haru menyalahkannya.  
"Haru~ah, jangan marah sama samchon ku!" ucap Hana sedih.  
Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Haru.  
"Miahe Haru~ah…ajussi salah, ajussi sangat bersalah. Ajussi menyesal!" Changmin tertunduk dan menangis terisak-isak.  
Seorang Dokter dibagian UGD dan telah memeriksa Kyuhyun, ke luar dari UGD untuk menemui keluarga Kyuhyun.  
"Dokter Han, bagaimana keadaan pasien yang baru saja dibawa kemari oleh dongsaeng saya?" tanya Yoochun yang mengenalnya.  
"Apa pasien itu keluargamu, Yoochun~ssi?"  
Changmin beranjak dan menyeka air matanya, "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Kondisi pasien sangat lemah, apa pasien belum pernah berobat ?"  
"Belum" sahut Changmin.  
"Apa appa ku sakit?" tanya Haru khawatir. Matanya sembab karena menangis.  
Dokter Han mengatakan kondisi yang sebenarnya pada Haru, dan hal itu membuat Yoochun juga Changmin cemas, karena mereka sering membohongi Haru mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, appa mu sakit, dan harus berobat, jika tidak berobat, appa mu bisa meninggal"  
"Dokter Han!" ucap Yoochun  
"Meninggal?, aniyo….appa gak boleh meninggal!, appa gak boleh tinggalin Haru" tangisnya pecah, dan Haru berlari masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.  
Changmin berlari mengejarnya, dan Yoochun kesal pada Dokter Han yang berbicara tanpa melihat situasi, "Kau keterlaluan!, seharusnya sebagai seorang Dokter, kau bisa menyembunyikan masalah yang sebenarnya dari anak sekecil itu!, kau lihat sekarang! , anak itu menangis karenamu!"  
"Mianhe, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya"  
"Huh!, kau membuat situasi semakin runyam saja!"

Di dalam ruang UGD, Haru mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Haru menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang bernafas dibantu oleh masker oksigen.  
"Appa…appa bangun!, appa jangan meninggal!..,appa…bangun appa!"seru Haru dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun.  
Changmin meneteskan air matanya, ia menangis terisak-isak. Haru terus menerus berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

Taman ini sangat luas, angin berhembus lembut menyapa dedaunan yang menari-nari, beberapa kupu-kupu terbang, dan ada juga yang hinggap di beberapa bunga yang mekar.  
Kyuhyun hanya sendiri di Taman seluas itu, ia bingung karena berada di sana.  
"Aku ada dimana?, kenapa tempat ini sangat asing?, kenapa aku hanya sendiri?" gumamnya dan menatap sekeliling.  
"Appa!"  
Kyuhyun mendengar suara Haru memanggilnya, tapi tak menemukannya.  
"Appa!"  
"Haru!, Haru~ahhh, kamu dimana chagi? ,Haru~ahhh" teriak Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun!"  
Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya karena silau, seorang laki-laki tua berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan berkata padanya.  
"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.  
"Aku adalah Lee Heechul, aku haraboji mu, Kyu"  
"Haraboji?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.  
"Jangan mendekat"  
"Kenapa haraboji?, haraboji tahu!, aku sangat merindukanmu?"  
"Haraboji tahu, tapi ini bukanlah tempatmu, Kyu. Kau harus kembali, belum saatnya kau ada di sini"  
"Kenapa haraboji?"  
"Kembalilah, Kyu. Kau dengar suara anak kecil yang terus memanggilmu?, anak itu sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus kembali, temui Haru"  
"Tapi haraboji sendirian"  
"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Jika saatnya tiba, kau pasti akan datang menemuiku di sini"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde"  
"Ne, aku pasti akan menemani haraboji di sini"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Sekarang pulanglah"  
"Ne, haraboji" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mian Donghae, bukan maksud kami mengaitkan masalah Ji Won denganmu. Tapi…" ucap Yunho merasa tidak enak hati.  
"Huh!, kau membuat bad mood saja!" kesal Donghae.  
Suny beranjak dari kursi, saat Suny berbalik, betapa terkejutnya Donghae, karena Suny mendengar semuanya. Suny sangat kecewa pada Donghae, Suny menatap tajam Donghae sesaat, kemudian pergi melewatinya.  
"Suny" gumamnya pelan.  
Suny ke luar dari Cafe, Donghae tersadar lalu ia bergegas mengejar Suny.  
"Suny~ahhh" panggilnya, tapi Suny tidak peduli, Donghae berlari dan menarik tangannya, "Kau mau kemana?!, kau sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku!"  
"Cih!" sahutnya sinis.  
Suny melepas paksa genggaman tangan Donghae padanya, lalu Suny menginjak kaki Donghae.  
"Argh!"  
Suny tersenyum sinis kemudian bergegas masuk dalam Taksi setelah ia menghentikannya saat melintas.  
"Suny~ah!"" seru Donghae dan mengejarnya, namun Taksi yang ditumpangi Suny sudah pergi. Donghae segera masuk ke dalam Mobil untuk mengejar Suny.  
Sungmin melihat Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam Mobil, sewaktu Sungmin ke luar dari Toko pakaian seberang jalan Cafe yang dikunjungi Donghae. Sungmin penasaran kemana Donghae pergi  
sebenarnya. Sungmin pun bergegas masuk dan mengikuti Donghae dengan  
menggunakan mobilnya.  
"Mau pergi kemana anak itu?" gumamnya.  
"Pasti dia mau berbuat ulah lagi, aku harus mengikuti kemana dia pergi!"  
Donghae tidak sadar jika Sungmin mengikutinya. Kendaraan di jalan cukup padat, Suny tahu bahwa Donghae mengikutinya, dia meminta sopir untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya, agar Donghae kehilangan jejak, tapi Donghae sangat mahir mengendarai Mobil hingga Donghae selalu berhasil mengikutinya, sedangkan Sungmin berhenti mendadak ketika ada sebuah Mobil berwarna putih yang menyelipnya, hingga ia kehilangan jejak Donghae.  
"Ish!, Mobil sialan!"umpatnya geram.  
Donghae terus mengejar Taksi yang ditumpangi Suny. Awalnya Suny ingin menghindar, namun Suny teringat akan pesan Shindong padanya, hingga mau tidak mau Suny mengarahkan Sopir untuk membawanya ke Pemakaman. Suny meminta Sopir untuk berhenti, Suny ke luar setelah membayarnya.  
Donghae memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan, meski bingung kenapa Suny pergi ke Pemakaman, tapi Donghae tetap mengejarnya untuk mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya.  
"Suny!" panggilnya, tapi Suny pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, hingga membuat Donghae menarik paksa tangan Suny.  
"Lepaskan tanganku!"  
"Suny, katakan padaku apa maksud perkataanmu  
saat itu?!"  
"Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya padamu?!, karena tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Ji Won onni yang meninggal karenamu!"  
"Karenaku?!, apa maksudmu? ,kenapa Ji Won meninggal karena perbuatanku?" tanyanya masih bingung.  
"Ikut denganku!" sahut Suny ketus, dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Donghae.  
Kemudian Suny berjalan di depannya,dan Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang. Donghae masih bingung kenapa Suny menyalahkannya atas kematian Ji Won.  
Suny menghentikan langkahnya tepat di Makam Ji Won, "Onni, aku datang, dan kali ini aku tidak datang bersama Shindong oppa, tapi aku datang bersama dengan seseorang yang telah menyakitimu dan tidak mau mengakui Haru"  
"Huh!, aku memang salah!, tapi Ji Won juga salah!" Donghae benci jika dirinya selalu di cap bersalah.  
"HAHA!, Ji Won onni salah katamu?!, Hey!, Lee Donghae!, seharusnya kau menerima semua hukumanmu!, dan seharusnya yang di Makamkan di sini adalah dirimu!" sahut Suny dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Kenapa?!, kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?!" Bentaknya.  
"Karena menyelamatkanmu!, kondisi penyakit Ji Won onni bertambah parah!, bahkan Ji Won meninggal di tempat karena Ji Won onni sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi!"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
Suny menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae, hingga membuat Donghae terduduk lemas di depan Makam Ji Won.

~flashback~

_"__Onni mau kemana?" tanya Suny pada Ji Won yang mengenakan sweater abu-abu berlapis mantel juga syal putih di lehernya, karena di luar sangat dingin.  
"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, Suny. Aku bosan jika di kamar terus" sahutnya dan mengenakan kaos kaki.  
"Tapi ini sudah malam, onni. Kau juga masih sakit, bagaimana jika penyakitmu kambuh?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Suny. Lagipula…aku ingin sekali melihat Donghae oppa. Setelah aku memberikan Haru ke keluarganya, meski dia tidak ingin mengakui Haru sebagai anaknya, setidaknya ada yang merawat Haru, dan aku sangat merindukan Donghae oppa"  
"Kenapa selalu Donghae yang ada dipikiranmu onni?!, apa dia mencarimu?!, apa dia mencemaskanmu?!, tidakkan?!, dia tidak pernah peduli padamu, onni!"  
"Suny~ah, anggap saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melihatnya, walau hanya dari jauh dan tidak menyapanya, tapi bagiku, itu lebih dari cukup"  
" Tapi onni…"  
"Aku mohon, Suny. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Donghae oppa. Aku janji, tidak akan menemuinya lagi setelah hari ini" pintanya.  
Suny sangat mengetahui hati Ji Won, betapa Ji Won sangat mencintainya, betapa Ji Won harus merelakan Kuliahnya demi melahirkan Haru. Suny pun luluh dan mengizinkan Ji Won bertemu dengan Donghae.  
Setelah Ji Won pergi, Suny tidak tenang, hingga ia mengikuti kemana Ji Won pergi. Sesekali Suny berhenti da bersembunyi karena Ji Won merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Setelah Ji Won melanjutkan langkahnya, Suny kembali mengikutinya.  
Suny bersembunyi dari balik Pohon Pinus. Dari kejauhan Suny melihat Ji Won bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu jalan, saat Donghae berjalan menuju Mobil yang diparkirnya. Suny tampak terkejut ketika ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel hitamnya. Ia berjalan di belakang Donghae. Suny ingin berteriak, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena bagi Suny, lebih baik Donghae menerima akibatnya. Tapi dugaan Suny salah, karena Ji Won tampak berlari kearah laki-laki itu dan berdiri di depannya. Sedangkan Donghae yang tidak tahu menahu masuk ke dalam Mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Perusahaan ayahnya. Setelah laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu pergi karena ketakutan , Ji Won berjalan sambil memegang bagian perutnya yang masih tertancap belati, dan ia melangkah ke tengah jalan sembari memandangi Mobil Donghae yang semakin menghilang dari hadapannya. Ji Won menahan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya, Ji Won sengaja tidak bergeming dari posisinya ketika sebuah Mobil melaju kearahnya, karena si pengemudi tampak mabuk hingga ia menabrak Ji Won. Suny sangat shock melihatnya.  
"Onni!" teriak Suny yang berlari kearahnya.  
"Onni!" Suny sangat panik, ia memeluk tubuh Ji Won yang bersimbah darah, dan sebilah belati masih tertancap di perutnya.  
"Onni!, ku mohon bertahanlah!, Tolong!, Tolong aku!"  
"Bertahanlah onni!, ku mohon!" Suny menangis sambil memeluk Ji Won. Wajah Ji Won semakin pucat, tangannya bergetar saat ia berusaha menyeka air mata Suny.  
"Ja…jangan…me…nangis…Su…ny"  
"Bertahanlah onni!, ku mohon!"  
"A…aku…aku…ba…hagia…,a..aku…su…dah…me..li..hatnya…un..tuk..ter…akhir…ka…li"  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu onni!, kau tidak boleh mati. Kau pasti masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" Ji Won menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum.  
"A…aku…ti…dak…kuat..la…gi" ucapnya terbata-bata.  
"Onni!, ku mohon bertahanlah!"  
Ji Won tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dipelukan Suny.  
"Onni!" tangisnya histeris._

~flashback end~

"Ini semua terjadi karenamu!"  
"Kau tahu Ji Won onni sangat mencintaimu!, bahkan rela mati karenamu!, dan kau masih tetap menyalahkannya!, kau bahkan tidak mau mengakui anakmu sendiri?!, Ji Won onni mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi melahirkan anak kalian!, selama Ji Won onni hamil!, kau tidak ada kabar, hingga Ji Won onni harus berhenti Kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya, juga anak yang ada dalam kandungannya!, Ji Won onni bahkan rela tidak melanjutkan Kemoterapi , tapi bekerja agar Haru bisa hidup seperti bayi lainnya!, kau tahu perjuangan Ji Won onni sangat berat!, dan kau!, kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka!, kau namja B#*#¥ %, seharusnya kau yang menderita, bukan orang-orang baik seperti mereka!, bukan hanya Ji Won onni!, tapi juga Haru dan namdongsaeng mu sendiri!"  
Donghae merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya dari mulut Suny.  
"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu! ,karena aku sangat membencimu, Lee Donghae!, kau tidak pantas menjadi appa bagi Haru, dan aku bersyukur Ji Won onni telah pergi dari Dunia ini!, setidaknya namja sepertimu, tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi!"  
Donghae hanya diam, air matanya mengalir karena semua yang dikatakan Suny padanya itu benar. Suny merasa lega karena telah menyampaikannya pada Donghae. Suny kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri di depan Makam Ji Won.

Kyuhyun mulai sadar, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun menatap Haru yang masih menangis karenanya.  
"Haru~ah" panggil Kyuhyun lemah.  
Haru segera menyeka air matanya, "Appa" ucap Haru senang.  
Changmin menatap lirih pada mereka, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf padanya, "Mianhe, aku bersalah pada kalian" sesal Changmin.  
"Ajussi jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan appa ku!, ajussi jahat!" Seru Haru mengusirnya.  
Kyuhyun melepas masker oksigen, dan menasehati Haru.  
"Haru~ah, Changmin ajussi tidak jahat. Haru tidak boleh mengusirnya seperti itu"  
"Tapi, ajussi bilang Haru bukan anak appa!, ajussi pasti jahat!"  
"Haru~ah, cheongmal mianhe. Ajussi tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Haru tetap anak appa"  
"Haru dengarkan?, Haru adalah anak appa, hanya anak appa" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, mianhe…aku tidak akan membahas tentang masalah itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti ini"  
"Appa~, tadi Dokter bilang appa sakit, dan bisa meninggal. Appa gak boleh meninggal!, appa gak boleh tinggalin Haru sendirian" ucapnya sedih dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun mencoba beranjak, dan Changmin membantunya, Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Haru.  
"Appa tidak akan pergi, bukankah kita sudah berjanji, walau apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bersama"  
"Eoh" sahutnya dan mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

Donghae menangis meratapi penyesalannya di depan Makam Ji Won. Matanya sembab, dan ia memukul dadanya karena sesak akibat rasa bersalahnya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sakit, Ji Won?!, kenapa kau harus menanggungnya sendiri?!, KENAPA?!"  
"Kau tahu!, aku juga sangat mencintaimu!, tapi kenapa kau membuatku harus menyakiti kalian?!"  
"Kenapa Ji Won?!, kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan nyawaku?!" "Aku bersalah padamu!, aku sangat bersalah!" sesalnya.  
Donghae menangis dan terus menangis.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 29

*sebelumnya*

Donghae menangis meratapi penyesalannya di depan Makam Ji Won. Matanya sembab, dan ia memukul dadanya karena sesak akibat rasa bersalahnya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sakit, Ji Won?!, kenapa kau harus menanggungnya sendiri?!, KENAPA?!"  
"Kau tahu!, aku juga sangat mencintaimu!, tapi kenapa kau membuatku harus menyakiti kalian?!"  
"Kenapa Ji Won?!, kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan nyawaku?!" "Aku bersalah padamu!, aku sangat bersalah!" sesalnya.  
Donghae menangis dan terus menangis.

*selanjutnya*

Suny kembali menemui Donghae di Pemakaman, karena ia lupa memberikan sebuah benda yang merupakan barang peninggalan Ji Won yang harus diberikan pada Donghae.  
Suny melemparkan sebuah buku bergambar dua boneka Beruang yang berpelukan, di depan Donghae, hingga ia terkejut, lalu menatap Suny.  
"Itu adalah benda terakhir yang harus kuberikan padamu, sesuai dengan permintaan Ji Won onni, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi!" ucapnya ketus dan menatap Donghae penuh kebencian.  
Donghae memandangi buku tersebut, tangannya meraih buku itu.  
"Ku harap, setelah kau membaca semua isi dari buku itu!, kau sadar dengan semua kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan pada orang-orang yang telah kau sakiti!"  
Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertunduk dan memandangi buku yang dipegangnya. Meski Suny merasa kasihan melihat Donghae, tapi Suny masih tetap membencinya.  
Suny pergi meninggalkannya, tatapan mata Donghae tampak kosong, tangannya bergetar saat ia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku yang berisi curahan hati Ji Won.

—

_Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku berkenalan dengan seorang namja tampan yang dikenalkan Eunhyuk oppa padaku. Namanya Lee Donghae, wajahnya sangat cute, terutama saat dia tertawa. Baru kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta. Tapi, apa dia benar-benar mau menerimaku?, karena selain Mahasiswi, malam hari aku kerja di rumah pelacur. Tapi, aku tidak bekerja seperti wanita-wanita itu, aku hanya bekerja bermain Piano, karena rumah pelacur itu juga merupakan Club malam._

_—_

_Aku bersyukur, karena Donghae oppa mau menerimaku, bahkan dia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pekerjaanku. Aku rasa dia adalah namja sempurna yang kutemui, karenan diaa sangat baik dan sangat mencintaiku._

_—_

_Hari ini Donghae oppa mengajakku ke rumah makan langganannya. Kami menulis di sebuah dinding curahan hati, tentang rasa cinta sebagaimana semua pengunjung rumah makan itu melakukanya._  
_Aku memiliki impian untuk menikah dengannya, dan memiliki anak bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintai Donghae oppa, aku sangat bahagia jika bersamanya._

_—_

_Beberapa hari lalu, aku melakukan test untuk memeriksakan kesehatanku. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku menderita Kanker Hati stadium akhir. Apa yang harus kulakukan? ,apa aku harus mengakhiri cinta ini padanya?_

_—_

_Semalam Donghae oppa datang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Aku rasa dia sedang memiliki masalah. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, tapi hati ini sulit sekali untuk berpisah darinya. Aku tidak tahu, apakah Donghae oppa melakukan hubungan intim denganku semalam atas dasar cinta, atau ia tertekan karena masalahnya._

_—_

_Semakin hari penyakitku semakin sering kambuh. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini!, mungkin lebih baik, aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, agar Donghae oppa tidak terbebani karenaku._

_—_

_Hatiku sakit…sangat sakit, ketika melihat Donghae oppa pergi saat melihat Joo Woon menciumku. Yah…aku yang salah, karena aku sengaja meminta Joo Won untuk melakukannya, agar Donghae oppa cemburu dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Aku pikir, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Ternyata aku salah, justru ketika dia pergi, hatiku merasa hampa._

_—_

_Hamil?, yah…aku hamil, dan anak ini adalah anak Donghae oppa, karena hanya bersamanya aku melakukan hubungan intim berkali-kali, terutama setiap kali dia mabuk berat. Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang kabar bahagia ini, tapi dia pergi, dan aku kehilangan kabar tentangnya. Yah, ini adalah salahku, karena sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Donghae oppa._

_—_

_Oppa memintaku untuk menggugurkan janin yang ku kandung ini. Tapi aku menolak, karena janin ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan, atas apa yang kulakukan bersama Donghae oppa. Aku harus mempertahankannya, apapun yang terjadi._

_—_

_Sakit!, Donghae oppa…aku membutuhkanmu!._  
_Setiap kali melakukan Kemoterapi, aku ingin Donghae oppa memberiku semangat untuk melawan penyakitku ini. Tapi sayang, aku telah membuat Donghae oppa terluka, hingga ia pergi meninggalkanku._

_—_

_Semakin hari perutku semakin buncit, dan penyakitku juga sering kambuh. Dokter memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayiku, karena dapat mengancam nyawaku. Tapi aku menolak, karena aku ingin anak ini hidup, dan melihat appa nya._

_—_

_5 hari lalu, aku melahirkan. Aku sempat koma setelah bersalin selama 4 hari. Aku bahagia sekali dapat melihat wajah anakku yang sangat cantik, dan sesuai dengan impianku jika memiliki anak dari Donghae oppa, aku akan memberinya nama Lee Haru. Aku berharap, semoga Donghae oppa dapat menyayangi Haru._

_—_

_Setahun telah berlalu, Dokter telah memberitahuku, bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku meminta oppa juga Suny untuk merawat Haru jika aku tiada, tapi mereka menolak. Yah…karena situasinya tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk mengurus Haru._  
_Oppa selalu memintaku untuk menyerahkan Haru pada Donghae oppa, agar ia dapat merawatnya, setidaknya Donghae oppa mau bertanggung jawab, karena Haru adalah anak kandungnya._

_—_

_Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu Eunhyuk oppa saat di Cafe, dan dia memberiku nomor ponsel Donghae oppa. Aku sangat berharap dia mau memaafkanku dan mau bertanggung jawab untuk membesarkan Haru._

_—_

_Donghae oppa telah berubah, dia terlihat sangat membenciku, bahkan dia menolak Haru, anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku kecewa, tapi rasa cinta ini padanya sangat besar, hingga aku tidak bisa membencinya._  
_Donghae oppa memintaku untuk bersandiwara bersamanya, ia memintaku untuk memfitnah namdongsaeng nya sendiri. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi ia mengancamku akan membunuh Haru. Kenapa Donghae oppa bisa berubah seperti itu?, yang aku lihat dari matanya saat kami bertemu, matanya terlihat penuh kebencian. Apa karenaku Donghae oppa berubah? Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi._

_—_

_Hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah oppa, aku sengaja pergi ke sana, karena di depan rumah oppa, Haru tinggal bersama namdongsaeng Donghae oppa. Ketika aku melihatnya, saat aku membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya, Haru terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi Haru, karena namja itu sangat perhatian dan peduli pada Haru. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat hidup namja itu menderita. Tapi, aku malu untuk mengaku di depannya, bahwa aku adalah eomma kandung Haru, dan karena aku memfitnahnya, dia jadi diusir oleh keluarganya._

_—_

_Aku mendengar dari oppa, bahwa Haru sakit, karena asmanya kambuh. Aku segera ke rumah sakit, karena aku ingin melihat anakku, aku ingin menemaninya. Tapi…ketika aku tiba di sana, aku tidak berani untuk mendekat dan menemui namja itu. Hatiku begitu sedih mendengarnya, dia bukan appa kandung Haru, tapi dia begitu menyayangi Haru. Sedangkan Donghae oppa!, aku benar-benar sangat kecewa padanya, tapi kenapa?, kenapa hatiku justru tidak bisa membencinya?!, aku benci diriku yang terlalu mencintainya, hingga membuat diriku jadi pengecut untuk mengaku di depan namja itu, bahwa akulah penyebab dia diusir dari rumah._

_—_

_Entah kenapa, hari ini aku begitu merindukan Donghae oppa. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya, bahwa 'Aku sangat mencintainya', aku ingin melihat senyumnya, walau aku harus melihatnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari Dunia ini._

Donghae menangis terisak-isak. Ia sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya, ia meletakkan buku itu di atas rerumputan. Mata sembabnya menatap nisan Ji Won.  
"Mianhe chagiya…cheongmal mianhe…mianhe…mianhe…mianhe…" Donghae berulang kali meminta maaf di depanya, tapi Ji Won tidak akan mungkin hidup lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang saat ini juga, Kyu?" tanya Changmin menatapnya cemas.  
"Nde, malam ini aku harus pergi kerja, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengantar Haru pulang, dan menitipkannya pada Shindong hyeong?"  
"Kau belum berapa lama sadar, Kyu. Kondisimu masih lemah, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana?"  
"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja"  
"Tidak!, malam ini kau tidak boleh bekerja dulu!, aku akan minta izin pada Eunhyuk hyeong agar kau istirahat dulu malam ini"  
"Tapi aku tidak enak, aku baru saja diterima kerja, dan aku harus minta izin tidak masuk?, bagaimana dengan tanggapan pegawai yang lain?"  
"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Haru bingung, dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.  
"Appa mau kerja, chagi" sahutnya.  
"Appa gak boleh kerja, appa kan masih sakit"  
"Kyu, dengarkan!, apa yang dikatakan Haru. Apa kau ingin melihat Haru semakin mencemaskanmu?"  
Kyuhyun diam dan memandang wajah Haru yang terlihat sedih, bahkan matanya sedikit bengkak akibat menangis.  
"Kyu" Siwon datang mengunjunginya, setelah Yoochun memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.  
"Ajussi" Kyuhyun tampak bingung harus bagaimana, karena Siwon tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki Haru.  
"Appa" panggil Haru.  
Siwon membulatkan matanya karena terkejut sekaligus heran dengan kehadiran Haru dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'Ayah'.  
"Ap…pa?"  
" Kau mengenal Dokter Siwon, Kyu?"  
"Nde, Dokter Siwon adalah Dokter keluarga" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, kenapa anak ini memanggilmu, appa?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan curiga.  
"Ajussi kenalkan, ini Haru, dia adalah anakku"  
"Mwo?!, anak ini adalah anakmu?!, apa selama kau di Inggris, kau berbuat hal yang memalukan , dan…" perkataan Siwon terputus karena pertanyaan Changmin.  
"Inggris?, apa ajussi tidak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun diusir dari rumah karena perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya?"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Changmin!" tegur Kyuhyun agar Changmin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya di depan Siwon.  
Haru menatap bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka di depannya.  
"Kyu!, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!, appa mu mengatakan kau Kuliah di Inggris!, tapi Changmin mengatakan kau diusir dari rumah!, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!, kenapa appa mu berbohong pada ajussi?!"  
"Appa~, kenapa haraboji ini marah-marah?" tanyanya polos.  
"Ajussi, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak sekarang, dan ku mohon, jangan beritahu mereka, bahwa ajussi bertemu denganku, dan jangan beritahu mereka tentang penyakitku. Ku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.  
"Appa~" Haru terlihat sedih ketika melihat Kyuhyun memohon di depan Siwon dengan mengatup kedua tangannya, hingga Haru meneteskan air matanya.  
"Ku mohon ajussi" melasnya lagi.  
"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, sebelum kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya!" tolak Siwon.  
"Changmin~ah, tolong ajak Haru pergi sebentar bersamamu" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Ne"  
"Haru mau sama appa"  
"Haru~ah, appa harus bicara dulu dengan Dokter Siwon, nanti kalau appa sudah selesai, appa akan temui Haru. Ok, anak pintar!"  
"…" Haru diam dan menatapnya, Haru tampak berat hati meninggalkan Kyuhyun.  
"Sebentar~~, saja" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, ayo ikut ajussi temui Hana di luar" ajak Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Changmin menggandeng tangan Haru dan membawanya ke luar dari UGD, sesekali Haru menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, Haru terpaksa meninggalkannya bersama Siwon. "Kyu!, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganmu?!" tanya Siwon penasaran, dan berdiri di tepi ranjang menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Siwon, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbohong lebih lama lagi.

Hari menjelang malam, setelah pergi dari Pemakaman, Donghae bermabuk-mabukkan di Club malam. Kali ini, Donghae tidak ingin ditemani wanita penghibur. Donghae meratapi penyesalannya, Donghae terus menegak beberapa botol Soju, hingga ia mabuk berat.

Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang oleh Siwon, tapi dengan syarat, besok Kyuhyun sudah bisa melakukan Kemoterapi. Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam Mobil Changmin bersama Haru.  
"Kenapa Teukie tega mengusir anaknya sendiri, akan perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya?!, bagaimana bisa, Teukie dan Hyorin bisa seegois itu. Tapi…,kenapa Kyuhyun yang harus merawat anak kecil itu?!, lantas dimana kedua orang tuanya?" gumam Siwon.

Meski Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenanrnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih menutupinya dari Siwon, bahwa Donghae adalah ayah kandung Haru.

Hari semakin larut, Haru tertidur dipelukan Kyuhyun. Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, sedangkan Hana pulang lebih dulu bersama Yoochun.  
"Gumawo Changmin~ah, besok kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Setelah mengantar Haru ke Sekolah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit"  
"Tapi…"  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku pasti akan datang ke rumah sakit, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Siwon ajussi" Kyuhyun meyakinkannya.  
"Kau pulanglah, hari ini kau bolos Kuliah gara-gara aku. Mianhe, jika aku selalu merepotkanmu"  
"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu!, kita ini sahabat!, kau jangan berkata bahwa kau selalu merepotkanku!, aku tidak suka mendengarnya, Kyu!"  
"Ne, mianhe. Kau pulanglah, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Cheongmal gumawo, Shim Changmin"  
"Ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ingat!, besok kau harus menepati janjimu"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Changmin masuk ke dalam Mobil, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan gangnya. Kyuhyun yang menggendong Haru, karena Haru tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, sewaktu hampir tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun melihat Shindong berdiri di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Shindong , dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari raut wajah Shindong, bahwa dirinya mencemaskan Kyuhyun.  
"Apa hyeong menungguku?"  
"Kau dari mana saja, Kyu?, kenapa kalian baru pulang?"  
"Aku dan Haru tadi jalan-jalan" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Aku pikir, kau masuk rumah sakit lagi"  
"Ani, hyeong" bohongnya.  
" O iya, Kyu. Ini untukmu" Shindong menyodorkan amplop berisi uang padanya.  
"Apa ini hyeong?" tanya Kyuhyun hanya menatap amplop itu, lalu memandang Shindong dengan tatapan bingung dengan maksud Shindong.  
"Uang ini tidak seberapa, Kyu. Hyeong hanya ingin menolongmu, setidaknya uang ini bisa membantumu untuk membayar biaya Kemoterapi"  
"Tidak perlu hyeong. Aku tidak ingin menerima uang itu. " tolaknya.  
"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Kyu?!, selama ini hyeong yang membuat hidupmu menderita"  
"Aku cukup bahagia dengan adanya Haru disisiku hyeong. Dan, jika hyeong ingin menebus kesalahan hyeong, maukah hyeong mempertemukan Haru dengan eomma nya?" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma Haru sudah meninggal, Kyu. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan, setelah menolong Donghae"  
Kyuhyun sangat shock mendengarnya, "Kenapa hyeong baru mengatakannya padaku?!, apa hyeong tidak kasihan pada Haru, yang selalu mencari dimana eomma nya?!"  
"Mianhe, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu juga Haru. Aku tidak ingin melihat Haru menangis karena kehilangan eomma kandungnya"  
"Setidaknya Haru harus mengetahui kebenarannya, hyeong!"  
"Mianhe ,Kyu" sesalnya.  
"Aku lelah hyeong!, aku ingin istirahat!" ucap Kyuhyun yang terlihat kecewa padanya, kemudian Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja. Shindong terdiam, dan dirinya merasa bersalah padanya.  
Shindong menggenggam erat amplop berisi uang yang ditolak Kyuhyun. Lalu, Shindong kembali ke rumahnya.

Malam semakin larut, Donghae yang mabuk berat, berjalan sempoyongan di jalan sekitar rumah Kyuhyun.  
Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya sambil memegang tiang lampu jalan, dan Donghae muntah akibat mabuk berat.  
Donghae menyeka bibirnya dari bekas muntahannya. Kemudian Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Setibanya di depan rumah, Donghae terdiam sejenak, lalu ia masuk ke dalam, langkahnya yang sempoyongan naik ke teras Kyuhyun, kemudian Donghae menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kyuhyun, hingga membangunkannya.  
Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu, saat Kyuhyun membukanya, ia tampak terkejut karena Donghae datang dalam keadaan mabuk.  
"Kyuhyun~ah…hik…"  
"Hyeong?"  
Kyuhyun memapah Donghae masuk. Kyuhyun membantu Donghae duduk, lalu ia membuatkan Donghae minuman hangat, agar Donghae merasa lebih baik.  
Sewaktu Kyuhyun terlihat membuat sesuatu untuknya, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya.  
"Mianhe" ucapnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun diam sejenak tanpa berbalik menatap Donghae.  
"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat membenciku!, nde…itu hal yang wajar…hik…"  
"Karena aku telah membuat hidupmu sengsara…hik…"  
"Mianhe…,cheongmal…"  
Kyuhyun berbalik, kemudian mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan minuman hangat di atas meja.  
"Untuk apa aku membencimu, hyeong?, apakah jika aku membencimu, akan membuat semua kembali normal?, apakah dengan membencimu, maka appa akan memaafkanku?"  
"Mianhe…" sesal Donghae menitikkan air matanya.  
"Kau adalah hyeong ku. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang hyeong lakukan padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu hyeong. Jujur…aku sangat kecewa, saat aku mengetahui kau adalah appa kandung, Haru. Tapi…karena Haru, aku belajar banyak hyeong. Aku cukup bahagia hidup bersama Haru"  
"…" Donghae diam dan hanya bisa menangis. Walau setengah sadar, tapi Donghae mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya. Haru terbangun dari tidurnya, karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disisinya, Haru ke luar mencari Kyuhyun.  
"Appa" panggil Haru sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.  
Donghae menoleh menatap Haru, air mata Donghae semakin deras, Donghae langsung memeluk Haru dengan erat.  
"Mianhe, Haru~ah…mianhe…" tangisnya sesenggukkan.  
Haru bingung kenapa Donghae memeluknya.  
"Appa~, kenapa ajussi ini menangis?, kok Haru dipeluk?" tanya Haru bingung.  
"Haru~ah…maukah kau memaafkan appa?"  
"Appa?" Haru bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan meneteskan air mata.  
"Kenapa appa menangis?" tanya Haru pada Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah…aku adalah appa mu,…mianhe…" tangis Donghae.  
Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, Haru mendorong Donghae kuat, hingga Donghae terjatuh.  
"Haru~ah" tegur Kyuhyun.  
Haru bergegas lari dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Bohong!, Haru cuma anak appa, bukan anak ajussi!" serunya.  
Donghae menangis karena Haru menolaknya. Karena mabuk berat, hingga membuat Donghae tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Mian kalau lanjutannya jelek.


	30. Chapter 30

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 30

*sebelumnya*

"Appa" panggil Haru sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.  
Donghae menoleh menatap Haru, air mata Donghae semakin deras, Donghae langsung memeluk Haru dengan erat.  
"Mianhe, Haru~ah…mianhe…" tangisnya sesenggukkan.  
Haru bingung kenapa Donghae memeluknya.  
"Appa~, kenapa ajussi ini menangis?, kok Haru dipeluk?" tanya Haru bingung.  
"Haru~ah…maukah kau memaafkan appa?"  
"Appa?" Haru bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan meneteskan air mata.  
"Kenapa appa menangis?" tanya Haru pada Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah…aku adalah appa mu,…mianhe…" tangis Donghae.  
Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, Haru mendorong Donghae kuat, hingga Donghae terjatuh.  
"Haru~ah" tegur Kyuhyun.  
Haru bergegas lari dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Bohong!, Haru cuma anak appa, bukan anak ajussi!" serunya.  
Donghae menangis karena Haru menolaknya. Karena mabuk berat, hingga membuat Donghae tidak sadarkan diri.

*selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Haru padanya, kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas menolong Donghae yang tidak sadarkan diri, lalu memapahnya ke dalam kamar.  
Haru berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun, dirinya masih bingung dengan keberadaan Donghae di rumah mereka, terlebih lagi ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah Haru.  
"Appa!" panggil Haru, setelah Kyuhyun merebahkan Donghae di kasur tipis mereka.  
"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya sembari tersenyum.  
"Ajussi itu siapa?, kok dia bilang Haru anaknya?!, Haru kan anak appa?" tanyanya menatap tajam Donghae yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Haru, ia berlutut di depan Haru sambil memegang kedua pipinya.  
"Namanya Donghae, dia adalah saudara appa, Haru anak appa, tapi Haru juga anaknya. Haru boleh memanggilnya appa" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan padanya secara sederhana, namun Haru tidak mau terima penjelasan Kyuhyun, bukan hanya karena Haru tidak mengerti, tapi juga karena bagi Haru, hanya Kyuhyun lah ayah kandungnya.  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, dia bukan appa ku!, Haru gak mau panggil dia appa!" tolak Haru.  
"Tapi Donghae juga appa, Haru."  
"Bukan!, appa Haru cuma satu!, bukan dua!" tolaknya lagi.  
"Baiklah, jika Haru tidak mau memanggilnya appa, Haru panggil saja, Donghae samchon, Haru maukan?"  
"Ne" sahut Haru setuju.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"O iya, Haru harus jaga rahasia, jangan sampai ada yang tahu, kalau Donghae samchon ada di rumah kita"  
"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Kalau sampai ada yang tahu Donghae samchon ada di rumah kita, nanti Donghae samchon bisa diusir, dan appa tidak bisa bertemu dengan saudara appa lagi, Haru mau janjikan?"  
"Ne, Haru janji"  
"Ini rahasia kita berdua, Ok?!"  
"Ok" sahut Haru tersenyum lebar.  
"Anak appa pintar sekali" pujinya.  
"Hehehehe" tawanya cengengesan.  
"Sekarang Haru tidur, besok Haru harus pergi Sekolah"  
"Haru gak mau Sekolah!, Haru gak suka Jong In!, pokoknya Haru gak mau Sekolah lagi!"  
"Bukankah Haru ingin jadi Dokter Hewan, kalau Haru tidak Sekolah, bagaimana Haru bisa jadi Dokter Hewan?"  
"Biar aja!, Haru tetap gak mau Sekolah!"  
"Kalau Haru tidak Sekolah, nanti Hana kesepian karena tidak ada temannya" bujuknya  
"Hana kan, bisa ke rumah kita?, Hana bisa main dengan Haru di sini"  
"Tapi Haru harus tetap Sekolah, biar bisa jadi anak pintar"  
"Kata appa, Haru anak pintar, jadi Haru gak usah Sekolah lagi"  
"Bukan begitu maksud appa, Haru"  
"Pokoknya Haru gak mau Sekolah" "Baiklah, kalau Haru tetap tidak mau Sekolah, nanti appa bicara dulu dengan Sonsaengnim. Tapi Haru tidak boleh lama-lama di rumah, jika Haru sudah selesai liburan di rumah, Haru harus pergi Sekolah, Ok?"  
"Haru gak mau Sekolah lagi!"  
"Haru~ah, apa Haru mau melihat appa sedih?"  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, Haru gak mau liat appa sedih, Haru juga gak mau appa dimarahin sama appa Jong In, dan haraboji yang di rumah sakit itu"  
"Kalau Haru gak mau lihat appa sedih, Haru harus janji untuk Sekolah lagi. Haru boleh untuk sementara libur Sekolah, tapi tidak boleh lama-lama, appa tidak mau kalau Haru jadi anak yang malas Sekolah"  
"Ne, Haru janji" sahutnya.  
"Appa senang mendengarnya, chagiya" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya.  
"Besok appa harus kerja, Haru maukan temanin Donghae samchon di rumah?"  
"Appa kerjanya lama atau sebentar?"  
"Appa kerja sebentar saja chagi, tidak akan lama"  
"Appa harus janji sama Haru" pintanya sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian mereka.  
"Sekarang Haru tidur, ini sudah jam 2 lewat"  
" Tapi Haru tidur dimana?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Haru tidur dengan Donghae samchon"  
"Terus appa tidur dimana?"  
"Appa bisa tidur di sini pakai alas selimut saja"  
"Nanti appa sakit lagi" ucapnya sedih.  
"Appa tidak akan sakit lagi, chagi."  
"Haru mau tidur sama appa" pintanya manja.  
"Haru tidurnya dekat Donghae samchon saja"  
"Gak mau!, Haru mau tidur sama appa!"  
"Ya sudah, Haru boleh tidur bersama appa" sahut Kyuhyun mengalah.  
"Yes!" sahutnya senang.  
Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mengambil selimut di atas lemari kecil mereka, kemudian Kyuhyun menghamparkan selimut itu di sebelah kanan dekat kasur tipis mereka.  
Kyuhyun tidur di dekat dinding, karena Haru masih merasa asing dengan kehadiran Donghae, Haru tidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung belakang Haru, hingga terlelap.

Keesokkan harinya.

Haru bangun lebih pagi dari Kyuhyun. Dengan setengah sadar, Haru beranjak lalu berjalan ke luar kamar karena haus. Haru mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Haru tidak lupa untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun segelas air minum. Ia membawa gelas itu sambil memegang dengan kedua tangannya.  
Haru berjalan menuju kamar, Haru meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil dekat Televisi. Langkah kakinya, menghampiri Kyuhyun, Haru duduk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya telinga Kyuhyun, dan Haru membangunkannya dengan cara berbisik ke telinganya, Haru tidak tahu bahwa Donghae terbangun karena kaki Haru menyenggol kaki Donghae, sewaktu dirinya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.  
"Appa…appa…appa…bangun!" ucap Haru pelan.  
Donghae melihat Haru yang begitu mesra untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, Donghae teringat akan kebiasaan Ji Won sewaktu mereka tidur bersama, dan dipagi harinya Ji Won membangunkan Donghae.  
Donghae merasa cemburu karena Haru melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ji Won, tapi Haru melakukannya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Appa~~~, bangun!" Haru kembali membangunkannya, tapi Kyuhyun masih terlelap, karena Haru tidak berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara berbisik, Haru pun membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara mencium pipi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada reaksi, hingga akhirnya Haru tersenyum evil dan memicingkan matanya saat ia menatap telapak kaki Kyuhyun.  
"Hihihihihihi" ia tertawa kecil mendekati telapak kaki Kyuhyun, lalu ia menggelitiknya hingga Kyuhyun terbangun karena geli.  
"Ya!" Kyuhyun segera bangun, lalu dirinya melihat Haru yang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya karena berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun.  
"Ish!, Haru usil ya" ucap Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu ia menghampiri Haru, kemudian meraih tubuh Haru dan membalas menggelitiknya hingga Haru tertawa geli.  
"Hahahahhahaha, appa…geli…"  
Donghae memandangi kemesraan Haru dan Kyuhyun, hatinya semakin sakit. Donghae merasa dirinya tidak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun, karena Haru terlihat lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, aku adalah appa mu, kenapa kau lebih sayang pada Kyuhyun?" batinnya.  
Donghae berpura-pura terlelap saat Kyuhyun beranjak bersama Haru, Donghae mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka ke luar dari kamar.  
Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap ke luar kamar, "Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa memanggilku appa, seperti kau memanggilnya appa, Haru?" batinnya lagi.

Haru membantu Kyuhyun menata mangkok di atas meja, juga gelas. Pagi ini Kyuhyun hanya memasak sayur, karena Haru sangat menyukai sayuran sama seperti Donghae, juga Ramyun.  
"Haru~ah, jangan lupa sendoknya" "Ne" sahut Haru yang berlari ke dapur, untuk mengambil sendok, kemudian Haru ke luar untuk meletakkan sendoknya.  
"Haru~ah, tolong bangunkan Donghae samchon di kamar"  
"Ne" sahutnya lagi.  
Haru berlari menuju kamar, dan Donghae masih berpura-pura terlelap saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun meminta Haru untuk membangunkannya.  
"Samchon, ayo bangun" Haru menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Donghae pelan.  
"Samchon, ayo bangun, Haru lapar…ayo kita makan" ucap Haru.  
Mendengar Haru lapar, Donghae bergegas bangun, "Haru lapar?" tanyanya.  
Haru hanya diam, lalu beranjak dan ke luar kamar. Donghae menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian dirinya beranjak untuk ke luar menemui Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
Saat Donghae ke luar, ia melihat Haru sudah duduk di depan meja, lalu Kyuhyun ke luar dari dapur sambil memegang panci berisi Ramyun.  
"Ayo hyeong kita makan bersama" ajak Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan Ramyun di atas meja.  
Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, "Ayo hyeong, kita makan" ajaknya lagi.  
"Ne" sahutnya singkat, lalu Donghae duduk di depan Haru.  
"Haru~ah, beri Donghae samchon sayuran di mangkoknya" ucap Kyuhyun pada Haru.  
Haru menatap Donghae dan memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sebagai isyarat agar Haru melakukan perintahnya, "Ne" sahut Haru.  
Donghae merasa sangat bahagia karena ia bisa berkumpul bersama Haru, juga Kyuhyun, walau rasa iri itu masih ada, namun Donghae berusaha merubah sikapnya.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
"Mianhe, Kyu" ucap Donghae.  
"Buruan dimakan hyeong, nanti tidak enak lagi jika dingin" Kyuhyun mengalihkan permintaan maaf Donghae, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika Donghae merasa bersalah padanya.  
"Hyeong, setelah makan aku harus pergi kerja, aku titip Haru, karena hari ini Haru tidak mau Sekolah"  
Donghae merasa bahagia karena Kyuhyun memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bersama Haru.  
"Benarkah?, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama Haru?"  
"Ne hyeong, aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik"  
"Aku pasti akan menjaga Haru dengan baik" sahut Donghae tampak senang.  
"Tapi appa jangan lama-lama"  
"Ne, bukankah semalam kita sudah berjanji?"  
"Ne" sahutnya Haru percaya padanya.  
"Haru ingat apa pesan appa tadi malam?"  
"Pesan yang mana?"  
"Pesan rahasia appa dan Haru"  
"Oh…ne appa" sahutnya.  
Donghae merasa iri karena Haru selalu mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Selamat makan!" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Selamat makan" sahut Haru.  
Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Haru tersenyum lebar, lalu memakan makanannya sendiri.

Ham Eunjung adalah salah satu pegawai di Perusahaan Donghae, yang telah merekam pertengkaran Donghae dan Eunhyuk.  
Eunjung pergi bersama Jiyeon ke rumah salah satu teman mereka yang bekerja di bagian service.  
Mereka memencet bel di sebuah Apartemen sederhana untuk menemuinya, "Apa kau yakin Chanyeol tinggal di sini?" tanya Eunjung.  
"Nde, aku yakin. Semalam Naeun memberikan alamatnya padaku di Line" sahut Jiyeon.  
"Semoga saja Ponselku dapat diperbaikinya"  
"Ne, aku yakin Chanyeol pasti bisa"  
"Mm" angguk Eunjung.  
Jiyeon kembali memencet bel Apartemennya, tidak berapa lama Chanyeol ke luar dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakkan, Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka, "Kalian?, bagaimana bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Aku dapat alamatmu dari Naeun" sahut Jiyeon.  
"Mian jika kami datang pagi-pagi sekali"  
"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.

Kyuhyun pergi ke Incheon karena dirinya harus segera ke Lokasi Syuting, dimana dirinya bekerja sebagai pemeran pengganti.

Di rumah hanya tinggal Donghae dan Haru. Donghae mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengajak Haru jalan-jalan.  
"Haru~ah, bagaimana jika kita pergi makan Es Krim?, atau kita pergi ke Kebun Binatang?"  
"Tapi kalau appa pulang, terus Haru gak ada, nanti appa bingung cariin Haru"  
"Haru tidak perlu cemas, nanti kita tulis pesan di kertas, appa pasti tahu Haru pergi dengan samchon" bujuk Donghae.  
"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya" pinta Haru.  
"Ne, kita jalan-jalannya tidak akan lama, Haru tidak perlu takut"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
Donghae sangat bahagia karena Haru mau ikut bersamanya pergi jalan-jalan.

Hyorin membangunkan Teukie yang masih terlelap, karena janji Teukie yang membuatnya semangat untuk sembuh, Hyorin mengecup bibir Teukie untuk membuatnya terbangun, "Yeoboe, ayo bangun, ini sudah siang" ucap Hyorin.  
Teukie enggan untuk bangun, bahkan Teukie sengaja memeluk tubuh Hyorin saat Hyorin mengecup bibirnya untuk kedua kali, "Yeoboe~~~" ucap Hyorin manja, Teukie membalas mencium Hyorin, kemudian mereka saling menatap mesra, Hyorin tersenyum bahagia, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, agar kita mencari Kyuhyun bersama, kau harus menepatinya, yeoboe"  
"Ne, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi, tapi kita tidak bisa mencarinya hari ini, bagaimana kalau besok?"  
"Kenapa harus besok?"  
"Hari ini aku ada rapat dengan beberapa pemegang saham, kemungkinan aku akan pulang malam"  
"Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu untuk pergi rapat?" tawar Hyorin.  
"Benar kau mau ikut?"  
"Ne, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, karena kau akan menepati janjimu untuk mencari anak kita"  
"Baiklah ,kalau begitu kau boleh ikut. Asalkan kau tidak bosan saja" sahut Teukie.  
"Aku tidak akan bosan jika bersamamu, yeoboe"  
"Kau ini, selalu saja bisa merayuku. Hahaha" tawa Teukie.

Changmin hari ini tidak bisa pergi untuk mengantar Hana ke Sekolah, ia harus pergi ke Kampus, karena dirinya ada Kuliah pagi, dan dirinya mendapat teguran karena kemarin malam tidak masuk Kuliah, disaat kemarin malam beberapa Dosen memberikan Ujian dadakan, dan pagi ini setelah selesai Kuliah, Changmin harus mengejar Ujian susulan.  
Changmin sengaja menghubungi Yoochun yang pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mengantar Hana ke Sekolah, "Hyeong, jika Kyuhyun melakukan Kemoterapi hari ini, tolong beritahu aku, karena aku ingin memastikan apakah dia datang untuk berobat atau tidak"  
"Kau tenang saja, hyeong pasti akan memberitahumu"  
"Ok hyeong, gumawo"  
"Ne" sahut Yoochun, kemudian Changmin menutup teleponnya saat Dosennya datang.

Kyuhyun tiba di Lokasi Syuting. Ia mengganti kostum yang sama dengan aktor utama.  
"Kau sudah siap?" tanya salah satu Kru.  
"Aku siap" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi jalan, ia melakukan adegan dimana dirinya harus di tabrak oleh sebuah Sedan berwarna hitam saat menyeberang jalan.  
Setelah sang Sutradara memberi aba-aba, Kyuhyun pun mulai melakukan adegan tersebut, adegan pertama kurang mendapat respon dari Sutradara, hingga Kyuhyun mengulang adegannya.  
"Cut!, coba di ulang lagi!" seru Sutradara.  
Kyuhyun menahan sakit dibagian pinggangnya, tapi dirinya tidak ingin menampakkan di depan mereka. Beberapa kali adegan diulang, berkali-kali itu pula Kyuhyun terlempar. Beberapa Kru kasihan melihatnya, tapi sang Sutradara tampak tidak peduli.  
"Ya!, kau itu becus bekerja atau tidak?! Huh!, adegan seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" bantak Sutradara padanya.  
"Cheongmal mianhe, saya akan mengulangnya lagi" sahut Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
"Hyeong, apa sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu. Kasihan anak muda itu terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya juga pucat" ucap asistennya.  
"Baru juga 17 kali, itu belum seberapa!, aku masih kurang puas dengan adegan itu!" sahutnya.  
"Tapi hyeong…"  
"Kau diam saja!" bentaknya.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun mengulang kembali adegannya, Kyuhyun melangkah untuk menyeberang jalan, lalu Sedan tersebut menabrak Kyuhyun hingga terlempar beberapa meter, dan kali ini sang Sutradara cukup senang karena Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan adegannya.  
Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sakit, terutama dibagian pinggangnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi demi uang 15 juta, Kyuhyun rela bekerja berat seperti itu.  
Kyuhyun menghampiri asisten Sutradara yang memberinya uang, hasil dari pekerjaannya sebagai pemeran pengganti.  
"Ini gajimu"  
"Ne ,cheongmal gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Ne" ucapnya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun mengganti kostum dengan pakaianya semula, lalu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Lokas Syuting dan ia berencana pergi ke Sekolah Haru untuk menyerahkan uang itu pada ayahnya Jong In.  
Saat berada di dalam Taksi, Kyuhyun membuka amplop dan menghitung berapa banyak yang di terimanya, ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima uang sebesar 15 juta itu bohong. Kyuhyun hanya menerima uang sebanyak 8 juta.  
"8 juta?, bukannya 15 juta?, apa karena aktingku jelek, maka aku hanya menerima 8 juta?" batinnya tampak sedih.

Tbc


	31. Chapter 31

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 31

*Sebelumnya*

"Ne ,cheongmal gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Ne" ucapnya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun mengganti kostum dengan pakaianya semula, lalu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Lokas Syuting dan ia berencana pergi ke Sekolah Haru untuk menyerahkan uang itu pada ayahnya Jong In.  
Saat berada di dalam Taksi, Kyuhyun membuka amplop dan menghitung berapa banyak yang di terimanya, ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima uang sebesar 15 juta itu bohong. Kyuhyun hanya menerima uang sebanyak 8 juta.  
"8 juta?, bukannya 15 juta?, apa karena aktingku jelek, maka aku hanya menerima 8 juta?" batinnya tampak sedih.

*Selanjutnya*

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya mendapat uang 8 juta. Kyuhyun memasukkan uang itu di saku mantel yang digunakannya.  
Kyuhyun membuka jendela Taksi yang ditumpanginya, dan matanya menerawang memandang awan yang berarak. Ia meratapi hidupnya yang selalu mengalami banyak ujian. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membagi beban dibenaknya, tapi dirinya tidak memiliki tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Dulu jika Kyuhyun sedang banyak masalah, Kyuhyun memiliki tempat untuk bicara yaitu pada ibu, paman juga kakeknya. Tapi, kakeknya sudah lama meninggal, sedangkan pamannya, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak pamannya tinggal di luar Negeri, dan ibunya…, bagi Kyuhyun, biarlah dirinya menanggung beban ini seorang diri. Bahkan ia juga enggan untuk cerita pada Changmin, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin membebaninya.

Donghae pergi mengajak Haru jalan-jalan. Donghae ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama anak kandung, yang dulu tidak mau diakuinya, tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Donghae begitu bahagia, saat Haru duduk di sebelahnya. Meski Haru lebih bayak diam, tidak seperti saat Haru bersama Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, apa kita ke Kebun Binatang dulu, baru kita makan Es Krim?" tanya Donghae meminta pendapatnya.  
Haru cuma menjawab dengan bahu yang diangkatnya. Donghae menghela nafas karena Haru masih belum bisa santai saat bersamanya.  
"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke Kebun Binatang saja ya?"  
Haru kembali menjawab dengan cara yang sama. Donghae sedikit kesal, tapi demi merebut hati Haru, Donghae terpaksa bersabar dan mengalah.  
Sepanjang jalan, Haru lebih banyak diam, dan Donghae selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, "Haru suka binatang apa saja?" tanyanya.  
"Lumba-lumba" sahutnya tanpa menatap Donghae.  
"Samchon juga suka lumba-lumba. Huwahhh…kita sama dong, Haru" ucapnya bahagia.  
"Appa juga suka lumba-lumba" sahut Haru dan membuat hati Donghae cemburu, karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu jadi utama bagi Haru.  
"Oh" ucapnya singkat.  
"O iya, selain lumba-lumba, Haru suka Binatang apa?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Haru suka Anjing" sahutnya.  
"Hm…Haru suka Anjing?, tapi kenapa di rumah, Haru tidak pelihara Anjing?"  
"Kata appa gak boleh, nanti appa bisa dimarahi ajumma dan ajussi dekat rumah Haru"  
"Kenapa harus dimarahi?, Haru kan belum mencoba untuk pelihara Anjing. Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang dari Kebun Binatang, kita pergi membeli anak Anjing, nanti samchon yang akan beritahu appa, pasti appa tidak akan melarang Haru untuk pelihara Anjing"  
"Benarkah?, Haru boleh pelihara Anjing?"  
"Ne, apa Haru suka?"  
"Mm" angguknya sambil menatap Donghae.  
Donghae begitu bahagia saat Haru terlihat senang dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Beginikah rasanya bahagia menjadi seorang appa?" batin Donghae.  
"Mianhe Kyu, aku harus meminta hak asuh Haru untuk kembali padaku" batin Donghae.

Kang Yoochun duduk menyendiri di ruang guru, Tae Hwang yang tidak lama lagi akan segera menikah, ia pun menghampiri Kang Yoochun.  
"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan,Yoochun?" tanyanya.  
"Ah…kau ini mengagetkanku saja" sahutnya  
Tae Hwang duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya, "Kau terlihat serius sekali. Kau sedang ada masalah?"  
"Ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun"  
"Maksudmu Lee Kyuhyun, salah satu siswa terbaik di Sekolah ini, yang diberhentikan Sekolah oleh orangtuanya?"  
"Nde"  
"Aku jadi terpikir bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?, sayang sekali dia harus berhenti Sekolah, padahal nilai akademiknya bagus semua"  
" O iya, minggu ini kau menikah, apa kau juga mengundang siswa-siswi alumni 3 tahun yang lalu?"  
"Tentu saja aku mengundang mereka, aku memberitahu Kris, agar dia menghubungi teman-teman SMA nya dulu, siapa tahu saja Kris bertemu Kyuhyun, dan menyampaikan pesanku padanya"  
"Bagaimana jika Kris belum menyampaikan pesanmu padanya"  
"Maksudmu, kemungkinan Kris tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?, apa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde, beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengannya saat pergi ke Sokcho. Mm…apa kau masih memiliki undangan kosong?"  
"Masih ada beberapa, memangnya untuk apa?"  
"Aku ingin mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun, aku akan memberikan undangan pernikahanmu padanya"  
"Mm…sebentar, sepertinya di dalam tasku masih ada 2 undangan kosong, aku lupa mengeluarkannya dari tasku semalam"  
"Ne" sahut Kang Yoochun.  
Tae Hwang merogoh isi tasnya, lalu Tae Hwang memberikan dua undangan kosong padanya.  
"Sekalian kau berikan undangan yang satunya lagi pada Changmin, siapa tahu saja, Kris lupa juga memberitahu Changmin"  
"Ne, aku akan memberikan undangan ini pada mereka"  
"Alamat mereka masih yang dulukan?"  
"Sepertinya begitu" sahut Kang Yoochun.

Kyuhyun pergi ke Sekolah Haru. Akibat pekerjaan sebagai pemeran pengganti, kini penyakit Kyuhyun mulai kambuh. Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya.  
Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, "Silahkan masuk"  
Kyuhyun membuka pintu, lalu ia masuk. Kepala Sekolah beranjak dari kursi saat Kyuhyun datang untuk menemuinya.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.  
"Mian, jika saya mengganggu. Saya datang hanya ingin menyerahkan uang ini untuk appa Jong In, tolong katakan padanya, mian…jika saya baru bisa membayar biaya Operasi Jong in, hanya 8 juta, untuk sisanya akan segera saya lunasi" ucap Kyuhyun.  
Kepala Sekolah Haru menatap Kyuhyun lirih, dirinya merasa kasihan karena Kyuhyun harus membayar biaya Operasi kecil Jong In. Kepala Sekolah Haru menyambut uang itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik rasa sakit yang sedang menggerogotinya.  
"Ne, saya akan menyampaikan pesan Anda"  
"Ne cheongmal gumawo, o iya…mian, karena Haru tidak bisa masuk Sekolah"  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa" sahutnya.  
"Annyeong" pamit Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, annyeong" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun pun ke luar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan berencana pergi dari Sekolah Haru.  
Hana melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi menuju pintu gerbang Sekolahnya, Hana berlari menghampirinya.  
"Ajussi!" Seru Hana memanggilnya.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara khas Hana. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hana.  
"Ne Hana~ah"  
"Ajussi, kenapa Haru gak Sekolah?"  
"Oh, Haru sedang malas Sekolah. Tapi, Haru besok pasti Sekolah kok"  
"Oh, nanti kalau Changmin samchon jemput Hana. Hana mau main ke rumah Haru"  
"Bagaimana ini?, jika Changmin bertemu dengan Donghae hyeong, pasti akan jadi masalah" batinnya.  
"Ajussi" panggil Hana.  
"Ah…ne?"  
"Hana boleh main ke rumah Haru?"  
"Hana~ah,hari ini Hana tidak bisa ke rumah ajussi, karena ajussi mau jalan-jalan bersama Haru" bohongnya.  
"Yah" ucapnya lesu.  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Hana, "Besok saja Hana main bersama Haru, ya?"  
"Ne" sahut Hana sedih.  
"Mianhe Hana~ah" batinnya.  
"Hana sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, tuh teman-teman Hana sudah masuk"  
"Ne ajussi" sahut Hana menurut padanya.  
Hana berbalik dan berlari untuk segera masuk ke kelas, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Eunhyuk pergi ke Kebun Binatang bersama calon istrinya. Eunhyuk mengikuti kemana saja calon istrinya berhenti saat melihat-lihat Binatang.  
"Oppa, ayo kita foto bersama Orangutan" pinta kekasihnya.  
"Kenapa harus Orangutan?" tanyanya,  
"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" keluh Eunhyuk.  
"Ayolah oppa" pintanya manja.  
"Jika kau sudah manja seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menolak lagi" sahut Eunhyuk yang terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya.  
Eunhyuk bersama kekasihnya meminta salah satu pekerja yang bertugas merawat Orangutan untuk mengambil gambar mereka, menggunakan ponsel Galaxy S4 nya. Saat Eunhyuk fokus ingin difoto, tatapannya beralih pada Donghae yang berlalu di depannya bersam Haru. Eunhyuk sangat terkejut melihatnya, "Donghae?, Haru?" gumamnya.  
"Siapa oppa?" tanya kekasihnya heran saat Eunhyuk menyebut nama mereka.  
"Jieun~ah, kau tunggu disini sebentar, oppa ingin menemui sahabat oppa" ucapnya.  
"Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya"  
"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk, lalu ia segera pergi untuk mengikuti Donghae.  
Eunhyuk sengaja berjalan menjaga jarak dari Donghae, agar Donghae tidak curiga bahwa ia mengikutinya.  
"Bagaimana bisa Donghae bersama Haru?" batinnya lagi.  
Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae dari balik punggungnya, dan terlihat Donghae cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah Haru.  
"Samchon!, liat…Jerapahnya lucu" sorak Haru gembira.  
"Ne, Haru suka?" tanyanya.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Haru mau liat Gajah" pintanya.  
"Mm, kita lihat Gajah sekarang ya"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.  
Haru berlari lebih dulu dan Donghae mengejarnya, begitu pula Eunhyuk.  
Haru sengaja mengerjai Donghae yang hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat Binatang, lalu berlari dari Donghae.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu appa" seru Donghae.  
Eunhyuk semakin heran, "Appa?, bukankah Donghae tidak mau mengakui Haru sebagai anaknya?, tapi sekarang…"batinnya lagi.  
Langkah Haru terhenti saat Donghae menyebut dirinya ayah, "Appa Haru cuma satu!, appa Haru namanya Cho Kyuhyun!, bukan samchon!" sahut Haru ketus sambil memicingkan matanya dan berkacak pinggang di depan Donghae.  
"Ah…nde, samchon lupa. Mianhe" ucap Donghae sedih karena Haru tidak mau mengakuinya.  
Donghae membungkuk dan memegang pundak Haru, "Tapi…apakah Haru mau memanggil samchon, appa?" tanyanya sangat berharap Haru mau memanggilnya ayah.  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menolak Donghae, "Gak mau!, appa Haru cuma satu!" tolaknya.  
"Kenapa Haru tidak mau memanggil samchon dengan panggilan appa?"  
"Karena Haru cuma punya satu appa, dan Haru cuma sayang appa, Haru gak sayang samchon!" sahutnya polos.  
Donghae tampak sedih, kedua tangannya lemas, lalu Donghae beranjak dan berdiri menatap Haru yang mulai ia sayang, tapi Haru justru sebaliknya.  
"Samchon haus, apa Haru mau Es Krim?" tanyanya lesu.  
"Ne, Haru mau Es Krim Strawbery" sahutnya.  
"Ayo kita pergi dan beli Es Krim" ajak Donghae.  
"Ne, tapi habis makan Es Krim, Haru harus pulang, Haru kangen appa" pintanya.  
"Bukankah Haru ingin Anjing?, bagaimana setelah makan Es Krim, kita beli anak Anjing untuk Haru"  
"Ne"  
Donghae sengaja mengulur waktu agar dirinya bisa lebih lama bersama Haru, bahkan ia melupakan pekerjaannya. Saat Donghae berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Haru, Donghae sangat terkejut karena Eunhyuk berada di depannya.  
"Kau?"  
"Bagaimana bisa kau bersama Haru?" tanyanya dan menatap tajam Donghae.  
"Ajussi" sapa Haru.  
"Haru~ah bagaimana kabar appa?, apakah appa Haru masih sering sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.  
"Nde, kemaren appa masuk rumah sakit lagi" sahut Haru tampak sedih.  
"Rumah sakit?" Donghae bingung, bahkan Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sakit.  
"Kau tidak tahu?, atau kau memang pura-pura tidak tahu?!" sindirnya.  
"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku?!"  
"Bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Lee Donghae?!"  
"Ajussi kok marah-marah?" tanya Haru bingung.  
Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya, lalu mengelus-elus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Ajussi tidak marah, Haru. Ajussi hanya mengingatkan pada samchon ini, agar dia bersikap lebih baik pada appa nya Haru"  
"Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita beli Es Krim" Donghae menarik tangan Haru, dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.  
"Lee Donghae!, sebaiknya kau segera meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun!, sebelum semuanya terlambat! teriak Eunhyuk padanya.  
"Huh!, minta maaf?!, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya tadi pagi!, apa kau pikir aku akan selalu bersikap buruk pada Kyuhyun?!" batinnya kesal.  
"Samchon, tanganku sakit" keluh Haru karena Donghae memegang tangan Haru cukup kuat.  
"Ah…cheongmal mianhe, Haru~ah" sahutnya.

Kyuhyun tiba di rumah, kondisinya semakin lemah. Kyuhyun meringkuk di dalam kamarnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Air matanya mengalir, dan dirinya menangis dalam kesendirian.  
Kyuhyun membayangkan, jika suatu hari, Haru tidak ada lagi untuk menemani kesehariannya di rumah sederhana yang ditinggalinya bersama Haru. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?.  
"Haru~ah, appa membutuhkanmu chagi…Haru~ah…cepatlah pulang…appa kesepian" gumamnya sambil memegang secarik kertas berisi pesan yang ditulis Donghae untuknya. Air matanya mengalir, rasa sakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya, hingga membuat pandangannya kabur.  
Ponselnya bergetar di atas lantai, Kyuhyun segera meraihnya, dan ia memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.  
"A…jussi" gumamnya lemah.  
Kyuhyun segera menjawab teleponnya, dan hari ini Kyuhyun kembali mengingkari janjinya, "Ne…ajussi" ucapnya menahan rasa sakitnya.  
"Kau dimana?!, hari ini jadwalmu Kemoterapi!" bentak Siwon di telepon saat menghubunginya.  
"Ajussi…bisakah…aku pergi untuk Kemo, esok hari…saja.." pintanya.  
"Kenapa harus besok?!, kau tahu!, penyakitmu itu bukan penyakit biasa!"  
"Aku…harus pergi bekerja…ajussi. Aku…tidak bisa meninggalkan…pekerjaanku…karena, aku….baru saja…diterima kerja" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kau kenapa ,Kyu?, apa kau sakit?, kenapa suaramu seperti itu?!" tanya Siwon cemas.  
"Aniyo…, aku sedang…berada di tempat kerjaku…aku…takut…kertahuan Manajerku" bohongnya lagi.  
"Oh, ajussi pikir penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Ya sudah, tapi besok kau harus datang, jangan ingkar janji lagi!, kau tahukan!, ancaman ajussi, jika kau ingkar janji?!"  
"Ne…ajussi"  
"Kau jaga kesehatanmu, besok ajussi tunggu di rumah sakit"  
"Ne"  
Siwon pun menutup teleponnya, dan Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya, dan Kyuhyun menarik selimut, lalu menggigit ujung selimut agar suara erangannya tidak terdengar ke luar.

Hyorin duduk di ruangan Teukie seorang diri, karena Teukie sedang ada rapat bersama pemegang saham. Hyorin merasa bosan, lalu dirinya membuka-buka galery, pesan masuk, juga memo dari ponsel Teukie, yang dititipkan Teukie padanya.  
Salah satu memo di ponsel Teukie, membuat Hyorin terkejut dan menangis. Karena memo yang dibacanya adalah memo yang ditulis Kyuhyun untuk Teukie.

'Dear Appa'

Appa…aku bahagia sekali, karena hari ini bertemu denganmu. 3 tahun aku sangat merindukan appa, sejak appa mengusirku dari rumah, aku berpikir aku bukanlah anak kalian lagi. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan appa, apakah…aku masih boleh memanggilmu appa?.  
Walau appa bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku, dan berlalu begitu saja dariku, tapi aku tetap bahagia, karena aku dapat melihatmu lagi.  
Appa…appa…appa…  
Aku ingin seperti dulu, yang berbuat ulah agar appa menegurku. Aku sangat merindukan appa juga eomma. Aku harap, kalian selalu sehat, dan Tuhan melindungi kalian.  
Appa…jangan lupa jaga kesehatan.

'Lee Kyuhyun'

Hyorin menangis sesenggukkan setelah membaca isi memo Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuk Teukie , bahkan Teukie sama sekali belum membaca isi memo tersebut setelah Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponselnya.  
"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?, kau bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!" gumam Hyorin.

Hari menjelang sore, setelah Donghae mengajak Haru pergi membeli anak Anjing, Donghae mengantar Haru pulang bersamanya.  
"Apa Haru senang jalan-jalan bersama samchon?" tanya Donghae.  
"Ne, tapi Haru akan senang lagi, kalau appa bisa ikut"  
"Huft!…Kyuhyun lagi!, apa hanya Kyuhyun yang ada dihati Haru?" batinnya.  
"Lain kali, kita jalan-jalan dan appa Haru boleh ikut"  
"Benarkah?, appa boleh ikut?"  
"Ne" sahut Donghae terpaksa.  
"Horeeee" sorak Haru senang sambil menggendong anak Anjing berwarna putih. Donghae tersenyum, walau hatinya masih merasa cemburu.  
Donghae dan Haru tiba di rumah.  
"Appa~~~" seru Haru memanggil Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang masih merasa sakit, Kyuhyun berusaha beranjak, lalu ia ke luar dari kamar.  
"Appa~~~" seru Haru dari luar rumah.  
Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat sakit di depan Haru juga Donghae.  
Kyuhyun ke luar untuk menemui mereka, "Appa, liat…sekarang Haru punya Anjing" ucapnya senang.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu ia duduk di teras rumahnya. Haru terlihat senang dan dirinya bermain bersama anak Anjing tersebut, kemudian Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi kanannya.  
"Gumawo hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun memandangnya.  
"Kau kenapa? ,apa kau sakit?" tanya Donghae cemas.  
"Aniyo…, aku hanya lelah saja" bohongnya.  
"Oh"sahutnya singkat.  
Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Haru yang bermain bersama anak Anjing pemberian Donghae.  
"Kyu, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"  
"Jika aku bisa, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya.  
"Aku ingin mengambil hak asuh Haru darimu"  
Deg…Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Donghae, sedangkan Donghae memandang Haru.  
"Aku ingin menjadi appa bagi Haru. Aku tahu, mungkin kau berpikir aku sangat egois, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Haru, aku mulai menyayanginya, Kyu. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya"  
Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu berjalan menghampiri Haru untuk memintanya bermain ke rumah salah satu tetangganya yang juga memiliki Anjing.  
"Haru main di rumah Kim ajumma ya"  
"Kenapa Haru main di sana?"  
"Kim ajumma punya 2 Anjing, anak Anjing Haru bisa bermain dengan Anjing yang lain di sana"  
"Ne, Haru main di rumah Kim ajumma aja"  
"Ne, anak pintar" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Haru menggendong anak Anjingnya, dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim.  
Donghae mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta Haru pergi, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin Haru mendengar semuanya.  
"Kenapa hyeong baru berpikir untuk mengasuhnya?, kenapa tidak dari dulu?!, apa hyeong tahu!, bagaimana aku berjuang menjalani hidup ini tanpa uang sepeserpun bersama Haru?!, setelah bertemu Haru, hyeong baru berpikir untuk menebus kesalahan hyeong?!, lalu bagaimana denganku yang kau jadikan kambing hitam!, dari perbuatan yang tidak pernah kulakukan!, dan kau justru menyudutkanku saat itu!, apa sekarang kau pantas ingin merebut hak asuh Haru dariku?!" Kyuhyun meluapkan kekesalannya pada Donghae.  
Donghae beranjak, lalu ia berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, "Mianhe, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi saat itu aku melakukannya karena aku terbawa emosi!, dan aku tidak punya cara lain, selain menjadikanmu kambing hitam dalam masalah ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan aku mohon agar kau mau memaafkanku, Kyu"  
"Aku sudah lama memaafkan kesalahanmu hyeong, tapi jika kau ingin meminta hak asuh Haru, mian…aku tidak bisa" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Aku adalah appa kandung Haru, kenapa kau tidak ingin menyerahkan hak asuh itu padaku?!, apa kau membenciku, Kyu?!"  
"Aku…" perkataan Kyuhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba ia mengatup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu ia berlari masuk ke dalam menuju kamar mandi.  
Donghae memandangi Kyuhyun yang pergi dari hadapannya, kemudian Donghae beranjak dan duduk di teras rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mengalami muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Kali ini bukan muntah biasa, melainkan muntah darah. Kyuhyun sangat shock saat dirinya muntah darah.

Shindong baru saja pulang kerja, sejak kemarin Shindong merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun, hingga ia berinisiatif untuk menemui Kyuhyun.  
Shindong masuk begitu saja ke rumah Kyuhyun karena pintu pagarnya tidak tertutup rapat. Saat Shindong baru saja masuk, tatapannya tertuju pada Donghae, lalu Shindong bergegas menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerah baju Donghae hingga Donghae beranjak.  
"Kau?!, untuk apa kau berada di rumah ini?!, apa kau ingin menyakiti Haru dan Kyuhyun?!" Shindong sangat terkejut saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, Donghae sedang duduk di teras rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae yang tidak mengenal Shindong.  
"Cih!, aku adalah saudara kandung Ji Won, seorang yeoja yang rela mati karena menyelamatkanmu!, aku adalah Ha Shindong, seorang samchon dari anak yang tidak kau akui!, aku adalah Ha Shindong!, seorang hyeong dari namdongsaeng yang telah, kau buat dia diusir dari rumah kalian karena perbuatanmu!"  
"Jadi…kau adalah oppa dari Ha..Jiwon?" tanya Donghae seakan tidak percaya.  
Shindong melayangkan tinjunya karena ia sangat geram pada Donghae, hingga Donghae tersungkur.  
"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka?!, setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka!, kau tidak pantas menginjak rumah ini!, dan menemui mereka!, sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" usir Shindong.  
"Jangan usir…Donghae…hyeong"  
Shindong dan Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang baru saja ke luar dari rumah, dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, wajahnya semakin pucat dan hal itu membuat Shindong khawatir.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa? ,apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" tanya Shindong.  
"Kau sakit, Kyu?" tanya Donghae beranjak dan menatapnya cemas.  
"Untuk apa kau mencemaskannya?!, Huh!, aku yakin!, kau hanya berpura-pura saja, agar Kyuhyun simpati padamu!"  
"Cukup hyeong!, bagaimanapun juga, Donghae hyeong adalah appa kandung Haru"  
"Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, aku adalah appa kandung Haru!"  
"Kenapa kau baru mengakui bahwa Haru adalah anak kandungmu?!, kemana saja kau selama ini !, Huh!"  
Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Haru mendengar pertengkaran mereka, dan kali ini Haru berteriak di depan mereka, "Bohong!"  
Semua terkejut, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun.  
"Haru" ucapnya pelan.  
"Appa jahat!" serunya dan melepaskan anak Anjing dari gendongnya, kemudian Haru berbalik dan lari dari rumah.  
"Haru~ahhh" seru Kyuhyun.  
Haru menangis dan terus berlari.  
"Haru~ahhh!" Teriak Kyuhyun memanggilnya sambil mengejar Haru, bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi Donghae juga Shindong ikut mengejar Haru.  
Haru terus berlari hingga ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Kyuhyun juga yang lain tampak panik melihatnya.  
"Haru~ah"  
"Appa jangan dekat-dekat!, Haru marah sama appa!, juga samchon!, kenapa samchon bilang Haru bukan anak appa!, tapi anak samchon!"  
"Haru~ah, jangan seperti itu. Jangan marah ,eoh" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah, tapi samchon benar-benar appa kandung Haru"  
"Samchon bohong!, Haru bukan anak samchon!, Haru anak appa!" teriaknya.  
Tin…tin…  
Terdengar suara klakson dari sebuah Bis yang mengarah pada Haru.

Sungmin baru saja pulang ke rumah, dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ponselnya berbunyi saat terdengar pemberitahuan dari Line. Sungmin merogoh saku bajunya dan melihat pemberitahuan apa yang dikirim padanya. Sungmin membuka sebuah Video yang sedang marak di Youtube.  
Sungmin sangat terkejut saat menonton video itu dan mendengarkan apa yang dipertengkarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.  
Sungmin beranjak dari kasur, lalu segera ke luar kamar dan pergi menemui Teukie yang baru saja pulang , karena Teukie ingin menemui Hyorin yang ternyata pulang lebih dulu tanpa pamit karena kecewa padanya.  
"Hyeong" panggil Sungmin .  
Teukie menghentikan langkahnya saat Sungmin memanggilnya.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Apa-apaan ini?!, hyeong!, coba kau lihat video ini!, Donghae anak kesayanganmu itu berkelahi di tempat umum!" Sungmin memperlihatkan video yang dikirim oleh nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, dan video itu sudah tersebar di Youtube, kepada Teukie.

Tbc


	32. Chapter 32

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 32

*Sebelumnya*

Sungmin baru saja pulang ke rumah, dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ponselnya berbunyi saat terdengar pemberitahuan dari Line. Sungmin merogoh saku bajunya dan melihat pemberitahuan apa yang dikirim padanya. Sungmin membuka sebuah Video yang sedang marak di Youtube.  
Sungmin sangat terkejut saat menonton video itu dan mendengarkan apa yang dipertengkarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.  
Sungmin beranjak dari kasur, lalu segera ke luar kamar dan pergi menemui Teukie yang baru saja pulang , karena Teukie ingin menemui Hyorin yang ternyata pulang lebih dulu tanpa pamit karena kecewa padanya.  
"Hyeong" panggil Sungmin .  
Teukie menghentikan langkahnya saat Sungmin memanggilnya.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Apa-apaan ini?!, hyeong!, coba kau lihat video ini!, Donghae anak kesayanganmu itu berkelahi di tempat umum!" Sungmin memperlihatkan video yang dikirim oleh nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, dan video itu sudah tersebar di Youtube, kepada Teukie.

*Selanjutnya*

Teukie memegang ponsel milik Sungmin, dan memutar video yang ditunjukkan Sungmin padanya. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh Donghae didepan umum.  
"LEE DONGHAE!" seru Eunhyuk , hingga Donghae terkejut ,lalu berdiri dan saat tiba di depan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tinjunya, hingga Donghae terjatuh.  
"Apa-apaan kau Hyukjae?!"  
"Itu tidak seberapa dibanding apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Ji Won!, Haru! juga dongsaengmu sendiri!"  
Donghae beranjak, dan ia menyeka sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya?!" tanyanya santai dan menatap sinis Eunhyuk.  
"Aku tidak menyangka!, seorang Lee Donghae yang kukenal!, tidaklah seperti yang aku pikirkan!, Kau adalah seorang B*#&amp;#%#!"  
"Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa!, jangan ikut campur masalahku!"  
"Huh!, sebenarnya aku malas ikut campur masalah ini!, tapi aku mengenalmu sebagai sahabatku!, aku tidak ingin jika kau egois dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu!"  
"Untuk apa?!, semua sudah terjadi!, dan…aku tidak akan mengakuinya!"  
"Brengsek! Kau Lee Donghae!"  
Bug…Eunhyuk kembali melayangkan tinjunya, dan Donghae tidak terima dengan perlakukan Eunhyuk padanya, hingga ia membalas Eunhyuk. Manajer Cafe datang dan melerai mereka bersama dua orang pelayan Cafe.  
"Awas saja Kau!, suatu saat kau akan menerima balasannya!, dan mulai saat ini!, aku tidak memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu!"  
Teukie sangat terkejut hingga tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang tangga.  
"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan Donghae, hyeong!, setelah melihat video itu!, apa kau masih bangga padanya?!"kesal Sungmin.  
"Kenapa Donghae bisa berkelahi dengan sahabatnya sendiri?!, dan kenapa namja itu menyalahkan Donghae?, apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?!" tanyanya bingung.  
"Apa jangan-jangan kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat kalian mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah, ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" duga Sungmin.

Haru sangat shock hingga hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, Donghae ingin berlari menyelamatkan Haru, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun berlari lebih dulu untuk menyelamatkan Haru. Donghae terdiam, ketika Kyuhyun menolong Haru.  
"Kyuhyun lebih berhak menjadi appa bagi Haru, dibandingkan kau!, Lee Donghae!" sindir Shindong.  
Kyuhyun langsung berlutut dan memeluk Haru erat saat Bis itu semakin dekat mengarah ke Haru, hampir saja Sopir itu menabrak Kyuhyun dan Haru, jika ia terlambat sedikit saja untuk mengerem Bis yang dikendarainya.  
"Apa kalian ingin mati!, Huh!" Sopir menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela Bis dan membentak Kyuhyun dan Haru.  
Kyuhyun segera bangkit, lalu menggendong Haru, walau rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahannya. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, lalu ia sedikit membungkuk pada Sopir itu untuk meminta maaf.  
"Mianhe" ucapnya.  
"Lain kali!, kalau kalian bermain-main!, jangan ditengah jalan!, Bodoh!" umpatnya.  
"Ne, cheongmal mianhe" sesal Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian sopir itu kembali mengendarai Bisnya, baru saja sang sopir mengemudikan Bis, salah satu penumpang justru meminta Sopir untuk berhenti dan ia turun dari Bis setelah melihat Kyuhyun.  
"Saya turun disini saja" ucapnya.  
"Tapi Haltenya masih di depan lagi"  
"Tidak apa-apa" sahutnya, lalu segera turun.  
Kyuhyun menurunkan Haru dari gendonganya, tubuh Haru masih bergetar karena ketakutan saat dirinya hampir tertabrak.  
"Haru~ah, lain kali jangan lari seperti tadi ya" ucap Kyuhyun yang berlutut sambil menyeka air mata Haru yang masih mengalir.  
"Appa~~" tangis Haru kembali pecah saat Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya.  
"Anak appa tidak boleh menangis"  
"Haru anak appa kan?" tanyanya sesenggukkan.  
Kyuhyun diam, dan ia tersenyum pada Haru dibalik rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya.  
"Appa!, Haru anak appa kan?!" tanyanya lagi.  
"Kita pulang ya" ajaknya, sambil beranjak, namun baru saja berdiri pandangan Kyuhyun semakin kabur hingga dirinya oleng.  
"Kyu!, kau kenapa?" tanya Shindong cemas.  
"Appa"  
"Lee Kyuhyun!" panggil Kang Yoochun yang baru saja turun dari Bis dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menghampirinya.  
Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah, hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pun rebah tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Appa!" teriak Haru  
"Kyuhyun!" Panik mereka.  
Donghae sama paniknya dengan yang lain, ketika Donghae ingin membantu Kyuhyun, Shindong mendorongnya agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun.  
"Jangan kau sentuh Kyuhyun!, kau tidak pantas menolongnya!" ucap Shindong yang begitu membenci Donghae.  
Haru menatap Donghae tajam dan penuh kebencian. Donghae jadi terdiam, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.  
"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kang Yoochun cemas.  
"Sebaiknya kita segera bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit" sahut Shindong.  
"Ne, rumah sakit Inha saja, karena Hyeong dari sahabat Kyuhyun bekerja disana" saran Kang Yoochun.  
"Ne" sahut Shindong setuju.  
Kang Yoochun segera memberhentikan Taksi yang melintas, Haru menangis sesenggukkan saat Shindong menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, sedangkan Donghae sangat shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi saat Haru menatapnya sinis penuh kebencian.  
Ketika Taksi berhenti, Shindong segera memasukkan Kyuhyun di kursi belakang, diikuti dirinya juga Haru, sedangkan Kang Yoochun duduk di depan. Donghae menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan diperbolehkan Shindong pergi ke rumah sakit bersama mereka, setelah Taksi yang ditumpangi Shindong pergi membawa Kyuhyun, tidak berapa lama Donghae mengikuti mereka menggunakan Taksi yang lain.

Changmin baru saja pulang dari Kampus, setelah seharian dirinya berada di Kampus untuk Kuliah, ujian, Presentasi dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Changmin masuk ke dalam Mobil, sebelum mengendarainya, Changmin menghubungi Yoochun, karena Changmin belum menerima kabar darinya mengenai Kyuhyun. Cukup lama Changmin menunggu, Yoochun pun menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne?"  
"Hyeong!, apa Kyuhyun sudah Kemoterapi tadi?"tanyanya berharap.  
"Mian Changmin~ah, hyeong baru sempat memberitahumu, hari ini Kyuhyun tidak datang untuk Kemo" sahut Yoochun.  
"Mwo?!, kenapa hyeong?!, apa Kyuhyun ingkar janji lagi?!"tanyanya.  
"Sepertinya begitu, Changmin"  
"Ish!, mau sampai kapan dia menahan penyakit itu?!, dasar keras kepala!, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan hyeong!, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus segera berobat!"  
"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"  
"Aku akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang tua Kyuhyun!"  
"Mwo?, tapi kau kan sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menyimpan rahasia ini dari mereka?"  
"Aku tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun marah padaku!, yang aku lakukan ini demi kebaikannya juga hyeong!"  
"Nde, lakukanlah jika memang itu yang terbaik" setuju Yoochun.  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Changmin.  
Setelah menutup pembicaraannya, Changmin bergegas menuju rumah Teukie.

"Haraboji!" panggil Kyuhyun yang kembali datang menemuinya.  
"Kyuhyun?, kenapa kau kemari?, ini bukan tempatmu" sahut Heechul.  
"Kenapa haraboji mengusirku?" tanyanya sedih.  
"Bukankah haraboji sudah katakan padamu, bahwa ini bukan tempatmu, Kyu"  
"Tapi aku sangat merindukan haraboji, aku ingin lebih lama di sini, boleh ya haraboji" pintanya memelas.  
"Appa~~!, ayo bangun!" teriak Haru, hingga Kyuhyun dan Heechul mencari suara Kyuhyun.  
"Kau dengar itu, Kyu?, anak kecil itu memanggilmu" ucap Heechul.  
"Haraboji, bisakah kali ini kita tidak menghiraukan suara anak kecil itu?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena…Donghae hyeong akan menjaganya" sahut Kyuhyun tampak sedih.  
"Apa kau tidak menyayangi anak itu?"  
"Haraboji, ayo kita mancing ikan, aku rindu memancing ikan bersamamu" sahut Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.  
"Tapi, Kyu…"  
"Ayo haraboji" sahutnya sambil menarik tangan Heechul.

"Appa~~!, ayo bangun!, jangan tinggalin Haru!, Haru janji gak nakal lagi" ucapnya sesenggukkan sembari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Kang Yoochun.  
"Kyuhyun menderita Kanker Ginjal" sahut Shindong.  
"Mwo?!, bukankah itu penyakit berbahaya?"  
"Nde, aku takut, jika kondisinya semakin parah" cemas Shindong.  
"Ajussi, apa appa Haru akan meninggal?" Shindong dan Kang Yoochun menatapnya lirih.  
"Ajussi!, appa Haru gak akan meninggalkan?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Cheongmal mianhe Kyu, hyeong benar-benar sangat bersalah padamu" batin Donghae menyesal.  
"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya Kyu?, kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan seperti itu?" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk sangat tidak tenang setelah pertemuannya dengan Donghae juga Haru saat di Kebun Binatang. Eunhyuk mencoba menghubungi Changmin, untuk mengetahui kenapa Donghae bisa bersama Haru, karena menurut Eunhyuk, Changmin pasti mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.  
Tidak berapa lama, Changmin menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne hyeong?"  
"Changmin, hyeong ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"  
"Tanya apa hyeong?"  
"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Haru dan Kyuhyun?, kenapa Donghae bisa bersama Haru?"  
"Mwo?!, bagaimaa bisa?" Changmin rem mendadak, lalu Changmin memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan.  
"Aku juga bingung. Hyeong pikir kau tahu sesuatu antara Kyuhyun dan Haru"  
"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyeong. O iya, aku juga bingung ,kenapa hyeong terdengar sangat terkejut Haru bersama Donghae hyeong?, dan saat di Cafe, hyeong mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Donghae hyeong yang diusir dari rumah, bukan Kyuhyun. Tolong jelaskan padaku hyeong!"  
Eunhyuk menghela napas sejenak, kemudian Eunhyuk pun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Changmin.

"Benarkah seperti itu?, kau pasti salah Sungmin. Aku tahu anakku!, Donghae tidak akan mungkin mencelakakan dongsaengnya sendiri" bela Teukie.  
"Tapi jika memang benar, bagaimana?!"  
"Jika Donghae benar-benar melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun, maka aku akan mengusirnya dari rumah, dan aku mencabut hak waris dari namanya!"  
"Aku pegang kata-katamu hyeong!"  
"Apa yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?!" tanya Hyorin.  
Hyorin menuruni anak tangga, untuk menghampiri mereka. Teukie pun bertanya pada Hyorin yang telah pergi lebih dulu dari Perusahaan dan meninggalkannya.  
"Yeoboe, kenapa kau pulang duluan?, dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Teukie cemas, namun Hyorin tidak ingin menatap Teukie, bahkan Hyorin tidak menyahut pertanyaan Teukie.  
"Sungmin, apa kau sudah menemukan kabar dari Kyuhyun?, apa kau sudah mencarinya?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Aku belum menemukan Kyuhyun, nuna" sahutnya.  
"Yeoboe, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"  
"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?!, apa kau akan peduli! , jika kau tahu apa alasanku pulang lebih dulu, bahkan tidak pamit padamu?!"  
"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku?!"  
"Kenapa kau bilang?!, kau telah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!, bahkan kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?!, dan kau!…apakah tidak ada kata maaf di hatimu untuk memaafkan anak kita sendiri?!"  
"Darimana kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"  
"Kau lihat saja di memo ponselmu!, kau tahu?!, bahkan Kyuhyun sangat peduli padamu!"  
"Memo?"  
"Nde!, jika kau membaca memo itu, kau akan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu!" ketus Hyorin.  
Teukie terdiam, kemudian dirinya merogoh ponselnya yang ditinggalkan Hyorin di ruang kerja Teukie saat di Perusahaan.  
Hyorin pergi meninggalkan Teukie menuju ruang keluarga, sedangkan Sungmin, ia merasa kasihan, namun ia tidak bisa memihak antara Teukie maupun Hyorin.  
Sungmin pergi untuk membiarkan Teukie sendirian. Teukie membaca baris demi baris apa yang dituliskan Kyuhyun untuknya, air mata Teukie mengalir begitu saja. Teukie tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun sangat peduli padanya. Teukie merasa bersalah karena telah berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun saat dirinya berada di Cafe bersama Kliennya. Teukie merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati darah dagingnya sendiri.

Changmin tiba di depan rumah Teukie. Changmin meminta pada pelayan di rumah Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu pagarnya melalui bel rumah Kyuhyun.  
"Ne?"  
"Tolong buka pintunya!, saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada anggota keluarga di rumah ini, karena apa yang akan saya sampaikan sangat penting"  
"Tunggu sebentar"  
"Ne"  
Tidak berapa lama menunggu, pintu pagar terbuka, Changmin bergegas masuk. Salah satu pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.  
"Silahkan masuk"  
"Ne"  
Changmin melangkah masuk ke dalam, pelayan rumahnya memintanya menunggu di ruang tamu, seraya pelayan itu memanggil majikannya.  
Changmin duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu yang tidak ditemukan satu pun foto Kyuhyun, karena yang ada hanya foto keluarga Lee bersama Donghae.  
"Apa karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan!, lantas mereka sangat kecewa padamu, Kyu?. Jika apa yang akan kusampaikan pada mereka, apakah mereka akan tetap menyalahkanmu?" Batin Changmin yang begitu marah pada keluarga Lee.  
Tidak berapa lama, Hyorin dan Sungmin datang menemui Changmin.  
"Bukankah kau teman Sekolah Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyorin yang masih mengenalnya, dan duduk di depan Changmin, begitu pula Sungmin.  
"Nde ajumma, o iya…ajussi kemana ya?" tanyanya.  
"Ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan saya ingin semuanya berkumpul di sini" sahut Changmin.  
"Kenapa?, kenapa tidak disampaikan pada kami saja?" sahut Sungmin .  
"Saya akan mengatakannya jika ajussi juga ada di sini, kalau perlu Donghae hyeong juga"  
"Donghae tidak pulang sejak semalam" sahut Hyorin.  
"Kalau begitu ajussi saja"  
"Baiklah, Sungmin tolong kau panggil Teukie oppa"  
"Ne nuna" sahut Sungmin yang beranjak, kemudian pergi memanggil Teukie yang masih terdiam di anak tangga.  
"Hyeong, ikut denganku sekarang" ucap Sungmin.  
Teukie menyeka air matanya, lalu ia beranjak, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kita"  
"Siapa?"  
"Kau ikut saja hyeong" sahutnya, kemudian Teukie pun ikut Sungmin untuk menemui Changmin.  
Teukie kaget dengan kedatangan Changmin ke rumah mereka. Changmin berdiri sebentar untuk memberi hormat, kemudian ia duduk, setelah Teukie duduk di samping Hyorin.  
"Ada apa kau kemari Changmin?, tumben sekali" ucap Teukie.  
Changmin menatap mata sembab Teukie, walau ada rasa penasaran apa sebabnya Teukie menangis, tapi dirinya membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran itu.  
"Ada yang ingin saya katakan pada ajussi juga ajumma, ini mengenai kejadian yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu"  
" 3 tahun yang lalu?" Sahut Teukie bingung.  
"Nde, saya harap apa yang saya katakan, dapat membuat ajumma juga ajussi mengetahui siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar"  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Gadis kecil yang dulu ajussi dan ajumma pikir adalah anak hasil perbuatan Zina Kyuhyun, bukanlah anak kandung Kyuhyun, melainkan anak kandung Donghae hyeong. Dan seharusnya yang kalian usir dari rumah adalah Donghae hyeong, bukan Kyuhyun!"  
"M…mwo?!" Hyorin dan Teukie sangat shock mendengarnya.  
"Apa yang kukatakan benarkan hyeong?!, dan…apa kau masih ingin memaafkannya?!, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun?!" sindir Sungmin.  
"Tunggu sebentar!, bagaimana bisa Donghae melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun?!"ucap Hyorin seakan tidak percaya.  
"Karena Donghae hyeong tidak mau mengakui gadis kecil yang dirawat dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun saat ini, bahkan Kyuhyun harus hidup dengan Kanker Ginjal yang bersarang ditubuhnya"  
"Mwo?!" sahut mereka semakin terkejut.  
"Kanker Ginjal?!" ucap Teukie.  
Hyorin tampak lemas setelah mendengar perkataan Changmin mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD, namun tidak berapa lama berada di UGD, Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang ICU karena kondisinya memburuk.  
"Mianhe…aku sangat bersalah padamu, Kyu" ucap Donghae dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya saat Siwon mencoba menolong Kyuhyun hanya dari kaca jendela ruang ICU. "Kenapa kau baru menyadari kesalahanmu sekarang?!, kau lihat apa yang terjadi padanya?!, ini semua gara-gara kau Lee Donghae!" ucap Shindong menyalahkan Donghae karena sikapnya pada Kyuhyun juga Haru.  
"Aku pikir kau adalah hyeong yang baik bagi Kyuhyun, tapi aku salah menilaimu!, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu terlalu memujimu saat dirinya cerita padaku apa yang sering terjadi di rumah kalian!, kau tahu!, setiap kali Kyuhyun cerita padaku, dia selalu memujimu!, tapi kenyataannya!, Huh!, kau melampiaskan kesalahan yang kau lakukan padanya!"  
Kini semua menyudutkan Donghae, hingga Donghae tidak bisa membela diri karena ia sadar atas kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukannya.  
Haru masih menangis memanggil Kyuhyun di depan pintu ICU.  
"Appa~" tangisnya.  
Donghae menoleh menatap Haru yang menangis sesenggukkan, Donghae menghampirinya dan berjongkok.  
"Jangan menangis Haru~ah" ucapnya.  
"Haru benci samchon!" teriak Haru dan mendorong Donghae ketika Donghae ingin menenangkan Haru yang menangis karena Kyuhyun.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah" sesal Donghae.  
"Kau lihat!", bahkan anak kandungmu saja sangat membenci dirimu, Lee Donghae!, kau tidak pantas menjadi appa bagi Haru!" ucap Shindong yang berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Mianhe…cheongmal mianhe…" kini air mata Donghae mengalir begitu saja, hatinya sangat sakit karena Haru terlihat sangat membenci dirinya.  
"Samchon jangan dekat-dekat Haru lagi!, samchon gak boleh ke rumah Haru!, Haru benci samchon!" teriaknya.  
Donghae terhenyak mendengarnya, hingga dirinya berlutut meminta maaf di depan Haru.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah, appa salah…appa sangat bersalah pada kalian"  
"Samchon bukan appa ku!" tolaknya keras.  
"Haru~ah" ucap Shindong pelan.  
Shindong dan Kang Yoochun menatap iba pada Haru yang menolak Donghae.

Siwon menatap lirih Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri karena Kyuhyun dalam keadaan koma. Bahkan Kyuhyun bernafas menggunakan masker oksigen, dan Siwon memasang beberapa alat untuk mendeteksi Jantung Kyuhyun.  
Siwon merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel, dan menghubungi Teukie.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya dan Changmin pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee. Hyorin menangis karena menyesali kesalahannya yang telah mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah, begitu pula Teukie.  
"Kalian lihat?!, apa yang terjadi sekarang ini!, karena kalian selalu memanjakan Donghae!, bahkan kalian selalu membedakannya dengan Kyuhyun, hingga kalian tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah!" Sungmin menyalahkan mereka atas yang terjadi saat ini.  
Teukie dan Hyorin hanya bisa diam dalam penyesalan. Ponsel Teukie berbunyi, ia segera menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne?"sahut Teukie saat menjawab telepon dari Siwon.  
"Sebaiknya kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"  
"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit?, apa ada hubungannya dengan Hyorin?"  
"Jika kau memang benar seorang appa bagi Lee Kyuhyun!, sebaiknya kau segera kemari!"  
"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari sofa.  
Hyorin menatap cemas Teukie begitu pula Sungmin, ketika menyebut nama Kyuhyun di depan mereka.  
Tut…Siwon langsung menutup pembicaraan mereka, karena Siwon kecewa pada Teukie.  
"Kyuhyun kenapa hyeong?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit Inha sekarang!"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
Kemudian mereka segera pergi dari rumah, dan meminta sopir untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit.  
Sepanjang perjalanan, Hyorin menangis, sedangkan Teukie mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya saat seseorang menghubunginya, sedangkan Sungmin cukup bingung karena nomornya tidak dikenal. Tapi Sungmin tetap menjawabnya, karena Sungmin berpikir seseorang yang menghubunginya akan menyampaikan hal penting padanya.  
"Yoboseyo"  
"Lee Sungmin, ini aku Ahn Do Kwang"  
"Do Kwang~ah, kau kemana saja?, kenapa baru menghubungiku?, apa kau sibuk sekali di Singapura?, sampai kau lupa padaku!"  
"Mianhe, Diklat ku baru selesai tadi, makanya aku baru bisa menelponmu"  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa" sahutnya.  
"Mianhe, jika aku baru memberitahumu tentang keponakanmu yang bernama Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang kuceritakan padamu adalah Lee Kyuhyun keponakanmu"  
"Mwo?!, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?!"  
"Mianhe, karena saat itu aku tiba-tiba diberi tugas untuk segera ke Singapura. Mianhe…"  
"Ne!" sahut Sungmin terdengar kesal.  
"Aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa saat aku memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, dia mengidap Kanker Ginjal stadium 3″  
"Mwo?! stadium 3?!" sahut Sungmin terkejut.  
"Nde, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah berobat atau belum, karena Kanker yang menyerang tubuhnya bukanlah Kanker jinak, aku khawatir jika kondisinya memburuk"  
Air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saj setelah mendengar penjelasan Do Kwang mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Changmin menerima sms dari Yoochun. Saat membacanya Changmin sangat shock, "Cepat kau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk"  
Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin putar arah dan mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata agar segera tiba di rumah sakit.

Haru duduk bersimpuh di depan ruang ICU untuk berdoa. Haru mengatup kedua tangannya, dan menundukkan wajahnya.  
Donghae, Shindong, juga Kang Yoochun meneteskan air mata saat mendengar do'a Haru untuk Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi Donghae.

"Tuhan, Haru mohon sembuhkan appa. Haru gak punya siapa-siapa lagi kalau appa pergi. Jangan jemput appa, Tuhan. Haru sayang appa. Haru janji akan jadi anak yang baik kalau appa sembuh. Haru gak akan marah-marah lagi. Tuhan…Haru tau, Haru salah. Kalau Tuhan mau jemput appa, jemput juga Haru. Haru mau tinggal dengan appa" Haru menangis disela do'anya.  
"Haru~ah" ucap Shindong lirih  
"Tuhan…dengar Haru kan?!, Haru mohon sembuhkan appa!, jangan biarkan appa pergi dari Haru!" pintanya dalam do'a.  
"Kyu, hyeong mohon sadarlah. Hyeong mohon jangan pergi!, hyeong tidak sanggup melihat Haru menangis. Hyeong janji, tidak akan merebut Haru darimu. Hyeong janji, Kyu" batin Donghae.  
Tidak berapa lama, Siwon ke luar dari ICU untuk menemui Donghae. Siwon terkejut saat membuka pintu, Haru duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan wajah dan mengatup kedua tangannya.  
"Haru~ah, kenapa duduk di sini?" tanya Siwon yang jongkok di depannya.  
"Haraboji, appa Haru sudah bangun?" tanyanya polos.  
Siwon menyeka air mata Haru, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Haru sangat kesal, lalu berdiri, dan Haru memencak kesal karena sangat marah setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon.  
"Tuhan jahat!, kenapa Tuhan gak mau dengerin Haru!"  
"Haru~ah, tidak boleh seperti itu. Haru tidak boleh marah pada Tuhan" Siwon beranjak dan menasehatinya.  
"Haru kesal!, kenapa Tuhan gak dengerin doa Haru untuk appa. Haru cuma minta appa sembuh, Haru gak minta apa-apa lagi" sahutnya dan menangis.  
Siwon meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar kekesalan hati Haru. Siwon lalu menggendong Haru untuk menenangkannya.  
Siwon menepuk punggung Haru pelan, dan membiarkanya menangis sambil memeluk leher Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Siwon.  
"Appa Haru pasti sembuh, Haru harus sabar dan terus berdo'a untuk appa" ucap Siwon.  
Haru tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis.

Changmin, juga keluarga Lee datang secara bersamaan. Mereka bergegas menuju ruang ICU, setelah bertanya dibagian Informasi mengenai pasien bernama Lee Kyuhyun.  
Changmin sangat geram ketika melihat Donghae berdiri di antara Shindong juga Kang Yoochun. Changmin mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil berseru memanggil Donghae, hingga Donghae berbalik.  
"Lee Donghae!"  
Changmin melayangkan tinjunya pada Donghae, hingga Donghae terjatuh , dan lengannya terbentur badan kursi.  
"Dasar Brengsek!, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatku?!, apa kau tidak puas setelah membuatnya diusir dari rumah!, Huh!" Mencak Changmin. Keluarga Lee melihat aksi Changmin, namun mereka terlihat diam dan tidak membela Donghae. Siwon yang menggendong Haru cukup bingung dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Changmin pada Donghae.  
"Ada apa Changmin?, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau memukul Donghae?" tanya Siwon.  
"Hyeong tidak perlu bingung!, Changmin memiliki alasan kenapa ia memukul Donghae!, dan sikap Changmin barusan sangat tepat!" sahut Sungmin dan menatap tajam kearah Donghae.  
"Kau!, appa tidak menyangka kau berbuat hal sekeji itu pada dongsaengmu sendiri!, gara-gara perbuatanmu!, appa dan eomma mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah!"  
Donghae beranjak, lalu berlutut di depan mereka.  
"Mianhe appa…eomma…aku salah…aku menyesal" ucap Donghae.  
"Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengarmu memanggilku eomma!, karena aku sangat menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu Donghae!, dan kau Teukie!, kalian berdua membuatku sangat kecewa!, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua berada di dekat Kyuhyun!, untuk kau Lee Teukie!, aku akan menggugat cerai dirimu!" ucap Hyorin pada mereka.  
"Mwo?!" Teukie sangat terkejut mendengarnya begitu pula yang lain.  
"Eomma…aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semua terjadi karena keegoisanku…aku…aku tidak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini" sesal Donghae.  
"Nuna, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Sungmin.  
Haru memaksa turun dari gendongan Siwon, hingga Siwon menurunkannya. Haru menyeka air matanya, lalu menatap Sungmin juga Hyorin yang baru dilihatnya.  
"Jangan marah-marah, nanti appa Haru sedih. Appa Haru masih tidur" ucapnya.  
Hyorin menatap Haru lekat, lalu dirinya berjalan mendekati Haru. Hyorin berlutut di depan Haru sambil membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.  
"Haru…" ucapnya pelan dan meneteskan air matanya.  
"Ne"  
"Mianhe…halmoni bersalah pada kalian berdua. Mianhe…" ucapnya.  
"Halmoni?"  
"Nde, aku adalah halmonimu Haru, mianhe…halmoni baru menemuimu"  
"Apa dia harabojiku?" tanya Haru dan menunjuk kearah Teukie juga Sungmin.  
Hyorin menoleh, lalu ia mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"Nde, mereka adalah haraboji Haru" sahut Hyorin.  
Haru menoleh kearah jendela ICU, dan memanggil Kyuhyun.  
"Appa…, Haru sudah ketemu haraboji dan halmoni. Appa ayo bangun!"

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kanan Heechul, sesekali ia menoleh setiap kali mendengar suara Haru.  
"Kau dengar Kyu?, anak itu terus memanggilmu" ucap Heechul.  
"Haraboji, jika aku tinggal di sini, dan membiarkan Haru hidup bersama Donghae hyeong, apa aku egois?" tanyanya.  
"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?"  
"Aku lelah haraboji. Aku sangat lelah…aku sangat menyayangi Haru, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Donghae hyeong. Lagipula…Donghae hyeong lebih berhak untuk merawat Haru. Jika aku tidak ada, maka Donghae hyeong akan lebih mudah merebut perhatian Haru"

Tbc


	33. Chapter 33

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 33 *sebelumnya*  
Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kanan Heechul, sesekali ia menoleh setiap kali mendengar suara Haru.  
"Kau dengar Kyu?, anak itu terus memanggilmu" ucap Heechul.  
"Haraboji, jika aku tinggal di sini, dan membiarkan Haru hidup bersama Donghae hyeong, apa aku egois?" tanyanya.  
"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?"  
"Aku lelah haraboji. Aku sangat lelah…aku sangat menyayangi Haru, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Donghae hyeong. Lagipula…Donghae hyeong lebih berhak untuk merawat Haru. Jika aku tidak ada, maka Donghae hyeong akan lebih mudah merebut perhatian Haru"  
*selanjutnya*

Changmin tersenyum sinis kearah Hyorin saat Hyorin terlihat hangat pada Haru.  
"Hahaha!, keluarga ini sangat lucu!, ajumma pikir!, ajumma tidak bersalah dalam masalah ini!" sindir Changmin pada Hyorin.  
"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada istriku?!"  
"Ajussi!, ajumma!, dan terlebih lagi kau! Lee Donghae!, kalian semua bersalah !, Kyuhyun jadi menderita karena kalian!, apakah selama 3 tahun ini kalian memikirkannya?!, bagaimana hidupnya setelah kalian usir?!, apa pernah terbersit rasa bersalah dibenak kalian?!, jika tidak ada kejadian ini?!, kemana saja kalian! Huh!"  
Mereka terdiam saat mendengar kekesalan Changmin, "Aku tidak habis pikir!, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun kalian masih saling menyalahkan!, tidakkah kalian sadar?!, kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, adalah hukuman bagi kalian!"  
Air mata Changmin mengalir dibalik kemarahannya pada keluarga Lee.  
"Bahkan disaat Kyuhyun sakit, ia tidak ingin membebani kalian!, ia tidak ingin melihat ajumma menangis karenanya, dan Kyuhyun takut, jika ajussi dan Donghae hyeong tahu tentang penyakitnya, apakah kalian akan memaafkannya?, Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan kalian!, tapi kalian!"  
"Changmin~ah, ingat jika Kyuhyun melihatmu begitu marah pada keluarganya, Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih dan kecewa padamu. Di sini ada anak kecil yang mendengar pertengkaran ini, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" ucap Kang Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Changmin untuk menenangkannya, dan menatap Haru yang tampak bingung melihat mereka yang bertengkar.  
Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menahan emosinya di depan Haru. Kemudian Changmin menghampiri Haru, setelah Hyorin beranjak dan berdiri di samping Teukie.  
"Haru~ah" ucap Changmin padanya.  
"Ajussi, kapan appa Haru bangun?, apa appa marah sama Haru?, karena tadi Haru marah sama appa?" tanyanya mendongak menatap Changmin.  
Changmin sedikit membungkuk, lalu menggendong Haru, dan mengajaknya berdiri di kaca jendela ruang ICU, "Saat ini appa Haru sedang istirahat, appa Haru hanya lelah, nanti juga pasti bangun dari tidurnya" ucap Changmin.  
Haru melihat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan beberapa alat yang dipasang untuk membantunya bernafas.  
"Tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang dipasang di badan appa?" tanyanya, dan tangan mungil Haru meraba kaca jendela ruang ICU.  
"Alat itu untuk membantu, agar appa Haru bisa bernafas, dan melihat detak Jantungnya normal atau tidak" sahut Changmin.  
"Apa besok appa akan bangun?"  
"Sebaiknya Haru berdo'a, agar appa cepat sadar dan sembuh dari penyakitnya"  
"Tadi Haru sudah doa untuk appa, tapi Tuhan gak mau dengarin doa Haru" sahutnya sedih.  
Changmin menyeka air mata Haru, lalu Haru menatapnya, "Jangan menangis, jika appa Haru melihat Haru menangis, nanti appa bisa sedih. Haru mau?, jika appa Haru sedih?"  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Haru gak mau appa sedih, Haru juga gak mau appa marah" sahutnya.  
"Kalau begitu, Haru harus janji tidak boleh cengeng lagi. Ok?"  
"Mm" angguk Haru pelan.  
Siwon tersenyum sedih melihat Haru yang begitu sayang pada Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh menatap Teukie dan Donghae , lalu Siwon menghampiri mereka.  
"Kalian ke ruanganku sekarang!" ucapnya dingin.  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
Kemudian Teukie dan Donghae pergi bersama Siwon.  
Hyorin terduduk lemas di kursi panjang, dan Sungmin duduk disebelahnya.  
"Mungkin ini adalah jalanNya, agar kalian sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersalah, dan jika Kyuhyun sadar, rubahlah kesalahan kalian itu menjadi buah yang manis baginya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun dan Haru sangat membutuhkan kita, nuna" ucap Sungmin.  
"Apakah Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?, apa Tuhan mau memaafkanku?" sahut Hyorin yang terdengar putus asa.  
"Tuhan pasti akan memaafkanmu nuna, dan aku juga yakin, Kyuhyun sudah memaafkan kalian, karena Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pendendam" ucap Sungmin.  
Hyorin hanya diam, dan ia menangis menyesali semua kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun. ***  
"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie cemas.  
"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku saat aku bertanya padamu tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon "Itu karena aku…"  
"Karena gengsi bukan?!, kenapa kau mengusirnya dari rumah?, dan kau Lee Donghae!, kenapa kau memfitnah dongsaengmu sendiri?!, apa kau begitu membenci Kyuhyun, hingga kau melampiaskan kesalahan yang kau perbuat padanya?!"  
"Appa benar-benar kecewa padamu, Donghae!. Appa selalu membanggakanmu dan selalu membandingkan prestasimu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"  
"Donghae tidak sepenuhnya salah atas masalah ini!, kau juga salah Teukie!, kau salah dalam mendidik anakmu!, kau selalu membandingkan mereka!, dan kau terlalu mementingkan ego mu!, hingga kasih sayang itu terhalang oleh tembok tinggi yang kau buat sendiri. Sekarang kau lihat hasilnya?!, kini Kyuhyun berada di ruang ICU!, dan Donghae menelantarkan anak kandungnya sendiri!, sebaiknya kalian instropeksi diri! sebelum semua terlambat!"  
"Aku tahu aku salah, ajussi. Dulu aku memang membenci Kyuhyun, hingga aku harus melakukan perbuatan itu!, tapi…aku benci padanya, bukan hanya karena Kyuhyun selalu berbuat onar di Sekolah, tapi…karena banyak sekali yang sayang padanya!, appa dan eomma memang sering membandingkan kami, dan selalu membanggakanku daripada Kyuhyun!, tapi meski seperti itu, appa dan eomma tetap peduli padanya!, haraboji!, samchon!, bahkan pelayan di rumah juga sayang padanya!. Apakah appa dan eomma pernah menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku?, bagaimana Kuliahku?, bagaimana pekerjaanku?!, tidak ajussi!, bahkan aku ingin berbagi keluh kesahku, mereka tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu untukku!, aku marah!, karena aku kesal pada mereka!, tapi…aku sadar, Kyuhyun lebih pantas menerima semua itu, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah dendam meski aku sering tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan…Kyuhyun bisa menjadi appa yang baik bagi Haru. Ajussi…aku mohon, tolong Kyuhyun. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya, aku mohon ajussi!, selamatkan Kyuhyun!, meski aku harus mendonorkan organ ditubuhku agar Kyuhyun sembuh, aku akan melakukannya!"  
"Mianhe Donghae~ah, appa tidak tahu jika kau marah pada kami. Appa benar-benar bersalah pada kalian" ucap Teukie.  
"Semua sudah terjadi appa. Aku juga minta maaf, karena kejadian ini semua karena kesalahan dan keegoisanku" sesal Donghae.  
"Jika Kyuhyun tahu kalian menyesal dan mau merubah sikap kalian, Kyuhyun pasti sangat senang melihatnya. Tapi sekarang kondisi Kyuhyun sangat lemah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan sadar dari komanya"  
"Mwo?!"  
"Kyuhyun koma?!" sahut mereka terkejut.  
"Nde, sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke bagian Livernya"  
"Ajussi, tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun, apapun caranya, aku mohon ajussi" pinta Donghae memelas.  
"Nde Siwon, tolong selamatkan anakku" tambah Teukie.  
"Untuk saat ini kami akan melihat perkembangannya dulu, apakah kondisinya memungkinkan untuk melakukan Operasi atau tidak. Jika dilihat dari hasil pemeriksaan, meski dilakukan Operasi kemungkinan berhasilnya 50 % saja"  
"Mwo?!, lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyembuhkanya?" tanya Teukie.  
"Ajussi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sakit apa?, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa koma seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.  
"Kyuhyun menderita Kanker Ginjal stadium akhir , yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun selalu menghindar untuk berobat, hingga kondisinya jadi memburuk seperti ini"  
"Kanker Ginjal stadium akhir?" ucap Teukie seketika lemas setelah mendengarnya.  
"Nde"  
"Apakah Kyuhyun bisa sembuh jika melakukan cangkok Ginjal?, kalau bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, ambil saja Ginjal ku ajussi"  
"Bukannya ajussi tidak mau, tapi…"  
"Tapi apa ajussi?!"  
"Seperti yang ajussi katakan sebelumnya, Operasi itu kemungkinan berhasil hanya 50%" ***  
"Changmin~ah, hyeong titip Haru sebentar, aku ingin membeli makanan untuknya" ucap Shindong.  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Changmin.  
Kemudian Shindong pergi, Haru terlelap di gendongan Changmin. Sedangkan Kang Yoochun menghubungi Tae Hwang mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.  
Hyorin beranjak dari kursi saat melihat Changmin yang menggendong Haru sambil berdiri. Hyorin berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau terlihat lelah, biar ajumma yang menggendong Haru" pinta Hyorin.  
Changmin menatap datar Hyorin tanpa menyahutnya, Sungmin merasa kasihan pada Hyorin, hingga Sungmin angkat bicara, "Aku tahu kau masih kesal pada Hyorin nuna. Aku pun juga sama sepertimu. Tapi, nuna adalah halmoni dari Haru, nuna juga berhak untuk merawat Haru sebagai cucunya"  
Changmin diam tidak menyahut dan hanya menatapnya saja, "Apakah kau tidak ingin memberi kesempatan padanya untuk merawat Haru?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Dia benar Changmin, aku tahu kau masih kecewa, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus bisa memaafkannya, saat ini yang Haru butuhkan adalah keluarganya" tambah Kang Yoochun yang membujuknya.  
Sejenak Changmin berpikir sambil menatap Haru. Changmin luluh karena perkataan Kang Yoochun, gurunya semasa SMA.  
"Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan Haru padanya, saengnim" sahut Changmin.  
Hyorin tampak senang saat mendengarnya, lalu Hyorin mengambil Haru dari gendongan Changmin. Kemudian Hyorin duduk sambil memeluk erat Haru yang terlelap karena lelah setelah menangis.  
Changmin dapat melihat ketulusan saat Hyorin mengelus kepala Haru dengan lembut.  
"Kyu cepatlah sadar, kau harus lihat, sekarang eomma mu sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Haru. Kau pasti bahagia melihatnya Kyu" batin Changmin.  
Teukie dan Donghae berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah berbicara dengan Siwon.  
"Yeoboe" panggil Teukie dan duduk di sampingnya, tapi Hyorin tidak menyahut, bahkan tidak menatapnya.  
"Eomma, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini" sesal Donghae dan berlutut di depan Hyorin.  
"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Kyuhyun!, karena kau yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini!" sahut Hyorin dingin padanya.  
"Dan untuk saat ini, eomma tidak ingin kau berada disekitar Kyuhyun maupun Haru. Sebaiknya kau pergi!, karena eomma tidak ingin melihatmu!"  
"Tapi eomma…"  
"Sebaiknya kau pergi dulu Donghae, jangan memperkeruh keadaan saat ini" ucap Teukie.  
"Ne" sahut Donghae sedih, lalu beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. ***  
Shindong menghubungi Suny yang sedang bekerja di Club malam. Sambil menunggu makanan yang dipesannya. Shindong duduk dekat jendela, ia melihat Donghae masuk ke dalam Taksi.  
"Ne oppa?" terdengar suara Suny menjawab teleponnya.  
"Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Haru ada di rumah sakit"  
"Mwo?!, bagaimana bisa?, apa yang terjadi pada Haru?"  
"Haru baik-baik saja, tapi Kyuhyun sampai saat ini belum sadar, oppa takut jika kondisinya memburuk"  
"Oppa jangan pesimis seperti itu, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti bisa bertahan"  
"Kasihan Haru, sejak tadi dia selalu menangis, oppa takut jika asmanya kambuh" cemasnya.  
"Oppa jangan berpikiran seperti itu, oppa harus yakin semua akan baik-baik saja"  
"Nde Suny~ah."  
"Oppa, aku harus kerja lagi, nanti aku akan menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit"  
"Ne" sahut Shindong.

Donghae merasa putus asa, karena Hyorin begitu kecewa padanya. Donghae pergi ke Club malam dimana Suny bekerja. Donghae memesan tempat biasa, tapi Donghae tidak memesan Ladies untuk menemaninya mabuk. Donghae menghubungi Eunhyuk, walau mereka bertengkar dan memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka, tapi Donghae tetap menghubunginya.

Eunhyuk baru saja mengantar Jieun pulang ke rumahnya, diperjalanan Eunhyuk melihat nama yang tertera saat Donghae menghubunginya. Awalnya Eunhyuk tidak menjawab telepon dari Donghae, tapi Donghae terus menghubunginya, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?!" tanyanya ketus.  
"Eunhyuk~ah…mianhe…hik!"  
"Kau mabuk?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Aku…aku ingin mati saja…hik…"  
"Mwo?!, Hey!, kau pikir jika kau mati, semua masalah akan berakhir begitu saja?!"  
"Aku…aku melakukan…hik…kesalahan yang besar pada mereka…hik…"  
"Kau dimana?!, apa kau di Club malam?!"  
"Hik…nde…"  
"Kau tunggu disana!"  
Eunhyuk segera mengendarai Mobilnya menuju Club malam yang biasa dikunjungi Donghae. ***  
Donghae bermabuk-mabukan seorang diri, tidak berapa lama Eunhyuk datang menemuinya di dalam ruangan VIP.  
Eunhyuk segera merebut botol Wine dari tangannya hingga Donghae terkejut dan menatapnya, lalu tertawa dibalik air matanya yang mengalir. Eunhyuk yakin telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.  
Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?, kenapa kau memesan banyak sekali Wine?, itu bahaya untuk kesehatanmu, Hae!"  
"Apa dengan meminumnya semua, aku bisa segera mati?!" sahutnya .  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!"  
"Eunhyuk~ah, kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini?, kenapa semua harus terjadi karena kesalahanku?…hik.." Donghae meluapkan beban dihatinya pada Eunhyuk.  
"Kenapa aku harus menyakiti mereka!, bahkan anakku sendiri sangat membenciku!"  
"Akhirnya kau sadar, Hae!, kau tahu!, perbuatanmu telah menyakiti mereka!"  
"Jika aku mati, apakah Kyuhyun akan selamat?!, apa Kyuhyun bisa sembuh jika menerima organ tubuhku?…hik…" ucapnya meracau.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun koma karenaku, Hyuk!, semua terjadi karena kesalahanku!…hik…"  
"Mwo?!" ***  
Haru bermimpi, dirinya pergi liburan menyenangkan bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi ke Sea World. Kyuhyun menggandeng erat tangan Haru.  
Haru tampak bahagia sekali, "Appa" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Hari ini Haru senang sekali, karena bisa jalan-jalan dengan appa"  
"Appa juga senang chagi"  
"Appa" panggilnya lagi.  
"Ne?"  
"Haru ingin lihat lumba-lumba"  
"Mm, appa akan ajak Haru bermain dengan lumba-lumba"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ne chagi"  
"Horeeee!" soraknya sambil lompat kegirangan.  
"Appa…liat Haru" seru Haru memanggil Kyuhyun yang melihatnya duduk di atas lumba-lumba tanpa rasa takut.  
"Pegangan yang kuat Haru" sahutnya.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Haru begitu senang saat duduk di atas lumba-lumba, tapi kebahagiaan Haru menjadi sebuah tangisan saat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan padanya dan pergi menjauh.  
"Appa!"  
"Appa mau kemana?"serunya.  
"Haru~ah, appa harus pergi. Haru jaga diri baik-baik, jangan nakal ya"  
"Appa jangan pergi!"  
"Mianhe chagiya"  
"Appa!, Appaaaaaa!" teriaknya dan menangis histeris karena Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Appa!, appa!" igau Haru dalam pelukan Hyorin.  
Hyorin menyeka air mata Haru yang jatuh disudut matanya.  
"Appa jangan tinggalin Haru!, appa!" igau Haru dan menangis.  
Hyorin memeluk erat Haru dan mengecup keningnya, "Appa pasti sadar Haru, nde…Kyuhyun pasti akan segera sadar" gumam Hyorin.  
"Haru sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya?" ucap Kang Yoochun menatap lirih Haru.  
"Kenapa saengnim berkata seperti itu?!, Kyuhyun pasti sembuh!" sahut Changmin tidak terima dengan ucapan Kang Yoochun.  
"Tiba-tiba saja saengnim teringat saat kalian masih SMA, dulu Kyuhyun pernah berkata…"  
~flashback~ "Kyu!, ckckckc!, kau ini selalu saja membuat masalah!, apa kau tidak bosan?!" "Sonsaengnim, sebenarnya sih aku juga bosan. Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, appa dan eomma tidak akan tahu, kalau aku ingin mereka memperhatikanku" "Kenapa kau berkata sepert itu?, bukankah orangtua mu cukup memperhatikanmu?" "Haha!, mungkin iya ,mungkin juga tidak" "Kau aneh Kyu!, kau itu siswa yang cerdas, tapi kau selalu berbuat ulah hanya untuk mendapat perhatian orangtua mu?, minggu lalu kau sengaja menyiram air Toilet pada Young Min sonsaengnim!, 4 hari yang lalu, kau sengaja mengganti sabun wajah Youngja sonsaengnim dengan lem!, kemarin kau mengunci Jinhyuk di kamar mandi!, hari ini kau membuat rok Hanbyeol sonsaengnim robek! besok apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?!, apa kau ingin setiap hari mendapat memo merah dari Kepala Sekolah?!" "Jika itu bisa membuat kedua orangtua ku juga Donghae hyeong peduli, kenapa tidak?!" sahutnya enteng sambil memainkan pulpen milik Kang Yoochun.  
"Kau memang aneh, Kyu!, saengnim bingung menghadapi tingkahmu! " "Mungkin jika aku mati, baru mereka akan menyesal karena mengabaikanku!" "Hust!, jangan berkata seperti itu!" tegur Kang Yoochun. "Kenapa saengnim?!, memangnya aku salah?!" ~flashback end~ "Jadi, Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu semua agar kami memperhatikannya?" ucap Teukie sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Kang Yoochun mengenai tingkah Kyuhyun semasa SMA dulu.  
"Nde, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kalian, hanya saja tindakannya untuk membuat kalian peduli padanya tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya"  
"Kyuhyun sangat berharap kalian selalu menegurnya, karena hanya seperti itu kalian dapat memperhatikannya"  
Teukie dan Hyorin tidak menyangka semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya untuk merebut perhatian mereka , tapi justru mereka tidak peka.  
Mereka terkejut saat melihat Siwon bersama 2 orang perawat berlari menuju ruang ICU. Teukie beranjak dan menghentikan langkah Siwon yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun"  
"Mwo?!" Tbc 


	34. Chapter 34

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 34

*sebelumnya*

Teukie dan Hyorin tidak menyangka semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya untuk merebut perhatian mereka , tapi justru mereka tidak peka.  
Mereka terkejut saat melihat Siwon bersama 2 orang perawat berlari menuju ruang ICU. Teukie beranjak dan menghentikan langkah Siwon yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun"  
"Mwo?!"

*selanjutnya*

"Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun" pinta Teukie.  
"Aku akan berusaha menolongnya" sahut Siwon, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam ICU.  
Haru tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kritis. Karena Haru mengalami demam. Haru terus mengigau memanggil Kyuhyun. Hyorin semakin memeluk erat Haru, saat Hyorin mengusap keringat di keningnya, Hyorin terkejut dan beranjak sambil menggendong Haru.  
"Aigoo!, Haru demam" ucapnya dan membuat mereka cemas.  
"Mwo?!" sahut Sungmin.  
Changmin segera mengambil Haru dari gendongan Hyorin, "Aku akan membawa Haru ke ruang perawatan" ucapnya.  
"Aku ikut" pinta Hyorin.  
"Ne ajumma" sahutnya, kemudian mereka membawa Haru untuk dirawat. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu di depan ruang ICU.

Detak Jantung Kyuhyun berhenti ketika Siwon dan beberapa Perawat masuk. Siwon mencoba memberi pertolongan pada Kyuhyun saat Monitor Jantung Saturasi menampakkan garis datar.  
"Kyu, ajussi mohon bertahanlah" gumamnya sambil memijat Jantung Kyuhyun sebanyak 30 kali untuk Siklus pertama.  
"Kyuhyun!, bertahanlah, kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!"  
Namun Monitor tetap tidak memperlihatkan perubahan, hingga Siwon mencoba memberinya nafas bantuan, kemudian kembali memijat bagian Jantungnya untuk Siklus ke-2  
"Kyu!, jangan pergi!, ajussi mohon!, kau harus bertahan demi anakmu juga keluargamu!"

"Kyu, kau sudah terlalu jauh berjalan dengan haraboji, sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang" ucap Heechul dan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Ani, aku ingin ikut haraboji"  
"Tidak sekarang Kyu"  
"Tapi…"  
"Kembalilah" perintahnya.  
"Aniyo, aku masih ingin di sini" tolaknya.  
"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada anakmu?, apa kau tidak menyayangi Hyorin dan Teukie?"  
"Aku…aku sangat menyayangi mereka, tapi aku ingin lebih lama di sini, aku tidak ingin pulang, haraboji"  
"Kyu, tempatmu bukan di sini"  
"Haraboji, aku ingin tenang di sini. Jika aku siap, aku akan kembali"  
"Tapi, Kyu…"  
"Ku mohon ajussi, aku ingin bersama haraboji saat ini" pintanya memelas.  
"Tapi kau harus janji, kau harus pulang ,karena mereka membutuhkanmu."  
"Ne haraboji" sahutnya tersenyum.

Sudah siklus ke-2 Siwon memberinya CPR, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi, hingga Siwon melakukan Siklus ke-3, dan saat Siwon memijat Jantungnya, kondisi detak Jantung Kyuhyun kembali normal.  
Siwon menghela nafas lega saat Kyuhyun kembali bernafas. Dirinya menatap nanar Kyuhyun, "Apa kau ingin pergi meninggalkan keluargamu?!, apa kau kecewa pada mereka?" batinnya.  
Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, "Kyu, meski kau masih tidak sadarkan diri, ajussi yakin kau mendengar apa yang ajussi katakan padamu" ucapnya  
"Saat ini keluargamu berkumpul karena mencemaskanmu. Mereka menyesal atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu juga Haru. Kau tahu?, sejak kau dibawa kemari, Haru selalu menangis. Haru tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkannya. Jika kau memang menyayangi Haru, ajussi mohon! Kau harus bertahan! Jangan menyerah dengan penyakitmu!, ajussi tahu kau anak yang kuat!"

Yoochun terkejut saat Changmin menggendong Haru dan berlari kearahnya, "Hyeong!" serunya.  
Yoochun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat Hyorin datang bersama Changmin.  
"Tolong Haru, dia demam"  
"Mwo?!"  
"Cepat tolong Haru, hyeong!"  
"Ne" sahut Yoochun, lalu membawa Changmin ikut bersamanya ke ruang inap bagian anak.  
Dua orang perawat segera membantu Yoochun ketika Yoochun memeriksa keadaan Haru. Hyorin tampak cemas saat Yoochun memeriksanya, begitu pula Changmin.  
Salah seorang perawat memasang selang infus pada Haru. Hyorin meneteskan air matanya sewaktu melihat Haru tergeletak di atas ranjang, dan ia sakit karena terlalu lelah menangis dan memikirkan Kyuhyun.  
"Kasihan Haru, dia masih kecil, dia pasti sangat takut jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun" ucapnya.  
"Nde. Bagi Haru, Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Meski mereka bukan appa dan anak kandung, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kyuhyun telah merawat Haru dengan kasih sayang. Hubungan mereka sangat erat, ajumma" sahut Changmin.  
"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun?" tanya Yoochun.  
"Tadi kondisinya menurun, dan saat ini Dokter Siwon berada di ruang ICU untuk menolongnya" sahut Changmin sedih.  
Yoochun memegang pundak Changmin, "Kyuhyun pasti akan segera sadar" ucapnya.  
"Apa anakku bisa sembuh?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Kalau hal itu, hanya Dokter Siwon yang tahu"  
Hyorin menghela nafas berat saat mendengar jawaban Yoochun, "Ajumma harus yakin, Kyuhyun pasti sadar. Sudah banyak yang Kyuhyun lewati bersama Haru. Anda harus percaya pada Kyuhyun, Anda tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendo'akannya"  
"Nde"  
" O iya, bagaimana keadaan Haru?" tanya Changmin  
"Haru hanya demam biasa, sepertinya dia terlalu lelah dan stress, tapi syukurlah demamnya tidak membuat asmanya kambuh" Hyorin dan Changmin terkejut karena mereka mengetahui bahwa Haru memiliki asma.  
"Haru punya penyakit asma?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Nde, saat saya pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun ketika ia pingsan setelah membawa Haru kemari, dari hasil pemeriksaan, Haru memiliki riwayat penyakit asma"  
"Kasihan Haru" ucap Changmin menatap sedih kearah Haru.

"Eunhyuk~ah!, apa…Kyuhyun…mau …hik…memaafkanku?" tanyanya  
"Bukankah kau tahu?!, sejak dulu Kyuhyun sangat sayang dan menghormatimu?, meski kau selalu membuat hidupnya menderita, tapi aku yakin, Kyuhyun akan selalu memaafkanmu" sahut Eunhyuk.  
Suny berjalan berencana menemui salah satu tamunya, tapi dirinya salah masuk ruangan. Suny masuk ke dalam ruang VIP dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada.  
Saat Suny membuka pintu, tanpa melihat lebih dulu siapa tamunya, lalu Suny menutup pintu dan berbalik, Suny terkejut saat Donghae memanggil nama Ha Ji Won .  
"Ji Won~ah"  
Suny berbalik dan menatap Donghae yang terlihat mabuk berat, dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Kau?!, kenapa kau ada di sini?!, seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit!, apa kau tahu?!, namdongsaengmu dirawat?!, ah…aku tidak yakin kau akan peduli padanya!, karena kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri!"  
"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk dan beranjak dari sofa.  
"Kau juga mengenal Kyuhyun?"  
Donghae berdiri sempoyongan dan berjalan menghampiri Suny.  
Donghae kemudian berlutut di depannya, ketika Donghae menatap Suny, Donghae berpikir bahwa Suny adalah Ji Won.  
"Ji Won~ah…,mianhe…hik…"  
"Ji Won?" sahut Suny bingung.  
"Aku tahu…hik…kau pasti kecewa padaku…."  
"Kau tahu?, aku sangat mencintaimu…tapi…hik…kau membuatku salah faham…"  
"Kau…hik…kau telah membuatku melakukan kesalahan besar…"  
"Kyuhyun…hik…aku membuat hidupnya menderita…karena kesalahanku…Kyuhyun koma…"  
"Ji Won~ah…kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"  
"Kenapa…hik…kenapa aku yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini!"  
"Haru…bahkan…hik…Haru sangat membenciku!"  
"Kenapa Ji Won~ah!, Kenapa!" teriaknya dan menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Aku menyesal…aku sangat menyesal…maukah kau memaafkanku, Ji Won?" ucapnya tertunduk dan menangis.  
Eunhyuk dan Suny merasa kasihan padanya. Suny dapat melihat ketulusan dari penyesalan yang Donghae ucapkan di depannya, hingga Suny meneteskan air mata karenanya.

Saat Siwon ke luar dari ICU, mereka segera menghampirinya, "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Tambah Teukie.  
"Tadi Kyuhyun sempat berhenti bernafas"  
"Mwo?!" mereka sangat terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kang Yoochun  
"Syukurlah detak Jantungnya kembali normal, tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?!" tanya Teukie  
"Karena pasien yang berada dalam keadaan koma, kemungkinan kondisinya menurun dan berhenti bernafas akan terulang lagi" sahutnya.  
Teukie shock hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah dan terduduk lemas.  
"Kau seorang Dokter ternama!, kau harus bisa menolong Kyuhyun, apapun caranya!" pinta Sungmin.  
"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, dan sebaiknya kalian juga tidak berhenti untuk berdo'a" sahut Siwon.

Eunhyuk membawa Donghae ke Apartemen miliknya. Eunhyuk merebahkan Donghae di kasur miliknya. Jinho mengambilkan pakaian ganti milik Eunhyuk dari lemari pakaiannya, "Ini hyeong, bajunya"Jinho menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Eunhyuk.  
"Ne" sambut Eunhyuk.  
"Jinho~ah, kau bantu hyeong untuk mengganti pakaiannya"  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Jinho.  
Kemudian mereka mengganti pakaian Donghae yang bau Alkohol.  
"Apa dia sahabat hyeong?" tanya Jinho.  
"Nde, dia adalah hyeong Kyuhyun yang kita temui saat di Sokcho"  
"Oh, tapi kenapa hyeong membawanya ke Apartemen kita?"  
"Karena hyeong tidak ingin membuatnya semakin disalahkan oleh keluarganya. Meski hyeong sempat kesal padanya, tapi sepertinya dia mulai berubah dan menyesali perbuatannya. Hyeong sangat berharap, ada sebuah keajaiban, dimana keluarganya mau memaafkannya, begitu pula Haru"  
"Ne hyeong, semoga saja keajaiban itu datang, sebelum terlambat"  
"Nde"

Hyorin duduk di kursi kosong sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Haru. Hyorin meneteskan air mata saat kejadian 3 tahun lalu terlintas dipikirannya. Hyorin dulu bahkan tidak peduli pada Haru. Tapi setelah kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, Hyorin tampak menyesali sikapnya dulu.  
"Appa" igau Haru.  
Hyorin memegang dada Haru untuk membuatnya tenang, seperti yang ia lakukan saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun sakit ketika masih kecil.

Keesokkan harinya, Haru bangun. Ia melihat Hyorin terlelap sambil menggenggam tangannya. Haru menggerakkan tangannya hingga Hyorin terbangun. Hyorin tampak bahagia saat melihat Haru sadar.  
"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Haru" ucapnya dan mengelus puncak kepala Haru.  
"Appa mana?" tanyanya  
"Appa Haru masih tidur"  
"Haru mau ketemu appa" pintanya dan beranjak bangun.  
"Haru masih sakit, nanti kalau Haru sudah sehat, baru halmoni ajak ketemu appa"  
Haru menggelengkan kepala karena menolak, "Haru mau ketemu appa" ucapnya sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.  
"Halmoni tanya Dokter dulu ya, kalau Dokter mengizinkan, halmoni ajak Haru bertemu appa" sahut Hyorin.  
"Mm" angguknya, kemudian Hyorin beranjak dan ke luar untuk mencari Yoochun, lalu meninggalkan Haru sendirian di kamarnya.  
Haru mengambil kesempatan saat Hyorin pergi, Haru melepas selang infusnya dan turun dari ranjang, kemudian Haru berjalan ke luar dan pergi menuju ruang ICU. Haru bingung ia harus menuju kearah mana, Haru pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang tidak diketahuinya.  
Hyorin datang ke ruang inap bersama Yoochun. Saat mereka masuk, Hyorin sangat terkejut karena Haru tidak ada di kamar inap.  
"Kemana Haru pergi?!" cemas Hyorin.  
"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya" sahut Yoochun.  
"Haru pasti pergi mencari Kyuhyun" tebaknya.  
"Nde, sebaiknya kita mencari Haru di sana"  
"Ne"

Teukie menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam ruang ICU, sedangkan Sungmin pergi ke Kantin untuk membeli sarapan untuk mereka. Kang Yoochun ,Shindong dan Changmin pulang semalam.  
Teukie memandangi wajah pucat Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, "Kyu, appa sudah memaafkanmu, mianhe…seharusnya appa yang meminta maaf padamu, karena appa yang salah dan tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Appa sudah membuatmu putus Sekolah dan menghancurkan cita-citamu. Appa salah karena membuatmu bekerja dan merawat anak yang bukan darah dagingmu sendiri. Appa bersalah padamu, Kyu. Appa mohon maafkan appa, cepatlah sadar. Appa merindukan anak bungsu appa" ucapnya dan meneteskan air matanya.  
Tetesan air mata Teukie jatuh mengenai punggung telapak tangan yang digenggamnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu sejenak ia menoleh kebelakang. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu sedih, hingga ia terdiam dan masih menoleh kebelakang.

Haru bingung dan menatap kesekeliling lorong yang asing baginya. Haru tidak bisa membaca setiap tulisan Hangul yang tertera di depan tiap ruangan. Haru putus asa hingga ia berjongkok dan menangis.  
"Appaaaa!" tangisnya pecah karena ia tidak berhasil menemukan ruang ICU.  
"Appaaaa!"

Hyorin dan Yoochun tiba di depan ruang ICU, dan Hyorin hanya melihat Teukie yang menunggu di dalam ruang ICU seorang diri, sedangkan Haru tidak ada.  
"Haru tidak ada di dalam" cemas Hyorin.  
"Mwo?!, jika tidak ada di sini, lalu Haru pergi kemana?"  
Sungmin menghampiri Hyorin juga Yoochun yang baru tiba setelah membeli sarapan.  
"Ada apa nuna?, Haru mana?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Haru hilang, tadi Haru kabur dari ruang inapnya, nuna pikir, Haru ke sini, tapi ternyata tidak ada"  
"Mwo?, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin panik.  
"Ini semua salah nuna, seandainya nuna tidak ke luar dan memenuhi permintaannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, Haru tidak akan mungkin kabur dari kamarnya" sesal Hyorin "Sebaiknya nuna tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari Haru" ucap Sungmin.  
"Aku akan ikut mencari Haru bersama ajussi" tambah Yoochun.  
"Ne, nuna mohon, kau temukan Haru" pinta Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin.  
Kemudian Sungmin dan Yoochun pergi untuk mencari Haru, dan meninggalkan Hyorin menunggu di depan ICU. Tidak berapa lama Sungmin dan Yoochun pergi, Teukie ke luar dan saat ia melihat Hyorin duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis, Teukie pun menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi kirinya.  
"Mianhe" ucapnya.  
Hyorin menoleh menatapnya.  
"Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?, aku tahu, kesalahanku fatal dan kau kecewa padaku"  
"…" Hyorin hanya diam, kemudian ia beranjak dan berdiri di depan kaca jendela ICU untuk melihat Kyuhyun.  
Teukie beranjak dan berdiri di belakangnya, lalu memeluk Hyorin, walau Hyorin ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Teukie semakin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Ku mohon, izinkan aku memelukmu yeoboe. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu!, dan aku yakin, kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Aku mohon, maafkan aku!, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu, juga Kyuhyun. Aku ingin keluarga kita tetap utuh. Aku tidak ingin bercerai darimu yeoboe, aku sangat mencintaimu juga anak-anak kita. Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku." pintanya.  
Hyorin menangis mendengar permintaan Teukie, "Apakah kita belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya?, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?, apakah Kyuhyun mau memaafkan kita?" tanyanya.  
Ternyata Siwon mendengarkan percakapan mereka di depan ICU, "Tidak ada kata terlambat, jika kalian memang benar ingin memperbaiki semua salah paham ini. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan kesempatan itu pada kalian" ucap Siwon, lalu mereka menoleh memandangnya.  
Teukie melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyorin, "Siwon~ssi, apakah Kyuhyun bisa dipindahkan ke ruang VIP?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Kenapa kau ingin memindahkan Kyuhyun dari ICU?" tanyanya.  
"Aku tidak ingin melihat Haru terus menerus menangis karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kasihan Haru, ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun"  
"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, karena semalam detak Jantungnya sempat berhenti. Jika langsung dipindahkan begitu saja, aku khawatir kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, aku akan memindahnya setelah melihat perkembangan selanjutnya, jika kondisinya sudah stabil selama 3 hari, baru akan kupindahkan sesuai dengan keinginanmu" sahut Siwon.  
Hyorin shock mendengar ucapan Siwon, hingga ia hampir rebah namun Teukie menopangnya.  
"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami?!, aku belum meminta maaf padanya, dan kenapa disaat kami menyesal, Kyuhyun tidak juga sadar. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah?!" ucapnya dan menangis.  
"Kenapa kau putus asa seperti itu?!, seharusnya kau optimis dan yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera sadar."  
"Tapi kapan?, 1 hari sudah berlalu, bahkan semalam kondisinya menurun dan Kyuhyun hampir meninggal!, harus berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun koma?!, apa kau tahu? bagaimana perasaanku harus melihatnya terbaring tidak berdaya seperti itu?!, jika bisa, aku ingin mengganti posisinya!, aku ingin Kyuhyun sadar dan bersatu lagi dengan keluarganya juga Haru. Kenapa semua harus terjadi padanya?, kenapa Tuhan menghukum kami seperti ini?!, kenapa Siwon~ah?!, kenapaaaa?!" teriaknya dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Appaaa!" tangis Haru  
Dua orang pengunjung rumah sakit menghampiri Haru yang jongkok dan menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Kenapa kau menangis gadis kecil?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang dan berlesung pipi padanya, ia berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Haru.  
"Haru mau ketemu appa, ajumma" sahutnya sesenggukkan.  
"Memangnya appa mu kemana?" tanya namja kekasih yeoja itu.  
"Appa Haru sakit, tapi Haru gak tau dimana tempatnya"  
"Bagaimana kami bisa membantumu untuk menemui appa mu" ucap yeoja cantik itu menatap Haru sedih.  
"Haru mau ketemu appa!, tolong Haru, ajumma!" pintanya memelas.  
Setelah berkeliling mencari Haru, akhirnya Sungmin dan Yoochun menemukan Haru. Sungmin berseru memanggilnya ketika mendengar suara Haru yang menangis dan melihat Haru bersama dua orang pengunjung rumah sakit berusaha menenangkannya.  
"Haru~ah!" panggil Sungmin.  
Yeoja itu beranjak begitu pula Haru.  
Sungmin bergegas menuju arahnya, kemudian Sungmin memeluk Haru.  
"Kau kemana saja Haru~ah?!, kau tahu kami semua mencemaskanmu?!" ucapnya  
"Haru mau ketemu appa, haraboji!, antarin Haru!, Haru mohon!" pintanya masih terisak-isak.  
"Ne, haraboji akan antar Haru untuk bertemu appa" sahutnya.  
"Gumawo haraboji"  
"Ne, Haru jangan menangis lagi ya"  
"Mm" angguk Haru.

Donghae bangun agak siang, setelah mabuk berat semalam. Donghae beranjak dan duduk di atas kasur milik Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap kesekeliling ruang kamar Eunhyuk, ia bingung karena ia berada di tempat asing.  
Donghar terkejut saat Eunhyuk masuk dan mengantarkannya segelas teh Ginseng, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.  
"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?, apa yang terjadi semalam?"  
"Apa kau lupa?, semalam kau mabuk berat, dan kau terus menerus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun ,Haru juga Suny yang kau pikir adalah Ha Ji Won"  
Donghae mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. Donghae menghela nafas berat setelah kejadian itu terlintas dipikirannya.  
"Mianhe Hyuk~ah" ucapnya.  
"Kau minum dulu teh ini, untuk menghilangkan efek mabuk semalam" Eunhyuk menyodorkan teh itu padanya. Donghae menyambut lalu meminumnya di depan Eunhyuk.  
"Aku senang, sekarang kau berubah. Aku yakin, suatu saat Haru bisa menyayangimu perlahan-lahan"  
Donghae memegang gelas berisi Teh yang telah diminumnya, lalu ia berkata, "Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanyanya.  
"Nde, kau harus yakin Donghae. Aku tahu kau bisa!" Eunhyuk memberinya semangat.  
"Mianhe, saat itu aku memukulmu"  
"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, karena aku memulai pertengkaran itu lebih dulu"  
"Gumawo Hyuk~ah"  
"Kau adalah sahabatku Hae. Meski aku sempat memutuskan persahabatan kita, tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Mm" sahutnya.

Sungmin menggendong Haru untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Hyorin bahagia karena Sungmin berhasil menemukannya.  
"Gumawo Sungmin~ah" ucap Teukie.  
"Haru~ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Hyorin sambil memegang kening Haru untuk memastikan demamnya sudah turun.  
"Mianhe halmoni"  
"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Lain kali jangan mengulanginya ya, halmoni takut kalau Haru pergi"  
"Ne" sahutnya menyesal.  
"Ayo kita lihat appa" ucap Sungmin.  
"Mm" sahut Haru.  
Sungmin menggendong Haru melihatnya dari luar. Air mata Haru menetes karena ia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun.  
" Haru kangen appa" ucapnya.  
Sungmin menyeka air mata Haru,"Bukankah Haru sudah janji pada haraboji agar tidak menangis. Apa Haru tahu?, jika Haru menangis , appa pasti sedih."  
"Tapi Haru kangen appa. Kenapa appa belum bangun?" tanyanya masih menangis.  
"Haru~ah, jika Haru terus menerus menangis, appa tidak akan bangun, karena appa pasti marah jika melihat Haru menangis" ucap Hyorin  
"Kalau Haru gak menangis, appa pasti bangun?"  
"Nde" sahutnya  
"Kalau Haru gak menangis, appa gak tinggalin Haru kan?"  
"Appa tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Haru" ucap Teukie.  
"Tapi…tadi Haru mimpi, appa tinggalin Haru sendirian. Haru takut haraboji"  
Mereka terdiam mendengar perkataan Haru mengenai mimpinya, dan mereka sengaja merahasiakan kejadian semalam dimana Kyuhyun hampir meninggal.

Eunhyuk mengantar Donghae ke rumah sakit Inha untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Donghae membeli roti untuk Haru sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit. Donghae sangat berharap Haru mau menerima pemberiannya.  
"Eunhyuk~ah, apa kau yakin Haru suka roti ini?" tanya Donghae ragu.  
"Kau belum mencobanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Haru akan menolaknya?"  
"Tapi Haru masih marah padaku, Hyuk"  
"Kau bisa menaklukkan Ji Won, apa kau harus menyerah begitu saja saat menghadapi Haru?"  
"Kau benar Hyuk, aku pasti bisa, walau aku harus bersabar menghadapinya"  
"Itu baru sahabat yang kukenal"  
"Gumawo"  
"Ne"

Haru duduk di sebelah Teukie. Sejak sadar sampai menjelang siang, Haru belum makan apa-apa, bahkan ia menolak makanan yang Sungmin beli untuknya.  
Hyorin pergi bersama Sungmin untuk membeli pakaian untuk Haru.  
"Haru~ah, sejak tadi kau belum makan. Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" ucap Teukie  
"Haru gak lapar haraboji. Haru mau makan, kalau appa sudah bangun" sahutnya.  
"Haru~ah"  
Teukie dan Haru menoleh ketika Donghae datang bersama Eunhyuk, dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
"Kau darimana? kenapa baru datang?" tanya Teukie.  
"Aku dari rumah Eunhyuk, appa" sahutnya.  
Teukie terkejut saat menatap Eunhyuk, karena Teukie mengingat video dimana Donghae berkelahi dengannya.  
"Bukankah kau yang bertengkar dengan Donghae?"  
Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkejut, Donghae bingung bagaimana Teukie tahu bahwa mereka pernah bertengkar.  
"Ap…appa tahu darimana kami pernah bertengkar?"  
"Dari video yang dikirimkan seseorang pada Sungmin"  
"Mian ajussi, tapi kami bertengkar saat itu hanya salah paham biasa"  
"Oh, tapi kenapa kau menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat pertengkaran itu?"  
"Oh, tidak apa-apa ajussi. Aku hanya salah paham saja pada Donghae" bohongnya.  
"Begitu rupanya"  
"Nde ajussi"  
"Appa, apa Haru sudah makan?"  
"Sejak tadi Haru menolak untuk makan" sahut Teukie menatap sedih Haru.  
Donghae berlutut di depan Haru sambil mengeluarkan roti yang ia beli dari tas yang dipegangnya, lalu memberikannya pada Haru.  
"Haru~ah, ayo makan dulu" ucap Donghae dan memberikan roti padanya. Awalnya Haru menerima roti itu dan membuat Donghae tersenyum, namun senyum Donghae redup ketika Haru membuang roti pemberiannya ke lantai.  
"Kenapa dibuang?"  
"Haru gak suka roti itu!, Haru gak suka samchon!, gara-gara samchon!, appa ada di kamar itu!" tunjuk Haru pada ruang ICU di depannya.  
Donghae terhenyak karena Haru masih menyalahkannya. Donghae mencoba untuk memegang pundak Haru, tapi belum sempat Donghae melakukannya, Haru mendorong Donghae hingga Donghae terduduk.  
"Haru gak mau liat samchon!, samchon jahat!" teriak Haru padanya.  
"Mianhe…cheongmal mianhe, apa yang harus appa lakukan, agar Haru mau memaafkan appa?" tanya Donghae dan meneteskan air mata di depannya, tapi Haru hanya menatapnya sinis.  
"Appa tahu, appa berbuat kesalahan besar pada kalian. Appa mohon, maafkan appa"pintanya.  
"Samchon bukan appa ku!, Haru gak mau maafin samchon!" tolaknya.  
"Appa mohon, maafkan appa, Haru!" Donghae berlutut di depan Haru dan menangis, tapi Haru tetap menatapnya sinis.

3 hari telah berlalu, tapi hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun telah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU, ke ruang VIP, tapi karena Kanker Ginjal yang dideritanya, membuat urinnya tidak lancar, hingga Dokter meminta perawat untuk memasang _furosemid_ juga  
_Cateter urin _karena Kyuhyun harus cuci darah.  
Haru masih belum diperbolehkan masuk oleh Siwon ke ruang inap Kyuhyun, karena Siwon khawatir jika Haru sakit karena bakteri di ruang penderita Kanker. Hyorin sering mengajak Haru pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Haru menolak karena ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun.  
Haru masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Donghae, karena Haru masih membencinya, meski demikian Donghae tidak pernah menyerah. Hari ini Donghae datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa boneka Dolphin biru pemberian Kyuhyun untuk Haru. Karena Donghae sengaja pergi ke rumah sewaan dimana Kyuhyun dan Haru tinggal bersama selama 3 tahun hanya untuk mengambil boneka tersebut. Donghae berharap Haru tidak bersedih setelah ia membawakan boneka itu untuknya. Saat Donghae berjalan menuju ruang inap Kyuhyun, langkah kaki Donghae terhenti ketika melihat Haru menangis memohon pada Siwon.  
"Haraboji!, ayo bangunkan appa!" pintanya memelas.  
"Haru harus sabar, appa Haru pasti bangun" sahut Siwon padanya.  
"Kapan?!, appa tidurnya sudah lama!, tapi belum bangun juga"  
"Haru harus sabar" tambah Shindong yang juga sudah datang lebih dulu dibanding Donghae.  
"Haru gak mau sabar!, Haru mau appa bangun sekarang!, Haru mau appa, ajussi!, Haru mau appa!" tangisnya  
"Haru~ah"  
"Haru mohon bangunkan appa ,haraboji!, bangunkan appa!" pintanya memelas dan menarik-narik baju Siwon.  
"Tapi haraboji tidak bisa membangunkan appa Haru"  
"Haraboji jahat!" Kesalnya.  
"Haru tidak boleh seperti itu pada Dokter Siwon" tegur Hyorin.  
"Haru cuma mau appa!, kenapa permintaan Haru gak dikabulkan?!" teriaknya.  
"Haru~ah" ucap Hyorin sedih.  
"Appaaaaaaaa" tangis Haru histeris.  
Hyorin segera mendekap Haru dan memeluknya erat sambil mengelus punggung Haru lembut untuk menenangkannya.  
"Jangan menangis, Haru~ah" ucapnya.  
"Haru mau appa, halmoni!, Haru kangen sama appa!, kenapa appa gak mau bangun?!" tangisnya.  
Donghae terdiam di tempat, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan Haru yang menangis karena Kyuhyun.

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 35

*sebelumnya*

"Appaaaaaaaa" tangis Haru histeris.  
Hyorin segera mendekap Haru dan memeluknya erat sambil mengelus punggung Haru lembut untuk menenangkannya.  
"Jangan menangis, Haru~ah" ucapnya.  
"Haru mau appa, halmoni!, Haru kangen sama appa!, kenapa appa gak mau bangun?!" tangisnya.  
Donghae terdiam di tempat, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan Haru yang menangis karena Kyuhyun.

*selanjutnya*

Changmin datang ke rumah sakit bersama Eunhyuk untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Donghae yang terdiam di tempat karena melihat Haru menangis. Changmin dan Eunhyuk saling menatap sejenak. Donghae tertunduk menatap boneka Dolphin yang dipegangnya, lalu Donghae meletakkan boneka tersebut dan menyandarkannya di dinding. Saat Donghae berbalik, ia baru sadar bahwa Eunhyuk dan Changmin berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
Donghae hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya, lalu ia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya.  
"Donghae~ah" panggil Eunhyuk.  
"Sudahlah hyeong!, biarkan saja dia pergi, jika dia ada disekitar Haru, dirinya hanya akan menambah masalah saja" ucap Changmin masih membencinya.  
"Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae adalah appa kandung Haru. Meski semua orang membencinya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa merubah kenyataan itu"  
"Aku tahu hyeong, tapi yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini adalah Dia!"  
"Donghae sudah berubah Changmin, tidak bisakah kau percaya padanya?"  
"Jika tidak ada kejadian ini!, apakah dia akan berubah hyeong?!, tidakkan?!"  
"Kejadian yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun ada hikmahnya, Changmin. Kau lihat kedua orangtua Kyuhyun yang tampak menyayangi Haru, sebelumnya mereka tidak peduli padanya. Kau lihat Donghae yang berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Jika Kyuhyun sadar, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia karena keluarganya berkumpul bersamanya."  
"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya hyeong!"  
"Appaaa!" Changmin dan Eunhyuk menatap miris Haru yang menangis karena merindukan Kyuhyun.  
Changmin mengambil boneka Dolphin yang diletakkan Donghae dilantai. Kemudian Changmin berjalan menuju Haru, sedangkan Eunhyuk berjalan dibelakangnya.  
"Haru~ah, jangan menangis lagi, jika Haru menangis, Dolphin ini akan ikut sedih " ucap Changmin dan menunjukkan boneka Dolphin yang dipegangnya sambil berjongkok di sampingnya.  
Haru menoleh dan memandangi boneka tersebut, Hyorin melepaskan pelukannya, Haru menyeka air mata lalu meraih boneka Dolphin dan memeluknya erat.  
"Haru kangen appa" ucapnya sesenggukkan.  
"Kalau Haru terus menangis, Dolphin juga appa Haru akan sedih melihat Haru. Apa Haru ingin appa terus menerus tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Changmin, dan Haru menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kalau Haru ingin appa sadar, Haru harus terus berdo'a dan tidak boleh menangis lagi" tambah Eunhyuk.  
Changmin dan Hyorin beranjak, lalu Eunhyuk agak membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Kalau Haru gak nangis, appa pasti akan bangun?" tanyanya penuh harap.  
"Nde, apalagi kalau Haru juga mau makan dan tidak marah-marah lagi pada Donghae samchon, appa Haru pasti akan segera sadar" ucapnya lagi.  
Changmin juga yang lainnya memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kurang yakin akan perkataannya.  
"Ajussi gak bohongkan?"  
"Ajussi tidak bohong pada Haru. Mm…apa Haru sudah makan?"  
"Belum, Haru gak lapar, ajussi" sahutnya.  
Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menggendong Haru, "Bagaimana kalau Haru makan dulu, nanti setelah makan, kita temui appa lagi"  
"Ne" sahut Haru mengiyakan.  
Hyorin, Teukie ,Sungmin juga Shindong terlihat senang karena perkataan Eunhyuk, membuat Haru mau makan dan berhenti menangis.  
"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Teukie.  
"Ne ajussi" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Yeoboe, kau tunggu di sini saja, jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku" ucap Teukie pada Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Donghae berada di balkon seorang diri, dan ia berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas. Tatapan matanya kosong, lalu ia naik ke atas pagar pembatas.

Eunhyuk, Teukie dan Haru pergi menuju Kantin. Teukie dan Eunhyuk bingung saat melihat banyak orang yang berdiri di depan rumah sakit dan memandang ke atas.  
"Kenapa ramai sekali?" ucap Teukie heran.  
"Sepertinya ada yang mencoba bunuh diri, ajussi" duga Eunhyuk.  
"Begitu rupanya"  
"Nde"  
"Sebaiknya kita ke Kantin sekarang, kasihan Haru belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi"  
"Ne ajussi"  
Kemudian mereka ke luar, awalnya mereka tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang mencoba bunuh diri, tapi hati Teukie berkata lain, Teukie menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia berbalik dan memandang ke atas.  
Betapa terkejutnya Teukie saat melihat Donghae yang ia kenali dari pakaiannya, "Donghae?" ucapnya.  
Eunhyuk bingung saat Teukie menyebut nama Donghae dan memandang ke atas. Eunhyuk sama terkejutnya saat melihat Donghae yang berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Teukie, lalu Teukie bergegas lari masuk untuk menghentikan aksi bunuh diri Donghae, dan Eunhyuk berlari mengikuti Teukie sambil menggendong Haru.  
Mereka segera masuk saat pintu Lift terbuka, Haru heran saat menatap wajah cemas mereka.  
"Kenapa gak jadi makan?" tanyanya polos.  
"Kita harus menyelamatkan appa Haru" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Appa?, appa kenapa?" tanyanya  
"Appa Haru tidak apa-apa, tapi kita harus menyelamatkan Donghae samchon" ucap Teukie yang meralat perkataan Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk sadar kalau ia salah bicara didepan Haru.  
"Samchon yang jahat itu?"  
"Haru~ah, sebenarnya Donghae samchon bukanlah orang jahat. Donghae samchon sangat menyayangi Haru juga appa Haru" sahut Eunhyuk.  
"Tapi appa sakit gara-gara samchon jahat"  
"Appa Haru pasti akan sembuh" ucap Teukie meyakinkan Haru.  
"Apa appa Haru bisa sembuh, haraboji?"  
"Nde, Haru harus yakin, appa pasti akan sembuh" sahutnya.  
Pintu lift terbuka, kemudian mereka bergegas masuk ke pintu darurat, dan menuju balkon.  
"Donghae!" seru Teukie.  
"Jangan mendekat appa" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.  
Mereka berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Eunhyuk menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya, dan Teukie mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mendekati Donghae, kemudian ia menarik tangan Donghae, hingga Donghae terjatuh ke lantai, dan membuatnya gagal bunuh diri.  
"Apa kau bodoh?!, ingin mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini?!, Huh!" bentaknya.  
"Nde appa, aku sangat bodoh!, bahkan karena kebodohanku!, aku telah menyakiti mereka!" sahut Donghae.  
"Kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini Hae?!, bukankah kau mengatakan padaku, kau tidak akan menyerah agar Haru bisa memaafkanmu?!, kenapa kau justru berpikir ingin bunuh diri?!"  
"Aku lelah Hyuk!, apa yang telah aku lakukan, tidak bisa membuatnya memaafkanku, Haru sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jika aku pergi dari Dunia ini, Haru bisa hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Hatiku sangat terluka melihatnya terus menangis karena merindukan Kyuhyun " sahutnya dan menatap sedih pada Haru yang juga menatapnya, tapi tatapan Haru sudah berubah padanya, tatapan kebencian itu perlahan-lahan hilang.  
"Haru~ah, lihatlah…kasihan Donghae samchon, ia sangat menyayangi Haru, maukah Haru memaafkan Donghae samchon?" pinta Teukie padanya.  
Haru diam dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Haru, dan berusaha membujuk Haru agar mau memaafkan Donghae, "Haru~ah, appa pasti akan sangat bahagia jika Haru mau memaafkan Donghae samchon"  
"Tapi…"  
"Donghae samchon adalah hyeong kesayangan appa Haru, jika Haru masih marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya, appa pasti akan marah pada Haru"  
"Haru gak mau appa marah" sahutnya dan tertunduk sedih.  
"Maukah Haru memaafkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
Haru mendongak dan memandang Donghae yang sangat berharap padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Haru walau masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Donghae.  
"Benarkah?, benarkah kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
Teukie dan Eunhyuk menatap Haru lekat penuh harap. Haru mengangguk mengiyakan hingga membuat Donghae sangat bahagia, bahkan ia langsung beranjak dan menghampiri Haru lalu memeluknya erat, "Gumawo Haru~ah, gumawo…appa benar-benar bahagia kau mau memaafkanku" ucap Donghae, Haru hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukan Donghae.  
"Appa janji, tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, appa akan menjadi appa yang baik untuk Haru" ucapnya lagi.  
Haru melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Haru memandang Eunhyuk dan menarik ujung bajunya, "Haru lapar, ayo kita makan ajussi" pintanya pada Eunhyuk.  
"Ah…ne, kita makan sekarang" sahutnya.  
Meski Haru sudah memaafkannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Haru belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Donghae.  
Teukie berjalan mendekatinya, dan memegang pundaknya ,"Sabarlah, appa yakin, suatu saat Haru bisa menerimamu sebagai appa nya"  
"Ne, appa" sahutnya, lalu berdiri, kemudian mereka pergi mengikuti Eunhyuk yang menggandeng Haru untuk mengajaknya makan bersama.

Changmin masuk ke dalam ruang ICU untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri di tepi ranjang, dan memandang lekat wajah sahabatnya yang pucat serta tidak berdaya.  
"Kyu, hari ini aku datang lagi untuk menjengukmu. Kau tahu?, aku sangat merindukan sosok sahabat yang sangat dekat denganku?, pribadinya yang keras kepala, usil, suka membuat masalah, cerewet, tapi juga sangat baik. Kau tahu, Kyu? sejak kau koma, hingga hari ini Haru sering menangis, Haru sangat merindukanmu, Kyu."  
"Haru kelihatan kurus karena dia malas makan, juga tidurnya tidak lelap. Meski ajumma sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah bersamanya, tapi Haru selalu menolak, karena dia hanya ingin dekat denganmu"  
"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, apakah jika mereka tahu tentang penyakitmu, ajussi mau memaafkanmu?, apa ajumma akan menangis karenamu?,apa Donghae hyeong akan peduli padamu?"  
"Kau tahu?, mereka sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu. Ajussi sudah memaafkanmu, Kyu. Ajumma memang menangis karena ia merindukanmu, tapi ajumma terlihat menyayanyi Haru, bahkan Donghae hyeong…walau ia sudah berubah, tapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya padamu juga Haru."  
"Hari ini Eunhyuk hyeong berhasil membuat Haru agar mau makan, Kyu. Jika kau tahu, kau pasti senang mendengarnya."  
"Huft…"  
"Kyu…cepatlah sadar, kami semua sangat merindukanmu, Kyu"  
"O iya, kemarin Tae Hwang sonsaengnim sudah menikah. Beliau menanyakan kabarmu Kyu. Semua teman SMA kita juga merindukanmu, mereka berdo'a, agar kau cepat sembuh, walau aku tahu…penyakit Kanker akan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Tapi aku yakin, kau kuat dan bisa melawan penyakit yang menyerangmu"  
"Meski kau masih koma, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku"

Do Kwang tiba di rumah sakit Inha, dan ia bergegas menemui Siwon di ruangannya.  
Tok…Tok…  
"Masuk" perintah Siwon.  
Kemudian Do Kwang masuk, ia berjalan menghampirinya. Do Kwang melihat Siwon fokus pada hasil scan dari pasien yang diperiksanya.  
"Apa itu hasil scan dari pasien bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Do Kwang yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Bukan, tapi ini hasil scan dari pasien yeoja yang menderita Kanker Rahim"  
"Oh" sahutnya  
"Duduklah"  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Do Kwang lalu duduk di depannya.  
" O iya, bagaimana hasil Diklatmu?"  
"Diklatnya sangat bagus hyeong, dan ada pengobatan untuk penderita Kanker, namanya Teknik pembekuan yang disebut sebagai _"Pisau Cryosurgery"_ "  
"Aku baru mendengar ada teknik seperti itu"  
"Ne hyeong, _Cryosurgery _adalah teknologi pertama di dunia yang menggunakan teknik pengendalian roket, satu-satunya teknologi yang mempunyai kemampuan ganda yaitu pembekuan dan pemanasan, yang telah disetujui oleh FDA Amerika sebagai sebuah teknologi modern untuk membunuh sel kanker dengan tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi."  
"Jadi, jika kita melakukan teknik itu, apa Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?"  
"Kemungkinan sembuh cukup besar hyeong, meski sel kanker masih akan bersarang ditubuhnya, tapi tidak akan berkembang lagi, itu yang aku tahu, hyeong"  
"Apa sebelumnya di Korea sudah ada yang melakukannya?"  
"Belum hyeong, karena fasilitas di rumah sakit Korea tidak selengkap fasilitas di Amerika dan Eropa"  
"Jadi Kyuhyun harus berobat ke Amerika atau Eropa?"  
"Ne hyeong, tapi sebelum pergi kesana, kondisi Kyuhyun harus lebih fit, karena jika terlalu dipaksakan, aku khawatir Kyuhyun akan semakin drop diperjalanan"  
"Nde, saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun sangat lemah. Kanker yang dideritanya harus membuat ia cuci darah, semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa melakukan pengobatan itu"  
"Ne hyeong, untuk sementara ini, hanya Kemoterapi yang bisa dilakukan"  
"Nde"

Teukie, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Haru duduk bersama. Teukie duduk di antara Teukie dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Donghae duduk di depan Haru.  
"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Haru?" tanya Eunhyuk.  
"Bukankah tadi Haru lapar?, ayo dimakan, nanti keburu dingin" tambah Teukie.  
Haru hanya mengaduk-aduk Ramyun dimangkoknya, Teukie memegang tangan kanan Haru, hingga Haru menoleh memandangnya.  
"Haraboji akan suapin Haru ya" ucapnya.  
Haru hanya diam, lalu Haru menurunkan tangannya, kemudian Teukie menyuapi Haru Ramyun, dan Haru mau memakannya, namun ketika Teukie menyuapinya, air mata Haru kembali jatuh, "Kenapa Haru menangis lagi?" tanyanya.  
"Appa" sahutnya dan menangis.  
Teukie menyeka air matanya, "Appa pasti akan bangun, Haru tidak boleh menangis, jangan buat appa Haru bersedih karena mendengar suara tangis Haru"  
"Kenapa appa lama sekali bangunnya, haraboji?"  
"Haru~ah, appa pasti masih lelah, makanya appa tidurnya lama, appa Haru butuh istirahat" ucap Eunhyuk menenangkannya.  
"Tapi kenapa lama?, apa appa gak sayang Haru lagi?"  
"Appa sangat sayang pada Haru, tapi saat ini, appa butuh istirahat yang banyak" tambah Teukie.  
"Haru~ah, jangan menangis lagi ya" pinta Donghae.  
Haru hanya menatapnya, lalu Haru tertunduk sedih.  
"Haru harus menghabiskan makanannya agar tidak sakit lagi" ucap Teukie.  
"Apa Haru ingin pesan makanan yang lain atau Haru mau Es Krim?" tawar Donghae.  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia mendongak, "Haru mau pulang, Haru ingin ambil burung kertas untuk appa"  
"Burung kertas?" tanya Donghae bingung.  
"Mm…,kata sonsaengnim, kalau Haru buat burung kertas yang banyak, apa yang Haru mau dikabulkan Tuhan, tapi Haru cuma punya satu, dikasih Eungie sonsaengnim"  
"Bagaimana kalau appa buatkan Haru burung kertas yang banyak" tawar Donghae.  
"Samchon!, bukan appa" sahutnya  
"Ah…ne, mianhe…samchon lupa" sahut Donghae lesu.  
"Haru~ah, ajussi akan bantu samchon untuk membuat burung kertas yang banyak, tapi Haru harus janji, tidak boleh menangis lagi" tambah Eunhyuk.  
"Ne, Haru janji, tapi ajussi dan samchon gak bohongkan?"  
"Samchon tidak akan berbohong pada Haru" sahut Donghae.  
"Gumawo samchon" ucap Haru.  
Mereka cukup senang karena Haru terlihat bahagia.

1 minggu sudah berlalu, kini hubungan Donghae dan Haru berjalan cukup baik, Haru juga sudah mau tinggal di rumah mewah mereka dan tidur bersama Hyorin dan Teukie.  
Teukie, Hyorin, Donghae, Sungmin bahkan Eunhyuk,Changmin dan Shindong ikut membuat burung kertas untuk menyenangkan Haru. Karena hal itu, Haru sudah jarang menangis lagi, kecuali saat Haru tidur, karena Haru sering mengigau memimpikan Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terbangun dan menangis.  
Hari ini Donghae mengajak Haru membeli pakaian baru untuknya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar, Donghae menggandeng tangan Haru erat, "Samchon" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Kalau sudah beli baju, kita ke rumah sakitkan?" tanyanya.  
"Mm, setelah kita membeli pakaian untuk Haru, kita langsung ke rumah sakit" sahut Donghae.  
"Haru…ingin kasih tau appa, kalau burung kertasnya sudah banyak" sahutnya.  
"Haru…apakah Haru juga sayang samchon?" tanyanya.  
Haru mendongak memandangnya dalam diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk hingga membuat Donghae tersenyum.  
"Mm"  
"Benarkah?, Haru juga sayang sama samchon?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya bahwa Haru mulai sayang padanya.  
"Nde, tapi sedikit" sahutnya dan menunjukkan ujung kuku jari kelingkingnya.  
" Kenapa cuma sedikit?"  
"Karena untuk appa yang paling banyak sayangnya" sahut Haru.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya lesu.  
"Samchon, ayo kita kesana" ajak Haru dan menarik tangan Donghae menuju sebuah Toko pakaian, dan Haru tertarik pada sebuah Syal berwarna biru putih yang melingkar di leher patung pakaian. "Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Haru mau ini" tunjuknya pada Syal warna kesukaan Kyuhyun.  
"Haru ingin Syal ini?"  
"Mm, Haru mau kasih Syal itu untuk appa, biar appa gak kedinginan" sahutnya.  
"Baiklah" ucapnya sembari menghela nafas berat, karena Haru selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun bukan dirinya.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai yeoja yang datang menghampirinya.  
"Saya ingin Syal ini" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne"  
"Tapi saya titip sebentar, karena saya harus mencari pakaian untuk anak saya dulu"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Donghae mengajak Haru melihat-lihat pakaian baru untuknya.  
"Haru~ah, lihat!, apa Haru suka?" tanya Donghae yang memperlihatkan sebuah dress biru motif bunga-bunga dan terdapat pita dibagian belakangnya.  
"Haru gak suka, Haru mau celana ini aja" sahutnya dan memegang sebuah celana jeans hitam panjang.  
"Celana lagi?, Haru kan yeoja, jadi lebih cantik kalau Haru memakai dress seperti ini"  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya karena menolak saran Donghae, "Haru mau celana ini aja" sahutnya tegas.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Donghae mengalah.

Hyorin datang untuk menyeka tubuh Kyuhyun seperti biasa dengan perlahan-lahan.  
"Kyu, apa kau tidak sayang pada eomma?"  
"Sudah 10 hari berlalu, tapi kau belum sadar juga"  
"Kata Dokter Siwon dan Do Kwang, kau masih bisa disembuhkan Kyu. Kami sangat berharap kemungkinan sembuh untukmu, chagi"  
" Jika kau melihat Haru, kau pasti sangat bangga padanya. Haru sudah memaafkan Donghae, dan ia sudah jarang menangis lagi"  
"Haru sangat sayang padamu chagi, bahkan Haru berusaha membuat burung kertas agar kau bisa sembuh. Kau harus sadar, Haru sangat membutuhkanmu" ucapnya sambil menyeka bagian kaki kiri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang menjadi fasilitas disetiap Taman kota , ia pergi bersama Do Kwang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sungmin melamun memikirkan Kyuhyun, dan Do Kwang baru saja kembali setelah membeli Kopi untuknya juga Sungmin.  
"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sungmin?" pertanyaan Do Kwang membuyarkan lamunannya dengan menyodorkan segelas Kopi hangat padanya.  
"Do Kwang~ah, apa…Kyuhyun benar bisa sembuh jika melakukan pengobatan yang kau beritahu padaku beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Sungmin dan menyambut pemberian Do Kwang.  
" Kenapa kau terdengar ragu?, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sisi kiri Sungmin.  
"Bukannya aku tidak percaya, hanya saja…kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun. Hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun belum sadar, apa kemungkinan sembuh itu ada untuknya?"  
"Kenapa kau jadi putus asa seperti ini, Sungmin?, kau harus percaya, bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan keajaibannya pada Kyuhyun. Kau harus yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan sembuh"  
"Jika keajaiban itu tidak terjadi, da Kyuhyun meninggal, bagaimana?!, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat kesedihan dalam keluargaku, terlebih lagi Haru. Kau tahu!, Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi Haru, jika Kyuhyun pergi, bagaimana dengan Haru?, meski Donghae adalah appa kandungnya, tapi Haru masih belum bisa menerimanya"  
Do Kwang merangkul pundak Sungmin dan memberinya semangat agar tidak menyerah begitu saja pada kenyataan yang nantinya akan terjadi.  
"Kau tidak boleh menyerah!, Kyuhyun saja berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya, tapi kenapa kau yang justru tidak yakin!, semangatlah Sungmin!, Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan kalian!, jika salah satu dari kalian menyerah begitu saja, kemungkinan Kyuhyun juga tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Kau harus terus berdo'a, percayalah…Kyuhyun pasti bisa melewati ini semua"  
"…" Sungmin hanya diam.  
"Semangatlah!" ucap Do Kwang dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Donghae dan Haru pergi ke rumah sakit sesuai dengan janji yang dikatakannya pada Haru.  
Haru menggendong sebuah toples besar berbahan kaca berisi burung-burung kertas.  
"Haru~ah, biar samchon saja yang bawa" ucap Donghae, tapi Haru menolaknya.  
"Gak mau!, Haru aja yang bawa"  
"Tapi kalau pecah bagaimana?"  
"Haru bawanya pelan-pelan kok"  
"Baiklah, nanti kalau Haru berat bawanya, gantian dengan samchon ya"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian mereka masuk menuju ruang inap Kyuhyun. Haru sangat pelan sekali jalannya karena ia memeluk toples kaca tersebut. Haru terlihat sangat hati-hati agar toples yang dibawanya tidak terjatuh.  
Donghae menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Haru, sejak mengenal Haru, Donghae banyak berubah, ia tidak pernah lagi bermabuk-mabukkan, ia juga terlihat lebih bersabar dan mengalah.  
Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Haru yang menggemaskan menurutnya.  
"Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Kalau appa liat burung ini, apa appa akan bangun?"  
"Haru~ah, appa pasti akan sadar kalau melihat Haru tetap semangat, dan selalu berdo'a untuk appa. Haru tahu!, appa adalah orang yang kuat, Haru harus yakin, appa pasti akan sadar, dan kita semua akan berkumpul bersama"  
"Ne" sahutnya dan tersenyum lebar.  
"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu chagi, appa sangat bahagia jika melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini, walau kau masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai appa kandungmu, tapi jika bisa berada disisimu seperti ini, appa sudah cukup puas. Appa selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu chagi" batin Donghae menatapnya lekat.  
Ruang inap Kyuhyun yang mereka tuju sudah hampir dekat, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika salah seorang pengunjung rumah sakit berlari tergesa-gesa dan menyenggol Haru, hingga toples yang dipeluk Haru terlepas dari pelukannya lalu jatuh ke lantai, dan pecah berkeping-keping.  
"Hey!, kalau jalan hati-hati!" mencak Donghae padanya.  
"Mianhe, saya tidak sengaja" sahutnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Donghae dan Haru.  
Haru terlihat sangat shock hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang burung-burung kertas yang berserakan di lantai diantara pecahan kaca.  
Donghae memunguti burung-burung kertas itu dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu. Air mata Haru mengalir saat memandangi Donghae yang memunguti burung-burung kertas untuknya.  
"Haru tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae cemas saat melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

Hyorin sangat shock saat kondisi Kyuhyun mulai menurun. Hyorin bergegas memencet tombol darurat yang tersemat di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, eomma mohon…jangan pergi, jangan menyerah Kyu…eomma mohon" Hyorin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Haru~ah" ucap Donghae yang berlutut di depannya dan menyeka air mata Haru.  
"Appa…appa…Haru takut appa pergi" tangisnya, Donghae segera mendekap Haru dalam pelukannya.  
"Appa tidak akan pergi chagi, appa tidak akan meninggalkan Haru, appa pasti sadar" ucap Donghae menenangkannya.

Teukie berada di Perusahaan untuk memeriksa file dari beberapa klien yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Perusahaannya. Ketika Teukie mengambil salah satu file, secara tidak sengaja Teukie menyenggol gelas hingga terjatuh dan pecah.  
Teukie memandang lekat pecahan gelas tersebut, pikirannya tidak tenang dan tertuju pada Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu…apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" gumamnya.

TBC

terima kasih untuk komen kalian semua. Mian , gak bisa balas satu persatu


	36. Chapter 36

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 36

*Sebelumnya*

Teukie berada di Perusahaan untuk memeriksa file dari beberapa klien yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Perusahaannya. Ketika Teukie mengambil salah satu file, secara tidak sengaja Teukie menyenggol gelas hingga terjatuh dan pecah.  
Teukie memandang lekat pecahan gelas tersebut, pikirannya tidak tenang dan tertuju pada Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu…apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" gumamnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Aniyo, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja" Teukie berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.  
"Sebaiknya aku fokus pada pekerjaanku" gumamnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi baru sesaat , Teukie membiarkan pekerjaannya berserakan, kemudian Teukie menghubungi Hyorin untuk memastikan hatinya yang masih belum tenang.  
Ponsel Hyorin sama sekali tidak dijawab, hingga Teukie menghubungi Siwon, tapi juga tidak dijawab, Teukie semakin khawatir hingga ia beranjak, lalu segera meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun, aku mohon Siwon!, selamatkan Kyuhyun" Hyorin mengatup kedua tangannya dan memohon pada Siwon.  
"Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar saja" sahut Siwon.  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu Hyorin ke luar kamar inap Kyuhyun. Hyorin duduk dan mengatup kedua tangannya sambil berdo'a.  
"Tuhan, aku mohon!, jangan renggut nyawa anakku!, aku mohon berikan kesempatan padanya untuk hidup!, aku mohon!" gumamnya.

"Appa!" tangis Haru.  
Donghae berusaha menenangkan Haru yang masih menangis dengan menggendongnya, saat seorang perawat berlalu di depannya, Donghae meminta tolong padanya untuk meminjam tempat agar bisa menampung burung-burung kertas tersebut.  
"Hai, tunggu sebentar !" panggil Donghae.  
Perawat itu berbalik, "Ne?"  
"Bisakah kau menolongku?" tanyanya dan menghampirinya.  
"Tolong apa?"  
"Tolong aku untuk menampung burung-burung kertas itu, aku mohon" pintanya  
Perawat tersebut merasa kasihan pada Donghae, lalu ia menyetujui permintaan Donghae.  
"Ne, tunggu sebentar, saya akan pinjamkan tempat untuk menampungnya"  
"Cheongmal gumawo"  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu bergegas pergi untuk mengambil tempat.  
"Haru~ah, jangan menangis lagi ya, onnie itu akan meminjamkan tempat untuk burung kertas kita" Donghae mengelus punggung Haru agar tenang, tapi Haru tetap menangis sesenggukkan.

Siwon berusaha menolong Kyuhyun, beberapa kali Siwon memijat dada Kyuhyun juga memberinya nafas bantuan, hingga akhirnya detak Jantung Kyuhyun kembali stabil.  
Siwon menghela nafas setelah kondisi Kyuhyun kembali normal.  
"Kenapa kondisimu selalu drop seperti ini, Kyu?. Jika kau terus seperti ini, ajussi takut jika kau tidak bisa bertahan."  
"Apa kau benar-benar marah pada keluargamu, hingga kau tidak ingin sadar, dan berusaha untuk pergi?"

Sungmin dan Do Kwang bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit, setelah Do Kwang menerima telepon dari salah satu perawat yang bertugas membantu Siwon.  
"Nuna!" Hyorin menoleh ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dan menghampiri dirinya, sedangkan Do Kwang segera masuk ke kamar inap Kyuhyun.  
"Sungmin~ah, Kyuhyun…" ucapnya terputus ,lalu ia kembali menangis.  
"Kyuhyun kenapa nuna?!, katakan padaku!"  
"Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun" sahutnya, lalu duduk di sisi kirinya.  
"Mwo?, lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"  
"Aku belum tahu, karena Siwon masih berada di dalam"  
Sungmin tersandar di kursi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.  
"Sungmin~ah, aku takut..aku takut jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kita"  
"…" Sungmin tidak menyahut karena ia masih shock, dan ia memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Hyorin.  
Tidak berapa lama, Donghae datang bersama Haru yang membawa burung-burung kertas dalam sebuah kardus dan dipeluknya.  
Hyorin yang melihat Haru datang, ia segera menyeka air matanya, dan ia meminta Sungmin untuk berbohong di depan Haru.  
"Haru datang, nuna mohon jangan beritahu Haru tentang hal ini" pintanya.  
Sungmin pun menoleh menatap Haru yang semakin dekat kearah mereka.  
"Ne nuna" sahutnya.  
"Halmoni" panggil Haru, Hyorin beranjak, lalu berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Loh, kenapa Haru bawa burung-burung kertas ini?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depannya.  
"Haru mau kasih tahu appa burung-burung ini, kalau appa sudah bangun" sahutnya.  
Hyorin berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Haru, dan memaksa untuk tersenyum, walau hatinya menangis saat mendengar perkataan Haru.  
Donghae memandang lekat ibunya yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan Haru.  
"Ne, jika appa sudah bangun, appa pasti akan senang melihatnya. Karena Haru sudah berusaha membuat burung kertas ini"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
Kemudian Haru berjalan menuju kursi, lalu meletakkan kardus yang dipeluknya di atas kursi.  
"Eomma…,apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?" cemasnya.  
"…" Hyorin tidak menyahut, tapi Donghae tahu, bahwa kekhawatirannya benar, karena melihat air mata Hyorin yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.  
"Eomma…" panggilnya.  
"Donghae~ah…" Hyorin tidak bisa membendung air matanya, Donghae segera mendekap ibunya dalam pelukannya.  
"Kyuhyun pasti kuat eomma. Kyuhyun pasti bisa bertahan" ucapnya pelan.  
Haru bingung ketika melihat Hyorin menangis dipelukan Donghae.  
"Haraboji" panggil Haru.  
"Ne?"  
"Kenapa halmoni menangis?"  
"Oh, halmoni menangis karena bahagia" bohongnya.  
"Bahagia kenapa?"  
"Karena Haru membawa burung-burung ini untuk appa"  
"Hihihi" sahut Haru tertawa kecil dan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya di depan Sungmin.  
"Mianhe Haru~ah, haraboji berbohong padamu" batinnya menatap lekat wajah polos Haru yang terlihat senang.

"Oppa" panggil Suny yang menemuinya di Gereja, karena sejak Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, Shindong sering kali menyempatkan diri pergi ke sana untuk mendo'akan Kyuhyun.  
Shindong menoleh, lalu Suny duduk disampingnya.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.  
"Belum ada perubahan Suny" sahutnya lesu.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Haru?, apa dia masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee?"  
"Nde, sekarang Donghae lebih memperhatikan Haru. Meski oppa masih membencinya, tapi oppa akui, sikap Donghae sekarang lebih baik pada Haru juga Kyuhyun. Saat oppa berkunjung ke rumah sakit kemarin, oppa melihat Donghae menyeka tubuh Kyuhyun, sambil bercerita tentang Haru di depannya. Oppa pikir, sekarang Donghae bisa menjadi hyeong yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Oppa sangat berharap, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya"  
"Ne, semoga do'a kita terkabul oppa. Aku juga berpikir, bahwa Donghae sudah benar-benar berubah dan menyesali perbuatannya. Walau sangat susah untuk memaafkaannya. Tapi aku yakin, Tuhan pun sudah memaafkannya"  
"Suny~ah…"  
"Ne?"  
"Bagaimana jika aku mendonorkan Ginjalku untuk Kyuhyun?"  
"Mwo?!, apa oppa yakin ingin mendonorkan Ginjal oppa?"  
"Nde, jika ini bisa menolong Kyuhyun, oppa rela melakukannya"  
"Apa oppa sudah pikirkan konsekuensi kedepannya?, jika oppa melakukan hal ini?"  
"Nde, oppa sudah memikirkannya Suny"  
"Apa Dokter mengatakan Kyuhyun harus Operasi transplantasi Ginjal?"  
"Aniyo"  
"Lalu kenapa oppa ingin mendonorkan Ginjal oppa, jika Dokter saja tidak mengatakan Kyuhyun harus melakukan transplantasi Ginjal!"  
"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja Suny, jika hal itu terjadi"  
"Oh"  
"Oppa yakin, jika Ji Won masih hidup, Ji Won pasti setuju dengan keinginan oppa"  
"Nde"

"Hana~ah, ayo buruan kita ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu Haru" panggil Changmin yang menunggunya di depan Mobil.  
"Ish!, Hana kan ambil boneka dulu untuk Haru" sahutnya kesal dan manyun setelah menghampiri Changmin sambil menggendong 2 boneka Unicorn putih.  
"Baiklah…samchon minta maaf. Hana jangan marah lagi ya" ucapnya pada Hana sembari mengacak-acak pelan poni Hana.  
"Ish!" dengusnya kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil.  
Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Mobil dan mengemudikannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Inha.

Siwon dan Do Kwang ke luar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun .  
"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyorin cemas.  
Haru terlihat bingung ketika melihat raut wajah cemas Hyorin, Sungmin juga Donghae.  
"Halmoni, appa kenapa?" tanyanya  
"Appa Haru baik-baik saja, tadi haraboji cuma melihat kondisi appa, apakah baik atau tidak" ucap Siwon berbohong di depannya.  
"Oh" sahutnya.  
Hyorin menatap penuh harap pada Siwon agar memberinya kabar baik.  
"Kondisinya sudah stabil" ucap Siwon.  
Mereka menghela nafas lega setelah mendengarnya.  
"Hyorin~ssi, bisakah kau ikut ke ruanganku sekarang?" ucap Siwon.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Aku ikut, ajussi" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Haru bersama Sungmin.  
"Do Kwang~ah, apa benar kondisinya sudah stabil?"tanya Sungmin yang masih terlihat cemas.  
Do Kwang memandang Haru sesaat, lalu menatap Sungmin, "Nde, untuk saat ini"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Siwon hyeong akan menjelaskannya pada keluargamu" sahutnya, lalu Do Kwang pergi meninggalkan mereka.  
Sungmin terduduk lemas setelah mendengar jawaban tidak pasti dari Do Kwang.  
"Haraboji kenapa?" tanya Haru bingung.  
"Tidak apa-apa chagi" sahutnya berbohong.

Teukie sudah tiba di rumah sakit, sambil menuju kamar inap Kyuhyun, ia menghubungi Hyorin, dan Hyorin segera menjawab teleponnya.  
"Yeoboe, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"  
"Aku sedang berada di ruangan Siwon oppa, bisakah kau segera kemari menemui kami?"  
"Ne, aku segera kesana" sahutnya.  
Teukie berlari menuju ruangan Siwon.

"Teukie oppa segera kemari" ucap Hyorin pada Siwon dan Donghae yang menatapnya, setelah mematikan pembicaraannya dengan Teukie.  
"Kebetulan, aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian setelah Teukie datang"  
"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ajussi?, kenapa tidak ajussi katakan sekarang?"  
"Ajussi akan mengatakannya setelah appa mu datang, Hae"

Changmin dan Hana tiba di rumah sakit. Hana terlihat senang karena ia akan bertemu Haru, setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya.  
"Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Haru suka gak ya dengan boneka ini?" tanya Hana ragu.  
"Haru pasti suka, Hana"  
"Mm" angguknya dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

Teukie tiba di depan ruangan Siwon, kemudian ia segera masuk. Mereka menatap Teukie yang datang menemui mereka.  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Duduklah dulu" sahut Siwon, kemudian Donghae beranjak agar Teukie bisa duduk.  
"Bisakah kau segera mengatakannya pada kami?" pinta Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahut Siwon.  
"Saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun sudah kembali stabil, tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?" tanya Teukie semakin khawatir.  
"Tapi…sel kanker sudah semakin menyebar, agar Kyuhyun bisa melakukan Kemoterapi, kami menyarankan agar Kyuhyun melakukan transplantasi Ginjal, aku akan meminta kalian untuk melakukan tes, agar aku bisa memastikan apakah Ginjal kalian cocok untuk Kyuhyun atau tidak"  
"Apakah setelah transplantasi, Kyuhyun akan sembuh?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Aku belum bisa memastikannya, tapi saat ini yang bisa kami lakukan adalah dengan melakukan transplantasi Ginjal, agar pengobatan bisa dilakukan, karena jika dibiarkan, sel Kanker akan menyerang Ginjal yang satunya lagi"  
"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik bagi Kyuhyun, berapapun harganya akan kami bayar" pinta Teukie.  
"Tapi…"  
"Tapi apa lagi?!" tanya Hyorin  
"Jika transplantasi dilakukan, kemungkinan berhasil hanya 40%"  
"Mwo?" sahut mereka terkejut.  
"Bukankah kau katakan pada kami saat itu, jika Operasi dilakukan, kemungkinan berhasil 50%?, lalu kenapa sekarang jadi 40%?!" tanya Teukie  
"Karena seperti yang kukatakan, sel Kanker Kyuhyun sudah semakin menyebar, dan kondisinya sering menurun"  
"Siwon~ah!, aku mohon selamatkan anakku!, meski kemungkinan berhasil hanya 40%, tapi aku yakin, Kyuhyun pasti kuat!" pinta Teukie.  
"Appa benar ajussi, meski harus mendonorkan Ginjalku, aku rela. Asalkan Kyuhyun bisa sembuh" tambah Donghae.  
"Ne, kami akan segera melakukannya, setelah hasil pemeriksaan darah kalian ada yang cocok dengan Kyuhyun." sahut Siwon.

"Haru~ah" panggil Hana.  
Haru menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika Hana datang dan berlari menghampirinya.  
"Hana" sahutnya senang.  
"Ini untukmu"Hana memberikan boneka Unicorn padanya.  
"Bonekanya bagus, gumawo Hana~ah"sahut Haru dan menyambut pemberiannya.  
"Ne, cheonmaneyo" sahut Hana.  
"Ajussi, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin pada Sungmin.  
"Kyuhyun saat ini baik-baik saja" sahutnya.  
"Saat ini?, maksud ajussi?" tanya Changmin bingung.  
"Ajussi juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Do Kwang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"  
"Apa…kondisinya tadi menurun lagi?" tanyanya pelan, dan Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Changmin menghela nafas berat setelah mendengarnya.  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita main ke luar" ajak Hana.  
"Kemana?"  
"Di Taman"  
"Ne, tapi sebentar aja ya"  
"Mm" angguk Hana.  
"Haraboji, Haru mau main di luar dengan Hana" izinnya.  
"Ne, tapi bermainnya hati-hati ya, dan jangan terlalu lama" sahut Sungmin.  
"Ne haraboji" sahut Haru.  
Kemudian Hana dan Haru berlari untuk bermain di Taman rumah sakit.  
"Dimana keluarga Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.  
"Mereka di ruangan Siwon hyeong" "Oh" sahutnya.

Mereka ke luar dari ruangan Siwon dan kembali ke kamar inap Kyuhyun. Setelah memberitahukan pada keluarga Lee, Siwon menghubungi perawat untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke ICU.  
Sungmin dan Changmin bingung saat beberapa perawat masuk ke kamar inap Kyuhyun, lalu ke luar untuk memindahkannya.  
"Mau dibawa kemana keponakanku?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Dokter Siwon memerintahkan kami untuk memindahkan pasien ke ruang ICU" sahut salah seorang perawat berambut sebahu padanya, kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ICU.  
"Bagaimana ini?, jika Haru tahu, Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ICU, Haru akan semakin mencemaskan Kyuhyun"  
"Ne, kasihan Haru" sahut Changmin.

"Haru~ah" panggil Hana pada Haru saat mereka bermain di Taman.  
"Ne?"  
"Ayo kita susun batu-batu ini" ajak Hana.  
"Untuk apa?,memangnya kamu mau buat Gunung ya?"  
"…" Hana menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kata eomma, kalau kita susun batu sampai tinggi, maka permintaan kita akan dikabulkan Tuhan"  
"Kamu gak bohongkan?"  
"Aku gak bohong Haru, ayo kita susun batu ini?" ajak Hana pada Haru.  
Kemudian mereka menyusun batu-batu kecil yang terdapat di tepi semak-semak. Dengan telaten Haru dan Hana menyusunnya. Setelah cukup tinggi, Hana mengajak Haru untuk berdo'a.  
"Ayo kita doa untuk appa mu"  
"Mm"angguk Haru, lalu mereka mengatup kedua tangan mungil mereka.  
"Tuhan, Haru mohon sembuhkan appa. Jangan biarin appa sakit, Haru mau appa bangun. Kalau Tuhan kabulin doa Haru,…Haru janji jadi anak yang baik, apa yang appa minta, Haru turutin. Tuhan…sembuhin appa ya?" Pinta Haru dalam do'a nya.

Tbc


	37. Chapter 37

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 37

*sebelumnya*

"Haru~ah" panggil Hana pada Haru saat mereka bermain di Taman."Ne?""Ayo kita susun batu-batu ini" ajak Hana."Untuk apa?,memangnya kamu mau buat Gunung ya?""…" Hana menggelengkan kepalanya."Kata eomma, kalau kita susun batu sampai tinggi, maka permintaan kita akan dikabulkan Tuhan""Kamu gak bohongkan?""Aku gak bohong Haru, ayo kita susun batuini?" ajak Hana pada mereka menyusun batu-batu kecil yang terdapat di tepi semak-semak. Dengan telaten Haru dan Hana menyusunnya. Setelah cukup tinggi, Hana mengajak Haru untuk berdo'a."Ayo kita doa untuk appa mu""Mm"angguk Haru, lalu mereka mengatup kedua tangan mungil mereka."Tuhan, Haru mohon sembuhkan appa. Jangan biarin appa sakit, Haru mau appa bangun. Kalau Tuhan kabulin doa Haru,…Haru janji jadi anak yang baik, apa yang appa minta, Haru turutin. Tuhan…sembuhin appa ya?" Pinta Haru dalam do'a nya.

*selanjutnya*

Shindong dan Suny pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka melewati Taman, Suny menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia melihat Haru yang tampak sedang berdo'a.  
"Oppa" panggil Suny  
"Ne?"  
"Lihat! ,Haru sepertinya sedang berdo'a"  
"Jincha?"  
"Ne, coba oppa lihat kesana" tunjuk Suny kearah Haru dan Hana yang mengatup kedua tangannya di depan tumpukkan batu yang mereka susun.  
"Haru pasti berdo'a untuk Kyuhyun"  
"Ne oppa"  
"Ayo kita temui Haru" ajak Shindong  
"Ne"  
Kemudia Shindong dan Suny melanjutkan langkah merek untuk menemui Haru.  
"Haru~ah"panggil Shindong.  
Haru dan Hana menoleh padanya.  
"Ajussi mau jenguk appa ya?"  
"Nde. Apa Haru sedang berdo'a untuk appa?"  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Annyeong haseyo, Haru~ah" sapa Suny ramah padanya.  
"Ajumma siapa?" tanyanya heran, karena Haru belum pernah bertemu dengan Suny sebelumnya. Karena ketika Suny ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, ia mengurungkan niatnya, setelah bertemu dengan Donghae juga Eunhyuk sewaktu di Club malam.  
"Aku adalah saudara dari Shindong ajussi."  
"Oh…kok tau nama Haru?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Nde, ajumma tahu dari Shindong ajussi." sahutnya dan tersenyum manis padanya.  
"Oh" sahut Haru singkat.  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita jenguk appa" ajak Shindong.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Ayo Hana" ajak Haru  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Hyorin, Teukie dan Donghae menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri di depan ICU.  
"Sungmin" panggil Teukie  
"Hyeong, kenapa Kyuhyun dipindahkan lagi ke ICU?, apa yang dikatakan Dokter Siwon pada kalian?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Kondisi Kyuhyun sering menurun, dan hal itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun harus kembali ke ICU" sahutnya.  
"Dan… "  
"Dan apa hyeong? "  
"Siwon meminta kita untuk melakukan tes" tambah Hyorin.  
"Tes untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin semakin bingung.  
"Tes untuk mengetahui siapa diantara kita yang cocok untuk mendonorkan Ginjal pada Kyuhyun" ucap Teukie.  
"Apa kondisi Kyuhyun separah itu, sampai harus melakukan donor Ginjal? " tanyanya seakan tak percaya  
"Nde, karena jika Kyuhyun tidak melakukan donor Ginjal, bisa-bisa keadaannya akan semakin parah, dan pengobatan yang dilakukan tidak akan berhasil" sahut Teukie sedih, dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.  
Sungmin tersandar di dinding, ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Samchon, mana Haru? " tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Haru bersamanya.  
"Haru sedang bermain bersama Hana di Taman, kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah meminta Changmin untuk menemui mereka"  
"Apa Haru tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ICU? " tanya Hyorin.  
"Tidak, Haru belum tahu" sahut Sungmin.  
"Appa… eomma…"  
"Ne? " sahut mereka.  
"Biar aku saja yang mendonorkan Ginjalku untuk Kyuhyun" pinta Donghae  
"Apa kau yakin? "tanya Teukie.  
"Nde appa, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berkorban untuk Haru, sekarang giliranku berkorban untuknya"  
"Donghae~ah, eomma senang mendengar keputusanmu ini. Kau sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang" ucap Hyorin terharu hingga ia meneteskan air matanya.  
Donghae tersenyum ,lalu menyeka air mata Hyorin, "Eomma jangan menangis lagi ya" pintanya.  
"Ne" sahut Hyorin.

Changmin bertemu Haru dan Hana juga Shindong di Lobi ketika ia mencari Haru.  
"Samchon" panggil Hana.  
"Sudah selesai bermainnya? " tanya Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Hana.  
"Haru~ah, ada yang ingin ajussi katakan padamu" Changmin berlutut di depan Haru dan memegang kedua pundaknya, untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini.  
Shindong dan Suny merasa ada yang tidak beres ,terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Mereka menatap lekat Changmin, "Ajussi mau bicara apa? " tanyanya heran.  
"Haru~ah, sekarang appa sudah dipindahkan lagi ke ICU"  
"ICU? " Shindong sangat terkejut mendengarnya.  
"ICU?, itu kamar appa yang dulu ya?" tanyanya  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa appa tidur disana lagi?, Haru gak suka kamar itu! "sahutnya kesal  
"Appa saat ini sangat butuh istirahat, agar tidak terganggu, appa dipindahkan kesana lagi" Changmin berusaha menjelaskan agar Haru mau menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.  
"Haru gak berisik lagi kok ajussi, Haru juga sudah gak pernah nangis lagi."  
"Haru~ah, Changmin ajussi benar. Mungkin saja Dokter memindahkan appa, agar Dokter bisa dengan mudah menjaga appa Haru, karena kamar yang sekarang selain berisik dengan pengunjung pasien lain yang berada dekat dengan kamar appa, ruangan Dokter juga cukup jauh dari kamar appa" jelas Shindong padanya.  
"Nde, maka dari itu, appa dipindahkan" tambah Changmin.  
"Huh!, tapi Haru tetap gak suka kamar itu! "  
"Haru, gak boleh marah-marah, kalau Haru marah-marah terus, nanti appa mu bisa sedih" ucap Hana.  
"Yang dikatakan Hana benar. Haru harus lebih bersabar" tambah Suny.  
"… " Haru hanya diam dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.  
"Sekarang kita ke ruang ICU ya? " ajak Changmin, Haru hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menyahutnya.

Donghae masuk ke ruang ICU untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri di tepi ranjang, dan ia memandang lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Donghae membelai kepala Kyuhyun lembut.  
"Kyu… ini hyeong. Kyu… kenapa kau belum sadar juga?, apa kau sangat marah padaku?, hingga kau tidak ingin sadar dari tidur lamamu ini?. Jika kau memang sangat marah pada hyeong, seharusnya kau sadar dan lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku. Tapi hyeong mohon, kau jangan membuat Haru terus menangis karena merindukanmu, Kyu. Hyeong tahu, selama ini hyeong sangat bersalah padamu. Hyeong tahu! Kesalahan yang telah kulakukan pada kalian tidak bisa dimaafkan. Mereka selalu mengatakan kau selalu sayang dan menghormatiku sebagai hyeong mu. Tapi aku justru sebaliknya, karena rasa cemburu dan iri padamu, hingga aku tidak bisa melihat ketulusan dan kebaikanmu. Kyu, Jika kau memang benar menyayangiku!, hyeong mohon sadarlah!, izinkan hyeong untuk menyayangimu Kyu" ucapnya dan meneteskan air mata.  
"Hyeong menyayangimu, Kyu" ucapnya lagi, kemudian Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Hyeong menyayangimu, Kyu"  
Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara yang ia dengar. Secercah cahaya membuat pandangannya silau. Heechul memegang pundaknya"Kembalilah Kyu, sudah saatnya kau kembali pada mereka" ucap Heehul.  
"Haraboji, apakah jika aku kembali, semua akan berubah? " tanyanya tidak yakin.  
"Kau harus percaya, kejadian yang terjadi padamu, membuat mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik Kyu. Mereka semua menyayangimu, kembalilah… temuilah mereka"  
"Haraboji"  
"Ne? "  
"Apakah, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini? "  
"Nde, tapi bukan saat ini, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama mereka"  
"Haraboji… "  
"Pergilah Kyu"  
"Ne haraboji" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun melangkah menuju cahaya tersebut, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Heechul yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, "Cepatlah sadar Kyu, hyeong ingin kita berkumpul lagi. Berilah kesempatan pada hyeong untuk membalas rasa sayangmu selama ini padaku" ucapnya.  
Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu Donghae melangkah pergi untuk ke luar. Saat Donghae menuju pintu, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan samar-samar ia melihat Donghae dari balik punggungnya ke luar dari ICU.  
"H… hyeong… "gumamnya pelan, lalu Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Donghae ke luar, ia tersenyum melihat Haru sudah datang dan duduk dipangku Hyorin. Lalu Donghae menghampirinya, ia berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Haru, "Haru dari mana saja? " tanyanya lembut.  
"Tadi Haru main dengan Hana, samchon" sahutnya.  
"Oh, apa Haru lapar? "tanyanya.  
"Mm, Haru lapar samchon"  
"Kalau begitu samchon beli makan dulu, Haru temani halmoni dan haraboji ya"  
"Tapi samchon beliin Hana juga ya? "  
"Ne, samchon akan belikan Hana juga" sahutnya.  
Suny bahagia saat melihat sikap Donghae yang benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan penyayang.  
Donghae beranjak, ketika ia berencana pergi, dirinya tampak terkejut saat melihat Suny berdiri disebelah Shindong.  
"Suny? "  
"Ne, lama kita tidak bertemu oppa" sahutnya.  
"Kalian saling mengenal? " tanya Teukie bingung.  
"Annyeong haseyo ajussi, ajumma" sapa Suny ramah.  
"Dia adalah Suny, saudara sepupuku ajussi" tambah Shindong.  
"Oh"  
"Appa, aku beli makan dulu" pamit Donghae  
"Ne" sahut Teukie.  
Ketika Donghae pergi, Suny juga pergi untuk menemui Donghae.  
"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun, ajussi? " tanya Shindong.  
"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" sahutnya berbohong agar Haru tidak cemas, dan Shindong dapat menangkap kebohongan dari ucapan Teukie.  
"Ajussi, ajumma mian, saya tidak bisa lama-lama, karena hari ini ada kuliah"  
"Jadi kita pulang, samchon? " tanya Hana  
"Nde Hana" sahutnya  
"Tapi Hana masih mau di sini" tolaknya.  
"Hana~ah, kalau Hana di sini, samchon tidak bisa jemput Hana"  
"Kan ada appa"  
"Nde, tapi hari ini appa Hana kerjanya sampai malam, dan eomma tidak bisa jemput Hana juga"  
"Changmin~ah, biar saja Hana di sini, nanti biar ajussi atau Donghae yang mengantar Hana pulang" ucap Teukie.  
"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan ajussi? "  
"Tidak mungkin merepotkan Changmin. Hana adalah teman Haru, dan kau adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, kalian sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri" sahutnya lagi.  
"Samchon, Hana pulangnya nanti aja ya" pintanya.  
"Baiklah, tapi Hana tidak boleh nakal ya"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ajussi, ajumma"  
"Ne"sahut mereka.

"Oppa" panggil Suny, hingga Donghae berhenti dan menoleh.  
Suny mempercepat langkah kakinya ,dan kini berdiri disebelahnya ,lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.  
"Mianhe" ucap Suny  
"Maaf untuk apa?, kau tidak memiliki salah padaku, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku telah membuat Ji Won meninggal" sesalnya.  
"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu ketika kita bertemu di Club saat itu. Aku justru senang, karena sekarang oppa sudah berubah, meski terlambat, tapi aku yakin, Ji Won onni pasti juga bahagia karenaoppa sudah mau menerima Haru sebagai anakmu"  
"Gumawo Suny~ah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang kematian Ji Won. Kau tahu Suny?, setiap kali aku melihat Haru, aku bisa melihat Ji Won dari senyum Haru. Setiap bersama Haru, aku selalu merindukan Ji Won" sahutnya.  
"Jika Ji Won onni mendengar apa yang oppa katakan, ia pasti sangat bahagia"  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Gumawo, karena oppa mau mengakui Haru sebagai anakmu"  
"Nde, meski hingga saat ini Haru tidak mau memanggilku appa, setidaknya aku cukup bahagia jika melihatnya tersenyum"  
"Nde"

Malam hari

Setelah Shindong dan Suny pergi juga Donghae yang telah mengantar Hana pulang.  
Hyorin dan Teukie menemui dokter Siwon di ruangannya, sedangkan Donghae pergi membeli makan malam untuk yang menemani Haru di depan ICU, ia terlelap karena lelah. Sedangkan Haru masih terjaga dan duduk di berapa lama, salah seorang perawat ke luar setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Saat perawat itu berlalu cukup jauh, Haru mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk ke ruang ICU tanpa sepengetahuan Haru berada di ruang ICU, langkah kaki mungilnya menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Haru mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa alat yang terpasang ditubuh Kyuhyun. Kini Haru berdiri di tepi ranjang, ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun."Appa" panggilnya  
"Haru datang appa"  
"Appa…ayo bangun, Haru kesepian" ucapnya dan menangis di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Haru kangen appa…ayo bangun appa" mata Haru mengenai punggung telapak tangan menyeka air matanya, "Haru gak akan nangis lagi, kalau appa bangun. Haru gak akan nakal lagi appa, Haru juga gak marah-marah lagi sama appa"  
"Appa…"  
"Ayo bangun!" Haru menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sejak tadi, ia pun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tangis Haru.  
"Haru~ah" ucapnya lemah.  
Haru tampak bahagia karena Kyuhyun membuka matanya.  
"Appa" ucapnya bahagia sambil menyeka air matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya."Appa sudah bangun! , horee!, appa sudah bangun!" Soraknya berlari membuka pintu, dan membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap, dengan berteriak di telinganya.  
"Haraboji!,appa sudah bangun" Sungmin spontan terbangun karena Haru membangunkanya.  
"Mwo?"  
"Appa sudah bangun, haraboji! " sahut Haru tegas.  
"Benarkah?" ucapnya seraya berdiri  
"Mm"angguk  
"Ayo kita liat appa! " ajak Haru

Tbc

Mian baru aku lanjutin lagi, setelah kemaren feelnya kabur.  
Semoga kalian suka ya.


	38. Chapter 38

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 38

Malam hari

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, samar-samar ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suara yang ia kenal dari luar. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu mengantar Hana pulang" ucap Donghae  
"Ne, hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut" sahut Teukie  
"Ne appa"  
"Haru, besok kita main lagi ya"  
"Ne" sahut Haru senang karena Hana bermain bersamanya walau harus bermain di rumah sakit.  
"Haru mau makan apa?, nanti akan samchon belikan untuk Haru"  
"Haru mau jjajangmyun aja"  
"Ne, samchon akan membelikannya untuk Haru"  
"O iya, ajussi… ajumma, kami pamit pulang juga karena sudah malam" pamit Shindong  
"Ne, cheongmal gumawo karena kau sering datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun" ucap Hyorin  
"Kyuhyun sudah seperti dongsaeng bagiku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku sering datang untuk menjenguknya, ajumma"  
"Jika Kyuhyun sadar, dia pasti senang mendengar perkataanmu barusan" sahut Teukie.  
"Semoga Kyuhyun cepat sadar ,ajussi"  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Mm" sahutnya  
"Kami pulang dulu" pamitnya  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang" ucap Donghae  
"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku dan Suny bisa pulang menggunakan Taksi" tolak Shindong  
"Tidak apa-apa hyeong, sekalian saja"  
"Donghae benar, biarkan Donghae mengantar kalian" tambah Teukie  
"Ayo hyeong" ajak Donghae  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya tidak berani menolak karena menghargai Teukie.  
"Kami pulang dulu"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
Kemudian Donghae mengantar mereka pulang, sedangkan Teukie, Hyorin ,Sungmin juga Haru tetap berada di rumah sakit.

Siwon menghubungi Teukie untuk membahas soal masalah Kyuhyun. Teukie segera menjawab telepon dari Siwon.  
"Ne? "  
"Bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang? "  
"Apa mengenai masalah Kyuhyun?" cemasnya  
"Nde, ada hal penting, sekaligus kabar gembira untuk kalian"  
"Kabar gembira"  
"Nde, cepatlah kemari"  
"Ne, aku segera ke sana" sahut Teukie.  
Hyorin dan Sungmin menatapnya lekat, "Apa Siwon yang telepon barusan? "tanya Hyorin  
"Nde, aku harus ke ruangannya sekarang"  
"Aku ikut yeoboe"  
"Ne"  
"Aku akan menemani Haru di sini"  
"Mm" sahut Hyorin  
"Halmoni mau kemana? "  
"Halmoni dan haraboji mau menemui Dokter Siwon sebentar, Haru temani Sungmin haraboji ga?, halmoni dah haraboji sebentar saja kok"  
"Mm"angguknya  
Kemudian Teukie dan Hyorin pergi untuk menemui Siwon.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Hana, Hana celetuk mengenai masalah Jong In, hingga membuat Donghae, Shindong dan Suny sangat terkejut mendengarnya, "Ajussi" panggil Hana pada Donghae yang fokus menyetir.  
"Ne?"  
"Tadi, waktu di Sekolah, appa nya Jong In, marah-marah cariin appa nya Haru"  
"Marah kenapa? " tanyanya  
"Kata sonsaengnim, appa Haru belum bayar uang ke appa Jong In"  
"Mwo?, belum bayar uang?!" sahutnya tidak percaya.  
"Mm" sahutnya  
"Kenapa appa Haru harus membayar uang pada appa Jong In? " tanya Shindong  
"Waktu itu, Haru lempar batu ke Jong In, terus kepala Jong In berdarah, terus appa Jong In marah-marah sama Haru"  
"Mwo?" mereka sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang dikatakan Hana pada mereka.  
"Kenapa Haru melempar batu?" tanya Donghae  
"Jong In sih jahat, olokin Haru gak punya eomma"  
Mereka terdiam, terlebih lagi Donghae yang dapat merasakan bagaimana marahnya Haru saat itu.  
"Besok, ajussi akan temui appa nya Jong In di sekolah Hana" ucap Donghae  
"Ne, ajussi nanti bilangin ya, jangan marah-marah sama appa nya Haru"  
"Ne, nanti ajussi kasih tahu"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Seandainya saja Ji Won onni masih hidup, mungkin Haru tidak akan bersikap seperti itu pada temannya" ucap Suny.  
Donghae hanya diam, karena ia merasa bersalah atas yang terjadi pada Ji Won.  
"Mianhe, jika bukan karenaku, tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya" sesal Donghae.  
"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, setidaknya Ji Won sudah tenang di Surga" sahut Shindong.  
"Aku akan berusaha merawat Haru dengan baik, dan menjaganya demi Ji Won" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne, aku yakin, suatu hari Haru bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya"sahut Suny.  
"Nde" sahutnya.

"Kabar gembira apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami? " tanya Teukie

"Tadi perawat memberitahuku bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sudah lebih stabil dari sebelumnya, dan ada seorang pendonor, yang ingin memberikan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun"  
"Benarkah?, siapa pendonor Ginjal itu? " tanya Hyorin.  
"Mian, saya tidak bisa memberitahu identitasnya, karena ini adalah permintaan dari pendonor"  
"Apa pendonor itu benar-benar memiliki Ginjal yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie  
"Dari hasil tes darah yang dilakukannya, Ginjalnya cocok untuk Kyuhyun"  
"Syukurlah, ternyata masih ada orang baik sepertinya" ucap Teukie  
"Nde" sahutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit pusing setelah ia sadar, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali untuk beristirahat. Tidak berapa lama seorang perawat datang untuk mengecek lagi keadaannya.

Setelah Shindong dan Suny pergi juga Donghae yang telah mengantar Hana pulang.  
Hyorin dan Teukie menemui dokter Siwon di ruangannya, sedangkan Donghae pergi membeli makan malam untuk yang menemani Haru di depan ICU, ia terlelap karena lelah. Sedangkan Haru masih terjaga dan duduk di berapa lama, salah seorang perawat ke luar setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Saat perawat itu berlalu cukup jauh, Haru mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk ke ruang ICU tanpa sepengetahuan Haru berada di ruang ICU, langkah kaki mungilnya menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Haru mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa alat yang terpasang ditubuh Kyuhyun. Kini Haru berdiri di tepi ranjang, ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun."Appa" panggilnya  
"Haru datang appa"  
Kyuhyun ingin membuka matanya, tapi rasa pusing itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Appa…ayo bangun, Haru kesepian" ucapnya dan menangis di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Haru kangen appa…ayo bangun appa" mata Haru mengenai punggung telapak tangan menyeka air matanya, hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit ketika mendengarnya "Haru gak akan nangis lagi, kalau appa bangun. Haru gak akan nakal lagi appa, Haru juga gak marah-marah lagi sama appa"  
"Appa…"  
"Ayo bangun!" Haru menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sejak tadi, dan dirinya tidak sanggup mendengar Haru menangis, ia pun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tangis Haru.  
"Haru~ah" ucapnya lemah.  
Haru tampak bahagia karena Kyuhyun membuka matanya.  
"Appa" ucapnya bahagia sambil menyeka air matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya."Appa sudah bangun! , horee!, appa sudah bangun!" Soraknya berlari membuka pintu, dan membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap, dengan berteriak di telinganya.  
"Haraboji!,appa sudah bangun" Sungmin spontan terbangun karena Haru membangunkanya.  
"Mwo?" Sungmin terjatuh dari kursi karena terkejut  
"Appa sudah bangun, haraboji! " sahut Haru tegas.  
"Benarkah?" ucapnya seraya berdiri  
"Mm"angguknya dan tersenyum bahagia.  
"Ayo kita liat appa! " ajak Haru dan menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam bersamanya.  
"Benarkah, Kyuhyun sudah sadar?" batinnya .  
Saat Sungmin berdiri di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun, betapa bahagianya Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari komanya.  
"Kyu… syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya.  
"Samchon… sakit" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Ah…mianhe" ucap Sungmin dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Haru senang, appa sudah bangun" girangnya dan melompat-lompat.  
"Kau tunggu sebentar Kyu, samchon akan panggil Dokter dulu"  
"Ne" sahutnya lemah.  
"Haru jaga appa ya, haraboji panggil Dokter dulu"  
"Ne haraboji" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika memandang Haru melompat girang, "Haru~ah, jangan melompat seperti itu, nanti Haru bisa jatuh" tegur Kyuhyun.  
"Ne" sahut Haru, kemudian Haru memegang tangan Kyuhyun, "Appa janji ya sama Haru, tidurnya jangan lama-lama" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungmin berlari menuju ruangan Siwon, setelah tiba di depan ruangannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, Sungmin masuk begitu saja, hingga membuat mereka terkejut dan menatapnya cemas, mereka takut jika kondisi Kyuhyun kembali menurun.  
"Hyeong!, Kyuhyun… "ucapannya terputus sambil mengatur nafasnya.  
"Kyuhyun kenapa? " tanya Hyorin cemas dan beranjak dari kursi ,begitu pula yang lain.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tambah Teukie.  
"Aniyo, tapi… Kyuhyun sudah sadar"  
"Mwo? " sahut Siwon dan Teukie terkejut.  
"Benarkah Kyuhyun sudah sadar? " tanya Hyorin seakan kurang percaya.  
"Nde, cepat ikut aku" sahut Sungmin, lalu mereka bergegas pergi ke ruang ICU.

"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Nanti kalau appa pulang dari rumah sakit, kita tinggal di rumah yang lama atau di rumah halmoni?"tanyanya bingung.  
"Kita akan tinggal di rumah lama" sahutnya masih terdengar lemah.  
"Kenapa gak di rumah halmoni?, kamar halmoni besaaaaar" sambil memperagakan dengan tangannya bentuk yang besar menurutnya.  
"Jadi, selama ini Haru tinggal di rumah eomma?, lalu… apakah Donghae hyeong sudah menerima Haru? ,apa Haru sudah memaafkan Donghae hyeong" batinnya.  
"Appa" panggil Haru dan membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Ne?"  
"Kok appa diam?"  
"Appa hanya lelah saja chagi"  
"Appa sakit lagi? " tanyanya cemas, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruangannya, Kyuhyun dan Haru menatap saat ada yang membuka pintu.  
"Harabojiii" seru Haru bahagia saat mereka datang.  
"Kyuhyun" Hyorin berlari kearahnya, lalu segera memeluk Kyuhyun ,"Akhirnya kau sadar chagi, eomma sangat merindukanmu" ucap Hyorin dan menangis bahagia saat memeluknya.  
"Mianhe eomma" sahutnya.  
"Appa bahagia kau sudah sadar Kyu" ucap Teukie ,air matanya mengalir saat menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat.  
"Jangan menangis" pintanya.  
"Appa menangis karena bahagia, maafkan appa… selama ini appa bersalah padamu"  
"Aku sudah melupakannya appa" sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Hyorin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma juga minta maaf, karena keegoisan kami, hidupmu jadi menderita, seharusnya kami yang menerima hukumanNya, bukan kau chagi" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Hyorin, "Sudah lama eomma tidak membelaiku seperti ini" ucapnya dan tersenyum pada Hyorin.  
"Mianhe chagi" sahutnya.  
"Ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi" pintanya.  
"Ne" sahutnya ,lalu ia menyeka air matanya.  
"Aku akan memeriksa Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kalian tunggu di luar sebentar" ucap Siwon  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Ayo Haru, kita tunggu di luar sebentar" ajak Sungmin.  
"Appa, Haru ke luar dulu ya? "  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian mereka menunggu di luar, sedangkan Siwon juga seorang perawat memeriksa keadaannya setelah sadar dari koma.  
"Ajussi, apakah penyakitku semakin parah? " tanyanya ,saat Siwon memeriksa denyut nadinya.  
"Kau sebaiknya lebih banyak beristirahat, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu" sahutnya.  
"Ajussi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, itu berarti kondisiku semakin parah, aku benarkan ajussi? "  
"Kyu, kau harus melakukan donor Ginjal, agar kau bisa melakukan pengobatan selanjutnya"  
"Donor?, apakah jika aku melakukan Operasi transplantasi Ginjal, maka aku akan sembuh? "  
"Kondisimu akan ajussi periksa setelah kau melakukan donor Ginjal"  
"Jika salah satu anggota keluargaku yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya padaku, aku tidak mau melakukannya ajussi"  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena pendonor itu bukanlah dari anggota keluargamu" sahutnya.  
"Lalu siapa yang bersedia mendonorkan Ginjalnya padaku? "  
"Mian Kyu, ajussi harus merahasiakan identitasnya darimu"  
"Kenapa ajussi? "  
"Karena itu adalah permintaannya"  
"Apakah aku mengenal orang itu? "  
"Kau tidak mengenalnya Kyu, bahkan keluargamu juga tidak mengenalnya" bohong Siwon.  
"Benarkah? "  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Mian, jika ajussi harus merahasiakannya darimu" batin Siwon.  
"Kondisimu sekarang lebih stabil dari sebelumnya, tapi kau masih lemah, dan harus banyak istirahat"  
"Kapan aku bisa pulang ajussi? "  
"Kau boleh pulang jika kau sudah transplantasi Ginjal dan tubuhmu dapat menerima Ginjal baru itu dengan baik"  
"Ajussi"  
"Ne? "  
"Jika tubuhku dapat menerima Ginjal baru itu?, apa aku masih harus melakukan Kemo?"  
"Nde"  
"Kenapa?, bukankah jika aku sudah transplantasi, maka aku akan lebih baik?"  
"Kyu, sel Kankermu sudah menyebar, jika kau sudah transplantasi Ginjal, maka kau masih bisa melakukan Kemoterapi ,agar sel Kanker itu tidak semakin menyebar"  
"Apa umurku tidak akan lama lagi?"  
"Ajussi bukan Tuhan yang bisa memvonis hidupmu Kyu. Kau harus semangat untuk sembuh, kau memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu, setidaknya buatlah mereka bahagia dengan kesembuhanmu"  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan memikirkan ucapan Siwon.

Setelah Donghae mengantar Hana, lalu Shindong dan Suny, Donghae pergi mencari pesanan untuk Haru.  
Donghae duduk menunggu pesanan jjajangmyun keinginan Haru di sebuah kedai langganannya.  
Donghae melamun saat menunggu pesanannya, ia teringat akan masa kecilnya ,karena Kyuhyun sangat menyukai jjajangmyun, dan karena makanan itu juga Donghae sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun.

~flashback~

Teukie dan Hyorin mengajak Donghae dan Kyuhyun makan di kedai pinggir jalan, karena saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun yang masih berumur 4 tahun merengek karena lapar.  
"Appa!, aku lapar! "  
"Kyu, nanti kita makan di rumah saja" ucap Hyorin  
"Gak mau!, aku lapar eomma, ayo makan sekarang! " rengeknya dan menghentakkan kakinya.  
"Cerewet!" celetuk Donghae  
"Donghae!" tegur Teukie  
"Ish!" dengusnya kesal.  
"Ya sudah, kita makan sekarang" sahut Teukie ,sambil memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan.  
" Yeiiii" sorak Kyuhyun senang.  
Teukie mengajak keluarganya makan bersama di kedai pinggir jalan. Mereka duduk bersama, dan memesan menu andalan kedai tersebut. Donghae menopang pipi kanannya dengan tangannya dan menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun asik memainkan sumpitnya. Tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang, Kyuhyun tampak bahagia karena melihat makanan kesukaannya.  
"Selamat makan! " seru Kyuhyun  
"Berisik! " celetuk Donghae  
"Hyeong marah-marah terus, jelek!" ledeknya.  
"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" tegur Teukie.  
Kemudian mereka makan dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun makan menggunakan Sumpit, tapi karena ia belum mengerti cara menggunakannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya kesal dan memberikan Sumpitnya pada Hyorin. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun yang memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi Donghae pura-pura memalingkan wajahya ketika Kyuhyun sadar Donghae menatapnya. Kyuhyun yang selalu usil pada Donghae, Kyuhyun sengaja memasukkan tangannya kemakanan milik Donghae.  
"Kyu" tegur Hyorin  
Donghae sangat kesal saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun sengaja mengaduk-aduk jjajangmyun miliknya.  
"Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae kesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa bahagia.  
"Hahahahaha"  
"Ish!" dengusnya kesal.  
Bukan hanya itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, Kyuhyun sengaja menempelkan tangannya yang kotor ke pakaian Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya. Donghae semakin kesal dan berteriak, "Kyuhyun!, eomma! Appa!, Kyuhyun usil!" kesalnya, dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Donghae.

~flashback~

Donghae tersenyum sendiri saat mengingatnya, tidak berapa lama pesanannya datang, lalu Donghae membayarnya, kemudian Donghae masuk ke dalam Mobil untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.  
Saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Donghae menerima kabar bahagia dari Teukie ketika membaca pesan darinya.  
"Kyuhyun sudah sadar"  
"Kyuhyun sadar?" gumamnya, dengan seketika air mata bahagia itu mengalir membasahi pipinya. Donghae sangat bahagia, hingga ia sengaja melaju mengendarai Mobilnya agar segera tiba di rumah sakit.

Changmin baru saja pulang dari Kampus, ia terlihat lelah karena aktifitasnya di Kampus, Changmin duduk di sofa untuk santai sejenak.  
Yoochun yang juga baru tiba di rumah, ia bergegas menemui Changmin, Yoochun melempar amplop berisi data pendonor padanya, hingga membuat Changmin terkejut.  
"Kenapa hyeong melempar amplop ini padaku?! "  
"Apa kau gila?Huh?! "  
"Kenapa hyeong marah padaku?, apa salahku?"tanyanya dan beranjak  
"Kau ingin mendonorkan Ginjalmu pada Kyuhyun?!, kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau hanya memiliki satu Ginjal?!"  
"Aku tahu hyeong, tapi Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat dekatku hyeong!, aku ingin menolongnya"  
"Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki keluarga yang bisa menolongnya!"  
"Aku tahu bagaimana wataknya Kyuhyun!, dia pasti akan menolak jika tahu keluarganya mendonorkan Ginjalnya! "  
"Hyeong, izinkan aku untuk menolong sahabatku. Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun hidup bahagia bersama Haru juga keluarganya, aku mohon padamu hyeong"pinta Changmin ,lalu ia berlutut di depannya.  
"Hyeong tetap tidak bisa mengizinkanmu, Changmin" tolak Yoochun.  
"Hyeong, dulu Kyuhyun pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jika Kyuhyun tidak memberikan darahnya untukku, mungkin dulu aku sudah tidak di Dunia ini hyeong"  
"Aku mohon hyeong, izinkan aku" Yoochun diam dan menatap Changmin lekat, Changmin mengatup kedua tangannya untuk memohon padanya.  
"Aku mohon hyeong" pintanya memelas, bahkan air matanya mulai mengalir, Yoochun yang sejak dulu sangat menyayangi Changmin, akhirnya ia luluh.  
Yoochun membantu Changmin bangkit, lalu memeluknya erat, "Kenapa kau selalu membuat hyeong tidak bisa tegas padamu? " kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Gumawo hyeong, cheongmal gumawo, aku janji akan menjaga diriku jika aku harus hidup hanya dengan satu Ginjalku" sahutnya.  
"Kau harus janji padaku"  
"Aku janji hyeong"

Tbc


	39. Chapter 39

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 39

*sebelumnya*

"Aku mohon hyeong, izinkan aku" Yoochun diam dan menatap Changmin lekat, Changmin mengatup kedua tangannya untuk memohon padanya.  
"Aku mohon hyeong" pintanya memelas, bahkan air matanya mulai mengalir, Yoochun yang sejak dulu sangat menyayangi Changmin, akhirnya ia luluh.  
Yoochun membantu Changmin bangkit, lalu memeluknya erat, "Kenapa kau selalu membuat hyeong tidak bisa tegas padamu? " kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Gumawo hyeong, cheongmal gumawo, aku janji akan menjaga diriku jika aku harus hidup hanya dengan satu Ginjalku" sahutnya.  
"Kau harus janji padaku"  
"Aku janji hyeong"

*selanjutnya*

"Kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu, Changmin" pinta Yoochun.  
"Aku janji hyeong" sahutnya lagi.  
Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia menyeka air mata Changmin.  
"Kau istirahatlah, hyeong tidak ingin melihatmu lelah karena kau terlalu banyak berpikir"  
"Ne, o iya hyeong, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari Hana"  
"Ne" sahut Yoochun.  
Changmin berbalik dan mengambil amplop yang dilempar Yoochun padanya, lalu Changmin memberikan amplop tersebut pada Yoochun, "Dan satu lagi permintaanku hyeong, tolong rahasiakan dari Kyuhyun jika aku yang mendonorkan Ginjalku padanya"  
Yoochun hanya diam dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Cheongmal gumawo hyeong, karena hyeong selalu mengerti diriku"  
"Kau adalah namdongsaengku satu-satunya, dan hyeong sangat menyayangimu."  
"Aku juga menyayangimu, hyeong"  
"Kau istirahatlah, besok hyeong akan mengembalikan daftar ini pada Dokter Siwon"  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Changmin, kemudian Changmin mengambil tasnya, kemudian Changmin pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.  
Yoochun menatap sedih Changmin dari balik punggungnya, "Hyeong bangga memiliki namdongsaeng sepertimu Changmin, semoga Operasi besok berjalan lancar" batinnya berdo'a .

Setelah memarkirkan Mobil, Donghae berlari menuju ICU sambil menenteng makanan yang ia beli untuk Haru juga keluarganya. Donghae memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika ia berada tidak jauh dari ICU. Donghae tampak ragu, ketika dirinya ingin masuk ke dalam, Donghae takut jika Kyuhyun tidak mau memaafkan dirinya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya berdiri di depan ICU.

Kyuhyun tampak bahagia karena ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayang. Teukie meminta pada Siwon agar Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Hyorin mengikat rambut Haru yang tampak berantakkan.  
"Kyu, sebentar lagi kau akan pindah ke ruang inap" ucap Teukie dan membenarkan selimut Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo appa" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Appa yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Kyu. Karena kau masih bertahan untuk kami" sahut Teukie dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Appa"  
"Ne? "  
"Kenapa sejak tadi, aku tidak melihat Donghae hyeong? "  
"Donghae sedang membeli makanan untuk Haru, mungkin sebentar lagi Donghae datang"  
"Apa Donghae hyeong masih membenciku? " tanyanya.  
"Donghae sekarang sudah berubah Kyu, Donghae menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu juga Haru"  
"Benarkah appa?"  
"Nde, Donghae juga menyayangi Haru"  
"Syukurlah, setidaknya jika aku tidak ada, Haru tidak akan kesepian lagi"  
"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!, kau pasti sembuh Kyu"  
"Ne appa"  
"Semangatlah Kyu, appa tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" pinta Teukie.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam, lalu ia memegang tangan Teukie dan tersenyum.

Sungmin yang baru saja dari Toilet, ia melihat Donghae yang tidak bergeming di depan ICU. Lalu Sungmin berjalan menghampirinya. Donghae tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Sungmin, karena ia terdiam mematung. Sungmin menepuk pundak Donghae, hingga lamunannnya buyar, lalu Donghae menoleh ,"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam? "  
"Apa Kyuhyun mau memaafkanku, samchon? "  
"Kyuhyun sejak dulu sangat menyayangimu, Hae. Dan kau tahu sendiri, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pendendam" sahut Sungmin.  
"Masuklah, Kyuhyun pasti senang melihatmu datang" ucap Sungmin.  
"Aniyo, aku akan menunggu disini aja samchon. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya"  
"Kenapa?, apa karena kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan? "  
"Nde, aku malu pada Kyuhyun, samchon" sahut Donghae merasa bersalah.  
"Untuk apa kau malu? , kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Jika kau menyayangi Kyuhyun, masuklah ke dalam, dan buat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu"  
"Tapi… "  
"Ayo masuk" Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae untuk memaksanya masuk ke dalam.  
Kyuhyun menoleh begitu pula yang lain ketika Sungmin masuk bersama Donghae.  
"Samchonnn! " seru Haru yang berlari kearahnya karena menagih makanan pesanannya.  
"Jjajangmyun Haru mana? "  
"Ah, ne… ini makanan Haru" sahut Donghae yang jongkok lalu menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi jjajangmyun milik Haru.  
Sungmin meminta Teukie juga Hyorin untuk menunggu di luar, dan membiarkan Donghae bersama Kyuhyun.  
"Hyeong, nuna sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar" ucap Sungmin.  
"Kenapa? " tanya Hyorin.  
"Biarkan Donghae menemani Kyuhyun sebentar di sini" sahutnya.  
"Oh, ne" sahut Hyorin.  
Kemudian mereka beranjak dan ke luar bersama Haru, untuk memberi waktu pada Donghae.  
"Haru~ah, kita makan di luar ya" ajak Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Sebelum Haru ke luar, Haru berlari kecil mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian sambil berjinjit, Haru mencium Kyuhyun.  
"Appa, Haru makan di luar ya"  
"Ne, jangan lupa, makannya harus dihabiskan" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Ok Bos" sahut Haru , mereka tersenyum karena melihat Haru yang tampak lebih ceeia dari sebelumnya.  
Lalu mereka pergi ke luar. Donghae terlihat ragu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun,namun ia memberanikan dirinya menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
"Hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun.  
Donghae tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri di tepi ranjangnya, "Mianhe Kyu" sesalnya.  
"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Kesalahanku padamu terlalu besar Kyu, tapi kau tetap memaafkanku. Hyeong malu pada diri hyeong sendiri"  
"Hyeong, aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Lagipula, sekarang hyeong sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Haru. Aku cukup bahagia hyeong. Setidaknya, jika aku pergi, Haru tidak akan kesepian lagi"  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Hyeong tidak suka mendengarnya" pinta Donghae, kemudian ia menggeggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Hyeong"  
"Ne? "  
"Sudah sangat lama hyeong tidak pernah menggenggam tanganku seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca saat memandang Donghae, dan Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan Donghae.  
"Mianhe, selama ini… hyeong tidak pernah berbuat hal yang baik padamu. Hyeong selalu saja menyakiti perasaanmu, hyeong selalu menyalahkanmu, hyeong tidak tahu bagaimana cara menebus semua kesalahan hyeong padamu"  
"Hyeong, bisakah hyeong melupakannya?, karena aku tidak pernah dendam padamu hyeong, selama ini aku selalu berdo'a, agar suatu hari nanti, hyeong bisa menyayangiku, dan menganggap aku ada, dan akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku hyeong, aku sangat bahagia"  
Donghae menitikkan air mata saat mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun yang selalu ia pendam, bahkan dulu Donghae tidak peduli padanya. Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun ,dan ia menangis ketika memeluknya, "Mianhe, hyeong benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Kyu. Hyeong janji, hyeong akan menjadi hyeong terbaik untukmu. Apapun yang kau inginkan, hyeong akan berusaha memenuhinya"  
"Aku bahagia sekali karena hyeong mau memelukku" sahut Kyuhyun dan suaranya terdengar parau, karena Kyuhyun juga menangis saat Donghae memeluknya.  
"Aku menyayangimu hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae.  
"Kau harus sembuh Kyu, jika kau menyayangi hyeong" pinta Donghae.  
"Aku akan berusaha bertahan demi kalian, hyeong"  
"Gumawo" ucap Donghae, dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keesokkan harinya

Setelah Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang inap, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang Operasi untuk melakukan transplantasi Ginjal. Keluarga Kyuhyun menunggu di depan ruang Operasi dengan harap cemas, terlebih lagi Haru.  
Haru berdiri di depan ruang Operasi sembari mengatup kedua tangannya untuk berdo'a  
" Tuhan, tolong jaga appa ya, sembuhkan appa Haru, jangan buat appa tidur lama lagi. Kata haraboji, appa harus Operasi biar sembuh, Haru tau Tuhan pasti dengerin Haru" ucapnya.  
Donghae melangkah menghampiri Haru ,lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Haru.  
Haru mendongak menatap Donghae, begitu pula Donghae, kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama, lalu mereka berdo'a untuk Kyuhyun.  
"Tuhan, ku mohon, selamatkan Kyuhyun. Mudahkanlah Operasinya, berilah kebahagian demi Haru dengan kesembuhannya. Berikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama kami, aku mohon, jangan renggut Kyuhyun dari Haru. Aku ingin Haru selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun" batin Donghae.

Di dalam ruang Operasi, Kyuhyun yang telah diberi obat bius tidak sadarkan diri, dan dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Changmin berada di meja Operasi satunya, mereka bersebelahan. Sebelum perawat memberinya suntikan obat bius, Changmin menoleh ,lalu meraih tangannya, "Kyu, mian jika aku memberikan Ginjalku padamu tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu. Aku harap, Ginjalku cocok dengan tubuhmu. Kau harus sembuh sahabatku, sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang kau hadapi, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin kau sembuh, Kyu" batinnya.  
Air mata Changmin mengalir disudut matanya saat perawat memberinya suntikan obat bius, hingga perlahan-lahan Changmin mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon beserta Do Kwang juga satu Dokter lainnya, melakukan Operasi tersebut. Ketika Ginjal Changmin di angkat, lalu dipindahkan ke tubuh Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja denyut Jantung Changmin menurun. Hal itu membuat Siwon beserta Dokter yang lain panik.  
"Dokter, detak Jantung pasien menurun"  
"Changmin!, kau harus kuat, jangan menyerah" ucap Siwon cemas .

Yoochun merasa tidak tenang di ruangannya, ia mondar mandir karena mencemaskan Operasi tersebut. Karena terlalu khawatir, dirinya menyenggol jam duduk di atas mejanya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Yoochun terkejut hingga ia terdiam saat memandang jam tersebut di lantai.  
"Changmin, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? " gumamnya.

Tbc


	40. Chapter 40

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 40

Keesokkan harinya

Changmin tiba lebih dulu di dalam ruang Operasi dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien. Yoochun menemani Changmin sembari menunggu Operasi berlangsung. Yoochun memegang erat tangan kanan Changmin.  
"Hyeong takut, Changmin"  
"Hyeong, percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa melewati ini semua"  
"Hyeong tidak tenang, Changmin"  
"Hyeong, aku adalah namdongsaengmu. Sejak dulu, hyeong selalu percaya padaku, bisakah kali ini, hyeong juga memberikan kepercayaan hyeong padaku?!, jika hyeong merasa berat, bagaimana aku bisa dengan tenang melakukan Operasi ini. Hyeong, Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia"  
"… " Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun, "Hyeong, percayalah, aku pasti selamat" ucapnya dan menepuk pelan punggung telapak tangan Yoochun yang menggengam tangan kanannya.  
Dokter Do Kwang bersama salah satu rekan kerjanya datang ke ruang Operasi bersama beberapa perawat. Yoochun menoleh ketika mereka datang untuk menemui Changmin.  
"Kau sudah siap, Changmin? " tanya Do Kwang  
"Nde" sahutnya yakin.  
Yoochun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu ia meminta pada Do Kwang agar Operasinya berjalan lancar ,"Dokter, tolong jaga Changmin, tolong agar Operasi ini lancar" pintanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas" sahutnya.  
"Aku titip Changmin, dan aku percaya Dokter bisa menyelamatkan Changmin juga Kyuhyun"  
"Ne, kau percayakan saja mereka pada kami"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Sebelum pergi, Yoochun menatap Changmin sedih, tapi Changmin justru menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya agar Yoochun merasa tenang. Meski hatinya tidak tenang, namun Yoochun berusaha membalas senyum Changmin, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang Operasi.  
"Apa kondisi Kyuhyun baik, Dok? " tanya Changmin.  
"Nde, Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik. Sekarang Dokter Siwon sedang menemuinya"  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu" sahut Changmin tenang.  
"Jika Kyuhyun sudah tiba di ruangan sebelah, kami akan membawamu agar Operasi segera dilakukan"  
"Ne" sahutnya dan menunggu di satu ruangan yang hanya bersebelahan dan berhalat sebuah tirai berwarna putih.

Siwon mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang inap.  
"Pagi semua" sapa Siwon ramah.  
"Pagi haraboji" sahut Haru riang.  
"Wah, Haru terlihat bahagia sekali" ucap Siwon yang menghampiri Haru, sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.  
"Nde, appa kan sudah bangun, jadi Haru senang" sahutnya hingga membuat mereka tersenyum .  
"Kau sudah siap, Kyu? " tanya Siwon.  
"Ne ajussi" sahutnya.  
"Kami titip Kyuhyun, tolong bantu agar Operasinya berjalan lancar" pinta Teukie  
"Ne, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" sahut Siwon meyakinkannya.  
"Ajussi" panggil Kyuhyun  
"Ne? "  
"Apa sebelum Operasi itu dilakukan, aku bisa bertemu dengan pendonor itu? "  
"Mian Kyu, tidak bisa"  
"Kenapa?, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya"  
"Ini sudah menjadi privasi pasien, jadi ajussi tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk bertemu dengannya " sahut Siwon yang tetap menyembunyikan identitas Changmin.  
"Baiklah, kalau memang seperti itu permintaannya. Ajussi tolong sampaikan pada keluarganya, aku berterima kasih karena dia memberikan Ginjalnya padaku"  
"Ne, ajussi akan menyampaikannya" sahut Siwon.  
Tiga orang perawat datang dengan membawa ranjang dorong. Haru bingung ketika perawat-perawat itu datang, kemudian memindahkan Kyuhyun ke ranjang dorong tersebut.  
"Haraboji, appa mau dibawa kemana? " tanya Haru yang menarik ujung baju Teukie.  
Teukie jongkok dan memegang kedua pundak Haru, "Appa saat ini harus melakukan Operasi, agar appa bisa sembuh" sahut Teukie dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Apa appa pasti bisa sembuh? "  
"Nde, Haru harus berdo'a untuk kesembuhan appa, Ne? " ucap Hyorin yang berdiri disebelah Teukie.  
"Ne halmoni" sahutnya, Hyorin tersenyum.  
Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Kau harus sembuh Kyu, berjuanglah untuk tetap bertahan"pintanya.  
"Ne hyeong, gumawo"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Donghae menatap sedih saat ia melihat beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun yang sangkut di sela-sela jarinya, ketika mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Appa, Haru mau cium appa" pinta Haru, Donghae menoleh menatap Haru ,lalu Donghae sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menggendong Haru. Kemudian Donghae mendekatkan Haru pada Kyuhyun, agar Haru bisa menciumnya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika Donghae menggendong Haru, "Gumawo Hyeong" batinnya.  
"Appa, cepat sembuh ya, biar Haru gak kesepian lagi" pintanya  
"Ne, Haru harus janji tidak boleh menangis ya? "  
"Mm"angguknya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian Donghae mendekatkan Haru dengannya, hingga Haru pun mencium bibir Kyuhyun.  
"Haru sayang appa" ucap Haru  
"Appa juga sayang Haru" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Donghae merasa cemburu pada Kyuhyun, tapi dirinya bisa membendung rasa cemburu itu, karena bagi Donghae saat ini adalah kebahagiaan Haru juga Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum paksa, walau hatinya sakit melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Haru di depannya.  
"Mian, kami harus segera membawa pasien ke ruang Operasi" ucap salah seorang perawat padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Tuekie.  
Kemudian Siwon beserta perawat tersebut menggusung Kyuhyun menuju ruang Operasi. Setelah Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruang inap, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang Operasi untuk melakukan transplantasi Ginjal. Keluarga Kyuhyun mengikuti perawat tersebut, Hyorin tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun tiba di depan ruang Operasi.  
"Kyu, kau harus berjuang, kami menunggumu chagi"  
"Ne, eomma" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Genggaman tangan Hyorin terlepas saat perawat tersebut membawa Kyuhyun masuk. Air mata Hyorin jatuh karena cemas, Teukie merangkul Hyorin lalu memeluknya erat, "Kyuhyun pasti bisa bertahan dan Operasinya berjalan lancar" ucap Teukie menenangkannya.  
"Ne, sahut Hyorin dan menangis dipelukannya.  
Keluarga Kyuhyuh menunggu di depan ruang Operasi dengan harap cemas, terlebih lagi Haru. Lampu Operasi menyala tanda bahwa Operasi sedang berlangsung. Haru berdiri di depan ruang Operasi sembari mengatup kedua tangannya untuk berdo'a  
" Tuhan, tolong jaga appa ya, sembuhkan appa Haru, jangan buat appa tidur lama lagi. Kata haraboji, appa harus Operasi biar sembuh, Haru tau Tuhan pasti dengerin Haru" ucapnya.  
Donghae melangkah menghampiri Haru ,lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Haru.  
Haru mendongak menatap Donghae, begitu pula Donghae, kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama, lalu mereka berdo'a untuk Kyuhyun.  
"Tuhan, ku mohon, selamatkan Kyuhyun. Mudahkanlah Operasinya, berilah kebahagian demi Haru dengan kesembuhannya. Berikan Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama kami, aku mohon, jangan renggut Kyuhyun dari Haru. Aku ingin Haru selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun" batin Donghae.

Di dalam ruang Operasi, Kyuhyun yang telah diberi obat bius tidak sadarkan diri, dan dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Changmin berada di meja Operasi satunya, setelah dua orang perawat menggusung Changmin, dan posisi mereka bersebelahan. Sebelum perawat memberinya suntikan obat bius, Changmin menoleh ,lalu meraih tangannya, "Kyu, mian jika aku memberikan Ginjalku padamu tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu. Aku harap, Ginjalku cocok dengan tubuhmu. Kau harus sembuh sahabatku, sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang kau hadapi, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin kau sembuh, Kyu" batinnya.  
Air mata Changmin mengalir disudut matanya saat perawat memberinya suntikan obat bius, hingga perlahan-lahan Changmin mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon beserta Do Kwang juga satu Dokter lainnya, melakukan Operasi tersebut. Siwon meminta pada perawat untuk meminta pisau bedah, lalu perawat itu memberi Siwon sesuai dengan perintahnya. Siwon membedah Changmin, sedangkan Do Kwang membedah Kyuhyun. Satu Dokter lainnya yang merupakan Dokter muda, dirinya membantu Siwon dalam proses Operasi. Ketika Ginjal Changmin di angkat, lalu dipindahkan ke tubuh Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja denyut Jantung Changmin menurun. Hal itu membuat Siwon beserta Dokter yang lain panik.  
"Dokter, detak Jantung pasien menurun" ucap seorang perawat yang membantu Siwon.  
"Changmin!, kau harus kuat, jangan menyerah" ucap Siwon cemas .  
"Kau tidak boleh mati! ,bertahanlah! " pinta Siwon.  
Siwon meminta pada perawat yang membantunya untuk memberikan suntikan pada Changmin agar detak Jantungnya kembali normal. Kemudian perawat tersebut melakukan perintah Siwon.

Yoochun merasa tidak tenang di ruangannya, ia mondar mandir karena mencemaskan Operasi tersebut. Karena terlalu khawatir, dirinya menyenggol jam duduk di atas mejanya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Yoochun terkejut hingga ia terdiam saat memandang jam tersebut di lantai.  
"Changmin, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? " gumamnya.  
"Ahhh, tidak!, aku yakin pasti Changmin bisa bertahan! " gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya.

Hana duduk di atas sofa dan enggan untuk pergi ke Sekolah, karena Changmin tidak ada. Eomma Hana berusaha membujuknya, tapi Hana bersikeras tidak mau ke Sekolah, jika bukan Changmin yang mengantarnya.  
"Hana~ah, ayo eomma antar ke Sekolah"  
"Hana mau samchon yang antar Hana Sekolah" rengeknya.  
"Tapi samchon tidak bisa pulang beberapa hari ini"  
"Kenapa samchon gak bisa pulang? "  
"Samchon banyak tugas kuliah, chagi" sahutnya berbohong dan mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya.  
"Tapi samchon pasti pulangkan, eomma? "  
"Nde" sahutnya ragu.  
"Untuk beberapa hari ini, eomma yang akan mengantar Hana bersama Kang haraboji"  
"Ne" sahutnya lesu.  
"Anak eomma tidak boleh lesu begitu, ayo semangat"  
'…" Hana hanya mengangguk saja.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk menerima pesan dari Donghae, yang memberitahukab pada mereka bahwa Kyuhyun hari ini Operasi. Mereka datang bersamaan, kemudian mereka bergegas menemui keluarga Lee di depan ruang Operasi.  
"Donghae~ah" panggil Eunhyuk.  
Donghae menoleh begitu pula yang lain. Lalu mereka mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Donghae.  
"Bagaimana Operasinya? " tanya Shindong cemas.  
"Kami belum tahu" sahut Donghae lesu.  
"Sudah 3 jam Operasi berlangsung, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kapan Operasi itu selesai" ucap Sungmin.  
"Siapa yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun? " tanya Eunhyuk.  
Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dirinya tidak tahu siapa pendonor tersebut.  
Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya, sedangkan Shindong merasa bersalah, karena dirinya sudah berniat untuk mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun, namun Tuhan berkata lain.  
"Mianhe" sesalnya.  
"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? " tanya Teukie.  
"Sebelumnya aku berniat ingin memberikan Ginjalku pada Kyuhyun, tapi aku terlambat, karena aku tidak tahu, jika Kyuhyun harus melakukan Transplantasi Ginjal"  
"Tidak apa-apa Shindong~ssi, mendengar niat baikmu, kami sangat berterima kasih"sahut Hyorin.  
"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Kyuhyun, karena aku juga bersalah atas penderitaan Kyuhyun selama ini" sesalnya.  
"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Shindong? " tanya Teukie bingung.  
"Sebenarnya, aku adalah oppa dari seorang yeoja bernama Ha Ji Won"  
"Ha… Ji Won? " tanya Hyorin yang pernah mendengar nama tersebut.  
"Nde, Ha Ji Won adalah yeodongsaengku, dan ia adalah eomma kandung Haru. Dulu aku ingin menemui kalian untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Donghae, tapi Ji Won melarangku. Karena Ji Won sangat mencintai Donghae. Awalnya aku juga membenci Kyuhyun ketika tahu dia adalah namdongsaeng dari namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada Ji Won, tapi saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Haru dan merawatnya dengan baik, rasa benciku itu berubah menjadi sayang padanya, aku sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti namdongsaengku sendiri. " Shindong menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarga Donghae, hingga mereka terlihat lemas setelah mendengarnya, terutama Hyorin yang hampir rebah namun Teukie menopang tubuhnya.  
"Ja.. Jadi kau adalah samchon dari Haru? " tanya Sungmin seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Mianhe hyeong, aku sangat bersalah padamu, juga Ji Won, semua terjadi karena keegoisanku. Jika hyeong ingin memukulku, pukul saja aku" pintanya.  
"Untuk apa Donghae?, semua itu sudah terjadi, dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasa saling bersalah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, karena kau sudah mau menerima Haru, walau Haru belum bisa memanggilmu appa"  
Haru yang berdiri di sebelah Donghae tampak bingung dengan perbincangan mereka. Haru menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, "Ajussi marah? " tanya Haru pada Shindong.  
"Ajussi tidak marah Haru, o iya, apa Haru sudah berdo'a untuk appa? "tanya Shindong yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Haru.  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Tadi Haru dan samchon sudah doa untuk appa" sahutnya  
"Anak pintar" puji Shindong.  
Haru tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang putih.

Suny pergi ke Sekolah Hana, setelah ia meminta alamat Sekolah Haru pada Shindong. Suny menemui Kepala Sekolah Haru di ruangannya.  
Tok… tok…  
Suny mengetuk pintu, kemudian Kepala Sekolah memintanya masuk.  
"Masuklah" sahutnya dari dalam.  
Suny kemudian masuk, dan sangat kebetulan sekali Suny bertemu dengan ayahnya Jong In di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.  
"Anda siapa? " tanya Kepala Sekolah sambil beranjak dari kursinya.  
"Perkenalkan, saya adalah imo dari siswi bernama Haru" sahut Suny memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Oh, jadi Anda adalah imo dari Haru? "  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Jadi kau datang kemari untuk melunasi hutang dari appa bernama Haru?!" tanya ayah Jong In terdengar senang karena dirinya tidak sia-sia selalu menemui Kepala Sekolah untuk menunggu keluarga Haru agar melunasi hutang Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, apa Anda adalah appa nya Jong In? "  
"Nde!, di mana namja itu?! Apa dia malu untuk bertemu denganku?!"  
Suny tersenyum tipis padanya, "Sebelum saya melunasi hutang tersebut, saya ingin bertanya pada Anda!, apakah Anda yakin bahwa Haru yang bersalah?!, lalu bagaimana dengan anak Anda yang telah menghina Haru?!, apakah Haru bersalah karena dirinya tidak memiliki eomma?!, jika anak Anda yang berada diposisi Haru!, apakah anak Anda bisa menerima ejekannya?!, apa Anda yakin, anak Anda tidak akan melukai temannya?! " pertanyaan Suny membuat ayah Jong In terdiam.  
"Kyuhyun adalah seorang appa yang baik!, seharusnya Kyuhyun marah pada anak Anda karena anak Anda telah menghina Haru, hingga Haru tidak ingin pergi ke Sekolah!, tapi apa yang dilakukannya?!, justru Kyuhyun tidak marah, dan dia bertanggung jawab pada anak Anda!, Anda tahu?! apa yang anak Anda lakukan pada Haru, justru lebih menyakitkan, dari apa yang Haru lakukan pada anak Anda!, saya tidak tahu berapa banyak sisa hutang Kyuhyun pada Anda, semoga uang ini bisa membuat Anda senang! " ucap Suny yang menatapnya sinis, sembari mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 5 juta di atas meja Kepala Sekolah.  
"Saya permisi, mian jika membuat suasana di ruangan ini menjadi tidak nyaman, annnyeonghi kaseyo" pamit Suny sambil sedikit membungkuk di depan Kepala Sekolah, kemudian Suny pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.  
"Anda lihat tuan?!, saya pikir mereka lebih memiliki hati yang kaya, dari pada Anda!, mereka lebih terluka dari apa yang terjadi pada anak Anda!, tapi mereka tidak terlihat dendam pada Anda!, saya harap kejadian hari ini membuat Anda agar lebih bisa menghargai orang lain! " sindir Kepala Sekolah padanya.

7 jam telah berlalu, kini lampu Operasi padam, Siwon juga Do Kwang serta Dokter muda satunya ke luar dari ruang Operasi. Ketika mereka baru saja ke luar, keluarga Lee bergegas menghampiri mereka, juga Shindong dan Eunhyuk.  
"Bagaimana Dok? " tanya Teukie.  
"Operasi berjalan lancar, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap. "Sahut Siwon.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendonor itu? " tanya Donghae yang menggendong Haru karena Haru terlelap pulas digendongannya.  
"Pendonor itu baik-baik saja" sahutnya.  
"Syukurlah kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja" sahut Teukie.  
"Kami permisi dulu" pamit Siwon.  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
Ketika mereka pergi, Sungmin menyusul Do Kwang, karena ada yang ingin ditanyakan Sungmin padanya.  
"Do Kwang~ah" panggilnya, dan Do Kwang pun menoleh mendengar panggilan Sungmin.  
"Ada apa Sungmin? "  
"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" sahutnya.  
"Ne"  
"Kita bicara di Kantin saja" ajak Sungmin.  
"Ne" sahut Do Kwang.

"Ada apa Sungmin? ,kelihatannya sangat penting" tanya Do Kwang, sembari mereka duduk bersama.  
"Nde, aku ingin bertanya padamu, siapa yang telah mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun? "  
"Mian Sungmin, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" sahutnya  
"Apa kami mengenal pendonor itu? " tanya Sungmin penasaran.  
"Sepertinya tidak" bohong Do Kwang  
"Kau pasti sedang berbohong padakukan?!, apa pendonor itu sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun? "  
"Aku tidak tahu"  
"Apa Changmin pendonor itu? " tanyanya.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 41

*Sebelumnya*

***  
"Ada apa Sungmin? ,kelihatannya sangat penting" tanya Do Kwang, sembari mereka duduk bersama."  
"Nde, aku ingin bertanya padamu, siapa yang telah mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun? "  
"Mian Sungmin, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" sahutnya  
"Apa kami mengenal pendonor itu? " tanya Sungmin penasaran.  
"Sepertinya tidak" bohong Do Kwang  
"Kau pasti sedang berbohong padakukan?!, apa pendonor itu sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun? "  
"Aku tidak tahu"  
"Apa Changmin pendonor itu? " tanyanya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa Changmin yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun? "  
"Tadi pagi, sebelum aku mengunjungi Kyuhyun, aku selintas melihat Changmin bersama hyeongnya, dan Changmin menggunakan pakaian pasien. Apakah dugaanku benar? " tanya Sungmin dan memicingkan matanya menatap curiga pada Do Kwang.  
"Aku benarkan? " tanyanya lagi.  
"Kau pasti salah lihat Sungmin, jika Changmin benar berada di rumah sakit ini, aku pas…" perkataan Do Kwang terputus ketika Yoochun berlari menghampirinya ketika Yoochun melihat Do Kwang saat sedang membeli minuman ringan untuk menanyakan kabar Changmin, dan ia berdiri tanpa menatap Sungmin, karena Yoochun tidak berpikir lebih dulu siapa yang sedang berbincang bersama Do Kwang.  
"Dokter, bagaimana Operasinya?,Changmin bagaimana? ,apa Kyuhyun juga selamat? " tanyanya bertubi-tubi.  
"Aku benarkan!" Yoochun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara Sungmin, lalu ia menatap Sungmin. Tatapan Yoochun terlihat panik karena dirinya tidak mungkin bisa berbohong di depannya.  
"Ish!, jika sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi" ucap Do Kwang merasa tidak enak hati pada Yoochun.  
"Katakan padaku!, apa benar Changmin yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun?!"  
Yoochun tampak lemas, karena dirinya harus menghianati janjinya pada Changmin.  
"Yoochun~ssi!, tolong jangan berbohong di depanku!, jawab pertanyaanku! " tanya Sungmin sembari beranjak dan menatap tajam Yoochun.  
"Nde, Changmin adalah pendonor itu" sahutnya lemah.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu pada kami?! "  
"Itu adalah permintaan Changmin ajussi, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian. Tapi, ajussi sudah mengetahuinya"  
"Aku harus menemui Changmin, aku harus berterima kasih padanya"  
"Jangan ajussi"  
"Kenapa? "  
"Sungmin~ah, bukankah tadi Yoochun mengatakan padamu, bahwa ia sudah berjanji pada Changmin untuk merahasiakan tentang pendonoran ini?, karena ini adalah privasi dari permintaan pasien, sebaiknya kau menghargai keputusan Changmin"  
"Nde, Dokter Do Kwang benar ajussi. Aku mohon, ajussi berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang kebenaran ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat Changmin bersedih, apalagi jika anggota keluarga Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pendonor itu. Changmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya, dan Changmin hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia bersama keluarganya" tambah Yoochun.  
Sungmin terduduk lemas, air matanya mengalir karena dirinya sangat berhutang budi karena telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun menggunakan Ginjalnya.  
"Cheongmal gumawo, karena ia telah menolong Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membalas budi kalian"  
"Ajussi cukup diam dan merahasiakan hal ini dari Kyuhyun juga keluarganya" pinta Yoochun.  
"Ne, aku akan merahasiakannya, aku janji"  
"Gumawo ajussi"  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin.

5 hari kemudian

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Kyu, agar kesehatanmu cepat pulih" ucap Donghae sembari ia ingin menyuapinya lagi  
"Aku kenyang hyeong" tolaknya  
"Tapi kau baru makan 4 suap saja. Jika kondisimu lemah lagi bagaimana?" cemas Donghae  
"Nanti ya hyeong, aku benar-benar kenyang, lagi pula aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit"  
"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau"  
"Mianhe"  
"Mm" sahut Donghae ,lalu meletakkan mangkok makanan di atas meja.  
"O iya hyeong, aku lama tidak melihat Changmin, apa Changmin tidak pernah datang untuk menjengukku?"  
"Changmin? "  
"Nde"  
"Sewaktu kau koma, Changmin sering datang mengunjungimu, tapi sudah beberapa hari ini, dia tidak pernah kemari lagi"sahut Donghae sambil memberikan gelas berisi air putih pada Kyuhyun  
"Benarkah? "  
"Nde"  
"Apa Changmin sibuk dengan Kuliahnya ya hyeong? " tanya Kyuhyun dan menyambut pemberian Donghae, kemudian meminumnya.  
"Sepertinya begitu. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, karena hyeong tidak ingin jika kau jatuh sakit lagi karena terus berpikir berat"  
"Ne hyeong"  
" Kyu"  
"Ne hyeong? "  
"Hyeong senang karena kau sudah terlihat lebih baik, dan karenamu… sekarang Haru lebih ceria" ucap Donghae dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Hyeong, aku yakin… suatu hari nanti, Haru pasti bisa menerimamu sebagai appanya"  
"Tidak Kyu. Meski hyeong adalah apppa biologisnya, tapi selama ini kaulah yang merawatnya. Dulu hyeong sempat memiliki pikiran ingin merebut Haru darimu, tapi hyeong sadar, kau adalah appa terbaik bagi Haru, bukan hyeong"  
Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas di atas meja setelah meminumnya, kemudian ia memegang tangan Donghae, "Kau tahu hyeong?, ketika hyeong mangatakan padaku bahwa hyeong ingin merebut Haru saat itu, hatiku terluka, aku marah padamu hyeong. Tapi aku berpikir lagi, hyeong tidak salah, karena hyeong memiliki jiwa seorang appa yang ingin melindungi anaknya. Sekarang aku bahagia, karena selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, hyeong merawat Haru dengan baik"  
"Mianhe"  
"Hyeong tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku"  
"Tapi semua terjadi karena hyeong"  
"Kau adalah hyeongku, aku senang ,setidaknya sekarang kita bisa lebih dekat."  
"Mianhe, selama ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi hyeong yang baik untukmu"  
"Ku mohon, jangan meminta maaf padaku. Jika hyeong terus merasa bersalah, aku justru merasa tidak enak hati."  
"… "Donghae hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.  
"O iya, dimana Haru, hyeong? "  
"Eomma dan appa mengajak Haru jalan-jalan"  
"Oh"

Di sebuah Mall terbesar di Korea, Teukie dan Hyorin mengajak Haru jalan-jalan , Haru menarik tangan Teukie dan mengajaknya ke salah satu toko pakaian. Hyorin tersenyum lebar melihat Haru yang tampak girang.  
"Ayo haraboji! "  
"Memangnya Haru mau ajak haraboji kemana? "  
"Itu!, Haru mau baju itu" sahutnya dan terus menarik tangan Teukie untuk ikut bersamanya, hingga mereka tiba di depan pakaian yang diinginkan Haru, yaitu sebuah stelan jas berwarna putih.  
"Haru ingin jas ini? " tanya Teukie bingung.  
"Haru~ah, sebaiknya kita cari pakaian untuk Haru, bukan ke toko ini" ucap Hyorin sembari mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Haru mau baju ini untuk appa"  
"Appa? " tanya Teukie  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Haru gak pernah liat appa pakai baju seperti ini, Haru mau beliin untuk appa. Haraboji, beliin appa baju ini ya? " pintanya sambil mengatup kedua tangannya.  
"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya" sahut Teukie, lalu jongkok didepannya.  
"Sarat itu apa? " tanyanya bingung  
"Syarat chagi, bukan sarat" Hyorin membenarkan kata-kata Haru.  
"Siarat? "  
"Syarat" tambah Teukie membenarkan lagi.  
"Syarat? "  
"Ouhhh, cucu halmoni pintar sekali" puji Hyorin sambil mengacak rambut Haru pelan  
"Nde, syarat chagi" tambah Teukie  
"Memangnya syarat itu apa? "  
"Syarat itu adalah permintaan yang harus dipenuhi, jika Haru menginginkan jas itu untuk appa, maka Haru harus menerima permintaan haraboji"  
"Haraboji mau apa?, kalau haraboji juga mau baju seperti appa, Haru gak punya uang. Kan Haru juga minta sama haraboji untuk beliin appa baju itu, Haru cuma punya ini " jawabnya polos ,lalu mengeluarkan sebuah permen rasa strawbery dari kantong saku celananya, permen pemberian dari Donghae, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Teukie.  
"Hahahahahahahaha" jawaban Haru yang polos spontan membuat Teukie tertawa geli.  
"Kok haraboji ketawa? " tanyanya semakin bingung.  
"Haru lucu sekali, hahahahaha" sahutnya.  
"Ish!, Haru marah sama haraboji! " kesalnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Yeoboe" tegur Hyorin.  
"Baiklah… baiklah… mianhe Haru~ah" ucap Teukie, sedangkan Haru masih tampak kesal padanya.  
"Kalau Haru masih marah, haraboji tidak mau membelikan jas itu untuk appa" ancamnya bercanda.  
Haru terlihat berpikir dan masih kesal pada Teukie, tapi demi Kyuhyun, Haru berusaha untuk tidak marah pada Teukie, "Mianhe haraboji, tapi haraboji harus beliin appa baju itu ya? " pintanya memelas.  
Teukie tersenyum, "Ne, tapi Haru harus penuhi permintaan haraboji, Haru maukan? "  
Haru mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau begitu, cium haraboji" pinta Teukie.  
"Haraboji cuma mau Haru cium? " tanyanya  
"Nde, tadikan Haru bilang, kalau Haru tidak punya uang, jadi haraboji cuma ingin Haru cium haraboji"  
Haru tersenyum lebar, kemudian Haru mencium pipi Teukie berkali-kali ,lalu Teukie menggendong Haru dan membalas mencium Haru. Hyorin tampak bahagia karena Teukie sudah banyak berubah. Bahkan sikap egoisnya sudah berkurang.  
"Teukie~ssi"  
Teukie dan Hyorin menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, laki-laki seumuran Teukie menghampiri dirinya bersama istrinya.  
"Lee Joon~ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Teukie.  
"Aku baik-baik saja, o iya bagaimana kabar Donghae dan Kyuhyun? ,dan bagaimana Perusahaanmu? "  
"Mereka baik-baik saja, Perusahaanku juga baik" sahut Teukie  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, o iya, siapa gadis kecil ini? " tanyanya sambil mencubit pipi Haru karena gemas.  
"Gadis ini adalah cucuku" sahut Teukie  
"Benarkah?, gadis kecil ini cucu dari anakmu yang mana?, Donghae atau Kyuhyun? "  
Pertanyaan Lee Joon membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman bagi Teukie juga Hyorin, hingga Hyorin berinisiatif mengajak Teukie dan Haru untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lee Joon.  
"Yeoboe, tadi aku lupa sesuatu, ayo kita kembali ke toko yang tadi" ajak Hyorin, awalnya Teukie bingung dengan maksud Hyorin, tapi ketika menatapnya Teukie sadar, lalu dirinya mengikuti Hyorin.  
"Lee Joon~ssi, mian kami harus pergi dulu,. Annyeong"  
"Ne ,annyeong" sahut Lee Joon bersama istrinya.  
Teukie dan Hyorin kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut, Haru bingung pada sikap Hyorin juga Teukie yang terburu-buru meninggalkan toko yang mereka kunjungi.  
"Haraboji, kok kita pergi, Haru kan mau baju itu untuk appa"  
"Haru~ah, kita cari jas seperti tadi di toko yang lain ya, karena banyak yang lebih bagus dari toko itu" ucap hyeorin menjelaskan padanya.  
"Ne" sahutnya setuju.

Yoochun menggenggam erat tangan Changmin, karena sejak Operasi berhasil dilakukan, Changmin belum sadarkan diri hingga saat ini. Yoochun sering berbohong pada Hana bahwa Changmin pergi ke Jepang dalam waktu yang lama, meski setiap hari Hana selalu mencari Changmin, dan terkadang menangis karena merindukannya.  
Yoochun mengelus kepala Changmin lembut, "Changmin~ah, kenapa kau belum sadar juga? ,ini sudah hari ke 5 sejak Operasi itu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada hyeong, kau akan baik-bail saja?!, tapi kenapa hingga saat ini kau masih belum bangun juga? "  
"Changmin~ah!, sadarlah!, apa kau ingin melihat hyeong juga Hana bersedih karenamu?!, jika saja hyeong tahu akan seperti ini jadinya!, hyeong tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya! "  
"Changmin~ah! Ayo bangun!"  
"Kenapa kau tidur terus menerus seperti ini?!, Changmin~ah, hyeong mohon sadarlah" air mata Yoochun mengalir begitu saja, Yoochun menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.  
Yoochun segera menyeka air matanya ketika jari jemari Changmin mulai menunjukkan respon, "Changmin~ah" ucap Yoochun dan beranjak dari kursi.  
Perlahan-lahan Changmin mulai membuka matanya, samar-samar dirinya melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum padanya ,"H… hyeong" sahutnya lemah.  
"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, gumawo Changmin~ah" ucap Yoochun dan kembali menangis karena dirinya bahagia ,Changmin menepati janji padanya.  
Changmin tersenyum padanya, "Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Yoochun  
"Ne" sahutnya lemah, baru saja Yoochun berencana pergi menemui Dokter, seseorang membuka pintu ruang inap Changmin, dan Changmin sangat terkejut ketika yang masuk ke ruang inapnya adalah Sungmin.  
"A… jussi? "

Tbc

Mian pendek lanjutannya ya.


	42. Chapter 42

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 42

*Sebelumnya*

Yoochun segera menyeka air matanya ketika jari jemari Changmin mulai menunjukkan respon, "Changmin~ah" ucap Yoochun dan beranjak dari -lahan Changmin mulai membukamatanya, samar-samar dirinya melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum padanya ,"H… hyeong" sahutnya lemah."Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, gumawo Changmin~ah" ucap Yoochun dan kembalimenangis karena dirinya bahagia,Changmin menepati janji tersenyum padanya, "Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Yoochun"Ne" sahutnya lemah, baru saja Yoochun berencana pergi menemui Dokter, seseorang membuka pintu ruang inap Changmin, dan Changmin sangat terkejut ketika yang masuk ke ruang inapnya adalah Sungmin."A… jussi? "

*Selanjutnya*

Teukie dan Hyorin kembali mengajak Haru untuk ke rumah sakit menemui Kyuhyun. Haru melangkah lebih cepat di depan Teukie dan Hyorin, sembari ia memeluk bungkusan berisi stelan jas berwarna putih untuk Kyuhyun. Haru terlihat bahagia sambil bersenandung.  
"Yeoboe"  
"Ne? "  
"Aku sangat bahagia melihat Haru riang seperti itu"  
"Mm, aku juga sangat bahagia melihatnya. Aku harap, Haru akan selalu riang seperti itu"  
"Nde yeoboe" sahutnya  
Haru tiba di depan ruang inap Kyuhyun, ia menoleh memandang Teukie juga Hyorin ,berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa membukakan pintu untuknya. Teukie sangat mengerti arti tatapan Haru, hingga dirinya bergegas menghampiri Haru untuk menolongnya, "Haraboji tahu, pasti Haru ingin haraboji bantu Haru untuk membuka pintukan? "  
"Hehehehe"Haru tertawa malu  
Kemudian Teukie menggeser pintu untuk membukanya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh ketika pintu terbuka.  
"Haru" panggil Kyuhyun  
"Appaaaaa" sahut Haru bahagia dan berlari kearahnya.  
Hyorin mencegah Teukie untuk masuk ke dalam, "Yeoboe, sebaiknya kita tunggu diluar saja" ajaknya  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu ia kembali menutup pintu, dan meninggalkan Haru bersama Kyuhyun juga Donghae.  
"Appa… appa… Haru punya hadiah untuk appa" ucap Haru, lalu memberikan bungkusan itu padanya.  
"Ini apa? " tanyanya.  
Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya karena dirinya merasa cemburu saat melihat Haru yang memberikan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. Donghae berpura-pura melipat pakaian.  
"Ini baju untuk appa, Haru mau appa pakai baju itu" pintanya.  
Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan tersebut, dirinya cukup kaget karena menerima hadiah dari Haru.  
Haru naik ke atas kursi kosong, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun, "Appa suka? "  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Haru lembut ,lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ,"Mm, appa suka sekali" sahutnya.  
"Yeiiiii appa sukaaaaa" soraknya senang, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mencium kepala Haru.  
"Gumawo chagiya"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Samchon" panggil Haru pada Donghae sambil turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun ,"Ne? " tanyanya dan berbalik.  
"Samchon, Haru senang karena appa suka hadiah dari Haru" ucapnya  
"Baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Donghae terdengar sedih.  
Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati, ia menundukkan wajahnya memandang hadiah dari Haru, lalu ia kembali menatap Donghae yang mendengarkan celotehan Haru padanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah Televisi yang menayangkan acara pertandingan Basket.  
"Hyeong" panggil Kyuhyun.  
"Ne? "  
"Hyeong, kita sudah lama tidak bertanding Basket"  
"Kita akan bertanding, jika kau sudah sehat" sahut Donghae sambil jongkok dan merapikan dress yang digunakan Haru untuk pertama tersenyum bahagia melihat Donghae yang terlihat lebih memperhatikan Haru.  
"Apa halmoni yang membelikan baju ini untuk Haru? " tanya Donghae  
"Mm, kata halmoni, Haru cantik kalau pakai baju ini, terus kata haraboji, appa pasti suka" sahutnya polos.  
"Haru sangat cantik sekali, iyakan Kyu? " puji Donghae  
"Nde, anak appa sangat cantik memakainya" tambah Kyuhyun.  
"Haru cantik? " tanyanya pada Kyuhyun  
"Nde, Haru sangat cantik, appa suka"  
"Horeeee, appa sukaaaa" soraknya sembari melompat kegirangan.  
"Sepertinya Haru selalu mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya, sedangkan aku… " batin Donghae.  
"Samchon, appa kapan pulang dari sini? " tanyanya.  
"Samchon juga belum tahu" sahutnya.  
"Haru~ah, jangan panggil samchon, tapi panggil appa" perintah Kyuhyun.  
"Appa? "tanyanya bingung.  
Donghae sangat berharap bahwa Haru mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Meski ia tahu bahwa harapannya itu tidak akan begitu saja tercapai. Donghae ingin sekali menutup telinganya, karena dirinya takut mendengar jawaban Haru.  
"Ne, Haru tahu?, Donghae samchon adalah saudara appa yang paling baik, dan Donghae samchon adalah appa kandung Haru yang sebenarnya" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan padanya.  
"Kalau samchon itu appa Haru, terus kenapa appa yang jagain Haru? " tanya Haru menunjuk Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya beranjak dari ranjang dan membawa tiang infus, Donghae cemas saat Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan melangkah pelan menghampiri mereka.  
"Kyu"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyeong" sahutnya  
"Appa" cemas Haru.  
Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan berlutut didepan Haru, kemudian ia memegang kedua pundak Haru.  
"Haru~ah, kenapa appa yang merawat Haru, karena dulu Donghae samchon memiliki banyak masalah, jadi untuk sementara appa yang merawat Haru" ucapnya berbohong.  
Haru hanya diam karena dirinya masih belum bisa menerima perkataan Kyuhyun, "Haru~ah, apa Haru mau memanggil Donghae samchon dengan panggilan appa? " tanyanya lagi.

Yoochun menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada Changmin, meski Changmin cukup kecewa, tapi dirinya harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.  
"Mianhe, Changmin~ah." sesal Sungmin.  
"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hyeong ataupun ajussi, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya, karena suatu saat akan terbongkar juga. Tapi, aku mohon pada kalian, jangan beritahu pada Kyuhyun bahwa akulah pendonor itu."pintanya.  
"Ajussi berjanji padamu Changmin" sahut Sungmin yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya.  
"Gumawo ajussi" sahutnya.  
"Ne"  
"Ajussi, aku titip Changmin sebentar, aku harus memanggil Dokter"  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin.  
"Ajussi, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun? "  
"Kyuhyun baik, dan mulai besok, Kyuhyun sudah menjalani jadwal Kemoterapi"  
"Semoga Kyuhyun bisa sembuh, aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia Kuliah seperti keinginannya dulu, tapi Kyuhyun harus putus Sekolah, dan merawat Haru"  
"Nde, seandainya saja dulu Donghae tidak melampiaskan kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun, mungkin hidupnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi, kejadian itu ada hikmahnya juga, karena sekarang Donghae juga kedua orang tuanya bisa menerima Haru, dan menyesali kesalahan mereka pada Kyuhyun"  
"Ajussi benar, dan Kyuhyun pasti sekarang lebih bahagia"  
"Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun juga terjadi karenamu Changmin, dengan Ginjal yang kau donorkan padanya, sekarang kondisi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya"  
"Aku senang, jika dapat menolong sahabatku ajussi" sahut Changmin dan tersenyum.

Hari berganti hari, kini Kyuhyun melakukan jadwal kemoterapi secara teratur. Setiap kali Kyuhyun menjalani kemoterapi, Donghae juga yang lainnya bergantian menemani Haru, agar dirinya tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit. Terkadang mereka bergantian menemani Kyuhyun.  
Hari ini Teukie menemani Kyuhyun menjalani jadwal kemo, sedangkan Haru diajak Donghae untuk rekreasi ke Taman hiburan bersama Hyorin. Shindong menerima pekerjaan dan menjadi Manajer di Perusahaan milik Teukie, dan Donghae adalah Presdir di Perusahaan tersebut.  
Seperti biasa sebelum kemo dilakukan, Kyuhyun harus menjalani cuci darah terlebih dahulu. Tiap kali Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatan, sebisa mungkin Teukie menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, karena ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena dirinya. Teukie duduk di kursi tepi ranjang Kyuhyun ,dan dirinya menggunakan pakaian steril juga masker. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, dan berusaha tersenyum didepannya.  
"Mianhe, appa" ucapnya sedih.  
"Bertahanlah, appa akan selalu menemanimu, Kyu" sahutnya  
Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggaman tangan Teukie karena menahan rasa sakitnya, "Menangislah Kyu, jika itu mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap Teukie.  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak appa, jika aku menangis, aku akan kalah melawan rasa sakit ini" sahutnya.  
Teukie beranjak dari kursi, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Ketika Teukie memeluknya, Kyuhyun menjadi rapuh, dirinya tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia menangis dipelukannya. Teukie pun tidak kuasa membendung air matanya saat mendengar suara tangis Kyuhyun.  
"Kau pasti sembuh, Kyu" ucapnya

Donghae membeli 3 es krim. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika ingin menghampiri Hyorin yang duduk sambil mendengarkan Haru bercerita. Donghae sangat bahagia karena Haru sudah mau memanggilnya appa, walau masih menyebut namanya. Kebahagiaan Donghae terjadi karena Kyuhyun.

~flashback~

"Haru maukan? " pinta Kyuhyun. Awalnya Haru tampak ragu, tapi ketika menatap Kyuhyun teesenyum, hati Haru menjadi luluh.  
"Appa akan sangat bahagia, jika Haru mau memanggil samchon dengan panggilan appa, sama seperti Haru memanggil appa"  
"Tapi appa harus janji, jangan pernah tinggalin Haru, kalau Haru panggil samchon, appa? '  
"Mm, appa janji" sahut Kyuhyun setuju.  
"Tapi, Haru juga harus janji, untuk memanggil samchon dengan panggilan appa"  
"Ne, Haru janji" sahutnya.  
"Benarkah? " tanya Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
"Donghae… appa" panggil Haru pada Donghae.  
Begitu bahagianya Donghae mendengar kata-kata yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia dengar dari mulut Haru. Spontan Donghae menangis terharu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Haru mau memanggilnya ayah.  
Kyuhyun beranjak, lalu memegang pundak Donghae, "Peluk Haru, hyeong." ucapnya.  
Donghae mengangguk, kemudian dirinya jongkok dan memeluk Haru dengan erat, "Cheongmal gumawo chagiya, cheongmal gumawo" ucap Donghae sesenggukkan.  
Tangan mungil Haru perlahan-lahan membalas pelukan Donghae. Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya karena dirinya sangat terharu melihat Haru mau membalas pelukan Donghae.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah. Hari ini appa sangat bahagia. Seandainya suatu hari appa harus pergi, setidaknya kau tidak akan kesepian lagi" batin Kyuhyun.

~flashback end~

"Donghae appa" seru Haru memanggilnya, Donghae tersenyum memandangnya, lalu Donghae mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri Haru.  
"Mianhe ,appa lama" ucapnya sambil memberikan es krim kesukaan Haru padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Haru senang dan menyambut es krimnya.  
"Ini untuk eomma" Donghae memberikan es krim pada Hyorin.  
"Gumawo chagiya"  
"Ne eomma"  
"Donghae appa" panggil Haru  
"Ne? "  
"Boleh gak, kalau nanti Haru main kesini lagi, tapi ajak appa" pintanya.  
"Ne, kalau appa sudah sembuh, kita semua akan bermain lagi di sini" sahut Donghae.  
"Horee" sorak Haru senang.  
"Haru jangan lompat-lompat, nanti es krimnya jatuh" tegur Hyorin.  
"Hehehe, Haru lupa" sahutnya, kemudian duduk disampingnya.  
"Halmoni"  
"Ne? "  
"Haraboji lagi temani appa di rumah sakit ya? "  
"Nde" sahut Hyorin.  
"Kenapa Haru gak boleh temani appa? "  
"Karena Haru masih kecil, jadi Dokter melarang Haru untuk menemani appa" sahut Hyorin  
"Memangnya kenapa? "  
"Haru~ah, tubuh Haru itu lemah, jika Haru sakit bagaimana?, Haru mau melihat appa sedih? "  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Haru gak mau appa sedih"  
"Kalau begitu, berarti Haru harus mendengarkan apa kata Dokter, jika Dokter melarang Haru, itu untuk kebaikan Haru juga. Haru mengerti? " ucap Donghae menjelaskan padanya.  
"Mm" angguknya.

Setelah menjalani cuci darah, kini Kyuhyun melakukan kemo. Perawat telah memasang infus berisi cairan albumin. Dengan hati-hati perawat tersebut memasangnya. Salah satu perawat lainnya memberikan sarung tangan pada Teukie seperti biasanya. Dengan sarung tangan itu, Teukie juga yang lainnya dapat lebih terjaga saat pasien kemoterapi menerima efek dari kemo itu sendiri, karena cairan yang keluar dari pasien mengandung radioaktif.  
"Appa, sebaiknya tunggu di luar saja" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak, appa akan menemanimu hingga kemo itu selesai" tolak Teukie.  
"Tapi… "  
"Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu menahan sakit sendirian Kyu, appa ingin menjadi appa yang selalu ada untuk anaknya" sahut Teukie.  
"Gumawo appa"  
"Appa yakin, kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Appa yakin, kau pasti bisa sembuh"  
"Ne, aku akan bertahan demi kalian semua" sahut Kyuhyun semangat.  
Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat obat itu mulai bereaksi ditubuhnya. Teukie tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Teukie bernyanyi didepannya agar Kyuhyun bisa melawannya. Teukie tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky

Kyuhyun meringkukkan tubuhnya, meski terasa sakit, tapi karena nyanyian Teukie, perlahan lahan Kyuhyun bisa melawannya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Teukie, adalah lagu dimasa ia kecil, jika dirinya atau Donghae sedang sakit. Teukie dan Hyorin sering bernyanyi untuk mereka. Teukie mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut sambil terus bernyanyi, hingga rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun mulai reda.  
"Gumawo appa" ucapnya  
"Apa sudah tidak sakit lagi? "  
"Mm" angguknya dan tersenyum.  
" Aku haus"  
"Sebentar, appa ambilkan untukmu" sahut Teukie dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, beranjak dari kursi dan menuangkan air minum untuknya. Kyuhyun menatap Teukie lekat.  
"Mianhe appa, aku selalu membuat kalian terbebani karenaku" batin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.  
Kyuhyun mencoba untuk beranjak bangun, Teukie meletakkan gelas berisi air minum terlebih dahulu untuk membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Kemudian Teukie memberikan air minum padanya.  
"Minumnya pelan-pelan"  
"Ne appa" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu menyeruput air minumnya seperti perkataan Teukie.  
Teukie menatap sedih Kyuhyun, karena kini tubuh Kyuhyun makin kurus. Ketika Kyuhyun minum beberapa tegukan, efek dari kemo itu mulai bereaksi. Kyuhyun terlihat mual dan ingin muntah. Teukie dengan sigap segera mengambil baskom yang disediakan oleh perawat di bawah meja. Kemudian Teukie mengambil gelas dari tangan Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.  
Teukie meletakkan baskom itu di pangkuan Kyuhyun, dirinya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya. Air mata Teukie mengalir sewaktu melihatnya tersiksa karena penyakitnya.

Shindong memergoki salah seorang karyawan yang telah menyebarkan video mengenai pertengkaran Donghae bersama Eunhyuk, hingga membuat saham Perusahaan yang di pegang oleh Donghae jadi turun sebanyak hampir 50%. Ketika karyawan tersebut bergosip di kantin Perusahaan bersama karyawan yang lain. Karyawan yeoja yang bernama Eunjung tersebut tidak menyadari ketika Shindong berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengar semua perbincangan mereka.  
"Coba kalian lihat, viewers video ini semakin banyak" ucap Eunjung dan memperlihatkan video pertengkaran tersebut pada karyawan yang lain.  
"Eunjung~ssi, apa kau tidak takut ketahuan? " ucap karyawan yeoja yang bernama Nana  
"Takut?, untuk apa?, bukankah kalian sendiri tahu bagaimana watak bos kita?! "  
"Iya, tapi bos kita sekarang sudah banyak berubah"  
"Aku tahu, tapi karena video ini, setidaknya dapat memberi pelajaran pada bos kita" Shindong yang curiga dengan gelagat karyawannya, dirinya pun menghampiri mereka. Beberapa karyawan kaget dengan kedatangannya, tapi Shindong meminta mereka diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Hingga mereka terpaksa diam di depan Eunjung.  
"Aku cukup puas karena viewers video ini semakin banyak"  
"Apa kau tidak takut dipecat Eunjung? " tanya Eunjie  
"Selama tidak ada yang tahu jika akulah yang menyebarkan video ini di youtube, aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa" sahutnya percaya diri.  
"Benarkah?! " Eunjung shock ketika mengenali suara Shindong yang telah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi.  
Dengan takut Eunjung beranjak, lalu berbalik ,kemudian ia meminta maaf di depan Shindong, "Mianhe, saya salah" ucapnya menyesal.  
"Bukan padaku kau harus meminta maaf, tapi kau harus meminta maaf pada Presdir, juga keluarganya. Karena perbuatanmu ini telah membuat saham Perusahaan anjlok, dan kau harus segera menghapus video tersebut dari media sosial. Jika kau tidak menghapusnya dan tidak segera meminta maaf, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu, dan namamu akan saya blacklist ,hingga tidak ada satupun Perusahaan yang akan menerima pegawai sepertimu! " ancam Shindong.  
"Ne, saya janji akan segera menghapusnya, dan saya akan menemui Presdir untuk meminta maaf" sahut Eunjung.  
Shindong tidak menyahutnya, dan ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. Eunjung berbalik dan terduduk lemas di kursinya.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, sejak kejadian itu, Eunjung menerima SP dari Perusahaan agar tidak mengulangi kesalahannya, dan dirinya menerima hukuman dipindahkan ke Perusahaan cabang yang berada di daerah yang jauh dari perkotaan. Donghae juga keluarganya telah memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukannya, Eunjung cukup bersyukur karena dirinya hanya menerima SP dan tidak dipecat.

Kondisi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik setelah melakukan cuci darah juga kemoterapi. Kyuhyun merindukan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah datang untuk mengunjunginya.  
"Kyu, besok kau sudah bisa pulang" ucap Sungmin padanya  
"Ne samchon" sahutnya lesu  
"Kenapa suaramu terdengar lesu begitu?"  
"Kenapa Changmin tidak pernah datang menjengukku samchon?"  
"O iya, samchon juga sudah lama tidak melihat Changmin, biasanya dia selalu datang untuk mengunjungimu sewaktu kau masih koma, ini sudah 18 hari dia tidak kemari"  
"apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, samchon?"  
"Mungkin Changmin masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya" sahut Sungmin berbohong.  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde, nanti samchon coba untuk menemui Yoochun untuk menanyakan kabar Changmin"  
"O iya, kenapa Yoochun hyeong juga tidak pernah menjengukku? " tanyanya merasa aneh.  
"Kyu, kau tahu sendirikan sibuknya pekerjaan seorang Dokter."  
"Ne" sahutnya ,lalu menghela nafas beratnya.  
"Mianhe Kyu, samchon berbohong padamu" batin Sungmin.  
Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap kearah Haru yang datang bersama Teukie, Hyorin, Donghae dan Shindong.  
"Appaaaaaa" seru Haru berlari kearahnya.  
"Anak appa cantik sekali hari ini" puji Kyuhyun dan mengacak poni Haru pelan.  
"Mm, hari ini Haru harus cantik, kata Donghae appa dan haraboji, hari ini appa pulang" Sungmin terkejut karena yang ia tahu dari Do Kwang, Kyuhyun baru bisa pulang esok hari.  
"Hyeong, bukannya Kyuhyun baru bisa pulang besok? " tanya Sungmin pada Teukie.  
"Sebenarnya memang besok, tapi Haru terus merengek agar Kyuhyun cepat pulang, jadi ya terpaksa Siwon menyetujui permintaan Haru" sahut Teukie menjelaskan.  
"Hehehehe" Haru tertawa malu di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Ada-ada saja permintaanmu chagi" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipinya lembut.  
"Appa sih lama sekali di rumah sakit, Haru kan mau tidur dengan appa"  
"Bukannya selama ini Haru tidur bersama haraboji, halmoni juga Donghae appa? " tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, tapi haraboji tidurnya berisik, Donghae appa juga. Haru jadi susah tidur" keluhnya manja. Mendengar celetukan Haru, semua tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hyeong, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.  
"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik, kau tidak perlu cemas"sahut Yoochun.  
"Kapan aku boleh pulang hyeong?"  
"Hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang, tapi kau harus banyak istirahat, dan hyeong sudah meminta izin pada Dosen walimu agar kau mengambil cuti kuliah selama 1 tahun"  
"Mwo?!, tapi hyeong…!"  
"Changmin! sekarang kau hanya memiliki 1 Ginjal!, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah setelah Operasi itu!"  
"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku tidak kuliah?"  
"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah istirahat!" tegasnya  
"Tapi aku bosan hyeong! "  
"Bosan tidak bosan, kau harus tetap mematuhi peraturan hyeong! " tegasnya.  
"Aish, hyeong" rengeknya.  
"Apa kau mau rahasia ini hyeong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun?! " ancamnya.  
"Baiklah..baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintahmu! " sahutnya terpaksa.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hari ini sama-sama pulang dari rumah sakit. Changmin duduk di atas kursi roda dan menunggu Yoochun yang masih berada di parkiran Mobil. Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya ke luar dan menunggu Donghae yang lebih dulu ke luar untuk pergi ke parkiran. Saat Haru menoleh, ia melihat Changmin, lalu memanggilnya, "Ajussi! " panggil Haru, tapi Changmin tidak sadar bahwa Haru memanggil dirinya. Changmin sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya, "Changmin! "

Tbc


	43. Chapter 43

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 43

*Sebelumnya*

"Apa kau sudah siap Changmin? " tanya Yoochun padanya yang terlihat sudah rapi setelah mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaian yang dibawakan Yoochun untuknya.  
"Sudah hyeong" sahutnya yang berdiri di tepi ranjang.  
"Karena jalan menuju ke luar cukup jauh, kau duduklah di kursi roda ini"  
"Tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri, hyeong" tolaknya.  
"Changmin, ingat! Kau baru beberapa hari selesai Operasi, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah"  
"Tapi hyeong… "  
"Kau harus duduk di kursi roda ini!, kau tidak boleh menolaknya" paksa Yoochun dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi roda.  
"Aish! Hyeong! " kesalnya.  
"Kau ingat ancaman hyeong?! " ucapnya dan tersenyum evil.  
"Iya.. Iya ,aku tahu" sahutnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.  
Setelah meninggalkan ruang inapnya, Yoochun mendorong kursi roda Changmin.  
"Hyeong, apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari rumah sakit? " tanyanya  
"Sepertinya belum, hyeong dengar dari Dokter Do Kwang, kemungkinan Kyuhyun baru bisa pulang, besok atau lusa" sahutnya.  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku tidak was-was, karena aku takut jika aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini"  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Changmin. Rahasia ini pasti aman" sahut Yoochun meyakinkannya.  
"Nde hyeong"

Haru bersenandung menyanyikan lagu Happines, sepanjang jalan bersenandung, Haru tidak melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Haru terlihat sangat bahagia, keluarga Lee tampak senang melihat Haru bahagia. Donghae yang mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun, ia menahan air matanya ketika Haru menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.  
Donghae merasa sesak, dirinya ingin sekali berada diposisi Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun adalah ayah pertama juga terakhir bagi Haru. Kyuhyun dan Changmin hari ini sama-sama pulang dari rumah sakit. Changmin duduk di atas kursi roda dan menunggu Yoochun yang masih berada di parkiran Mobil. Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya ke luar dan menunggu Donghae yang lebih dulu ke luar untuk pergi ke parkiran. Saat Haru menoleh, ia melihat Changmin, lalu memanggilnya, "Ajussi! " panggil Haru, tapi Changmin tidak sadar bahwa Haru memanggil dirinya.  
Changmin sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya, "Changmin! " panggil Kyuhyun.

*Selanjutnya*

Dengan ragu Changmin perlahan-lahan menoleh padanya, "K… Kyu? " sahutnya gugup.  
"Kau sakit? "tanya Kyuhyun cemas.  
Sungmin terdiam dan dirinya bingung ketika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sahabatnya, dan Changmin duduk di atas kursi roda seperti Kyuhyun.  
Teukie membantu mendorong kursi roda, agar Kyuhyun bisa menghampiri Changmin.  
"Kau sakit apa Changmin? " tanya Teukie.  
"A… aku hanya sakit Demam Berdarah" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Demam Berdarah?" Kyuhyun tampak cemas saat menatapnya.  
"Nde, Kyu. O iya, mian, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu"  
"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu cemas padaku" sahutnya dan memegang pundak Changmin.  
Yoochun tiba untuk menjemput Changmin, ketika dirinya ke luar dari Mobil, ia sama terkejutnya seperti Changmin. Dirinya khawatir jika rahasia Changmin terbongkar, terlebih lagi ada Sungmin diantara mereka.  
"Kyuhyun? ".  
"Ne hyeong" sahutnya dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun bingung dengan tatapan Yoochun yang terlihat dirinya takut pada sesuatu.  
"Kenapa hyeong menatapku seperti itu? " tanya Kyuhyun.  
"A…tidak apa-apa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kyu, Yoochun hyeong sudah menjemputku, aku pulang duluan ya. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"  
"Ne, cepat sembuh ya"  
"Kau juga, Kyu"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Yoochun membantu Changmin beranjak dari kursi, dan memapahnya masuk ke Mobil. Changmin menurunkan jendelanya, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak berapa lama, Yoochun mengemudikan Mobil dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setelah Yoochun pergi, Donghae datang, kemudian Teukie memapah Kyuhyun masuk ke Mobil. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi bagian tengah bersama Haru juga Hyorin, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di kursi belakang, dan Teukie duduk disebelah Donghae yang mengemudikan Mobil.  
"Appa" panggil Kyuhyun  
"Ne? " sahut Teukie dan menoleh  
"Aku merasa aneh dengan tatapan Yoochun hyeong padaku"  
"Memangnya aneh kenapa Kyu? " tanya Donghae yang fokus pada jalan di depannya.  
"Tatapannya seperti dirinya takut jika suatu rahasia terbongkar"  
"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyu" sahut Sungmin  
"Samchonmu benar chagi, ingat!, kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu banyak, nanti penyakitmu kambuh lagi" tambah Hyorin.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya.  
"Appa" panggil Haru  
"Ne? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.  
"Haru ngantuk" keluhnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya karena mengantuk.  
"Tidurlah" sahutnya.  
"Mm" angguk Haru, lalu Haru menaikkan kakinya dan menekuknya, sedangkan kepalanya direbahkan dipangkuan Kyuhyun, dan Haru menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Hyorin tersenyum memandangnya, "Haru begitu merindukanmu Kyu. Setiap malam, jika mau tidur, appa atau eomma harus menceritakan dulu tentang dirimu, baru Haru bisa terlelap" ucap Hyorin.  
"Benarkah? "  
"Nde, terkadang jika sedang makan bersama, Haru selalu menceritakan pada kami, apa yang kau suka dan tidak"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memandang lekat Haru yang sudah terlelap dipangkuannya.  
"Setiap malam, Haru juga selalu berdo'a agar kau cepat sembuh" tambah Teukie.  
Kyuhyun begitu terharu mendengarnya, tapi Kyuhyun juga merasa sedih dan tidak enak hati, karena sepanjang jalan Donghae hanya diam saja.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar Haru bisa lebih dekat denganmu, hyeong? "batin Kyuhyun.  
"Mungkin ini hukumanku, atas tindakanku selama ini pada mereka. Hingga anak kandungku sendiri tidak bisa dekat denganku" batin Donghae. Matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata.

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang rahasiamu, Changmin? " tanya Yoohyun sambil mengemudikan Mobil.  
"Tidak hyeong, untungnya saja aku bisa mengelak. Aku berbohong bahwa aku sakit Demam Berdarah"  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tadi hyeong sempat khawatir jika rahasiamu terbongkar, terlebih lagi hyeong takut jika Sungmin ajussi melanggar janjinya padamu"  
"Awalnya aku juga takut hyeong. Tapi, syukurlah Sungmin ajussi hanya diam saja" sahut Changmin lega karena rahasianya masih aman.  
" O iya hyeong, minggu depan ulang tahunnya Kyuhyun"  
"Lalu? "  
"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya, maukah hyeong menemaniku sebentar untuk membeli hadiah"  
"Tapi kau baru ke luar dari rumah sakit"  
"Sebentar saja hyeong" pintanya.  
"Memangnya kau mau membeli apa? "  
"Kamera, hyeong"  
"Ne, hyeong akan menemanimu membeli Kamera"  
"Tapi pakai uang hyeong dulu ya? "  
"Ne, dongsaeng~ah" Changmin tersenyum padanya.

Malam hari

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menempati kamarnya yang dulu, dan semua isi kamarnya tidak ada yang berubah, hanya kasurnya saja yang diganti baru. Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur dan meraba sprei bergambar Bola Basket. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Semua benda kesayangannya masih diposisi yang sama seperti dulu.  
"Appa" Haru datang menemui Kyuhyun dan membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Ne? "  
"Ayo kita makan" ajaknya sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangannya.  
"Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Haru tersenyum lebar sambil mengajak Kyuhyun ke ruang makan. Disana keluarga Lee berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Haru menarik kursi agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk disampingnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun duduk diantara Haru dan Donghae.  
"Hari ini, Haru senang sekali" ucapnya girang.  
"Senang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.  
"Haru senang, ada appa, Donghae appa, halmoni juga haraboji"  
"Ne, Haru~ah" sahutnya.  
"Bukan cuma Haru yang bahagia, tapi halmoni juga bahagia, karena ini adalah malam pertama kita makan bersama" ucap Hyorin tampak terharu, karena saat ini semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul.  
"Kenapa aku tidak disebut? " tanya Sungmin memasang wajah sedihnya.  
"O iya, Haru lupa ada haraboji juga. Hehehehe" tawa Haru malu.  
"Hahahhaha" mereka tertawa karena Haru, Kyuhyun menatap semua anggota keluarga yang telah lama dirindukannya.  
"Semoga, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini selamanya. Tuhan, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup bahagia bersama mereka" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Hyeong, minggu depan ulang tahun Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin mengingatkan Teukie.  
"Benarkah?, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? "  
"Appa ulang tahun? " tanya Haru  
"Nde Haru~ah, minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun appa, tepatnya tanggal 3 februari" sahut Donghae.  
"Appa mau hadiah apa dari Haru? " tanya Haru.  
"Appa hanya ingin, Haru bisa lebih dekat dengan Donghae appa" pintanya.  
"Kenapa?, Haru kan sudah panggil samchon jadi Donghae appa"  
"Itu tidak cukup chagi, jika Haru bisa lebih dekat dengan Donghae appa, itu adalah hadiah terindah dari Haru untuk appa"  
"Haru dekat kok dengan Donghae appa"  
"Mm… bagaimana kalau Haru buat perjanjian dengan appa" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Janji apa? " tanyanya bingung.  
"Bagaimana jika setiap hari senin, rabu dan jum'at, Haru tidur bersama Donghae appa?, untuk hari selasa, kamis dan sabtu, Haru bisa tidur bersama appa, sedangkan hari minggu, Haru tidur bersama halmoni dan haraboji. Haru maukan? " pintanya, Donghae beserta yang lainnya hanya diam, dan mereka menunggu jawaban Haru.  
"Haru maukan? " pinta Kyuhyun yang kini menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya agar Haru mau membuat janji bersamanya. Awalnya Haru diam dan berpikir, kemudian Haru mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kyuhyun.  
"Haru janji" sahut Haru.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah" Kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendengarnya, hingga dirinya memeluk erat Haru. Setidaknya dengan cara seperti ini, Haru bisa lebih dekat bersama Donghae.

Hari berganti hari, hingga hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun pun tiba. Teukie dan Hyorin sengaja membuat perayaan sederhana sesuai dengan keinginan Kyuhyun. Pesta itu diselenggarakan di Taman belakang rumah mereka. Shindong datang bersama Suny, Eunhyuk juga datang bersama istrinya setelah menikah beberapa hari lalu, Changmin datang bersama Yoochun, istrinya juga Hana, begitu pula Siwon dan Do Kwang. Meski hanya pesta sederhana, tapi Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.  
Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun, dan Haru naik ke atas kursi untuk memegang kue tart dan Donghae membantu Haru memegang kuenya agar tidak terjatuh.  
"Ayo appa, tiup lilinnya"  
"Ne chagi" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Setelah meniup lilin, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk berdo'a. Kemudian ia membuka matanya, ia tersenyum bahagia saat menatap wajah Haru yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan Donghae berdiri di belakang Haru, "Hyeong, kau pasti bisa menjaga Haru untukku" batin Kyuhyun.  
"Potong kue nya, Kyu" celetuk Changmin.  
"Baiklah" sahutnya.  
"Haru, kuenya diletakkan di atas meja saja ya, agar appa mudah memotongnya" saran Donghae.  
"Ne" sahut Haru setuju.  
Kemudian Haru turun dari kursi, dan Donghae memegang kuenya, lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Haru mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Setelah memotong kue, dan meletakkannya di piring kecil, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Haru untuk menyuapinya.  
"Ini untuk Haru" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyuapi Haru kue yang dipotongnya kecil menggunakan sendok, dan Haru memakannya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian ia beranjak, saat Kyuhyun berdiri ia merasa pusing dan mual. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikannnya di depan mereka.  
Sungmin bermain Gitar dan bernyanyi lagu tentang Only Love, membuat mereka terbawa suasana. Haru mengajak Hana bermain kembang api bersama Donghae.  
Saat yang lain terlihat sibuk, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk ke Toilet, karena dirinya sudah merasa sangat mual. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar. Saat mengunci pintu kamar, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melangkah ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun terduduk kemudian ia muntah ditempat.. Lantai kamarnya kini ternoda oleh darah yang dimuntahkannya. Kyuhyun sangat shock saat dirinya muntah darah. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, "Kenapa?!, kenapa penyakitku semakin parah?!, kenapa Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia?!, kenapa Tuhan?! Kenapa?! " batinnya berteriak.  
Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu ia memukulkan tangannya ke lantai. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, saat permintaan Haru terngiang di telinganya ,"Tapi appa janji jangan tinggalin Haru, ya? "  
"Mianhe… mianhe Haru~ah, cheongmal mianhe" batinnya.  
"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? " terdengar suara Changmin dari luar kamarnya, karena Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kau jangan bohong Kyu, aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padamu. Ayo buka pintunya, atau aku akan memberitahukannya pada keluargamu? " ancam Changmin.  
Karena ancaman itu, Kyuhyun terpaksa beranjak lalu membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya saat Changmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat, bahkan terdapat noda darah di bibirnya. Changmin bergegas masuk, dan menutup pintu Kyuhyun lalu menguncinya.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu? " cemasnya.  
"Kenapa seperti ini Changmin?, kenapa aku harus muntah darah?, apa penyakitku semakin parah Changmin?, katakan padaku! "  
Changmin tidak menyahut, dan ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Apa pengobatanku sia-sia?, kenapa pengobatan itu tidak ada hasilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Aku akan membersihkan lantai, kau duduk saja di kasur. Jika keluargamu tahu, mereka akan mengkhawatirkanmu terlebih lagi Haru" sahut Changmin dan membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya. Kemudian Changmin mengambil handuk biru yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun merasa benci pada dirinya karena ia takut tidak bisa menepati janji pada Haru. Changmin ke luar dari kamar mandi setelah membasahi handuk tersebut, kemudian Changmin membersihkannnya.  
"Mianhe" ucap Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Kau tidak boleh kalah melawan penyakitmu, Kyu" ucapnya sambil membersihkan lantai.  
"Harus berapa lama lagi aku melawanya, Changmin?, kau tahu?!, rasanya sangat menyakitkan! "  
Changmin menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian ia beranjak dan berjalan menghampirinya. Changmin duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundaknya, "Kau adalah sahabatku, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Selama ini kau bisa menjalani hidup bersama Haru, dan demi Haru kau pasti bisa sembuh, Kyu. Jangan menyerah, jangan menjadi pengecut dalam melawan penyakitmu" Changmin memberi semangat padanya, dan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.  
"Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian, jika mereka melihat pakaianmu terdapat noda darah seperti ini, mereka akan mencemaskanmu" ucap Changmin beranjak, lalu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian, dan memberikan pakaian ganti padanya.  
"Ganti pakaianmu, dan jangan lupa cuci wajahmu, agar tidak terlihat pucat" ucap Changmin.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya.  
Saat Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi, Changmin menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan sisa noda darah dari muntahan Kyuhyun. Changmin berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah Kyuhyun ke luar, Changmin ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci handuk Kyuhyun yang bernoda darah.  
Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai terlelap. Changmin ke luar setelah handuk yang dicucinya tidak berbekas darah lagi, dan menggantungnya di gantungan khusus handuk yang terletak disisi kanan dari pintu.  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dan Changmin bergegas membuka pintu, saat Teukie baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu.  
"Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? " tanya Teukie terlihat cemas.  
"Kyuhyun tadi mengeluh lelah, jadi aku suruh istirahat saja, ajussi" sahut Changmin berbohong.  
"Oh, kami pikir, sesuatu terjadi padanya" ucap Hyorin yang juga mencemaskan Kyuhyun.  
"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat, ajumma"  
"Ne Changmin~ah" sahut mereka.  
Kemudian mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap di kamarnya, dan untuk malam ini, Haru tidur bersama Donghae.

Suara detak jam berbunyi, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak, kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan ia pergi menuju kamar Teukie dan Hyorin. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja hingga membuat Teukie dan Hyorin terkejut.  
"Kyu, ada apa?, apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya teukie cemas karena jam menunjukkan pukul 00.15 , Kyuhyun datang ke kamar mereka.  
"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama appa dan eomma, apa boleh malam ini aku tidur bersama kalian?" tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja boleh chagi, sini…tidurlah bersama kami" sahut Hyorin  
"Huwahhh, cheongmal gumawo eomma" ucap Kyuhyun bahagia, lalu ia bergegas menghampiri mereka, dan mengambil posisi diantara Hyorin dan Teukie.  
"Apa kau mimpi buruk? " tanya Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama kalian, karena aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa seperti ini atau tidak" sahutnya.  
"Jangan bicara seperti itu chagi, eomma takut" sahut Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, lalu Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Hyorin dan tangan kiri Teukie, kemudian meletakkannya di atas perut Kyuhyun sambil memegangnya erat, "Aku bahagia memiliki appa dan eomma seperti kalian, cheongmal gumawo karena telah merawat dan membesarkanku, aku sangat menyayangi kalian" batin Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Hyorin dan Teukie menatap sedih padanya, air mata Hyorin seketika mengalir begitu saja saat Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan mereka.

Tbc


	44. Chapter 44

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 44

*sebelumnya*

Suara detak jam berbunyi, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak, kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan ia pergi menuju kamar Teukie dan Hyorin. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja hingga membuat Teukie dan Hyorin terkejut.  
"Kyu, ada apa?, apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya teukie cemas karena jam menunjukkan pukul 00.15 , Kyuhyun datang ke kamar mereka.  
"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama appa dan eomma, apa boleh malam ini aku tidur bersama kalian?" tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja boleh chagi, sini…tidurlah bersama kami" sahut Hyorin  
"Huwahhh, cheongmal gumawo eomma" ucap Kyuhyun bahagia, lalu ia bergegas menghampiri mereka, dan mengambil posisi diantara Hyorin dan Teukie.  
"Apa kau mimpi buruk? " tanya Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama kalian, karena aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa seperti ini atau tidak" sahutnya.  
"Jangan bicara seperti itu chagi, eomma takut" sahut Hyorin.  
Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, lalu Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Hyorin dan tangan kiri Teukie, kemudian meletakkannya di atas perut Kyuhyun sambil memegangnya erat, "Aku bahagia memiliki appa dan eomma seperti kalian, cheongmal gumawo karena telah merawat dan membesarkanku, aku sangat menyayangi kalian" batin Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Hyorin dan Teukie menatap sedih padanya, air mata Hyorin seketika mengalir begitu saja saat Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan mereka.

*selanjutnya*

"Kenapa eomma merasa takut, chagi" batinnya.  
Teukie memiringkan tubuhnya,lalu ia memegang tangan Hyorin. Dirinya tahu bahwa Teukie memintanya agar tidak bersedih didepan anak mereka.

—  
Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap wajah polos Haru yang terlelap disampingnya. Donghae tersenyum, kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Haru dengan lembut agar Haru tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Donghae terkejut saat Haru tiba-tiba memeluknya dan masih dalam keadaan pulas. Donghae sangat bahagia karena Kyuhyun selalu memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Haru. Donghae menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sembari ia mempererat pelukan Haru.  
"Appa sangat bahagia malam ini, chagi. Gumawo" gumamnya pelan.

—

Changmin tidak bisa tertidur karena ia mengalami demam tinggi, Changmin hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebal. Changmin yang terbilang manja pada Yoochun, dirinya segera meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja nakas, kemudian menghubungi Yoochun yang sudah terlelap.  
Changmin tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, karena Yoochun segera menjawab telepon dari Changmin juga istrinya.  
"Ne?"  
"Hyeong" ucapnya lemah.  
"Kau kenapa?, suaramu terdengar seperti orang sakit"  
"Aku demam, hyeong"  
"Mwo?!" Yoochun segera beranjak, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar Changmin setelah menutup teleponnya begitu saja.  
Yoochun masuk ke kamar Changmin tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat menghampiri Changmin. Dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menempelkan punggung telapak tangan kekening Changmin.  
"Kenapa kau bisa demam seperti ini Changmin?!" cemasnya.  
"Aku tidak tahu hyeong, setelah pulang tadi aku merasa tidak enak badan" keluhnya.  
"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat penurun demam" sahut Yoochun yang kembali beranjak, dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil persediaan obat yang selalu tersedia di salah satu lemari khusus obat. Istri Yoochun yang tadinya terlelap, terbangun saat mendengar langkah Yoochun yang keluar masuk kamar.  
"Ada apa yeoboe?" tanyanya menghampiri Yoochun.  
"Changmin demam" sahutnya.  
"Mwo?" ia sama paniknya seperti Yoochun saat mendengar Changmin sakit.  
"Apa karena Ginjalnya itu?" tanyanya.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Yoochun.  
"Kau seorang Dokter!, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu!" kesalnya.  
"Yeoboe, jangan keras-keras, nanti Hana bangun"  
"Aku kesal padamu yeoboe!, Changmin adalah dongsaengmu satu-satunya!, tapi kau masih mengizinkannya untuk mendonorkan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun!, kau lihat sendirikan!, sekarang Changmin sakit lagi!"  
"Nde!, aku tahu aku salah!, tapi aku bisa apa?, saat itu Kyuhyun memang sangat membutuhkan Ginjal, agar tubuhnya bisa kuat untuk melakukan pengobatan. dan Changmin sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak, jika Changmin memohon dan melihatnya menangis".  
Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa Hana mendengar perdebatan mereka, karena Hana terbangun saat mereka bertengkar.  
"Kau terlalu lemah dan sangat memanjakannya!, kau tahukan!, memiliki satu Ginjal itu tidak mudah!, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, bagaimana?!"  
"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Changmin, tapi hal itu sudah terjadi. Aku minta padamu, untuk tidak membahas ini lagi"  
Ia menghela nafas, lalu menyetujui permintaan Yoochun.  
"Aku ke kamar Changmin dulu, kau kembalilah tidur" istrinya tidak menyahut, lalu ia berbalik dan kembali ke ranjang. Sedangkan Yoochun kembali menemui Changmin di kamarnya.

—  
Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya tertidur pulas, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, dan memandangi beberapa kado yang masih terbungkus rapi di samping ranjang. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kado tersebut. Shindong dan Suny memberinya sweater putih, Eunhyuk memberinya hadiah berupa Notebook, Changmin memberinya sebuah Kamera Canon, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya memberi hadiah I-Phone juga kartu ATM, Donghae memberinya Bola Basket, dan terakhir Kyuhyun membuka satu kado yang terbungkus acak-acakan. Ia tahu kado itu berasal dari Haru.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata saat memandang sesuatu yang digambar Haru beserta pesannya. Haru menggambar dirinya juga Kyuhyun yang saling bergandengan, dan di belakangnya terdapat sebuah rumah kecil. Haru menulis pesan yang sudah diajari oleh Hyorin.  
Haru sayang appa  
Sayang…..sekali  
Haru senang jadi anak appa  
Appa, jangan sakit lagi ya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk dan menangis dalam kesendiriannya, ia meremas hasil gambar Haru.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah, gumawo untuk hadiah terindah ini" gumamnya.  
"Appa juga sangat sayang padamu. Appa takut, jika suatu hari appa tidak bisa menepati janji padamu, Haru"

—

3 hari kemudian.

Kyuhyun sengaja ingin liburan bersama Haru juga keluarganya. Teukie telah membeli 5 tiket untuk mereka. Haru tampak bahagia sekali karena bisa berlibur bersama Kyuhyun. Sepanjang jalan, Haru tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia banyak sekali cerita padanya. Sedangkan Donghae selalu menahan perasaannya agar memghilangkan rasa cemburu dihatinya. Donghae berjalan di belakang Teukie dan Hyorin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Haru berjalan di depan Teukie juga Hyorin.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Tadi Haru liat Jong In"  
"Jong In?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.  
"Nde, Jong In yang jahat itu" sahutnya, dan Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat siapa yang Haru maksud.  
" Appa lupa?" tanyanya  
"Jong In siapa Haru?" tanya Teukie.  
Haru menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaan Teukie.  
"Jong In, dulu teman Sekolah Haru, Jong In itu jahat haraboji" sahutnya terdengar kesal tiap kali membicarakan Jong In.  
"Haru~ah, sepertinya Haru sudah lama tidak Sekolah, Haru sudah janjikan, kalau tidak akan lama-lama libur Sekolahnya?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan janji yang telah mereka buat dulu.  
"Haru gak mau Sekolah lagi appa" tolaknya saat menatap Kyuhyun, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Tapi Haru sudah janji" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi Haru gak suka di Sekolah!, Jong In jahat sama Haru"  
"Haru~ah, appa benar. Sebaiknya Haru Sekolah lagi, nanti jika Jong In masih jahat sama Haru, halmoni yang akan memarahi Jong In" bujuk Hyorin.  
"Nde Haru~ah, nanti appa juga akan marahi Jong In, kalau Jong In masih sering berbuat jahat sama Haru" tambah Donghae.  
Haru diam sejenak dan berpikir, kemudian ia setuju saat menatap Kyuhyun yang mengangguk memberi isyarat agar Haru setuju.  
"Ne, besok Haru Sekolah" sahutnya terpaksa.  
"Gitu dong, appakan jadi senang dengarnya" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepalanya, lalu Haru tersenyum. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju beberapa permainan yang dituju Haru.  
Haru mengajak Kyuhyun juga Donghae bermain beberapa permainan. mulai dari bianglala, Kapal, Kereta api, juga yang lainnya.  
"Ayo appaaa" Haru berlari dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bergegas naik Roller , dan Teukie hanya tersenyum melihat Haru yang tampak bahagia karena dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di Taman duduk bersama Haru, sedangkan Donghae duduk di belakang Kyuhyun.  
Haru juga mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. saat berada di rumah hantu, Kyuhyun sengaja meminta Donghae untuk menggendongnya, karena selain dirinya merasa tidak enak hati, Kyuhyun juga tampak lelah. Awalnya Haru menolak, setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa sekarang giliran Donghae yang menjaganya, akhirnya Haru setuju meski terpaksa. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Donghae.  
Kyuhyun yang sengaja membawa Kamera tidak melepaskan moment kebersamaanya saat ini. Selain moment yang telah ia ambil saat bermain banyak permainan, kali ini Kyuhyun juga mengambil moment Donghae dan Haru. Ekspresi mereka cukup terkejut saat blitz menyorot mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mengambil gambar mereka.  
"Appa!" kesal Haru.  
"Mian Haru~ah" sahutnya  
"Kenapa hari ini kau banyak sekali mengambil gambar kita?" tanya Donghae.  
"Karena aku sangat bahagia, hyeong" sahutnya.  
"Kau ini!, ada-ada saja" sahut Donghae, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lorong-lorong yang harus mereka lewati hingga pintu keluar. Kyuhyun memandang lekat Donghae dari balik punggungnya, juga Haru yang terlihat takut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnnya di bahu Donghae sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Donghae.  
"Gumawo hyeong" gumamnya pelan, hingga tidak terdengar oleh Donghae karena disela-sela suara Haru yang berteriak ketakutan.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirinya mulai merasakan kembali sakit yang dideritanya. Kyuhyun memegang bagian pinggangnya, lalu bersandar sejenak hingga Donghae berada cukup jauh darinya.  
"Aku harus kuat!" ucapnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.  
Donghae dan Haru tiba lebih dulu di luar, Haru bingung karena tidak melihat Kyuhyun, "Donghae appa!, kok appa gak ada?" tanyanya cemas.  
Donghae berbalik dan dirinya menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tertinggal di belakang, Donghae takit jika penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh lagi. Donghae segera menurunkan Haru dari gendongannya, "Haru tunggu sebentar disini ya, appa masuk dulu mencari appa Haru"  
"Ne" sahut Haru.  
Donghae segera masuk kembali untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dirinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak menahan sakit. Donghae berlari menghampirinya, "Kyu"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa hyeong" sahutnya yang dapat menangkap arti tatapan cemas Donghae padanya.  
"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Kyu!, hyeong tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu yang kambuh dari hyeong!"  
"Aku hanya lelah hyeong" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Aku akan memapahmu sampai ke luar"  
"Jangan hyeong, nanti Haru cemas jika melihat hyeong memapahku" tolaknya.  
"Tapi…"  
"Aku kuat hyeong" sahutnya meyakinkan Donghae.  
Walau Kyuhyun menyembunyikannya, tapi Donghae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Kyuhyun berjalan di depannya pelan, dan Donghae mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"Kyu, kau harus kuat. Haru sangat membutuhkanmu" ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Donghae. Saat Kyuhyun tiba di luar, Haru berlari dan memeluk pinggangnya, "Appa gak sakitkan?" tanyanya mendongak memandang Kyuhyun.  
"Appa baik-baik saja, chagi. O iya, Haru mau Es Krim?" tanyanya  
"Haru mau" sahutnya.  
"Kyu, biar hyeong saja yang beli Es Krim untuk kalian, kau istirahat saja bersama appa, eomma juga Haru"  
"Donghae benar, Kyu. Kita duduk saja dulu di kursi itu" tambah Teukie  
"Ne chagi" sahut Hyorin menimpalinya.  
"Kalau begitu, Haru bisa temanin Donghae appa membeli es krim?"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
"Ayo Haru" ajak Donghae dan menggandeng tangannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk istirahat dan duduk bersama Hyorin dan Teukie.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, chagi?, wajahmu pucat sekali" cemas Hyorin.  
"Aku lelah eomma, aku… ingin istirahat" pintanya terdengar lemah.  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di Mobil, Kyu. Appa akan mengantarmu" ucap Teukie.  
"Tidak perlu appa, aku masih bisa menahannya, nanti Haru akan khawatir jika aku tidak ada dan beristirahat di Mobil" sahutnya menolak.  
"Atau minum dulu obatmu" ucap Hyorin yang mengeluarkan obat milik Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibawa di dalam tasnya, juga sebotol air minum.  
"Ne eomma" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu ia segera meminum beberapa obatnya.  
"Kyu, besok jadwalmu kemoterapi. Tapi appa dan eomma tidak bisa menemanimu, karena kami akan ke Indonesia selama beberapa hari"  
"Appa jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Apa kau yakin?"  
"Nde appa" sahutnya.  
"Nanti eomma akan minta Sungmin untuk menemanimu saat Kemoterapi" ucao Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Tbc


	45. Chapter 45

"Give Me A Second Chance" Chapt. 45

*Sebelumnya*

"Kau tidak apa-apa, chagi?, wajahmu pucat sekali" cemas Hyorin.  
"Aku lelah eomma, aku… ingin istirahat" pintanya terdengar lemah.  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di Mobil, Kyu. Appa akan mengantarmu" ucap Teukie.  
"Tidak perlu appa, aku masih bisa menahannya, nanti Haru akan khawatir jika aku tidak ada dan beristirahat di Mobil" sahutnya menolak.  
"Atau minum dulu obatmu" ucap Hyorin yang mengeluarkan obat milik Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibawa di dalam tasnya, juga sebotol air minum.  
"Ne eomma" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu ia segera meminum beberapa obatnya.  
"Kyu, besok jadwalmu kemoterapi. Tapi appa dan eomma tidak bisa menemanimu, karena kami akan ke Indonesia selama beberapa hari"  
"Appa jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Apa kau yakin?"  
"Nde appa" sahutnya.  
"Nanti eomma akan minta Sungmin untuk menemanimu saat Kemoterapi" ucao Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

*Selanjutnya*

—

Donghae dan Haru mengantri dalam membeli Es Krim, Donghae mempererat genggaman tangannya, Haru tampak bosan karena antrian cukup panjang. Disaat antrian tinggal 2 orang, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki seumuran Haru tidak mengantri, dan dirinya mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Haru.  
"Eh!, kamu harus antri!" tegur Haru, saat anak laki-laki itu menoleh, Haru semakin kesal.  
"Jong In?!"  
"Ugh!, ada anak gak punya eomma disini!" ledeknya.  
"Hai, anak kecil!, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" tegur Donghae.  
"Donghae appa, Jong In itu anak yang jahat!"  
"Jadi namamu Jong In" sahut Donghae.  
Seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka, saat mendengar nama anaknya disebut-sebut oleh Haru dan Donghae. Laki-laki itu menatap sinis pada mereka.  
"Ada apa ini?,Anda siapa?!, kenapa memarahi anakku?!"  
"Saya menegur anak anda, karena tidak ikut mengantri, dan menyerobot barisan antrian begitu saja!, apa Anda tidak mengajarinya etika dalam menunggu giliran?!"  
"Huh!, siapa kau! , seenaknya saja mengataiku tidak pernah mendidik anakku! bagaimana dengan anak kecil ini!, apa kalian juga tidak pernah mengajarinya etika pada temannya?!" balas ayah Jong In.  
Pertengkaran mereka menjadi sorotan para pembeli yang mengantri Es Krim, begitu juga si penjual.  
"Tapi anak anda yang perkataannya tidak sopan!, menghina anak saya begitu saja"  
"Anak?!, hahaha, pantas saja, anak kecil ini tidak ada sopan santunnya, sepertinya dia anak haram!, bahkan appanya saja ada dua!" ayah Jong In menghina mereka, Donghae naik pitam, dirinya tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Jong In, hingga Donghae melayangkan tinju padanya, dan membuat ayah Jong In tersungkur ke tanah.  
"Apa-apaan kau!" geramnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.  
"Jika anda tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya jangan mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja!, jangan berpikir diri anda lebih suci dari orang lain!, dan sebaiknya belajarlah menghargai orang lain, jika anda ingin dihargai orang lain!" Donghae menatapnya tajam, dan Donghae kembali menggandeng tangan Haru, kemudian mengajaknya kembali , dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli es krim.  
"Ayo Haru" ajaknya.  
"Tapi Haru belum beli es krim"  
"Nanti kita buat es krim sendiri saja"  
"Hei!, mau kemana kau?!, urusan kita belum selesai!" mencak ayah Jong In yang berdiri dan berteriak padanya, tapi Donghae tidak memperdulikannya dan pergi begitu saja bersama Haru.  
Sesekali Haru mendongak menatap Donghae, karena Haru agak takut saat Donghae memukul ayah Jong In, karena selama Haru bersama Kyuhyun, dirinya tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan orang lain.  
"Haru nanti pindah Sekolah saja ya, nanti appa akan carikan Haru Sekolah yang bagus" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne" sahutnya masih merasa takut.

—

Changmin menemani Hana bermain di taman belakang, sesekali Changmin menghela nafas karena dirinya merasa bosan tidak ada yang dikerjakan selama dirinya cuti Kuliah, ia juga bosan karena harus beristirahat total di rumah.  
"Samchon, pegang ini ya, Hana mau pipis" Hana memberikan boneka beruang padanya, lalu Hana berlari masuk ke dalam.  
Changmin menatap Hana yang berlari, lalu memandang boneka beruang yang dipegangnya, Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau pasti juga bosankan?" ia berbicara pada boneka beruang.  
"Sampai kapan aku harus melalui hari-hari membosankan seperti ini!" gerutunya kesal.  
"Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun sekarang ya?" gumamnya.  
"Apa dia baik-baik saja?, Yoochun hyeong juga jika aku tanya selalu diam. Huwahhh! Aku bosan!, aku ingin bermain Game lagi bersama Kyuhyun!"

—

Donghae dan Haru, menemui Kyuhyun juga orang tuanya. Mereka bingung, karena Donghae tidak membawa es krim.  
"Hae, tidak jadi membeli es krim?"tanya Teukie.  
"Tidak jadi appa, antrinya sangat panjang"  
Haru melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Kyuhyun.  
"Kita pulang saja ya, sepertinya Haru lelah" ajak Hyorin.  
"Ne" sahut mereka setuju.  
Kemudian mereka pergi menuju parkiran. Disaat mereka hendak pergi, langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar seseorang yang meminta tolong, dan suara itu berasal dari arah Danau.  
"Eomma, seperti ada yang minta tolong" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Eomma juga dengar, tapi sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang" ajak Hyorin.  
"Eomma benar, Kyu. Kita pulang saja" tambah Donghae.  
"Kita harus menolongnya eomma" tolak Kyuhyun, lalu berlari menuju arah Danau. Saat tiba ditempat, Kyuhyun cukup kaget karena yang berteriak meminta tolong adalah ayahnya Jong In.  
"Anda?"  
"Tolong anak saya!" sahutnya terlihat panik, dan menunjuk kearah Jong In yang hampir tenggelam di Danau. Donghae yang masih kesal pada ayah Jong In meminta Kyuhyun agar tidak menolongnya.  
"Biarkan saja, Kyu!, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Donghae.  
"Tapi kita harus menolongnya, hyeong" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Kau tahu!, dia mengatakan Haru adalah anak haram!, pantaskan orang seperti ini kita tolong!"  
"Mwo?" Teukie dan Hyorin terkejut mendengarnya.  
Kyuhyun menatap Haru yang menundukkan wajahnya karena sedih, "Ayo Kyu!, kita pulang saja!, biarkan orang lain yang menolongnya" ajak Donghae tegas.  
"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi ku mohon!, selamatkan anak saya" pintanya memohon.  
"Aku harus menolongnya, hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju Danau, melihat watak Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, Donghae mengejar Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae.  
"Kau temani Haru, biar hyeong yang menolongnya" sahut Donghae, kemudian dirinya berenang untuk menyelamatkan Jong In yang sudah hampir tenggelam. Ayah Jong In terlihat cemas, setelah Donghae berhasil menyelamatkan Jong In, ayah Jong In merasa lega, dan kali ini dirinya tidak enak hati karena sebelumnya sudah bertengkar dengan Donghae juga telah menghina Haru juga Kyuhyun.  
"Cheongmal gumawoyo" ucapnya.  
"Jika bukan karena dongsaengku, aku tidak akan menolong anak anda!" sahut Donghae ketus.  
"Mianhe, aku mengaku salah atas sikapku pada kalian. Mianhe" sahutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan mereka.  
"Haru gak mau maafin ajussi!, ajussi jahat!" teriak Haru menolak.  
"Haru!" tegur Kyuhyun.  
"Ajussi itu dulu marah-marah sama appa!, Haru benci!"  
"Kau dengarkan Kyu apa kata Haru!, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini. Hyeong juga tidak ingin memaafkannya" tambah Donghae.  
"Mianhe, cheongmal mianhe" ucapnya lagi.  
Kyuhyun merasa kasihan padanya yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Jong In, hingga Kyuhyun jongkok di depan Haru, dan memegang kedua tangannya, "Haru~ah, jika kita memaafkan orang lain, maka itu lebih baik daripada membenci dan tidak mau memaafkannya. Tuhan akan selalu sayang pada yang memberi maaf ke orang lain. Appa juga senang jika Haru mau memaafkan Jong In dan appanya" pinta Kyuhyun.  
Haru diam dan mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. "Haru adalah anak yang baik, jadi appa yakin, Haru pasti bisa memaafkannya. Mm"  
"Kalau Haru maafin ajussi itu, appa senang?"  
"Nde"  
"Tuhan juga senang?"  
"Nde chagiya" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.  
"Ne, Haru mau maafin ajussi itu, tapi jangan bilang Haru anak haram. Haru nonton di TV, kalau anak haram itu jelek" pintanya polos.  
"Anda dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Haru!, sebaiknya dipikirkan lebih dulu jika anda bicara, apakah perkataan anda melukai hatinya atau tidak!" ucap Donghae.  
Ayah Jong In hanya diam, karena ia tahu dirinya bersalah, Teukie memegang bahu Donghae untuk menenangkannya, "Sudahlah Hae, lagipula dia juga sudah minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Haru dan Kyuhyun terlihat lelah"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
"Ayo Kyu, Haru, kita pulang" ajak Hyorin.  
"Ne halmoni" sahut Haru.  
"Mianhe" ucap ayah Jong In lagi.  
"Ne, kami sudah memaafkan anda" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi bersama keluarganya, dan meninggalkan ayah Jong In yang memeluk erat Jong In karena tubuhnya masih bergetar akibat ketakutan hampir tenggelam tadi.

—

Sungmin sibuk bergelut dengan sebuah resep makanan di dapur. Dirinya tidak ingin dibantu oleh pelayan yang biasa memasak di rumah. Sungmin sengaja memasak spesial karena ia membuat makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun yaitu Lasagna. Disaat mereka belum pulang, Sungmin menyiapkan segalanya untuk makan malam mereka.

—

Setelah berganti pakaiannya yang basah, Donghae mengemudikan Mobil. Kyuhyun sengaja duduk di sebelah Donghae, sedangkan Haru tertidur di pangkuan Teukie.  
"Gumawo hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Kau berterima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya  
"Karena kau sudah mau menolong anak itu"  
"Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak mungkin menolongnya"  
"Aku tahu, meski hyeong mengelak, tapi hyeong orang yang baik. Hyeong hanya menyembunyikan kebaikan dibalik ego hyeong"  
"…" Donghae hanya diam dan tetap fokus mengemudikan Mobil.  
Kyuhyun menatap tidak enak hati pada Donghae, lalu ia membalikkan wajahnya menatap jalan yang dilaluinya. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Donghae mampir ke Mini Market untuk membeli kebutuhan membuat Es Krim. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu di dalam Mobil.

—

Hari menjelang sore, mereka tiba di depan rumah. Teukie menggendong Kyuhyun yang terlelap karena kelelahan di punggungnya, sedangkan Donghae menggendong Haru yang juga terlelap, Hyorin membawa barang belanjaan yang dibeli Donghae, seorang pelayan segera menolong Hyorin membawa barang belanjaannya.  
Ketika mereka masuk ke rumah, Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Teukie karena cemas melihat Teukie yang menggendong Kyuhyun, "Hyeong, Kyuhyun kenapa?"  
"Oh, Kyuhyun hanya tidur, tadi dia kelelahan, dan kami sengaja tidak membangunkannya" sahut Teukie.  
"Syukurlah, aku pikir Kyuhyun pingsan" sahutnya lega.  
Teukie tersenyum mendengarnya,"Aku ke atas dulu"  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Sungmin.  
Teukie dan Donghae naik menuju kamar Kyuhyun juga Haru. Sedangkan Hyorin mengajak Sungmin berbincang dengannya di ruang keluarga.  
"Ada apa nuna?" tanyanya sembari duduk di depannya.  
"Besok pagi-pagi sekali, nuna dan hyeongmu harus pergi ke Indonesia, karena ada urusan Bisnis. Jadi kami minta tolong padamu, agar menemani Kyuhyun saat Kemoterapi besok. Kau bisakan?"  
"Tentu saja aku bisa nuna"  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

—

Malam hari

Mereka telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Ada beberapa makanan yang dimasak sendiri oleh Sungmin. Setelah semua makanan tertata di atas meja, mereka berdo'a sebelum menyantapnya. Sungmin menyodorkan Lasagna buatannya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Ini samchon masak khusus untukmu, Kyu."  
"Huwahh!, aku sudah lama tidak makan Lasagna. Cheongmal gumawo samchon"  
"Haru juga mau" pintanya.  
"Aku juga mau samchon" tambah Donghae.  
"Kalau begitu kita makan bertiga saja" ajak Kyuhyun, lalu membaginya pada Haru dan Donghae.  
Teukie, Hyorin dan Sungmin sangat bahagia melihat kebersamaan mereka malam ini. Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian menyuapi Haru, begitu pula Haru. Disela-sela mengunyah makanannya, Haru teringat akan janji Donghae padanya.  
"Donghae appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Tadi Donghae appa janji sama Haru untuk buat es krim"  
"Haru tenang saja, appa sudah membeli bahannya. Setelah makan, kita buat es krim bersama. Ok?"  
"Yeiiii! Es krim!, Ok appa" sahutnya senang.  
"Appa ikut buat juga ya" ajak Haru.  
"Ne appa akan bantu Donghae appa dan Haru membuat es krim"  
"Horeee!, Haru senang hari ini" sahutnya gembira.  
"Haraboji boleh ikut bantu?" tanya Teukie.  
"Gak boleh, Haru mau buat es krim sama appa dan Donghae appa aja" tolaknya.  
"Huhuhu, harabojikan juga mau bantu Haru" ucap Teukie pura-pura sedih.  
"Haraboji bantu Haru makan es krim saja ya?" ucap Hyorin  
"Mm, nanti haraboji bantuin Haru makan es krim aja" sahut Haru.  
"Aish! Yeoboe, aku kan ingin bantu membuat es krim bukan makan es krim"  
"Hahahahaha" Haru tertawa mendengarnya, begitu pula yang lain.  
Kyuhyun memandangi wajah mereka, ia sangat bahagia karena keluarga yang dimilikinya telah banyak berubah menjadi lebih baik.  
"Aku berharap, kalian akan selalu ceria dalam tawa. Hanya ini yang aku inginkan disisa hidupku" batinnya.

—

Setelah selesai makan malam. Donghae menepati janjinya pada Haru untuk membuat es krim. Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk merekam moment mereka saat membuat es krim. Sungmin stanby dengan Handycam milik Kyuhyun.  
Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdebat apa yang lebih dulu dimasukkan ke dalam panci, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah membuatnya.  
"Hyeong, kenapa Coklat batang duluan?"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Seharusnya susu cair ini dulu"  
"Kau salah!, coklat batang lebih dulu"  
"Tidak hyeong!, susu cair dulu"  
Haru bingung melihat perdebatan mereka dengan memegang bahan masing-masing ditangannya.  
"Ya!, kalian ingin membuat es krim atau tidak?!" celetuk Sungmin.  
"Hehehehe, sabar ya samchon" sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum malu padanya.  
"Appa!, Donghae appa!, kok marah-marah?"  
"Tidak Haru, kami tidak marah kok" sahut Donghae.  
"Nde, kami hanya bingung memasukkan bahannya" tambah Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa gak dicampur semua aja?" sahut Haru dan menggembungkan pipinya karena bosan menunggu.  
"Bingo!, anak appa pintar" puji Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, Haru benar. Kita campur saja semua bahannya" tambah Donghae.  
"Hehehe" tawa Haru malu.  
Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanakkan. Kyuhyun menggendong Haru, agar Haru dapat mengaduknya. Sedangkan Donghae mencampurkan satu persatu bahannya. Entah bagaimana hasilnya, tapi mereka tampak senang karena membuatnya bersama.  
"Yeiii sudah masak" sorak Haru senang sambil bertepuk tangan.  
" Masih belum jadi chagi, karena harus kita masukkan ke dalam kulkas dulu" ucap Donghae.  
"Oh, gitu ya?"  
"Nde chagi" tambah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mendudukkan Haru di kursi, setelah agak dingin, mereka menuangkan adonan ke cetakan es krim, dan Haru ikut membantu menuangnya. Kyuhyun cukup usil, hingga ia mencolek sisa adonan, lalu memanggil Donghae yang masih fokus pada cetakannya.  
"Hyeong"  
"Ne?" sahut Donghae menoleh, dirinya kaget saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang terdapat coklat mengenai pipi kirinya.  
"Ya!"  
"HAHAHAHA" Kyuhyun dan Haru mentertawakannya.  
"Awas ya kau!" sahut Donghae dengan membalas Kyuhyun.  
Mereka saling membalas menggunakan sisa adonan, dan Haru ikut-ikutan mengoleskan adonan ke wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tawa mereka terdengar renyah. Sungmin tidak melewatkan satupun moment mereka.

—

Keesokkan harinya.  
Teukie dan Hyorin pergi ke Bandara pagi-pagi sekali. Begitu pula Donghae yang harus menghadiri rapat penting bersama Shindong. Sedangkan Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit untuk Kemoterapi, dan Haru masih terlelap di kamarnya.  
Saat tiba di depan rumah sakit, Sungmin melupakan sesuatu yaitu pakaian ganti Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun harus menginap di rumah sakit selama pengobatan.  
"Kyu, kau masuk duluan. Samchon harus kembali ke rumah dulu, karena pakaianmu yang sudah disiapkan tadi tertinggal"  
"Ne samchon" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, dan dirinya kembali menuju rumah. Haru yang sudah terbangun, ia bingung karena rumah terlihat sepi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada, begitu juga kamar Donghae, Teukie dan Hyorin.  
"Kenapa Haru ditinggal?!" gerutunya kesal.  
Lalu Haru menuruni anak tangga, dan ia berjalan menuju halaman depan. Haru melihat Mobil Sungmin yang baru saja datang. Haru cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Karena Haru tahu, jika dirinya merengek ingin ikut, Sungmin atau yang lain akan menolak, karena mereka pergi menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Haru sangat ingin berada didekat Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya.  
Sungmin tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah, saat Sungmin lengah tidak melihatnya, Haru yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna biru kotak-kotak, ia segera masuk ke dalam Mobil Sungmin di kursi belakang. Haru bersujud dibalik kursi agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah Sungmin mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun. Dirinya masuk ke dalam Mobil, dan meletakkan tas berisi pakaian Kyuhyun di kursi sebelahnya. Kemudian Sungmin bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Tbc


	46. Chapter 46

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt. 46

*Sebelumnya*

Sungmin tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah, saat Sungmin lengah tidak melihatnya, Haru yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna biru kotak-kotak, ia segera masuk ke dalam Mobil Sungmin di kursi belakang. Haru bersujud dibalik kursi agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah Sungmin mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun. Dirinya masuk ke dalam Mobil, dan meletakkan tas berisi pakaian Kyuhyun di kursi sebelahnya. Kemudian Sungmin bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

*Selanjutnya*

—

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dan hasilnya bagus. Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatan tanpa ditemani oleh Sungmin. Siwon mengecek hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Kyuhyun, sebelum obat diberikan.  
"Kondisimu hari ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Kyu"  
"Benarkah ajussi?"  
"Nde, jika kondisimu selama kemoterapi terus menerus seperti ini, ajussi yakin kau bisa melakukan pengobatan selanjutnya di Amerika"  
"Apa aku bisa sembuh, ajussi?"  
"Kau anak yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa sembuh, asalkan kau memiliki tekad Kyu"  
"Aku akan berusaha ajussi"  
Kemudian perawat menyuntikkan cairan infus Albumin padanya, Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "Semangat Kyu" ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dalam jawabnya, "Ajussi"  
"Ne?"  
"Bisakah aku minta tolong?" tanyanya.  
"Ne, tolong apa Kyu?"  
"Untuk kemoterapi kali ini, aku tidak ingin ditemani oleh siapapun"  
"Kenapa Kyu?"  
"setiap kali aku melakukan kemo, tiap kali juga hatiku sakit karena orang-orang yang selalu menemaniku menangis atau berpura-pura kuat didepanku"  
"Mereka menemanimu karena mereka tidak ingin kau menghadapinya seorang diri"  
"Aku tahu ajussi, tapi batinku tersiksa melihatnya. Aku mohon, kali ini jangan biarkan Sungmin samchon ataupun yang lainnya untuk menemaniku" pintanya memelas.  
"Kyu…" Siwon menatapnya lirih.  
"Aku mohon"  
"Baiklah, ajussi akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi ajussi akan menggantikan mereka untuk menemanimu, karena ajussi adalah Doktermu"  
"Tapi…"  
"Jika kau menolak, maka ajussi tidak akan memenuhi keinginanmu" ancamnya.  
"Baiklah, aku setuju" sahutnya.

—

Sungmin memarkirkan Mobil, lalu ia ke luar sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian Kyuhyun. Karena terburu-buru, Sungmin lupa mengunci Mobil, hingga dengan mudah Haru ke luar dari Mobil, kemudian Haru mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Hanya saja, Sungmin yang terburu-buru, menghilang dari pandangan Haru, hingga Haru terlihat bingung harus pergi kemana.

Sepasang suami istri mendekati Haru yang tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang, "Gadis kecil, kenapa kamu sendirian?, dimana orang tuamu?" tanya sang suami padanya.  
"Appaku ada di rumah sakit ini, tapi Haru gak tau kamarnya" sahut Haru polos dan tertunduk sedih.  
"Jangan sedih gadis kecil, ajussi dan ajumma akan membantumu mencari dimana appamu dirawat" sahut sang istri sambil mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Yang benar ajumma?"  
"Ajumma tidak berbohong, ayo kita cari appamu" ajaknya.  
"Ne ajumma" sahut Haru senang.

Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian mengajak Haru pergi menuju bagian informasi. Sang suami bertanya pada Haru lebih dahulu mengenai nama ayahnya, "Gadis kecil, siapa nama appamu?"  
"Nama appaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" sahut Haru yang masih menganggap marga Kyuhyun adalah marga Cho.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat yang bertugas dibagian informasi  
"Saya ingin bertanya tentang seorang pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, karena gadis kecil ini mencari dimana ruangan appanya dirawat"  
"Sebentar saya cari dulu"  
"Ne"  
Tidak berapa lama mencari daftar nama pasien, perawat tersebut hanya menemukan pasien bernama Lee Kyuhyun.  
"Mian, pasien yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada, yang ada hanya pasien bernama Lee Kyuhyun" sahutnya.  
"Gadis kecil, appamu tidak ada dirumah sakit ini" ucap laki-laki itu padanya.  
"Ada!, ajussi!, appaku itu lagi kemomerapi, tapi Haru gak tau dimana kamarnya"  
"Kemoterapi maksudnya" sang istri membenarkan perkataan Haru pada suaminya.  
"Oh, mungkin maksud gadis kecil ini pasien yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun, karena pasien memang benar melakukan kemoterapi" ucap perawat tersebut.  
"Haru?" Yoochun yang kebetulan menuju Loby melihat Haru dari kejauhan, dirinya menghampiri Haru karena ingin memastikan apakah benar yang dilihatnya atau tidak.

Saat mendengar suara Yoochun, Haru menoleh begitu pula mereka.  
"Ajussi" sahut Haru  
"Anda keluarga dari gadis kecil ini?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Yoochun.  
"Bukan, hanya saja saya mengenalnya. Kenapa Haru hanya sendirian ke rumah sakit?"  
"Kami menemukannya di depan, dan dia terlihat kebingungan, maka dari itu kami membantunya untuk menemukan dimana appanya dirawat"  
"Cheongmal gumawo karena sudah menolong Haru"  
"Ne cheonmaneyo. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Ne" sahut mereka yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Haru bersama Yoochun.  
"Ajussi, Haru mau ketemu appa" pintanya.  
"Haru kenapa sendirian?, bagaimana Haru bisa kemari?"  
"Tadi Haru sembunyi di Mobil haraboji, karena Haru takut ketahuan, nanti kalau haraboji tau, Haru gak boleh kesini" sahutnya polos.  
" Tapi itu perbuatan tidak baik, Haru"  
" Haru cuma mau ketemu appa, Haru mau temani appa!, ajussi…ayo antarin Haru ketemu appa" pintanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yoochun.  
"Tidak bisa Haru"  
"Haru mohon ajussi" pintanya memelas  
"Tidak bisa Haru, itu bukan ruangan untuk anak kecil"  
"Ajussi jahat!, biarin aja Haru cari sendiri kamar appa!" kesalnya, lalu Haru berbalik dan berencana pergi, tapi Haru tampak bingung arah mana yang harus ia tuju. Yoochun memandang kasihan pada Haru, hingga akhirnya Yoochun pun luluh dan mau mengantarkan Haru menemui Kyuhyun.  
"Haru~ah" panggilnya  
Tapi Haru yang terlihat kesal, enggan menoleh. Haru melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju arah kanan. Yoochun berlari, lalu memegang tangan Haru hingga Haru mendongak menatapnya.  
"Haru mau ketemu appa!" bentaknya.  
"Iya ajussi tahu, ajussi akan menemani Haru ketemu appa"  
"Ajussi jangan bohong"  
"Ajussi tidak bohong Haru. Ayo…" kemudian Yoochun menggandeng tangan Haru dan berbalik menuju arah kiri. Yoochun berhenti disalah satu lift, saat pintu terbuka mereka kemudian masuk ,dan Yoochun memencet angka 3, karena ruang kemoterapi berada di lantai 3 . Yoochun memandang Haru yang masih mengenakan piyama terlihat bahagia hingga membuat Yoochun tersenyum melihatnya.

—

Sungmin hampir tiba di ruang kemoterapi, hanya saja langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sungmin meraih ponsel dari saku mantelnya, dan menjawab telepon yang berasal dari Do Kwang.  
"Ne?"  
"Kau dimana?"  
"Aku dirumah sakit, untuk menemani Kyuhyun kemo"  
"Oh' jawabnya singkat.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi kau pasti sedang sibuk menemani Kyuhyun"  
"Aku masih di luar kamarnya, karena tadi pakaian Kyuhyun tertinggal, jadi aku pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mengambilnya, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyanya.  
"Nde, apa kau bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" tanyanya  
"Baiklah, aku ke sana" sahut Sungmin sambil berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Do Kwang.

Ketika Sungmin pergi, Yoochun yang tiba di lantai 3 ,ia masih menggandeng tangan Haru untuk mencari dikamar mana Kyuhyun berada. Saat hampir tiba, Yoochun menerima telepon yang mengharuskannya untuk segera ke ruangan anak karena ada satu pasiennya yang kondisinya mendadak drop.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, Haru mendongak menatap Yoochun yang berbicara di telepon dan ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kepanikan. Setelah menutup telepon, Yoochun sedikit membungkuk dan memegang kedua pundak Haru.  
"Haru~ah, tunggu disini sebentar ya. Jangan kemana-mana"  
"Ajussi mau kemana?"  
"Ajussi harus memeriksa pasien. Ajussi akan meminta perawat untuk menemani Haru mencari kamar appa"  
"Ne"  
"Kalau begitu tunggu disini ya, jangan pergi kemana-mana"  
"Ne" sahut Haru sambil mengangguk.

Yoochun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Haru sendirian di lorong rumah sakit. Yoochun menghubungi salah satu perawat untuk segera menemui Haru. Tetapi, Haru yang penasaran dimana Kyuhyun berada, dirinya melanggar perjanjiannya bersama Yoochun. Haru melanjutkan langkahnya mencari kamar Kyuhyun. Saat tiba di salah satu kamar, Haru menarik kursi panjang yang tersedia di setiap lorong rumah sakit. Kemudian Haru naik, dan ia mengintip dari kaca jendela yang berukuran sedang sambil berjinjit. Ternyata kamar yang diintip oleh Haru adalah kamar dimana Kyuhyun melakukan kemoterapi. Haru terlihat cemas dan langsung berteriak karena dirinya melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan akibat efek dari obat kemo.

"Appa!" teriak Haru dan menggedor-gedor kaca jendela yang ada dibagian pintu.  
Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat melihat Haru berada di depan pintu, begitu pula Siwon.  
"Ha…ru…" ucapnya terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang ditahannya.  
"Bagaimana Haru bisa ada disini?" Siwon tampak heran  
"Appaa!" teriaknya lagi dan kini Haru mulai menangis melihatnya.  
"Haru~ah"  
"Ajussi akan menemui Haru, dan mengajaknya pergi agar tidak melihatmu seperti ini"  
"Ja…ngan…Haru…dia…pasti…tidak…mau pergi"  
"Tapi ,ajussi takut jika Haru berada disini, itu akan membuat kondisimu drop lagi"  
"Aku…tahu…watak…nya…Haru…dia…sa…ngat… keras…ke…pala"

—

Sungmin kembali menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun sambil menenteng tas setelah berbincang sejenak dengan Do Kwang diruangannya. Sungmin sangat terkejut saat melihat Haru yang berdiri di atas kursi sambil berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari bergegas menghampirinya.  
"Haru~ah"

Haru menoleh dan matanya sembab karena menangis, "Appaaaa" tangisnya.  
Sungmin segera menggendong Haru, lalu menurunkannya. Kemudian Sungmin membenarkan kursi ke posisinya semula. Sungmin berjongkok di depan Haru sembari menyeka air matanya, "Kenapa Haru bisa ada disini?, siapa yang mengantar Haru kemari?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Tadi…hiks…Haru sembunyi di Mobil haraboji, karena…hiks… Haru mau ketemu appa" sahutnya, lalu Haru kembali menangis.  
"Appa sakit, Haru mau temanin appa di dalam" ucapnya sesenggukkan.  
"Ayo kita pulang, haraboji akan mengantar Haru pulang" ajak Sungmin.  
"Gak mau!, Haru mau disini!, Haru mau temanin appa!"  
"Tapi… "  
"Haru mau appa!" teriaknya lagi.  
Sungmin tampak bingung dalam situasi seperti ini, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batinnya, sambil menghela nafas beratnya.  
"Haraboji, gendong Haru. Haru mau liat appa" pintanya.  
"Baiklah" sahut Sungmin yang luluh karena Haru menangis di depannya, kemudian Sungmin menggendongnya.  
"Appa!"  
Sungmin merasa bersalah, karena kelalaian dirinya, Haru ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan kini Haru menangis lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya.  
"Appa!" teriak Haru menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan akibat efek dari kemoterapi.  
"Haru~ah, jangan menangis lagi" pinta Sungmin  
"Haru mau masuk ke dalam, haraboji"  
"Tidak bisa Haru, anak kecil dilarang masuk"  
"Haru mau masuk haraboji!, Haru mau temanin appa!" tolaknya sembari turun dari gendongan Sungmin, lalu menggedor pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun menjalani kemoterapi.  
"Appa!" tangisnya. dan mencoba membuka pintu yang sengaja dikunci dari dalam.  
"Haru~ah" Sungmin meneteskan air mata karena Haru sangat panik melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak kesakitan di dalam.  
"Haru mau temani appa, haraboji!, kenapa pintunya dikunci?!, haraboji, ayo bukakan pintunya!"  
"Tidak bisa Haru, pintunya dikunci dari dalam" sahut Sungmin.  
"Kenapa Haru gak boleh masuk?!"  
"Karena appa Haru sedang berobat, jadi tidak ada yang boleh berada di dalam kecuali Dokter"  
"Jahat!, Haru benci Dokter!, Appaaaaaa!" teriak Haru dan menggedor-gedor pintunya.

—

Donghae merasa tidak tenang, sesekali dirinya menatap layar ponselnya. Shindong yang sedari tadi memandangnya, ia menegur Donghae yang tampak tidak fokus.  
"Donghae, ada apa? ,aku perhatikan sejak tadi, kau terlihat tidak fokus" tegurnya pelan.  
"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyeong" sahutnya, lalu menghela nafasnya.  
Setelah rapat selesai, ponsel Donghae berbunyi, dan teleponnya berasal dari Sungmin. Donghae segera menjawabnya, "Ne samchon"  
"Hae, bisakah kau segera ke rumah sakit sekarang?"  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyu" cemasnya, saat mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Kyuhyun, Shindong pun terlihat cemas sama seperti Donghae.  
"Ini bukan tentang Kyuhyun, tapi Haru"  
"Haru?, ada apa dengan Haru ,samchon?"  
"Haru menangis terus karena melihat Kyuhyun kemo ,cepat kemari dan bujuk Haru untuk pulang"  
"Mwo?!, ne, aku akan segera kesana samchon" sahut Donghae, lalu menutup teleponnya.  
"Ada apa dengan Haru?" tanya Shindong.  
"Haru berada di rumah sakit untuk melihat Kyuhyun, dan Haru menangis terus, samchon tidak bisa membujuknya untuk pulang"  
"Haru memang seperti itu jika melihat Kyuhyun sakit"  
"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, hyeong."  
"Ne pergilah"  
"Ne hyeong"

—

Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Haru yang masih menangis, hingga Siwon ke luar dari ruang kemo untuk menemui Haru. Saat Siwon ke luar, Haru memukul perut Siwon, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terkejut, lalu menegurnya, "Haru~ah!"  
"Kenapa Haru memukul haraboji?" tanya Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.  
"Haraboji jahat!, kenapa Haru gak boleh masuk!,Harukan cuma mau temanin appa!"ketusnya.  
"Haru, saat ini appa sedang istirahat. Jadi tidak boleh diganggu dulu."  
"Tapi tadi appa kesakitan"  
"Iya, itu karena reaksi dari obatnya, dan sekarang, appa sedang tidur. Sebaiknya Haru pulang saja dulu. Besok pagi, appa pulang ke rumah, jadi Haru bisa bermain lagi bersama appa" bujuknya.  
"Gak mau!, Haru mau disini aja!" tolaknya.  
"Haru~ah"  
Haru menoleh begitu pula Sungmin dan Siwon. Donghae berlari menghampirinya, setelah mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata- rata karena panik. Donghae tiba di rumah sakit.  
"Donghae~ah" sahut Sungmin tampak lega saat Donghae datang.  
"Donghae appa" ucap Haru  
"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya.  
"Gak mau!" tolaknya lagi.  
"Haru~ah, jika Haru terus berteriak, appa bisa terbangun dari tidurnya" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
Donghae berjongkok, dan memegang kedua tangan Haru,"Tadi appa di telepon haraboji, kalau Haru menangis terus. Bukankah Haru sudah berjanji pada appa untuk tidak menangis lagi?'  
"Haru cuma mau ketemu appa, tapi kamarnya dikunci" sahutnya polos.  
"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya, karena Haru juga pasti belum mandi, belum sikat gigi. Kalau Haru bertemu appa seperti ini, appa pasti tidak mau. " bujuk Donghae.

Haru tampak berpikir dan menatap dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan piyama, "Ayo kita pulang. Nanti di rumah, appa mau ajak Haru membuat hadiah untuk appa, agar saat appa melakukan kemo tidak sakit lagi karena hadiah yang Haru buat untuk appa" bujuknya lagi.  
"Haru maukan?"  
Mendengar bujukan Donghae, akhirnya Haru pun mau mengikuti ajakannya untuk pulang ke rumah.  
"Ne, Haru mau pulang. Tapi Donghae appa janji mau ajak Haru buat hadiah untuk appakan?"  
"Appa janji" sahut Donghae meyakinkannya.  
Sungmin dan Siwon tampak lega karena Donghae berhasil untuk membujuknya pulang.

—

Hari berganti hari, karena sebuah hadiah yang Haru buat untuk Kyuhyun, setiap kali Kyuhyun melakukan kemo, Kyuhyun seperti tidak merasakan sakit karena hadiah itu selalu bersamanya, dan hal itu membuat kondisinya semakin membaik.

—  
Changmin berpakaian rapi, dan ia berencana pergi mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Changmin mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa Changmin melapisi kaos yang dikenakannya dengan sweater abu-abu juga mantel bulu berwarna hitam. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Changmin ke luar kamar dengan membawa dompet juga kunci Mobilnya, dirinya menuruni anak tangga.

Yoochun yang berada di ruang tamu bersama Hana, ia bingung saat melihat Changmin yang tampak ceria.  
"Kau mau kemana Changmin? " tanya Yoochun.  
"Aku mau mengunjungi Kyuhyun, hyeong. Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya" sahut Changmin yang sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.  
"Hana ikut, samchon!" seru Hana berlari kearahnya.  
"Boleh, pasti Hana mau bertemu dengan Haru ya? "  
"Nde samchon, Hana lamaaaaa banget gak main dengan Haru"  
"Tapi kau bermain jangan terlalu lama ya, kau juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah"  
"Hyeong tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Ayo Hana" ajak Changmin.  
"Ne, appa… Hana main ke rumah Haru ya?"  
"Ne chagi" sahut Yoochun mengizinkannya ikut bersama Changmin.  
"Yeiii, ayo samchon" Hana menarik tangan Changmin untuk segera pergi.  
Changmin dengan senang hati mengajak Hana mengunjungi Kyuhyun juga Haru di rumahnya.

—

Kyuhyun bermain bersama Haru dikamarnya. Haru sangat senang karena hadiah yang ia buat bersama Donghae, selalu dipakai Kyuhyun. Yaitu sebuah hadiah berupa gelang yang terbuat dari kayu. Dimana Donghae membeli bahan-bahannya dan Haru yang memasukkannya satu persatu, walau beberapa kali terjatuh ke lantai, dan akhirnya Haru berhasil membuatnya. Meski bukan sebuah hadiah mahal dan berharga, tapi bagi Kyuhyun hadiah itu sangat mahal dan tidak bisa dibayar dengan apapun juga.

"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Haru kangen sama Hana. Kok Hana lama gak main dengan Haru"  
"Mungkin Changmin ajussi sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengajak Hana kemari"  
"Oh"

Tok…tok…  
"Masuk" sahut Kyuhyun pada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.  
Lalu si pengetuk pintu membukanya, dan menyembulkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum sumringah.  
"Hanaaaa" seru Haru girang karena Hana datang menemui mereka.  
"Changmin"  
"Hai Kyu, mian aku dan Hana baru bisa mampir sekarang" sahutnya sembari masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun bersama Hana.  
Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur, ia sangat bahagia hingga mempercepat langkahnya, lalu memeluk Changmin erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.  
"Kemana saja kau Changmin?!, apa kau terlalu sibuk hingga lupa pada sahabatmu ini?"  
"Hahahaha kau tahu saja, Kyu" sahutnya berbohong.  
" O iya, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan seperti dulu. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bermain Game dan bersenang-senang seperti dulu?" ajak Changmin.  
"Boleh, tapi bagaimana dengan Haru dan Hana?" tanyanya.  
"Kau tenang saja, Kyu. Hyeong akan menemani mereka bermain. Kau dan Changmin bersenang-senang saja." ucap Donghae yang menemui mereka di kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Haru  
"Haru~ah, hari ini, appa dan ajussi ingin pergi mencari sesuatu, Haru dan Hana di rumah saja temani appa ya?' Donghae mencoba menjelaskan padanya.  
"Haru, kita dirumah aja mainnya ya" pinta Hana.  
"Tapi appa jangan lama-lama ya"  
"Ne, appa tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Nanti appa belikan Haru Boneka Jerapah"  
"Haru gak mau Boneka Jerapah, Haru maunya Tazmania"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Haru.  
" Ayo Kyu" ajak Changmin.  
"Kyu, jangan lupa pakai mantelmu" ucap Donghae mengingatkannya.  
"Siap hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil Mantelnya.

Tbc


	47. Chapter 47

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt.47

*Sebelumnya*

"Haru~ah, hari ini, appa dan ajussi ingin pergi mencari sesuatu, Haru dan Hana di rumah saja temani appa ya?' Donghae mencoba menjelaskan padanya.  
"Haru, kita dirumah aja mainnya ya" pinta Hana.  
"Tapi appa jangan lama-lama ya"  
"Ne, appa tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Nanti appa belikan Haru Boneka Jerapah"  
"Haru gak mau Boneka Jerapah, Haru maunya Tazmania"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Haru.  
" Ayo Kyu" ajak Changmin.  
"Kyu, jangan lupa pakai mantelmu" ucap Donghae mengingatkannya.  
"Siap hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil Mantelnya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menggunakan mantelnya  
"Ok" sahut Changminn.  
Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagia setelah bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Haru cemberut karena tidak bisa ikut bersama Kyuhyun. Donghae menemani Haru dan Hana bermain di rumah.

—

Sungmin mengunjungi rumah Pemakaman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 4 dimana abu jenazah ayahnya berada. Rumah Pemakaman inj cukup sepi, karena hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung saja, dan salah satunya adalah Sungmin.

Dirinya sengaja pergi ke rumah Pemakaman, karena dirinya sangat merindukan ayahnya. Beberapa lorong ia lalui, dan ditiap lorong terdapat banyak lemari kaca yang dimana tiap pintu kaca tersebut diletakkan pigura juga guci berisi abu jenazah. Terkadang dari pihak keluarga ada yang meletakkan foto keluarga atau sebuket bunga dan juga ada yang meletakkan beberapa botol soju, bahkan ada juga yang hanya terdapat guci berisi abu jenazah dan biasanya si jenazah tidak memiliki sanak keluarga.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti saat berada tepat di depan guci berisi abu Heechul. Ia menyapa seperti biasanya jika mengunjungi Heechul. Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membuat lukisan sebuah senyuman, hanya saja senyuman yang disunggingkannya adalah senyuman kesedihan. Yah, saat ini Sungmin merasa ada sebuah beban yang beban dipikirannya. Tangan kekarnya meraba pigura foto Heechul yang tersenyum sambil menggendong Kyuhyun kecil dan berdiri diantara dirinya, Teukie, Hyorin, juga Donghae.

"Pagi appa" sapanya.  
"Mian, aku hanya sendiri saja kemari, karena aku tidak bisa mengajak Teukie hyeong untuk mengunjungi appa"  
"Appa, aku ingin cerita padamu. Ini mengenai Kyuhyun"  
"Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir appa. Aku takut, karena Do Kwang maupun Dokter Siwon kurang yakin apakah Kyuhyun akan sembuh total atau justru kondisinya semakin memburuk"  
"Aku belum berani mengatakan hal ini pada Teukie hyeong juga Hyorin noona."  
"Appa…"  
"Kebahagiaan keluarga Teukie hyeong baru saja dimulai, tidak bisakah Tuhan memberikan kesempatan lebih banyak pada Kyuhyun untuk bahagia?, tidak bisakah Tuhan membiarkan Haru untuk terus tersenyum?"  
"Saat beberapa hari lalu, ketika Haru melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan akibat reaksi obatnya, dan ia menangis. Hatiku sakit melihatnya appa"  
"Haru begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya"  
"Appa…tidak bisakah mereka bahagia?" Air mata Sungmin mengalir, pundaknya bergetar dan dilorong itu hanya terdengar suara tangis Sungmin.

—

Changmin mengendarai Mobilnya, dan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Changmin memutar lagu 'Miracle' yang dinyanyikan oleh Boy Band yang cukup ternama di Korea yaitu Super Junior. Changmin dan Kyuhyun begitu menyukai lagu tersebut, bahkan saat lagu itu Booming ketika mereka masih SMA.

"Kyu"  
"Ne?"  
"Apa kau masih ingat dengan lagu ini?"  
"Tentu saja, karena lagu itu kita dihukum Jongsup Sonsaengnim keliling lapangan kan?"  
"Nde, kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongsup Sonsaengnim aneh sekali. Memang apa salahnya kalau kita menyanyi lagunya Super Junior dan bukan menyanyikan lagu Michael jackson."  
"Apa kau lupa?, semua siswa juga Sonsaengnim yang lain mengatakan bahwa Jongsup Sonsaengnim terlalu terobsesi dengan Michael Jackson. Makanya kita dihukum, tapi aku lebih senang dihukum daripada harus mendengarkannya menyanyi dengan nada yang tidak jelas begitu. Hahaahaha"  
"Kau benar juga Kyu"  
"Hahahahaha" mereka tertawa saat mengenang masa lalu mereka.  
"O iya, Kyu, apa kau masih ingat dengan siswi yang berada dikelas 3A?"  
"Siswi yang mana ya?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Siswi yang dulu selalu menyatakan cinta padamu, tapi selalu kau tolak"  
"Ah…iya, aku ingat. Dia sunbae kita yang kecentilan itu kan?, yang selalu berdandan tebal?"  
"Nde, ada cerita lucu sekali sewaktu kau diberhentikan Sekolah oleh keluargamu"  
"Cerita lucu apa?"  
"Sehari setelah terdengar kabar kau hengkang dari Sekolah, yeoja itu menangis dan selalu ke kelas kita hanya untuk mencari kabarmu, dandanannya yang tebal itu luntur karena air matanya, jika kau melihatnya kau pasti tertawa Kyu. Karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan hantu. Hahahhaha"  
"Benarkah?,hahahhahaha, ada-ada saja yeoja itu".  
"Nde, dan kau tahu? ,ternyata yeoja itu kemarin menikah dengan Jongsup Sonsaengnim"  
"Mwo?"  
"Mm, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana lucunya hidup mereka?, yang satu terobsesi menjadi Michael Jackson, dan satunya lagi dandanannya selalu tebal, seperti topeng"  
"Bagaimana ya jika mereka punya anak"  
"Nde, hahahaha membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin tertawa"  
"Kau benar Changmin. Haahahaha"  
Sepanjang jalan mereka selalu membicarakan kenangan masa-masa SMA, gelak tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka.  
"O iya, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Kau inginnya kemana Kyu?, hari ini aku ingin menjadi sopirmu, jadi aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau" sahut Changmin.  
"Hm…boleh juga, lagipula kita sudah lama sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Mm…bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Kolam renang, dan kita tanding renang seperti dulu"  
"Tapi kan kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah Kyu, bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"  
"Changmin, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku seperti biasanya dan bukan seperti Pasien?!"  
"Tapi…"  
"Bukankah kau ingin mengantar kemana saja yang aku mau. Dan aku ingin ke Kolam renang, aku tidak tahu apakah nantinya aku masih bisa bermain denganmu atau tidak"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau selalu pesimis seperti itu?!"  
"Changmin, bagaimana aku tidak pesimis mengenai penyakitku!, aku sudah melakukan kemoterapi, tapi yang aku rasakan tidak ada hasilnya!, rambutku semakin rontok!, aku sering mimisan, dan penyakitku juga sering kambuh!, lalu…dimana keberhasilannya?!, meski Siwon ajussi mengatakan kondisiku mengalami peningkatan, tapi aku tahu Siwon ajussi berbohong, dan kau juga sebagai calon Dokter, kau juga pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi dari kondisiku ini. Iyakan Changmin!"  
Changmin memarkirkan Mobilnya ditepi jalan, ia terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.  
"Dulu aku memiliki semangat untuk sembuh karena Haru juga keluargaku, tapi semangat itu pudar ketika melihat mereka semua berpura-pura tersenyum walau hati mereka menangis karenaku. Semangatku pudar saat Haru menangis karena melihatku kemoterapi di rumah sakit. Hatiku terluka karena orang-orang yang kusayangi, Changmin!"  
"Tidak bisakah kau kembali semangat untuk hidupmu, Kyu?, bukankah sudah ada orang yang memberikan Ginjalnya padamu?, dan setahuku kemungkinan sembuh untuk pasien sepertimu masih ada"  
"Benarkan Changmin?"  
"Nde, kau harus yakin pada dirimu, Kyu. Sekarang keputusan ada padamu, jika kau menyerah maka pengobatan itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi jika semangatmu kuat untuk sembuh, maka kemungkinan itu pasti ada"  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan menghela nafasnya.  
Changmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti bisa Kyu"  
"Aku ingin ke Kolam renang" pintanya.  
"Baiklah, kita ke Kolam renang sekarang" sahutnya mengalah.

—

Hana dan Haru bermain masak-masakkan di kamar Haru, dan Donghae hanya duduk di atas kasur sembari memperhatikan mereka. Donghae sering tersenyum sendiri melihat Hana dan Haru bermain peran. karena celotehan mereka yang menurut Donghae lucu. Disaat asik bermain, ucapan Hana membuat Donghae sangat terkeju mendengarnya.  
"Haru, appamu sudah sembuhkan?" tanyanya sambil menata piring-piringan  
"Aku gak tau, tapi appaku pasti sembuh" sahut Haru yakin dan mengaduk-aduk gelas kosong.  
"Mm…appamu pasti sembuh, kan samchonku kasih Ginjalnya ke appamu"  
"Mwo?" Donghae terperanjat hingga ia beranjak dari kasur dan bergegas menghampiri Hana.  
"Tadi Hana bilang apa barusan?" tanya Donghae ingin meyakinkan apakah yang didengarnya barusan benar atau ia hanya salah dengar.  
"Hana memangnya bilang apa?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Tadi Hana bilang ke Haru, kalau samchon Hana memberikan Ginjalnya untuk appa Haru?"  
"Mm…waktu itu appa sama eomma marah-marah karena samchon kasih Ginjalnya ke appa Haru, jadinya samchon sakit"  
Donghae terlihat lemas setelah mendengar kenyataan tersebut, lalu Donghae beranjak dan ia segera menemui ayah dan ibunya yang berada di ruang keluarga. Donghae berlari dan menuruni anak tangga.

Sungmin yang baru tiba di rumah, dirinya tampak bingung karena melihat Donghae yang tergesa-gesa turun dari anak tangga dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Sungmin penasaran, hingga ia juga pergi ke ruang keluarga. Saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, Sungmin sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Hyorin yang bingung melihat sikap Donghae didepan mereka.  
"Eomma…appa…" Donghae tampak mengatur nafasnya satu persatu hingga ia bisa melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus sesaat.  
" Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Teukie  
"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sungmin" sahutnya.  
"Appa, eomma dan samchon harus mendengar kabar ini"  
"Kabar apa?" tanya Hyorin penasaran begitu pula yang lain.  
"Barusan Hana mengatakan padaku bahwa Changmin yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun"  
"Mwo?" mereka terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih lagi Sungmin, yang sudah lama mengetahui kebenarannya.  
"Jadi Changmin yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie seakan tidak percaya dan beranjak dari Sofa begitu juga Hyorin.  
"Yang dikatakan Donghae benar hyeong" Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Donghae pada Teukie juga Hyorin.  
"Kau juga sudah mengetahui hal ini, Sungmin?!" Hyorin tampak tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari mereka.  
"Nde, aku sudah lama mengetahuinya saat Operasi pendonoran Ginjal"  
"Kenapa samchon tidak mengatakannya pada kami?!"  
"Mianhe, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Changmin juga Yoochun untuk menjaga rahasia ini."  
"Kenapa?!" Teukie terlihat kecewa pada Sungmin.  
"Karena Changmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Hyeong, noona dan kau Donghae, tolong jaga rahasia ini dari Kyuhyun" pinta Sungmin.  
"Apakah Changmin akan baik-baik saja dengan satu Ginjal yang dimilikinya?" tanya Hyorin cemas.  
"Changmin baik-baik saja noona, ya walaupun Changmin tidak bisa terlalu lelah karena sisa Ginjal yang dimilikinya. Terkadang Changmin demam karena terlalu kelelahan, tapi Changmin masih kuat dan imun tubuhnya juga kuat."  
"Seharusnya aku yang berkorban untuk Kyuhyun, bukan Changmin" sesal Donghae.  
"Changmin sudah mengetahui sebelumnya, jika kau ataupun juga anggota keluarganya yang menjadi pendonor, maka Kyuhyun akan menolaknya"  
"Tapi kenapa harus Changmin?!, dia masih muda, dan masih bisa menikmati hidup seperti layaknya anak-anak muda yang lain!" Hyorin merasa bersalah pada Changmin karena peristiwa ini.  
"Karena bagi Changmin, Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, sehingga ia rela memberikan Ginjalnya pada Kyuhyun"

Hyorin terduduk lemas di sofa, dirinya merasa sangat tidak berguna, bahkan yang sanggup mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga mereka sendiri melainkan orang lain yang sangat dekat dengan anaknya.

—

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berdiri di tepi kolam renang dan hanya menggunakan celana renang. Mereka membungkukkan sedikit tubuh mereka, sebelum terjun untuk berenang, mereka saling menatap lalu tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua meluncur dan lomba untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Kegiatan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan saat masih Sekolah, selain pergi bermain Game.

Kemampuan mereka sama seperti dulu, walau kondisi kedua saat ini tidak senormal dulu, tapi mereka tetap antusias untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan bersama. Mereka hanya selisih waktu 15 detik, dan Changmin lebih dulu tiba di tepi dan memenangkan lomba renang mereka kali ini.

" Yes!, aku menang!" Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersorak  
"Yuhuuuuu!"  
"Aish!, aku kalah!" sahut Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.  
"Hahahahaha" Changmin hanya tertawa melihatnya, lalu Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.  
"Kita mau pergi kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya Changmin.  
"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang memutuskan kita harus pergi kemana"  
"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Mall?, kita bermain Basket di Zona bermain?" ajaknya.  
"Kurang seru kalau disana" tolak Kyuhyun.  
"Mm…bagaimana jika kita bermain Basket di Lapangan sekitar sini"  
"Kalau itu baru seru, ayo" ajak Kyuhyun sembari mereka naik ke atas, kemudian mereka berganti pakaian.

—

15 menit kemudian.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, mereka pergi meninggalkan area kolam renang. Sembari bercanda menuju Lapangan Basket yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh anak-anak seumuran SMA sedang berlatih Basket. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti, "Changmin~ah, disana terlalu banyak orang, sepertinya mereka sedang latihan"Changmin memandang kearah Lapangan, sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"Nde, lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya.  
"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu, setelah makan baru kita pergi bermain Game" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Boleh juga idemu Kyu"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain Basket, karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sedikit lemas setelah renang, tapi ia tidak ingin menampakkan di depan Changmin.

Mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran, "Kyu"  
"Ne?"  
"Kita lama tidak berkunjung ke SMA, aku merindukan suasana saat Sekolah dulu"  
Kyuhyun tidak menyahut karena dirinya tampak lelah dan memijat pelipis matanya. Saat Changmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun, dirinya terlihat cemas.  
"Kau kenapa Kyu?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tadi ingin kita berkunjung ke SMA?, aku setuju saja, dan kita bisa makan di rumah makan langganan kita Sekolah dulu"  
"Ne, kalau begitu kita pergi kesana saja"  
"Mm" angguk Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam Mobil, dan Changmin mengemudikannya. Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah, dirinya memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, dan Changmin sengaja tidak ingin membangunkannya.

—

Eunhyuk datang menemui Donghae di rumahnya, karena Donghae sudah lama tidak bertemu sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk hanya datang sendirian karena istrinya mengunjungi ibunya di Jeju. Eunhyuk membawa Boneka Beruang berwarna putih tulang dan ukurannya besar, Eunhyuk sengaja membelinya khusus untuk Haru.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan rumah Donghae, setelah memencet bel, pintu rumahnya terbuka beberapa saat setelah ia menunggu di luar. Donghae ke luar rumah dan menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk.  
"Hae!" Seru Eunhyuk dan mempercepat langkah kakinya, begitu juga Donghae.  
"Kenapa kau bawa Boneka?" tanya Donghae  
"Ini untuk Haru" sahutnya dan menyerahkan Boneka yang dipegangnya pada Donghae.  
"Gumawo" sahutnya sambil menyambut Bonekanya.  
"Kita duduk di sana saja ya" ajak Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk duduk di Taman dibagian samping kanan rumahnya.  
"Baiklah" sahutnya.  
Mereka berjalan menuju Taman. Mereka duduk berdepanan, dan Donghae meletakkan Boneka Beruang tersebut di kursi kosong sebelahnya.  
"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun dan Haru?" tanyanya  
"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja"  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu"  
"Hyuk"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, dan tolong kau menjawabnya dengan jujur"  
"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?, sepertinya serius sekali"  
"Nde, ini sangat serius Hyuk"  
"Memangnya ada masalah apa?"  
"Apa Changmin telah mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, Hae. Justru aku baru dengar kabar ini darimu"  
"Kau tidak berbohongkan padaku?!" tanyanya curiga  
"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, Hae. Bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalku?" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh" sahutnya singkat.

—

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di SMA mereka. Karena hari ini hari minggu, mereka berdua hanya bisa berkeliling mengitari setiap lorong kelas, ruang Guru, ruang Laboratorium, ruang Seni, ruang Olahraga, dan semua kelas terkunci. Mereka bisa masuk karena penjaga Sekolah mengenal mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghentikan langkah mereka di Lapangan dimana seluruh siswa/i juga Guru Upacara bersama.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak kemari" gumam Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, dan keadaan masih sama, belum ada yang berubah" tambah Changmin.  
"Ada kok yang berubah" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Berubah?, memang ada kelas baru ya? atau ruangan baru?" tanya Changmin bingung.  
"Yang berubah itu siswa dan siswinya, masa tiap tahun siswa dan siswi di Sekolah ini tidak berubah. Hahahahaha"  
"Aish! Hahahaaha kau benar juga, Kyu"  
"Hahahhaha" mereka tertawa bersama  
"Kau masih ingat kenakalan kita di Sekolah ini, Kyu?"  
"Tentu saja masih" sahutnya.  
"Dulu kita…. "

~flashback~

Dua orang remaja laki-laki selalu terkenal dengan kenakalan mereka. Teguran dan hukuman yang selalu mereka dapat, tapi meski demikian kedua anak remaja itu selalu menjadi Icon di Sekolah mereka karena kecerdasan dan kebaikannya. Kedua remaja itu bernama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah dua sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Jika yang satu memiliki ide untuk menjahili orang yang tidak mereka sukai, yang satunya selalu mendukung dan mereka melakukannya bersama.  
"Changmin, aku ada ide" ucap Kyuhyun saat berada di Toilet  
"Ide apa?" tanyanya penasaran sembari membenarkan resleting celananya.  
Setelah mencuci tangan, Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Changmin.  
"Hm…idemu bagus juga" sahutnya, lalu mereka tersenyum evil.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi ke Kantin, dimana sunbae yang tidak disukai mereka karena selalu membully siswa-siswa yang bertubuh gempal dan salah satunya adalah teman sekelas mereka makan di Kantin tersebut. Kebetulan sunbae itu duduk sambil menunggu kedua anak buahnya yang belum datang.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengerjai mereka. Changmin lebih dulu menghampiri sunbae tersebut untuk menyapanya, "Annyeong sunbaenim" sapanya dan duduk di depannya.  
"Kenapa kau duduk disini?!, apa kau tidak takut padaku?!, Huh!" bentaknya  
"Aku…sebenarnya aku takut, hanya saja aku ingin memberitahu sunbae tentang…" disaat Changmin memutuskan ucapannya, Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakang sunbae itu mulai beraksi dengan meletakkan ulat bulu di kepalanya menggunakan sarung tangan.  
"Kau ingin memberitahu apa padaku?!" bentaknya sambil menggebrak meja. Yang menjawab pertanyaan sunbae tersebut bukan Changmin, melainkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Changmin hanya ingin memberitahu sunbae, bahwa ada ulat bulu dikepalamu!"  
"Hahahahaha" Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa bersamaan, sembari Changmin beranjak dari kursi.  
"Yaaaakkkkkk!,kalian!" geramnya hanya bisa berteriak karena ulat bulunya bergerak jalan menuju lehernya.  
Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlari sambil tertawa terkekek-kekek sambil melakukan tos atas misi mereka yang berhasil mereka lakukan.

Siswi disalah satu kelas mereka yang paling cantik, ingin diperkosa oleh salah satu guru di Sekolah mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang awalnya curiga, mengikuti guru tersebut yang terlihat celingak celinguk karena khawatir ada yang mengetahui prilaku buruknya. Guru tersebut masuk ke toilet perempuan yang sepi karena hanya terdapat siswi tersebut. Siswi itu terkejut karena sang guru masuk ke Toilet perempuan. Siswi tersebut sangat ketakutan karena tatapan sang guru seperti hewan yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Di saat guru itu hendak mendekati siswi yang tersandar di pintu Toilet karena tidak bisa lari, di saat itu pula Kyuhyun menyalakan rekaman Video dan mengambil salah satu adegan dengan membesarkan volume suaranya hingga guru itu terperanjat dan segera ke luar dari Toilet.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada siswi itu?!"  
Guru itu terkejut lalu menoleh tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, karena khawatir ketahuan guru itu segera lari dan meninggalkan siswi tersebut di Toilet. Setelah guru teesebut pergi, Changmin dan Kyuhyun meminta padanya untuk segera kembali ke kelas.  
"Cepat kau kembali ke kelas" perintah Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, cheongmal gumawo karena sudah menolongku"  
"Mm" sahut mereka.

"Aku bosan Kyu" ucap Changmin.  
"Mm…bagaimana jika mengerjai orang lain?"  
"Siapa lagi yang mau kita kerjai?" tanyanya.  
"Mm…kalau dia?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dua orang adik kelas mereka yang terlalu angkuh dan sering kali menggoda siswi-siswi yang berlalu di depannya.  
"Hm…sepertinya boleh juga, lagipula aku tidak suka tingkah mereka" sahut Changmin.  
"Ayo kita kerjai mereka" ajak Kyuhyun.  
"Siap!, hahahha"  
Kyuhyun dan Changmin memulai aksi mereka. Diam-diam mereka mengempeskan ban Mobil kedua siswa tersebut, dan dibagian gagang pintu mobil, Kyuhyun mengoleskan lem yang sangat lengket. Saat jam pelajaran usai, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sengaja duduk di dalam Mobil Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan kedua siswa itu.  
Mereka bingung karena ban Mobil yang ke-4 nya kempes, dan saat hendak membuka pintu Mobil, mereka berteriak karena tangan mereka tidak bisa lepas dari gagang pintu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi dari kedua siswa yang berteriak kesal tapi tidak ada yang mau membantu mereka.  
"Rasakan itu!, hahahhhha" tawa mereka.

~flashback end~

"Jika dipikir-pikir kita nakal juga ya, Changmin?"  
"Nde, karena perbuatan kita, selalu surat peringatan yang kita terima" sahut Changmin.  
"Nde, tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa lulus dari Sekolah ini, karena aku berhenti Sekolah" sesalnya.  
Changmin menoleh menatapnya lirih, Changmin tersenyum lalu merangkul pundaknya, "Meski kau berhenti Sekolah, tapi kau tetap cerdas Kyu, karena kau berhasil mendidik dan merawat Haru menjadi anak yang pintar. Aku saja yang selalu menghadapi Hana, selalu kalah dan tidak bisa tegas padanya"  
Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Changmin dan tersenyum, "Nde" sahutnya singkat.  
" O iya, kita belum makan siang. Ayo kita makan di rumah makan dulu" ajaknya.  
"Ok" sahut Kyuhyun.

—

Waktu telah berlalu, kini malam pun tiba. Sepanjang hari Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Hana yang terlelap di kamar bersama Haru.  
"Kyu, aku pulang . Besok atau lusa aku kemari lagi" ucap Changmin yang menggendong Hana.  
"Ne, gumawo untuk hari ini Changmin" sahutnya.  
"Ne, kau istirahatlah"  
'Mm…kau juga"  
"Kau tenang saja" sahut Changmin, kemudian ia pergi untuk pulang.  
Teukie dan Hyorin yang melihat kepergian Changmin, mereka menatap sedih Kyuhyun.  
"Yeoboe, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, jika ia tahu bahwa Changmin lah pendonor itu?"  
"Entahlah, tapi semoga saja rahasia ini tetap aman." Sahut Teukie.  
"Nde, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anak kita juga Changmin" ucap Hyorin dipelukan Teukie.

—

Setelah kepergian Changmin, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Haru, dirinya kaget karena Haru terbangun dari tidurnya.  
"Kenapa Haru bangun, ayo tidur lagi"  
"Kok appa lama sekali?" tanyanya kesal dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menggendong Haru dipangkuannya, "Tadi appa mengunjungi Sekolah lama appa bersama Changmin ajussi, makanya appa baru pulang" sahutnya sambil mengelus pipi Haru.  
"Tapi appa lama, Harukan jadi bosan nunggunya"  
"Mianhe chagi, besok appa di rumah saja menemani Haru" janjinya.  
"Appa janji ya?"  
"Ne, appa janji chagi" sahutnya.  
"Appa" panggil Haru  
"Ne? "  
"Tadi Hana bilang sama Haru, kalau samchonnya kasih Ginjalnya ke appa"  
"Mwo?! " Kyuhyun sangat shock mendengarnya.  
"Tadi Donghae appa juga kaget seperti appa" sahutnya polos.  
"Jadi…Donghae hyeong sudah tahu?" batinnya.  
"Hana bilang ke Haru, kalau Changmin ajussi memberikan Ginjalnya untuk appa?"  
"Nde, tadi Hana bilang gitu ke Haru. Kata Hana, supaya appa sembuh"  
Kyuhyun terhenyak, lalu ia menurunkan Haru dari pangkuannya. Haru bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa.  
"Appa" panggil Haru, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam.  
Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari kamar Haru.  
"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Haru.  
"Haru tunggu dikamar sebentar. Appa mau ke dapur" sahutnya berbohong tanpa menoleh menatap Haru.  
"Ne" sahut Haru.

—

Donghae duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Sungmin membahas tentang kondisi Kyuhyun yanh sebenarnya. Karena Sungmin masih belum siap memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua orang tuanya.  
"Ada apa samchon memanggilku?" tanya Donghae.  
" Duduklah" sahutnya.  
"Ne" kemudian Donghae duduk di sofa sebelahnya.  
"Samchon hanya bisa memberitahukan tentang kesehatan Kyuhyun padamu"  
"Maksud samchon?"  
"Sebenarnya sekitar 2 hari lalu, samchon dapat kabar bahwa sel kanker yang diderita Kyuhyun semakin menyebar, bahkan Do Kwang juga Dokter Siwon ragu, apakah Kyuhyun bisa sembuh total jika melakukan pengobatan selanjutnya di Amerika atau bahkan kondisinya semakin memburuk"  
Sungmin dan Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka didengar Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga.  
"Bukankah Changmin telah mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun? ,dan bukankah seharusnya kondisi Kyuhyun lebih baik dengan adanya dua Ginjal?, jika kenyataannya seperti ini, berarti yang dilakukan Changmin untuk Kyuhyun hanya sia-sia?"  
"Samchon juga tidak mengerti Dunia Kesehatan. Tapi, Do Kwang memberitahu samchon bahwa hasil pemeriksaan saat terakhir lalu kemoterapi, Do Kwang menemukan bahwa sel kankernya sudah menyebar"  
Kyuhyun sangat kecewa mendengar semua kenyataan yang terkuak hari ini. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang gontai. Ia berjalan ke luar rumah. Tanpa mengenakan mantel, dan hanya membawa Dompet juga Ponsel, Kyuhyun pergi tanpa tujuan.  
Ia pergi menggunakan Taksi, Kyuhyun meminta sopir menurunkannya di tepi jalan. Setelah membayarnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kedai Soju yang selalu buka dari malam hingga dini hari. Kyuhyun mampir ke Kedai tersebut. Ia duduk di pojok seorang diri. Ia memesan 5 botol Soju. Hati Kyuhyun terluka dan air matanya mengalir saat meneguk Soju. Apa yang ia dengar dari Haru, Donghae juga Sungmin membuat dirinya bagaikan benalu yang selalu menyusahkan orang lain.  
"Kenapa aku hidup seperti ini?"  
"Karenaku Changmin mendonorkan Ginjalnya untukku?!, karenaku Haru juga yang lainnya bersedih."  
"Kenapa aku harus menyusahkan mereka semua?!" Kyuhyun bicara sendiri sambil menegak Soju.  
Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan saat membaca nama yang tertera, ia menjawab teleponnya.  
"Kau sudah tidur Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang menghubunginya.  
"Untuk apa kau menelponku?!" Ketusnya.  
Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya karena ia bingung jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar seperti marah padanya.  
"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanyanya.  
Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dan memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja. Changmin semakin bingung. Ia curiga karena suara Kyuhyun seperti bukan berada di rumah karena terdengar suara kendaraan yang melintas dan suara beberapa orang yang terdengar mabuk.  
"Kenapa Kyuhyun aneh sekali?" gumamnya heran.  
Changmin penasaran hingga ia pun bergegas pergi lagi dari rumah dan menyalakan GPS nya.  
"Kau mau kemana lagi Changmin?" tanya Yoochun yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.  
"Aku ada urusan penting, hyeong" sahutnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam Mobil, lalu mengemudikan Mobilnya.

—

Sepanjang jalan Changmin mengemudikan Mobil sambil sesekali menatap Ponsel, dimana GPS menunjukkan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Hingga ia tiba di tepi jalan, dan terdapat sebuah kedai dimana Kyuhyun berada. Changmin bergegas ke luar Mobil, dan menemui Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini?, nanti penyakitmu kambuh lagi!" tanya Changmin dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan merampas gelas soju yang dipegangnya.  
"Berikan padaku!" bentaknya.  
"Kau kenapa Kyu?, kau tidak pernah mabuk seperti ini sebelumnya"  
"Untuk apa kau peduli padaku?!, pembohong!"  
"Pembohong?, apa maksudmu Kyu?, aku tidak mengerti"  
"Kenapa Changmin?!, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?!, kenapa kau memberikan Ginjalmu padaku?! Kenapa?!" Changmin terhenyak mendengarnya.  
"K…Kyu…darimana kau tahu?"  
"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!, kau tahu penyakitku parah!, tapi kau memberikan Ginjalmu padaku?!, aku tidak pantas menerimanya Changmin!" Kyuhyun memukulkan tangannya ke dada karena rasa bersalah.  
"Kau sahabatku Kyu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus bersedih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menolongmu, karena saat itu hanya dengan mendonorkan Ginjalku, kau bisa melakukan kemoterapi"  
"Huh! Hahaha! kemoterapi?! kau pikir kondisiku semakin membaik?!, kau salah Changmin!, justru sel kanker itu semakin menyebar!"  
"Aku benci diriku yang selalu menyusahkan orang lain!, Kau!, Haru!, juga keluargaku!, aku benci melihat air mata kalian!, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?! Huh!"  
Plak!  
Changmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun karena dirinya kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya.  
"Apa kau pikir, jika kau mati kami akan bahagia?!, apa dengan melihatmu mati, keadaan akan berubah?!, Kyu…kenapa kau tidak lihat betapa kami sangat peduli dan sayang padamu!, kenapa kau tidak bisa bangkit untuk lebih semangat lagi. Jika kau merasa bersalah padaku!, kau harus sembuh!"  
"Sembuh?! Hahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya, lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan 5 botol soju.  
"Kyu!, Kyuhyun~ah!" Changmin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tidak bereaksi.

Tbc


	48. Chapter 48

"Give Me a Second Chance" Chapt. 48 End

*sebelumnya*

"Apa kau pikir, jika kau mati kami akan bahagia?!, apa dengan melihatmu mati, keadaan akan berubah?!, Kyu…kenapa kau tidak lihat betapa kami sangat peduli dan sayang padamu!, kenapa kau tidak bisa bangkit untuk lebih semangat lagi. Jika kau merasa bersalah padaku!, kau harus sembuh!"  
"Sembuh?! Hahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya, lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan 5 botol soju.  
"Kyu!, Kyuhyun~ah!" Changmin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tidak bereaksi.

*Selanjutnya*

Changmin mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian Changmin beranjak dari kursi untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri ,lalu menggendongnya di punggungnya.  
"Ajumma, ini uang untuk membayar Soju yang dipesannya" ucap Changmin  
"Ne" sahut sipemilik kedai.  
Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Mobil, setelah membuka pintu, Changmin merebahkan Kyuhyun di Kursi sebelah dirinya mengemudi. Kemudian Changmin duduk dikursi kemudi dan mengemudikan Mobilnya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

—

Haru menunggu Kyuhyun terlalu lama di kamar, langkah kaki mungilnya menuruni anak tangga dan berseru memanggil Kyuhyun. Suara Haru membuat beberapa pelayan menghampirinya, bahkan Teukie, dan Hyorin yang baru saja ingin tidur, bergegas ke luar kamar untuk menemui Haru, serta Donghae dan Sungmin yang berada di ruang keluarga segera ke luar.

"Appaaa!"  
"Appaaa!"  
"Nona Haru, ada apa nona berteriak?" tanya salah seorang pelayanpad wanita paruh baya padanya.  
"Appaku mana?, katanya mau ke dapur, tapi lama sekali" sahutnya cemberut.  
"Tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak ada ke dapur, nona" sahutnya.  
"Ada apa ini?" tanya Donghae sembari menghampiri Haru yang berdiri di anak tangga kedua.  
"Donghae appa, mana appa?" tanyanya.  
"Appa?"  
"Mm, tadi appa bilang ke Haru mau ke dapur, tapi lama sekali, Haru jadi bosan nunggunya"  
Donghae dan Sungmin saling menatap heran, "Kenapa Haru berteriak memanggil appa?" tanya Teukie yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Apa kalian melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pada para pelayannya.  
"Tidak ada tuan, dari tadi saya di dapur, tapi tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak kesana" sahut pelayan wanita paruh baya tersebut.  
"Terus appa Haru kemana?!" tanya Haru dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.  
"Mian, tuan, nyonya dan tuan muda. Beberapa saat yang lalu saya melihat tuan muda Kyuhyun ke luar rumah dan pergi menggunakan Taksi" salah seorang pelayan laki-laki sekitar umur 45 tahun menjelaskan pada mereka.  
"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada kami?!" kesal Donghae.  
"Mian, saya pikir tuan muda Kyuhyun pamit pada tuan muda atau nyonya dan tuan"sahutnya menyesal dan tertunduk.  
"Pergi kemana Kyuhyun malam-malam begini!" ucap Teukie terlihat cemas.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu appa" sahut Donghae.  
"Bukankah Kyuhyun baru saja pulang bersama Changmin, kenapa harus pergi lagi dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kita?" tambah Hyorin.  
"Haru~ah, tadi Haru ada mengatakan sesuatu pada appa?" tanya Sungmin.  
Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak ada. Tadi Haru cuma bilang, kalau tadi Hana kasih tau Haru kalau samchonnya kasih Ginjalnya untuk appa, terus appa mau ke dapur katanya" sahutnya polos.  
Mereka terhenyak mendengarnya, "Tidak salah lagi, Kyuhyun pasti menemui Changmin" ucap Donghae.  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae segera menghubungi Changmin, dan Changmin pun menjawab teleponnya.  
"Ne hyeong?"  
"Apa Kyuhyun ada bersamamu?" tanya Donghae.  
"Nde hyeong, dan Kyuhyun mabuk berat"  
"Mwo?!, Kyuhyun mabuk?"  
"Nde, aku akan menjelaskan pada Hyeong kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mabuk seperti ini. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah hyeong, sebentar lagi kami tiba disana"  
"Ne, kau hati-hati dijalan"  
"Ne hyeong"  
Donghae menutup pembicaraan mereka. Raut wajah Teukie, Hyorin juga Sungmin terlihat sangat cemas, hingga membuat Haru bingung menatap mereka.  
"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mabuk, Hae?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu eomma" sahutnya.  
"Yeoboe, sebaiknya kau ajak Haru untuk tidur, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam"  
"Ne yeoboe" sahutnya, kemudian Hyorin mengajak Haru untuk tidur bersamanya di kamar.  
"Haru, ayo kita tidur" ajaknya.  
"Tapi Haru mau tidur dengan appa" tolaknya.  
"Haru, malam ini, appa akan menemani Donghae appa tidur, untuk malam ini Haru temani halmoni tidur ya" pinta Donghae.  
"Tapi…"  
"Haru~ah, bukankah kemarin malam Haru sudah menemani appa tidur, jadi malam ini tidur dengan halmoni ya?, besok halmoni akan ajak Haru jalan-jalan ke Mall untuk membeli mainan baru" bujuknya.  
"Mainan?"  
"Mm" angguk Hyorin.  
"Asikkkk, mainan baru." Soraknya senang hingga membuat mereka tertawa melihatnya.  
"Ayo" ajaknya lagi.  
"Ne halmoni" sahut Haru.  
Kemudian Hyorin menggandeng tangan Haru dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Hyorin dan Teukie. Setelah Haru pergi, mereka menunggu kedatangan Changmin di luar. Tidak berapa lama Mobil Changmin tiba, Donghae bergegas menuju pintu Mobil sebelah kiri.  
"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, gumawo karena sudah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne hyeong" sahut Changmin.  
Setelah Donghae menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, Changmin ke luar untuk menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada Teukie.  
"Mianhe ajussi" sesalnya.  
"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mabuk berat seperti ini, Changmin?" tanya Teukie.  
"Mianhe ajussi, Kyuhyun mabuk karena ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pendonor Ginjalnya"  
"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi Changmin. Kami semua sudah tahu, bahwa kaulah pendonor itu" ucap Teukie  
"Apa Sungmin ajussi yang mengatakannya?" tanyanya menatap curiga Sungmin.  
"Bukan, tapi Hana" sahut Teukie.  
"Ha…Hana?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde" sahut mereka Sungmin.  
"Bagaimana bisa Hana tahu bahwa aku mendonorkan Ginjalku untuk Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.  
"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi Hana memberitahunya pada Haru, dan Donghae mendengarnya"  
Changmin mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia tersandar di badan Mobilnya, "Aku tidak habis pikir, rahasia ini akhirnya terbongkar juga" gumamnya tertunduk sedih.  
"Changmin"  
"Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kecewa padaku, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Selama aku bersahabat dengannya, baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun kecewa dan terluka karena aku membohonginya. Aku takut, jika Kyuhyun tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk berobat, ajussi" air mata Changmin jatuh membasahi pipinya, pundaknya bergetar.

Sungmin dan Teukie manatapnya lirih, Teukie menghampirinya kemudian memeluk Changmin sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan, "Aku adalah appanya, meski Kyuhyun terluka karenamu juga kami, Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya, dan Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap mempertahankan semangatnya untuk sembuh. Kau harus yakin padanya, Changmin"  
Changmin tidak menyahut, dan hanya menangis karena merasa bersalah atas kebohongan yang dilakukannya demi kebaikan Kyuhyun.

—

Donghae merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna biru. Donghae menatapnya lekat, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Setetes air matanya jatuh, lalu buru-buru ia menyekanya saat helai demi helai rambut Kyuhyun rontok dan sangkut disela-sela jarinya.  
"Hyeong menyayangimu Kyu. Melihatmu seperti ini, hyeong merasa sangat bersalah. Semua terjadi karena hyeong"  
"Hyeong yang membuatmu diusir dari rumah, hyeong yang membuatmu harus merawat Haru, hyeong yang membuat hidupmu menderita hingga kau sakit seperti ini, dan seharusnya hyeong yang mendonorkan Ginjal padamu, bukan Changmin"  
"Kyu, kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau harus kuat. Kau harus melawan penyakitmu, hyeong mohon jangan menyerah. Hyeong ingin melihatmu bahagia"  
Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya. Donghae berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Belaian tangan Donghae saat mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya meneteskan air matanya.  
"Jangan menangis, wajah tampanmu tidak boleh basah dengan air mata. Jika Haru melihatmu menangis, ia pasti juga menangis" ucap Donghae, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuka matanya.  
"Tidurlah yang nyenyak dongsaengku." ucap Donghae, lalu mengecup keningnya.  
Kemudian Donghae beranjak dan ke luar dari kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun memandang kebawah dan ia melihat Changmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Teukie, lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.  
"Mianhe Changmin" gumamnya.  
"Mianhe appa…eomma…hyeong…samchon. Aku hanya memberi beban pada kalian"  
"Jika hari itu tiba, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, dan ia segera menyekanya.  
"Kau tidak boleh menangis, Kyu" ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, lalu menguncinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu, dan ia terduduk lemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menerawang menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dimana di dinding terdapat beberapa pigura foto yang terpampang foto Haru bersama dirinya, foto kedua orang tuanya bersamanya juga Donghae saat ia masih kecil, foto ia bersama Changmin saat hari ulang tahunnya, foto Shindong juga Suny saat bermain bersama Haru, juga beberapa foto lainnya. Disaat tatapannya tertuju pada beberapa foto tersebut, penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Darah hitam mengalir dari hidungnya, bahkan perutnya tiba-tiba mual teramat sangat, hingga Kyuhyun beranjak dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menyalakan kran air, agar suara muntahannya tidak terdengar ke luar. Lantai kamar mandi ternoda oleh darah akibat muntahannya. Ia meremas bagian pinggangnya, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membungkuk, hingga ia pun rebah dan masih muntah darah. Air matanya kembali mengalir, pandangannya perlahan-lahan mulai kabur, lalu ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

–**–

"Appa"  
Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Haru memanggilnya. Haru berlari ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mendorong Haru kuat hingga terjatuh.  
"Appa, kenapa dorong Haru?, sakit…" keluhnya.  
"Jangan mendekat!, aku bukan appamu!"  
Haru berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Haru anak appa!"  
"Kau bukan anakku!, jangan sekali-kali memanggilku appa!"  
"Haru tetap anak appa!"  
Plak!  
Kyuhyun menampar keras pipi Haru, hingga Haru terkejut lalu menangis.  
"Appa jahat!"  
"Aku memang jahat!, dan aku bukan appamu!" sahut Kyuhyun membentaknya, lalu Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Haru yang menangis karenanya.  
"Appaaaaa!"  
"Appaaaa!, jangan tinggalin Haruuu!"  
"Appaaaaa!"

—

Haru terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, Haru menoleh memandang Teukie dan Hyorin yang masih terlelap. Haru beranjak dan mengendap-endap turun dari kasur, lalu ke luar dari kamar Hyorin.

Haru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi, dan hanya Haru yang terbangun akibat mimpi buruknya. Saat tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, Haru mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok…Tok…

"Appa" panggil Haru

—

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Haru memanggilnya, hingga Kyuhyun mencoba beranjak. Tubuhnya masih lemah karena penyakitnya yang kambuh semalam. Kyuhyun berjalan sembari meraba dinding menuju pintu kamarnya.  
"Appa!, appa sudah bangun?" tanyanya dari luar.  
"Pergi Haru!" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Appa!"  
"Pergi kataku!" bentaknya.  
"Gak mau!" sahut Haru  
"Appa, buka pintunya" Haru menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Pergi kau!, aku bukan appamu!"  
"Appa!" Haru mulai menangis karena perkataan Kyuhyun.  
"Sudah kukatakan!, aku bukan appamu! pergi kau dari kehidupanku!" mencak Kyuhyun ,meski Kyuhyun terdengar marah tapi ia menangis dalam marahnya.  
"Gak!, Haru anak appa!" tolaknya.  
" Kau hanya membuat hidupku menderita!, pergi!, aku bukan appa kandungmu!" usirnya.  
"Kenapa appa jahat!" tangisnya.  
Kamar Donghae yang hanya berhalat 2 kamar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Donghae segera ke luar saat mendengar tangis Haru. Donghae berlari menghampiri Haru dan menyeka air matanya, "Kenapa Haru menangis?" tanyanya  
"Appa jahat! ,appa suruh Haru pergi" Tangis Haru semakin pecah.  
Donghae bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Donghae berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu, tapi pintunya terkunci dari dalam.  
"Kyu!, ada apa ini?!, kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?!" tanya Donghae dan mengetuk pintunya.  
"Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian!, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau seperti ini?!, ayo buka pintunya!, kita bicarakan apa yang membuatmu jadi emosi dan marah pada Haru!"  
Teukie, Hyorin juga Sungmin ke luar dari kamar dan pergi mencari suara pertengkaran juga suara tangis Haru.  
"Hyeong" panggil Sungmin  
"Kau juga mendengar suara pertengkaran?" tanyanya  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Ayo buka pintunya, Kyu. Kita bicarakan bersama"  
"Sepertinya berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun" ucap Hyorin.  
"Nde" sahut mereka  
"Haru pasti juga ada disana" tambah Teukie  
"Mm" sahut Hyorin.  
Mereka bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Saat tiba, mereka bingung apa yang terjadi pada Donghae dan kenapa Haru menangis.  
"Donghae, ada apa?" tanya Teukie.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu appa, aku mendengar Haru menangis, makanya aku ke luar kamar" sahut Donghae.  
"Haru kenapa menangis?" tanya Hyorin yang jongkok dan memeluknya.  
"Appa…appa gak mau ketemu Haru…hik…appa…bilang Haru harus pergi. Haru gak tau kenapa appa marah" sahutnya polos.  
"Kyu, buka pintunya. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" pinta Teukie.  
"Tidak appa!, tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan!, aku benci hidupku appa!, aku selalu membuat kalian terbebani!, aku benci dengan kepura-puraan yang selalu kalian tunjukkan di depanku!, karenaku…Changmin mendonorkan Ginjalnya yang sama sekali tidak berguna ditubuhku!"  
"Kyu, kau pasti bisa sembuh!, kenapa kau berpikir apa yang Changmin lakukan padamu tidak berguna sama sekali!"sahut Sungmin membujuknya agar Kyuhyun tidak putus asa dan menyalahkan dirinya.  
"Bohong!, aku mendengar pembicaraan samchon dan Donghae hyeong semalam!, bahkan Dokter Do Kwang dan Siwon ajussi pun merasa ragu dengan kesehatanku!"  
Donghae dan Sungmin saling menatap kaget, sedangkan Teukie dan Hyorin sangat shock mendengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar?" tanya Hyorin seakan tidak percaya.  
"Appa…jangan marah" pinta Haru yang masih menangis sesenggukkan.  
"Aku hanya akan membuatmu menangis Haru. Ku mohon!, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan appa!, aku tidak pantas dengan panggilan itu" sahut Kyuhyun yang tersandar di samping pintu dekat bupet kecil dimana diletakkannya kaset-kaset CD, DVD juga Game.  
"Kyu, eomma mohon jangan seperti ini!, kau pasti sembuh chagi, eomma mohon jangan menyerah" pinta Hyorin yang terdengar parau karena menangis.  
Kyuhyun kesal dan emosinya tidak stabil hingga ia melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya hingga berserakan dan pecah berkeping-keping.  
Mereka yang mendengar dari luar terkejut mendengar suara benda-benda yang jatuh dan pecah, sedangkan Haru tangisnya semakin histeris.  
"Appaaaa!"  
"Pergiii!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menghambur semua barang dikamarnya, kemudian ia terduduk lemas, lalu menangis.  
"Kyuhyun, ayo buka pintunya. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu" pinta Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun menangis dan lagi-lagi penyakitnya kambuh bahkan lebih hebat dari semalam. Kyuhyun memeluk bagian perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"Argh!"  
"Kyu!, kau kenapa?" tanya Teukie panik dari luar.  
"Appa, aku akan mendobrak pintunya" ucap Donghae  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Hyorin yang memeluk Haru, ia menggandeng tangan Haru untuk mundur beberapa langkah, begitu juga Teukie dan Sungmin. Beberapa kali Donghae mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan akhirnya terbuka, hanya saat saat pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" panik Donghae berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Sebaiknya Kyuhyun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit" saran Sungmin.  
"Ne samchon" sahut Donghae yang sigap segera menggendong Kyuhyun.  
Haru menangis sesenggukkan saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan dirinya. Kyuhyun bergegaa dibawa ke rumah sakit Inha. Sepanjang jalan Haru terus menangis, walau Hyorin dan Teukie mencoba membujuknya agar tidak menangis tapi tidak berpengaruh.  
"Haru~ah, jangan menangis terus, nanti asma Haru bisa kambuh" ucap Hyorin sambil memeluknya.  
"Haru takut halmoni. Haru takut seperti mimpi tadi malam" sahutnya polos.  
"Mimpi?" tanya Teukie  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Tadi malam Haru mimpi, appa marah-marah seperti tadi, terus appa pergi tinggalin Haru"  
Hyorin memeluknya semakin erat, "Itu hanya mimpi chagi. Appa pasti sembuh" sahutnya meyakinkan Haru.  
"Appa bisa sembuhkan halmoni?"  
"Nde, appa pasti bisa disembuhkan" sahut Hyorin.  
Walau berusaha meyakinkan Haru, tapi Hyorin juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Haru, bahwa dirinya takut jika kemungkinan sembuh itu tidak akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

—

3 hari berlalu.

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian itu. Sejak hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, Haru sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga seluruh anggota keluarga pun hanya pulang untuk berganti pakaian.

Selama di rumah sakit, Haru hanya makan sedikit. Anggota keluarga khususnya Donghae khawatir jika asma Haru kambuh. Tapi imun Haru cukup kuat hingga kekhawatiran mereka tidak terjadi. Selama Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, Changmin selalu mengunjunginya, begitu juga Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Saat ini, Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun di ruang ICU. Ia duduk di kursi kosong sambil menyeka lengannya dengan handuk yang diberi air. Saat Sungmin menyeka lengannya, jari-jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, mata Sungmin terlihat bahagia karena Kyuhyun mulai sadar.  
"Kyu, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucapnya senang.  
"Samchon" sahutnya lemah  
"Kau tunggu sebentar, samchon akan panggil Dokter" ucap Sungmin beranjak, tapi Kyuhyun memegang lengannya, "Ada apa Kyu?" tanyanya.  
"Samchon, aku…ingin pergi ke Amerika" pintanya lemah.  
Mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin duduk kembali dikursinya.  
"Kau ingin ke Amerika?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku…ingin sembuh" sahutnya.  
Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya, "Benarkah?, kalau begitu, aku akan menyampaikan keinginanmu ini pada Do Kwang juga Dokter Siwon"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Sungmin segera ke luar dan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada keluarganya.  
"Hyeong, noona ada kabar bagus. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke Amerika karena ia ingin sembuh"  
"Apa Kyuhyun sudah sadar?" tanya Teukie  
"Sudah hyeong, aku akan memanggil Dokter."sahut Sungmin  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu Sungmin berlari untuk memanggil Dokter.  
"Haraboji, appa mau pergi?" tanyanya sedih  
"Haru~ah, appa ingin pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat" sahut Hyorin.  
"Yeoboe, kau temani Haru, aku akan masuk ke dalam"  
"Ne" sahutnya  
"Haru ikut"  
"Tidak bisa Haru, appa baru sadar dan butuh istirahat. Haru disini saja dulu.' Sahut Teukie  
"Haru temani halmoni disini. Jika appa sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap, baru Haru bisa temani appa"  
"Tapi…"  
"Haru temani halmoni saja ya" pinta Teukie padanya, dan Haru mengangguk pasrah. Lalu Teukie masuk ke dalam.

—

2 minggu kemudian.

Bandara Incheon

Keluarga Lee juga Haru mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun ke Amerika. Sebelum pesawat berangkat, Haru memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat begitu juga Kyuhyun.  
"Appa, cepat sembuh ya. Jadi appa bisa main lagi dengan Haru"  
"Ne, appa pasti sembuh. Nanti kalau appa tinggal di Amerika cukup lama, Haru tidak boleh menangis lagi, karena appa akan selalu mengirim surat untuk Haru"  
"Tapi Haru belum bisa baca"  
"Haru harus belajar agar pandai membaca, jadi Haru bisa membaca dan membalas surat dari appa" sahut Kyuhyun, dan Haru mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Haru lembut, ia menahan air matanya karena ia tidak rela jika harus berpisah dari Haru yang telah ia besarkan dan ia rawat dengan baik.  
"Haru sayang appa"  
"Appa juga sayang sekali sama Haru"  
"Haru nanti mau belajar dan Sekolah, supaya Haru pintar"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, dan Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Haru lalu mengelusnya.  
"Appa harus pergi sekarang, Haru jaga kesehatan ya, tidak boleh makan yang sembarangan dan harus dengarkan apa yang dikatakan halmoni, haraboji juga Donghae appa"  
"Ne appa" sahut Haru sambil menyeka air matanya.  
"Appa, eomma, hyeong…aku titip Haru" pintanya.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu" pinta Hyorin saat memeluknya.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya  
"Sungmin, aku titip Kyuhyun padamu. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku."  
"Ne hyeong" sahutnya  
"Kyu"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Donghae, "Hyeong"  
"Kau harus sembuh dan segera kembali ke Korea. Kau mengerti!"  
"Ne" sahutnya singkat.  
terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa Pesawat akan segera berangkat, Sungmin bergegas mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga yang disayanginya.

—  
Changmin yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera pergi ke Amerika, dirinya mengmudikan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga ia melanggar tata tertib lalu lintas karena dirinya khawatir terlambat mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang terburu-buru pergi, ia tidak melihat saat ia melaju di tikungan, ada seekor anak Anjing yang menyeberang hingga Changmin berusaha menghindarinya dengan cara banting stir, tapi naas kecelakaan menimpanya. Changmin menabrak sebuah Mobil dari arah kiri. Kepalanya terbentur, darah bercucuran mengalir dari keningnya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" gumamnya lemah, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

—

17 tahun kemudian

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik, rambutnya panjang sepundak. Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin sembari menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai. Senyum manis tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Disaat dirinya mengoleskan lipstick, seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu, yeoja itu tersenyum lebar dan menoleh, "Apa kau sudah siap Haru?" tanyanya  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.

FIN


	49. Give Me a Second Chance Season 2 End

"Give Me a Second Chance" Season 2 (1shoot End)

ff nya aku share ulang dari Shoot A, sampai End.

3 hari berlalu.

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian itu. Sejak hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, Haru sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga seluruh anggota keluarga pun hanya pulang untuk berganti pakaian.

Selama di rumah sakit, Haru hanya makan sedikit. Anggota keluarga khususnya Donghae khawatir jika asma Haru kambuh. Tapi imun Haru cukup kuat hingga kekhawatiran mereka tidak terjadi. Selama Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, Changmin selalu mengunjunginya, begitu juga Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Saat ini, Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun di ruang ICU. Ia duduk di kursi kosong sambil menyeka lengannya dengan handuk yang diberi air. Saat Sungmin menyeka lengannya, jari-jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, mata Sungmin terlihat bahagia karena Kyuhyun mulai sadar.  
"Kyu, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucapnya senang.  
"Samchon" sahutnya lemah  
"Kau tunggu sebentar, samchon akan panggil Dokter" ucap Sungmin beranjak, tapi Kyuhyun memegang lengannya, "Ada apa Kyu?" tanyanya.  
"Samchon, aku…ingin pergi ke Amerika" pintanya lemah.  
Mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin duduk kembali dikursinya.  
"Kau ingin ke Amerika?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku…ingin sembuh" sahutnya.  
Sungmin sangat senang mendengarnya, "Benarkah?, kalau begitu, aku akan menyampaikan keinginanmu ini pada Do Kwang juga Dokter Siwon"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kemudian Sungmin segera ke luar dan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada keluarganya. Setelah Sungmin ke luar, Kyuhyun memandang kearah pintu yang tertutup. Air matanya mengalir disudut matanya "Aku pergi, karena aku tidak ingin melihat kalian semua yang selalu berharap untuk kesembuhanku" batinnya.

Saat Sungmin ke luar dan menemui Teukie juga Hyorin. Mereka berharap Sungmin membawa berita baik pada mereka.  
"Hyeong, noona ada kabar bagus. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke Amerika karena ia ingin sembuh"  
"Apa Kyuhyun sudah sadar?" tanya Teukie  
"Sudah hyeong, aku akan memanggil Dokter."sahut Sungmin  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu Sungmin berlari untuk memanggil Dokter.  
Hyorin dan Teukie terlihat lega setelah Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari komanya.  
"Haraboji, appa mau pergi?" tanyanya sedih  
"Haru~ah, appa ingin pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat" sahut Hyorin.  
"Yeoboe, kau temani Haru, aku akan masuk ke dalam"  
"Ne" sahutnya  
"Haru ikut"  
"Tidak bisa Haru, appa baru sadar dan butuh istirahat. Haru disini saja dulu.' Sahut Teukie  
"Haru temani halmoni disini. Jika appa sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap, baru Haru bisa temani appa"  
"Tapi…"  
"Haru temani halmoni saja ya" pinta Teukie padanya, dan Haru mengangguk pasrah. Lalu Teukie masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja datang untuk memeriksa file pasien dibagian informasi area ICU.  
"Dokter"  
"Ada apa Sungmin?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.  
"Kyuhyun…"  
"Kyuhyun kenapa?" cemasnya  
"Kyuhyun sudah sadar"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde, ayo cepat periksa kondisi Kyuhyun"  
"Ne" sahutnya, lalu mereka bergegas menuju kamar ICU dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

~**~  
"Appa" ucap Kyuhyun lemah.  
Teukie tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Gumawo, karena kau sudah sadar. Appa sangat takut, jika kau tidak pernah sadar dan pergi meninggalkan kami"  
"Appa"  
"Berjanjilah…kau harus sembuh Kyu" pintanya  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan setetes air mata jatuh disudut matanya, lalu Teukie menyeka air matanya.  
"Anak appa tidak boleh menangis, anak appa pasti kuat, eoh"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan berusaha tersenyum, walau hatinya sakit karena Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya menepati janjinya pada Teukie.  
"Appa sangat menyayangimu, Kyu. Jika kau benar-benar sembuh, apapun yang kau inginkan akan appa kabulkan, appa juga janji tidak akan pernah memarahimu lagi. Appa hanya ingin kau selalu bahagia"  
"Mianhe appa"  
"Tidak Kyu!, jangan pernah lagi meminta maaf pada appa juga pada yang lain. Karena, kau tidak memiliki salah pada kami"  
"Aku selalu membebani appa juga eomma"  
"Jangan pernah merasa dirimu hanya menjadi beban kami. Membesarkanmu adalah kewajiban kami sebagai orang tua. Jadi, jangan sekalipun kau mengganggap dirimu adalah beban"

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, Teukie menoleh begitu pula Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri mereka.  
"Siwon"  
"Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, bisakah kalian menunggu di luar sebentar?"  
"Ne" sahutnya  
Sebelum pergi , Teukie tersenyum dan memberinya semangat "Hwaiting!", dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pergi, dan meninggalkan Siwon bersama seorang perawat untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.  
"Ajussi"  
"Ne?" tanya Siwon sembari memeriksa denyut nadinya.  
"Apakah aku boleh pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat?, aku ingin sembuh"  
"Boleh Kyu, tapi kau harus dalam kondisi yang stabil. Karena jika kau pergi dalam kondisi yang masih lemah, kau bisa saja drop, dan pengobatan itu tidak akan berhasil"  
"Aku mendengar pembicaraan samchon dan Donghae hyeong, bahwa ajussi mengatakan masih ragu apakah aku bisa sembuh. Ajussi…apakah penyakitku semakin parah?"  
"Kyu…"  
"Katakan padaku ajussi, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku"  
"Nde, setelah kau melakukan kemoterapi terakhir saat itu, kami menemukan sel kanker ditubuhmu sudah menyebar. Ajussi khawatir, meski kau melakukan pengobatan di Amerika, hal itu tidak akan berhasil"  
"…" Kyuhyun terdiam, dan ia terpaksa tersenyum walau kenyataan yang di dengarnya cukup menyakitkan hatinya.  
"Mianhe, karena kau harus mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, ajussi ragu untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Ajussi cemas jika akan berdampak pada kesehatanmu"  
"Ajusii"  
"Mm?"  
"Jika memang aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, maukah ajussi mengabulkan permintaanku?"  
"Permintaan apa Kyu?"

Keesokkan harinya

Haru sangat bahagia karena Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Siwon. Haru beserta keluarga Lee datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Haru berlari saat hampir tiba di ruang inap dimana Kyuhyun telah dipindahkan dari ICU.  
"Haru~ah, hati-hati, nanti jatuh" serunya mencemaskan Haru.  
Haru terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Donghae, hingga tiba di depan ruang inap. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Haru langsung menggeser pintu dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga pintu itu terbuka.  
"Appaaa" serunya bahagia sembari berlari, lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, saat Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi ranjang setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Haru lembut.  
"Anak appa cantik sekali" pujinya.  
"Mm…tadi halmoni yang suruh Haru pakai baju ini, dan Donghae appa yang ikatin rambut Haru tadi"  
"Kau sudah siap, Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang berjalan mendekatinya.  
"Aku sudah siap, hyeong" sahutnya.  
"Gumawo" ucap Kyuhyun  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Karena hyeong sudah mengikatkan rambut Haru, dan ia terlihat sangat cantik"  
"Jadi dulu Haru gak cantik ya appa?" ucap Haru dan cemberut, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum karena gemas padanya.  
"Haru cantik, hanya saja…dulu Haru lebih terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, tidak seperti sekarang"  
"Kalau sekarang?" tanyanya  
"Sekarang Haru semakin cantik, appa senang melihat Haru seperti ini"  
"Nanti…Haru gak mau pakai celana panjang lagi, Haru mau pakai baju seperti ini aja"  
"Haru ada-ada saja" ucap Hyorin, lalu mereka tertawa.  
Sungmin menatap lirih kearah Kyuhyun, tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, walau air mata berusaha ke luar, namun Sungmin mencoba untuk menahannya di depan mereka.  
"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang" ajak Teukie  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
Kemudian mereka mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Haru selalu bersenandung karena hatinya bahagia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Sungmin yang mengemudikan Mobil, sesekali menatap Kyuhyun. Dirinya tahu, apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan oleh keponakannya. Tapi yang lain tidak tahu tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang sudah tiba dari tadi, dirinya menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu, tanpa ditemani oleh Hana karena Hana masih berada di Sekolah. Tidak berapa lama, keluarga Lee datang. Changmin beranjak dari sofa, saat Kyuhyun tiba di rumah.  
"Kyu" sapanya dan tersenyum sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
"Kau temani Changmin, kami ke kamar dulu" ucap Teukie yang sengaja memberikan kesempatan pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk bicara.  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
"Ajussi, Hana mana?"  
"Hana masih di Sekolah, Haru"  
"Haru~ah, ayo kita rapikan kamar appa" ajak Donghae.  
"Ok" sahut Haru semangat.  
Setelah mereka pergi, Kyuhyun mengajak Changmin untuk bicara di Taman belakang.  
"Kita bicara di Taman saja" ajaknya.  
"Ne" sahut Changmin.  
Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, Changmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun dari punggung belakangnya. Changmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih marah padanya, karena Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, hingga mereka tiba di Taman.  
"Kau masih marah padaku, Kyu?" tanyanya.  
Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu ia berbalik dan tersenyum padanya, "Untuk apa aku masih marah padamu?, semua sudah terjadi Changmin. Jika aku masih diberi kesempatan, aku ingin membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku" ucapnya, lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Pohon, dan Changmin duduk disebelahnya.  
"Gumawo, karena kau tidak marah lagi padaku"  
"Changmin"  
"Ne?" tanyanya.  
Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas memandang langit yang hari ini tampak cerah.  
"Hari ini, cuaca sangat cerah sekali"  
"Kau benar Kyu" sahut Changmin yang menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.  
"Kau lihat burung itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada seekor Burung yang terbang di udara.  
"Ne, aku melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa dengan Burung itu?"  
"Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya, terbang bebas tanpa meninggalkan kesedihan pada siapapun juga, karena Burung itu selalu bisa membuat orang tersenyum saat melihat juga mendengar suara kicauannya"  
"Kyu…"  
"Suatu saat, aku juga akan bebas sepertinya, tapi aku ingin membuat mereka tidak bersedih, aku ingin melihat mereka tersenyum"  
"Kyu, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Jangan pernah berkata bahwa seolah-olah kau akan pergi dari Dunia ini"  
"Changmin"  
"Ne?"  
"Maukah kau menemaniku pergi bermain Game?"  
"Kau baru ke luar dari Rumah Sakit, sebaiknya kau isitrahat saja"  
"Tidak Changmin, aku tidak ingin kesempatan yang diberikan padaku menjadi sia-sia. Kau maukan?, karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku masih bisa bermain denganmu" pintanya.  
"Kyu!, bisakah kau tidak…"  
"Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ajaknya dan beranjak.  
"Aku tidak mau!, kau masih belum sehat!, aku tidak ingin bermain Game denganmu hari ini!, terkecuali kau sudah sembuh!" tolaknya.  
"Jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku, aku akan pergi sendiri saja" sahutnya keras kepala.  
Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya, keadaan seperti ini membuat Changmin kesal. Hingga dengan terpaksa, Changmin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah, Kyu!, kau menang!, aku akan menemanimu" ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum padanya "Gumawo" ucapnya.  
"Kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini!" kesalnya.  
"Mianhe"  
"Huft" ia menyahut dengan helaan nafasnya.

~**~  
Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi dan hanya meninggalkan pesan melalui pelayan di rumahnya. Changmin mengemudikan Mobil, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun memutar lagu-lagu dari Super Junior juga DBSK. Sesekali ia bersenandung dari beberapa lagu yang ia hafal. Changmin hanya diam dan mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Changmin sadari air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya saat Kyuhyun bernyanyi sambil berteriak meniru beberapa bait rap. Changmin bergegas menyeka air matanya, dan berusaha tersenyum sambil fokus pada kemudinya.  
"Lagu-lagu ini memiliki banyak kenangan ya Changmin?"  
"Nde Kyu"  
"Aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dulu kita sering bernyanyi di Cafe dan menghasilkan uang tanpa bantuan dari keluarga kita, dan kita berhasil membantu eomma nya Kris yang saat itu sedang sakit keras"  
"Nde, coba saja dulu kita ambil tawaran dari Produser itu, mungkin sekarang kita sudah terkenal ya Kyu?"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Tapi, aku lebih bersyukur dengan hidupku yang sekarang, dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bersama orang-orang yang ku sayang" gumamnya dan menatap ke arah jalan. Changmin merasa sesak mendengarnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh kembali.  
"Changmin, kita melewati Game Centre nya"  
Changmin tiba-tiba saja rem mendadak, kemudian ia memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan.  
"Kau melamun ya?, sampai lupa tempat yang kita tuju"  
"Ah…mianhe" sahutnya, lalu mereka ke luar dari Mobil.  
Mereka memasuki pusat Game online, pemilik tempat itu sangat mengenal mereka. Hingga mereka selalu mendapat tempat dimana mereka sering bermain Game. Dua lokal yang terletak pada pasisi paling pojok adalah tempat favorit Kyuhyun juga Changmin semasa Sekolah dulu. Mereka mengambil posisi duduk seperti biasa, kemudian memulai permainan Game mereka.

Ada beberapa lawan yang menantang mereka, dan seperti biasa pula, lawan-lawan itu kalah dan menyisakan 2 peserta saja yaitu Kyuhyun vs Changmin. Meski mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sesekali mereka tertawa karena mereka tidak mau kalah. Dalam tawa, Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, "Changmin, aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir aku bermain bersamamu. Hari ini aku senang, kau bukan hanya sahabat bagiku, tapi kau seperti saudara. Kau selalu ada untukku, tapi aku jahat!, karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu, bahkan suatu hari, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, Changmin." batinnya dan terus berusaha menyerang Changmin, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menang, dan berpura-pura lengah hingga Changmin berhasil menembaknya.  
"YEs!, aku menang" sorak Changmin.  
"Huft!, kenapa aku bisa kalah darimu Changmin?!, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kalah darimu!" sahutnya berpura-pura kesal.  
"Apa mau kita ulang lagi?" tanyanya.  
"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga kalah. Dan sebagai hadiah dari kemenanganmu, kau harus traktir aku"  
"Mwo?, Kyu…dimana-mana itu yang kalah yang selalu traktir yang menang, bukannya terbalik seperti ini"  
"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang"  
"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang traktir, tapi lain kali jika kau kalah lagi, kau yang harus traktir aku"  
"Ne, Shim Changmin" sahutnya, lalu mereka tertawa.

Sungmin duduk menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya, saat permintaan Kyuhyun terus terngiang di telinganya.

*

"Samchon, bisakah samchon membantuku?"  
"Apapun yang kau pinta, samchon akan melakukannya Kyu"  
"Gumawo samchon"  
"O iya, memangnya kau ingin samchon membantumu apa?"  
"Samchon, Siwon ajussi sudah mengatakannya padaku. Jika memang pengobatan di Amerika tidak akan berhasil. Maukah samchon merahasiakan kematianku dari Haru?"  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Samchon tidak ingin membantumu, Kyu" tolaknya.  
"Aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi samchon, dan kemungkinan sembuh untukku tidak akan ada lagi. Aku ingin melakukan sisa kesempatan ini dengan baik dan tanpa air mata. Samchon tahu aku sangat menyayangi Haru seperti anakku sendiri. Setiap melihatnya menangis, maka hatiku akan terluka samchon. Aku ingin melihat Haru selalu tersenyum, meskipun jika aku telah tiada"  
"Tapi ,Kyu…"  
"Aku tidak memiliki permintaan lain selain kebahagiaan Haru, samchon"  
"Kyu…"  
"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu samchon. Bisakah samchon berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi padaku?, bisakah samchon berpura-pura di depan appa, eomma juga Donghae hyeong, bahwa aku baik-baik saja?Kyu, bisakah samchon mengatakan kebenarannya pada Haru, jika Haru sudah menikah?"pintanya.

*

"Kyu, bisakah samchon melakukannya?, hal itu tidak akan mudah, Kyu. Kau meminta samchon untuk berbohong pada Haru demi kebahagiaannya?, tapi apakah Haru akan benar-benar bisa menerima kenyataan disaat kau tiada?"  
"Appa…kenapa Tuhan harus melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun?, tidak bisakah Tuhan memberinya waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama Haru?" batinnya.  
Sungmin menangis sesenggukkan di dalam kamar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar.

Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke Mall. Setelah makan, mereka mengelilingi Mall, berbagai Toko mereka masuki hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Kyuhyun merasa cukup lelah, dan berhenti di tepi pagar, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang pembatas.  
"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" cemasnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Nde"  
"Changmin, lihat…yeoja itu cantik ya" Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Changmin tidak mencemaskannya.  
"Mana?"  
"Itu" tunjuknya pada seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi kosong pada sebuah Cafe.  
"Kau suka?"  
"Tidak, bagaimana jika kita taruhan"  
"Taruhan apa?"  
"Jika aku menang, maka selama 2 minggu kau tidak boleh datang ke rumahku atau menemuiku"  
"Memangnya kenapa?, apa kau tidak suka lagi bersahabat denganku?"  
"Bukan begitu, aku ingin melihat apakah kau akan terbiasa jika aku tidak ada, atau sebaliknya"  
"Kyu…"  
"Tapi jika kau menang, maka boleh meminta apapun padaku"  
"Baik!, jika aku menang, maka permintaanku hanya satu. Kau harus sembuh"  
"Ne, aku akan berusaha memenuhi permintaanmu" sahutnya.  
"Sekarang taruhannya apa?"  
"Kau lihat yeoja itu?"  
"Nde, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Coba kau tebak, apakah dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya atau dia sedang menunggu temannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
Changmin mengamati gerak-gerik yeoja itu, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.  
"Dia pasti sedang menunggu kekasihnya" sahut Changmin.  
"Benarkah?, aku berpikir dia sedang menunggu temannya" yakin Kyuhyun.  
"Hm…kita lihat saja, siapa yang tebakannya benar, kau atau aku yang menang" sahut Changmin.  
"Ok"

Haru duduk di sofa sambil memencet tombol remote TV. Donghae yang duduk disampingnya tahu bahwa saat ini Haru sedang bosan.  
"Haru, itu tadi film Frozen" celetuk Donghae, tapi Haru melewatkannya dan menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Haru bosan?" tanyanya.  
"Appa kok lama sekali sih?!, appa udah gak sayang lagi ya sama Haru?!, jadi appa jalan-jalan tapi gak ajak Haru!" kesalnya.  
"Haru~ah, mungkin saja saat ini appa sedang tidak ingin diganggu"  
"Memangnya Haru sering gangguin appa?, dulu aja waktu di rumah lama, appa selalu ajak Haru kemana aja, dan appa gak pernah sering tinggalin Haru!"  
"Mm…bagaimana jika kita pergi membeli roti untuk appa?" ajaknya.  
"Appa, gak suka roti"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"Shindong ajussi dulu suka bawa roti untuk appa, tapi appa gak pernah mau makan rotinya"  
"Loh, kenapa?"  
"Kata appa, appa takut gemuk"  
"Mwo?, hahahahhahaha, ada-ada saja Kyuhyun" sahutnya.  
"DOnghae appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Eomma Haru seperti apa?, cantik gak?"  
"Haru mau tahu wajah eomma?"  
"Ne, Haru mau. Terus eomma ada dimana?, kok gak pernah cariin Haru?"  
"Haru mau ikut appa untuk temui eomma?"  
"Ne, Haru mau" sahutnya dengan mata berbinar, karena sejak dulu Haru sangat berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ji Won.  
"Kita pergi sekarang?" ajaknya  
"Sekarang?"  
"Nde"  
"Mm" angguknya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya yang ditunggu oleh yeoja itupun datang. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Changmin yang menghela nafas karena tebakannya salah.  
"Hahahaha"  
"Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu menunggu temannya?, bukankah dia sudah berdandan cantik?"  
"Meski dia berdandan cantik tapi belum tentu dia menunggu kekasihnya. Apa kau tidak perhatikan gerak-gerik yeoja itu, yang tampak sesekali menatap namja yang duduk di kursi pojok dekat pintu. Jika dia memang menunggu kekasihnya, pasti dia disibukkan dengan memainkan ponselnya, dan selalu cek apakah make up nya atau rambutnya masih rapi atau tidak?, dan dia pasti menghubungi kekasihnya berkali-kali jika kekasihnya memang datang terlambat. Tapi yeoja itu terlihat santai, bahkan dia terus mencuri pandang namja itu"  
"Kau benar, Kyu. Ah…kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu?" kesalnya.  
"Karena tebakanku benar, maka kau harus memenuhi permintaanku"  
"Tapi Kyu…"  
"Kau sudah janji Changmin"

"Yeoboe" panggil Hyorin pada Teukie yang terlihat sibuk memeriksa file di ruang kerjanya.  
"Ne?"  
"Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi ke TK untuk mendaftarkan Haru Sekolah?"  
"Boleh, lagipula besok aku juga tidak ada rapat atau pertemuan" sahutnya setuju.  
"Ne, besok setelah pulang dari mendaftarkan Haru, kita pergi makan bersama"  
"Kau atur saja yeoboe" sahutnya  
"Gumawo, kau memang suami yang baik" pujinya.  
"Kau itu jika ada maunya saja, baru memujiku"  
"Hehehehe, bukankah kau juga kadang seperti itu padaku"  
"Kau benar yeoboe, hahahaha"

Donghae mengajak Haru ke Pemakaman Ji Won. Untuk pertama kalinya Haru bertemu dengan Ji Won.  
"Haru~ah, di Makam ini, eomma tidur untuk selamanya"  
"Eomma sudah meninggal?"  
"Nde chagi. Eomma meninggal karena sakit parah, dan eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama setelah menyelamatkan appa"  
"Eomma sakit parah dan pergi tinggalin Haru?"  
"Nde"  
Air mata Haru tiba-tiba saja mengalir, ia sedih bukan lantaran karena kematian Ji Won, tapi Haru membayangkan jika yang berada di depannya adalah Makam Kyuhyun.  
Melihat Haru menangis, Donghae panik, ia berjongkok dan menyeka air matanya, "Kenapa Haru menangis?"  
"Kalau appa sakit parah, terus appa tinggalin Haru juga seperti eomma?"  
Donghae mendekap Haru dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung Haru pelan,"Appa pasti sembuh chagi. Appa tidak akan pernah pergi tinggalin Haru"  
"Haru gak mau, appa seperti eomma. Haru gak mau pisah dari appa" tangisnya pecah dipelukan Donghae. Tangisan Haru membuat dirinya juga menangis. Donghae juga memiliki rasa takut sama seperti Haru.

Changmin tiba di depan rumah Kyuhyun setelah mengantarnya pulang.  
"Kau ingat janjimu Changmin?"  
"Iya, aku ingat. Lagipula waktu 2 minggu tidak akan lama" sahutnya.  
"Nde. Kau pulanglah"  
"Kau masuk dulu, setelah itu aku pulang"  
"Tidak, kau pulang saja duluan."  
"Tapi…"  
"Pulanglah…"  
"Ne" sahutnya mengalah.  
Kemudian Changmin mengemudikan Mobil dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang kepergian sahabatnya. Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang lekat rumahnya. Sebuah rumah dimana ia dilahirkan juga dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan di rumah itu juga Kyuhyun diusir. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kyuhyun hanya mengirim pesan palsu pada Teukie, bahwa ia menginap di rumah Changmin.  
Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah lama, dimana selama 3 tahun ia tinggal bersama Haru. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shindong, Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah lamanya. Kyuhyun menutup rapat pintu pagar, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke kamar. Kyuhyun mendekati sebuah gambar, dimana Haru mencoret dinding kamar dengan Krayon.  
Tangannya meraba gambar tersebut, ia teringat pada Haru saat berusia 2 tahun.  
~flashback~

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat dinding kamarnya dicoret oleh Haru.  
"Aigo!, Haru~ah, kenapa coretnya di dinding?"  
Haru yang masih berusia 2 tahun hanya tertawa seakan dirinya tidak merasa bersalah.  
"Appapapapa" celetuknya.  
Kyuhyun mencermati hasil gambar yang Haru buat, dan ternyata Haru menggambar wajah Kyuhyun, walau hasilnya tidak jelas.  
"Ini appa?" tanyanya, dan Haru mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong 3.

~flashback end~

"Haru~ah, selama ini, kau membuat hidup appa penuh warna. Appa selalu bahagia jika bersamamu. Tapi mian…jika suatu hari, appa harus pergi" gumamnya.

Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah buku harian dimana ia selalu menulis perkembangan Haru yang terletak di atas lemari kecil dekat lemari pakaian. Kyuhyun mengambil buku tersebut, lalu ia duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding seraya membuka satu persatu lembar demi lembar buku itu. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir saat membacanya. Di dalam buku itu, Kyuhyun juga menempelkan beberapa foto yang ia ambil melalui kamera yang ia pinjam dari Shindong untuk mengambil moment terbaik saat Haru sudah bisa berjalan, saat Haru terjatuh, saat Haru memanjat pohon, saat Haru menggendong anak Anjing, juga saat Haru belajar naik Sepeda milik tetangganya.  
"Haru~ah…appa ingin sekali melihatmu menikah. Tapi…apakah appa bisa?" gumamnya.

Malam pun tiba

Haru selalu merengek pada Donghae, Teukie juga Hyorin karena ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Berkali-kali Donghae juga Teukie menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi tidak dijawab. Hingga Donghae berinisiatif menghubungi Changmin. Beberapa kali Donghae menelpon Changmin, sempat tidak dijawab. Tapi akhirnya Changmin menjawab teleponnya.  
"Mian hyeong, tadi aku di kamar mandi, ada apa hyeong?"  
"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun?"  
"Kyuhyun?, bukankah tadi sore, aku sudah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang?"  
"Jika Changmin sudah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, lalu Kyuhyun pergi kemana?" batinnya.  
"Hyeong, ada apa?"  
"Ah…tidak apa-apa Changmin. Mian kalau aku mengganggu"  
"Tidak apa-apa, hyeong"  
Donghae menutup teleponnya, Teukie dan Hyorin menatapnya lekat.  
"DOnghae appa, apa appa mau pulang?" tanyanya  
"Appa…appa masih tidur, nanti Changmin ajussi akan suruh appa pulang" bohongnnya.  
"Ish!" dengusnya kesal, lalu Haru berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena marah.  
"Hae, apa kau sedang berbohong?" tanyanya.  
"Bisakah appa dan eomma menemani Haru?"  
"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Teukie.  
"Aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah Changmin"  
"Mwo?" mereka tampak terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari Haru. Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun dan membawanya pulang"  
"Ne, hati-hati Hae. Jangan ngebut" ucap Hyorin khawatir.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya, lalu Donghae bergegas pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

~**~  
Changmin menatap lekat ponsel yang di pegangnya, sembari mengusap-usap rambut basahnya dengan handuk, Changmin merasa bingung dengan perkataan Donghae saat menghubunginya barusan.  
"Kenapa Donghae hyeong mencari Kyuhyun?, bukankah aku sudah mengantarnya pulang?" gumamnya.

Donghae mencari Kyuhyun kebeberapa tempat yang dilaluinya, tapi Donghae tak melihat Kyuhyun. Donghae mengendarai Mobilnya pelan hanya untuk mencari Kyuhyun, bahkan diantara para pejalan kaki, Donghae tetap tidak menemukannya, hingga hanya 1 tempat yang terlintas dipikirannya, yaitu rumah lama Kyuhyun.  
"Jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah yang lama?" gumamnya.  
Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Donghae putar haluan dan mengemudikan Mobilnya menuju rumah tersebut.

Setelah memarkirkan Mobil di depan Gang, Donghae mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang berkelok-kelok. Gang itu cukup sepi dimalam hari. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi gang tersebut. Terdengar suara lolongan Anjing yang berasal dari beberapa rumah tetangga.  
Donghae tiba di rumah Kyuhyun. Donghae membuka pintu pagar, lalu menutupnya kembali. Donghae melihat lampu rumah Kyuhyun menyala, dan dugaagnya semakin kuat saat melihat sandal Kyuhyun.  
Donghae mencoba masuk, dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci, "Kyu…apa kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya, tapi tak ada sahutan.  
Donghae masuk ke kamar, dan ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun saat melihatnya tergeletak sambil memeluk buku harian.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Donghae mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun karena panik.  
Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, samar-samar dirinya memandang Donghae, lalu ia tersenyum "Hyeong" sahutnya lemah.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mencoba beranjak tapi kepalanya terasa pusing membuat dirinya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun, hingga Donghae membantunya, lalu membantunya duduk bersandar di dinding. Donghae mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Kau demam Kyu. Ayo…kita pulang sekarang"  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Donghae,"Tidak hyeong"  
"Kenapa Kyu?, kau tahu…Haru marah karena dia merasa kau tidak sayang lagi padanya"  
"Hyeong…aku ingin istirahat di rumah ini sebentar saja"  
"Tapi Haru selalu mencarimu, Kyu. Kau istirahat di rumah saja. Lagipula kau demam, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"  
"Hyeong…apa kau sangat menyayangi Haru?"  
"Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, karena Haru adalah anakku dan Haru adalah segalanya bagiku"  
"Hyeong…"  
"Ne?"  
"Bisakah hyeong menjaga buku harian ini dan berikan pada Haru saat ia dewasa nanti?" Kyuhyun menyerahkannya pada Donghae dan iapun menyambutnya.  
"Kenapa harus hyeong yang memberikannya? ,kenapa tidak kau saja?"  
"Hyeong…jika aku sudah pergi ke Amerika nanti, kemungkinan aku akan menetap tinggal disana bersama samchon"  
"Kenapa kau harus menetap disana?"  
"Karena aku ingin menyerahkan Haru pada hyeong, agar Haru bisa semakin dekat denganmu hyeong. Jika Haru selalu berada didekatku, aku hanya akan melukai perasaanmu hyeong"  
"Tidak Kyu, kau sama sekali tidak pernah melukai perasaanku"  
"Hyeong tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku dapat melihatnya setiap kali Haru selalu mengutamakan diriku. Hyeong…aku ingin hyeong merawat, melindungi juga membesarkan Haru dengan kasih sayang"  
"Tapi Haru juga memerlukanmu, Kyu"  
"Tidak hyeong, Haru memerlukan appa kandungnya. Jika aku tidak ada, Haru bisa lebih dekat denganmu hyeong"  
"Kyu…"  
"Aku lelah hyeong, aku mau tidur"  
"Kita tidur di rumah ya?, kita pulang sekarang"  
"Tidak hyeong. Aku ingin tidur di rumah ini"  
"Tapi Kyu, lantainya berdebu"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyeong"  
"Sebentar…" Donghae beranjak, dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil kasur tipis yang sudah lama disimpan di atas lemari tersebut. Tapi Donghae mengurungkan niatnya saat kasur tipis itu berdebu dan kotor. Donghae bingung apa yang harus digunakannya untuk alas tidur Kyuhyun, hingga terbersit tentang Shindong yang tinggal di depan rumah Kyuhyun.  
Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di dinding. Donghae berinisiatif menemui Shindong. Donghae membuka pintu pagar yang terkunci, kemudian Donghae memanggil Shindong yang ternyata belum tidur, dan sedang memasak Ramyun di dapur.  
"Shindong hyeong" panggil Donghae.

"Seperti ada yang memanggilku" gumamnya.  
"Shindong hyeong"  
Shindong mematikan kompor, lalu ia bergegas untuk ke luar. Saat membuka pintu, Shindong bingung karena Donghae menemuinya.  
"Ada apa Hae?"  
"Apa aku boleh meminjam selimut, dan juga apakah hyeong punya obat demam?"  
"Sebentar, kau membuatku bingung. Kenapa malam-malam begini kau menemuiku?, dan kenapa kau memerlukan selimut juga obat demam?"  
"Kyuhyun hari ini tidak pulang ke rumah, dan sekarang Kyuhyun ada di rumah itu. Saat ini Kyuhyun demam, dan dia tidak mau ku ajak pulang"  
"Mwo?, Kyuhyun ada di rumah lamanya"  
"Nde"  
"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan selimut. Tapi aku tidak punya obat demam"  
"Tidak apa-apa hyeong, nanti aku akan membelinya di toko obat"  
"Sebentar…" kemudian Shindong masuk untuk mengambil selimut, lalu dirinya ke luar dan menyerahkan selimut itu pada Donghae.  
"Ini, aku pinjamkan 2 selimut. 1 selimut saja tidak akan cukup, kau temani Kyuhyun, biar aku saja yang membelikan obat untuknya"  
"Gumawo hyeong"  
"Ne"

"Haru~ah, ayo kita tidur" ajak Hyorin.  
"Halmoni…"  
"Ne?"  
"Kenapa appa belum pulang?"  
"Mungkin appa kelelahan, jadi malam ini appa menginap di rumah Changmin ajussi"  
" Hari ini Haru marah sama appa!"  
"Haru~ah…"  
"Appa udah gak sayang Haru lagi!"  
"Appa sayang sekali pada Haru"  
"Kalau appa sayang!, kenapa appa gak pulang?!"  
Teukie menghampiri Haru yang duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, alis matanya saling bertautan dan Haru memanyunkan bibirnya. Teukie duduk di sebelah kanan Haru, lalu ia mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Haru~ah, bukankah Haru sudah pernah berjanji agar tidak marah lagi?, jika Haru marah, nanti appa bisa sakit lagi. Apa Haru mau?"  
"Gak!, Haru gak mau appa sakit"  
"Kalau begitu, biarkan appa malam ini tidur di rumah Changmin ajussi. Besok appa pasti akan pulang"  
"…"Haru diam saja tidak menyahut.  
"Haru~ah…"  
"Haru mau tidur!" sahutnya ketus.  
"Ne, ayo kita tidur sekarang" ajak Hyorin.  
Kemudian mereka beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Sungmin yang bersembunyi didepan pintu mendengar perkataan Haru, ia meneteskan air matanya. Setelah mereka ke luar, Sungmin menatap Haru yang menaiki tangga bersama Hyorin juga Teukie. Sungmin berbalik dan ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sungmin pergi ke kedai Soju dan ia menghubungi Do Kwang untuk menemuinya disana.

Donghae menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut. Ia memandang wajahnya lekat. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku harian yang diletakannya di sisi kirinya, Donghae penasaran apa isi dari buku harian tersebut. Ia membuka satu persatu lembar demi lembar, air matanya mengalir saat ia membaca isi yang Kyuhyun tulis karena ia begitu bahagia merawat Haru.  
Donghae meraba wajah Haru dari setiap foto-foto yang Kyuhyun tempel, wajah Haru yang begitu menggemaskan baginya,"Kyu…, aku sangat bahagia karena kau adalah appa yang terbaik bagi Haru. Aku tahu kenapa Haru begitu sayang padamu, karena kau tulus menjaga dan merawatnya dengan kasih sayangmu. Hyeong sangat berharap, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haru, karena Haru membutuhkanmu Kyu" gumamnya.  
"Donghae, aku sudah membeli obatnya"  
Donghae segera menyeka air mata, saat Shindong masuk ke kamar dan menemuinya, "Gumawo hyeong"  
"Kau menangis?" tanyanya dan menyerahkan obat padanya.  
"Tidak hyeong" bohongnya.  
"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"  
"Ne"  
"Sebaiknya bangunkan Kyuhyun dulu, agar ia segera meminum obatnya"  
"Ne"  
Donghae meletakkan buku harian terlebih dahulu disebelah kanannya, lalu ia menepuk lengannya pelan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, bangun. Minum obat dulu"  
"Kyu" panggilnya lagi.  
Mereka tampak cemas karena tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, berkali-kali Donghae juga Shindong mencoba membangunkannya, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.  
"Hyeong"  
"Minum obat dulu, Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil menyobek bungkus obat, lalu ia membantu menopang kepala Kyuhyun, dan meminumkanya obat juga air mineral.  
"Gumawo hyeong" ucap Kyuhyun setelah merebahkan kepalanya.  
Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Shindong begitu bahagia melihat perubahan Donghae yang terlihat lebih sayang pada Kyuhyun, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.  
"Tidurlah, hyeong akan menemanimu disini"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Ji Won~ah, kau lihat?, sekarang Donghae sudah benar-benar berubah, ia tidak hanya menyayangi Haru, tapi dia juga menyayangi Kyuhyun. Aku dapat melihat dari matanya, bahwa Donghae tulus padanya" batin Shindong.  
Ponsel Donghae bergetar saat Changmin menghubunginya, "Ne Changmin?" jawabnya.  
"Telepon hyeong tadi membuatku khawatir, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?"  
"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tidur" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Mian jika aku mengganggu hyeong"  
"Tidak apa-apa Changmin"

Do Kwang menemui Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di kedai Soju. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di depannya, "Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?"  
Sungmin beranjak dari kursi, lalu ia berlutut di depan Do Kwang, hingga Do Kwang terkejut dengan tindakannya yang membuat seisi pengunjung kedai menatap mereka.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin?, ayo bangun" tanyanya seraya berdiri dan meminta Sungmin untuk beranjak, tapi Sungmin menepis tangannya.  
"Sungmin kau membuatku bingung, kenapa kau berlutut seperti ini?"  
"Aku mohon padamu Do Kwang"  
"Apa maksudmu?, mohon apa?"  
"Aku mohon!, sembuhkan Kyuhyun!"  
"Sungmin!, aku bukan Tuhan!, aku tidak bisa menolong Kyuhyun"  
"Kenapa?!, kenapa kau tidak bisa menolongnya?!, kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya Kyuhyun?!, dia harus menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang-orang yang ia sayang!, tidak bisakah kau menolongnya?!, aku mohon padamu Do Kwang!, kau seorang Dokter, kau pasti bisa!, aku mohon!" Air matanya mengalir dan ia mengatup kedua tangannya memelas padanya.  
"Aku mohon!" pintanya, Do Kwang menatapnya lirih, sekian lama mereka bersahabat dan baru kali ini dirinya melihat Sungmin memelas memohon padanya, sedangkan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Keesokkan harinya

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dirinya merasa cukup fit. Ia melihat Donghae yang terlelap dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Shindong terlelap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari pakaian.  
"Hyeong" panggilnya dan memegang tangan Donghae, hingga ia terbangun.  
"Kyu, kau sudah bangun" Donghae menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun.  
"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak demam lagi" mendengar perkataan Donghae, Shindong pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia mendekati Kyuhyun juga Donghae.  
"Kyu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" cemasnya  
"Aku baik-baik saja hyeong"  
"Syukurlah, hyeong senang mendengarnya"  
"O iya, kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kalian" ucap Shindong sambil beranjak, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya.  
"Tidak perlu hyeong, lagipula kami juga sudah mau pulang" sahut Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi…"  
"Tidak perlu repot-repot hyeong, kami bisa sarapan di rumah, lagipula Haru juga pasti sudah menunggu Kyuhyun" tambah Donghae.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya lesu  
"Mian" ucap mereka  
"Ne" sahut Shindong.

Haru menolak sarapan, dan ia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar karena ia marah pada Kyuhyun yang belum pulang juga sejak semalam. Teukie, Hyorin dan Sungmin mencoba untuk membujuk Haru, tapi tidak berhasil.  
"Ayolah Haru, jangan marah begitu" bujuk Teukie  
"Haru~ah, ayo buka pintunya. Haraboji dan halmoni akan ajak Haru jalan-jalan" tambah Hyorin.  
"Gak mau!, Haru gak mau ke luar!, Haru gak mau jalan-jalan!"  
"Haru~ah, jangan seperti ini. Kami tahu, Haru marah karena appa belum pulang. Tapi appa punya alasan sendiri kenapa semalam tidak pulang ke rumah" ucap Sungmin.  
"Pasti appa udah gak sayang Haru lagi!, jadi appa gak mau pulang ke rumah!"  
"Tidak mungkin appa gak sayang Haru. Appa pasti pulang" ucap Teukie  
"Kalau appa sayang Haru!, mana appa sekarang?!, gak adakan!"  
"Haru, appa masih dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi tiba di rumah" tambah Hyorin.  
"Halmoni benar Haru. Ayo ke luar, kita tunggu appa di depan rumah" bujuk Sungmin.  
"Gak!, Haru gak mau ke luar!" tolaknya.  
Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di rumah, mereka segera naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Haru, setelah salah seorang pelayan memberi kabar bahwa Haru mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.  
"Appa…eomma…" ucap Kyuhyun pada mereka yang menunggu di luar kamar Haru.  
"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang" sahut Teukie  
"Appa yang terjadi appa?" tanya Donghae cemas  
"Haru mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, karena Haru marah sejak semalam Kyuhyun tidak pulang" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati pada keluarganya, karena dirinya Haru berbuat ulah lagi yang membuat mereka khawatir.  
"Haru~ah, ayo buka pintunya chagi. Ini appa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.  
"Appa jahat!" marahnya.  
"Mianhe, appa janji tidak akan pergi lagi tinggalin Haru" bujuknya.  
"Bohong!"  
"Appa tidak bohong Haru. Ayo buka pintunya"bujuknya lagi  
Tidak berapa lama, Haru pun membuka pintunya. Wajahnya cemberut di depan mereka. Kyuhyun jongkok dan tersenyum padanya, "Mianhe" ucapnya.  
Awalnya Haru diam, tapi saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya, Haru mendekat lalu memeluknya erat, "Appa jangan tinggalin Haru ya" pintanya.  
"Appa tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haru"  
"APpa janji?"  
"Mm…appa janji chagi" sahutnya.  
"Haru gak mau appa seperti eomma yang tinggalin Haru waktu eomma sakit parah. Haru gak mau kehilangan appa"  
Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia terdiam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Haru. Air mata berusaha ia bendung agar tidak mengalir, namun usahanya gagal. Kyuhyun menangis setelah mendengar perkataan Haru. Begitupula Sungmin, ia tidak sanggup melihat Haru yang begitu takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Ia pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, dan ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

Sungmin berdiri di Taman belakang, ia mendongak menatap langit. Setiap perkataan yang Haru ucapkan masih terngiang di telinganya, hingga membuat dirinya tertunduk dan membiarkan buliran-buliran air matanya jatuh. Pundaknya bergetar, dan ia menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menggendong Haru dan mendudukkannya di atas kasur. Lalu Kyuhyun jongkok dan merapikan rambut Haru.  
"Haru, bagimana jika hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan, tapi hanya appa dan Haru saja"  
"Yeiiiii, asikkkk…kita mau jalan kemana appa?" tanyanya terlihat senang.  
"Kemana saja yang Haru mau" sahutnya, tapi Haru menggelengkan kepalanya karena menolak ucapan Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Terserah appa aja, kemana appa ajak Haru, Haru ikut" sahutnya.  
"Mm…baiklah kalau begitu"

"Yeoboe" panggil Hyorin  
"Ne?" tanya Teukie yang sibuk membaca majalah Bisnis  
"Apa kau merasa, Sungmin sikapnya terlihat aneh?" tanya Hyorin sembari menghampiri Teukie, lalu duduk disebelahnya.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku merasa, Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Mm" angguknya.  
"KEnapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"  
"Apakah kau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana tatapan Sungmin, setiap kali Haru merindukan Kyuhyun?, saat Kyuhyun memeluk Haru?, apakah kau tidak melihat Sungmin, bahwa dirinya berusaha menahan air mata?"  
"Itu adalah hal yang wajar, mungkin saja Sungmin terharu melihat kedekatan Haru dan Kyuhyun"  
"Mungkin saja yeoboe" sahut Hyorin  
"Tapi kenapa hatiku berkata lain?" batinnya.

Setelah memandikan Haru, dan memakaikannya dress motif bunga-bunga, Kyuhyun menyisir rambut Haru, lalu mengikatnya. Sedangkan Haru karena senang, dirinya selalu bersenandung menyanyikan lagu I'am The Best 2ne1.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Disaat mengikat rambut Haru pada ikatan terakhir, Kyuhyun merasa mual, hingga ia berusaha mengikatnya pada ikatan terakhir, kemudian ia beranjak dan meminta Haru untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.  
"Haru~ah, sarapan dulu bersama halmoni dan haraboji, appa mau mandi dulu"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya, lalu Haru turun dari kasur dan ke luar kamar, kemudian pergi ke kamar Teukie dan Hyorin. Sedangkan dirinya, segera menutup pintu kamar , dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia memutar shower, ia memgang erat bagian perutnya, dan ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun muntah darah. Ia terduduk lemas, air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya. Air matanya semakin deras saat permintaan Haru kembali terngiang di telinganya.

~**~  
Haru beserta keluarga Lee duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu Kyuhyun. Haru yang duduk disebelahnya membuat Donghae merapikan resleting baju Haru yang terbuka.  
"Haru, apa appa boleh ikut?" tanya Donghae padanya  
"Gak boleh, hari ini Haru mau jalan-jalan sama appa aja"  
"Yah…appa jadi sedih dong" sahut Donghae berpura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya.  
"Nanti Haru beliin permen aja, biar Donghae appa gak sedih lagi"  
"Kok permen?" tanyanya  
"Haru kan masih kecil, Haru gak kerja seperti Donghae appa, jadi Haru gak punya uang, Haru cuma bisa beli permen aja"sahutan Haru membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan melapisinya dengan jaket hitam. Sebelum menemui Haru, Kyuhyun meminum obatnya terlebih dahulu. Ia terdiam sejenak saat memandang wajah pucatnya di cermin.  
"Aku harus menjalani kesempatan ini dengan baik, walau kesempatanku untuk sembuh sangat tipis, tapi aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus kuat!" gumamnya pelan.  
"Semangatlah Kyuhyun!, kau harus memberikan kenangan terbaik untuk Haru!"  
"Aku pasti bisa"

Haru sesekali menoleh ke belakang karena cukup lama Kyuhyun belum menemui mereka di ruang makan.  
"Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali?" ucap Hyorin mulai cemas.  
"Aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun, eomma" sahut Donghae.  
Baru saja Donghae hendak beranjak, Kyuhyun datang menemui mereka.  
"Mian, jika tadi aku lama" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengambil posisi duduk disamping Haru.  
"Kau baik-baik saja chagi?" cemas Hyorin.  
"Aku baik, eomma" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Kok appa lama?"  
"Tadi appa bingung mau pilih baju yang mana, makanya tadi appa agak lama"  
"Oh…" sahutnya.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi jalan-jalan, dan Kyuhyun sengaja pergi menggunakan Taksi. Teukie dan Hyorin yang mencemaskan Kyuhyun, mereka meminta Sungmin mengikuti mereka, karena Donghae tidak bisa, dan ia harus menghadiri rapat. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menggunakan Mobilnya.

Di dalam Taksi, Haru sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Haru selalu mengoceh apa saja yang dillihatnya, hingga membuat Sopir Taksi gemas mendengarnya, bahkan tertawa karena celetukan polos Haru.

Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke Toko yang menjual Binatang peliharaan. Awalnya Haru bingung kenapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kesana.  
"Kok appa ajak Haru kesini?"  
"Appa ingin memberi hadiah untuk Haru"  
"Hadiah apa?"  
"Bukankah Haru menyukai Anjing?"  
"Mm…Haru suka. Dulu waktu Donghae appa beliin Haru anak Anjing, terus Donghae appa yang marah-marah, anak Anjingnya lari"  
"Sekarang Haru boleh pilih, ingin anak Anjing yang mana, dan kali ini appa izinin Haru memeliharanya"  
"Yeiii…,gumawo appa" senangnya  
"Ne chagi" sahutnya.  
"Appa…Haru mau anak Anjing yang itu" tunjuknya pada jenis Anjing hachiko.  
"Ne"  
Haru tampak bahagia dengan hadiah yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Setelah tujuan pertama berhasil dilakukan, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi bermain di wahana hiburan. Kyuhyun menitipkan anak Anjing di penitipan selama dirinya mengajak Haru bermain. Haru tampak antusias mencoba semua permainan, dari permainan Basket hingga Dance.

Meski lagu yang dipilih tidak sesuai dengan gerakan Dancenya, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Keakraban yang ditampakkan oleh mereka membuat pengunjung wahana memandangi mereka. Mereka selalu kalah tiap mengulang Dance yang dipilihnya. Haru tertawa sambil melompati tiap lampu yang menyala, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Setelah merasa lelah, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru untuk foto bersama di photo box.  
"Haru, ayo kita foto"  
"Mm" angguk Haru setuju.  
Di dalam photo box, Kyuhyun memangku Haru, berbagai gaya mereka lakukan mulai dari gaya marah, tertawa, saling melotot, cute sampai gaya dimana Haru mencium pipi Kyuhyun, juga gaya dimana Haru melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun dan Haru terlihat sangat bahagia. Setelah bermain, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru ke sebuah rumah lukis. Karena ia ingin dirinya dilukis bersama Haru.  
"Kenapa kesini appa?"  
"Appa ingin sekali, Haru dan appa dlilukis, karena pelukis disini semua lukisannya bagus-bagus"  
"Oh"  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelukis tersebut menghampiri mereka.  
"Saya ingin, kami dilukis"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk disana" sahutnya dan menunjuk pada sebuah kursi panjang, Kyuhyun memangku Haru sambil memeluknya.

30 menit berlalu, lukisan mereka pun selesai dilukis. karena hasil lukisannya belum kering, Kyuhyun meminta pelukis tersebut untuk mengirimnya ke alamat rumahnya. Setelah keinginannya dilukis bersama Haru terwujud, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke Pantai. Jarak yang ditempuh menuju Pantai cukup jauh. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin mengikuti dirinya, tapi Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Saat tiba di Pantai. Kyuhyun mengajak Haru untuk makan bersama. Di daerah Pantai tersebut ada sebuah kedai yang menjual beberapa makanan khas daerah itu. Kyuhyun mengajak Haru makan ramyun dan sup gurita.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Anjing ini Haru kasih nama apa?"  
"Hm…bagaimana jika Haru memberinya nama Coco?"  
"Mm" angguknya setuju  
"Coco" panggil Haru pada anak Anjing yang menggonggong kecil di dalam kandang yang diletakkan di dekat kakinya.  
"Appa, Anjing ini suka dipanggil coco"  
"Nde, Haru harus merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik ya?"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
Angin laut berhembus menyapa wajah mereka. Haru terlihat kedinginan hingga membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi, lalu ia melepas jaket dan memakaikannya pada Haru.  
"Appa gak pakai jaketnya?"  
"Appa sudah merasa hangat dengan sweater ini, nanti Haru kedinginan jika tidak pakai jaket" sahutnya.  
"Ne"  
Pemilik kedai menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Haru membulatkan matanya saat menatap anak gurita yang masih sedikit bergerak di dalam sup. Kyuhyun menggunakan sumpit juga gunting untuk memotong bagian-bagian kaki gurita, lalu membiarkannya beberapa menit agar lebih matang lagi.  
"Appa, Haru lapar" ucapnya yang meneguk air liurnya karena sudah lapar berat.  
"Sebentar" sahutnya, kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan ramyun ke dalam mangkok kecil milik Haru, dan menyerahkan sumpit padanya.  
"Di tiup dulu sebelum dimakan, karena masih panas"  
"Ok Bos!" sahutnya, dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.  
Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah polos Haru yang tampak sibuk meniup ramyun, lalu memakannya menggunakan sumpit, meski hanya 1 mie yang berhasil ia angkat menggunakan sumpit dan menyuapnya, tapi Haru tidak menyerah, ia tetap menggunakan sumpit yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Apa sumpitnya mau diganti dengan sendok?" tawarnya.  
"Gak, Haru mau pakai ini aja seperti appa" tolaknya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu ia mengelus kepala Haru lembut, "Makannya pelan-pelan, agar tidak tersedak" ucapnya, dan Haru mengangguk.  
"Haru"  
"Mm?"  
"Appa akan segera berobat agar bisa sembuh. Selama appa tidak ada, Haru harus menjadi anak yang baik ya?, apa yang dikatakan Donghae appa, haraboji juga halmoni harus Haru lakukan"  
"Appa mau pergi lagi?" tanyanya.  
"Nde chagi, appa pergi untuk berobat"  
"Kenapa Haru gak boleh ikut?"  
"Haru kan masih kecil, Dokter tidak akan mengizinkan Haru untuk ikut"  
"Kalau appa pergi, Haru kesepian"  
"Haru tidak akan kesepian, karena ada Donghae appa, haraboji, halmoni juga Coco"  
"Terus yang temanin appa disana siapa?"  
"Sungmin haraboji yang akan menemani appa"  
Haru tertunduk dan ia enggan melanjutkan makannya, "Kenapa berhenti makannya?"  
"Appa janji ya, jangan seperti eomma. Appa janji sama Haru untuk sembuh" pintanya.  
Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya terasa sesak juga tenggorokannya tercekat karena berusaha menahan air matanya di depan Haru yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.  
"Appa akan berusaha untuj Haru" sahutnya.  
Haru mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun.  
"Appa gak bohongkan sama Haru?" tanyanya  
"Haru coba lihat disana, ada lumba-lumba" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan Haru dengan berbohong melihat lumba-lumba.  
"Mana?" tanya Haru saat menoleh ke belakang  
"Tadi appa melihatnya"  
"Kok gak ada"  
"Tadi appa melihat lumba-lumba tapi sebentar saja"  
"Yah…"sahutnya lesu.  
"Nanti setelah selesai makan, kita duduk di sana sambil menunggu lumba-lumba muncul lagi, bagaimana?" ajaknya.  
"Mm…" angguknya.  
"Kalau begitu dihabiskan makannya"  
"Ne"  
Haru melahap makanannya, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Setelah makanan mereka dihabiskan, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pergi ke tepi Pantai bersama Coco. Karena hari sudah sore, Haru duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan memandang kearah Laut. Tampak burung-burung terbang, awan yang berarak, juga Matahari yang ingin kembali keperaduannya.  
"Appa, mana lumba-lumbanya?"  
"Kita tungga saja chagi" sahutnya  
Haru menghela nafas karena sudah merasa jenuh menunggu. Tapi penantian mereka terbayar, saat Matahari mulai terbenam, tampak 4 ekor lumba-lumba melompat menampakkan dirinya, hingga membuat Haru terpesona dan girang.  
"Appa…itu…itu lumba-lumbanya" tunjuk Haru.  
"Appa benarkan?"  
"Nde. Huwahhhh…Haru senang liatnya" sorak Haru sambil bertepuk tangan dan berdiri, lalu melompat girang di depannya.

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya, melihat kebahagiaan Haru. Dirinya cukup senang setelah memberikan kebahagiaan pada Haru, walau kebahagiaan itu adalah kebahagiaan terakhir yang diberikan padanya.

Hari menjelang malam, Kyuhyun mengajak Haru pulang. Karena di daerah tersebut jika sore hari kendaraan sangat susah ditemukan, Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka, dirinya meminta Kyuhyun dan Haru masuk ke dalam Mobil, agar ia bisa mengantar mereka pulang.  
"Haraboji kok disini?" tanya Haru  
"Tadi kebetulan haraboji juga kemari dan melihat Haru bersama appa, jadi lebih baik kita pulang bersama saja" bohongnya.  
"Oh" sahut Haru singkat.  
"Masuklah, samchon akan mengantar kalian pulang, dan kau pakailah mantel ini" ucap Sungmin dan memberikan mantel hitam berbulu padanya.  
"Gumawo samchon"  
"Ne"  
Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam Mobil. Haru duduk di kursi belakang bersama Coco. Karena kelelahan Haru terlelap pulas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat sangat kelelahan, dirinya mimisan. Sungmin panik saat melihatnya, tapi Kyuhyun minta padanya agar tidak panik karena ia khawatir dapat membangunkan Haru.  
"Kyu…"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa samchon"  
"Tapi…"  
"Jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja"  
Sungmin memberikan tisu padanya, tapi mimisannya tidak mau berhenti. Sekitar hampir 2 jam, mimisan itu akhirnya berhenti. Kyuhyun merasa lemas, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Sungmin memintanya istirahat sejenak di dalam Mobil.  
"Kau tunggu saja di Mobil, samchon akan bawa Haru lebih dulu ke kamarnya"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan.  
Sungmin menggendong Haru yang masih terlelap, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Teukie yang kebetulan belum tidur, dirinya bergegas menuju Mobil setelah Sungmin memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun kelelahan, dan beristirahat di Mobil.

Teukie membuka pintu Mobil, dirinya sangat cemas saat melihat ada noda darah di sweaternya juga tisu yang berdarah terletak disampingnya, "Kyu" panggilnya pelan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya, samar-samar dirinya melihat Teukie.  
"Appa" sahutnya lemah.  
Teukie menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, lalu ia membawa Kyuhyun masuk.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Gumawo"  
"Terima kasih untuk apa?"  
"Karena appa sudah mau merawatku bersama eomma. Kalian adalah orang tua yang sempurna bagiku. Gumawo…aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian berdua"  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"  
"Tidak apa-apa appa, aku hanya bahagia"  
Teukie terdiam, air matanya menetes sembari ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga sambil menggendongnya.  
"Appa"  
"Ne?"  
"Sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika, bisakah kita melakukan foto keluarga?"  
"Kapan pun kau mau, kita akan melakukannya"  
"Gumawo appa"  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
"Kyu…kenapa appa sangat takut kehilanganmu. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkan kami?, kenapa appa tidak bisa menahan air mata ini?" batinnya.  
Saat tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Dirinya terdiam, tangannya bergetar saat memegang gagang pintunya. Teukie berusaha mengatur nafas, lalu ia membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk, kemudian merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Sejenak Teukie duduk ditepi kasur, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.  
"Kyu…meski dulu kau selalu membuat appa marah karena tingkah lakumu, tapi appa bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Appa sangat menyayangimu, Kyu" batinnya.  
"Tuhan…jika Kau mengizinkan, tolong berikan anakku kesempatan hidup lebih lama lagi" batinnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, sebelum Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika, ia memberikan kenangan-kenangan yang bisa ia berikan pada keluarganya. Ia memberikan sepasang Sepatu untuk Teukie juga Hyorin, sepasang sepatu yang sudah lama ingin ia berikan pada kedua orang tuanya, dan baru kali ini dirinya dapat mewujudkan keinginannya. Sedangkan Donghae, Kyuhyun membelikannya sebuah Jam tangan. Kyuhyun juga meminta keluarganya untuk melakukan foto bersama.

Disebuah studio foto, mereka melakukan foto keluarga. Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan Jas berwarna putih yang merupakan hadiah dari Haru. Kyuhyun meminta Haru mengenakan gaun putih layaknya seorang pengantin. Untuk sesi foto pertama, Kyuhyun berfoto bersama Haru. Dirinya berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Haru, lalu mengubah pose saling membelakangi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lanjut pose ketiga dimana Kyuhyun menggendong Haru, dan Haru mencium pipinya, setelah berfoto bersama Haru, ia meminta berfoto bersama Donghae, kemudian lanjut foto bersama kedua orang tuanya.  
"Gumawo…hari ini kalian membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian, eomma…appa…samchon…hyeong…Haru…, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini" batinnya.

2 minggu kemudian.

Bandara Incheon

Keluarga Lee juga Haru mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun ke Amerika. Sebelum pesawat berangkat, Haru memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat begitu juga Kyuhyun.  
"Appa, cepat sembuh ya. Jadi appa bisa main lagi dengan Haru"  
"Ne, appa pasti sembuh. Nanti kalau appa tinggal di Amerika cukup lama, Haru tidak boleh menangis lagi, karena appa akan selalu mengirim surat untuk Haru"  
"Tapi Haru belum bisa baca"  
"Haru harus belajar agar pandai membaca, jadi Haru bisa membaca dan membalas surat dari appa" sahut Kyuhyun, dan Haru mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Haru lembut, ia menahan air matanya karena ia tidak rela jika harus berpisah dari Haru yang telah ia besarkan dan ia rawat dengan baik.  
"Haru sayang appa"  
"Appa juga sayang sekali sama Haru"  
"Haru nanti mau belajar dan Sekolah, supaya Haru pintar"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Haru, dan Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Haru lalu mengelusnya.  
"Appa harus pergi sekarang, Haru jaga kesehatan ya, tidak boleh makan yang sembarangan dan harus dengarkan apa yang dikatakan halmoni, haraboji juga Donghae appa"  
"Ne appa" sahut Haru sambil menyeka air matanya.  
"Appa, eomma, hyeong…aku titip Haru" pintanya.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyu" pinta Hyorin saat memeluknya.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya  
"Sungmin, aku titip Kyuhyun padamu. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku."  
"Ne hyeong" sahutnya  
"Kyu"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Donghae, "Hyeong"  
"Kau harus sembuh dan segera kembali ke Korea. Kau mengerti!"  
"Ne" sahutnya singkat.  
terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa Pesawat akan segera berangkat, Sungmin bergegas mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga yang disayanginya.  
"Selamat tinggal" batinnya.

Changmin asik bermain bersama Hana di ruang keluarga, saat Yoochun menemui Hana di ruang keluarga, dirinya cukup bingung karena melihat Changmin yang belum siap, dan seakan-akan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.  
"Changmin, kau tidak siap-siap?"  
"Siap-siap untuk apa hyeong? ,memangnya mau kemana?"  
"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa hari ini Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Amerika?"  
"Mwo?, Amerika?" Changmin terkejut dan langsung berdiri  
"Nde, apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu?"  
"Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada memberitahuku!, jam berapa Kyuhyun berangkatnya?"  
"Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Hyeong pikir kau…" perkataan Yoochun terputus karena Changmin merebut kunci Mobil dari tangan Yoochun dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.  
"Changmin!"  
"Aku harus pergi menemui Kyuhyun, hyeong!" serunya.

Changmin yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera pergi ke Amerika, dirinya mengmudikan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga ia melanggar tata tertib lalu lintas karena dirinya khawatir terlambat mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa Kyu!, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi hari ini?!" gumamnya kesal.  
"Apa ini alasanmu memintaku agar tidak menemuimu selama 2 minggu?!, kau ingin menghindariku Kyu!"

Changmin yang terburu-buru pergi, ia tidak melihat saat ia melaju di tikungan, ada seekor anak Anjing yang menyeberang hingga Changmin berusaha menghindarinya dengan cara banting stir, tapi naas kecelakaan menimpanya. Changmin menabrak sebuah Mobil dari arah kiri. Kepalanya terbentur, darah bercucuran mengalir dari keningnya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah" gumamnya lemah, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat berada dalam Pesawat, penyakitnya kembali kambuh. Hal ini membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke Amerika, karena Pilot memintanya agar tidak melanjutkan perjalanan khawatir dirinya tidak akan sanggup bertahan selama perjalanan ke Amerika. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunda keberangkatannya dan turun dari Pesawat. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang drop, Sungmin panik dan memintanya untuk di rawat di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun setuju tapi ia memberikan syarat pada Sungmin.  
"Ayo Kyu kita ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Aku…akan ke Rumah Sakit…jika samchon menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari Haru juga keluargaku" pintanya lemah dan menahan rasa sakitnya.  
"Kenapa?!, kenapa kau selalu tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas?!"  
"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menangis karenaku samchon"  
"Tapi Kyu…"  
"Ku mohon…" pintanya.  
Dengan berat hati, Sungmin mengabulkan permintaannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya di rawat di Rumah Sakit Inha, dan yang mengetahui dirinya dirawat, hanya Sungmin, Siwon juga Do Kwang. Karena permintaan Kyuhyun, mereka terpaksa menyembunyikan keberadaan Kyuhyun dari keluarganya. Selama di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun menulis banyak sekali surat yang ia tulis untuk Haru, ia menulis berbagai kebohongan tentang dirinya yang berada di Amerika. Kyuhyun menitipkan surat-surat itu pada Sungmin.  
"Samchon…"  
"Ne?"  
"Jika aku pergi, tolong berikan surat-surat ini pada Haru, aku hanya bisa menulis 10 surat untuknya, kini tangan kananku sudah tidak kuat untuk menulis, dan maukah samchon menolongku untuk menulis surat-surat lainnya untuk Haru?" pintanya, dan memberikan surat-surat itu pada Sungmin.  
Kondisi Kyuhyun yang kian memburuk membuat separuh tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh. Rambutnya pun kini terlihat sangat tipis, hingga membuatnya harus menyembunyikan rambutnya dibalik topi kupluknya.  
"Kenapa kau harus membohongi Haru?, tidak bisakah kau jujur padanya?"  
"Tidak bisa samchon. Jika aku memberitahunya, Haru pasti akan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis samchon"  
"Kyu…"  
"Samchon jangan khawatir, jika Haru sudah dewasa, ia pasti mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya"  
Seorang perawat masuk dan membawa makanan untuknya. Perawat itu meletakkan senampan berisi makanan di atas meja, kemudian diletakkan di atas kasur. Perawat tersebut menaikan posisi kasur Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk sambil memakan makan siangnya. Setelah perawat pergi, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi makanan yang membuatnya tidak nafsu makan.  
"Kyu, kenapa setiap kali perawat membawakanmu makanan, tidak pernah kau cicipi?"  
"Aku malas samchon, makanan ini tidak ada rasanya, dan aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah"  
"Kalau begitu samchon akan menyewa apartemen dekat Rumah Sakit ini"  
"Ne samchon, aku juga sudah bosan di sini" sahutnya.  
Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Sungmin terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada Siwon juga Do Kwang, sebagai Dokter yang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun, mereka pun terpaksa mengizinkan Kyuhyun.

Disaat Kyuhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, dan ia menunggu di salah satu kursi loby, sedangkan Sungmin berada di parkiran, Kyuhyun mendengar perbincangan dua orang perawat yang sedang membicarakan Changmin, dan berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Kasihan ya dongsaengnya Dokter Yoochun"  
"Nde, sejak kecelakaan itu kondisinya belum ada perubahan"  
"Nde, dan Dokter Yoochun sering menangis dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya sejak kecelakaan menimpa Changmin"  
"Changmin?" batinnya.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan memotong pembicaraan kedua perawat tersebut.  
"Permisi"  
"Nde?"tanya salah satu dari mereka  
"Apa yang kalian bicarakan adalah Shim Changmin, dongsaeng dari Dokter Yoochun?"  
"Nde, apa anda mengenalnya?"  
"Dimana Changmin dirawat?" tanyanya  
"Pasien dirawat di ICU"  
"Apa kondisinya sangat parah?"  
"Nde, pasien mengalami memar dan organ yang paling parah adalah Jantungnya"  
Bagaikan disambar petir, dengan seketika membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, dan dalam diamnya ia beranjak dan melangkah dengan menyeret kaki kanannya menuju ruang ICU. Tanpa ditemani oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun pergi seorang diri menuju ruang ICU.

Ketika tiba diarea ICU, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati kakak ipar Changmin yang sejak tadi datang menjenguknya.  
"Noona, bagaimana keadaan…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba saja kakak ipar Changmin menamparnya.  
"Untuk apa kau kemari?!, apa kau tidak puas dengan apa yang telah Changmin korbankan untukmu!"  
"Apa maksud noona?"  
"Gara-gara menemuimu di Bandara, kecelakaan ini terjadi!, apa kau masih belum puas?! ,kau sudah membuat Changmin mendonorkan Ginjalnya padamu!, dan sekarang Changmin koma karena kecelakaan Mobil!, dan ini semua terjadi karenamu!"  
Deg…Kyuhyun terhenyak, sudah dua kali Changmin masuk Rumah Sakit karena dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Changmin disebabkan karena Changmin ingin menemuinya di Bandara. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, dan ia memohon untuk bertemu Changmin walau hanya sebentar.  
"Aku ingin bertemu Changmin, walau hanya sebentar saja noona" pinta Kyuhyun  
"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Changmin!, pergi kau dari sini!" Usirnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun kuat hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.  
Kyuhyun berusaha beranjak, lalu ia berlutut dan memohon padanya.  
"Aku mohon noona, izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya"  
"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!, karena kau bukan sahabat yang baik untuk Changmin!"  
"Aku mohon!, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya"  
"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf pada Changmin!, kau harus mengembalikan organ Changmin yang ada ditubuhmu!, kau harus membuatnya hidup!"  
"Tapi…"  
"Tapi kenapa?!, HAHA!kau pasti tidak bisakan?!"  
"Noona…"  
"Pergi kau dari sini!" usirnya lagi.  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat saudara ipar Changmin mengusir dirinya. Kyuhyun beranjak dengan meraba dinding, agar dirinya bisa berdiri. Kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkan area ICU. Saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, istri Yoochun merasa bersalah karena mengusirnya. Tapi hatinya masih marah pada Kyuhyun, hingga membuat dirinya bersikap kasar pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencari dirinya.  
"Ayo kita pulang samchon" sahutnya dan tertunduk.  
Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi tidak bisa diceritakan padanya.

Saat berada di dalam Mobil, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menoleh kearah jalan. Apartemen yang disewa Sungmin hanya menempuh waktu 10 menit menggunakan Mobil. Setibanya di Apartemen, dan Sungmin sengaja menyewa Apartemen di lantai 1 agar memudahkannya segera ke Rumah Sakit, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kyuhyun tampak melamun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Saat Sungmin merapikan pakaian, Kyuhyun bertanya padanya, "Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Apakah aku orang yang jahat?"  
"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di tepi kasur.  
"Jika aku orang baik, kenapa aku membuat sahabatku celaka?"  
"Maksudmu Changmin?"  
"Nde samchon. Tadi aku mendengar perawat membicarakan Changmin, dan aku baru tahu bahwa Changmin kecelakaan dan koma. Kecelakaan itu terjadi, saat Changmin pergi menuju Bandara untuk menemuiku"  
"Aku jahat samchon. Waktu itu aku membuat Changmin mendonorkan Ginjalnya padaku, dan sekarang…Changmin kecelakaan karenaku. Aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabatnya, samchon. Aku… aku telah membuat keluarga Changmin sedih dan terluka karenaku" air mata Kyuhyun mengalir, dan ia menangis sesengukkan.  
Sungmin menatapnya lirih, dan dirinya ikut menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya.  
"Aku bersalah padanya, samchon!"  
"Aku bersalah!"  
"Kyu…"  
"Semua terjadi karenaku!, aku egois samchon!, aku jahat!"

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, Kyuhyun setiap malam selalu menangis karena dirinya yang tidak bisa bertemu Changmin, dirinya yang merindukan Haru juga keluarganya, tapi ia selalu menahan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia masih berada di Seoul. Kyuhyun juga selalu tidak habis memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Sungmin, seperti hari ini.  
"Kyu, kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Sungmin sembari duduk di depannya,  
"Samchon, aku merindukan Haru" sahutnya dan mengaduk-aduk makanan yang dimasak Sungmin untuknya.  
"Apa perlu samchon telepon Haru?"  
"Jangan, aku tidak ingin mendengar Haru menangis karena merindukanku. Biar saja, aku tidak mendengar suaranya"  
"Kyu, ini sudah 3 minggu, apa kau yakin tetap teguh dengan keputusanmu itu?"  
"Nde samchon, hanya ini cara, agar Haru bisa melupakanku."  
"Kyu, apa kau tahu?, setiap malam Haru belajar membaca karena ia ingin pandai membaca agar bisa membaca surat darimu, appamu juga sering menghubungi samchon untuk menanyakan kabarmu, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?"  
"Samchon…aku ingin mereka terbiasa dengan tidak mendengar kabarku. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka."  
"Tapi…setidaknya jika mereka ada disisimu, kau memiliki semangat lebih besar untuk sembuh"  
"Sembuh?, bukankah samchon dengar sendiri dari Dokter Do Kwang, bahwa hidupku tidak lebih dari 2 bulan, harapan sembuh sudah tidak ada lagi samchon"  
"Kyu…"  
"Jangan menatapku sedih seperti itu, samchon." .  
"Tidak bisakah kau mencobanya?"  
"Aku lelah samchon, aku selalu berusaha tapi penyakit ini terlalu ganas. Aku lelah dengan rasa sakit ini yang selalu menyerangku"  
"Kyu…"  
"Maukah samchon menemaniku?"  
"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"  
"Aku ingin melihat Haru"  
"Ne, samchon akan mengantarmu ke Sekolah Haru yang baru"  
"Apa Haru senang dengan Sekolah barunya?"  
"Nde, Haru sangat menyukainya"  
"Ayo kita pergi sekarang samchon"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

–+

Haru selama di Sekolah barunya, ia menjadi siswi yang sangat penurut. Haru sangat rajin belajar membaca dan berhitung. Ia ingin menjadi siswi yang pintar seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. Setiap hari aktif Sekolah, Haru selalu datang tepat waktu dan tidak pernah membolos.  
Hari ini Haru menunggu Donghae yang selalu datang menjemputnya. Haru menunggu di depan gerbang Sekolah bersama seorang guru yang selalu menemaninya hingga jemputannya tiba.

Sungmin sengaja memarkirkan Mobil dengan jarak tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sekolah Haru seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya melihat Haru dari dalam Mobil. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Haru yang tampak banyak bicara pada gurunya.  
"Haru sekarang banyak berubah"  
"Nde, karena telah berjanji padamu, Haru tidak pernah menangis lagi, dan ia selalu rajin pergi ke Sekolah, karena ia ingin pandai membaca"  
"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar. Disaat aku tidak ada, Haru bisa berubah."  
"Kyu…"  
"Pasti hubungan Haru dan Donghae hyeong semakin baik. Donghae hyeong pasti bisa menjadi appa terbaik untuk Haru"  
SUngmin hanya diam dan menatapnya lirih. Tidak berapa lama Haru menunggu, Donghae pun datang untuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, dan dirinya merasa tenang karena Donghae dapat menggantikan dirinya untuk merawat Haru.  
"Donghae appa…" seru Haru berlari menghampirinya.  
Donghae tersenyum sembari sedikit membungkuk, dirinya mengelus kepala Haru lembut, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.  
"Appa punya hadiah untuk Haru" ucap Donghae dan memberikan buku membaca padanya.  
"Yeiii…gumawo Donghae appa"  
"Mm…sebagai hadiahnya, maukah Haru mencium appa?"  
"Mm" angguknya, kemudian Donghae jongkok agar Haru dapat mencium pipinya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas hadiah yang diberikannya.  
Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata saat melihat keakraban Haru dan Donghae. Ia menangis bahagia, "Gumawo hyeong" batinnya.  
Saat Donghae dan Haru berpamitan pada guru kelas Haru, mereka pun masuk ke dalam Mobil. Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam Mobil bersama Sungmin, dirinya kembali mimisan. Sungmin bergegas menyodorkan tisu padanya, tapi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya tidak berhenti. Setelah Donghae pergi, Sungmin pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ke Rumah Sakit, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya.  
"Samchon akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Ja…ngan" tolaknya  
"Kau harus dirawat, Kyu!"  
"Aku…ingin beristirahat…di…. Apartemen…sam…chon"  
"Tapi Kyu…"  
"Aku…tidak ingin…ke…Rumah…Sakit" pintanya.  
"Baiklah, kita kembali ke Apartemen sekarang" sahutnya terpaksa.  
Sepanjang jalan darah tidak berhenti mengalir, pandangan Kyuhyun semakin kabur. Ketika tiba di depan Apartemen, Sungmin menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Pakaiannya ternoda oleh darah Kyuhyun. Security Apartemen cukup panik saat melihat Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa menuju lift. Security tersebut membantu Sungmin, hingga Sungmin masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.  
"Gumawo" ucapnya  
"Ne, jika ada apa-apa, anda bisa memanggil saya"  
"Ne" sahut Sungmin.  
Kemudian Security itu pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia bergegas merebahkan Kyuhyun perrlahan-lahan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak ia menggendongnya. Sungmin segera menghubungi Siwon untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Siwon pun datang, lalu memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Siwon memberikan pernyataan pahit yang harus diterima oleh Sungmin.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya?"  
"Mian Sungmin…kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk, saya khawatir jika ia tidak bisa bertahan melalui malam ini"  
"Maksud anda?!"  
"Saran saya, apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan, tolong penuhi permintaan terakhirnya"  
Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah, hingga ia tersandar di badan meja. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, ia menangis sesenggukkan karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.  
"Tidak bisakah…kau menolongnya?"  
"Mianhe" sesal Siwon.  
Sungmin terduduk lemas, dan tangisnya semakin jadi. Siwon hanya menatapnya sedih karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak lagi.

Malam hari pun tiba, Kyuhyun sadar dari tidurnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menangis di tepi kasur sambil menggenggam tangannya.  
"Sam…chon…" panggilnya lemah.  
Sungmin segera menyeka air matanya, "Ne?"  
"Aku…ingin…mendengar …suara…Haru…appa…eomma…juga hyeong…maukah…samchon…menelponnya?"  
"Ne, samchon akan menelpon mereka" sahutnya, kemudian dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin menghubungi Teukie.

Teukie yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Hyorin, Haru juga Donghae. Teukie segera menjawab telepon dari Sungmin.  
"Sungmin~ah, sudah lama kau tidak menghubungi kami, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menyentuh tombol loudspeaker agar suara mereka terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih, dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin mengerti yang Kyuhyun maksud.  
"Kyuhyun baik hyeong"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Nde"  
"Bagaimana pengobatannya?"  
"Hyeong…"  
"Ne?"  
"Maukah kalian mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun?"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Kyuhyun tadi meminta padaku, bahwa ia ingin mendengar suara kalian, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tidur, jadi aku ingin merekam suara kalian untuknya" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh, baiklah…kalau begitu aku yang memulai duluan"  
"Ne"  
Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. Mendengar pesan-pesan mereka semua untuk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik air matanya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah…anak appa tersayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?, appa yakin kau pasti sembuh, jika kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang, appa akan mengajakmu ke Jepang untuk liburan"  
"Kyuhyun~ah, ini eomma chagi. Eomma sangat merindukanmu…,kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?, kau harus semangat untuk sembuh chagi, kami menunggumu"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi hyeong?, kau tahu Kyu! Haru sering dipuji oleh sonsaengnimnya karena Haru sudah pandai berhitung, Haru juga menjadi murid yang patuh, semua hasil karyanya selalu mendapat nilai memuaskan, jika kau pulang ke Seoul, kau harus melihatnya. Kau pasti bangga padanya"  
"Appa…sekarang Haru sudah Sekolah. Haru juga sering belajar biar Haru bisa membaca surat dari appa. Haru juga udah gak pernah nangis lagi. Appa…Haru kangennnnn…sekali sama appa. Haru sayang appa. Haru akan tungguin appa pulang. Kalau appa sudah pulang, nanti Haru mau jalan-jalan sama appa untuk liat Lumba-lumba"  
Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, karena saat mendengar suara Haru, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dalam tidurnya. Tidur yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bangun kembali.  
Sungmin memutuskan pembicaraannya begitu saja. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

2 jam kemudian

Sungmin kembali menghubungi Teukie, namun tidak dijawab Teukie. Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya lagi, tapi bukan Teukie yang menjawabnya melainkan Hyorin.  
"Ne Sungmin?, kenapa tadi kau menutup Teleponnya?"  
"Noona, mianhe"  
"Mian?, untuk apa?"  
"Kyuhyun…ia sudah tiada"  
Hyorin terdiam, ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Haru yang masih bermain Boneka bingung karena Hyorin menjatuhkan Ponselnya. Haru beranjak dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Halmoni kenapa?" tanyanya.  
Saat melihat Haru, Hyorin berlutut lalu memeluk Haru erat, Hyorin menangis saat memeluknya.

17 tahun kemudian

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik, rambutnya panjang sepundak. Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin sembari menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai. Senyum manis tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Disaat dirinya mengoleskan lipstick, seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu, yeoja itu tersenyum lebar dan menoleh, "Apa kau sudah siap Haru?" tanyanya  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.  
Kini Haru menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia juga memiliki seorang kekasih tampan yang sudah melamarnnya minggu lalu. Haru menjadi seorang aktris yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan kekasihnya adalah seorang Dokter Bedah. Esok adalah hari Ulang Tahun sekaligus hari pernikahannya.

Hari ini Haru memiliki janji untuk mencoba pakaian Pengantin yang sudah di pesannya beberapa hari lalu. Donghae beserta Hyorin yang mengantar Haru pergi untuk mencoba pakaian Pengantin.

Di dalam Mobil, Haru terlihat bahagia. Hyorin memandang wajahnya lekat, dirinya takut jika suatu Hari Haru mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya, bahwa ayah yang selama ini selalu ditunggunya tiap malam hari sudah tiada.  
"Besok appa datang, halmoni"  
"Ne"  
"Aku sudah sangat lama merindukan appa"  
"Haru" panggil Hyorin  
"Ne?"  
"Appa pasti bahagia melihatmu menikah besok"  
"Nde halmoni"  
Donghae yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, berusaha menahan air mata dan tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.  
"Kyu…besok adalah hari pernikahan Haru. Apakah disana kau bahagia?" batinnya.  
"Jika kau masih hidup, kau pasti bangga melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang selalu ceria. Haru bukan hanya cantik rupanya, tapi hatinya juga cantik. Ia memiliki hati sepertimu. Cheongmal gumawo…meski cukup singkat kau merawat dan membesarkannya, tapi waktu yang singkat itu membuat dirinya menjadi anak yang baik. Cheongmal gumawo Kyu" batinnya.

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik dan merupakan sahabat Haru sejak kecil, gadis itu bernama Hana. Ia pun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tidak kalah cantik dari sahabat karibnya itu. Hana berlari menuruni anak tangga, rambut panjangnya terayun-ayun mengiringi langkah kakinya. Ia menggunakan dress pink dan blazer hitam, juga sepatu high heels.  
"Hana~ah, jangan berlari tergesa-gesa seperti itu" tegur seoang wanita cantik yang merupakan istri dari paman kesayangannya.  
"Imo tenang saja, aku tidak akan jatuh kok. O iya, dimana samchon?" tanyanya dan menghampiri istri Changmin yang duduk sambil menikmati biskuit dan secangkir kopi.  
"Samchonmu pergi ke Pemakaman"  
"Oh" sahutnya singkat.

Seorang namja berdiri di depan sebuah Makam. Ia meletakkan 2 botol Soju di depan Makamnya. Dirinya memandang lekat wajah seorang sahabat yang selalu dikaguminya. Dirinya hanya seorang diri dan ditemani oleh semilirnya angin yang berhembus juga membuat beberapa daun berjatuhan dari tangkainya. Terdengar suara kicauan burung yang hinggap di Pohon.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu menyapa sahabat karib yang telah mengorbankan Jantung untuknya, dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.  
"Hai, Kyu…"  
"Mian, selama 1 bulan aku tidak mengunjungimu"  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"  
"Apa kau merindukanku?"  
"Jika kau mendengar pertanyaanku, kau pasti memukul kepalaku lalu tertawa" ucapnya dan tersenyum.  
"Hm…Kyu…"  
"Gumawo…meskipun kau tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini, tapi kau selalu ada sahabatku"  
"Yah…kau sangat dekat…disini" ia menunjuk pada bagian Jantung, yang merupakan Jantung yang didonorkan Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Aku selalu menjaga dengan baik organ yang kau berikan padaku"  
"Karena Jantung pemberianmu, aku bisa hidup hingga sekarang"  
"Cheongmal gumawo…Lee Kyuhyun…sahabat karibku…sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mati. Bagiku…kau selalu ada"  
"Aku bangga karena telah mengenalmu Kyu, dan aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu"  
" Tapi…kenapa?…kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu?, kau memintaku selama 2 minggu untuk tidak menemuimu, tapi nyatanya…bukan hanya 2 minggu Kyu…tapi selamanya…"  
"Kau tahu…berita kematianmu membuatku sempat depresi. Aku seperti orang gila, dan hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar."  
"Saat itu aku marah sekali padamu, aku berpikir kau sangat egois"  
"Aku bahkan membenci diriku dan hampir mengakhiri hidupku"  
"Jika saja….

~flashback~

Setelah Operasi berjalan lancar, 3 hari kemudian Changmin sadar. Selama 2 bulan setelah masa pemulihan dan pulang ke rumah. Changmin menerima kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya depresi. Ia mengalami shock berat karena berita tersebut.

Yoochun awalnya ragu ingin menyampaikan berita yang selama 2 bulan lebih ia rahasiakan dari Changmin. Tapi keberanian itu muncul, disaat Changmin duduk menyendiri di kamar, dan berencana menghubungi Kyuhyun.  
"Changmin"  
"Ne hyeong?"  
Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu, berjalan mendekatinya.  
"Ada apa hyeong?" tanyanya seraya sibuk memencet digit nomor milik Kyuhyun.  
"Kau ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun?"  
"Nde. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar kabarnya." sahut Changmin, kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel di telinga sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya.  
"Changmin, ada yang hyeong ingin sampaikan padamu"  
"Nanti saja hyeong, setelah aku menelpon Kyuhyun"  
"Changmin…kau tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun"  
Changmin bingung, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia merasa takut saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun.  
"Mak…sud hyeong?" tanyanya, lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon Kyuhyun.  
"Changmin…mianhe…karena hyeong terlalu lama merahasiakan hal ini darimu"  
"Hyeong…jangan membuatku takut. Kyuhyun baik-baik sajakan?!" tanyanya dan beranjak dari kasur.  
"Mianhe Changmin"  
"Hyeong!, aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu!, katakan padaku!, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?!"  
"Kyuhyun…ia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu"  
Changmin sangat shock mendengarnya, ia berteriak pada Yoochun dan mencengkram lengannya.  
"Kau bohong!, Kyuhyun belum meninggal!, kau bohong hyeong!, KAU BOHONG!"  
"Mianhe Changmin…cheongmal mianhe…"  
"Aku tidak percaya padamu hyeong!, kau pembohong!"  
"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Changmin!, Kyuhyun sudah meninggal!, dan kau bisa hidup karena Jantung pemberiannya!"  
Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Ia terdiam dan terduduk lemas di kasur. tatapan matanya kosong. Yoochun memegang pundaknya, namun Changmin menepis kuat tangannya.  
"Changmin~ah"  
"Pergi!…pergi!"  
Yoochun mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Changmin saat ini. Ia pun meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di dalam kamar, dan membiarkannya tenang.

Setelah Yoochun pergi, Changmin beranjak lalu melangkah lunglai menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamarnya, tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah foto yang terpampang di dinding, dan foto itu adalah foto ia bersama Kyuhyun, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Changmin berjalan mendekati foto tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil foto itu dan memandangnya lekat.

Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini tumpah dan membasahi wajah Kyuhyun di foto tersebut. Pundaknya bergetar, ia terduduk di lantai, dan memeluk erat foto tersebut.  
"Kenapa Kyu?!, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"  
"Inikah yang kau katakan!, bahwa jika kau memiliki kesempatan, kau akan membalas apa yang telah aku berikan padamu?!"  
"Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini, Kyu?!"  
"KENAPA?!"

*  
Hari berganti hari, tapi Changmin sama sekali tidak ke luar kamar. Ia seperti mayat hidup yang tidak mengenal siapa-siapa. Changmin selalu menangis setiap memandangi foto Kyuhyun. Hingga suatu hari, Changmin memiliki pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia membuka laci meja nakas, dan mengeluarkan belati yang dimilikinya. Changmin meletakkan belati itu pada pergelangan tangannya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menyayat urat nadinya hingga darah pun mengalir.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi memiliki perasaan cemas, ia menaiki anak tangga dan pergi ke kamar Changmin. Ia mengetuk pintu, karena pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam.  
"Changmin, ayo buka pintunya" tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin.  
Yoochun semakin khawatir, hingga ia pun mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu terbuka, Yoochun membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia berlari mendekati Changmin yang terdiam di kasur dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir.

Yoochun mengambil tindakan dengan merobek pakaiannya, kemudian mengikat pergelangan tangan Changmin untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Changmin tersadar dengan tindakan Yoochun, hingga dirinya mendorong Yoochun dan terjatuh ke lantai.  
"Changmin!"  
"Kenapa kau menolongku hyeong?!, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?!"  
Yoochun geram, lalu ia beranjak dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Changmin, dan membuat sudut bibirnya terluka.  
"BODOH!, apa kau pikir, dengan mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini, maka Kyuhyun akan senang?!"  
"Aku ingin mati dan menemuinya!, aku tidak pantas menerima Jantung darinya!" .  
Yoochun menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Dirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, lalu memutar video terakhir Kyuhyun untuk Changmin, yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Sungmin yang berada di Amerika.  
"Kau lihat video ini!" ia memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Changmin.

Ketika melihat video yang hanya berdurasi 10 menit, membuat Changmin menangis terisak-isak.  
"Hai Changmin…, bagimana kabarmu hari ini?, mm…apa kau masih tidur panjang?. Apa mimpimu panjang sekali?, atau kau sengaja tidur panjang karena marah padaku?. Mianhe Changmin~ah, karenaku kau mengalami kecelakaan. Karenaku…kau juga mendonorkan Ginjalmu. Mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjaga pemberianmu. Mianhe…karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain Game. Mianhe…aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku tahu, jika kau menonton video ini, kau akan marah dan kecewa padaku. Tapi…aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Changmin. Semakin hari…kondisiku semakin memburuk. Bahkan…Dokter saja memvonis bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Changmin…,jika aku tiada, kau harus menjaga Jantung yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kau jangan merasa bersalah padaku. Kau adalah sahabatku. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Aku ingin kau menikah dan memiliki keturunan, walau kemungkinan besar, aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Tapi…aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Changmin. Kau harus hidup bahagia. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan dari sahabat yang selalu ada untukku. Mungkin ini adalah kata-kata terakhir yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku ingin melihat orang-orang yang ku sayang tersenyum walau pun aku tidak ada. Tersenyumlah Changmin. AKu tahu…kau bisa, karena aku percaya padamu"

Changmin menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga membuat matanya bengkak. Yoochun menatap lirih Changmin, kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur dan memeluknya erat.  
"Jangan pernah mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi Changmin. Kyuhyun mengorbankan dirinya agar kau hidup bahagia. Ia ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik. Kau harus menjaga Jantung pemberiannya. Lakukan seperti pesan terakhirnya untukmu. Lakukan yang terbaik demi Kyuhyun. Kau pasti bisa"

~flashback end~

Changmin menyunggingkan senyum, walau air mata membasahi pipinya.  
"Aku menjalani hidupku seperti yang kau inginkan Kyu. Aku sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi aku belum memiliki keturunan, dan seperti permintaanmu, aku selalu menjaga Jantung ini."  
"Gumawo Kyu" ucapnya sembari menyeka air matanya, lalu tersenyum di depan makamnya.

Haru beserta Hyorin juga Donghae tiba di rumah desain pakaian Pengantin. Donghae dan Hyorin duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih sembari menunggu Haru mencoba pakaian Pengantinnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, tirai pun dibuka. Haru terlihat sangat anggun saat memakainya. Hyorin memandang Haru dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya.  
"Halmoni…apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanyanya yang mengenakan pakaian Pengantin dimana dirinya akan segera menikah bersama kekasihnya.  
"Kau sangat cantik Haru" pujinya.  
"Aku tidak sabar akan hari itu, dimana saat aku berjalan menuju altar, appa mendampingiku dihari pernikahanku, halmoni" ucapnya terlihat bahagia.  
Mendengar ucapan Haru, seketika air mata Hyorin jatuh, lalu ia beranjak dan melangkah menghampiri Haru, kemudian memeluknya erat.  
"Halmoni" ucapnya bingung.  
"Kau sangat cantik Haru. Halmoni…halmoni bahagia karena kau akan segera menikah" sahutnya.  
"Ne halmoni"  
"Kyu…apa kau lihat?, Haru sangat cantik mengenakan pakaian Pengantin ini. Tapi…dihari pernikahannya besok, kau tidak bisa mendampinginya." batinnya.  
Donghae berbalik menghindari tatapan Haru, lalu ia menyeka air matanya. Donghae tidak kuasa membendung air mata yang selalu memaksa ke luar, hingga membuatnya meninggalkan Hyorin bersama Haru. Ia menunggu di luar.

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, dan mengatup mulutnya. Ia menangis sesenggukkan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas di depannya membuat mereka bingung apa yang terjadi pada Donghae.

20 menit kemudian, Haru dan Hyorin ke luar, dan menemui Donghae yang sudah menunggu mereka di dalam Mobil. Haru yang sudah memiliki janji bersama teman-temannya, membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk pulang bersama Hyorin.  
"Donghae appa…halmoni…mian, Haru tidak bisa pulang bersama halmoni, karena Haru sudah ada janji bersama Hana, Youngji, dan Saeun"  
"Baiklah, tapi ingat…jangan terlalu lama. Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah"  
"Siap halmoni" sahutnya dan memberi hormat layaknya pasukan tentara pada atasannya.  
"Kau ini selalu saja bercanda" sahut Hyorin tersenyum padanya.  
"Hehehe, halmoni tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lama kok"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu halmoni pulang dulu"  
"Ne halmoni" sahutnya.  
Kemudian Donghae mengemudikan Mobil dan meninggalkan Haru. Sebuah Taksi berhenti ketika Haru melambaikan tangannya. Haru meminta Sopir untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah Cafe dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu dirinya.

Seorang namja tampan memandangi satu kartu undangan pernikahannya yang kelebihan dicetak. Ia membaca nama dirinya yang tertera juga nama calon istrinya yang tidak lain adalah Lee Haru. Namja tampan itu bernama Tablo. Dirinya merasa bersalah ketika mencermati undangan tersebut. Yah…ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh Haru, dan ia menyimpan rahasia tersebut karena permintaan Donghae.  
"Chagiya, mianhe…aku tidak memberitahumu tentang kematian appa mu. Aku telah berjanji, untuk menjaga rahasia ini hingga pernikahan kita selesai dilangsungkan. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Karena aku tidak berhak memberitahu tentang rahasia ini padamu. Aku harap, kau tidak kecewa padaku" gumamnya.

Haru tiba di depan Cafe, kemudian masuk ke dalam sambil menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sambil menunggu kedatangan mereka, Haru memandangi arah jalan. Haru tampak bingung saat melihat Mobil Donghae berhenti di depan kantor pengiriman barang. Donghae yang ke luar dari Mobil sambil membawa sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado, dirinya masuk ke dalam.  
"Donghae appa?, kenapa Donghae appa pergi ke sana?, kotak itu seperti sebuah kado. Tapi…kado untuk siapa?" gumamnya.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian, Donghae ke luar dan masuk kembali ke dalam Mobil, lalu pergi bersama Hyorin. Batin Haru bergelut karena dirinya merasa curiga. Haru berpikir untuk menyelidikinya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Cafe, dan menuju kantor pengiriman barang.

Salah satu pegawai bertanya padanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Mm…apakah tadi ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengirimkan barang?, bentuknya persegi empat dan berbungkus kertas kado, perngirimnya seorang laki-laki bernama Lee Donghae"  
"Oh…ada, barusan saja tuan Lee Donghae pergi. Beliau sering mengirim barang untuk anaknya"  
"A…anaknya?"  
"Nde"  
"Bisakah saya melihat barangnya?" pinta Haru.  
"Sebentar" sahutnya, lalu pegawai itu menyerahkan kotak tersebut padanya. Ketika Haru membaca nama yang tertera, dirinya terkejut. Karena kado itu dikirimkan untuknya. Melihat ekspresi Haru yang tampak terkejut, membuat pegawai itu heran.  
"Ada apa nona?" tanyanya.  
"Aku…aku akan mengambil barang ini"  
"Tapi…"  
"Barang ini ditujukan untukku, namaku Lee Haru"  
"Oh…ne"  
"Gumawo, mian kalau appa saya merepotkan"  
"Itu sudah kewajiban kami untuk mengantar barang ketujuannya"  
"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Haru meninggalkan kantor pengiriman barang, kemudian ia mengirim pesan pada Hana dan membatalkan janji padanya. Haru memberhentikan sebuah Taksi, Haru masuk begitu saja tanpa tujuan. Ia membuka isi dari kotak tersebut karena rasa penasarannya, sepengetahuan Haru, Donghae selalu memberikan hadiah padanya secara langsung jika dirinya berulang tahun, sedangkan hadiah-hadiah yang selalu diterimanya dari kurir pengirim barang adalah hadiah yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Hal inilah yang membuat dirinya bingung.

Saat Haru melihat isi dari barang itu, tangan Haru bergetar saat mengambilnya. Yah…barang itu adalah sebuah buku harian juga sepucuk surat. Haru segera membuka isi amplop itu dan membaca surat yang bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun, melainkan Donghae.

Haru telihat geram hingga ia mencengkram surat yang dipegangnya. Haru berusaha menahan emosinya, dirinya bertekad ingin menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, walau hati kecillnya curiga jika Kyuhyun sudah tiada. Haru membuang jauh-jauh apa yang dipikirkannya karena dirinya tidak bisa terima dengan kebenaran yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia menangis karena dirinya kecewa.

"Apakah selama ini, Donghae appa yang selalu mengirim surat untukku?, dan bukan appa?, jika memang benar, lalu appa dimana?, apakah appa…."  
"Tidak Haru, appa pasti masih hidup. Appa tidak mungkin meninggal" batinnya.

Sopir yang memandangnya bingung, bertanya padanya, karena sejak masuk ke dalam Taksi, Haru tidak menyebutkan tujuan kemana ia pergi.  
"Nona, anda mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya dan menatap dari kaca spion.  
Haru pun menyebutkan alamat rumah yang ia tuju. Kemudian sang Sopir mengantarkannya sesuai tujuan yang diinginkannya. Saat tiba di depan rumah, Haru ke luar dari Mobil lalu membayar Sopir tersebut.

Sesaat Haru menatap rumah mewah di depannya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan membawa buku harian juga surat yang disimpannya di dalam tas. Haru bertanya pada pelayan di rumah apakah Hyorin juga Donghae ada di rumah.  
"Ajumma, apakah halmoni juga Donghae appa sudah pulang?"  
"Belum nona, tadi nyonya besar berpesan, kalau mereka kemungkinan akan pulang malam, karena ada urusan untuk menyiapkan pernikahan nona besok"  
Haru cukup lega setelah tahu mereka tidak ada, lalu Haru mempercepat langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Donghae. Langkahnya terhenti, ia memegang kuat gagang pintu. Terbersit keraguan dipikirannya, dirinya takut jika ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Tapi, keraguan itu ia tepis dari pikirannya, karena bagi Haru kebenaran adalah yang utama.  
Tanpa ragu, Haru membuka pintu tersebut, ia melangkah masuk dan bergegas memeriksa beberapa laci untuk mencari apakah ada surat-surat berikutnya yang disembunyikan Donghae darinya.

Dari semua laci yang dibukanya, Haru tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kemudian ia memeriksa lemari pakaian, tatapan Haru tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang terletak di bagian paling bawah. Haru pun mengambil kotak berwarna hitam tersebut, lalu ia duduk di depan laptop yang masih menyala. Haru meletakkan kotak itu disisi laptop.

Ketika membuka kotak tersebut, kedua bola mata bulatnya membesar, tangannya meraih 10 surat yang ternyata adalah surat yang ditulis oleh Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya meninggal, juga terdapat sebuah buku harian milik Donghae.

Haru membuka 10 surat tersebut, isinya yang tidak berubah dari 10 surat yang pernah diterimanya dulu saat dirinya masih kecil, hanya saja tulisannya berbeda. Surat-surat yang diterima dulu adalah tulisan tangan Donghae yang ia tulis ulang.

Haru semakin bingung, lalu ia melanjutkan membuka buku harian milik Donghae. Haru membaca lembar-demi lembar isinya, hingga pada 3 lembar terakhir dirinya tak kuasa membendung air matanya karena dirinya sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagiku. Saat aku menghampiri eomma yang menangis sambil memeluk Haru dengan erat, hatiku merasa takut. Apakah…terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?.  
Aku memandang eomma, dan saat eomma membalas tatapanku, aku tahu…apa yang membuat eomma tidak bisa cerita di depan Haru. Aku meminta Haru untuk segera tidur. Setelah Haru pergi ke kamar, aku meminta eomma cerita padaku, dan saat eomma cerita, appa juga datang menemui kami, karena appa berkata hatinya tidak tenang.  
Aku dan appa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang eomma sampaikan pada kami. Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Kyuhyun…dongsaeng satu-satunya yang kumiliki harus pergi dari Dunia ini. Aku menyesal…kenapa disaat dirinya sekarat, aku tidak ada untuk menemaninya. Aku menyesal…aku benar-benar menyesal.

*  
Hari ini appa dan eomma pergi ke Pemakaman Kyuhyun, dan kami baru tahu, bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun dan samchon tidak berada di Amerika, melainkan masih berada di Seoul. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan samchon karena ini adalah permintaan Kyuhyun. Jika aku berada diposisi samchon, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.  
Disaat eomma dan appa pergi lebih dulu. Aku mengantar Haru ke Sekolah. Awalnya aku memiliki keinginan untuk memberitahukan pada Haru bahwa Kyuhyun meninggal. Tetapi…aku berpikir kembali, dan mengurungkan niatku, karena aku tidak ingin melihat Haru larut dalam kesedihannya, dan aku juga takut jika ia berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan menjadi Haru yang berbeda.  
Setelah mengantar Haru ke Sekolah, aku pergi ke Pemakaman. Eomma menangis histeris saat memandang nisannya. Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangisku. Hari ini pun langit turut bersedih karena kepergian Kyuhyun.  
Samchon meminta maaf pada kami karena telah menyembunyikan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Eomma yang sangat kecewa pada samchon, berkali-kali memukulnya bahkan mengusirnya, tapi appa berusaha menenangkan eomma. Kami semua sangat terpukul karena kematiannya.  
Aku pulang ke rumah setelah menjemput Haru. Entah apakah Haru juga merasakan kesedihan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tiada, atau tidak. Hanya saja, sejak sepulang Sekolah, Haru terlihat murung dan rewel. Ia enggan menghabiskan makanannya. Setiap kali aku bertanya apa ada yang membuatnya sedih, Haru menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Haru hanya berkata bahwa ia merindukan Kyuhyun.  
Aku memang appa kandung Haru, tapi bagi Haru appa kandungnya adalah Kyuhyun. Jika Haru menangis, aku selalu bingung untuk membujuknya dan menenangkannya. Aku berjanji pada diriku juga Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haru, dan aku akan berusaha menjadi appa yang baik untuknya.

*  
Hari ini aku menerima kiriman dari samchon sebelum samchon pergi ke Amerika. 10 surat yang ditulis oleh Kyuhyun untuk Haru. Samchon memintaku untuk memberikan surat-surat itu kepada Haru saat dirinya berulang tahun, dan melanjutkan surat-surat berikutnya.  
Aku berpikir, untuk menyalin ulang semua isi surat yang ditulis Kyuhyun, karena jika Haru beranjak dewasa, ia pasti bingung kenapa tulisan dari surat pertama yang diterimanya berbeda dengan surat-surat berikutnya.  
Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Haru, jika kelak dirinya tahu bahwa kami menyembunyikan kematian Kyuhyun darinya. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah Haru dapat memaafkan kami atau tidak?.

Haru menyeka air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa selama 17 tahun, orang-orang yang dipercayanya telah membohongi dirinya. Pundak Haru bergetar, ia menangis sesenggukkan.

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari laptop milik Donghae yang lupa ia matikan. Sebuah chat masuk dari Sungmin yang masih berada di Amerika bersama istri dan anak-anaknya. Haru menyeka air mata, lalu membaca semua isi percakapan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Donghae, apa kau sudah menulis surat untuk Haru?"  
"Ne samchon, aku sudah menulisnya"  
"Baguslah kalau begitu."  
"O iya, jangan lupa hadiah untuk Haru"  
"Samchon jangan khawatir, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, aku akan memberikan buku harian itu pada Haru"  
"Donghae, apa sebaiknya kita berterus terang pada Haru?"  
"Aku juga memiliki pikiran seperti itu samchon. Tapi, aku menghargai permintaan Kyuhyun seperti yang samchon katakan, bahwa kita sepakat untuk memberitahukan hal ini setelah Haru menikah"  
" Donghae…samchon takut jika Haru membenci kita karena kebohongan ini. 17 tahun kita membuat Haru percaya bahwa Kyuhyun masih hidup. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar"

Haru teringat pada email-email yang sering dikirimkannya pada Kyuhyun. Haru curiga apakah yang membalas email-email darinya adalah Donghae. Haru pun mengecek email Donghae yang ternyata Donghae tidak pernah Log Out, hingga memudahkan Haru mengecek email-email masuk juga ke luar milik Donghae.

Hati Haru semakin terluka, karena Donghae lah yang selalu menyamar menjadi Kyuhyun dan membalas semua email yang dikirim Haru kepada Kyuhyun. Haru memukul dadanya karena menahan amarah dan kekecewaan pada mereka. Haru beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghae, dan membiarkan kotak yang ia buka tergeletak disisi laptop Donghae.

Haru berjalan lunglai, dan langkahnya terhenti sesaat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Ia terlihat sesenggukkan juga menyeka air matanya. Kemudian Haru melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya membawa tas yang digunakannya tadi, dan buku harian milik Kyuhyun masih tersimpan di dalam tasnya.

Haru pergi menggunakan Mobil miliknya. Mobil yang ia beli dari hasil kerjanya sebagai aktris. Di dalam Mobil, Haru terus menangis. Dipikirannya terbayang wajah-wajah orang yang ia percayai tersenyum padanya. Senyum palsu yang membuat dirinya sangat terluka akan kebohongan yang telah mereka rencanakan sejak ia kecil.

Haru tertawa miris mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, hingga mudah dibohongi begitu saja. Haru bingung harus pergi kemana disaat dirinya merasa sedih dan kecewa. Karena ia begitu percaya dan mencintai Tablo, ia pun pergi ke Apartemen Tablo untuk menenangkan diri.

Haru ke luar dari Mobil, ia melangkah masuk menuju Lift. Setelah lift terbuka, ia berencana ke Apartemen dimana Tablo tinggal. Haru tampak bingung karena pintu Apartemennya sedikit terbuka. Haru mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk menemui Tablo, saat dirinya mendengar perbincangan Tablo bersama ibunya. Haru menggenggam erat gagang pintu. Hatinya berkecamuk ingin meluapkan kemarahannya pada Tablo, tapi tidak bisa. Haru terdiam dan meneteskan air matanya.  
"Tablo, kau akan segera menjadi suami Haru, apakah kau akan tetap diam hingga kalian selesai melangsungkan pernikahan?"  
"Eomma , aku sudah berjanji pada aboji untuk diam, dan mengatakannya setelah kami menikah"  
"Tablo, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sayangnya Haru pada appa yang ia pikir masih hidup. Apa kau yakin, Haru bisa menerima kenyataan ini ketika kau memberitahunya setelah kalian menikah?. Haru bahkan pernah mengatakan pada eomma, bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikah dan appa nya datang untuk mendampinginya saat hari pernikahan kalian. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Haru, yang selalu berharap appa nya akan datang, padahal appa nya sudah lama meninggal"  
"Aku tahu eomma, tapi…"  
"Jika kau memang mencintai Haru, kau lebih baik jujur padanya, sebelum semua terlambat"  
Haru tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Apartemen Tablo. Haru merasa tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi hari ini. Haru pergi meninggalkan Apartemen. Hanya satu yang menjadi tujuan Haru saat ini, yaitu rumah lama mereka. Sepanjang jalan Haru menangis, bahkan ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi tidak dihiraukannya.

~**~  
Hyorin dan Donghae pergi menemui Teukie yang sudah menunggunya di Gedung tempat Haru menikah besok, untuk mengurus segala yang dibutuhkan agar acara besok berjalan lancar dan tidak ada satupun yang terlupa. Disaat para pegawai EO mulai mendekorasi, air mata Hyorin menetes. Dirinya sangat ingin Kyuhyun dapat menghadiri acara pernikahan anaknya, tapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat Haru menikah.  
"Yeoboe" Teukie memeluk Hyorin yang terlihat menangis.  
"Aku merindukan Kyuhyun. Kasihan Haru, ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan datang diacara pernikahannya"  
"Bahkan sewaktu Haru mengenakan pakaian Pengantin, Haru terlihat sangat bahagia karena tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Haru sangat ingin Kyuhyun mendampinginya berjalan di altar, dan menyerahkannya pada Tablo. Kau tahu yeoboe?, mendengar ucapannya, hatiku benar-benar sakit"  
"Haru sangat mengidolakan Kyuhyun sebagai appa terbaiknya, tapi…jika Haru tahu yang sebenarnya, aku takut Haru kecewa pada Kyuhyun karena mengingkari janjinya. Yeoboe…kesalahan kita sangat besar pada Haru." ucap Hyorin menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Teukie.

Haru membuka pintu pagar, lalu menutupnya rapat. Ia masuk ke dalam. Rumah yang selalu ia bayar uang sewa, dan selalu meminta salah satu tetangga disana untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut. Sedangkan Shindong yang dulunya tinggal di depan rumahnya, sudah lama pindah dan menetap di Jepang.

Haru memandangi sekeliling rumah yang meninggalkan kenangan berharga baginya, Haru berjalan memasuki tiap ruangan yang mengingatkannya saat dirinya masih kecil. Kenangan-kenangan itu teringat kembali dipikirannya. Kenangan dimana Kyuhyun memasak untuknya, kenangan disaat Kyuhyun memandikannya, saat Kyuhyun menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya, saat Kyuhyun memakaikan pakaian padanya, saat Kyuhyun menyuapinya dan mengajarinya makan sendiri, saat ia membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan rumah, juga saat Kyuhyun membacakan cerita dan menyanyikannya sebelum ia tidur.

Haru memandang sebuah gambar yang pernah ia gambar saat ia masih kecil. Haru duduk memandangi gambar tersebut, air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia membaca sebuah kalimat yang ditulis Kyuhyun sebelum meninggal.  
"Gumawo Haru~ah, anak appa tersayang, anak appa yang cantik dan selalu membuat appa bahagia. Selamanya kita akan bersama. Appa sayang padamu Haru."  
"Appa…appa…ap..pa…"  
"Appa…appa…" tangisnya pecah saat meraba tulisan terakhir dari Kyuhyun.

Hana baru saja pulang saat dirinya berencana pergi menemui Haru. Hana dan Changmin bertemu saat mereka ke luar dari Mobil masing-masing. Changmin menghampiri keponakan kesayangannya yang tampak cemberut.  
"Kau kenapa Hana?" tanyanya  
"Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Haru hari ini"  
Changmin mengajak Hana masuk lebih dulu dan mengajaknya berbincang di Taman depan sambil duduk di kursi.  
"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"  
"Tadi Haru tiba-tiba saja membatalkan janji dengan kami, lalu aku menghubungi teleponnya, tapi tidak dijawab, samchon."  
"Mungkin saja Haru sedang sibuk"  
"Mungkin saja, tapi…"  
"Besokkan Haru akan menikah, pasti banyak yang dilakukannya untuk menyiapkan acara besok"  
"Entahlah samchon"  
"Hana, kau harus tenang. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada Haru".  
"Ne" sahut Hana dan menghela nafas beratnya.  
"Samchon"  
"Ne?"  
"Tadi samchon pergi ke Makam Kyuhyun ajussi?"  
"Nde"  
"Samchon, apakah persahabatanku dengan Haru, bisa awet seperti samchon?"  
"Pasti bisa Hana. Kenapa kau terlihat pesimis begitu?"  
"Karena, aku takut, jika persahabatanku berakhir begitu saja, jika Haru tahu, aku membohonginya"  
"Hana, Haru memang keras kepala, tapi kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Haru pasti akan mengerti dan memaafkanmu"  
"Aku takut samchon"  
"Kau harus percaya pada persahabatan kalian. Seperti samchon yang selalu percaya pada persahabatan samchon"  
"Apakah samchon pernah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun ajussi?"  
"Pernah, tapi tidak lama. Karena kami saling memaafkan."  
"Hal apa yang membuat persahabatan samchon sangat erat?"  
"Entahlah, mungkin karena ia adalah sahabat samchon, dan Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkan nyawa samchon"  
"Menyelamatkan nyawa samchon?"  
"Nde, Hana. Dulu…."

~flashback~

Kyuhyun dan Changmin bolos Sekolah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Game, juga Basket. Mereka bergabung dengan kelompok pemain Basket jalanan yang ternyata adalah anak-anak yang selalu bermasalah dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak mengetahui hal itu. Mereka hanya ikut bermain saja tanpa curiga siapakah mereka.

Awalnya mereka bermain biasa-biasa saja, lalu datanglah segerombolan pemuda yang merupakan musuh dari kelompok bermain Basket yang baru mereka kenal. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling menatap heran, ketika salah satu pemuda mendorong dari teman bermain Basketnya.  
"Mereka siapa ya?" tanya Changmin berbisik padanya.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin saja musuh mereka" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Kedua alisnya terangkat, matanya membesar, dirinya seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun," Mu…suh mereka?"  
"Mm" angguknya yakin.  
Dugaan Kyuhyun benar, karena bukan hanya pemuda itu yang memulai perkelahian. Tapi semua anak buahnya menyerang mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang dipikir adalah bagian dari musuhnya, mereka juga menyerang Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mau tidak mau, mereka terlibat perkelahian itu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Changmin berusaha menghindar dari pukulan pemuda yang menyerangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha melawan pukulan demi pukulan dari 2 pemuda yang menghajarnya. Saat Changmin lengah, dan tatapannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, salah satu pemuda yang membawa pisau tersebut menghujamkan pisau ke perutnya.  
"Argh!" Changmin terkejut saat pisau itu tertancap di perutnya, keningnya berkerut dan kedua tangannya memegang pisau tersebut, lalu ia terduduk lemas dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya.  
"Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun dan berlari menghampirinya.  
Para pemuda itu terkejut ketika salah satu temannya menusuk Changmin, hingga mereka terlihat takut dan lari.  
"Changmin~ah, bertahanlah" Kyuhyun menopang tubuh Changmin, lalu melepas pisau itu dari perut Changmin, kemudian Kyuhyun menggendong Changmin di punggungnya, dan berlari membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.  
"Kyu" panggilnya lemah.  
"Bertahanlah, kau pasti selamat!"  
"A…ku…takut…mati…"  
"Kau tidak akan mati!, bodoh!"  
"Sa…kit…"  
"Aku tahu!, kau harus bertahan, sebentar lagi kita tiba di Rumah Sakit!" sahutnya.  
Air mata Kyuhyun menetes saat menggendong Changmin. Dirinya benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan sahabat dekatnya. Kyuhyun terus berlari walau dirinya lelah, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Changmin.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, beberapa perawat dengan sigap melarikan Changmin ke ruang Operasi karena luka tusuk dibagian perutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diperbolehkan menunggu di luar. Kyuhyun mondar mandir dengan seragam Sekolah yang ternoda dengan darah Changmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Dokter yang ke luar dari ruang Operasi.  
"Dokter, bagaimana Operasinya?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.  
"Pasien membutuhkan darah A, sedangkan persediaan darah di Rumah Sakit ini hanya tinggal 3 kantong saja"  
'Ambil darah saya, Dok. Darah saya A, pastikan darah saya cukup untuk menyelamatkannya" pinta Kyuhyun.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut saya"  
"Ne"

*  
Beberapa jam kemudian, Operasi pun berhasil. Changmin dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tepi ranjang Changmin dan terlelap. Keesokkan harinya Changmin sadar, dan kondisinya semakin membaik. Setelah beberapa hari menginap di Rumah Sakit, Changmin diperbolehkan pulang dan kembali ke Sekolah.

~flashback end~

"Bukan hanya darah Kyuhyun yang ada ditubuh samchon, tapi juga Jantung ini" ucapnya  
"Kyuhyun ajussi sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuk samchon, Hana"  
" . Aku juga ingin seperti samchon. Meski suatu hari Hana akan membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap ada untuknya"  
Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Nde Hana, itulah gunanya persahabatan"  
"Ne" sahut Hana.

Haru membuka buku harian yang merupakan hadiah terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Ia membaca lembar demi lembar, Haru berusaha tersenyum saat membaca tulisan-tulisan Kyuhyun dimana Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang Haru yang membuatnya selalu bangga.

Hari ini adalah hari ke -3 aku tinggal di rumah kecil ini bersama seorang gadis kecil berusia 1 tahun. Huft…kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa setelah semua barang berhargaku, aku jual kemarin. Apakah ini yang dinamakan hidup miskin?.  
Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kali aku menjalaninya, bahkan aku harus hidup seadanya bersama gadis kecil yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu siapa eomma nya, dan kenapa dia yakin bahwa aku adalah appa kandung dari gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa ini.

Hari ini, aku mendapatkan 2 pekerjaan, yaitu bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan dan bekerja di Cafe. Gaji yang dijanjikan aku rasa cukup untuk hidup sehari-hari bersama Haru.  
Haru…gadis kecil ini membuat rasa lelahku hilang begitu saja saat melihatnya tertawa dan berdiri sambil mengayunkan lututnya saat aku memutar lagu. Dia sangat lucu. Entah kenapa rasa kesalku padanya pudar begitu saja. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang appa?, apakah ini yang appa rasakan saat aku masih kecil?.  
Hm…membicarakan appa, aku jadi merindukan appa dan eomma. Apakah mereka masih marah padaku?.

Sudah 6 bulan aku bekerja mengantar makanan, dan hari ini aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja disana, karena aku berpikir pemilik rumah makan itu akan memberikan gaji padaku. Tapi nyatanya, selama 6 bulan bekerja, aku hanya menerima gaji 2 bulan bekerja. Miris…yah, inilah jalan hidup yang harus kulalui. Aku berpikir berhenti, karena aku sudah menunggak uang sewa rumah selama 3 bulan. Sedangkan gaji bekerja di Cafe tidak bisa menutupi pengeluaran hidupku bersama Haru, karena Haru membutuhkan susu, pampers juga untuk makanan sehari-hari, aku tidak mungkin meminjam uang pada Shindong hyeong, dan aku juga tidak mungkin mengandalkannya terus.

Rasa lelahku hari ini terbayarkan saat Haru memijat punggungku dengan tangan mungilnya. Haru bernyanyi entah lagu apa itu, tapi aku yakin Haru pasti menciptakannya sendiri, karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar lagu seperti itu. Haru lucu sekali, bahkan dia memintaku bertepuk tangan saat ia menyanyi. Haru…aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku bangga memiliki anak sepertinya.

Hari ini Haru BAB di celana, dan kali ini aku marah padanya. Aku marah karena Haru bukan bayi lagi, tapi umurnya sudah 3 tahun. Aku sering mengatakan padanya jika ingin buang air besar atau kecil harus bicara. Sebenarnya aku juga salah karena telah marah padanya, yah…aku marah karena hari ini uang gajiku di copet saat hendak pulang, dan disaat aku kesal, disitu pula Haru membuatku semakin marah.  
Tapi, aku tidak bisa marah terlalu lama padanya, terlebih lagi saat melihatnya menangis. Hatiku terluka jika membuatnya menangis. Haru mianhe…appa salah.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Changmin menemukan dimana aku tinggal. Saat melihatnya aku cukup terkejut, bagaimana ia bisa tahu keberadaanku. Ternyata keponakannya satu Sekolah dengan Haru. Apakah itu namanya takdir?, bukan hanya aku dan Changmin yang bersahabat dekat, bahkan Haru dan Hana pun terlihat dekat. Aku sangat bahagia karena Haru memiliki teman baik seperti Hana, karena selama aku tinggal dilingkungan sederhana seperti ini, Haru tidak memiliki teman seumuran dirinya.  
Hm…Haru selalu saja akan marah jika ada yang marah padaku, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Changmin. Jika mengingat kejadian tadi, rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena eksoresi Changmin dan Haru sangat lucu.

*-*  
Hari ini aku bahagia, karena Donghae hyeong datang ke rumah, aku juga tidak tahu darimana ia tahu aku tinggal disini?. Tapi, aku tak peduli, karena aku bahagia, setelah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, akhirnya Donghae hyeong mengunjungiku, ya walau pun dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tapi…kenapa hatiku merasa takut?. Aku takut jika kehadiran Donghae hyeong akan merebut Haru dariku. Jika itu terjadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?.

Haru…anak appa.  
Bagaimana kabarmu chagiya?, jika kau membaca buku harian ini. Mungkin appa sudah tidak ada lagi di Dunia.  
Mianhe Haru, jika appa mengingkari janji padamu.  
Appa sudah berusaha seperti yang kau pinta pada appa.  
Tapi ternyata tubuh appa tidak kuat.  
Haru, appa minta padamu, jangan pernah menyalahkan Donghae appa, halmoni juga haraboji, karena appa yang meminta mereka untuk berbohong padamu jika appa sudah tidak ada.  
Haru, appa tahu kau pasti akan sangat kecewa pada appa, karena bukan hanya appa ingkar janji, tapi appa juga menjadi penyebab semua kebohongan ini.  
Setiap orang tua selalu ingin melihat anak yeoja nya menikah, dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan appa meminta pada mereka untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah kau menikah. Karena appa ingin sekali melihatmu menikah dengan namja yang kau cintai.  
Tapi, sepertinya keinginan appa hanya sia-sia, karena kondisi penyakit appa yang semakin parah, appa tidak bisa lagi menjaga dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi yeoja cantik dan cerdas.  
Haru, mianhe…jika appa hanya membuatmu menangis.  
Tapi, bisakah appa minta padamu agar kau tersenyum?, appa ingin melihatmu bahagia, dan bukan tangis kesedihan.  
Tersenyumlah chagiya…yah…kau harus selalu tersenyum.  
Appa sayang padamu Haru.  
Meski appa tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini, tapi appa akan selalu bersamamu.

Haru menangis terisak-isak, ia memeluk erat buku harian tersebut. Di rumah lama itu, Haru hanya seorang diri. Haru tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang membuat hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Haru hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

Hari menjelang sore, Haru menyalakan ponsel yang sempat dimatikannya. Saat ponselnya menyala, banyak sekali pesan masuk dari Hana, juga Donghae. Mata Haru terlihat sembab, bahkan ia tampak masih terisak-isak. Haru mencoba menghubungi Hana, karena ia harus bicara pada Changmin. Beberapa menit Haru menghubunginya, Hana pun menjawab telepon dari Haru.  
"Haru, kau kemana saja?, kenapa tadi kau…" Haru sengaja memutuskan pertanyaannya, karena bagi Haru, dirinya harus mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Changmin.  
"Hana, apa Changmin ajussi ada?"  
"Samchon?"  
"Nde" sahut Haru  
"Tunggu sebentar"  
Hana berlari menemui Changmin yang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Changmin terkejut dan bingung, karena Hana masuk untuk menemuinya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.  
"Ada apa Hana?"  
"Haru ingin bicara dengan samchon" sahutnya, lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Changmin.  
Kedua alis Changmin bertautan, ia bingung kenapa Haru ingin bicara dengannya. Changmin berpikir apakah pembicaraan ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?.  
Changmin meletakkan ponsel di telinganya, "Ada apa Haru?"  
"Ajussi, bisakah ajussi berterus terang padaku, dimana appa di Makamkan?"  
Changmin terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, bahkan Hana yang menatapnya lekat dan penasaran pun juga bingung saat Changmin mengernyitkan alis dan keningnya berkerut saat memandangnya.  
"Kenapa ajussi diam?!, apakah ajussi juga ingin berbohong padaku seperti mereka?!"  
"Haru~ah, bukan maksud ajussi untuk…"  
"Aku sudah tahu semuanya!, kenapa ajussi harus berbohong seperti mereka?!, apakah aku tidak pantas untuk mengetahui kebenarannnya?!"  
"Haru…"  
"Ajussi, aku tidak meminta apa-apa pada ajussi. Aku hanya minta, tolong! beritahu aku, dimana appa di Makamkan?!, aku hanya ingin bertemu appa. Aku mohon ajussi!, aku mohon!"  
"Baiklah Haru, dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu ajussi sembunyikan lagi darimu."  
"Makamnya berada di…"  
Changmin memberitahukan dimana alamat Kyuhyun di Makamkan. Mendengar perbincangan Changmin pada Haru mengenai Kyuhyun. Hana tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena menurut Hana, saat ini yang dibutuhkan Haru adalah ketenangan.

Hana bergegas pergi dari rumah lamanya. Haru berlari bahkan sampai ia terjatuh, tapi Haru kembali bangkit, dan berlari hingga ia ke luar dari gang, lalu masuk ke dalam Mobil. Haru mengemudikan Mobil dan pergi ke Pemakaman dimana Kyuhyun tertidur untuk selamanya.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah, berubah seketika. Seoul di guyur hujan deras. Haru seakan tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya. Haru terus saja mengemudi, hingga ia tiba di bukit Pemakaman.

Haru berlari mencari dimana nisan Kyuhyun. Ia menaiki perbukitan, hingga ia pun tiba di depan nisan bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun, juga fotonya yang terpampang di nisan tersebut. Pijakan Haru menjadi lemah saat di depannya berdiri nisan bertuliskan nama Lee Kyuhyun.

Haru seakan tidak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Haru terduduk lemas, ia mencengkram rerumputan dan menangis terisak-isak. Beban yang sedari tadi ia pendam, kini bisa terluapkan di depan Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa appa?!"  
"KENAPA?!"  
"Appa telah membuatku menjadi orang bodoh, yang selama 17 tahun dibohongi oleh permintaan appa pada mereka!"  
"Kenapa appa melakukan ini padaku?!"  
"Kenapa appa membiarkanku selalu berharap bahwa appa masih hidup, dan akan pulang menemuiku?!"  
"Dulu appa pernah berjanji untuk sembuh dan kembali ke Seoul. Tapi nyatanya!, appa berbohong padaku!"  
"Appa bahkan meminta mereka untuk menulis surat palsu yang berasal darimu!"  
"Hah!, aku merasa bodoh appa! sangat bodoh! hingga aku tidak menyadari kebohongan mereka!"  
"Aku pernah meminta appa, agar appa tidak seperti eomma yang meninggalkanku. Tapi, appa justru pergi tanpa pamit padaku!"  
"Appa!, aku sangat kecewa padamu!, aku membencimu appa!, aku benci padamu!" Teriak Haru dan menangis histeris di depan nisannya.

Donghae, Hyorin dan Teukie pulang ke rumah. Donghae yang cukup lelah, masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tampak bingung karena kotak yang disimpannya di dalam lemari, diletakkan di atas meja dekat Laptop miliknya.  
"Kenapa kotak ini ada di meja?, dan kenapa tutupnya terbuka?, jangan-jangan…" Donghae berpikir kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan Haru. Pikiran itu membuat dirinya tidak tenang, lalu ia ke luar dan mencari Haru di kamarnya, tapi Haru tidak ada. Donghae mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga, ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang tampak membersihkan Guci.  
"Ajumma, apa kau melihat Haru?"  
"Sejak tadi pagi, nona Haru pergi"  
"Apa tadi Haru masuk ke kamarku?"  
"Saya kurang tahu, tuan. Tapi, tadi saat nona Haru pulang sebentar, nona ada menanyakan apakah tuan dan nyonya besar sudah pulang, lalu saya jawab, tuan dan nyonya besar kemungkinan pulang malam"  
"Tidak salah lagi, pasti Haru yang masuk ke kamar dan menggeledah isi kotak itu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Haru menggeledah kamarku?" batinnya.  
"Ada apa tuan?"  
"Ah, tidak apa-apa" sahut Donghae, lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Haru pulang.

Pakaian Haru basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Ia mengemudikan Mobil untuk pulang ke rumah. Tatapan Haru terlihat kosong. Setibanya di rumah, Haru masuk dan langkahnya gontai.

Donghae, Hyorin dan Teukie yang sedari tadi menunggunya, bahkan Haru tidak menghiraukan saat mereka mencemaskannya. Haru hanya diam dan menatap tajam mereka.  
"Haru, kau darimana saja?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Haru~ah!" seru Donghae.  
"Sudah Donghae, Haru terlihat lelah. Besok saja kita bertanya padanya" saran Teukie.  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.

Haru menaiki anak tangga, tubuhnya tampak lelah dengan segala pikiran yang bergelut memenuhi otaknya, hingga membuat tubuhnya drop. Haru tidak mengganti pakaian, dan ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan keadaan basah. Matanya terasa berat akibat sedari tadi menangis. Haru pun memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokkan harinya.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Lee pun tiba, yaitu hari ulang tahun juga pernikahan Haru yang dirayakan jadi satu acara. Keluarga Lee telah bersiap-siap. Teukie dan Hyorin mengenakan sepasang sepatu pemberian Kyuhyun, Donghae mengenakan setelan Jas hitam.

Hyorin menemui Haru yang dirias untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya. Mata Haru terlihat agak bengkak karena menangis kemarin. Hyorin menemui Haru di kamar, dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Kau terlihat cantik Haru" ucapnya, tapi Haru tidak menyahut.  
"Haru, halmoni punya hadiah untukmu."  
Hyorin memberikan sebuah kalung permata, lalu memakaikan di leher Haru.  
"Kalung ini cocok sekali denganmu. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hyorin, dan Haru menjawab dengan anggukannya.  
"Pengantin sudah selesai di rias" ucap penata rias pada Hyorin.  
"Ne, gumawo"  
"Sama-sama" sahutnya.  
"Ayo Haru, kita harus pergi sekarang, agar acara pernikahanmu tidak terlambat" ucap Hyorin.  
Haru hanya diam, lalu beranjak. Saat Hyorin memegang tangannya, Haru melepaskannya. Hyorin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Haru padanya yang terlihat lebih dingin, bahkan tatapan matanya terlihat sinis.  
"Kau kenapa Haru?" batin Hyorin memandangnya dari balik punggung Haru.  
"Kau cantik sekali chagi" puji Donghae, tapi lagi-lagi Haru hanya diam, dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa memandang mereka.  
"Yoeboe, apa yang terjadi dengan Haru?" tanya Hyorin.  
"Entahlah, aku juga bingung" sahut Teukie.  
"Haru, apa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?, dan membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" batin Donghae.  
Haru masuk ke dalam sebuah Mobil berwarna putih, dan ia meminta pada Sopir agar keluarga Lee menggunakan Mobil yang lain. Ketika Hyorin ingin membuka pintu Mobil, ternyata Haru menguncinya dari dalam.  
"Kwangsoo, kenapa dikunci?"  
"Mian nyonya, nona Haru ingin sendiri di Mobil ini"  
"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya.

Hyorin berbalik, dan masuk ke dalam Mobil yang ditumpangi Teukie dan Donghae.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menemani Haru di Mobilnya?" tanya Teukie.  
"Haru ingin sendiri katanya"  
"Oh" sahutnya singkat.  
"Yeoboe"  
"Ne?" tanya Teukie.  
"Kenapa hari ini aku merasa takut sekali?"  
"Takut kenapa?"  
"Entahlah. Hatiku benar-benar takut" sahutnya.  
"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"  
"Semoga saja yeoboe" sahutnya dan memegang dadanya.

Tablo beserta keluarga dan para undangan lainnya telah menunggu keluarga Lee di Gedung pernikahan. Setelah tiba di tempat acara, keluarga Lee menemui pihak keluarga Tablo. Sedangkan Haru berada di ruang tunggu seorang diri.

Untuk beberapa saat, Haru duduk sambil memegang sebuah foto ukuran 4R. Foto saat ia menggunakan pakaian Pengantin dan Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan Jas putih pemberiannya. Haru meraba wajah Kyuhyun, Ia teringat akan permintaan Kyuhyun padanya untuk tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu kini hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Haru meletakkan sebuah kertas yang ia tindih dengan ponselnya, dan diletakkan di kursi setelah ia beranjak. Haru berjalan ke luar dari ruang tunggu mempelai wanita. Dengan mengenakan pakaian pengantin, dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Haru menaiki tangga darurat dan pergi ke atas balkon. Haru berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, kemudian ia naik ke atas pagar dan berdiri.

Donghae yang merupakan pendamping dari mempelai wanita, Donghae masuk ke ruang tunggu untuk menemui Haru. Tetapi saat Donghae masuk, dirinya tidak melihat Haru. Ia bingung Haru pergi kemana. Ketika Donghae berencana pergi mencari Haru, ia berbalik dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas juga ponsel milik Haru di atas kursi.

Donghae melangkah mendekati kursi tersebut. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya. Donghae sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Haru.  
"Gumawo, karena kalian telah berhasil membuatku menjadi orang bodoh!, gumawo…selama 17 tahun ini kalian memberiku harapan palsu. Gumawo, karena kalian telah membuatku memiliki rasa benci dan kecewa dengan kebohongan kalian. Mulai saat ini, tidak ada lagi nama Lee Haru dalam kehidupan kalian. Namaku adalah Cho Haru, sebuah nama terindah yang diberikan appa padaku. Selamat tinggal, aku pergi dengan membawa kekecewaan ini"

Setelah membaca surat dari Haru, Donghae pun bergegas mencari Haru. Ia menghubungi Teukie juga Tablo mengenai kepergian Haru. Hyorin sangat shock mendengarnya, hingga ia hampir pingsan, dan ibu dari Tablo yang berusaha menenangkan Hyorin.

~**~  
"Appa…kau ingin melihatku menikah?, mian appa…aku tidak bisa melakukannya"  
"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang juga berbohong padaku"  
"Appa, kau pernah berkata 'kita akan selalu bersama, dan selamanya tidak akan berpisah', appa…aku ingin menemuimu sesuai dengan janji yang appa katakan padaku"  
"Aku tidak ingin membuat appa kesepian disana" ucapnya.  
"Appa…kau ingin aku tersenyum?"  
"Nde…aku akan tersenyum untukmu appa" ucap Haru.  
Haru menyunggingkan senyum terakhirnya sambil memandang langit. Saat Donghae tiba di balkon, Donghae terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Haru, karena Haru terjun dan tubuhnya terhempas di aspal.  
"HARU~AHHHH!" teriak Donghae.

Teukie dan Hyorin ke luar dari Gedung pernikahan, saat mendengar kabar Haru bunuh diri terjun dari balkon. Saat melihat tubuh Haru yang bersimbah darah dan menodai pakaian Pengantinnya sambil menggenggam erat fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Hyorin terduduk lemas dan menangis histeris. Suasana pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia, berubah menjadi tangisan pilu akan kehilangan Haru untuk selamanya.

Seorang namja tampan, berdiri di atas rerumputan hijau yang luas. Ia memandang pelangi, juga burung-burung yang terbang kian kemari. Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu sedikit membungkuk sambil merentangkan tangannya.  
"Appaaaaaa"  
"Haru~ah"  
"Appaaaaa" seru Haru yang berlari kearahnya.  
Haru kecil yang lari kepelukannya sembari mengenakan pakaian Pengantin, Kyuhyun menggendong Haru dan berputar karena bahagia.  
"Appa sudah lama menunggu Haru"  
"Mm" angguknya  
"Sekarang Haru gak mau tinggalin appa lagi"  
"Gumawo Haru~ah"  
"Ne, appa pernah bilang kalau…"  
"Selamanya kita tidak akan berpisah" sambung Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, Haru sayang appa" ucap Haru.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipinya lembut. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggendong Haru dan mengajaknya pergi jauh sambil mereka bernyanyi bersama.

END


	50. Chapter 50

"Time" Chapt. 1 Sequel Give Me a Second Chance season 3

Lagi cuci piring, tiba-tiba nemu ide ini, karena kangen dg ff gmasc Moga2 aja suka.

Genre : Family, Brother, Friendship

cast

Cho Kyuhyun as Yeo Changgu

Lee Haru as Lee Haru

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Hyorin

Shim Changmin

Jiyeon as Hana

*** Rumah Sakit Inha ***

Seorang pria duduk melamun di sebuah kursi panjang seorang diri, tatapannya tampak lekat memandang canda tawa dari sepasang ayah dan anak perempuannya yang sedang bermain, dan anak perempuan kecil itu mengenakan pakaian pasien. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat gadis kecil itu tertawa pada ayahnya.

Dirinya teringat pada gadis kecil yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa, bahkan beberapa minggu lalu hampir saja menikah, jika saja gadis kesayangannya itu tidak melakukan aksi bunuh diri yang menyebabkan dirinya koma, dan membuatnya bersedih.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, apakah disana kau dapat melihatku?" batinnya

"Aku yakin, kau pasti sekarang sedang melihatku dan mendengarku"

"Kyu, sudah 17 tahun berlalu, tetapi…aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu dihati Haru"

"Kyu, melihat Haru yang kini terkulai lemah, mengingatkanku pada dirimu"

"Kyu, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi Haru"

"Kyu…aku takut, jika Haru benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku"

"Mianhe…aku…aku gagal menjadi appa yang baik untuknya"

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Seorang gadis berparas cantik melihatnya dari kejauhan, gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ahjussi" sapanya

Pria yang kerap kali disapa Donghae, ia menyeka air matanya dan menoleh menatap gadis cantik yang kini sudah duduk di sisi kirinya. Ia tersenyum padanya, "Hana, ahjussi pikir siapa"

"Kenapa ahjussi di sini? ahjussi tidak menjenguk Haru?" tanyanya

"Ahjussi hanya ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar, jika kau ingin menjenguk Haru, pergilah duluan"

"Aku baru saja dari menjenguk Haru"

"Oh…ahjussi pikir kau baru saja datang"

"Tidak, Hana sudah 15 menit menemani Haru di kamar inapnya"

"Gumawo Hana, meski Haru koma , tetapi kau selalu datang untuk menjenguknya"

"Haru adalah sahabatku sejak masih Taman Kanak-kanak, aku tidak mungkin lupa pada Haru, ahjussi"

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik ,Hana"

"…" Hana tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ahjussi, apakah ahjussi sakit?" tanyanya

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, wajah ahjussi kelihatan pucat"

"Ah…mungkin karena semalam ahjussi tidak tidur"

"Apa…ahjussi banyak pekerjaan?" tanyanya cemas

"Tidak Hana, ahjussi hanya pergi berdoa untuk kesembuhan Haru"

"Jika saja Haru sadar dari komanya, Haru pasti bahagia karena ahjussi selalu berdoa untuknya"

"Ne"

"O iya, ahjussi , Hana pergi dulu" Hana buru-buru beranjak setelah ia menerima pesan dari salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di Caffe miliknya.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne ahjussi, annyeong" pamitnya

"Annyeong" sahut Donghae.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Hana yang berlari terburu-buru. Melihat Hana, mengingatkannya pada Haru yang selalu ceroboh jika melakukan sesuatu.  
"Sebaiknya aku menjenguk Haru" gumamnya, kemudian beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar inap Haru.

*Time*

Seorang pria paruh baya, berjalan menuju salah satu nisan dimana anaknya dimakamkan. Ia berdiri dan menatap lekat wajah anaknya yang sudah lama tiada.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, appa datang"

"Sudah sebulan, appa tidak menjengukmu. Kau tidak marah pada appa kan?"

"Mianhe, Kyu. Belakangan ini appa sibuk menggantikan Donghae, jika dia tidak sempat mengurus Perusahaan"

"Kyu, Haru…." perkataannya terputus ketika air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia segera menyekanya, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Haru sudah sebulan ini koma, apa yang terjadi padanya karena kesalahan kami"

"Mianhe…, appa melukai hati Haru karena kenyataan mengenaimu yang baru diketahuinya"

"Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi pada keluarga kita, Kyu?"

"Dulu…kau pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi appa juga yang lainnya"

"Appa…bahkan tidak menemanimu disaat-saat terakhirmu"

"Kyu…, appa ingin melihat Donghae juga eomma mu kembali tersenyum, tapi…kini kondisi keluarga kita hanya ada kesedihan"

"Kyu…,appa ingin sekali Haru sadar dari komanya, dan kembali sehat juga ceria seperti dulu"

"Tapi…kapan Haru akan sadar?"

"Sejak kejadian itu, kondisinya sering membuat kami khawatir"

"Donghae bahkan kurang memperhatikan kesehatannya, hingga tubuhnya agak sedikit kurusan"

"Kasihan Donghae, Kyu"

"Donghae selalu berusaha menjadi appa terbaik bagi Haru, tetapi selama 17 tahun ini, Haru hanya memikirkanmu sebagai appanya"

"Appa tahu, mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum Donghae dengan cara seperti ini, tapi…" air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang sudah keriput. Hatinya begitu sedih karena memikirkan anak juga cucunya.

*Time*

Donghae membuka pintu dari kamar inap dimana Haru di terkulai koma. Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai, wajahnya terlihat agak pucat karena kurang tidur. Setiap malam, dirinya sibuk berdoa untuk kesembuhan Haru, baginya hanya Haru yang bisa membuatnya kembali semangat untuk menjalani hidupnya..

"Haru~ah, hari ini appa datang lagi"

"Sudah sebulan, kau tidak sadarkan diri. Apakah Haru marah pada appa?" Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Haru, anak semata wayang kesayangannya.

"Appa tahu, kebohongan yang appa sembunyikan darimu, membuatmu sakit hati."

"Appa…begitu menyayangimu, Haru. Appa melakukannya agar melihatmu selalu bahagia, tetapi…apa yang appa lakukan, justru membuatmu nekad untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, apa Haru tidak menyayangi appa?"

"Apakah Haru ingin menghukum appa, dengan tidurmu yang lama seperti ini?"

"Haru pernah mengatakan sayang pada appa, tetapi…kenapa Haru ingin meninggalkan appa?"

"Haru~ah, bangunlah…appa merindukanmu sayang" ucapnya sembari mengelus punggung telapak tangan Haru.

"Haru boleh marah pada appa, tapi…appa mohon sadarlah"

"Appa benar-benar kesepian, Haru"

*Time*

Di alam lain, Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Haru yang tampak bahagia ketika memandang kupu-kupu yang hinggap di jari telunjuknya, "Haru~ah" ucapnya.

"Ne appa?"

"Apakah…Haru tidak ingin kembali?"

"Tidak" sahutnya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Haru tidak merindukan Donghae appa, haraboji dan halmoni?"

"Sedikit"

"Haru~ah, bisakan Haru kembali menemui Donghae appa, haraboji dan halmoni?"

"Kenapa appa meminta Haru untuk kembali?! appa sudah tidak sayang Haru lagi?!"

"Justru appa sangat menyayangi Haru, appa ingin Haru membuat mereka bahagia"

"Ukh! Haru sudah bahagia karena bersama appa" Haru tampak kesal hingga membuat kupu-kupu di jari telunjuknya terbang.

"Haru yang appa kenal, adalah anak yang sangat penyayang"

"Bukankah appa mengatakan sudah lama menungguku! kenapa appa memintaku untuk kembali?!"

"Karena disini bukan tempatmu, Haru"

Haru dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada sebuah suara yang berasal dari sosok cahaya putih, "Tidak, Haru tidak mau kembali!" tolaknya.

"Tempatmu adalah bersama keluargamu, bukan di alam ini"

"Tapi…"

"Kembalilah Haru" pinta Kyuhyun

"Kenapa…appa meminta Haru pergi?! appa sudah berubah! appa tidak sayang lagi pada Haru!"

"Haru~ah…, bukan begitu maksud appa".

"Jika appa memang ingin Haru pergi! baik! Haru akan pergi dan Haru tidak ingin bertemu appa lagi!"

"Haru~ah"

"Haru benci appa!"

Haru berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju cahaya biru yang dari arah pepohonan. Kyuhyun menatap sedih karena kepergian Haru, "Appa…hanya ingin Haru bersama orang-orang yang menyayangi Haru. Appa ingin Haru bahagia di Dunia, mianhe…." ucapnya dan menitikkan air mata.

*Time*

Donghae begitu terkejut namun bahagia, karena Haru mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya mulai sadar dari komanya. Donghae segera memencet tombol darurat, hingga seorang perawat beserta Dokter yang merawat Haru datang untuk mengecek kondisinya.  
"Haru~ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Donghae bahagia ketika Haru mulai membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Anda bisa tunggu di luar sebentar, saya akan memeriksa kondisinya"

"Ne" sahut Donghae terdengar semangat dan bahagia.

Donghae menunggu di luar, sembari dirinya menghubungi Leeteuk, Hyorin juga Tablo untuk mengatakan kabar gembira tersebut.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih kau mendengar doaku" batinnya

TBC

mianhe , kalau chaptnya agak jelek, karena ngetiknya dg mata mengantuk sambil dengerin lagu


End file.
